The Shy Loli Girl
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Tachibana. A seemingly normal girl until one day, she saw something she shouldn't. Now follow her as she uses her newfound powers to defend the ones she loves. Oc x Yuri Harem. (summery work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its just one more day in the life of me, Tachibana Makoto. I don't find school that fun if I'm honest. I mean, at school I feel like a dwarf. Well, I am one. I'm under 5 foot in height. Way under 5 foot in height. I'm a girl with long blonde hair flowing down my back with two small ponytails tied with pink ribbons at both sides of my head. My hair reaches just above my hips. My eyes are different colours. My right eye is green and my left eye is red. It called heterochromia. I am also not very developed...maybe its safe to say that I am a Loli girl. Yes, I am a Loli girl like Koneko-chan, who is like my best friend as we have things in common, and well...I'm a loli.

I'm around the same height as Koneko-chan and together, we are the mascots of the school! But while she is a quiet stoic girl, I'm just nervous around everyone. I can only talk with Koneko-chan as she understands what it is like to be small like me.

"...Mako-chan, school."

"Y-Yes, I know Koneko-chan."

Koneko-chan who is in my kitchen gives me a nod. I guess I went into my own world again. I usually do that. Its easier than admitting things like Koneko-chan is...she is Koneko-chan and she is quite cute. Yes, Koneko-chan is actually adorable and sometimes...I think that...ehehe, I don't think Koneko-chan likes me like that.

"...I'm ready."

"A-As am I."

I said shyly. I didn't know what else to say so we walked out of my apartment and went towards the school after I locked the door. Yes, I live alone as...well, I just do. I don't really have anyone else but me myself and I. And I guess that's fine. I don't know about Koneko-chan as she never tells me much about her life and such. The only thing I know for certain is that she enjoys sweets and detests perverts.

Well, that's also fine. I mean, I don't like perverts at all. I don't even like the male gender like that. I just...don't find them appealing at all. Nothing about them makes me feel different. Girls however...well, that's a different story altogether.

"Koneko-chan..."

"...Yes? What is it?"

"Erm...about your club thingy, you don't have to go to it today do you?"

"...I do. Today Buchou wants us to come earlier than usual."

"Boo~"

I let out a sigh. She's always busy with Gremory-senpai, the nutter. I'll admit that she is kind of pretty but she's also kind of insane. Yes, she is quite nuts indeed. I just don't see why...something traumatic happened to her I'm sure of it. No one is that nuts.

I heard that she wanted to set the Kaichou on fire once for stealing her chicken leg. I thought it was kind of extreme to say the least. Although the Kaichou doesn't seem to be bothered by the attempts on her life from the Buchou of the Occult Research club.

"...Don't pout. If I finish early, we can get ice cream."

"Yay!"

I cheered happily. Ice cream with Koneko-chan~ But as I am thinking that, someone catches my attention...a cosplayer huh. She's kind of cute if I do say so myself. And bouncing up and down like that makes her boobs...ehehe, don't look Makoto. Its kind of rude if you suddenly look at her.

"Yahooooooo! I am a magical girl who will make dreams come true! Look and behold my amazing superpowers! I even erase naughty people with my wand of wonders!"

The cosplayer declared as lots of people went around her. She must be having a fun time being a magical girl. Well, she is dressed like that so why shouldn't she been like that? When I looked to Koneko-chan, she seems to be mumbling something about...well, I can't really hear what she is mumbling about actually.

"Koneko-chan is buying ice cream for me?"

I asked cutely while poking my fingers together shyly.

"...No. You buy it for me."

Uwah! She wants me to buy the ice cream!? Why!? I want ice cream being bought for me!

"W-Why!? I did it last time!"

I stated. I did last time. She should want to buy things for me also! We are the mascots together! I'm cute...

"...So? ...I'm your friend, you should want to do things for me."

"D-Doesn't it work the other way around also!? Shouldn't you want to do things for me also!?"

"...I guess you are right. Even then...Mako-chan should treat me to ice cream."

She knows I will do it for her. She doesn't know why, or at least I hope she doesn't as that would ruin our friendship and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Yeah, I can keep my feelings to myself. I just don't want to be without Koneko-chan, you know? We just...click together but I don't think she realizes it at all that I'm...yes, she is...Koneko-chan after all.

"Ugh...fine. I will treat Koneko-chan. But Koneko-chan has to treat me to cheese burgers on the weekend!"

"...No."

I face faulted at that. She actually said that!? Uwah! I feel so sad right now! But, then again, I'm sure I can break down her barriers sooner or later and make her give in and make her get me ice cream and she can buy me things...

"You'll do it eventually, I'm telling you Koneko-chan."

"...If you can make Buchou cry then I will buy you two cheese burgers."

She held up two fingers as a peace sign, not the other two finger gesture. But I tilted my head.

"Make her cry? What purpose would that serve?"

"...She called me chibi yesterday and I want vengeance. ...And if Mako-chan does it then I know that I will feel that justice has been served for all Loli's. ...Buchou wouldn't suspect me of making you do it."

I see now. Yes, chibi is a taboo word to girls like us. It isn't nice to say things about our height. Especially when it is used as an insult. And I don't like it when people insult us like that!

"A-Ah, ok. So if I make this Buchou cry then you are going to treat me to two cheese burgers."

"...Promise."

I see! So, if I make this ape cry then I get two cheese burgers! It isn't like I'm rolling in money anyway. I am quite low on funds at the moment. I hold down two jobs just to pay rent and other things like food.

"Ok! So where does this Buchou reside at this time in the morning!?"

"...She will be most likely arguing with Kaichou. They usually do."

"I-I see. Then...they might be in the student council room?"

"...Most likely."

I gave a strong nod and we continued towards the school happily. But when we got there, I headed straight for the student council room. I need to make this Buchou cry. If I do, my Koneko-chan will treat me to food!

* * *

"Just leave me alone Sona!"

"Give me my pen back then!"

I heard the sound of some arguing up the stairs. The stairs are in the stairs I need to climb to get to the student council room. I looked up with Koneko-chan to see a red haired girl with a black haired girl.

"Grow up Sona! Its a fucking pen! There are plenty of others in the universe!"

Who's Sona? Isn't her name, Souna? Yes, isn't it Shitori Souna? Unless...Gremory-senpai can't say Souna and says Sona instead. Maybe she's more...messed up than I thought. I mean, Souna isn't that hard to say. But saying Sona is...easier for her maybe?

"Its my favourite pen! It means a lot to me! And you know it does Godzilla!"

Hehe, Godzilla. That's quite funny senpai. I looked to Koneko-chan who makes hand gestures for me to go up the stairs. She wants me to make her cry now? Is that what she wants me to do?

"Y-You mean now? She seems deep in conversation."

"...Go ahead. Kaichou will be fine with it."

I looked at her and nodded. Then I looked up the stairs and went up them with Koneko-chan. I don't know what I am going to do to make her cry. I'm not that good with interactions with other people but...I will try my best. I want the cheese burgers damn it.

"G-Gaymory-senpai..."

I then covered my mouth as I realized what I called her. I called her Gaymory instead of Gremory! How can I be so foolish!? W-Wait, wouldn't this help me in making her cry? Gremory-senpai turned to me with blazing eyes.

"What did you just say to me you Loli?"

"I-I said...y-you are...big headed."

I pushed past her with Koneko-chan so my back isn't to the stairs. I'm afraid she might push me down them if I stood in that position.

"I-I'm big headed? At least I'm not a fucking Loli!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AN APE!"

The Kaichou burst out laughing at me as the Buchou covered her mouth as tears formed by her eyes...was it really this easy? She looked at Kaichou with a murderous look.

"DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME YOU LESBIAN!"

Kaichou is a lesbian? I didn't have a clue at all.

"There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian ape. If I am one or not, it doesn't really matter to you."

"Whatever. Your little mind games don't work on me. Don't speak to me anymore Sona."

"Then give me my pen back and I will leave you alone."

The Buchou then middle fingered the Kaichou!

"Fuck off. I need this pen for writing."

"Go and get another one then Godzilla! Just give me my pen back you ape!"

The Buchou raised her fist and pointed it at the Kaichou.

"I swear one day. I'm going to knock you out."

"Try it then ape. You wouldn't be able to win."

"Fine bitch! Time to get knocked out!"

She then lunged for Kaichou! I reacted without thinking and pushed her away from Kaichou!

TRIP!

"OOH SHIT!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"OWWWWWW! H-HELP! SHIT!"

Oops...when I pushed her, I did it too hard and she fell down the stairs!

"...When I said make her cry, I didn't say push her down the stairs."

"I-I didn't mean too! She was attacking Kaichou so I wanted her to move away from Kaichou without hurting her. But...well, I made her cry! That has to count for something right?"

Koneko-chan shrugged her shoulders at me. I think it counts for something...

"OWWWWW! HELP ME! DOCTOR! I'M UNDER ATTACK!"

Buchou who is on a mess on the floor looks up and rubs her head. As she did that, Kaichou is laughing beside me.

"Hahahaha! Now that was justice."

The Kaichou then turns to me questioningly. Why is she looking at me like that? I don't like the look. It is very questioning and I don't like it when peoples attentions are on me.

"Your name is...Tachibana Makoto-san, yes?"

Kaichou knows me? How does she know me all of a sudden? I didn't think she knew me at all. I'm only a first year after all. And I'm quite...plain I guess.

"Y-Yes Kaichou...that's me."

"Hmmmm, I see...I can't believe you pushed her away and down the stairs. Many would stay away from her."

"I-I don't really like violence, that's all. And I didn't want her to hit you because she stole your pen."

"That's right. She stole my pen...ape."

She looked down the stairs to see Buchou on her knees looking towards us with anger. Hehe, I did kind of push her but that was to defend Kaichou.

"MY ARM HURTS NOW! YOU LITTLE LOLI! I HATE YOU!"

She is nearly crying...ehehe.

"Erm...ape, I think you should go back to the zoo..."

She covered her mouth and cried! She actually shed tears! I am sorry! I want the cheese burger after all! Kaichou giggled next to me as I see Koneko-chan turn her head...I don't know what that's about but...

"WHY ARE YOU AGAINST ME!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! PLEASE STOP TRYING TO HURT ME!"

"I-I am sorry...but you shouldn't attack people."

"I DIDN'T! SONA DESERVES IT! SHE HATES ME!"

"D-Didn't you steal her pen?"

I head tilted. She raised a fist but I just shook my head. Then I heard the bell rang.

"Koneko-chan, we need to go to class."

"...Yes, we do. Goodbye Kaichou, Buchou."

"Goodbye Koneko-san, Tachibana-san."

"K-KONEKO-CHAN! TELL AKENO THAT I LOVE HER! AND I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A LOLI GIRL!"

I am not attacking her. If she wanted me to attack her then I would attack her. But I wouldn't attack her like that as it isn't very nice to do things like that.

* * *

...By the end of the day, I was waiting for Koneko-chan to finish whatever she does with her weird club. I don't know what exactly happens in that club. I know it has something to do with the occult but I haven't got a clue as to what actually happens.

But that's when I got the message. She said that she can't make it and I should go home. Ok...that's fine with me. I thought as much. So I started on my way home by myself. I'm fine with going alone...I wish that Koneko-chan could come with me but...ooh well.

Its not like I can really afford ice cream anyway. I need to pick up a few more shifts at my jobs...life sure is hard. But first I need to head home...

"Its time to make your wishes come true!"

...Eh? Who was that? When I looked around, I didn't see anyone...

"Helloooooo!"

From behind me! I turned quickly to see...hey, wasn't that the magical girl from this morning? She's still here? We were walking along this route this morning and...she stayed here all day?

"H-Hello?"

"Muu~ No, you don't say a plain "Hello." You do it more like this. Hellooooooooo!"

"Ehehe...h-hellooooooo!"

It was a forced hello but...well, yes. It should satisfy this girl, yes?

"Better. But it could always be better. You know, being peppy doesn't cost anything."

Being peppy doesn't cost anything huh. I...really don't know how to reply to such things like that. How...erm, I haven't really got anything to be peppy about.

"Erm...is there something you need?"

"Boo~ Not really~ You seemed down and it is the job of the magical girls to spread peace and love around the world! And if a girl is unhappy then does that mean that I'm also unhappy?"

Does she want me to answer that? I honestly haven't got a clue to her question. I don't know what I want to do right now. Ehehe...this girl is kind of cute but she seems to be a little crazy.

"...Should I answer that?"

"You don't have to but you can if you really really really really want too!"

That was one too many really's then.

"N-No. The answers no. You shouldn't feel sad if I feel sad. And I'm not sad, I'm just normal. Thank you for enquiring though. It was really nice of you to see how I am."

"That's what I'm here for! To cheer up all the girls in the world!"

"Hehe, that's a nice thought. Well, I hope you can cheer up all the girls in the world."

She winked at me and spun her staff around in a cute manner. How adorably weird.

"I can! I have magical powers!"

If you say so you loony. I started to back away from this girl as I don't know what's wrong with her. As I was backing away, I noticed something out of my left eye. So went I looked, I saw something...a girl with long black hair...with black wings? Eh? What's that about? Cosplay also? Yeah it must be cosplay.

"..."

When she noticed me looking, she instantly left the area. What a strange girl. Ooh well, whatever. I continued on my way home happily. I just want this day over with...I'm serious. I couldn't really spend much time with Koneko-chan. Gremory-senpai got pushed down the stairs because of me, it wasn't my intention at all. Its quite mean to do something like that and I will apologize again to her. Just because she's nuts, doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings.

When I got near my home, I heard the sound of flapping. The sound...of birds wings? I didn't think there would be any birds around here. It isn't like...

"Hey you!"

Someone called out to me. It came from behind me so I turned around. When I did...

"You are that girl with the crow wings..."

"You saw me like that...damn it. I must be slipping up. Ugh, I can't have a human questioning what I was. Azazel-sama might be angry with me if I got caught by a human."

What is she talking about? She got caught? She called me a human? Is she something other than human? It would...make sense if I heard the flapping of wings. She...must've come from the sky. I didn't know what to say to her so I stayed silent.

"And its not bad enough that I got caught out by a human. Its a Loli at that."

"Hey! What's wrong with being a Loli!?"

"Nothing I suppose. Small breasts."

A tick mark appeared by my head and I glared at her. I am annoyed now! She calls me a Loli and she comments on my bust size! Just because I don't have a giant bust size, it doesn't mean anything about me!

"And what about you bird freak! There's a crows nest that way!"

"B-Bird freak!? N-Nest!? I was going to just erase your mind but with that comment, I am going to kill you!"

"Oh yeah. You and what army!?"

BUZZ!

A strange buzzing came from the girls hand. Ehehe...something strange is happening. The palm of her hand is glowing an ominous colour. I'm kind of scared right now.

The light in her hand is forming into a shape. The shape is something long and pointy. The shape turns into a...the shape is the shape of a spear! A-A light spear? Is that some kind of magical power?

"Hahahaha! Watch out girl! You are going to die!"

D-Die? She is going to kill me? What for? Because I know that she is...a crow girl thing? I don't even know what she is yet she is going to kill me because of this misunderstanding? It isn't fair...I haven't done anything wrong...

"J-Just hold on..."

"No! I'm a bird freak am I!? Well, wait until you are dead! I hate girls like yoooooooooooou!"

Girls like me? What does she mean by that? But I didn't have time to think about it as that spear made of pure light comes at me. Am I really going to die now?

* * *

**And that's the end of that! Yes, I ended it there on the cliffhanger. Well, welcome to the yuri harem story so many seemed to want. The harem...I haven't decided on it yet. And it might seem slow now but...it will get more entertaining later on.**

**Now! For the Master of Makoto. Yes, I think I will make her a Devil as its easier to integrate her into the whole supernatural thing. But I can't decide who's peerage she should join. So, I will leave it into your hands.**

**First choice; Rias' peerage.**

**Second choice; Sona's peerage.**

**Third choice; Serafall's peerage.**

**Fourth choice; Well, I honestly don't have one, hehe.**

**So those are the choices. Please vote for either of those peerages. Next onto the Sacred Gears. Here are the choices!**

**First choice; Boosted Gear.**

**Second choice; Divine Dividing.**

**Third choice; Saji's 4 Sacred Gears.**

**Fourth choice; Annihilation Maker.**

**Fifth choice; Blade Blacksmith/Sword Birth.**

**Well, that's that. Please vote! For the Sacred Gear also! Well, that's it for me! Until next chapter I suppose, although I haven't a clue when that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter! I'd just like to thank everyone now for the reviews. It seems that Sona outweighed Rias and Serafall. So, Sona is Makoto's Master and possibly her alpha in the harem, perhaps. For now, please enjoy the story and read the bottom AN as its important, hehe. Now time to answer some questions in the reviews!**

**BlueprintLV; Because I do. Its just a name I like very much and its meaning also.**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; Well, she might do. I wont spoil anything for now.**

**Goldennemu; It will be...interesting I guess the word is. So yes, her history will be interesting.**

**Well, that's it for the questions! But again, thank you for all the reviews. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**No longer human**

"J-Just hold on..."

"No! I'm a bird freak am I!? Well, wait until you are dead! I hate girls like yoooooooooooou!"

Girls like me? What does she mean by that? But I didn't have time to think about it as that spear made of pure light comes at me. Am I really going to die now?

No! I'm not going to die because of this girl here! I moved my body out of the way of the light spear and it narrowly missed me...

Splurt!

...Eh? I heard the noise of splattering...

Fall!

"Guah!"

Blood came out of my mouth. I'm on my front...was I really hit? I evaded it...didn't I? No...my side. I was cut on my side. Its deep...what? Why...? Blood is coming from the wound...why? What's going on...?

"Hehe, this was pretty easy. I don't think Azazel-sama will have any quarrels with what I have done. I kind of feel sorry for you. You shouldn't of pissed me off you know? It isn't my fault you have pissed off an almighty Fallen Angel like me."

F-Fallen Angel...? What's a Fallen Angel? An Angel has attacked me...? No, this Angel isn't a normal one...Fallen Angel...Fallen from God? Is that what this Fallen Angel thing is...? Or is she just crazy...? But she has some kind of magical power...?

I then hear the footsteps of someone leaving. She must be leaving...bitch. She's going to leave me to bleed out. I'm going to die because I said she was a bird freak? Who does that to someone?

I'm going to die. Hehe, makes sense. I don't have anyone to worry about me. No one will miss me...I would hope Koneko-chan might miss me a little.

She's the only one who will...no one else will.

I wish Kaa-chan and Tou-chan were here with me...I wish they were still here for me. I didn't even...get to run away. I was taken down with one of those funky spears...

...Life is cruel...if I ever see that girl again...I'm going to kill her. No chance of that happening now. There's...nothing but...me now. Just me in this...no one is going to look for me...

Will I see my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan in Heaven? Will I go to Heaven? Will I go to hell? I don't know when...I don't know how...I want to see those special people again. Just to see my parents again one last time...I want to see my parents. Maybe they could guide me to Heaven...

"So, its you again. I never expected this to happen."

Someone's voice. Someone has appeared in front of me and is talking to me or herself. I can't tell who it is as my eyes are blurry. There's nothing...I can't see anymore...

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...this amount of blood isn't good. But this...feeling. Yes, it is certainly is that..."

I don't know what this person is talking about. I can't even tell who it is by the voice. Who'd come to see me as a die? Is it that Fallen Angel girl? Has she come to watch me die? If she has...she's even more cruel than I thought she was...I want to see who this person is...

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

Live...for this person? How can I live for this person? I don't want to live for anyone. I just want to live, to live for myself. Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant black hair in front of me.

* * *

...Ngh, what's happening? My head hurts. Just what happened? I didn't hit my head or anything. Ok, the last thing I remember...some person was in front of me with black hair.

Before that...some bitch threw a spear at me because she was a crow freak. It isn't my fault that she was a crow freak. She didn't have to stab me...that wasn't real. Yeah, that wasn't real. I was just walking home...I must've watched a horror movie or something before going to bed and I had a nightmare.

"Is she awake Kaichou?"

"Tomoe, you didn't have to come here you know?"

"But! She's like so totes adorable~! I could eat her up~!"

Someone is talking? People? People are talking? They sound like girls...did I leave the television on? It sounds like something I would do. Yeah, maybe its one of the anime's I watch in the morning...anime, I love anime. I love it very much.

"Tomoe-chan, you can't eat her."

"Ooh, I wasn't being literal Reya-chan! Although, she is cute enough to eat! I'd let her eat me also! Ehehe, that didn't sound right...she's adorably cute!"

Ok, that isn't my television...someone is in my apartment watching me sleep! Aaaaaaah! The perverts are sick! Someone, no people are watching me sleep and they are going to most likely kill me and I think they said they were going to eat me! Cannibals they are cannibals! Uwaaaaaaaaaaah! They are going to eat me as I am adorable and they will cook me so they don't eat me raw and then they will remark about my death as they eat my flesh! Heeeeeeeeelp me! Someone help meeeeeeeeee!

I instantly opened my eyes to see...Kaichou, and two of the student council members! These are the faces of my murderers! These people are the faces of my killers! Well, they aren't going to get me!

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

I roared at them as I went to my desk. I always keep protection next to me. And this is a dangerous situation and I need to protect myself!

"Tachibana-san..."

I pulled out a knife and pointed it at them! I am not going to be killed here! I refuse to be killed here! I am Tachibana Makoto and killers don't kill me! I kill killers!

"OOH SHIT! I WANT TO LIVE!"

PUSH!

"OWWW! TOMOE-CHAN!"

The senpai named...Tomoe-senpai pushed down the other girl I don't recognize and ran out of my room. I guess that's one down. There are two more to go. Although I haven't got a clue as to why she pushed the other girl down. I mean, was there a point to doing that?

But, ignoring that weird thing, I pointed the knife at the other senpai as she looked at me with a strained smile.

"Why are you here? Answer or I will use this thing. I'm not afraid to stab people."

I made stabbing motions towards her. Her smile dropped into a frown and she looked at the door and then back at me. That's right, I'm not just a girl. I'm a girl who will defend herself. Even if I'm shy around people I don't know, I will always protect myself if I can!

"Ehehehe...Kaichou, your turn! I don't want to get stabbed!"

The other senpai ran out of the room so I pointed the knife at Kaichou. I don't know why they are in my apartment but I intend to find out.

"So, why are you here?"

"Yes...how to say this...can you please put the knife down? It isn't something I like to see when I am trying to talk."

"Yeah, as if. I'm not stupid. I'll be asking the questions around here. You've come to kill me and rob me and possibly rape me, haven't you?"

"G-Geez! Do you have to say things like that!?"

"Well what do you want me to think!? You're in my apartment and no one has said why! Those two ran out of here and you, well you seem calm enough yet this isn't normal! You can't suddenly break into someone's living space and watch them sleep! That's something creepy stalkers do! Are you stalking me!?"

She face palmed me! Why!? This is a serious situation! I could have you done by the police!

"No, I'm not stalking you. I wasn't watching you sleep. And I'm not going to kill you, steal your things or rape you like you suggested before."

My face fell into a confused one. If its none of those things then what do I think? I haven't a clue at all.

"...Why are you in my apartment then?"

"About that...I think that's best discussed somewhere else."

"Ugh...no, just tell me what's happening. Yesterday everything was normal, and now three girls have broken into my apartment and have watched me sleep. Please, just tell me what's going on. I don't want to be kept in the dark about...whatever is happening."

"...Alright. I guess that is fair. Ok, let me start with an introduction. My name is Sona Sitri, I go by Souna Shitori in school. I am the Kaichou of the student council and I am also a Devil. A high class Devil at that and your Master. It is a pleasure to fully make your acquaintance Tachibana Makoto-san. May I call you Makoto-san instead?"

...Hehehe, yeah, she's stoned. She's got to be stoned...right?

"Funny Devil. What have you been smoking senpai?"

"Excuse me?"

She raises an eyebrow. Really senpai?

"You know, joints? Or is it that you inject it straight into your veins? Or do you sniff it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Poor girl. She's stoned out of her mind and doesn't know what's happening right now.

"You are high off drugs aren't you?"

She looks offended that I said she's on drugs. Its the only thing I can come to. She is suddenly saying things about Devils, Masters and other things like that. She doesn't even tell me what is going on. A plausible explanation. Devils are things of nightmares. They aren't real. She must be on something illegal.

"I assure you that I am not on drugs. Don't you believe me?"

"Would you believe you if you was me? I mean, honestly."

I gave a deadpan stare. She gave a small nod and looked at my knife. I don't feel danger now...I put the knife down. She gained a relieved face.

"You do have a point. Sorry about the bluntness of my actions. If I'm being rude then I apologize but I've never done this before. Usually, I make deals with my servants, not just make them Devils from near death."

...I still don't understand something like that. Servants...Devils...what does it all mean? I really...Kaichou released a breath. But before she could speak, I spoke up instead.

"Eh...Kaichou, or whatever you want me to call you..."

"Kaichou will suffice for now."

I gave a small nod.

"Alright. So Kaichou, that girl yesterday..."

"About that, I will answer any and all questions you have later on today."

"O-Oh...ok. I suppose that's acceptable although I wish you would tell me now."

"I will answer your questions later on. It will take awhile and we don't have the time as school will be starting in an hour or so. For now, believe me when I say that you are a Devil, under me."

Being under her...ehehe, that doesn't sound right. Yeah...it doesn't sound all that good. I think something strange is going to happen to me from now on...but I don't know what is going to happen to me at all...I'm kind of nervous now.

"...I'm going to get dressed now...could you perhaps leave?"

I asked nervously. Of course I'm nervous...Kaichou is in my room right now and I'm...well, I'm not in a comfortable position right now.

"A-Ah, yes. I will leave."

With that, Kaichou left my room. Stalker...is she a stalker and is trying to make me feel differently about her...? I don't want to believe it but...Devils? What's next Angels...Fallen Angels...that girl called herself a Fallen Angel...she wasn't joking? She wasn't actually kidding? I thought she was joking and just used magical powers like a magician or wizard or whatever they are called. She's a Fallen Angel...and she could use some kind of weird magical light power!

Wait...did she say her name is Sitri? Isn't that a demon in mythology? I'm not an expert but I think Sitri is a demon in mythology...I believe. It isn't like I'm an expert...aah, I shouldn't worry so much about it.

* * *

I got out of my bed and started getting dressed...wait, I'm in my panties...did she strip me? She saw my boobs! Well...no! She can't suddenly see my naked form! That's not nice Kaichou! You can't do things like that! You perverted sick freak!

I got fully dressed and went into my kitchen from my bedroom...

"Hey Tachibana-chan!"

The girl who pushed over the other girl said this to me as I walked into my kitchen. The table is set with food. How did that happen? Did one of the girls make that happen? I blinked in confusion at what is happening.

"Erm...hello senpai?"

"Hehe! Not going to stab me are you!?"

She's way to hyper. Pretty cute but way too hyper...in my opinion.

"N-No..."

"That's a relief! I was like frightened when you suddenly pulled out a knife! I was thinking of doing something strange like sacrificing Reya-chan!"

"You pushed me forward and ran out of the room proclaiming that you wanted to live. Some friend you are Tomoe-chan. I seriously thought that she was going to stab me."

I then bowed my head. I had good reasons to believe that these girls were trying to kill me but they weren't even if they are telling me this weird stuff about being a Devil. Me a Devil, yeah right.

"Ehehe...sorry about that. You know the score though. The whole, you coming into my apartment in the morning and watching me sleep isn't exactly normal. I was actually frightened and a girl my age who lives alone needs protection. So, I keep a knife by my bed. And...well, I don't think I really have to justify myself, do I?"

"Nope! I'd most likely do the same thing!"

She'd...pull a knife on someone...? Ok, that's a little weird.

"Tomoe, we're trying not to freak her out more than we already have. I suggest that we just eat breakfast civilly."

Tomoe-senpai holds her head down. And I then sit down on the chair at the table. This is too much. I really mean it. Its too much. Devils, Fallen Angels...and I guess Angels exist also. I wonder if...I wonder what's going to happen to me now?

"Yes Kaichou. I didn't know you felt like that. I was just trying to make Tachibana-chan feel welcome."

She said that as Kaichou sighed slightly. I still find this strange indeed. I mean, what's happening is kind of crazy and I don't even know what to think about it. Kaichou seems calm while the other two are looking a little weirded out.

"Well, there's making her feel welcome and making her feel scared."

"But Kaichou...she's adorable, I think she is anyway. I mean, she's such a cute Loli girl! I want to hug her...can I hug you Tachibana-chan!?"

H-Hug me? Senpai wants to hug me? I can of feel scared but...

"I-I guess so. As long as you don't...go overboard and squish me or something."

Hug!

In a flash, she wrapped me up in a hug and then squeezed my butt!

"S-Senpai!?"

"Uuuuuuuu~ Don't worry cute kohai~"

"Tomoe! I said not to scare her yet you disobeyed me!"

Kaichou snapped at her. Tomoe-senpai held her head down again. She gets really depressed when she's down huh.

"Kaichou..."

"Tomoe, please sit down."

She nodded, unwrapped her arms from me and sat down. We then started eating food while I give these girls wary looks. I mean, I don't know what their true intentions are.

For all I know, this is an act and they are after me. I don't know in what way they would be after me but...they might want to hurt me.

"Kaichou, may I ask you a question? I know you said you would tell me about it all later but it really isn't to do with what happened."

"Of course. As long as the question isn't a lengthy one and needs a lengthy answer then I will of course answer any questions you might have."

"The student council...since you said you were a Devil, which I still don't really believe yet. Is the student council Devils also? Not that I believe you but if you are a Devil then you must surround yourself with Devils also."

"Correct. The student council are made up of my servants."

"Your servants..."

"My peerage. I will expand on that later today. It would take too much time to explain right now. But just remember, you don't have to worry. While I'm not the ape, I take care of my servants."

She takes care of her servants? The ape...does she mean Gaymory...I mean Gremory-senpai?

"Gremory-senpai is a Devil?"

"Yes. She is a high class Devil like me. But..."

"I will tell you later I know."

"Precisely. Now please hurry. School starts soon."

I gave a nod. She really must love the school huh. But I need to find out what's happening. I need to find out just what this Devil talk is. But as I come to terms with what happened...yesterday, I start to believe her more and more. Senpai...have you really turned me into a Devil?

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter! Don't worry, it will pick up soon. Beginning chapters and all that. **

**Anyway for the Sacred Gears, it seems through reviews and PM's that Divine Dividing and Saji's 4 Sacred Gears are tie so...well, I am leaning towards Makoto having Saji's 4 Sacred Gears. But instead of having what Saji had at the beginning, I was thinking about her having all four of the Sacred Gears at once so she would take 7 Pawns rather than 4 that Saji took. Either that or become the Queen making Tsubaki a Knight and Bennia some Pawns later on. Something like that.**

**Anyway, I will post harem lists as of next chapter. As for Issei, does anyone want him to be a girl? If so, she would be with Makoto, if not then...well, I will let everyone else decide. If Ise gets more votes as a girl then he'll be a girl, if more for a boy then he'll be a boy. Well, thank you for reading! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Shy Loli Girl! Now time to answer some questions.**

**Asduell; I haven't decided about that part yet.**

**Anime PJ; True enough. Yes, Sona will be the alpha in her harem.**

**Fudder; If I did that then, who would be Rias' Pawn? I have to include him as he is still Rias' Pawn.**

**Onyx; I am writing the chapter to Younger Brother but I don't know when it will be out. Hopefully soon.**

**Cani; Well, Koneko...you'll find out soon!**

**Well that's the end of that! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**I really am a Devil!**

Today, I've woken up, three girls were in my home and suddenly started talking about being Devils. I didn't trust them but listening to them as they talked about it made me believe a little more but I still need some proof that Devils are actually real.

But this morning was maybe a little eye opener. The sun made me feel...weak for a lack of a better term. I could barely think when the sun was beating down on me and I don't know what else to think it was.

The Devil Kaichou said that the sun will make me feel a little weak for awhile. But I hope it isn't too long. The sun is too hot right now and it is around the time of year when the sun comes out hot. At least it isn't summer though. It would be a tragedy for me hehe.

However, the most strange thing today was Koneko-chan. She wouldn't really talk to me today. Whenever I tried, she kept looking away and ignoring me. I don't know why but she didn't really respond to me. I hope it isn't something I did.

Koneko-chan...I didn't know what I did. She did however look...guilty. Like something she has done, or didn't do. She didn't look normal when I mentioned yesterday. In fact, she didn't look like she want to speak so I didn't pressure her anymore.

"Hello there, Tachibana-san."

A voice brought me out of my musings. When I looked up...erm, she's that girl...Nimura-san. She's a girl with long brown hair tied into twin tails and she has some green hair clips, she also has beautiful green eyes that look like emeralds. She's a first year like me. She's also on the student council.

I heard that she didn't join it all that long ago so...ooh yeah. Kaichou did mention that she is going to send someone to get me after school. And now since its after school, I guess this is the person they are going to send.

"Hello, Nimura-san. Did Kaichou send you?"

"That she did. Will you please come with me?"

"Y-Yes, I will come."

"Thank you. Now please follow me."

I stood up from my seat and left the classroom. I might as well get this over with. If they are lying then they are lying. If they aren't then they aren't. I will just find out when I finally go and get there.

We walked out of the classroom and headed towards where the student council is. I've never actually been inside the student council room before but it should be like any other student council room.

But as we were walking and I was thinking about what the interior of the student council might look like, Nimura-san decided to make conversation with me.

"So, Tachibana-san. What do you know? Has Kaichou told you anything yet?"

"N-Not really. She only told me about me being a Devil, and I still don't really believe that. I mean, its too far out there."

I told her what I think. I mean, yeah being a Devil might be fun but its fiction stuff. There's no one with magical powers out there...is what I want to believe but I saw that girl with the magical light spear yesterday and she did throw it at me. I felt it go inside of me and cut me. I felt the blood pour out of my mouth and I also felt the regret of not doing anything more.

I should've done more to keep myself safe...I regret that I didn't do more. I should've done something...but I can't live in the past anymore. Look towards the future as they say.

"Hehe, I guess it is. And Kaichou can be really blunt about things. But don't worry, if there are things that you don't understand, you can ask me, ok? Since we both are first years and all, I think we could become great friends!"

"Y-Yes, great friends."

I smiled slightly at her. I'm kind of nervous as...I'm about to find out if I am a Devil or if this is one weird prank. We will find out soon enough, wont we? Yeah, I can't wait to hear this.

We went through the corridors and we finally arrived at the student council room. Nimura-san put out her hand.

"Time to go in I suppose~"

She then knocked on the door, awaiting a reply from Kaichou most likely.

[Come in.]

That sounded like Kaichou. Nimura-san put on a smile and opened the door.

Once stepping inside, I felt the atmosphere change. The room is...certainly like I expected it to be. Just a normal room with various folders stacked away neatly. A desk at the back, that looks to be Kaichou's desk. It must be where she does her official work as the student council president.

I looked around and the first person I saw was Tomoe-senpai. I don't know if that's her last or first name. Because Tomoe can be either a first name or a surname. So, its hard to distinguish between the two. Although I'm leaning towards first name as I believe that Kaichou would call her...council members by their first name.

"Hey Tachibana-chan!"

"H-Hello senpai."

She gave a happy hyper welcome, but she was met by the nervous me. I mean, I'm just a nervous person in general so why would I act any differently. Because technically, I don't know any of these people on a personal level.

"Now, you have arrived."

The person who said that is none other than the girl in charge around here. The senpai also called Kaichou by most. She's the cool beauty who argues with Gremory-senpai a lot. Although if you look at her now, she doesn't seem to be the argumentative type.

"Yes, I brought her Kaichou!"

"Well done Ruruko. Now Makoto-san, I welcome you."

"Eh...thanks I guess?"

"No, what I meant is I welcome you as a Devil."

Ehehe...Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. This girl has a serious face on. If you were here, would you protect me and keep me safe?

I was then gestured to sit down by Kaichou which I did. I sat next to a girl with blue hair and matching eyes. She has a Bishonen face yet she's also kind of cute. She's popular with certain people I heard. I haven't a clue to her name though.

"Here's your tea."

I was offered tea as soon as I sat down. I looked up to see...erm, she's the girl who is the fourth most popular in the school. Shinra Tsubaki-senpai I think. Unless she has a different name also? Kaichou said her name in school isn't her real name.

"Ah...thank you very much."

I took the cup and took a little sip of the tea...its not bad.

"Its good."

"My, thank you."

Shinra-senpai sat down at that point. Then I looked to Kaichou who seems to be looking at the door for some reason? Is there something there that interests her? Or is she kind of...weird like that?

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

Y-You definitely did get to the point right away.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the woman with black wings yesterday, didn't you?"

She's right. I did see that bitch and she killed me...I don't know why she killed me actually.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

I think she's kind of delusional or something. I mean, Devils existing is just too bizarre for someone like me.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Whoa! Time out! So you are saying that God, Heaven and Angels really exist?"

"That is precisely saying. Heaven and God do exist as do Devils, Fallen Angels and other beings."

"Other...beings? Like what?"

"There will be time to go over that later. For now, there is something I want to say."

I listened intently. I mean, this is just too nutty to be real yet she seems to have a serious face on and so does the rest of them here. All of them have something about them that makes them serious...besides Tomoe-senpai who keeps beaming away happily.

* * *

"However, before we start, let us all introduce ourselves. Tsubaki."

Kaichou pointed to Shinra-senpai. Aah, so her name is Tsubaki after all. I thought as much. But as she did that...bat wings appeared from everyone's backs! So they weren't lying to me...they look real enough to me.

When I was about to reach out my hand to touch the blue haired girls wings, I suddenly stopped. I thought that it might be a little rude if I suddenly start touching the girls wings.

It would be rude if I touch her wings, right? If I did...would she be offended? I just want to see if they are real but them just springing out of her back like that tells me that they really aren't lying after all. Its hard to believe but they really are Devils aren't they?

"My name is Shinra Tsubaki, and I'm a third year. Even though I'm like this, I am also the Fuku-Kaichou of the student council. Nice to meet you."

She bowed her head at me as I bowed back. She is very respectful and I have to say beautiful also. With her long black hair and her glasses make her look kind of cute also. Then the next person spoke out in a happy tone.

"Hello! My name is Meguri Tomoe! And I'm a second year, meaning I am your senpai! I'm a Devil under Kaichou also! Its great to meet you Tachibana-chan! May I call you Makoto-chan instead!?"

She asked me like a hyper bunny. I gave a small nod. I don't see why not. Tomoe...rather I will call her Meguri-senpai since I know that's her last name now, tried to stand up and she opened her arms wide but Kaichou shot her a dark look. Meguri-senpai sighed and sat down.

"Hello and good day. My name is Yura Tsubasa. Like Tomoe-san, I am also a Devil and a second year. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Since...Yura-senpai was sat next to me, she stuck out her hand which I took in my own and shook it. She's the girl with blue hair. Its kind of fascinating to look at. I wonder if its real?

"My name is Nimura Ruruko. Like you, I'm a first year and also a Devil under Kaichou. I hope we can get along well as fellow first years!"

I gave a small nod in her direction while trying to give my best smile. I didn't want to appear rude to her but I don't know if my smile looked strained or not. I just...don't have very good social skills.

She's a kind girl at least. I can see myself becoming attached to her more than the others...well straight away anyway. Since we are in the same year, its easier to talk to the people in the same year.

"I'm Hanakai Momo. I'm a second year in this school, and I'm also a Devil as well as on the student council. I'm happy to meet you."

She smiled in my direction so I smiled back at her. Hanakai-senpai is a girl with long white hair and blue-green eyes. She seems to be a nice girl also. Then again, I don't think anyone here is all that bad. Then the girl next to her spoke out.

"Hello Tachibana-san. My name is Kusaka Reya. Like Momo-san, I also am a second year and a Devil. If there's anything you need then please let me know."

I smiled as a response. What a nice introduction. She's a girl with long hair that ends in two shirt braids. She has brown hair and matching eyes. From what I heard, she is a soft spoken girl. Then the last person introduced herself.

"And I'm their Master as well as yours. My name is Sona Sitri and I'm a Devil as well as being from the House of Sitri. My house holds the rank of Prince. Lets get along from now on."

That's how she introduces herself. She doesn't hold back huh. Even I'm nervous on how to respond to that. Ehehe...should I introduce myself? Would that be the polite thing to do?

I don't know if I should but I stood up anyway and bowed respectfully.

"H-Hello everyone. My name is Tachibana Makoto. Even though I'm like this...I'm a Devil now...yes?"

"Yes that is correct. Now, before we continue...is there anything you would like to ask me?"

Is there anything I would like to ask her? Of course there is Kaichou!

"Y-Yes! You mentioned something about a peerage before..."

"Yes. A peerage is...this. Everyone here are apart of my peerage, you included. You see, Devils of high class or above receive special items. These items are called Evil Pieces. If I said chess pieces, that would be more appropriate."

"C-Chess pieces? As in the game? These special items..."

"We Devils use them to reincarnate humans and other races into Devils. For instance, Ruruko is a Pawn."

I looked to Nimura-san who smiled at me. So they use these...what did she call them again? Evil...Pieces? I wonder why they are called Evil Pieces? Are they used by evil people? I then looked back to Kaichou.

"So...you used these things on me then? If they turn people or whatever into Devils, you must've used them on me, correct?"

"I did. You are my..."

As she was about to tell me what I am, the door is busted down to reveal...Gremory-senpai. Kaichou sighed and took something out...a bento box? She opened the box to...reveal different kinds of foods.

"One minute Makoto-san."

I tilted my head as Gremory-senpai made her presence known.

"Sona! I'm pissed off at you!"

She yelled at Kaichou, but as I was expecting Kaichou to retaliate, she only took a piece of...what appears to be chicken or pork and places it in her mouth.

"Tastes like chicken."

Kaichou commented. Gremory-senpai sharpened her eyes and then stormed over.

"Sona! Are you fucking deaf!? I said you've pissed me off!"

Again Gremory-senpai yelled at her. But Kaichou then picks something else up and puts it in her mouth. From what I saw, it was a yellow colour.

"Tastes like cheddar cheese."

"ARRRRRGH! SONA! DON'T FUCKING ANNOY ME! I AM TALKING TO YOU SLUT!"

But once again, Kaichou ignored her and put something in her mouth.

"Tastes like pork."

"SONAAAAAAA! STOP IT YOU BITCH!"

But yet again, Kaichou picks something else up and puts it in her mouth. Just what is she doing?

"Tastes like ham."

"YOU'RE FUCKING IMMATURE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING ANSWER ME!?"

Kaichou ignores Gremory-senpai and then picks up something else and places it in her mouth.

"Oh my. Chocolate. How did you get in there?"

"SONA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?"

What is she doing to her!? She's only eating some random food...is that something she shouldn't be doing? Kaichou, then looks at Gremory-senpai.

"Oh Rias. When did you get here?"

Gremory-senpai places a hand to her mouth and cries! Why is she crying!?

"SONA! I'VE BEEN HERE WANTING YOU TO NOTICE ME SO I CAN START ON YOU FOR BEING EVIL!"

"Oh, have you? Sorry Rias, I've been preoccupied with something else and I didn't even notice you."

That seemed to make Gremory-senpai cry even more and she held her head down in sadness.

"DOCTOR! HELP ME! SONA IS IGNORING MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She then ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Just what happened? I don't understand.

"Erm Kaichou...can you please tell me what just happened?"

"Of course. That ape Gremory loves being the centre of attention. So I tried something different by ignoring her. If she is ignored then she will become upset and call for her doctor and run away. To be honest, this is the first time I've tried this and it seems to have succeeded. I am quite proud of myself right now."

She put on a happy face and looked to the sky in triumph. Ok...she's a little strange. She thinks she has done something very spectacular when she has made Gremory-senpai cry...but it doesn't seem to be hard to do. I mean, I made her cry quite easily so...why shouldn't Kaichou who has such experience be able to make her cry.

"Kaichou..."

"Huh? What Tsubaki?"

Kaichou raised her hand to her face and tilted her head.

"We are still in the middle of introducing Tachibana-san to the student council."

"Ooh yes. Of course."

Kaichou then turns to me and smiles.

"Allow me to say it again. I, Sona Sitri welcome you to the student council, as my new servant."

She seems chipper...but servant? I don't know if I want to be a servant...do I? Will I be happy being a servant? Only time will tell...

* * *

**And I will leave it there! Well it seems that Ise as a boy wins. But for those who did want Ise as a girl, in my next story, which wont be for awhile yet, I will make Ise a girl. As for the Sacred Gears, she's going to have Saji's four Sacred Gears and be Sona's Queen. So now, as promised I will start with the harem lists.**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter of The Small Loli Girl! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Neroin; Yeah, sounds funny hehe. Erm...most likely a girl.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; I have a plan for Chelia in this fic.**

**Ran; A new member for Sona...that's something I am going to ask at the bottom of this chapter!**

**Well, that's the end of that. Please read the bottom as its important! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**I start life as a Devil!**

Its been quite a number of days since I found out about me being a Devil. Me being a Devil. It surely is strange indeed. But I've learned to...perhaps accept it. Maybe, just maybe I can deal with this. Even though I am a Devil now, I don't think my life will change all that much. Well, it has a little. My life as a human is over and now my life as a Devil has just begun.

As a Devil, I've had to hand out leaflets to people and such. I don't really think its normal. And I've heard that Kaichou mostly uses her familiar to hand them out but as a new born Devil, I've had to hand them out. Hopefully that ends soon as it really isn't fun at all. I mean, how would anyone think its fun? I certainly don't that's for sure.

Ooh, I was also made to do some weird little ritual thing. And I have something called a...Scared Dear...no, not Scared Dear. Ooh, what was it again? Ooh, that's right. A Sacred Gear! I have something called a Sacred Gear! I have...more than one apparently. I don't know if that means I'm special or what but I guess I'm somewhat special...maybe?

But I don't really know what they do yet. These Sacred Gears of mine. Kaichou said she will find out for me. I hope its something awesome like being able to manipulate the elements or being able to blast them with mind powers! That would be pretty cool.

Although saying that, I don't know what I'm going to do with Koneko-chan. She wont really talk to me anymore. She just doesn't seem to like speaking to me anymore. Whenever I try, she just waves me off or shrugs her shoulders or just blanks me.

"Makoto-san, what are you thinking about?"

My...Master asked me as I ate lunch with her. She invited me to eat lunch with her today so we can better understand one another. And so far, we haven't really talked but she is talking to me now so here goes nothing.

"I'm contemplating my life now I suppose."

I answered honestly. I don't even know what I am thinking about. It is...just strange enough to make me think about the future. And as for the future, I don't know what lies in the future.

"I see. And, what do you think your life is going to be like now?"

That's a good question senpai. And even I don't really have the answer to that. Its a big adjustment to say the least.

"My life...I don't know. I'm basically a servant to a Devil girl. Kaichou, I might've been rude to you when I didn't believe that I was a Devil. Plus I did threaten to stab you repeatedly. And for that, I am really sorry."

I bowed my head, but she waved me off gently. She is a kind girl after all. Even if she does like annoying Gremory-senpai.

"There's no reason to apologize. I am happy that you have seen the light as it were. I must apologize for the way I had introduced myself in your apartment that day. It was rude of me to suddenly barge in and tell you what you are. I made an error in judgment there and I apologize."

This time, Kaichou bowed her head at me. But I waved her off. She shouldn't apologize. Its true that she could've handled it better, but I could've also handled it better. We both didn't get off to the best start but I want to rectify that now and in the future.

"Please don't apologize Kaichou. I don't want you to feel bad about anything."

"I don't feel bad. I just feel like I should've introduced myself to you differently than I did."

It seems our opinions coincide with one another's. That's good. I am glad to see that we are on the same page at least.

"Kaichou, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes? What question?"

"R-Right. About you Devils...you said you was in war with the Angels?"

She nodded at my question.

"That is correct. Was that the question?"

I shook my head, which earned me a confused look from her.

"No. The question is...have you ever met an Angel?"

Its been a question that's been on my mind for awhile now. If she did, I bet they would've attacked one another or just silently gone their separate ways.

"No. I've never met an Angel before and right now, I don't plan on meeting one either. Since we are at war with one another, I can't say that Angels are on the top of my list of people I would like to meet."

Ooh, I see. I wonder if I could meet any Angels one day? Or Fallen Angels? Or whatever else exists in this world. Who would've thought that I would be dragged into something like this? I didn't, that's for sure. I thought that I was just an ordinary girl who was going to live an average life and maybe get a girlfriend one day...I wonder if I could find a girl that likes me for me?

"I-I see."

"Hmmm? Do you perhaps want to meet Angels?"

Meeting an Angel. I would like to see Heaven to...see my parents again. It would be good to see my parents again. I could tell them that I'm fine and they don't have to worry about me. That is, if they are worrying about me which I don't want them too. They don't have to worry. I think I'm going to be ok now.

"P-Perhaps. But as of right now, they aren't on the top of my list. They are just interesting. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I do. Everyone is interesting if you look hard enough. Even that ape Gremory can be interesting. Especially when she cries out for her Doctor. Poor girl is delusional."

"S-She's...delusional?"

Kaichou smirked to herself then nodded while looking at the table. I took a piece of pork from my bento and put it in my mouth and started chewing at as senpai replied.

"Yes. She's delusional. She thinks ghosts from the future haunt her and make her see visions of the future where she is sleeping with Angels."

...That's kind of creepy. She really thinks things like that? Ghosts from the future? She is really nuts to think that ghosts from the future have hurt her like that. And she sees visions of the future about her having sex with ghosts. Must be haunting...ehehe.

"I feel for her Kaichou. I wish I could help her get out of her delusions."

I expressed my wish for her. But Kaichou gently shook her head at me.

"Nothing can help her. She doesn't know what's happening in her mind. No one does anymore. Anyway, your handing out leaflets ends as of now. Tonight, you'll be doing your first contract."

M-My first contract! I surely was surprised by that! I don't even have to hand out those stupid leaflets anymore! Thank G...Maou! Can't say the big man upstairs! I would get a massive headache! And that's not something Makoto wants right now.

"S-So, I am ready?"

"Yes. You are ready to do your first contract tonight. However, I will explain in more detail later. Remember, after school. Please come to the here, to the student council room."

I gave a sharp nod in her direction. I might as well follow her command. I guess that if it wasn't for her, I would be dead and I don't really want to be dead. I would rather be here but if I was dead I could've seen my parents again...hehe, that's a little morbid.

"I will make sure that I am there or rather here Kaichou."

"Good answer. Now let us continue eating."

I gave a small nod at her. So for the rest of the lunch break, Kaichou and I talked and talked for the longest of times. It felt good to just talk to Kaichou like this. And I must say that she really is stimulating conversation. I am happy that she is as intelligent that she is. And I'm happy that she is a smart...Master. I still don't like using the word Master, but that's what she is. Even though I prefer the term friend.

* * *

...At the end of the school day, I walked to the student council room with Nimura-san. I'm not comfortable in saying Ruruko-san yet as its not been that long. We met by chance on the way to the student council room so we decided to head out together.

"I heard that you get to do contracts from today onwards! Are you excited?"

Nimura-san excitedly asked me. I smiled and nodded at her. I am a little excited. I don't have to hand out leaflets anymore so I am happy about that.

"I am! At least I don't have to hand out those leaflets anymore!"

"Yeah! They are boring huh? But it isn't like you had a choice. Even I had to do it at one point. But not to worry Tachibana-san, you'll be great at doing contracts I'm sure!"

"I-I hope so!"

"Hehe, you are so cute sometimes, you know?"

I blushed slightly. Of course I would. A cute girl just said that I'm cute. Even I can see how cute Ruruko-san is. She might not have a big chest, but that doesn't matter to me. I like girls...for who they are.

"T-Thank you. Nimura-san is also kind of cute."

"Hehe, flattery will get you nowhere."

"I-I'm not trying to flatter you! I'm really not!"

"Don't lie now~ You're so funny when you get flustered~"

"Boo~"

I'm funny when flustered. Really? I don't want to believe that I'm that funny when flustered.

"Hehehe~ Tachibana-san is adorably flustered~"

"Uwah~ Don't say things like that Nimura-san~"

She gained a wide smile as I pouted. She is widely smiling at me. I am pouting because of her. How can she tease me like this?

But as I was pouting, we arrived at the student council room and went in without knocking or anything. Since they were expecting us, we can go in without knocking.

"Hello Ruruko, Makoto-san. You came."

"Hello Kaichou!"

"Y-Yes hello Kaichou."

Both of us greeted Kaichou respectfully with a bow. But then Kaichou gives an order to Shinra-senpai, the Fuku-Kaichou.

"Yes, Kaichou. Tachibana-san, please come to the centre of the magic circle."

Fuku-Kaichou ordered me with a wave of her hand. I walked over to the centre of the magic circle...so what do I do now?

"Like I said before, your handing out leaflets is now officially over."

"Eh, thank you very much. So now I get to do contracts yes?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since its your first time, its going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Tsubasa. Since its hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"Please help me out Makoto-chan! I will love you forever and ever if you help me out!"

Meguri-senpai bowed her head at me excitedly. I thought that was a little cute but kind of scary sometimes. So I'm going on behalf of Meguri-senpai huh. Well, as long as I don't have to do those stupid leaflets anymore then I'm happy. It was getting tedious handing those things out.

Then, the magic circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet please, Makoto-san. Tsubaki is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic circle."

Kaichou says that. Huh? My carved seal? It seems like the magic circle in this room represents the House of Sitri. I was told that for us servants of Kaichou, its something like a family crest.

So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol. So the activation of the so called demonic power is related to this.

Nimura-san and the others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic powers. That's what I was told.

I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic powers when you first become a Devil, and then using demonic power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic circle after that.

"Makoto-san. Put your left palm towards me."

I put my left hand towards Kaichou, just like she said. Kaichou writes something on my palm with her fingers. Is she writing a charm? It feels like she is drawing a circle...

Then my palm glows. There is a circular symbol, a magic circle engraved in my hand. Its glowing in blue and white. So, its the magic circle!

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation type magic circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

Oh, I get it now. So it has that kind of ability.

"Tsubaki, are you ready?"

"Yes, Kaichou."

Shinra-senpai then steps out of the circle.

"Now stand in the centre."

I stand at the centre of the magic circle like she urges me to.

Then the magic circle starts to make a stronger glow.

Somehow, I can feel power coming from it. When I'm touching this magic circle, the power inside me is flowing out. So is this the trait for being part of the group?

"The magic circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

The magic circle starts to glow even stronger. It looks like I'm getting teleported there instantly.

There are many lights which are covering my body. I closed my eyes because of the brightness. Next time I open my eyes, I will be at the client's place! Kuu! I'm looking forward to this! I don't want to do leaflet handing out anymore!

* * *

"Eh? You aren't Tomoe-chan."

Eh...what's happening? I didn't recognize the voice. Who's was it? I haven't a clue. It sounded like a young girls voice. Maybe around my age, or perhaps a little older.

I opened my eyes...to see a girl, around 16 to 17 years old. I think she's from the school I go to. She's from Kuoh academy huh. Well, she is wearing the outfit...ehehe, I really don't have very good observational skills huh.

I then started looking around the room, and I see what appears to be a typical teenage girls room. The walls are a cute light pink colour. I must admit that pink is one of my favourite colours. Its a nice colour to look at. I then looked to see a bed in the corner of the room. Yes, this is a bedroom huh. And it must be this girls bedroom.

"Hello. My name is Tachibana Makoto. Unfortunately, it seems Meguri-senpai is busy so I will be taking her place for today. I'll be under your care."

I did a slight bow towards this girl. The girl looks at me with a creepy look in her eye. I don't trust this look. She looks me up and down then nods to herself.

"Ok. You seem cute enough. Say, you don't mind dressing up, right?"

She wants me to dress up for her? Dress up in what? And what for?

"D-Dressing up? For what exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked Tachibana-chan, was it!?" I gave a scared nod at her. "Cool! Now I, run a fashion club and I take pictures of the cute Tomoe-chan to show to the others in the club! Since you are adorable also, you'll do! Hey, I might even get certain kinds of members to join the club!"

C-Certain members? What is she talking about?

"W-What do you mean by certain members?"

When I asked at that, this creepy girls whole demeanour changed. She started to foam at the mouth and panted like a dog.

"A-Are you ok?"

I worriedly asked. She keeps doing weird things. She then comes over to me and grabs my boob! What the hell is she doing!?

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What are you doinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!?"

"Ara, Tachibana-chan's boobs are small aren't they!?"

She then grabbed my breast really tightly! Iyaaaaaaaa! This isn't normaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

"P-Please let goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I yelled at her! I'm frightened right now! What's going on!? Am I going to get molested by this girl!?

"I can't sweetie~ Your boobs are adorable like your small body~!"

"G-Get off meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

PUSH!

I pushed her away and jumped back a few feet. She's scaring me very much! She pants and makes grabbing motions towards me! Is this what Meguri-senpai does for this girl!?

"S-Stay away from me."

I warned with a pointed finger. I don't want to become someone who is a toy for this girl.

"Kukuku~ Tachibana-chan has a cute sounding voice~ Don't worry, I'll look after you~"

I started to panic and move away from her and towards the doors...but she jumps and lands near the doors! She then locks the doors! I heard the clicking noise so she really is going to lock me in here forever and ever!

"Now let us begin~"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

That day...I nearly died, again.

* * *

**And I will leave it there! Now there is a question I would like to ask. I was thinking about moving Gasper (as a girl) to Sona's peerage since Sona needs some strength also. And make either Momo or Reya into a three or four piece Pawn. And replace Gasper with Ravel on Rias' peerage. Well, what does everyone think? Anyway, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, it should do!**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; Yeah, it would break Ise's heart alright lol.**

**Fanfan; Yup! That's Mako for you hehe, gets all the crazies.**

**Well, that's it now on with the story!**

* * *

**My life as a Devil becomes more complicated!**

Today I'm sat at a table with Koneko-chan. She finally agreed to eat lunch with me. I'm happy that she did want to eat lunch with me. I'm happy! She doesn't hate me anymore! But saying that, I don't think I can be normal for awhile. The contract was scary! I barely got away from her when she tried it on!

I was frightened! I wanted to go home but I had to do it for Kaichou and the pride of her group. It was horrid. And I never want to experience something like that ever again. Never ever again. It wasn't something that I had planned to do.

But it did give me new respect for Meguri-senpai. If she had to do that all the time, then I really do respect her for endurance. To endure something like that, I really respect her now. And I will give her a hug whenever she wants one.

And the best part was that Kaichou was impressed with me. I was happy about that for some strange reason. Usually, I don't really mind what people think of me but for some reason, I felt like I wanted Kaichou to know what I have done and see me succeed. Is it because she is my Devil Master? Is it because she is someone I look up to? It must be. She is a beauty alright. I wouldn't mind it if Kaichou liked me like that.

"Koneko-chan..."

"...Yes, Mako-chan?"

I smiled and shook my head. I don't know how to word it. I know that she is a Devil because I asked Kaichou about it. She said that Koneko-chan is a Devil under Rias-senpai. But I have to say something, don't I? Yes, this is the first time Koneko-chan has looked at me for awhile now.

"Erm...how have you been doing?"

"...Fine, you?"

"I-I'm ok I guess. But being a Devil is tough."

She did a spit take at my forwardness. I didn't know how else to say it so I just came out with it. I'm a blunt type of girl so I just came out with it. Koneko-chan looks at the floor, not knowing what to say most likely. I think I would be the same. But I need her to know what I think about it and I need to know what she thinks about it also.

"Koneko-chan, I'll just say it. I know you are a Devil under Rias-senpai and I'm a Devil under Kaichou. Now, I know that it might be surprising for me to know this but I asked Kaichou about it and she was happy to tell me about it."

"...Mako-chan that is..."

"Hmmm? What's wrong all of a sudden?"

She lifted her head from the floor to me. Her face might be emotionless but her eyes tell me that she is experiencing pain right now. Why are you in pain Koneko-chan? You don't have to be in pain.

"...Mako-chan, its my fault that you are a Devil."

"Eh? What are you saying all of a sudden? Why would it be your fault?"

I asked, bewildered. I honestly don't understand what's happening right now. Koneko-chan is saying that she is at fault because of me, being a Devil. How was it her fault? She didn't attack me.

"...Because I didn't meet you that day. If I had then...you wouldn't of been attacked...Mako-chan, I'm sorry."

D-Don't suddenly apologize so cutely! She bowed her head to me while looking downwards at the floor. She doesn't need to apologize. She hasn't done anything wrong.

"N-No, please don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong."

"...I did, I should've..."

"No. Please don't think about what ifs, just think about here and now, ok? It wasn't your fault. Besides, it isn't like I am having a horrible time. So far...its been a little strange I will admit. But its not like its been all bad. Although the sun is annoying."

I said with a little laugh. I wanted to lighten up the situation a little bit. And it seems to have worked as Koneko-chan's adorable face has lifted up a little. Its good when my cute Koneko-chan smiles. Its because she is an adorable Loli like myself. We are just cute together after all! It makes sense to me!

"...True that. But I still feel like its my fault and I wish I could make it up to me..."

"M-Make it up to me?"

I asked...happily. She wants to make it up to me huh. She can do if she wants. A hug, a small kiss. I would be happy with her hugging me or giving me the lightest of kisses. Its good if she did either of those.

"...Yes, make it up to you."

"Hehe, its ok Koneko-chan. You don't have too. Just please speak with me again. I didn't like it when Koneko-chan wasn't talking to me. I thought that I had done something and you hated me or something."

"...I couldn't hate Mako-chan."

She couldn't hate me. Phew, I was scared that she might. But she said she couldn't. So, does that mean that no matter what I do, I will always be liked by Koneko-chan? If I am then I will be happy forever and ever. Koneko-chan wouldn't hate me...makes me feel good inside.

"I couldn't hate Koneko-chan either! She's too adorable!"

I then blushed brightly. I called Koneko-chan adorable, even though I didn't mean to say that. Well, I did a little but I don't know. She is adorable though! I can't help it but she actually is cute!

"...Mako-chan, you're strange as always. But...being a Devil..."

"I'm fine with it, honestly. Yeah, its shocking but it isn't like I was just dead. I don't want to do that contract with that person again! It was scary as hell!"

"...I'm sure it wasn't. The Underworld is quite nice."

"Is it? I wonder if I will see then?"

"...I'm sure you will. Kaichou will take you eventually as you are her Qu...never mind."

I'm her what? Qu...got nothing. I wonder what I am to Kaichou? Erm...maybe I shouldn't think too hardly about it.

"Erm Koneko-chan. Can I ask, do you like being a Devil?"

"...Its ok I guess. Its better than the alternative..."

Alternative? Was she brought back from the dead also? If she was then...ehehe, I don't want to think about it. The death from the Fallen Angel bitch hurt so much. It was like...I didn't deserve to die. I know I'm not the nicest around but I didn't deserve death because she was a skank.

"Alternative?"

"...It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."

"A-Alright then. Koneko-chan, how about that ice cream soon?"

"...Its a date."

A-A date!? A date with Koneko-chan!? My heart skipped a beat when she said that. Koneko-chan and I on a date! Don't play around with a maidens heart like this Koneko-chan!

"...You have to buy the ice cream."

"Why!? I thought you owed me!"

"...Mako-chan..."

She made a cute pouty face! D-Damn you Koneko-chan! I don't want to see that from you! Its too adorable for words! I can't believe that she is making such a face to me right now!

"F-Fine! I will! But you have to hug me tightly!"

"...Its a small sacrifice."

She got up from her seat, came around to my side and hugged me around my neck! Yay! Koneko-chan is adorable! I wrapped my arms around her nice body...sometimes its good being a girl like me. Koneko-chan's body is...lovely. I could stay in this embrace forever and ever...

* * *

...At the end of the day, I was in the student council room with the club members. I was with Kaichou and the others. They were all doing work for the student council. But I don't know what I should be doing. I am just sat here with nothing to do.

"Makoto-san."

My name was called! It was Kaichou! I looked in her direction and saw her smile.

"Y-Yes Kaichou?"

"Soon, you will be working on using your Sacred Gears with Tsubaki."

With Shinra-senpai? I looked in her direction, then I looked to Kaichou again.

"Why?"

"Because besides you, Tsubaki is the only other active member that has a Sacred Gear right now."

What does she mean by active member? Aren't all the members active right now? Does she mean something else?

"What do you mean by active member?"

"I have a member that is currently inactive due to various reasons. But don't worry, you will meet that person eventually. For now, Tsubaki is the only other member on my peerage that has a Sacred Gear, other than you of course."

"I-I see. So I will be working with Shinra-senpai then?"

"Yes. Tsubaki will be helping you out in that department."

I made a troubled face. I don't want to waste her time. If I did then I don't know what I would do. I most likely don't have anything useful. They are most likely useless or something. Just look at me...I'm just this small girl. I was bestowed these Sacred Gears yet I don't know what they will be used for. Are they even useful?

"You have a troubled face. Is something wrong?"

"...Nothing."

I spoke with a slight smile. I don't know how else to say it. She might not want to spend time with me. She might have better things to do and might resent me because I wont pick it up so quickly.

"My now, you can speak to me. Please tell me what's on your mind."

She's really kind. I've heard that she's strict but seeing her now, I don't think she is all that strict.

"...I wont be wasting Shinra-senpai's time, will I?"

"Not at all."

She said clearly to me then carried on in a neutral tone.

"Makoto-san. As you are on my peerage, I will help you achieve your highest potential. And with Tsubaki as your initial instructor, I believe that you'll be able to fight in no time."

"I-I see. But Kaichou, can I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"About these...Sacred Gears you say I have...just what do they do?"

She let her graceful face fall slightly to the floor.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find out as of yet. Its practically unheard of that 4 Sacred Gears inhabit one body. Usually, people that are born with Sacred Gears are only born with one. Yet, you seem to have 4 Sacred Gears inside you. Its strange indeed."

"But...its a good thing though, right?"

"It is yes. Don't worry Makoto-san. I'm sure that you'll be able to fully utilize your Sacred Gears powers soon enough."

I hope so. If I became a Devil, I want to become strong. I don't want to ever be a burden to Kaichou ever. There's nothing I could do against that Fallen Angel girl, but I want to change that. I want to be able to do something against that girl and hopefully be triumphant if she ever comes near me again. I'm sure she's in town somewhere. She wouldn't leave...she must have something to do. Some kind of agenda...maybe I am over thinking this a lot.

But, how can I not when a Fallen Angel killed me because she picked a fight with me. I was only defending myself. I didn't think that she was actually supernatural and could kill me...uu, I didn't want to die.

"Y-Yes, Kaichou. I just want to be useful after all."

"Of course you are going to be useful. But don't worry about it. For now, please come here."

I went over to Kaichou and smiled. She patted the seat next to her so I sat down.

"Is there something you need me to do Kaichou?"

"Actually, there is. I'm sorry but I want to have a chess match against you."

"A-A chess match?"

"Yes, a game of chess."

I tilted my head to the side briefly before putting a finger to my chin.

"Why did you apologize to me?"

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't ask. Makoto-san, I looked through your school records and I noticed that in every test you have had, you have gotten 100 percent. I became curious and looked through all of your school records, not just the ones of you when you was in this school either."

"I...see."

"Yes. See the reason I need to apologize?"

"I do but its ok. You became curious. I can't say that I wouldn't do the same also in your position. So chess huh."

She nodded and pointed to the board with a somewhat excited face. Whats with that creepy face all of a sudden? I don't really like it...its scaring me. Is it normal to have such a face on Kaichou?

"Kaichou?"

"What is it?"

"O-Oh, nothing I suppose. But your face..."

"Whats wrong with it?"

She cocked up an eyebrow in suspicion. Please don't be suspicious of me.

"O-Oh, nothing. I was just musing to myself."

"I see. Then, do you want to be black or white?"

"Erm...I will be the white chess pieces please."

I don't really have a preference but I just chose the white ones as they were the closest ones to me. I then faced the table and so did Kaichou.

"Kaichou, please go easy on me. I don't want to be suddenly beaten by you. It would really hurt my pride as a girl or something."

"Fufu, you sure are strange. Now, let us play."

I gave a sharp nod and started playing the game with Kaichou!

By the end of the game, I was as expected, defeated. I took a fair few of her pieces. But she ultimately won. I had expected it but I didn't expect to do so well against her. She is one smart girl.

"Well, that's checkmate. However, you did remarkably well against me. Makoto-san, it really was a great pleasure to play against you."

"W-Was I really that good?"

I ask, completely surprised. She praised me for losing. I didn't expect it but it isn't unwanted. I want to be praised by my Master.

"You was. Your strategies could do with some refining but all in all, I give you a 93 out of 100."

"C-Cool! Thank you very much...was this a test?"

I asked with a tilted head. It just came to me. I mean, why suddenly ask me to a chess game? It didn't make sense until she gave me a score. If she didn't give me a score, I doubt I would've been wise to her plan then. Kaichou smiled to herself cutely.

"It was. That's very perceptive of you. It was a test to see if you could handle pressure. And I must say, that you can handle pressure better than I had expected. Of course, real life and chess are completely different things. But if you carry on your calmness like you did in that chess match then I believe that you could become a very strong, smart competitor in a fight."

"I-I...don't know what to say. But thank you Kaichou."

"It really isn't a problem. It just proves that you are someone I can see getting along with quite well. Anyway, you are free to leave tonight. There's no contract for you."

Good. I don't want to do one anymore its too scary to think about.

"T-Thank you very much. Then I will take my leave. See you tomorrow Kaichou, everyone."

I bowed and they all bowed back. I then left the room. I know Koneko-chan will still be a little busy with her club as she told me. She is also going to take me out for ice cream soon! Well, its me taking her but a dates a date even if she doesn't think of it as a date!

I walked out of the school and headed towards my home. I can't wait to just get home and put my feet up. It will feel good to put my feet up and to just relax.

* * *

But as I was walking past a park...

DON!

I heard a loud noise that's all too familiar to my ears! Someone has been...I don't know! Hurt! Stabbed! Killed! The noise could've been something being stabbed or something like that! It sounded too familiar to me though so I am going to go with a stab.

I rushed to the sound. If there's something I can do then I need too! I'm a Devil now also! I have to do something!

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

This is what I heard as I got to the scene. What I saw made me sick to my stomach. A boy on the floor with blood pouring out of him. This seems to be really familiar...this is like what happened to me. And the one responsible...

"Ara? You are still alive?"

Yes, its her! That woman who killed me! The one with black hair and the wings of a crow! Her!

"You! You killed this boy also!? Why!?"

"Fufu, this boy has a Sacred Gear inside him so I took him out. But you...hmmm, you feel like a Devil? Are you...a Devil actually wasted pieces to reincarnate you?"

Wasted pieces on me...

"S-Shut up! You killed this boy because he had a Sacred Gear!? What kind of crap is that!?"

"Because I wanted too. Don't annoy me newly reincarnated Devil girl. Actually, I never let a target like you live."

The woman then created a light spear in her hand! I was about to make a move when my feet decided to stop listening to my brain. I fell to the floor, I am paralyzed in fear. I can't think...this woman is going to kill me again...why?

I promised myself to fight back this time yet I can't move!? What kind of weirdness is that!? I don't want to die this time! I am not going to die this time!

"Hee, you make it too easy for me."

She threw the spear at me! Seriously!? Don't tell me that I'm going to die again!

Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

"Don't you touch my cute kohai!"

Eh...that voice. It belongs to...

"Another Devil?"

"That's right. I suggest you walk away before I kill you."

It was Meguri-senpai! She is standing in front of me with a katana pointed at the Fallen Angel girl. The Fallen Angel girl is sneering at senpai but she is holding her ground. Why is she here? Not that I'm complaining but...wasn't she supposed to be in the student council now?

"As if I will be beaten by a Devil!"

"You will lose!"

As they were about to charge for one another, a magic circle appeared on the floor. It isn't one I recognize. Meguri-senpai relaxes her stance as the Fallen Angel widens her eyes.

"D-Damn it! Reinforcements!"

She only said that then she flew away. Meguri-senpai turns to me and smiles.

"You ok, Makoto-chan?"

"...Yes, I'm fine senpai."

"Makoto-chan...lets get you home, alright?"

"B-But, what about that boy?"

I asked as the magic circle flashed. Before I could see who it was, Meguri-senpai grabbed me, threw me over her shoulder and we rushed out of there! Uwah! Please put me down!

"MEGURI-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!"

"WHEN WE GET TO YOUR PLACE!"

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! When we get to my place!? Is she really serious!? If she runs all the way there then I might be sick!

She ran all the way to my place as I screamed for her to stop but she didn't stop at all! She didn't stop! I was frightened but she never stopped!

When she finally did stop, I put my hands on the door to my apartment and took several breathes. I didn't want to do that. It was too...much for someone like me.

"You ok Makoto-chan?"

"Y-Yes I suppose. I thank you for saving me Meguri-senpai. If you hadn't come then I could've died."

"Hehe, no worries. We are on the same group after all~ Besides, I liked saving you~ Now, I suppose you want to me alone so..."

She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand, trying to silently convey my wish for her to stay with me. I know its a little...childish I guess but I don't want to be alone.

"What is it?"

"Can you...stay here...with me?"

"Y-Yes of course. Invite me then silly!"

"Y-Yes, please come in."

I didn't want to be alone. I was...attacked again. And I couldn't do anything...yet again. I really am useless after all. I don't want to be useless anymore. Tomorrow, I'm going to train how to fight!

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that! Now, lots seem to want Lady Phenex in Mako's harem, and I don't have anything against it, but what is she supposed to call her? If anyone has a good name then I will add her to the harem as Makoto wouldn't call her Lady Phenex.**

**Anyway, Gasper will be in Sona's peerage and Reya will be a few Pawns. Well, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, he most likely would do. Yeah, that's going to be funny alright.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; No, Chelia is going to stay as a girl, and you'll find out later if she joins either of the harems.**

**Xuan; Thanks, and the names sound good.**

**Sano; Well, here's the next chapter. And the names sound good.**

**Guest 1; They do make a cute couple huh. I will definitely think about it.**

**San; True, Tomoe is like that hehe! Nice name also.**

**Guest 2; Mother daughter tag team? Erm, perhaps.**

**Cloud; Yes, I think I will.**

**Dana; A new Rook and Knight? Well, if anyone has any suggestions then please send them in.**

**Bael; The Gremory team is pretty op anyway, with or without Ravel.**

**Well, that's the end of the reviews. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**I want to be stronger!**

I am right now in the schools field, that has been surrounded in a barrier of course. There's a reason why there's a barrier around the field. That's because I am doing training with Shinra-senpai in using my Sacred Gears.

I found out what they do! And that's a plus isn't it? I have four type of Sacred Gears. And I want to be able to Master them all so I can help out and defend myself. I don't know how I have four Sacred Gears but I do. When Kaichou told me briefly about them, she said people usually only have one. Its very near to impossible to have four...or that's my taking on the explanation.

Meguri-senpai has also come to cheer me on which I think is actually sweet. She came here with me after I asked someone selfish and made her stay at my place, even if she wasn't really that bothered. I just want to help, and that's why I am training with these Sacred Gears right now.

"Gak! P-Pwease! S-Shtop!"

Ehehe, that didn't work out right. I tried using the Sacred Gear, Absorption Line. It appeared which is a plus! The little deformed lizard that looks adorable. But the downside is that now that the Sacred Gear has somehow wrapped around Meguri-senpai's throat and it wont get off. Ehehe, she's turning blue!

"P-PWEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE! G-GETCH IT OFFSH!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

No matter how hard I pull, it wont get off! Come on line shit! Get it off! She can't breathe! Poor Meguri-senpai! I'm trying! I really am!

"Tachibana, weaken the line so I can cut it."

My instructor Shinra-senpai told me. So I concentrate on weakening the line. Kaichou told me that a Sacred Gear should respond to the users thoughts and desires and if I desire it to be weaker then it will weaken! So I command you to weaken!

Cut!

The line was cut by Shinra-senpai's naginata. Meguri-senpai collapses to the floor and coughs violently. Oops, I didn't mean to do that senpai, I really didn't.

"Ooh my Maou! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I thought I was going to dieeee!"

I went over and patted her back. I didn't mean to try and kill her. She told me that I can try Absorption Line on her. So I did and it went for her throat and constricted her airway. Uwah, I don't think she will want to be my friend after this.

"I-I am so sorry!"

She smiled at me which made my face turn a little red.

"Naw, don't worry about it. I said I would help you and I will! That way, you can help Kaichou get stronger also!"

I nodded and stood up. I then walked over to Shinra-senpai again who is looking at me sternly. It must be because I did technically strangle a fellow member of Kaichou's peerage. It wasn't my intention, it really wasn't.

"Now, Tachibana. Lets try using Blaze Black Flare that Kaichou told you about."

"That's the black fire one, right?"

"Yes. The flames are said to be cursed. Now try and hit that target over there."

Shinra-senpai extended her finger and pointed at a target. I nodded and pointed my hand at the target! Come on black flames! Fire out and make senpai proud!

"You can do it Makoto-chan!"

Meguri-senpai cheered me on so I faced her way and smiled!

Shot!

"Uwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwah! I'm on fireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Oops! I got too excited and shot black flames at her! She's running around like a headless chicken! Shit! Not only do I strangle her, I also set her on fire!

"Tachibana! Put them out!"

"A-Ah, how?"

I asked Shinra-senpai. How am I meant to do something like that senpai? I don't know what you want me to do. I can't just suddenly click my fingers and put them out. I haven't had the training to do such things senpai.

"SOMEONE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I extended my hand to Meguri-senpai...

Capture!

A shadowy aura appeared around Meguri-senpai and held her down! Oops, I think this is what Kaichou called Shadow Prison. The power to restrain my opponents with a shadowy aura.

"OOH SHIT! HELP! I CANT MOVE!"

"Tachibana!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that!"

Then as I said that, I glowed and so did the place Meguri-senpai is kneeling. Ooh no, I think her power is being taken away now. Not by me using Absorption Line as that absorbs peoples power, but me using Delete Field. It has the power to take opponents power away. So other words, weakening them until its pretty much gone.

"I'M FEELING WEAKER! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"TACHIBANA!"

"WHAT DO I DO!?"

I cried as I extended my hand with the little lizard on it.

Constrict!

Ooh shit! The line shot out and now has wrapped around her neck! Oooh fucking hell! Now I'm strangling her! She looks like she is about to die! I don't know what I am supposed to do here! Someone tell me what to do right now!

"I-I...CANT B-BREATHE! H-HELP...!"

Ooh shit! I'm going to kill her! I'm so sorry Meguri-senpai! She's turning blue! B-But, it kind of looks like bondage, to the extreme! The extreme hardcore bondage! I'm not really into it at all but I at least all of the Sacred Gears! Isn't that a plus senpai!? I don't know if it is or not but I am trying my best!

Bisha!

Water rained down on Meguri-senpai, and on me at the same time! The line was also cut by Shinra-senpai. Her naginata cut it but the water is from...Kaichou. She has a mad expression on her face. Well, at least the Sacred Gears have stopped going out of control.

"Makoto-san! I said to train yourself, not torture Tomoe!"

"...Sorry."

I said sadly. I didn't mean to do it. Meguri-senpai definitely wont be my friend now. And Shinra-senpai will most likely not want to talk to me anymore after this. She is already someone I find hard to speak to but now with this, she wont want to speak to me at all. I should just give up.

Clearly, I'm not meant to do things like this. I am not meant to be super girl or something. I can't even use the Sacred Gears when I command them and they just shoot out or stop movements or take away powers or wrap around peoples necks.

"No, its fine. You only just started. Using the abilities like this is a good enough start. Next we'll have to refine your usage of the Sacred Gears."

"I-I see. I-I'm sorry I did that."

I apologized with a head bow. I honestly don't know what's going to happen when they are around me. I seem to cause pain to people. I walked towards Meguri-senpai and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry senpai. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Ehehe, its fine Makoto-chan."

How can she say that? I hurt her a lot yet she is saying things like that? I couldn't face myself if she hates me. I don't like people hating me in the first place.

"R-Really? I bound and burned you."

"Plus choked and took power away from me! But that's all in the past now!"

"Y-Yes, I see. Thank you for forgiving me."

"Not a problem!"

She then fell to the ground and is now unconscious! Its my fault...that she's like this now. Great, I've knocked her out. Well, does that mean I'm being a good or bad Devil? I've pretty much killed this girl on the ground.

"Tsubaki, could you take Tomoe to the infirmary?"

"Yes Kaichou."

Shinra-senpai walked over, picked up senpai and carried her away. I looked at the Kaichou who seems to be giving me a look. Not a dirty look or anything. More like a questioning one or something.

The Kaichou then came over to me looking somewhat disappointed. Of course she is. I've nearly killed a peerage member of hers and I'm not getting any better with these things.

"Makoto-san..."

"I know. I didn't do it right. I was bad and that's all there is too it. Clearly, I'm not that good at being a Devil. I even hurt comrades."

"Yes, its true. You aren't good, right now. No one is perfect from the get go. You'll just have to try harder and harder. One Sacred Gear would be hard to Master, but using four from the get go is going to be tough. But, I am confident that you'll be able to do it."

Encouraging words from Kaichou. Well, they were sort of encouraging anyway.

"For now, you may leave. Recharge and whatnot. But be sure to come back later on."

I nodded and left the sports field. I have to come back later on for the normal student council things. I don't even know what I am on the student council yet. Kaichou hasn't mentioned it. And I'm afraid to ask. It seems silly, doesn't it? I think its a little strange for me to feel upset because of it.

I left the schools grounds and made my way to the park with the big fountain. I always like sitting in front of that big fountain and thinking about...well anything that might be bothering. Just like the water flowing, my thoughts flow also.

* * *

...I made it to the park and was about to sit down, when I noticed that boy...erm, the one that got killed by the Fallen Angel. I heard from Kaichou that he got turned into a Devil by Rias-senpai. But...well, I didn't expect him to be here.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I don't know if he knows he's a Devil. And I don't want to put my nose into someone else's...peerage I think Kaichou called it.

I don't really know much about him but I do know that he is a senpai. He's in the second year. But besides that...I don't know anything about him. Although I did hear about a pervert that matches his description. Is he a pervert?

But I then felt a mysterious feeling coming from behind...I don't know his name. Whatever his name is, someone is coming from behind him. It feels almost ominous...evil. Intent on hurting the boy.

The person who appeared from the shadows is a man of a height that might be 6 foot. Even if not 6 foot, still very tall. And he is...well, if I was into guys, I guess he would be handsome but I'm not into guys so he's just the same to me.

The boy also notices it and turns around to face the man who is dressed in a large coat.

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

Ooh no. This man is...yes, it feels just like that girl. This man is a Fallen Angel. I can tell that much with my body. And the boy, well he is surprised by this person. He is even taking foot steps back, but I don't think the Fallen Angel has seen or even noticed my presence yet.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

He said as he took off his coat, revealing his black crow wings. Those wings I've seen a few times now.

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a stray. So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

What does it mean to be a stray? I don't know what it is but I can't let this person hurt this boy again! He doesn't even know what's happening!

I rushed behind the Fallen Angel who has aimed his light spear at the youth. I made the Absorption Line appear on my wrist. The cute lizard looks adorable as always. This thing has the power to gradually absorb the power of my opponents as long as the line is attached, according to Kaichou.

"Extend my line!"

I shouted as the lizard opened its mouth, releasing a line! It went towards the Fallen Angels throat again and wrapped around his throat! Yes, a success! I seem to be good at strangling people so I will do that from now on as well! So in addition to stealing the power slowly, I will also strange the bastard!

"W-What!?"

The man gasped out as the boy looked past him, to look at me.

"Please run away quickly senpai!"

"E-Eh!? What are you saying!?"

Doesn't he understand? I can't keep this guy, contained for much longer!

"Please just run away! This guy is bad news!"

"B-But I couldn't leave you to deal with this person!"

"I said go!"

He looks conflicted and doesn't move! Geez, please listen to me senpai and run away! Don't worry about me! I can do something to slow him down at least!

The Fallen Angel turns towards me and summons a light spear. But he didn't aim the light spear towards me, he aimed it at the line...! He is going to cut the line! I don't think so!

I strengthened my resolve. I don't want the Fallen Angel to cut the line! If the line is cut then he will come after me, then the boy who hasn't run away! Geez, you'd think he would take my advice and run away from here! But no, he doesn't!

"Cut this!"

The Fallen Angel attempted to cut the line...but the spear didn't cut it!

Pull!

I pulled on the line and made him fall to the floor! Yes! With the Fallen Angel on the floor, the boy can escape and I...well, I will cross that bridge when I come to it!

"Will you please run away now!?"

"But, what's going on!?"

Great, so he hasn't been told after all. It makes me grateful that Kaichou did it for me at the first opportunity she had. I wouldn't like to be kept in the dark about this kind of thing.

"Ask Rias Gremory-senpai! Just trust me and go and ask her about what's going on! Don't worry about me! I-I can beat this guy!"

I lied through my teeth. I haven't a chance in hell in beating this guy. I'm a distraction at most!

"But..."

"Please!"

He looked away then looked at me.

"I'll get help!"

Before I could retort, he ran away...to get help! N-No! If...wait, if Rias-senpai comes then she could deal with the Fallen Angel. All I have to do is keep this bastard here busy.

"G-Get off!"

He cried out as he summoned another light spear. If he is thinking about using it on the line then he has already proven that he can't cut it. So what is he going to do with a light spear now? He must be going to use it to cut the line.

But my guess wasn't right. He wasn't going to cut the line at all because he has pointed that spear of light at me! He's going to throw it at me!

"Die!"

Throw!

The light spear was thrown at me but now that I'm a Devil, my reaction time has become a little better so I moved my body to the left and narrowly avoided it.

"Missed me!"

He became angry and fired off another light spear! Shit! Its coming in the right so I dodged the opposite way and again, I narrowly missed it! Hey, I'm not doing that badly. But I can't let him continue on firing these things at me, I'm going to get caught by one of them and get shanked.

"Die!"

He fired another light spear at me but I dodged it! I then held out my hand!

"Delete Field! Take away his power! And Shadow Prison! Restrict his movements!"

I activated those two Sacred Gears at once! Since I'm not used to it, it takes quite abit of stamina to make them active, but with Shadow Prison, his movements will be restricted!

Ok! With this he isn't going to be able to move! Triple threat! I have his movements restricted, his power being taken away by Delete Field and also being absorbed by Absorption Line. But I can't defeat him like this, can I? I need to be able to do something that kills him.

I'm not a killer, and I don't want to be but this person was going to kill that boy, and that's not fair so I have to also do something to him but what...

Wait, I have a Sacred Gear that fires out black flames. So if I can use that, I should be able to cause some damage and didn't Kaichou say that they are cursed? Maybe they can inflict a curse on this thing here!

"Its time to burn!"

I put out my hand and concentrated and concentrated...

Puff!

With a puff of smoke, black flames gathered by my hand. Using my will, I directed the flames at the Fallen Angel!

"Burn Angel burn!"

I fired the shot of black flames directly at the Fallen Angel! But before they reached him, they fizzled out...

Fall!

I fell to the floor, all of my power, seemingly being taken away from me. Is it because of the Sacred Gears? Did they really take so much of my stamina that as I was about to beat him, it stopped working?

Even the prison of shadows have stopped working. Damn it. I need to work on stamina huh. That's my main weakness right now. I would've won if the fire reached him but I didn't have the stamina to use it properly. It might be because I was using my Sacred Gears before.

"Well girl. I was actually frightened for a moment then. Geez, you know how to scare people huh. I wouldn't of taken a Loli to be that skilled."

What has me being a Loli got to do with anything!? Loli's can kick ass also! I hate him even more now! Loli's rule, you know!?

I looked at him to see him coming over to me. I can't move my body. Geez, I don't want to die again. I seriously don't want to die again. Even when I try and help someone, I come off as a distraction at most.

"Such a pity girl. We could've had more fun."

The man made a light spear appear and he pointed it at me. I don't want to die!

"You stay away from that Loli!"

Eh? Who's calling me a Loli now!? I looked around...a flash of red and then black and brown got my attention. So I focused my eyes on the people. One of them is...Rias-senpai. The red hair is unmistakable. The person next to her is...that boy I don't know the name of. And finally the young woman next to Rias-senpai is...Kaichou!

Aah! She has come to save me! I have mixed feelings about it. I'm of course happy that she has come but sad that she needed to come. If only I was a little stronger than I could've beaten this guy down and then ran away to go home or something.

"Red hair...you must be from Gremory, and you must be from Sitri. The one who is friends with Gremory..."

The Angel that's Fallen muttered to himself.

"That is correct. I am Sona Sitri from the Sitri clan. And this is the ape...erm, this is Rias Gremory from the Gremory clan. And that girl there belongs to me. So back away from her nice and slowly."

Did she say I belong to her? For some reason, my heart beat got faster. Whats with that? She means that I belong to her as I am her servant, not in other ways...I think.

"Don't call me an ape Sona."

Rias-senpai muttered but Kaichou sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever."

Kaichou dismissed Rias-senpai's words then looked at the Fallen Angel who put away his spear. He is outnumbered so...take that!

"…Fufu. Well, well. So this girl belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologise. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay her while having a walk."

"Hmph, thank you for the advise. Now please get away from her, immediately."

Kaichou's threatening tone. Its dark and I wouldn't want to mess with her at all.

The man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky. I suppose he doesn't have a retort to Kaichou's words. He then disappeared into the sky. Good ridden's I say.

Kaichou came over to me so I looked down. I wonder if I disappointed her. Did I disappoint you Kaichou?

"Makoto-san. Please look at me."

I gave a small nod and looked upwards at her. The face I expected to see was one of anger, but I see a smile instead. She really does have a beautiful smile.

"...Are you angry at me?"

"No, I'm not. By chance, I went on a little walk with Rias, and we happened upon Hyoudou-kun. He told us the situation and how you saved him. So we came here as quickly as possible. You did very well indeed Makoto-san. You would've won, if not for your stamina problem."

I nodded in understanding. I thought that's what it was. Kaichou then kneeled down and patted my head.

"For your first fight, you did remarkable."

"T-Thank you Kaichou."

She helped me to my feet and helped balance me. I just feel so weak right now. Can this be just because I used the Sacred Gears? Or...was it because I was using them before in the training?

"I'll take you home."

S-She's going to take me home huh. I-I see. Kaichou suddenly coming out with something like that is unexpected. But it isn't unwelcome. Kaichou turns to Rias-senpai.

"I suggest you fill in your servant about this now Rias."

"Whatever Sona, I was going to anyway. Don't tell me what to do butch."

"Ok Rias, if that's what you want."

Kaichou then started helping me out of there. Well, my first proper battle was almost a success! I did quite abit of damage I think. If only I had some more stamina, then I would've won against that person. But that doesn't matter now. As long as that senpai and I are fine, it doesn't matter. I will become stronger though, so Kaichou doesn't have to save me anymore.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that! Thank you for everyone sending in the names for Lady Phenex. And it was very hard deciding through all of them because they all seemed very good. But I decided to use the name Reina or Rei for short. **

**So Lady Phenex is now Reina Phenex and in Makoto's harem! Oh, there is also a reason why she has all four Sacred Gears right now which will be revealed later on. Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Akeno.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; That's Makoto-chan for you!**

**Dana; A fem Regulus does sound appealing but I don't know about a Fallen Gabriel as a Rook. And even if I did a fem Regulus, I wouldn't know who to replace on Sairaorg's peerage.**

**Heir of the Overlord; Well, I could be convinced to change my mind on the harems if more people wanted it.**

**Sano; Yeah, she seems to be getting it a lot hehe, poor girl, lol.**

**Bael; Reina as a stalker. Yeah, that could happen. But Yasaka daughter of Yasaka? Might get a little confusing.**

**Guest 1; I'm not giving Grayfia to anyone in this story. She'll be with Sirzechs like in canon.**

**Xuan; I don't think she will hehe.**

**Guest 2; Well, I can always be persuaded about some members of the harems but some are set in stone.**

**Cloud; This chapter is Ruruko/Makoto centric. And yeah, she will show a little rivalry with Ruruko.**

**Ark; Hehe, yeah karma alright.**

* * *

**You don't get drunk in the student council!**

On a sunny day, I was asked to eat lunch with a girl with green eyes like emeralds and brown hair that's tied into twin tails and several green clips in her hair. The girl I am talking about is of course Nimura Ruruko-san. We are close enough now so that we are on a first name basis but I still use san, as opposed to using chan. If I used chan, it would mean we are very close but I don't know what we are.

I think we are friends but I'm not sure. I hope we are friends anyway. She wouldn't of called me out to eat lunch with her if we weren't friends, right? Yeah, that's right. Ruruko-san and I are great friends!

"Good news, isn't it Makoto-san?"

Ruruko-san said to me. Yeah, I suppose it is good news. Kaichou is happy with me, finally. She is happy that I was able to beat back the Fallen Angel but I am happy that I was able to help someone, finally. To be able to fight off someone who is trying to hurt someone else. That's what I want. I want the power so no one has to cry anymore.

"Yes, it is Ruruko-san! I'm happy Kaichou is happy with me."

I say with a smile. I couldn't be more happy. But for some reason, I feel this happy because she is happy with me. Is it because she is my Master? Is it because she is someone I look up to and respect? I think its that reason. But that's also good. If I can get her too respect me then we can be on...almost equal footing with her.

"You know, I heard how you almost killed Meguri-senpai."

"Y-Yes, I didn't mean to do that. It was more like...she just seemed to awaken something within my Sacred Gears. It wasn't my intention to hurt her yet my Sacred Gears seem to want to kill her. I don't bare any ill will towards her, yet every time my Sacred Gears are activate and she's around, they seem to go for her."

"Hmmmmm, really? Isn't that a strange thing? Maybe Meguri-senpai has done something to you and your Sacred Gears are punishing her, subconsciously of course. You said it yourself. You bare no ill will towards her. But your Sacred Gears are maybe reacting towards something you dislike about her?"

"Ehehe, perhaps but I don't have a problem with Meguri-senpai. I don't even have any thoughts about her beyond the student council."

Its the truth. She's a nice girl but right now, I don't really have any personal feelings for her, or anyone really beyond friendship that is. No, that's not completely true. There's Koneko-chan. She understands me better than most do. And she was the person who became my friend before anyone else did. She actually was the one who talked to when.

If it wasn't for Koneko-chan, I would still be alone. And I don't like being alone, ever. Its not something I like thinking about. Being alone that is. I never want to be alone again! Being alone sucks!

"Is that so?"

"It is yes. She's just a friend to me, like we are, right?"

"Y-Yes. We are friends."

I smiled happily. We are friends after all. I thought we were. And I'm happy to be friends with Ruruko-san. She's the first year like me so of course we are going to be getting along great. Plus she doesn't try and grope me like Meguri-senpai did the other day.

She's a little hyperactive and while I like it, she also tries to molest me sometimes. It took Kaichou and Shinra-senpai to stop her last time and this time...well, if this time ever comes then I don't know what will happen!

"Ruruko-san, about being a Devil...do you like it?"

"Hmmmmm, its ok I guess. I mean, Kaichou can be a little...whoa sometimes but she is a nice Kaichou and I respect her very much. She could lighten up though, don't you think?"

She sent a playful smirk in my direction. Yeah, Kaichou is a great woman but she could lighten up a little.

"True~ But can you imagine what she would do to us if we were around her and said that~?"

I sent the playful smirk back at her. I'm glad we can get along so well!

"She'd kill us! Just imagine the bloodbath!"

"Ooh, the horror! Please don't ever say that again!"

"Heheheh! Kaichou will lure us to her dungeon of pain!"

"Kaichou's dungeon of pain sounds scary!"

We laughed to one another happily. Its times like this when...

"My dungeon of pain huh."

...That voice. The feeling of death lingering around behind us. I don't want to die. I know the voice all too well! The voice is going to kill us! Ruruko-san and I shivered in terror and strengthened our resolve at the same time.

We turned around to see...the death Kaichou herself. She has that ominous aura around her body...! P-Please don't kill us Kaichou! We are innocent girls!

"Did we say dungeon of pain? We really meant castle of love and forgiveness!"

Good save Ruruko-san. I just gave a small nod in her direction. Its a good thing to say the least. I just want to run away! The Kaichou of the student council is scary when she's got that scary aura around her body! Kaichou! Please don't kill us!

"W-What she said! Kaichou has a loving castle of love and forgiveness! We love Kaichou! Don't we Ruruko-san!?"

"Yep! We love Kaichou very much! And we hope she loves us just as much as we love her, right Makoto-san!?"

"Y-Yes! Kaichou's love for us is grand! We can feel it with our bodies!"

Ruruko-san and I nod to one another, but the Kaichou's strict gaze doesn't let up, even for a second. Uu, Kaichou-sama please don't think any less of us. We shouldn't of talked about you like that but we love you really.

"Nice try you two. But you have to stay behind late to finish off some work while I treat everyone else to ice cream."

""Boo. That's not fair.""

Ruruko-san and I sighed to one another. That's it, isn't it? The evil Kaichou then walks off while smiling to herself in victory.

"She's seriously evil sometimes."

Ruruko-san sighed out. I agree with you. She's going to treat everyone else to ice cream and leave us in the dust. How can she be so cruel? I mean, really? Its cruel and evil. Ruruko-san...uwah.

"I agree with you."

"But! That doesn't mean we can't have some fun in the student council."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

She gave me a slight wink which made me blush a little. Ruruko-san is a little...cute. She is kind of cute I guess. If you looked at her, you could tell that while she doesn't have large breasts, she is quite cute. Maybe even Koneko-chan cute.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that we have some fun."

"Hehe, I will just have to trust in you then."

"Yep! Trust in me!"

I will just trust in Ruruko-san to make it fun. I'm sure she will make it fun, I hope!

Soon after that, we went to our separate classes. Ruruko-san is in a different class to me. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun like friends do! I got back to the class and sat down at my desk which Koneko-chan sat right next to me.

"...Sorry I couldn't have lunch with you."

The Loli girl with white hair said to me. Ehehe, Koneko-chan couldn't eat lunch with me today because she was called into the Occult Research club by Gremory-senpai for some kind of duty.

"No. Don't think of it Koneko-chan. I had the best time with Ruruko-san...well, until we got done by Kaichou that is."

For some reason, when I mentioned Ruruko-sans name, Koneko-chan's eyebrow twitched? Eh? What's that about Koneko-chan? If I didn't know better then I would say that you are jealous~ But of course you wouldn't be jealous.

"...So you had fun with Nimura-san. And you are on a first name basis with her."

"Y-Yes. Is that fine?"

For some reason, I felt like I had to ask, which is a little weird because...well it doesn't make sense.

"...I don't choose who you hang out with."

"Ehehe, I see. Koneko-chan, I would've eaten lunch with you but you was busy."

"...Because of that ape..."

She muttered something to herself but I couldn't hear it. If I had to take a guess then I would say that someone, possibly myself was called something. But that's just a guess as even as a Devil, she whispered so quietly that I didn't hear it.

"Koneko-chan, I'm free tomorrow for lunch. Want to eat lunch then?"

"...Sure. That sounds good. ...Just us?"

"Y-Yes, if that's what you want."

Just us Koneko-chan. Fufufu, that's a little naughty of you. What kind of things are you thinking about? Probably not the same as I am thinking of right now.

"...It is. ...You were mine first."

"Y-Yours?"

I asked hopefully. Koneko-chan, have you fallen for me? Haha, yeah that's not possible.

"...Yes, my friend first."

Yeah, I thought so. Hehe, it wouldn't be anything else, would it? No matter what I think about it, it isn't going to change the situation. Only I can change the situation, and I will one day. Right now, I'm too shy to change the situation. If I do say something and mess up our friendship...I would rather be a friend to Koneko-chan and have her in my life as opposed to us being distant because I confessed.

Its her fault for making me love her. She cast a demonic spell on me or something. I'm sure that she can do things like that. And if she can't, I just fell for her the natural way.

"Y-Yes, friend first."

"...Something on your mind?"

"Ehehe, nope. Nothing on my mind. Nothing whatsoever!"

"...I thought so."

Is that a dig at my intelligence? I gave her a little look, but she just flashed me a peace sign. Only you Koneko-chan. Only you can get away with something like this.

...By the end of the day, Ruruko-san and I were in the clubroom, looking at a stack of papers. Kaichou really is going along with it. We cry to ourselves as Kaichou stands in front of us.

"Now we, as in the rest of the student council are going out for ice cream. Please have these documents filled out by tomorrow."

By tomorrow. Those things are as tall as I am! I know I'm not that tall but it should give you all an idea about how many papers are there. Ruruko-san and I look to one another and cry a little. This isn't fair. It isn't like we were being horrible at lunch. It was only a little joke.

"Muuu, Kaichou. Can I stay with them?"

"No Tomoe. You can't. Ruruko and Makoto-san are getting punished."

"Uuuuuuuu, ok then Kaichou."

Kaichou then looks at us two girls who are sat on the chairs at the table.

"Well, this is goodbye. Have fun."

Kaichou then leaves with the rest of the student council. I looked to Ruruko-san to see her looking at the stack of papers.

"Ooh, Kaichou. I can't believe that she is actually going through with this. But, Makoto-san. Look what I got."

She held up something. A bottle. What's inside? It looks like clear liquid but it isn't water. I can't tell what it is, but I know it isn't water. Ooh well, I wonder what's inside the bottle?

"So, what's inside there?"

"Hehe, its Kaichou's stash of alcohol."

Kaichou has a stash of alcohol? I didn't take Kaichou to be a drinker. Really huh. Kaichou haven't you been a naughty girl?

"Really? She has a stash?"

I asked with a tilted head. I just can't accept it but if Ruruko-san thinks it is then I will go along with it.

"She does yes. I found out about it just the other day. She asked me to clean this room and as I was cleaning the room, I found this secret compartment, so I naturally get curious and found this. I didn't take Kaichou to be someone who drinks but this is more than enough evidence."

"True! So, like we do shots?"

"Ooh yeah baby! Say, the first person to finish two documents gets the first shot!"

"Yeah!"

We both scramble to the documents and fill them out as quick as we can! It might be a little irresponsible but its going to help us bond. And what's life if not for being a little irresponsible.

* * *

**Sona P.O.V**

I had left Ruruko and Makoto-san to deal with some documents. I said that it will take all night, but the truth is they wont be working all night. I'm not heartless. I just want to teach them a lesson. So that's why I left them for two hours. And now I've come back with the peerage to help them finish off the documents I had made them do.

"Muu, Kaichou. Wasn't it a little mean to leave them there?"

Tomoe keeps saying things like this to me. I know it was mean but its necessary. I want respect from my peerage. I realize they were joking but I couldn't back down.

"Don't worry. That's why we are going back now."

I said with a nod of my head.

"R-Really!? Yay! Thank you Kaichou!"

I haven't a clue as to why she is thanking me but I will take it anyway.

I pushed those thoughts to the side and walked towards the student council room. Its been a couple of hours now. I am going to say that I had a change of heart to let them go home.

We got to the student council room and entered. But when we entered, I saw a sight I wish I didn't see.

"Do a body shot off me Ruru-chan~!"

"Yay~! Body shot off Mako-chan~!"

Ehehehe...what the hell are they doing!? Body shot? Lying down on the table with Ruruko above her, Makoto-san licks her lips, waiting for the body shot...BODY SHOTS IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM!? ALCOHOL!? IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Ooh, Makoto-chan and Ruruko-chan are drunk huh~?"

"Shut up Tomoe."

I said rather calmly. Inside, I'm downright pissed off! They aren't only drunk on school property, but they've also messed up the student council room! Ruruko is actually doing a body shot off Makoto-san! Ooooooh my Maou!

"Uwah, sorry. But Makoto-chan is totally cute right now~!"

She's totally drunk right now! I can't even...she's not even dressed! She's in her panties and bra! The same for Ruruko! This isn't right at all!

"Ooooh~ Ruru-chan's hot tongue on Makoto's cold stomach sets my skin aflame~"

Ooh no. Someone is going to have to stop this. But I'm paralyzed right now. The student council is in a mess, and those two are like...doing ecchi things with one another. I didn't know they were into one another like that. Clearly, I don't care if they do things as I am quite the open minded person but to do it in the student council room is...unforgivable.

"Ruruko-chan..."

"Ooh dear..."

Tomoe and Momo whisper out. Yeah, I can see this going sour soon enough, for Tomoe. Its obvious to anyone, even me that she is sexually attracted to Makoto-san. Even I figured that out and I don't really pay attention to things like that.

"Erm...shouldn't we stop this?"

"Yes, I think so but I can't look away. Its really fascinating."

Tsubasa is right but what Tsubaki said isn't right. It isn't fascinating. Its disturbing how they can do things like this in the student council room.

"Oooooooh~ Ruru-chan's tongue is good~"

"Does Mako-chan want my tongue in her small cute mouth~?"

Ooh no. They can't do that here! I forbid it!

"..."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I want to speak but I can't! The words aren't coming out at all!

"Yes~ I want Ruru-chan to take my lipginity~"

Her lip what? Never mind that now! Ruruko has moved up Makoto-sans body and has pinned her hands above her on the desk! Ruruko is hovering above her! This is like porn or something! Something the ape should know about then. I've never watched it but I've heard that they do things like this in porn...

"What are you waiting for~? Love me like you do~"

"I'm not waiting for anything Mako-chan~"

I can't watch this! I can't move and I can't watch this either! For some reason, its bothering me more than it should do. And I don't know why either. Its because...I don't know. It shouldn't bother me like this. It bothers me that they are doing it in here yet its also bothering me on another level but that level...I haven't felt something like this before.

Is this...jealousy? Am I jealous? And if I am, who am I jealous of? Am I jealous of Ruruko for being that close to Makoto-san? Or am I jealous of Makoto-san being that close to Ruruko? No, it wouldn't be the latter of those things as Ruruko has been close to...I'm not entertaining an idea like this.

Ruruko starts going down. They are actually going to kiss, and I have to witness it, unwillingly at that. I don't want to see them kissing.

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU BITCH!"

BANG!

Ooh, Tomoe. You shouldn't of smacked Ruruko off of Makoto-san like that. The drunk girl wont know what's happening. And holding Makoto-san like that isn't good.

"Makoto-chan! Speak to me! Please tell me that she didn't hurt you!"

Makoto-san raised a hand and patted her cheek softly.

"Hehe, you're pretty."

Tomoe's whole face went bright red and she looked away shyly.

"T-Thank you. You're very cute!"

"THAT'S MY LOLI!"

TACKLE!

Ruruko tackled Tomoe to the ground and now they are having a wrestle on the floor! Geez, this isn't normal behaviour. Makoto-san jumped off the table and clapped.

"Whoever wins gets to see my boobs~"

""I'M GOING TO SEE HER BOOBS!""

Ooh this has to stop. They are fighting on the floor to get a chance to see Makoto-sans boobs!

"That's it! Enough already! Tomoe! Ruruko! Off the floor!"

They stopped the wrestling and looked up at me. I gave them an emotionless stare which made them shiver. They got off the floor and both hugged our newest member tightly.

"Makoto-san, Ruruko. Please explain why you two are intoxicated."

"Kaichou, its your fault. You made us work when we were bonding at lunch. And then you were being a mean extra extra ultimate poo poo head by making us do all these naughty documents~"

"So Ruru-chan and I got drunk off your alcohol! Your alcohol is the naughty one that made us like this!"

My alcohol? What are they talking about? I don't have any alcohol.

"What?"

Ruruko went over to my table and picked up a bottle. She then handed me the bottle. This isn't mine.

"Ruru-chan, found this in your secret draw and we got drunk because Kai, that's you, made us get serious and do naughty work!"

I looked this bottle over...the label...I opened it to see...Rias. I can see a single lock of red hair taped to the back of this label. That ape Rias planted this in here and...I bet she was going to use this against me. She's dead later.

"Ugh..."

I put a hand to my forehead and sighed.

"Lets run Ruru-chan!"

"Where!?"

"Mexico!"

W-What are they doing...? They grasped hands and ran out of the room! If they are seen by everyone it could affect the reputation of the student council and if that ape Gremory sees them then she will use it against me!

"Get them everyone!"

[Yes Kaichou!]

We all ran out after them. This is going to be one long night indeed.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that! A little Ruru-chan and Mako-chan bonding this chapter! And I think I will have Jeanne as Sona's other Knight. Also, about Asia. Who's harem should she be in? I can't decide by myself so...I will let everyone else decide! Well, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Akeno, Tsubasa, Isabela.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Thank you very much!**

**Sano; Yup, Koneko is jealous alright.**

**Castor115; Thank you!**

**Dana; I like Jeanne being an exorcist and having a holy sword of her own. Those suggestions for the swords do sound good. A fem Fenrir sounds good also.**

**Ark; Thank you! And yeah, if Akeno came onto her straight away then Koneko will become angry.**

**Akeno Senpai; Thank you! Yeah, Asia is in Makoto's harem.**

**Guest 1; I suppose it is a little bad to feel disturbed by it.**

**Xuan; Thanks! And yeah, that does sound good.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, neither have I so I think I will.**

**Earl; Yeah, it will definitely make Rias unhappy.**

**Light Way; Yeah, it will be a little awkward.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Girl meets nun**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! My head really hurts! Ever since last night, my head has been killing me! But, it was worth it. Ruruko-san and I became closer and closer. We became really good friends. And she is quite cute if I do say so myself. But its good that we did the drinking. It was away for us to become closer and I want to become closer with Kaichou and her peerage. And since Ruruko-san and I are in the same year, I think that we are going to be great friends.

Somehow, I ended up in bed with Ruruko-san, nearly naked. I don't know how that happened but I am pretty sure nothing happened. I hope nothing happened anyway. I seriously hope nothing happened between us. If it did then I don't know what will happen between us. I almost freaked out but I didn't want to make the situation any worse so I just got out of there before she woke up.

Now I'm in my kitchen, making breakfast for myself and Ruruko-san. She's still asleep in my bed. I slipped out of there and made it to the kitchen after getting dressed. But for some reason I have a sense of dread and I don't know why.

I don't know what happened. I remember drinking some of that alcohol with Ruruko-san but after that...I have no idea. I don't even know how I made it home. I presume that someone, possibly Kaichou or a member of the student council took us here. Either that, or Ruruko-san brought me here and we just fell asleep.

I hope its one of those two, as I don't want to imagine someone else in my apartment. I continued making breakfast until I heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

"Ummmmmmm, what's happening...?"

I went to investigate that noise and I saw that...Ruruko-san is sat on my bed, holding her head in pain. Well, at least she is awake. I wonder what she is going to think about all of this?

"Ruruko-san..."

She looked up at me, and let a small cute smile grace her face, but its pained also. I understand your pain Ruruko-san. My head is killing me also.

"Makoto-san. What happened?"

"I-I don't know. But welcome to my apartment."

She looks around, and hangs her head in relief. I guess she was wondering where she was and now looks relieved. W-Well, that's also good that she is relieved now.

"Oh...this is your place huh. Its really cute. But, please tell me that we didn't have sex, or anything like that."

"I-I don't think so."

I said...a little sadly. Is it so bad if we did? W-Well, I know it would be bad but...never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. I've already accepted the fact that I'm not anyone's...type. No girl is going to look in my direction.

"Phew, a relief huh. Can you imagine if we did? We'd have no choice but to date one another!"

D-Date one another huh. Me and Ruruko-san dating one another. I wonder what that would be like? Me and her in a relationship...?

"Hehehe...yeah. But it didn't so...yup!"

I smiled at her and she did the same for me. This isn't exactly what I had in mind for bonding but I will take it. Ruruko-san then stands up and shows me her body...w-well, its covered slightly by her bra and panties but she still is cute.

"R-Ruruko-san!?"

"What?"

She tilted her head in confusion. She seems really confused! Why are you confused all of a sudden Ruruko-san!? Please don't be confused! You are showing me your body!

"Y-You are nearly naked!"

I said with a blush. But she just shook her head while smiling.

"I don't mind if you see me like this Makoto-san. Its not like we are going to be leering at one another is it? You aren't apart of that perverted trio."

Perverted trio. I've heard about them. Aren't they the naughty boys that peak on girls? Well I know that they wont be peaking on me. And I'm thankful for being a Loli in that respect.

"T-True enough. A-Anyway, I am going to go and make some breakfast now."

"Aaaaah, awesome~!"

I then left the room so she can get dressed in peace. But I kind of get the feeling that we are in trouble. I don't know why I feel like that but once we get to school...holy crap we trashed the schools student council room!

Ooh, that's why I've been feeling this sense of dread. Kaichou is going to murder us! Maybe we should run away to...run away. Hold on, something is coming back to me. Run away towards someplace...where are we going to run away too again? Erm...I said to Ruruko-san that we should run away towards someplace but I can't remember where we want to run away too.

I went into the kitchen and started again to prepare breakfast. As I was preparing breakfast, I heard a knock at the door. Owww, its too loud. Please don't knock at the door anymore.

I mock cried and went towards the door. I opened it without a care in the world to see that...Koneko-chan is here. Why is Koneko-chan here? Not that I mind but it is a little surprising. I thought that she was a little busy this morning with...well, things with her club and the new member...whatever his name is.

"Koneko-chan, what a pleasant surprise."

"...Good morning. I came for some food."

I sweatdropped and invited her inside.

"Please come inside Koneko-chan. I was about to finish cooking but there's plenty for three of us."

When I said the three of us, she stopped in her tracks and gave me a questioning look.

"...Three of us? Who are the three of us?"

"Me, you a-and Ruruko-san."

"...Nimura-san is here?"

She said with a voice full of what I believe to be venom. Eheheh, what's wrong Koneko-chan? Don't you like Ruruko-san or something? As I was about to question it, Ruruko-san walked out of my bedroom and came to the front door where we are.

"Say Makoto-san, do you have a hairbrush?"

She then looked at Koneko-chan and waved. Koneko-chan on the other hand narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Good morning Toujou-san!"

"...Nimura-san. Did you stay here last night?"

P-Please calm down that killing intent Koneko-chan! I-I'm getting scared right now! And please stop narrowing your eyes at her! I-I don't know what's going on right now!

"I did apparently. I don't remember much from last night but I woke up in Makoto-sans bed."

"...In her bed? Why was you in her bed?"

Ok, seriously Koneko-chan. That's really scary! Please don't murder Ruruko-san! Or me! The massive amount of killing intent isn't funny at all!

"I don't really know. Its kind of a burr. But her bed is quite comfortable."

Hearing that, Koneko-chan turned away and went for the door? Is she leaving?

"Koneko-chan...what's wrong?"

"...I forgot that I have to do something for Buchou this morning."

"W-Wait..."

Before I could stop her, she left the apartment. I tilted my head in confusion. What was that about? I went towards the door and I saw the fading figure of Koneko-chan going towards the school. I don't know what that was about. Why would she care if Ruruko-san was here? Yeah ok, it isn't normal to end up in bed with someone you haven't really known all that well...but I don't understand why she left.

"What was that about?"

Ruruko-san wonders aloud. I tilted my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I-I don't know. Erm...you was wondering where the hairbrush was?"

She nodded so I showed her to the bathroom. I hope something isn't wrong with Koneko-chan...

* * *

...By the end of the day, I felt like I wanted to die. Koneko-chan hasn't spoken to me all day. When I tried to speak to her in the classroom, she didn't speak back. Or when I asked if she wanted to eat lunch together like I promised yesterday, she said she was suddenly busy.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Kaichou chewed out me and Ruruko-san for the student council room and us getting drunk. It was supposed to be a little harmless fun yet it ended with us declaring that we were going to have sex in the middle of the schools cafeteria and videoing it. But luckily, we didn't actually get that far.

Yeah, I wish that didn't happen but we were let off eventually, after promising that we would stay behind extra hours every night for two weeks to do everyone's work. But as Ruruko-san and I said to one another, it was well worth it.

"Ehehe, Makoto-san. Isn't this kind of..."

"Awesome?"

I said, she nodded as we did some more work. We should be able to leave soon. But normal student council activities start in about one hour. We have to stay behind to do extra work, then we get about an hour off before doing student council work then we have to stay behind after student council duties so we can do more work.

"It was epic! Although I could've done without knowing that we were doing body shots off one another."

"Yeah, I could've done without that little bit of information."

"But...well, I guess we will have more time to get to know one another."

"That's true!"

So me and Ruruko-san continued to do this work until we could finally leave. No disrespect but I do like having a little time to myself. I know the student council work is good and all but I want sometime to myself. And I need to think about why Koneko-chan isn't speaking to me anymore.

I went towards the park, hopefully I don't see a Fallen Angel today. Everytime I go there, some Fallen Angel has been there. I want to go and have my park back!

"Hawaau!"

Hmm? A sudden voice.

At the same time I heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground.

When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"Are you alright Sister-san?"

I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~"

I took her hand and helped her up. But the wind blows off her veil to reveal blonde hair. Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

I then looked at her face...I couldn't take my eyes of her face. She's very...beautiful. Her beautiful green eyes and her blonde hair. I couldn't take my eyes off her for a few seconds but then I shook my head and went over to pick up her veil.

I got her veil and handed it back to her.

"H-Here you go."

Damn it! I even stuttered! How the hell does that happen!? Its because I am a shy person. I am always stuttering when I find someone cute. There are exceptions to that but most of the time, I end up a stuttering mess.

"Thank you very much~"

Her voice is so sweet! Its so angelic...I best not go down that road. If I thought about Angels, and stuff like that in general then it might hurt me. And I don't want to get a headache right now. I've had a headache pretty much all day.

Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one.

"A-Are you travelling?"

I stuttered again! Ugh! I shouldn't be stuttering right now!

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head.

Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church is also having a tough time.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad. Aah, so she can't speak Japanese that well. The reason I understand her is because Devils can understand others from around the world with an ability called Language. All Devils have it and since I'm a Devil now, I can understand this Sister quite well, perfectly in fact! Because whatever language she is speaking, I hear it in my native language. Its a pretty useful ability.

"I know where the Church is. Please follow me."

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute. Thanks to God huh. Sorry Sister but I don't think God guided you to me. More like the Maou-sama most likely. If God looks out for a Devil like me then I must be the exception.

So like that, me and the Sister set out for the Church. I wanted to speak to her, to question her several times about various things but I couldn't speak at all. My mouth was trying to make sound come out but my throat would always constrict. Geez girl, what have you done to me? I don't even know your name yet you have such power over me.

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

He will be fine since he is with his Okaa-sama. It seems like he just tripped over. An Okaa-sama too look after you. I wonder what that's like? I don't remember what my Kaa-chan used to do for me.

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"U-Um..."

The Sister went to the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying. I followed after her, to see what she is doing. Does she know how to use some kind of weird power to heal him or something? Yeah, healing powers don't exist...or do they?

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. What's that? And why is the boys knee healing? It wouldn't be demonic power as she is a Sister and most likely not a Devil. So it has to be some kind of other power.

The only thing I can think that it is, is a Sacred Gear. I mean, I have four so why wouldn't this girl have a Sacred Gear that can heal? I can burn people and other things so it wouldn't be weird for her to have a healing Sacred Gear.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, its the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. It looks like to me that she has a dark past or something judging by her facial expressions. She might've been smiling, but her face had an undertone of sadness. We all have pasts so I know that I can most likely relate.

As we neared the Church, my body was shivering. Is it because I am a Devil now? It must be. Devils going near Churches is a big no no. I wonder how Kaichou will feel about it? Most likely, she wont be happy with me but I know I'm doing the right thing.

"Is this the place?"

I asked her. She got her map out and looked. Aah I see, she is comparing the location with her map to our location. I personally just use the app on my phone, hehe. But I guess a Sister wouldn't really have access to that kind of technology.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

She smiles in relief. I really should be going right now. I shouldn't be here at all. I don't know what possessed me to help her in the first place...no, I know what it was. Kindness. I wanted to be kind. I like helping people, even when it causes me trouble. But I get the satisfaction of knowing that I've helped someone.

"I-I should be on my way."

"Please wait!"

I say my farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here..."

"I'm sorry. I-I have to go. I'm kind of in a rush."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled.

She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"You know. I've been rude."

"H-How?"

What a troubled response. Yet it was very adorable indeed.

"I was rude because I didn't tell you my name. My name is Tachibana Makoto. Some people call me Mako. You can call me whatever you want but definitely my first name and y-you can add c-c-chan if you like."

"I-I see! Yes, I haven't introduced myself either. How rude of me. My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia! And even add chan also! Makoto-chan!"

S-She called me Makoto-chan! F-For some reason, I feel very good inside about it.

"T-Then Asia-chan, lets meet again for that tea."

"Yes Makoto-chan! I will definitely find you again!"

Asia-chan bowed her head to me. I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight. I know that she's a good girl and I know that I most likely wont see her again...but I am glad that I was able to help her. Goodbye, Asia-chan.

* * *

**Well, the cute nun Asia-chan has been introduced~ It seems that Akeno and Makoto are a popular coupling. So Akeno is in Makoto's harem. Well, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the next chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; True thing my friend, true thing. Who could find Asia-chan annoying? She's the most adorable thing in the known universe (on par with Koneko actually hehe).**

**Guest 1; When I get to it.**

**Sano; Yeah, Koneko-chan is all jealous because of Ruruko-chan and Makoto-chan's little mishap right now.**

**Guest 2; Yes, she will be.**

**Goldenemu; Yes, she will be in the story. And yes, I will make one. Its at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Cloud; Yup, Koneko-chan is going to go to war alright!**

**Chaosrin; Thank you! And yes, I will certainly try.**

**Light way; Thank you! Yeah, little Neko-chan is in a mood now!**

**San; Here's the next chapter!**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Finding out you're a Queen**

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

I'm being scolded by Kaichou in the club room. Kaichou's expression looks more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at me.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

I know this Kaichou. Don't be so...mad at me. I thought that she would've been happy for me to do a good deed like that. Is it so bad that I want to help a girl who was in need? Those are my true thoughts but I can't say it to Kaichou as she isn't...really being nice right now.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Makoto-san."

Kaichou looks at me with her beautiful eyes and she brushes the hair out her eyes. Her eyes are serious so I know that she isn't joking.

"Yes Kaichou?"

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

"I do know Kaichou. I will apologize for causing you trouble. But I will never apologize for helping someone. If you ever asked me too either, I will stand my ground. Call me disobedient but I was...raised to be a good girl who helps people in need. And I will never ever forget those lessons my parents taught me before dying."

Kaichou puts on a troubled expression. I do know where she is coming from but I can't agree with the idea of not helping someone out in need. If the person is evil, then yes I wouldn't help them. But if they are good, like that girl Asia-chan then I am going to help her, no matter what.

"...Makoto-san. I would never ask to go back on your ideals as they are wonderful from what I hear. But you must understand my point of view also. I would be troubled if my servant was killed because you helped the girl out."

"I know Kaichou. I do know where you are coming from. I'm not a complete idiot. And I thank you for understanding my reasoning's. I promise to only help those who I feel to be truly good."

"Is that the best I can hope for?"

I nodded with a serious face.

"Yes. That's the best you are going to get from me."

"I see. Then I will accept that."

Kaichou and I took a little breath but then there's a knock at the door. Shinra-senpai went over to the door and opened it. The person who was there is a girl with blonde hair that is long. She's got a cute face, and she hasn't got a bad bust size either. Her name is Kiba Yumi-senpai. She's from the second year. I will admit that I kind of have a crush on her also. I haven't interacted with her much, but she did once help me with some girls who were picking on me.

But what is she doing here? I don't know why she is here, but Kaichou seems to know as she has stepped forward to greet Kiba-senpai.

"Kiba-san, I presume there has been an order?"

"Yes. Buchou has sent me to collect you, and T-Tachibana-san."

Hehe, she knows my name...wait, collect? What does she mean by collect us? Kaichou, seeing my confused face, looks at me with a straight face.

"Makoto-san. You and I are going on what might be called a field trip."

"A-A field trip? What do you mean, Kaichou?"

"You'll see soon enough. However, I regret that you are about to see a side of me that...isn't that pleasant but she starts it all the time."

What could she be referencing? I tilted my head in confusion as I'm hurried out of the door by Kaichou with Kiba-senpai following after us.

"Kaichou, what's going on?"

"Well, I...asked Rias that if there is a hunt, I would like you to be included also. To see how Devils fight. Please go along with me for this."

"O-Of course."

I smiled out as Kiba-senpai appeared beside me, walking with a smiley face. Ehehe, what's with that cute smile senpai? I didn't know what to say so I just made a small smile appear on my face and kept my head straight forward.

As we were walking, Kaichou told me the reason why we are going on this hunt. We are going to be killing a stray Devil. A stray Devil is a Devil that has strayed from their Master and now we are ordered with taking out said Devil. But Kaichou said I wont be fighting as I am still a newbie Devil.

We walked and walked until we arrived at the old school building. This is where Rias-senpai and her...peerage hang out. But I don't know why I am here. I didn't have time to ask as Kaichou and Kiba-senpai went on ahead of me. So I followed after them in a confused state.

We went up the stairs after entering the wooden door that's on the left hand side of the building. We arrived at a door that has a magical symbol on it. But Kiba-senpai opened the door so Kaichou and I followed.

"Hello Sona, Tachibana. Are you going to push me down some stairs today?"

As soon as we entered, Rias-senpai spoke in a dismissive tone. I looked around the room...I see Koneko-chan sat on the sofa. When I waved, she turned away from me. Is she still angry at me? I...don't want Koneko-chan to be angry at me. I don't even know what's wrong.

I continued to look around to see a girl with long black hair that's tied in a ponytail. She's got a figure that any girl would kill her. She's very beautiful and I've heard she is a kind senpai. Of course I am referring to Himejima Akeno-senpai.

I then notice someone else in the room. A boy with brown hair and a lewd look on his face, looking at the ape...looking at senpai. He's the boy that was in the park those times. Yes, it makes sense that he would be here. But, I still don't know his name.

"Hello Rias."

"H-Hello Rias-senpai. I am not going to push you down some stairs. That was an accident."

"Of course it was. You fucking attacked me, and I want retribution!"

She thinks I attacked her? I didn't do anything like that! Kaichou sighed hearing senpai's strong tone.

"So sad, aren't you ape?"

"Don't call me an ape Sona! You should be happy that I let you come along you whore!"

She just called senpai a whore! She called Kaichou a whore! And the odd thing is, besides the boy, no one else is really reacting to it!

"Don't resort to calling me names already Godzilla's twin, apezilla."

Apezilla, good one Kaichou. Hearing her name...her insult, Rias-senpai cried while pointing at Kaichou.

"DON'T CALL ME APEZILLA! YOU KNOW DOCTOR PENGUIN DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU ATTACK ME WITH WORDS LIKE THAT! SO GO AND CRAWL UNDER A ROCK BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES YOU SLUT!"

D-Did she have to scream!? Kaichou just strokes her hair in annoyance, hearing senpai's outrageous words.

"I'd rather be me than you, apezilla. And people do like me, unlike you. Everyone tolerates you at best."

Rias-senpai fell to the floor and burst out crying! W-Was it so bad!? Kaichou laughs at her as she cries. What kind of relationship do they have with one another?

"Kaichou...erm..."

She turns to me with a sorrowful look.

"I am sorry you had to witness that side of me. Its her. She provokes me all the time."

"I DON'T FUCKING PROVOKE YOU! YOU ATTACK ME WITH ALL THE WORDS YOU KNOW! JUST BECAUSE I AM BEAUTIFUL AND YOU'RE UGLY, DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TRY AND HURT ME!"

I tilted my head to the side as Rias-senpai stood up and dried her tears.

"Fuck sake Sona. You always attack me. Ooh Ise you butch. This Loli is someone who is trying to hurt me. Tell her to stop hurting me everyday with her words, and her body. Basically, she is the female version of you. She hurts me with her words, her body but not its fluids like you do."

What is she going on about? This senpai hurts her with...his fluids as well as his body and words? She's a strange chicken alright. She's the one eyed chicken in the kingdom of the blind.

But I went over to the senpai and bowed my head in a respectful manner. Even though he is a perv, he is a senpai who needs respect.

"My name is Tachibana Makoto. Please call me Makoto. I hope we can be friends."

"A-Ah! Yes! My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone calls me Ise so you can as well. Lets be friends!"

Senpai and I shook hands with one another. So his name is Hyoudou Issei. So, Ise-senpai then? Seeing our introduction, Kaichou smiles while Rias-senpai frowns. What's wrong with that face?

"We should be going. Come along everyone. Even you Sona."

Kaichou sighed at Rias-senpai. But Himejima-senpai activates what appears to be a magic circle. We all are then ushered by said senpai to get into the circle which we all do, with Rias-senpai trying to push Kaichou out of the circle once but she didn't do it.

"Ara, let us go."

Himejima-senpai then activated the magic circle. A light envelops us as I have a strange feeling inside my stomach. Fuu, what a weird sensation. But I ignored it as the light teleports us away!

* * *

...The place we ended up at is a place in the middle of a field. There are tall buildings around this one. The buildings are all high, yet they seem to be abandoned. I can see clearly, even though it is really late at night. Its due to being a Devil.

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko-chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that. I can't smell anything but it seems like she can. Koneko-chan has a good sense of smell it seems. I wonder why she can smell such a smell and I can't? How strange.

"Ise, Tachibana, its a good opportunity to experience what its like to fight."

"Pay close attention Makoto-san. I will be quizzing you later."

I nodded. Of course I would be getting quizzed on it. Kaichou is...ehehe, she isn't all bad but she is very strict.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that we won't be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now."

Rias-senpai said it to Ise-senpai who frowned. Even I'm a little sad about it but there's nothing I can do about it. I am just a newbie after all. Unless they want me to go and burn the person with my black flames.

"But you can watch what a Devils battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

The traits...didn't Kaichou mention this to me before? She said something about traits but I don't think she told me what the traits where. I guess she wants me to listen to this if her face is anything to go by.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Rias-senpai starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils. Looks like I will have to answer questions about this later so I will pay attention to these people.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba-senpai continues after Rias-senpai.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Himejima-senpai continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Rias-senpai speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

Evil Piece...Kaichou mentioned this to me. She said that they were the things she used to reincarnate humans, and other species into Devils.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game Chess to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

Kaichou told me about this before about the Evil Pieces based off Chess. But she didn't tell me what the traits of the pieces where. Although, I could have a guess based on what they look like.

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

I see now. So, I must be talented then. Or it must be because of my Sacred Gears that I was chosen. Kaichou...I wonder what piece I am? I will have to ask after this is dealt with. But this game...what is this game? What do they do for this game? I guess I would have too participate in these games for Kaichou...I will just have to do my best.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah."

Kiba-senpai answers Ise-senpai's question. I then turned to Kaichou but before I could say anything, Kaichou nodded at me. I guess she knew what I was thinking. She's sharp like always.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are..."

She stops there as something comes out of the shadows. The shadows twist and bend into a shape that's something I could be called grotesque. Its a topless woman but the bottom...is the disgusting bit.

The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own! From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller? Either way, its a monster. The Devils I have seen so far have...normal appearances yet this thing is a monster. Even though its a stray Devil, shouldn't it also be a normal looking one also? Either way, Rias-senpai speaks up.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Its disgusting laughter is hurting my ears.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Rias-senpai just laughs with her nose. But she then looked at Kaichou and the monster and smirked. Kaichou rolled her eyes at Rias-senpai. Eh? What's going on between them now? I shook my head as Rias-senpai speaks up.

"Fuck sake. Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi!"

"Yes!"

Kiba-senpai, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Rias-senpai gives her an order. Fast. She's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!

"Ise, Tachibana. I will continue from the lecture before."

Ooh, so she is going to continue.

"Yumi's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

Just like Rias-senpai said, Kiba-senpai's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow her movements with my eyes.

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit.

"And Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba-senpai stops and suddenly she is holding onto a European sword. She took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Kiba-senpai suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight."

So that's the Knight huh.

"Makoto-san. A question I want to ask you. If the Knight has speed, what would be their weakness?"

Their weakness? A weakness for a Devil with speed...hmmmmmm, a weakness for a speed user...

"W-Well, personally, I believe that if a Knight is fast, then the defence wouldn't be that strong."

"Hmm, is that your opinion?"

"It is. A speed user wouldn't have to worry about defence. Or they wouldn't have to worry about it if they are so fast that the enemy can catch them. But they are vulnerable to powerful attacks, if they aren't fast enough. But there's also another weakness I think they have. Its their legs. If they use their legs to move around, you do a strong damaging blow to the legs, they wont be able to move at full speed, therefore they will lose."

"What a good response. You are correct. The weaknesses you just described are the weaknesses of any Knight. There are some that have a high defence, but that's rare."

I smiled in appreciation. I think I just answered her quiz right.

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko-chan!

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is its..."

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan!

K-Koneko-chan! Hey, she's in trouble...

But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely. Holy shit. Koneko-chan is lifting up that thing without a care! She's awesome! Go Koneko-chan! Kick ass Koneko-chan!

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards. Damn Koneko-chan. I'm never pissing you off. I then looked to Kaichou who smirks.

"So, you know what I am going to ask. Please answer the best you can."

"Y-Yes. The main weakness of a Rook would be...their speed? If you go off what they are. Strong and good defence, then someone who is fast would be able to do lots of damage and the Rook wouldn't be able to dodge the attacks and wouldn't be able to land a hit on their faster opponents."

"My, it seems you are a very quick study. Well done Makoto-san. You are correct. The Rook can be overwhelmed by a high speed opponent. But there are ways around that by fighting a high speed user with a high speed user. Or, cutting off the space a high speed user could use."

I get it. If you box in a high speed user, you can take out opponent because they wouldn't be able to run around you. That's very cleaver Kaichou. Its no wonder I look up to you, is it? You are very intelligent indeed.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Himejima-senpai is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze. But the Queen has all of the pieces huh. But what's the Bishop? Let me think. If the Knight is fast, the Rook is strong and sturdy, what is the Bishop...

"Kaichou, is the Bishop the one with the enhanced magical power?"

Its the only thing that makes sense to me. Kaichou nods at me with a small smile on her face.

"That is correct, but I will go over that in a minute."

I nodded at Kaichou. Himejima-senpai then smirks...a little sadistically.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Himejima-senpai puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it. She looks like she is enjoying it. Don't tell me that she is a sadist or something. I would be a little frightened if she came after me like that.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling. As I thought, she has to be a sadist. Its so scary yet...kind of arousing at the same time...what's wrong with me? I shouldn't think about things like that.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Rias-senpai confesses it like if it's nothing. I knew it! The ultimate sadist! I knew she was a naughty sadist!

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. But don't get any ideas about touching because...well, I fucking forbid it butch."

Did she have to call him a butch? It wasn't very nice at all. Naughty person doing things like that.

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

For a few minutes, Himejima-senpai's lightning attacks continues.

After Himejima-senpai calms down, Rias-senpai confirms it and nods her head. Rias-senpai approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight. Rias-senpai put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

"Kill me ape."

Kaichou giggles at the monster who said that. Rias-senpai turned to Kaichou and middle fingered her! Ooh no. Please don't fight now!

"Shut the fuck up Sona! No one is interested in you!"

"If you say so ape."

"FUCK OFF YOU BUTCH!"

Kaichou continues to laugh at her as if she's happy. Rias-senpai cries as if something devastating has happened to her. She then turned to the monster.

"You're a shit bag you are. I will have great pleasure in killing you, whore."

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic power is shot out from Rias-senpai's palm.

Its so big that it can cover all of the monster's body.

The mass of demonic power devours the monster's body. When the demonic power disappears, so did the monster's body. Its gone. The monster is gone. Rias-senpai then looked at everyone.

"Fuck sake. You can all fuck off now."

What a thing to say! Kaichou faced palmed and looked at me.

* * *

"B-Back to our discussion before. The Bishop gains enhanced magical abilities where they are used to conjure up a multitude of spells. But Makoto-san, what is the weakness of that?"

"Hmmmmmm...would it be the power consume? Yes, they gain higher magical abilities but the bigger the spell, the more magical power is consumed, right?"

"Correct. The stronger the spell, the stronger the drain on the magical reserves. And it takes a long time to regain that power so you should use their powers carefully or be at risk to attack without a defence."

I see. Yes, that would make sense. Kaichou then smiles at me.

"And lastly, the Queen. Could you tell me a potential weakness a Queen could have?"

"W-Well, the only weakness that I could think of is...choice."

"Choice? Please explain."

"Yes, the choice. I am only making a guess but I presume that a Queen would focus on one main area that they are compatible with. Take Himejima-senpai for an example. I heard that she is good at using demonic power yet there wasn't a mention of her strength, defence or her speed. So, that lead me to presume that a Queen would usually focus on one aspect of a piece while...they wouldn't be good at the other pieces..."

I trailed off because I am a little nervous. But the nervous me is dispelled by the kind looking smile on Kaichou's face.

"I know what you mean. And you are correct. A Queen gains the powers of a Rook, Knight and Bishop. Akeno, she is compatible with the Bishop aspect of her Queen piece. While she isn't good at the Rook and averages at the Knight trait. There are ways to overcome that though. With the right training, a Queen can become good at all of these aspects of the Queen piece. And finally, I presume I don't need to discuss Pawn?"

"N-No, I know that one. Its called promotion, isn't it? Like in the game, a Pawn can promote into any piece, other than the King when they are in enemy territory."

Kaichou nodded at me with a happy smile.

"Once again, you are correct. Or I should say half right. A Pawn can promote when they are in enemy territory. That territory is designated by the King. And in my peerages case, that's me. If I say "I designate that Church as enemy territory." My Pawns could use promotion. But the Pawn can also promote with my permission."

Yes, that makes sense. So if that's all the pieces explained...

"Kaichou. What piece am I?"

"What piece do you believe to be?"

That's a good question. I wonder what piece I am...

"Am I...a Pawn?"

Kaichou shook her head at me. I'm not a Pawn? I thought I would be.

"Am I...a Bishop? I don't think I'm a Knight or a Rook as...well, even though Kiba-senpai and Koneko-chan don't look like that and they are, I just don't think that I am like that."

"No. You aren't a Bishop, Knight or a Rook. So, if all of those are taken, what is left?"

If I'm not a Pawn...Bishop...Knight...Rook...then the only one that is left is...

"A-A Queen? I'm...your Queen?"

"Correct. You are my Queen, Makoto-san. I have great faith in you. I hope you don't let me down."

"I-I wont!"

Hearing me, she smiles. Kaichou, I wont let you down. If I'm your Queen, then I will just have to do more things to become stronger!

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter! Yes, since people have been asking, Kiba is a girl and since people wanted her with Makoto, she is in Makoto's harem. And since it might be a little confusing and since someone asked for it, Sona's peerage list is just under the harems list so check it out if you were wondering about the peerage placements. Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba).**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, one free.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to another chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Well, she might act a little stupid but she is quite smart!**

**Ark; Thank you!**

**Dana; Yeah, that does sound good. Give Tomoe something strong. And yeah, battle royal!**

**Light way; She's cute alright huh! That's Rias for you. And, I haven't decided. Anyone is welcome to suggest for the last remaining Rook.**

**Earl; Just a few more chapters then vol 1 will be over with.**

**Hime; Hehe, she just might be.**

**Xuan; Well, she might be a little like that.**

**Well, that's the end of that! So, on with the story!**

* * *

**The magical moment**

Kaichou has high expectations of me. I am her Queen after all. That means I have to become stronger and stronger. I want to become stronger. There's no way that I am going to be dead weight. I am not going to be someone who is useless. So that's why I am going to train to become stronger and stronger!

But I can't do that right now as I am going to a clients house...that doesn't sound right at all. It makes me sound like...something I'm not. Something that the ape Gremory as Kaichou would say might be. She seems to the type that does things like that. But that isn't a concern of mine.

When I arrived at this clients house, I felt immediately disturbed. The feeling of something that isn't right. I don't know why I feel like this. Its strange. I see that the door to the living room has lights coming from it. But its too weak to be a light bulb so, I presume that it is a light from a lit candle. Maybe they are conserving energy? Who knows but I feel chilly. Chills are going down my spine but I put on a brave face and raise my voice.

"H-Hello? I'm the Devil of the Sitri household. Is the client here?"

I ask quietly, but there is no reply.

It can't be helped, so I enter the room.

It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room.

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall.

A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough."

I vomit out the thing inside my stomach on the spot. I couldn't hold it in my stomach anymore and the contents of my stomach was all over the floor. I am a fan of the horror genre, to a certain extent but this isn't right at all. Who could do something like this to this person?

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

This isn't normal. Not normal at all!

You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind!

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse.

There is writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. He's dressed as a priest and when looking at me, he adopts an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-chan!"

He seems to be really happy. I bet he is. He's an exorcist. Kaichou warned me to stay away from this people like this. So...this person did this to the client? Why would someone do something like this?

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down Devil-like people~ And I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

The priest starts to sing.

I-I don't get it. What is wrong with this guy!?

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door!"

I've never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense. This guy is crazy. Why do I always find myself in these kinds of situations!? I haven't done anything wrong! This is bad! This is really bad! I'm innocent!

"Hey! Did you kill this poor soul!?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him~"

W-What kind of an excuse is that!? So, even someone who isn't a Devil yet summons them are considered criminals?

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

This guy is crazy! You can't even have a normal conversation with him!

But I will say what I have to! I can't let this person get away with something like this! Its too horrid!

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils!? Answer me!"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil-chan like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. Its the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

Its his job? No, normal exorcists wouldn't do this, right? This guy can't be a normal exorcist! He has to be something else! Then something came to mind. Stray Devils. If there are stray Devils. It wouldn't be weird if there was stray exorcists, right? Or am I wrong and exorcists are actually like this...no. I refuse to believe that exorcists are like this. They worship God. God wouldn't do this to humans, his creation, right? Even if they summon Devils, God wouldn't want exorcists to do this to them.

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air.

The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber. No, it kind of looks like light the Fallen Angels used. Is this a weapon of light?

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

He came running at me! He slashes his sword of light at me so I dodge to the side! I then activate my Sacred Gear, Blaze Black Flare and point my hand at him!

"Burn!"

Black flames came out of my hand and shot towards the priest! Please let them hit! I don't want to be the useless one in Kaichou's peerage anymore!

"Haaa~ Like this girl!"

The priest dodges the flames with ease and points his gun at me! I tried to move out of the way, but I then felt an intense pain run through my legs. Eh? I wasn't shot. I didn't hear any gunshot yet the pain feels bad.

"Guaaaah!"

I fell on my knees while moaning. This time, I was shot on my left calf!

It hurts! But I know this pain!

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light. Great, I'm always attacked with light! B-But, that doesn't mean I can't still fight! I concentrated and made the Sacred Gear, Shadow Prison appear as a shadowy aura to restrain my opponent!

"W-Whats this!?"

He swung his blade of light at the shadowy aura but it just went right through the shadows! Ha! Take that bastard! I am not just a little girl, you know!?

I then pointed my hands at him, I made the Sacred Gear Absorption Line appear on my hand in the form of a deformed lizard. I then made myself glow slightly. The glow appeared below the bastard priest.

"W-Why do I feel weaker!?"

"Eh? Sorry, I didn't hear you. Did you ask why you feel weaker?"

"Don't toy with me little girl and answer me!"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you liked games. Well, I will answer you. The shadowy aura is a Sacred Gear of mine that restrains people. The glow is another Sacred Gear that takes the opponents powers away. The black flames I shot at you are another Sacred Gear of mine. And finally, this cute lizard here is about to absorb your power away!"

"...!? You possess four Sacred Gears!?"

I let a smirk appear on my face, but inside I'm petrified. I am really scared. The pain in my legs are intense. It really hurts so much.

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack the shadows, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction. There's a girl there. The girl I am very familiar with indeed.

"Asia-chan..."

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"N-Noooooooo!"

Asia-chan screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall. Its only natural to scream. I felt like screaming but I threw up instead. What is she doing with this person? Asia-chan is a good girl. She wouldn't be here like this...

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"Makoto-chan is a...Devil..."

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and me.

…I didn't want her to know.

It should have stayed like that. It's better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again. It was going to cause trouble for Kaichou if I did. And even though I wanted to see her again, I wasn't going to and I didn't want it to be like this.

I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town. I can't look at her. It hurts too much. I've...Asia-chan will most likely hate me because of this.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel...so he isn't an exorcist. My stray exorcist theory is looking more and more factual than a theory.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest pointed his gun at me. Even though Shadow Prison is restraining him, he can still use his hands. Because of the damage from the light bullet, the Sacred Gear isn't working to its best. He is aiming for my face. If I'm shot in the head, I'm pretty sure that I will die. No, not pretty sure. I will die.

While I was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and I.

She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let her go."

I became speechless after hearing her.

Asia-chan? Are you protecting me? Why are you doing it? I am your enemy, technically. Why would you do it Asia-chan?

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Makoto-chan is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that she is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia-chan isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest.

What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.

BAK!

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia-chan to the side with his gun.

Asia-chan fell to the ground.

"Asia-chan!"

I crawled to Asia-chan. There's a bruise on her face. That's it. He hit her and isn't getting away with it. I stood up and pointed my deformed lizard at him.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

He, the priest also pointed his sword at me as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

"Lets go then you bastard!"

Shot!

I shot my line towards Freed but he moved his head out of the way in a flash. Well, he wasn't my target anyway. If I use my willpower then my Sacred Gear should also respond.

"Hah! You missed, so kiss this bitch!"

He kissed his gun in a weird manner. Hmmmm, don't underestimate me you idiot!

"Hehe, I wasn't aiming for you."

The priest tilted his head to the side as my line wrapped around a bookcase that is situated behind the priest. The priest, seeing my line follows it with his eyes...

"Take this!"

Pull!

I pulled the line as hard as I could!

RUMBLE!

The books fell off the case as I pulled with all my might!

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The bookcase started to fall in Freed's direction! But Freed made a sneer and moved forward but...

"D-Damn these shadows!"

Freed couldn't move that far. I concentrated on my left fist and black flames gathered there. I have only just thought about this now but in theory, I should be able to use these flames to enhance my punching power. Plus since I'm a Queen, can't I also use the Rook trait of my Evil Piece!? The Rook is the strong one so if I muster all of my strength and wish hardly then I will be able to knock this bastard away!

CUT!

Freed cut the bookcase in half with his sword just in time as I lunged at him! Just one punch! One punch on the bastard then I can run away with Asia-chan!

"Take this!"

He turned to me and couldn't react! He was stunned plus with my two Sacred Gears active, his movements are completely sealed!

"Crap!"

"Don't touch Asia-chan!"

BANG!

An echo rang within the room as I hit Freed in the face and Freed was punched away! He went flying into the wall! He went through the wall as I fell to the floor. I feel dizzy now. I can't move anymore. Stamina is still an issue...

"Damn you bitch! How did you land a punch on me, Freed-sama!"

Oooo! He came out of the wall with a massive bruise on his face. Well, I at least did some damage to him. That's something to be proud of, isn't it?

"Hehe, its called using my brains. Something I'm sure you don't possess. I used my Sacred Gears. I restricted your movements, took away your power and distracted you with the bookcase. Then, I used my four Sacred Gear to enhance my punching power. Don't underestimate me Freed Zelzan!"

He adopts a mad expression and is ready to lunge at me again! Ooh crap! I can't catch a break!

* * *

FLASH!

But at that moment, a mysterious glow on the ground flashed brightly. I was shocked because I know this symbol. I use this symbol. Its the symbol of the Sitri household! Yay! They have come to save me! Appearing from the magic circle, are people I know!

"Tachibana-san, we've come for you."

Shinra-senpai smiled at me.

"Ara. This is awful."

"Priest..."

"Oh my, this isn't good."

Kusaka-senpai, Hanakai-senpai and Yura-senpai!

"Makoto-san!"

"Makoto-chan is injured!"

Even Ruruko-san and Meguri-senpai are here also! I extended my hand towards them and...

Shot! Constrict!

"H-HEEEELP!"

Ooh not again! The line has wrapped around Meguri-senpai's throat and is tightening! I'm sure my Sacred Gears have something against her! Shinra-senpai sighed and cut the line with an embarrassed face. She then looked at me so I looked away. Its not like I am doing it to her. I didn't want to hurt her like that.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword.

KAGIN!

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Shinra-senpai blocks the priest's attack with her naginata.

"I'm sorry. She's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on her!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? So which one is the dominant girl? Who licks who? So are you girls in that sort of relationship?"

They are exchanging blades but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head.

That guy is completely looking down on us!

Even Shinra-senpai has an anguished expression. Yeah, that guy is definitely disgusting.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a stray exorcist, right?"

So, that guy is a stray exorcist after all. I knew he wasn't a real priest.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Meguri-senpai is smiling, but her eyes are serious while having tears flow from them. I guess I hurt her more than I thought I did. Sorry.

She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

The person who appeared next was a girl with black hair and glasses...Kaichou! She has come for me!

"Makoto-san, I am sorry. I didn't expect this type of person to be at a clients house."

Kaichou, who is apologising to me, narrows her eyes after seeing my wounds.

"…Makoto-san. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…"

I try to deceive her by laughing. But Kaichou didn't say anything and glared at the priest with cold eyes.

"Looks like you have been looking after my servant?"

Her voice is low and sounds scary.

Wow, Kaichou is pissed. Am I the reason?

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut her Loli body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

Why did he mention about me being a Loli!? Whats that got to do with anything!? That's it! I'm going to fucking kill him! You hear me Freed!? I'm going to mutilate your corpse you bastard! I am sick of people mentioning things about me being a Loli! Loli's are actually awesome so fuck you!

"Kaichou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Seems like Hanakai-senpai detected something and informs us. Fallen Angels are coming here? But what about her...? Asia-chan the girl who protected me with her body...

"…Momo, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Makoto-san. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes Kaichou."

Hanakai-senpai starts to cast a spell as soon as Kaichou urges her to. Teleport? But Asia-chan is...

"Kaichou! Please, lets take Asia-chan with us!"

"Its impossible. Only Devils can use the magic circle to transport. Also, this magic circle can only teleport me and my servants."

No...I refuse to accept that.

"Then leave me here! I will stay and defend her!"

"No, Makoto-san. I am not going to leave you here. Its impossible to take them all on yourself. You would only die."

"I don't care. She defended me and I have to return the favour. That girl is important to me!"

Kaichou put a hand to her forehead and sighed. I don't care if I am being disrespectful or whatever but I need to keep Asia-chan safe.

"Reya, Ruruko. Please bring Makoto-san to the circle."

""Yes Kaichou.""

They both came over to me and started dragging me to the circle!

"Let go of me!"

I tried breaking free but I couldn't do it. They are too strong for the currently weakened me. I looked to Asia-chan as we were put in the circle which was finished by Hanakai-senpai.

"Asia-chan..."

"Makoto-san, lets meet again."

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Yura-senpai threw the sofa against him.

By the time the priest smacks away the sofa with his sword, we were already teleported to the clubroom.

* * *

I was placed onto the couch and then Kaichou started explaining about exorcists as I have my legs healed.

"There are two types of Exorcists. The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. Stray exorcists."

"A stray exorcist huh..."

I said as my thoughts where on the girl we left behind...

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Because the Fallen Angels fell from the Heavens and aren't connected to God..."

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the Heaven, they still have the power of light, the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, similar yet also different to like."

I understand where she is coming from but...

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called stray exorcists. So the dangerous exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a stray exorcist who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual exorcists. Its not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

"Kaichou, I need to save that girl, Asia-chan!"

"Its impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

We looked at one another for the longest time before I exited the student council. I headed towards my home, and I know that Kaichou is having someone follow me to make sure that I am actually going home. I can feel it with my body, and when I turn my head, I see it so slightly in the corner of my eyes.

When I got home, I went straight to my bedroom...

Knock! Knock!

A knock at my door? Its the Fallen Angels come to finish me off...yeah, best not joke about things like that. But who could it be?

I sighed to myself and went towards the door...I opened it and the person standing their is...

"...Mako-chan."

"K-Koneko-chan? W-What are you doing here?"

I became shocked and opened my eyes wide. Why is she here? I thought that she didn't want me to be around her anymore. She's been ignoring me since the whole Ruruko-san and I waking up in bed with one another incident.

"...I heard you got attacked. ...I wanted to make sure you was ok."

I choked up a little. My eyes became a little teary. I-I thought that...

"...Whats wrong?"

"I-I thought you hated me or something."

Koneko-chan denied my fears with a shake of her head.

"...I couldn't hate you. ...Loli's stick together after all. ...I was jealous of...it doesn't matter."

"Y-Yes, Loli's stick together after all hehe."

I gave a small laugh as Koneko-chan pushed herself past me and went into my bedroom! I followed as fast as I could to see that Koneko-chan is in my bed in nothing but her bra and panties! Am I dead? This isn't happening is it? Koneko-chan wouldn't suddenly get into my bed like this...

"K-Koneko-chan?"

"...If Nimura-san can share a bed with you, then I can. ...And I am doing it willingly unlike she did."

S-She's actually wanting to share a bed with me! I'm dead. This isn't happening. Ok, I don't want to wake up now! I smiled as Koneko-chan pat the side of her.

"...Get in the bed, now."

I giggled and nodded. I got undressed into my panties and bra and practically jumped into the bed! Then Koneko-chan got really close to me so it is like we are cuddling or something.

"...Night Mako-chan."

"Y-Yes, goodnight Koneko-chan!"

She closed her eyes and so did I. But that night, I couldn't sleep because she was in my bed, making meowing noises and the occasional purr. It was super cute but it kept me awake all night...it was worth it.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that huh! Soon, volume one will be over with. Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba).**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, one free.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to the next chapter! Now onto the reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Koneko-chan is super adorable after all~ And yeah, Makoto-chan can't take it if she did it again.**

**Ark; He certainly is wise!**

**Xuan; Yup! She is quite cleaver sometimes!**

**Chaorin; Its all canon intertwine events. And that does sound like a good idea.**

**Guest; Ise isn't really important in the story right now so...yeah.**

**Light Way; That she is! Koneko-chan doesn't want to lose!**

**Dana; Run Tomoe! Vritra is coming after you!**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**For the girl**

Its the day after the whole ordeal with Freed. I snuck out of my apartment this morning and went to the park to think. I don't care what Kaichou says. I know that Asia-chan is in danger and I have to do something about it. Even though I don't know how I am going to save Asia-chan, I am going to save her! I have to save her. I don't want to be weak and helpless. I am saving Asia-chan.

But I don't know how. How do I save the girl that I couldn't protect before? I don't even know where to start to plan to save her. I do realize that Kaichou would be in trouble if I caused trouble but she doesn't understand. I have seen people be in situations they don't like. She is a good girl who clearly doesn't want to be there. If I had a choice, I would run away. Its obvious. She doesn't want to be there. She must be at that Church. But I don't know how to get there at all...without bursting into the front of the Church.

"Ah, Makoto. What are you doing here?"

That male voice. It sounded familiar to me. Even though I have only had one interaction with him really, I don't forget a voice like his. So I turned and surely enough, he was standing there, ready for school. I'm not going to school today because my legs still kind of hurt.

"Ise-senpai. Why are you here?"

"Hey! I asked you first!"

I scratched my cheek with a small embarrassed blush. I guess he did ask me first after all.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking about someone."

"Is it, that nun you are thinking of?"

"How did you..."

"Buchou told me the basics. She discussed it with Kaichou and told me about it. I'm, sorry about what happened. She seems to be important to you."

He cut me off. So, Rias-senpai told Ise-senpai about it huh. I'm not that bothered as Ise-senpai doesn't seem too bad to me. Even if he is a pervert, he doesn't seem that bad to me. I can tell that he isn't a bad person. He just has a very strong sex drive. Ehehe, strange or what?

"She...I don't really know her senpai. Yet, she seems to be in danger but Kaichou doesn't want me to do anything. It goes against everything I stand for senpai but she's my Master. I, don't know how to proceed. I want to go and help her yet I can't disobey Kaichou. Ugh! I just want to go and burst into that Church and take her away!"

"I'd probably be the same if I was you."

He would huh. I guess we aren't so different. Well, there is a difference. I don't care about the bust size of the girl I like. I care about the girl inside. I'm sure that he does also to an extent but I bet it helps that his Master has huge breasts, even if she is a little batty.

"R-Really senpai? You'd do the same as I? Would you really do something like that?"

"W-Well, I guess I would. I can't comment as I'm not in that situation but if I was you I would most likely feel strongly about it and want to save this girl."

"I wish I could. But I couldn't do something that would hurt Kaichou yet I keep thinking about Asia-chan. She stood in the way of me and the mental priest to defend me from him. She got hit because of me. She defended me and got hit across the face."

Senpai then patted my head and smiled down at me while looking over my body. Hehe, sorry senpai but I'm into girls not guys. And if you try and kiss me then I will wrap the line I can shoot out around your neck.

"I...see."

"Its ok Ise-senpai. You don't have to worry about me. I might look helpless but I'm anything but."

"A-Alright. But don't do anything reckless, alright?"

I nodded. Ise-senpai then stood up.

"I best be going. Buchou wants to talk to me. Remember, don't do anything reckless."

"O-Ok. I wont senpai."

Ise-senpai smiled at me, then he left. I need to come up with some sort of plan. How can I rescue Asia-chan when I'm not really an experienced fighter. If I stormed the Church, would I die? Would it be worth it if I died? No, I shouldn't be thinking about death.

I should be thinking about away for me to get to Asia-chan without me dying. A way for me to do something for a change and actually be helpful. No, I know that I can do something. Even if it is me, I can do something probably.

I'm a Queen of Kaichou! I'm the Queen! I can't let Kaichou's piece be wasted! I stood up and was about to do something that would be called practice but someone appears in my peripheral vision.

I focused my vision in that direction. I saw a girl with long blonde hair that could be called the sun. Its that kind of colour. It shimmers in the sun so beautifully. I know this girl. I've only met her twice but I know her.

"Asia-chan...?"

The girl, hearing my voice turns in my direction. Her face turned from sadness to happiness within a second. She jumped up for joy and her face then broke out from a happy smile to a full wide grin!

"Makoto-chan! I'm so happy!"

She rushes me and hugs me tightly! I hugged her back tightly! Its ok now Asia-chan! I will make sure that you will be fine now.

* * *

Its lunchtime and I took Asia-chan to a fast food restaurant at the business district after spending all morning sat on that bench, just having a nice talk. Neither of us mentioned anything about us being what we are. I didn't know how to broach the subject so I am basically going to chicken out for awhile and think of away for me to ask her about it.

It seems like Asia-chan never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal. Its actually quite cute looking at Asia-chan try and do this. I wanted to take a little selfie of it for the memory but I thought that it might be a little bad for Asia-chan.

I offered my help, but she said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow", so I have been watching her the whole time…and I have no idea what I should do to help this kind of situation. I even hear people behind us telling her to hurry up but she doesn't really understand them and keeps fiddling with her nuns outfit.

"…Auu."

It's a strange sight. A Sister is getting confused in front of the register. But still its totally cute. If people saw this situation, they would be happy about it.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Even the employee doesn't know how to handle this situation. But I then see my chance to help her so I go for it.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"W-Well, first you need to get used to Japanese. I wouldn't worry about it Asia-chan."

We head towards the empty table as soon as we got our meals while I encourage Asia-chan who is feeling down. I didn't want her to feel sad so I tried to help her the best I could and I think that I did some kind of good.

While we are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia-chan. Of course they would. Naughty perverts looking at her. She's really cute and so innocent.

We sat opposite each other, but Asia-chan is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it? Hehe, of course not. I guess she doesn't eat anything like this in the Church and such.

"Hehe, Asia-chan. Watch me. You take off the wrapper and you eat it like this."

I showed her how to do it while smiling.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

…What a new reaction. You are seriously cute, Asia-chan. If only you was someone I could be with...Uuuu, I don't want to upset myself now.

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!"

Asia-chan is looking at me eating the fries with very keen eyes.

"No no, you also eat, Asia-chan. Don't hold back now, alright?"

"Y-Yes! I wont hold back!"

She takes a small bite of the burger. She has a face full of excitement and what appears to be a new discovery type of face.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

This girl is saying it while her eyes are shining.

"I'm guessing you haven't eaten a burger before, have you?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

Such simple food. Is Church like that? I don't have any first hand experience but it must be like that, right? I narrowed my eyes a little. That's all this girl eats. She's really missed out on the world at large. W-Well, not anymore! I will make this girl feel better!

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. You'll definitely will remember things like this again in the future with me!"

"Yes! I will eat it with joy! Eating together with Makoto-chan is the best!"

Asia-chan starts eating it deliciously. But I wonder why she was at that Church? I bet she was running away. She said that she was on a break but that's obviously a lie. But I am glad that she is eating the burger happily. I am happy that she is happy.

"Asia-chan."

"Y-Yes?"

I adopted a smile and asked her a question while tilting my head to the side.

"Would you like to go and have some fun with me now? We can do whatever you want."

"R-Really? Anything I want?"

I smiled at the Angel girl before me and nodded. She might not actually be an Angel but to me she looks like one. She might even be an Angel in disguise.

"Yes of course. Anything you would like to do."

"O-Ok! Let us go and play games together Makoto-chan!"

I smiled and nodded. This girl seriously has been through a lot huh. I can tell by the sadness in her eyes. She is kind yet I see the sadness. I wonder what happened in her past that made her like this?

So Asia-chan and I headed towards the games centre. I came here with Koneko-chan once and she of course beat me but she was generous enough to let me win once. I think the reason she won was because she is a Devil and at the time, I was a normal human. So that isn't really fair! But I can't lose against Asia-chan, right!? There's no way a girl from the Church can beat me!

"Hee...I won..."

She...beat me. I stared at the screen in disbelief. She actually beat me in a game that I ruled at...how? Does she have a talent for this stuff!? Ooh come on! I must be the worst Devil in history! I even lose to humans like Asia-chan!

Anyway, we had a lot of fun in the games centre. There were some games that Asia-chan didn't beat me at! The ones that included cooperation...Fuu, I feel bad about it. She beat me in everything...except the crane game! She didn't beat me in that! And there was a little doll she wanted so using my awesome skills, yes I have awesome skills, I won the doll for her!

But it was worth it to see the smile on Asia-chan's adorable face. Seeing her happy about getting a little doll like that made my life seem better for knowing her. Is this...no, that's silly. I've only hung out with her for one full day.

We played and played for the longest time until the night started settling in. It was evening and we had to leave the game centre. We went around lots of different shops and such.

It was fun. Its the first time since I became a Devil I've had a chance to relax. To just have a fun day without worrying about getting murdered, getting assaulted, getting yelled at, getting molested. All of these things have happened to me since I became a Devil. And most of them are from people I didn't interact with until I became a Devil. Am I happy like this? I don't know.

But now I am rather tired from today's events. I have been pretty tired since the pain in my legs is still evident. Even if they performed a little healing demonic magic on my injuries, I still feel the pain of the wounds I received from the baka exorcist.

"Ah!"

I almost tripped over my feet but I was able to balance myself at the last second. I was hoping that Asia-chan to notice but as it turned out, it was enough for Asia-chan to notice it. She's even giving me a very cute puppy dog look.

"Makoto-chan...is the injury from yesterday still..."

Even though the day went well, I might of messed up by unintentionally making her remember what she should forget. Yesterday. She got hit because of me.

Asia-chan then looked at me with a slight blush.

"...I-I know this might sound strange b-but could you m-maybe l-lift up yo-your skirt for me...?"

I felt my face heat up so hotly that I am feeling like I am about to pass out.

"A-Ah...y-you don't have t-to..."

"I-I insist! Now please sit down."

I nodded at her. She didn't seem to be letting it go. So I went to the nearby bench and lift up my skirt. My skirt was just long enough to cover the injuries I sustained so I didn't have to lift it up that far. However, it is still a little embarrassing asking someone to suddenly list up their skirt like this.

The blonde haired beauty placed her cool, soothing hand on the place that was injured.

"Auuuu~"

I let that slip out of my mouth due to the coldness of her hand on my warm skin. The blonde Bishoujo looked up at me with a kind gentle smile.

"Don't worry Makoto-chan. I will help you feel better."

My face flushed at the cute sounding words. Make me feel better. I want to feel better definitely. Asia-chan's palms then let out a gentle light. It really is a warm light. It's a green light. It's like Asia-chan's eyes and it looks so beautiful like the beauty using it. It feels like her kindness is inside her light. It really is like Asia-chan's personality. A healing one. A cute soothing personality that makes you smile, no matter what you are thinking about. No matter how you are feeling, you can always feel better if you look at this girl.

"How is it?"

Asia-chan asked, snapping me out of my thoughts about her. Ooh, she is finished. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that she had finished.

I stood up and moved my legs around in all sorts of different directions. Oooh! The feeling of pain has been erased! That's definitely a cool healing power!

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all! Your Sacred Gear is amazing Asia-chan!"

"Ma-Makoto-chan also knows about Sacred Gears?"

I gave a slight nod of my head as she sat down on the bench so I joined in next to her.

"Yes, I have four Sacred Gears myself. I don't know if you noticed but I used them last night against that dodgy bastard Freed...I shouldn't of sworn then, I am sorry."

"N-No, it is fine. But I didn't realize Makoto-chan had four Sacred Gears! You must be really powerful!"

"Me powerful? Hardly. I wouldn't call myself powerful. I couldn't even protect a single girl. But your power is amazing. It can heal anything right? Humans, animals, Devils like me..."

Before I had realized it, Asia-chan showed a discomforted face. Then a sad face appeared in the place of that discomforted face. I feel like I've messed up somehow.

Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes.

Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes.

She then got down and starts to cry. I moved towards her and hugged her while asking "Whats wrong?" Asia-chan however didn't speak for awhile I was able to eventually get it out of her.

Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the Holy Maiden.

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents.

She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans.

The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use.

The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.

A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.

The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a witch.

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a witch and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of stray exorcists picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God.

Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.

There was no one who cared about her.

"…Its because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

This girl has been through a lot huh. My parents died but she didn't even have any parents. And she was abandoned by God. How could he be so cruel as to abandon this girl who is clearly so devoted to him that she even thinks this is a trial.

She was...failed by God. God didn't care about this girl who is completely devoted to him. He let her down. I don't know if its because of what she has done but, is it really that bad? Did she do something that warrants such treatment? She's just an innocent girl who tried her best yet...this happens to her.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

I was lonely when my parents died. I was bullied by quite a number of people for...I don't even know the reasons. I guess I was an easy target. I never fought back. I kept myself to myself and I didn't let anyone in.

But there's a difference between me and the girl Asia-chan. I met Koneko-chan. She became my friend when no one else seemed to care about me. She offered me a hand and I took that hand. Its thanks to her that I got out of my depressions.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

"Make lots of friends? You already have a friend in me. I might be a Devil but that shouldn't stop friendship, should it? I'm not going to ask you for anything. I wont take your life as if I was going to do that, I would've done it already. You can even have my mobile number, that is if you want it."

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia-chan, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? You healed me and you told me about your past and I will tell you mine, although it isn't that interesting. Then you and I are friends Asia-chan. A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

I took her hands in my own and held them tightly.

"Its not. Asia-chan, allow me to tell you here and now. I will always remain by Asia-chan's side. We will be together always. Not even God or Maou-sama can stop our friendship as I wont let it. We will remain together till...always. Forever and ever. So, just let me stay with you forever, okay?"

For some reason, Asia-chan's face turned bright red and her eyes became wet with tears. But I didn't sense any sadness. But almost like...happiness or something. I want to think that she is happy right now.

"For Makoto-chan to say such things..."

Somehow...I think we got our wires crossed. I think she took what I said the wrong way. Has she perhaps...mistaken my words and took them literally? Nah, she wouldn't do things like that...I hope.

"I-I have no common sense and I have no knowledge on the Japanese culture Makoto-chan."

I smiled brightly in her direction.

"Don't worry about that. I can teach all there is too know about Japan! And even help with that common sense thing. It isn't such a big deal. There's a few people I know that have less common sense than you do."

"...Makoto-chan promised to stay by my side forever..."

"I certainly will! You couldn't get rid of me, even if you tried! I will make everyday seem like a blast! We can live together! We can go all over Japan if you wished that and we could even journey around the world together. We'd do anything you wished to do and then we'd do some more!"

Asia-chan's face turned so happy that I could literally die from happiness. Seeing her happy cheerful face like this, makes everything worthwhile. I think I've finally done it. I've finally helped someone feel better about things. Koneko-chan, I've done something you did for me. Race doesn't really matter. Devil, human. What difference does it make to anyone? We are friends through and through.

* * *

"My oh my. How totally adorable~ Such misfortune you have little girl."

That voice will haunt me. That voice that made me shiver that time. The voice of my killer.

When I look towards the direction of where the voice came from, I become speechless.

That's because the person I am familiar with is standing there.

A slender girl with silky black hair. The girl that killed me.

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

My body shook then. The girl who is called...I don't know is looking at me with a wide smirk.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia-chan calls her by that name. Raynare. That's her name. I narrowed my eyes in anger and frustration. How dare she come here now?

"…What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when I said that to her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me."

She stares at me as if she is looking at something very disgusting.

"That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

I knew she was running away. I knew something had to be up.

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Asia-chan replies back with disgust. What did they do to her? Did they...do disgusting things to her?

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear. But I put my fist forward and I activated my Sacred Gear Absorption Line and pointed it at her.

"The girl said that she isn't going with you so leave before I beat your ass down."

"Oh...I see. Freed was telling the truth after all. Hahahaha! Hey girl, want to come along for the ride also? Freed told me that you possess four Sacred Gears! Not just one but four! If I take those four Sacred Gears along with Asia's Twilight Healing then I will become invincible!"

Take my Sacred Gears...? What is she talking about? I don't understand...

"Whatever you say Raynare! You aren't going to be taking either me or Asia-chan! So stay back bitch!"

"Low class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. So be a good girl now and come with me. I will even take harsh action to stop you from moving you know?"

Raynare gathers light in her hand.

Is it the spear?

I was killed once because of it.

I need to make the first move!

"Hey bitch! Leave them girls alone!"

All of us three stopped in our tracks. We all turned to the source of the voice to see a teen who is around the age of 17 with brown hair. This boy is my senpai! He even has his Sacred Gear active. I don't know what it does but I see a red gauntlet on his arm. Its bigger than my little lizard.

"Ise-senpai!"

"Heh, I was walking by when I felt a sudden chill. I came here to see this trouble. And I see why. Raynare you bitch! Leave them alone!"

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. Its called the Twice Critical. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low class Devil like you."

The ability that doubles the possessor's power? Is that the power of his Sacred Gear? W-Well, if my Sacred Gears can do what they can do, then why shouldn't his Sacred Gear be able to double his power.

"Sacred Gear! Activate! You can double my power, right!? Then activate!"

Then the jewel on the gauntlet starts to glow.

[Boost!]

STAB

A nasty sound. Something stabs Ise-senpai's stomach. The spear of light! She pierced senpai with a spear of light!

"Even if your power is doubled, you can't even evade this small spear I made. Even if the power of 1 is doubled, its only 2. You can't narrow the power gap between us. Do you understand now, low class Devil-kun?"

Asia-chan then went from beside me to heal Ise-senpai's stomach. I don't know what I can do now. She is clearly above us in power. I could barely do anything against that bastard Freed and that was because he was underestimating me. If I attacked Raynare now, would I die? Would I be able to win? There's only one way to find out...

"Stretch my lineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Shot!

The line shot from my Sacred Gear and went for Raynare.

"What!?"

Raynare tried to avoid the line but I flicked my wrist up in the direction she moved in. As if Raynare! I am not going to let you get away! I will absorb your power until nothing is left! I will use Delete Field to take away your power as well! I will even use Shadow Prison to restrain her while I use Blaze Black Flare to burn you with the curse of the black flames!

STAB!

W-What...? This pain in my abdomen...what is this? Raynare was dodging my line. She didn't...throw a light spear at me. But when I looked down...a spear of light was embedded in my stomach...who...?

"Hehe, thank you for the assist, Kalawarner."

Raynare laughed out like a school girl. I looked around...I see a busty woman with dark blue hair. She's very...Fallen Angel. She has black wings like Raynare.

"You should've been able to handle that girl."

"W-Well...! Shut up Kalawarner!"

The woman Kalawarner shook her head with a laugh at Raynare who frowned in frustration. At the same time, I fell down. I couldn't move my body due to the light spear. Its poisonous for Devils like me.

"Asia. If you don't want those Devils to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the Twilight Healing, is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil."

She pointed at Ise-senpai. She is going to kill Ise-senpai if Asia-chan doesn't go with her...!? N-No! I wont let this bitch do something like that!

"Raynare! Take me and ignore those two! You can have my Sacred Gears! Just please leave Asia-chan and Ise-senpai alone! They haven't done anything! So isn't taking four Sacred Gears better than having one lousy one!? You can have my four! Just...leave them alone!"

I tried to say it strongly, however Raynare just sneered at me.

"Hah, thinking you can trade yourself cutie? I don't think so~ You will be coming with me and so will adorable Asia there. Trading is a no no~ Kalawarner, get the Loli chick."

Loli chick...? Bitch! The woman Kalawarner came over to me and grasped my hair then lifted me up by my hair!

"G-Get off me!"

"Makoto-chan!"

Asia-chan rushed over to me but Raynare grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. Kalawarner also went over to Raynare and dragged me along with her. I then faced Ise-senpai who is looking quite angry right now.

"Could you tell Kaichou I'm sorry? And tell Koneko-chan that she is my best friend and thank her for being my best friend."

"B-But! Raynare! Don't you take them anywhere!"

Ise-senpai tried to move forward but the Fallen Angel Kalawarner held a knife made of light to my throat. Great, so I am a hostage now huh. Everytime I try and do something right...it comes out like this...

"Move and she dies."

Ise-senpai gripped his hands tightly in frustration. Raynare then looked at me with a sly smile.

"Hehe, pathetic girl. Once the ritual is over with. You'll be set free."

Great, I'm going to die again. Raynare and Kalawarner covered Asia-chan and I with their wings and started floating up into the air.

"Low class Devil, looks like you were saved because of this girl Asia. If you get in my way again, I will definitely kill you and them. Goodbye, Ise-kun."

The Fallen Angels then took us into the sky so high that I couldn't see Ise-senpai anymore. I'm so sorry senpai that you caught in this. Asia-chan...I'm sorry I failed to protect you again...I'm sorry.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that! Makoto-chan has been kidnapped! Ooh by the way, does anyone want any of the Fallen Angel girls in either of the harems? I forgot to ask last chapter so if you do...then please let me know! Thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba).**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, one free.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Yup, I was thinking something similar. And yeah, Koneko will get really pissed off when she hears about this.**

**Akito the Overlord; Hehe, all three huh.**

**Fuddler; Well, yeah in canon they are but in this story, only Raynare and Kalawarner have shown to be bitches.**

**Guest; Well, I'm glad you love it, and here's the update!**

**Well, with that, on with the story! And thanks to those who voted!**

* * *

**Captivity isn't good**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I'm, in a cage. A cage that looks like it is designed for animals. The cage can't be more than a couple of feet wide. It has a cold steel floor, and unappealing looking walls. From the looks of things, it seems like this is a prison of some kind. But not like an ordinary one. Because, these bars that hold us, are made of light. One touch, and I will be feeling it for awhile.

There's only two people here right now. Me, and Asia-chan who is next to me, in a different cage. But, I can hear people laughing from above. The laughter of someone who has triumphed. The Fallen Angel woman Raynare no doubt.

I don't really know the story on the other Fallen Angels, but I can only presume that it is bad. I mean, can Fallen Angels be good? I haven't a clue on that. So, I couldn't even guess if they are or not.

Why, have we been taken here? That's my question. We haven't done anything wrong. Myself, and Asia-chan. We are both innocent people, yet we are being treated worse that animals. We haven't been given anything to eat, or have they offered us a chance to...do anything person.

Asia-chan is in the cage next to mine, so I can't even comfort hug her. What can I do? What, can someone like me do? Nothing? Is that my fate now? I can't do anything about anything so I have to suffer through with watching, all of this?

These stupid Sacred Gears aren't doing anything for me. I can't even summon them now. Am I out of power? Is that what's wrong with me? I, don't know if it is or not but I'm scared, and I want to go home. I wish...my parents where here. They would comfort me. Protect me and keep me safe forever and ever. But they can't, as they are dead. They...died and there's nothing I can think of to say now about it. I want them so badly and I can't even pray for them now as I'm a Devil.

"Makoto-chan...I, am so sorry that you got caught up in all of this."

Asia-chan conveyed to me. I shook my head as if to dispel her fears. She doesn't need to be sad about anything. It isn't her fault that this has happened. Its...my own. Yeah, that's right. If I was stronger then...

"No. Please don't concern yourself with it. It isn't your fault Asia-chan. Its, my own I suppose. I just have away of getting involved with danger. I, just keep messing up all of the time. I can't even protect a single person. What good are these Sacred Gears if I can't even do anything with them."

I tried to control my tears. I, can't let her see me cry. There's just no way. I can't let her know that I'm worried about this. Even though that might be a little late. I've already said that I'm frightened.

"Makoto-chan..."

"No. Its okay Asia-chan. I will get us out of this, somehow. Maybe...I just need to think of something. Maybe something that Kaichou has told me will help. Or maybe I could use these Sacred Gears somehow."

I say with little confidence. If I can use these Sacred Gears, then I don't know how I'm going to go about that. These bars, are made of pure light. If I touch them, then they will hurt me as I'm a Devil. I don't think my black flames will be strong enough right now to destroy them. My Delete Field wouldn't work as I think that only works on people, not objects, even if they are made by light power. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now.

"I'm sure Makoto-chan will think of something!"

I'm glad she has confidence in me, because right now, I don't have confidence in me. I don't have anything in me right now.

OPEN!

A door opened from the left. I looked to see...oh, its her. Yeah she would come here to just...ugh. Gloat maybe? Who knows but the girl appeared is...yeah. But she isn't alone. There's three girls altogether.

The first girl I noticed was a girl silky black haired girl dressed inappropriately. She has large breasts that's barely covered by her outfit. The clothes are made of what appears to be leather, and I would say that it is similar to a bondage outfit. It barely covers anything on her body. Its black in colour and, well, its like a S&amp;M outfit. She has just above knee high boots on that are also black in colour. Yes, she is the bitch that brought us here. The Fallen Angel, Raynare.

Next to her is a woman who appears to be in her early twenties. She's a woman with big breasts, bigger than her fellow Fallen Angel. She has navy blue hair that goes down her back, and to her waist I imagine with matching coloured eyes. She has what appears to be an trench-coat like top on which is a crimson colour, that shows off large assets and a matching very short mini skirt. She also has on knee high socks that are a yellow colour, with dark red shoes on and what appears to be necklace around her neck that's gold in colour. I believe I heard her name to be Kalawarner.

But then there's a girl I don't know. She is a fair skinned girl with blonde hair that's tied into twin tails, and she has a large black bow on the top of her hair. She is dressed in a gothic lolita outfit, which consists of a black dress with white frills, a large black bow at the front and a green jewel embedded on the collar. She has white thigh high socks and black shoes. I don't know her story but, she is here with the other two.

Raynare, and the other two walk along the hallways, looking in our direction and laughing. Although, if I look at the blonde haired girl, she seems to be not enjoying seeing our status, but I don't think the other two have caught onto that.

"Ara, hello, Asia. Makoto-chan~ Its really a pleasure to see you both like this~"

Raynare sneered at us. Asia-chan's body shook, as I tried to appear calm. I'm not going to let this person get the better of me. I stood my ground, and looked at Raynare with sharp eyes.

"Alright. Don't you think this joke has gone to far?"

"Joke? This isn't a joke my lovely. This, is your life. Unless you think that's a joke then, I can't help you with that. Either way, girl. You have got us talking. Four Sacred Gear user. From what we can tell, you do indeed possess four Sacred Gears. So, that's why I am going to take all four of your Sacred Gears for myself! Then, Azazel-sama will truly love me!"

"Love for taking others lives. This Azazel-sama of yours mustn't be that good. If what impresses this person is taken power, then this Azazel-sama can't be good. And you Raynare, why don't you just leave Asia-chan alone? I've said it before, and I will say it again, just overlook her. She hasn't done anything. Let her go, and you can have my Sacred Gears. She's...innocent. She's an innocent girl that doesn't deserve to be here. So please, just let her go."

I pleaded for her life. But Raynare and her buddy Kalawarner laughed at me, as the third one stayed silent. Why isn't she laughing at me? Was my first assumption right? Doesn't she want to do this?

"Hahahaha! Truly are such a moron! Why would I let a Sacred Gear that can heal slip away? If its for Azazel-sama then having five Sacred Gears instead of four is going to change things, isn't it!?"

"I...just leave her alone..."

I stated weakly. But she just chuckled to herself, as if she found something funny. So, my state is laughable is it? I, thought that Fallen Angels were...well, no. They aren't good. If I had to base Fallen Angels off these people, then I can't say that I like the race right now.

"Hmmm? What did you say sweetie?"

The Fallen Angel named Kalawarner spat at me with such a vile tone.

"I said...leave her alone! Is this how your Azazel-sama wants it huh!? Does your Azazel-sama wish for you to steal others powers so you can appear important!? Is that, how you want it!? Do you want your Azazel-sama to be proud of you for stealing Sacred Gears, or working hard!? Which is it!?"

"Haha! You don't know anything of Azazel-sama! Azazel-sama loves Sacred Gears! He is obsessed with them! So bringing these too him will make us loved!"

"Yea, like Raynare said. We don't expect a low class Devil to understand our plight. You don't understand what it means to love someone and they don't return your affections. With these Sacred Gears, we will be loved!"

Is that what Kalawarner thinks? I don't know what its like to love, and not be loved in return? She's truly a foolish person. Of course I know what its like. I am in love with someone who wont ever love me back. Its impossible, I bet. Yes, its impossible that someone will love me...Koneko-chan...

"If you say so. But, all you say is that you are begging for someone to love you and you'll kill anyone that gets in your way. All I see is pathetic...women. Women that will use others for someone sacred like love."

Raynare and Kalawarner gained angry faces but the third one didn't. She looked at me, with sad eyes. Raynare stormed over to the cage, did some kind of trick to release the bars, and walked inside.

She raised her hand and...

SLAP!

Ahh! She slapped me across the face! I reeled from the slap and glared with anger.

"Hah! How do you like that?"

"Oww, it hurt."

I said sarcastically and with venom. I'm not giving her the pleasure of knowing that she has actually hurt me more than I say she has. Raynare made an angry face appear and she raised her hand again!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

She kept repeatedly slapping me across the face for her own enjoyment. I let out cries of anguish, but that only seemed to spur her on. If I ever get the chance, I'm going to make her pay for this.

"Raynare-sama! Please leave Makoto-chan alone!"

Asia-chan's cries fell on deaf ears as she just continued hitting me. Yeah, its always the same. I'm always hit...because I'm just...like this. I...want my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan. I need them to comfort me...why aren't they here for me now?

"H-Hey Raynare! Don't you think that's enough!?"

The blonde haired girl cried out. Raynare, stopped hitting me and looked at the blonde haired girl.

"Mittelt, don't tell me that you've gained a soft spot for this girl, right? She's going to die soon anyway, so don't bother getting attached to it."

So her name is Mittelt...san huh. I will at least be a little respectful to her. She hasn't done anything strange to me yet. She hasn't yelled at me, hit me, or anything. She's...she just looks like she doesn't want to be here. Is that true? Does she not want to be here? I...wish I could say yes, but this is a Fallen Angel so...how would I know? She might be just as bad as the other two.

"Raynare..."

She muttered out Raynare's name and put on a small sad face. Raynare however just glared at the girl.

"Too soft. Always too soft."

Raynare stepped out of the cage, and then sealed it again with light power. Yeah, that's so I don't escape.

"Just a few more hours. Don't worry Makoto-chan, we'll start with Asia-chan then move onto you. It will take longer to take four Sacred Gears than one. So, Asia-chan is the local choice, don't you think?"

Raynare just kept saying things that I don't care about. Taking Asia-chan away...I will find away out of this. I have to find away out of this.

"Enjoy your last few hours on earth~"

"Goodbye~"

Raynare and Kalawarner walked away while laughing at one another. But there's one person that hasn't left yet. The girl with blonde hair hasn't left yet.

"Why...are you still here? Going to laugh at my pain also?"

"No I...I want to...apologize to you both. Raynare...she's a bitch. But, I...I was...I don't want this to happen to you both!"

She suddenly bowed to us while having regretful eyes. Her eyes, have tears in them also. She...doesn't seem to be lying to me. Both Asia-chan and I have confused faces. She really doesn't want us to be here?

"Mittelt-san...why are you going along with this? If you are like this, then why go along with her at all?"

"Its...complicated. Your name is...Tachibana Makoto-san, yes?"

"It...is."

"May I call you Makoto-san?"

I nodded with a wary look in my eyes. She seems to be...a nice person. Really? Is that possible? Can a Fallen Angel be a nice person? I, don't know but I want to believe that she is...nice.

"Makoto-san, and Asia-san. I am sorry for this treatment that Raynare and Kalawarner have given you. They, don't see things the way you and I would. They are so obsessed with having love from Azazel-sama that they don't see the pain they are causing people around them."

"And...you do see that?"

"Of course I see it! I...want to help but I couldn't fight those two on my own, plus an army of exorcists. I'm just not powerful enough. Please understand that...I want to help. And if I can, then I will do something."

I see. So she is powerless as well. Yeah, they have numbers and she's one person. I don't see how anyone is going to help us out of this. Unless Ise-senpai has...Ise-senpai could've gone to his Master and told her about this and maybe she would tell Kaichou about this and...

"Tell me...is, Ise-senpai still fine? Did, anyone go and hurt him?"

"Ise-senpai...oh, you mean that boy that Raynare...ooh, I think he's fine. Raynare and Kalawarner left him alone for now."

That's good. They have left him alone. If that's the case, then he can get us help...! But, I can't rely on them, can I? I, need to do something to get us out of here. I need to do something...I need to.

"I'm relieved. So this...I guess ceremony will kill us, no?"

If I remember, I think Raynare said something like that. Well, if that's the case then I will just have to do anything to slow it down for the others to get to us. Get them...to take me? Am I willing to sacrifice my life for someone else...? Y-Yes...I can say that I could see myself doing that.

"It...will yes. I-I promise that I will...I have to try and do something for you both!"

"Thank you...Mittelt-san. Even just saying that is enough for me...for us. We are just...grateful to you. Thank you for at least sympathizing with us. But I know that you can't help us. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of us, or worse, killed. Don't worry about us Mittelt-san, we'll do something to get us out of here...well, I am going to try anyway."

Hearing my words, Mittelt-san just lets a sad smile grace her pretty face.

"I'm sorry."

After saying that, Mittelt-san walked out of the room. I looked at Asia-chan who has a sad face on. Its almost unbearable to look out. I reached out my hand, and took hers. Its the best I could do, without touching the light bars. They even separate our cages.

* * *

"Makoto-chan...I-I will heal your wounds! Please move as close as you can towards me."

"Okay...Asia-chan."

So I lifted my body, and moved very close to her. Asia-chan reached out her hands, and made a green light appear. That green light travelled towards me from her not far apart hands. The green light covered my body and began to heal my wounds.

"Asia-chan, I...am sorry. I feel like I need to apologize for this. I...tried my best, but it wasn't good enough. I, am sorry Asia-chan."

"Makoto-chan...no. Please don't apologize. There are many strong people out there. I am glad that you did so much for me. You, protected me the best you could. That's all I could ask for."

My heart skipped a beat at the dazzling words she said. And even more so when she showed me a dazzling smile. If I see and hear such things in tandem then I don't know what I would do.

"Why are you so kind to me Asia-chan? I've done this...I've been captured and yet you still show a smile. Why?"

"Makoto-chan said it before. She said that she will always be with me. Even if Makoto-chan is a Devil, I wish to always be with Makoto-chan also. Is it fine Makoto-chan? If we be together I mean? I, wish to stay by Makoto-chan's side always."

She wants to stay by my side huh.

"I don't know where that'll end up, but I will take you with me on the journey of life."

"I'm glad Makoto-chan! I...am so happy to have met you. You, are so kind to me. Even trying to help me when you hardly know me. Makoto-chan has a very kind heart that can't be compared to anyone else's."

I have a kind heart? Me? I...really...me. I truly am...blessed to be with someone so kind. The healing light stops washing over me...yes, I feel better now. I feel...good again.

"Thank you Asia-chan for the healing assist."

"Hehe, it was my pleasure Makoto-chan."

She smiled so kindly...she shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be here. That's it! I can't stand here anymore and let this happen!

"I'm getting us out of here Asia-chan!"

"Y-You are? How!?"

That's a good question. I must have something that can get us out of here. The bars are too strong for my Blaze Black Flare to do any damage. There's no point trying to use Shadow Prison as that doesn't do anything to objects. Its to restrain opponents. My Delete Field takes powers away. But, I don't think that will work on objects. So that leaves me with...Absorption Line! I know that can absorb the energy of people...can it work on objects?

Even if it is a light based power, my Sacred Gear isn't a demonic one. Okay. If I'm right then...

"Absorption Line!"

A light shined on my head, and a cute little lizard appeared! Right! That's one step done! The next step is...

"Stretch my line!"

I shot my line at the bar, and it attached! Alright! The light from the bar travels along the line...its getting absorbed away! The bars light is getting thinner, and thinner!

"Ma...Makoto-chan! I-Its working!"

"Y-Yes, it seems to be working! If I can absorb enough power away, I can use one of my other Sacred Gears to unleash black flames. If I'm right, then the bars are connected by a single power source, so if I absorb ones energy away, I weaken the whole structure."

That's what I am going to say anyway. That's my theory and I hope it pays off. It has to pay off. For me, and for Asia-chan.

For a minute, my Sacred Gear absorbed the power from the bars. Make a mental note. My Sacred Gear can also absorb objects as well as people. The thickness of the bars has decreased enough that I think that I should be able to...

"Okay! Here we go! Blaze Black Flare! Lets break out of here!"

FLAMES!

I shot out the flames at the bars. The flames clashed against the bars...and overpowered them! The flames engulfed the bars in its cursed flames and they disappeared!

"Makoto-chan! You did it!"

"Right! Hang on Asia-chan! I'll do yours next!"

"Okay!"

So I ran out of the cage, and aimed my Absorption Line at the bars that have Asia-chan confined. I shot my line to the bars, and repeated the process of absorbing the power from the bars. If this is going to work then...I have to aim for the top...!

For a minute, I absorbed the bars light away. I wish it didn't take this long but, I have to do something to get us out of here, even if it takes that long.

"Okay! That sound be enough! Deadly black flames, do your stuff!"

I gathered my strength and pointed my hands at the bars.

"Please stand back Asia-chan!"

"I will!"

Asia-chan got as far back as she could. After confirming that she is back enough, I shot out the flames at the light bars! They clashed with one another, but thanks to my absorption, the bars are overpowered and disappear!

I ran into the cage and helped Asia-chan to her feet.

"Lets go Asia-chan!"

"Yes! Lets go!"

I don't know what awaits is beyond the doors, but I know that I will fight my hardest. I will fight so we can get out of here. I, will do something right this time!

* * *

**End chapter! Sorry for the wait, but there was the next chapter! It seems that most, if not nearly all wish for at least Mittelt to be with Makoto, and I'm fine with that. As for the other two Fallen Angels, I haven't a clue. Maybe make them...serve Makoto or something? Well, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, one free.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Hee, well I hope that it comes off as a good chapter!**

**Dragon rider; Leave that to me.**

**OmniSentient; Hehe, here's the next chapter!**

**Destiny Girls; Here's the next chapter!**

**Renu; I thank you. And yeah, she will be getting trained soon.**

**Guest 1; Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter!**

**Guest 2; Serafall training her huh. Yeah, I could see that happening.**

**Zaralann; Thanks!**

**Larmmason; Okay?**

**Guest 3; Here's the update!**

**With that, it is time to start the story!**

* * *

**The rescue of Makoto and Asia**

**Issei P.O.V**

SLAP!

A slap echoed out in the clubroom. The sound came from my cheek. I was shocked by who slapped me though. The slap, didn't come from Buchou, but it came from someone I didn't expect.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER!?"

The girl that had slapped me was Meguri-san. She had a face that was full of anger, and sadness. Full of pain, and regret. It was one that didn't appear usually on her face.

In the clubroom was myself, Buchou, Akeno-san, Sona-Kaichou, Shinra-senpai, Koneko-chan, Kiba, Nimura-san, Hanakai-san, Yura, Kusaka-san and the one who slapped me, Meguri-san.

In front of me, was a terribly distraught, and angry looking Meguri-san. Everyone was just as shocked as I was. I raised a hand to my cheek, that has now turned red. A big hand print was left on my cheek. I...didn't know how to respond.

The incident happened before. Makoto, Asia and I were confronted by the Fallen Angels. I had been walking past, when I felt something disturbing. I couldn't shake the feeling so I went to investigate. However, it turned out that the Fallen Angels had attacked them so I tried to help them, and this was how it turned out.

I went to report it to Buchou who told Akeno-san to get Kaichou as Makoto is a servant of Kaichou's. But as I was talking with Buchou about it, I was confronted with the distressed Meguri-san.

The others came in, and didn't know what was happening. Kaichou was shocked by the outrage that Meguri-san was expressing.

Although, when Koneko-chan heard the news, I could see that her small body shook with great anger. She clenched her hands tightly, and looked ready to kill. Kiba, had a hand on Koneko-chan's shoulder, trying to calm her. But behind her usual good looks, I saw an anger rise inside of her.

Akeno-san had a small frown on her face, when she heard the kidnapping of Makoto. She didn't look very happy indeed. Nimura looked like Koneko-chan, angry as hell. The others of Kaichou's peerage had complicated expressions. Possibly due to the fact that Makoto is one of her own.

"I-I..."

I tried to offer an explanation. But Meguri-san didn't want to listen to me.

"If she didn't get involved with people like that nun...or if she wasn't turned into a Devil in the first place, then she could've lived a normal life. She didn't deserve to die in the first place. She's a good, sweet, amazing girl...and now she's been taken by the Fallen Angels..."

Meguri-san looked away, tears rolling down her face. Hanakai-san went over, and offered her a shoulder to cry on, which she accepted without hesitation. Kaichou looked at Meguri-san with a sorrowful expression, then she looked at me.

"I am sorry for my Knights sudden outburst. She shouldn't of slapped you. For that, I offer my sincere apology."

When Kaichou bowed her head to me, I couldn't form words. Someone like Kaichou is actually bowing to the new Devil like me. I heard from Buchou that Kaichou is like her, a high class Devil. And also a bitch according to Buchou.

"Sona, its your Queen that has been kidnapped. I assume that you wont stay silent in the matter?"

"Of course I wont. Touching my servant...my Queen at that. I shall not stand by as my Queen is put in peril. But, she wont be getting off easily. She, was with someone from the Church, when I had told her not to."

"Kaichou, I..."

When Shinra-senpai was trying to interject, Kaichou waved a hand at her.

"I know Tsubaki. Since this is that child we're talking about, I'm sure she couldn't help herself. Even after knowing her for a little while, I believe that even I have changed my views towards certain aspects of life."

Kaichou let a small smile appear on her face. Her eyes, are brimming with calmness and control. Yet that small smile, told me that she was really proud of her Queen.

"Alright! Everyone, here's what we are going to do. Our peerages will be heading for the Church to rescue the ones named Tachibana Makoto and Asia Argento. Some of Sona's peerage shall be remaining outside, making sure that there aren't any nasty surprises. After we rescue the one named Asia Argento, we will decide from there what happens to her. Since this is Sona's Queen, we can't afford to lose time. We need to get there as soon as we possibly can."

Yes. That's the plan after all. We need to get her, and Asia out of that Church. Since time isn't on our side, we are going to leave quite soon. I am prepared. Buchou even told me about how to promote into different pieces, which will come in handy.

Everyone is looking ready. Kaichou looks really ready, to go and rescue her Queen. Usually, I didn't think about Kaichou being so angry, about this. She doesn't seem to the be the type that would get angry about such things.

Buchou looked at Akeno-san.

"Akeno, make a magic circle for us all. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Ara, I understand Buchou."

Akeno-san went to make a magic circle. Alright Makoto, I will definitely protect you this time! Even though we don't know one another much, you're a girl and I can't take it that a girl I know is being used like this.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

I had escaped the prison with Asia-chan. I grabbed Asia-chan's hands, and we ran together as fast as we could, towards the exit of this place. I need to escape here and with Asia-chan as well. We can't stay here any longer.

I need to escape and tell Koneko-chan how I feel. I need to also become a strong Queen for Kaichou. I still need to play more with Ruruko-san and even be strange with Tomoe-senpai. We all need to be together again.

"Makoto-chan."

"Y-Yes Asia-chan?"

She got my attention, so we stopped for the briefest of seconds.

"If we don't make it out of here. I just want to say that I am so sorry that you got caught up in this because of me. I am really pathetic for making you protect me."

"W-What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong. Asia-chan, I am the one who is kind of pathetic. I can't even do much right. You know, I got killed by a Fallen Angel, because I looked at her the wrong way and the wrong things when I didn't know better. But its different now. Asia-chan, if I can protect you, then I know that I am doing something right."

She gained teary eyes, but we couldn't stop. So, I pulled her forward rather quickly. We walked up some stairs, and reached a large door. A large door that was made of wood.

I reached out my hand, and pushed the large door open. Without wasting time, I took Asia-chan's hand and went through the door. If I can get her out of here at least, then I know that I did something worthwhile.

But when exiting that corridor, I became shocked. As there is a room, that's full of exorcists in it. I count, one...two...three...six exorcists! They all have blades of light, and those guns as well!

Shit! Its like fighting six Freed's! Is it possible for me to fight through all of these enemies? While looking for another way to escape, one exorcists eyes lands on me.

"Hey! The prisoners are trying to escape!"

They promptly alerted the others. They all pointed their blades of light towards me, while holstering their guns. It seems that they don't want to go overboard. I activated all my Sacred Gears at once. My body, being surrounded by an aura that I didn't know existed. I feel a change in me...a calm washing all over me. I need to stay calm, and defeat these exorcists.

"Asia-chan, do me a favour, and hide behind the door, okay?"

"But Makoto-chan..."

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I can deal with these people, then I will come and get you, okay?"

She nodded, and closed the door behind me. Alright, this is it Makoto. There's no going back now. If there was a time to prove how strong you are, then this is the time. I gathered black flames in my hands, and pointed them at the exorcists.

I have already activated Delete Field. If using that, then they will get weaker and weaker. Since this isn't a big space, I can get all of them within my field so I can weaken them all. That's right, I can make them more sloppy so I can actually manage to win this battle.

"Lets play."

DASH!

I immediately ran forward, tapping into the trait of the Knight. Since I'm a Queen, I have the Knights trait within me. My target, the priest closest to me. I summoned the black flames around my fist, aiming that at my target, the exorcist.

Swing!

The exorcist made a small dance and tried to hit me with his blade of light, but I jumped back, narrowly avoiding the blade. I put my hand out, making a small sphere for flames, pointing it at the priest.

"Heeee..."

But my eyes caught the shadow of something moving at my left. So I darted my eyes towards it, to see a priest close to me! Shit! He had a dangerous looking sword, making wild slashes as he closed in on me! However, I smirked and activated one of my Sacred Gears.

"Shadow Prison."

A shadowy aura came from the ground, and wrapped around the priest. The priest swung his blade of light at the shadows, but it didn't do anything! Using that Sacred Gear, your movements are sealed! Using this time, I prepared to fire the ball of black flames at the tied up priest!

"Whats this!?"

Shot!

I shot the ball as he became shocked at his situation, and it hit the priest, burning him in the black flames. The priest burned away into nothingness. I...have mixed feelings about it, but I can't think right now! If I do, then I will die!

"Slut!"

At that moment, the priest who was my original target brought out his gun, firing a bullet of light at me! If I'm hit by that, then I'm going to be seriously injured. To Devils like me, light is extremely dangerous.

Step!

I quickly side stepped to the left using the Knights speed, and fired off another shot of black flames as I went forward. The priest, looks at the flames and smirks. He makes a small dance and cuts the flames.

"This it girl?"

"I'm not done yet!"

I tightened my fist however, and crossed the distance between us. I concentrated on strength. The trait of the Rook. If I can use the trait of the Rook, then I will have enhanced strength. To other Queens, I'm sure that it comes easy and will be able to do it without thinking but for me, I can't do such things easily.

"The trait of the Rook is strength!"

BANG!

My fist nailed deeply into the priests stomach, making him spit out a large amount of blood and sending him crashing through the wall. The priest who went crashing through the wall, didn't move any longer...did I kill him? I've killed two people now...

"Damn bitch!"

Another priest raises his gun, and points it at me. With a soundless attack, a light bullet flies through the air. I cart-wheeled out of the way but he fires more rounds at me! I do the same action several times. The bullets are fast, but I am able to keep out of its way. I stop when he stops firing at me. I get into a fighting stance.

"Tch, you sure are a damn smart bitch. Its alright, you'll die here."

The priests gun pointed at me, ready to fire at me again. I am not going to be fired at! I thrusted out my arm, stretching my line from my Absorption Line. From the lizards mouth, the line made its way over to the priests gun, wrapping around it.

"No!"

The priest tries to cut the line, but the line was holding strong! The priest became shocked, when the line wouldn't be cut. The line is very sturdy, you know? My Sacred Gear isn't something to be messed with.

"I'll be taking that!"

Pull!

I pulled the gun from the priest and made it come to me. I held the gun in my hand, and pointed it at the third priest. I sharpened my eyes, and pulled the trigger, releasing a light bullet at the priest.

GIN!

Even then, the priest batted away the bullet with no difficulty. Okay, so if I can't hit him with a direct assault, then I will just have to use it more intelligently. I spun the gun around and threw it up in the air, towards them.

"What are you..."

While distracted by the gun, I gathered the black flames in my hand, and released them strongly towards the enemy. The enemy, notices the black flames, but was too slow to react. Possibly due to my Delete Field, the priests reaction time was cut down considerably.

I've beaten three priests so far. If three have been gone, then three are left. A fourth priest steps forward, then rushes me with the blade of light in his hand. He is slashing at me like a wild man, but I simply stretched my line upwards, making it wrap around the gun.

"You are going to shoot me huh!?"

When making that assumption, I saw that another priest has circled me, coming from behind! The last priest, is behind the priest that is attacking head on, with a gun raised. Okay! Okay! For my plan to work, I need him to stay still so...

"Shadow Prison!"

The shadowy aura wrapped around the last priest, making him stand still! He shot the aura, but it did little more than uneventfully disperse and reform. My line, that is around the still airborne gun, is pointed at the last priests head.

"Hya!"

Shot!

I flick my wrist, making the gun shoot off a bullet of light! The last priest, couldn't react in time, so the bullet pierced the mans head, effectively killing him. I had to bite back bile raising in my throat.

The priest slashing at me, suddenly stops, and looks at the killed priest. His eyes became wide like saucers. I took this opportunity and rushed forward. I gathered the black flames around my hand, and I gritted my teeth.

I closed the distance. The priest, turned around, and swung his blade down at me. But, my hand, pierced the mans chest, my arm going all the way through the mans chest!

"Gwah!"

He spat out blood, as he died. I saw the light go from his eyes. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I couldn't stop yet. I can't stop yet. There's one more person coming at me.

"BITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCH!"

The priest behind me, made a howl. I quickly grab the deceased priests blade of light, spinning it around so its pointing behind me. I got on my knees, missing the blade that was swinging from the top.

The blade missed cleaving my head. So, I jumped back, thrusting the blade into the priests chest! It stabbed the priest all the way through the chest, making his blood splatter all over me.

My whole body shook as I turned around. The priest, wasn't dead as he had his gun pointing at me! I couldn't move. My body, was frozen like ice. I silently vowed to myself to protect Asia-chan and I made my body move.

"S-Shit!"

The bullet was shot from the gun, grazing my side. Blood shot out from my cut, but I couldn't stop. I summoned a wall of flames, and made them encase the priest, burning him alive.

His screams, rang out throughout this small hall. I...have killed six people. I have murdered six people. Am I a monster now? Has being turned into a Devil, made me a monster?

I dropped to my knees and let out silent sobs. Tears streamed down my face. Can I really just wave this off, like it was nothing? Can I justify my actions, by saying that I was doing it to protect someone else?

As I cursed myself in my mind, the door that Asia-chan was behind opened, and stepped forth the nun girl herself. Asia-chan walked in, looking horrified. I couldn't take the look on her face, so I bowed my body all the way to the floor, my forehead touching the floor as I released large cries.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Makoto-chan..." Asia-chan came over to me. I heard the footsteps of the nun girl. I then felt hands on my shoulders, so I looked up, and saw that Asia-chan was looking at me with a heartfelt smile. "Makoto-chan, its okay. You don't have to cry."

"B-But I'm a murderer. I-I killed all of these people...I really am a Devil after all. My parents will look down at me and think I'm an evil being. I'm a monster that kills people without worry..."

"No!" She rejected my words and hugged me around my neck. "Makoto-chan isn't a monster. These people were really naughty. They claimed to be doing this as Gods agents, but they weren't doing it for God. They did it for their evil deeds. Makoto-chan, was protecting me. I'm so grateful to Makoto-chan for protecting me."

I looked up at the kind Asia-chan who smiled down at me. I stood up, and she did as well, not breaking the hug. I breathed in unevenly, trying to control the sobbing's of me.

A few minutes later, I stopped sobbing. I can't stop yet. We need to escape here.

"I'm okay now Asia-chan. Thank you very much for reassuring me that I'm not a monster."

"Hehe, its okay Makoto-chan! W-We should go now!"

"Yes! Lets go quickly!"

I clasped hands with Asia-chan, and then ran for the door that's directly in front of us. With my spirits up, we ran as fast as we could towards the door...

"Ara ara, trying to escape?"

My heart stopped when I heard this voice behind us. I know this voice too well. Its the voice of Raynare. She's the one who...I quickly turned around, shoving Asia-chan behind me.

Standing there, was Raynare, looking smugly at me. The Fallen Angels who did this. Who kidnapped us. I sharpened my eyes and glared with hatred. She must've gotten here with some kind of magic transportation circle. She is the one who kidnapped us...but I can't fight anymore. I'm running on nothing here, even then...

I made a decision. I threw Asia-chan at the door, and created a wall between her and us. She stood up, and looked shocked at me.

"Makoto-chan? What's going on?"

"Get out of here quickly!" I got into a fighting style. "Run away Asia-chan! I will distract this girl for as long as possible!"

"B-But-"

"I said go!"

I snapped, and turned around. Asia-chan looked really surprised, but I can't consider her feelings right now. I can't do things like that. I need her to leave the area, so I can keep this bitch away from her.

"Makoto-chan...please don't ask me to..."

"Please, run away. I promise...not to die. You do the same Asia-chan! Promise that we'll meet again!"

"I promise! Please don't die either!"

I gave a cheesy thumbs up at the blonde beauty. Asia-chan turned her heels and ran away through the door. I then faced the Fallen Angels. I know I don't have a chance to win against these two. But...I can distract them long enough for Asia-chan to get away. Koneko-chan...I love you.

* * *

**Asia P.O.V**

My new friend, Makoto-chan asked me to run. I didn't want to leave her behind, but I had to respect her wishes. She wished for me to run, and I had to. I ran away as fast as I could. Maybe, I can get Makoto-chan's friends to come and help her. Makoto-chan promised me not to die.

I ran down the corridor in front of me. The corridor was long, but I somehow made it to the end. But then, as I reached the stairs, someone came down the stairs! I became panicked and was ready to run away, but I saw a familiar face.

"Asia-san! Its me, Mittelt! Don't worry, I wont hurt you!"

The Fallen Angel, Mittelt-san flew down towards me, and checked on my condition. Once she seemed satisfied, she smiled at me happily.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Her face then became one of confusion. "But, where's Makoto-san? Shouldn't she be with you?"

I gritted my teeth, and pointed behind us. I had tears coming out of my eyes. What if she dies because of my selfishness? Will God forgive me for being so selfish? Even though Makoto-chan is a Devil, she is an amazing person. She even put me before her, despite not knowing me.

Mittelt-san looked behind me, and made a grim expression.

CRASH!

I heard a loud noise above us! W-What was that? Mittelt-san looked upwards, before shaking her head.

"It seems, the Devils have begun their assault to save you and Makoto-san. Asia-san, since Makoto-san risked for you to leave...I will get you out of here, then I will come back for her, okay?"

I had conflicted feelings, but I agreed with her with a nod. She took me in her arms, carrying me. She then turned her attention upwards.

"There's not enough time for a transportation spell. I'll fly us out of here."

"O-Okay."

Following Mittelt-sans words, she flew up the stairs as speeds I didn't know could have existed. We flew all the way up the stairs, and went through a door. But waiting on the other side of the door...was a room full of exorcists! T-There are too many to count!

Mittelt-san put me on the ground, and stepped forward. She summoned two slight spears in each hand, and pointed them at the priests.

"I'll handle these Asia-san, then we will go."

"I believe in you Mittelt-san!"

She smirked, and then charged forward. I put my hands together and prayed for her, and for Makoto-chan as well. Makoto-chan...I know that we will see one another again. I just know that we will be together from now on.

STAB!

* * *

**Issei P.O.V**

We made it to the Church, and the plan has already started. Kiba, Meguri-san and Koneko-chan have gone inside the building to make sure that all of the traps that could be sprung on us, are sprung before we enter the building. I, am waiting with Kaichou as most of her peerage patrol around, making sure that others don't try to escape.

Buchou and Akeno-san have gone to deal with the other Fallen Angels, behind the Church. So, waiting with Kaichou, I could tell how agitated she was. She was shaking, her eyes filled with the colour of anger.

I know that in terms of experience, everyone was above me, as they are my senpai's. But I couldn't help but feel anxious about this whole thing. Makoto, a kohai of mine is in there. What if she is in danger right now?

I waited for a few minutes with Kaichou, before I had to ask her a question.

"Kaichou, are you..."

"I'm fine." She dismissed my worry. "I am, more humiliated more than anything. My own Queen, being captured by the Fallen Angels. It makes me think, I haven't trained her to the utmost until now. In the future, I need to train her to be stronger."

Behind her cold words, I could sense her fear. She was afraid for her Queens life. She might be trying to hide it, but it was painfully obvious to everyone who sees her that her fear is brimming to the surface.

"Kaichou, you are worried for Makoto, right?"

"I am worried for her. She, is my Queen. To lose such a servant would be a great loss. And, personally for me as well. To lose such a promising young girl like her, is something that I will not allow to happen." Kaichou turned her gaze to the Church. "I believe now is the time we move in."

Its time to rescue the others!

I activated my Sacred Gear, and together with Kaichou, we moved from our hiding place and went straight for the Church! We were met with no resistance when entering the Church.

GIN! GIN! GIN!

Before me, Kiba and the priest were having a sword fight with Meguri-san handling another priest that had appeared. It seems, the other priest wasn't a match for Meguri-san as she did a feint, and then cut him down without mercy.

The priest and Kiba exchanged blades, as he laughed at the Bishoujo.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then."

Kiba is going to fight seriously? What is she going to do?

"Eat this."

Low pitched voice. I can't believe its Kiba's voice because it has some intensity in it.

Then, some black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. It starts to cover the whole sword.

Darkness.

If I have to describe it, that will be it.

The darkness covers the sword.

No, it's more like the darkness is shaping into Kiba's sword.

The darkness sword that is clashing against the priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"

The Priest seems confused.

"Holy Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

Sacred Gear! Kiba too!? She has a Sacred Gear? I mean, the darkness sword looks cool! Man, it seems the girls are getting the cool Sacred Gears between Kiba and her sword, and Makoto with her line thingy and black fire I was told about, I hope to get something cool with my Sacred Gear as well.

"Hyoudou-kun, I've found it! Please follow me!"

Kaichou found the way! Without wasting time, I ran forward. But I was concerned about my three comrades. However, Meguri-san jumped beside me, and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I leave Makoto-chan to you, okay? Please...save her for me."

"I...I will, leave it to me."

We parted with those words. Kaichou and I went down the staircase that was hidden behind the altar. It looks like the electricity works even in here. After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. So this is a basement huh.

When we went further in, a big door appears.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The screams of my kohai echoed from behind the door! Without worrying about it, I burst through the door! I don't care if even a mountain full of exorcists wait for me, I will kick each of their asses!

The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands.

I looked at the girl who is attached to the cross and shout.

"Makotooooooooooooooooooo!"

The girl looked up, and with hollow eyes, she gave a strained smile.

"S-Senpai...I knew you would...get Kaichou..."

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"

I smile at her and a tear drops from her eye. She looks like she has been through hell. Kaichou beside me, was leaking a massive amount of killing intent. Water, was gathering all around the room.

The water formed all different kinds of shapes. Birds in the sky, Dragons on the ground, and lions as well. All of them, are heading towards the exorcists on the ground, killing them without mercy! Kaichou's eyes were cold, and unforgiving.

The birds went for Makoto, but rather than attacking her, they smashed up the cross, and gently laid her on the ground. Her body, looks like she has been beaten so many times. She looks like she has been tortured for days.

"Hyoudou-kun, go and get my Queen out of here!"

"B-But there's..."

Before I could finish my sentence, people jumped from behind me! They jumped in front of me, and went towards the exorcists on the ground. Meguri-san saw Makoto's state, and began slashing wildly at the priests.

"Get her out of her!"

Meguri-san ordered me. Kiba had a dark look in her eyes as she also swung wildly at the priests, killing them left and right.

"Hyoudou-kun, we're at a disadvantage here! Please get the girl, and get out of here!"

"...Get Mako-chan out of here."

Koneko-chan's voice was the coldest. She was the angriest. I couldn't waste their feelings, so I lunged forward. I also took this time to promote to Rook, as I knocked away some priests that go in my way.

I changed to Rook, as I need strength and defence right now. A priest appears in front of me, swinging his blade down. I blocked with my Sacred Gear, and pushed him away, only for Meguri-san to effortlessly kill that person.

I made it to Makoto, and checked on her condition...her chest is moving up and down. She has a pulse...that's good. I'm glad she isn't dead. But her face, looked like she has been in pain for sometime.

"Senpai...were's Asia-chan...? H-Have you...seen her?"

"A-Asia? I haven't seen her."

That made her release tears, so I picked her up bridal style and held her gently in my arms. Then, I looked at Raynare, that bitch! My anger was overflowing by this point!

"What have you done to her!?"

Raynare sneered at me.

"I was only going to take her Sacred Gear of course. However, I didn't really get chance to start. I did give her a good torturing before though."

She admits it as if nothing happened!

"…Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember."

Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"…You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

"…I was serious about taking care of you."

By now, my tears fell on my kohai's face. My kohai's tears were also running down her face.

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"…I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"…Yuuma-chan."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"

My rage past its limit. I then shout my anger at her:

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

Raynare makes a sneer. She is truly evil. She hasn't only hurt me once, but she has also targeted this girl, and Asia a number of times. These girls haven't done anything wrong. Asia's a nun, and this girl is sweet as anything.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting Tachibana-san! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Kiba's right. There are still a great number of priests left, so there will be a limit to fighting this Fallen Angel here while protecting Makoto.

"Kiba-san! Toujou-san! Tomoe! We'll make a path for Hyoudou-kun!"

"Yes Kaichou!"

"...Affirmative."

"Yes Kaichou!"

The four of them cleared the path for me. Thanks to them, I was able to make it to the entrance. I couldn't help but think I should go back. Since they are my important comrades...

"Hyoudou-kun, just go!"

"B-But..."

"Hyoudou-kun! Leave with my Queen at once!"

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! Meguri-san! Kaichou! When I get back, call me Ise! Definitely! We are comrades!"

That's what I said to them. It feels like the four of them smiled.

I left the place and went straight to the passage at once.

* * *

...I went up the stairs holding Makoto, and came out to the sanctuary. Her face was getting paler and paler. I went over to a pew, and laid the girl down. However, once I did, she didn't even attempt to sit up...like there was no life in her.

"I...Ise...senpai..."

"Y-Yeah, I'm here."

I grasped her hand, that was moving slowly towards me. I couldn't help but think this girl...

"Senpai...Asia...chan...I-I tried to...protect her...I even killed...exorcists...but I don't know where she is...Ise-senpai...promise me...to protect her...okay? I...want to...always keep...her safe..."

I could feel all the emotions she had for Asia. She tried her best...even going as far as to kill to protect her...Asia is lucky to have a friend like Makoto. No, I would be lucky to have a friend like her.

"I promise, I will keep her safe. But...don't talk about it like you're dying. You're going to be fine, you know? This, isn't anything you can't recover from. You'll be fine, so don't worry."

I tried to console the girl. But I then heard a noise coming from behind us. I quickly stood up and pointed my Sacred Gear in that direction...but what I saw was...

"N-No...please..."

My kohai's fearful voice. She directed it at the two people here. I saw a girl with blonde hair, wearing gothic lolita carrying another girl with long blonde hair wearing a nun outfit.

The gothic lolita girl, shuddered frightfully, and walked over. I didn't sense any willingness to attack, so I lowered my fist. She walked over with Asia. The girl is Asia...but why...?

Drip. Drip.

I heard an awful noise coming from Asia. Something red, was coming from her body...a hole, in her body. She...she has been stabbed. The Fallen Angel girl placed Asia next to Makoto who lifted her body up, and grasped Asia's hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

Asia is smiling even though she is in pain. Even I could tell, she didn't have long left.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you talking about? We'll be together always Asia-chan. W-We promised to be together forever...you promised me not to die. You promised me Asia-chan. Y-You can't break the promise. Please don't die..."

Asia's hand pats Makoto's cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting Makoto's cheeks drops slowly.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words.

She passed away smiling.

"N-No...not again...please not again...I can't lose someone else...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Makoto's tears and screams echoed throughout this sanctuary. I couldn't look, as tears came out of my eyes as well. Even the Fallen Angel, was crying.

"I'm so sorry Makoto-san, I didn't mean for her to die. I-I tried to protect her b-but a priest sneaked up behind her, and stabbed her. I-I am...I can't express how s-sorry I-I really am..."

The Fallen Angel sobbed out to Makoto. I looked back, to see the Fallen Angel was crying her eyes out. Makoto is crying heavily, while shaking Asia's body. Perhaps, she doesn't want to believe that this is real.

"Ara, a Devil crying in a place like this. How cute."

On instinct, I turned around and saw her. Raynare. She is stood there, looking smugly at Makoto. Makoto looked back up, and without muttering a word, she stood up, and picked up the pew, throwing it with all her might!

BANG!

"Iyaaaa!"

The Fallen Angel was knocked away by the pew! Raynare flew through the air, crashing into the floor strongly! Makoto took steps forward, black flames gathering around her body.

"I'm going to kill you for hurting Asia-chan, for doing this to her!"

However, as soon as she made that threat, all the energy left her body, and she fell onto the floor...or she would've if the Fallen Angel girl didn't catch her. The Fallen Angel held Makoto in her arms tightly. I don't think she will hurt Makoto, so I can leave her in the Fallen Angels care.

"Bitch, that hurt."

While complaining, Raynare kicked away that pew. She stood up, and glared at Makoto. I stood in the way, protecting her.

"You made her cry."

"Hahahahaha! That's right! I made the Loli girl cry! Its too bad that Asia died, as her Sacred Gear could've been used by me for Azazel-sama. But it doesn't mean that there aren't other Sacred Gears for us to take, like hers for example."

"I wont let you!" I snapped at her. "I wont let you touch that child again! She's been through enough because of you and the other Fallen Angels and the exorcists!"

Then Buchou's words come into my mind.

Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well.

"Don't make her cry."

Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you.

"Don't make her crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!"

[Dragon Booster!]

The Sacred Gear on my left arm activates as if it responded to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine.

Some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet.

At the same time, power flows into my body. From my left arm equipped with the Sacred Gear to my whole body.

I went ahead while having my body overflow with power.

I thrust my fist towards the Fallen Angel front of me who is smirking.

Raynare dodges it easily. As if she's dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Boost!]

Another sound from the jewel.

A second change happens to my body.

The power...something to beat down the enemy in front of me is increasing.

"Uoooooooooo!"

I went charging at her while concentrating my overflowing power to my fist. I'm already promoted to a Rook.

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

My attack is dodged again.

Next moment, lights gather to Raynare's hand and it forms into something.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

The spear of light pierces both my legs. It went deep into both of my thighs. Even with the defence of a Rook, it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed.

My body goes through intense pain, but I can't get on my knees for something like this.

I grab onto the spear immediately.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The sound of my flesh burning. Hot! It's burning hoooooooot! Is it because it's made up of light!? The palm of my hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned.

There are smokes coming from my hand. Also from the wounds on my thighs. It's burning my hand and legs violently.

Raynare starts to laugh at me after she sees me trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a low class Devil like you, it's..."

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

I made a scream which you can't describe in words, but I tried to pull out the spear of light slowly by gripping strongly onto it.

The intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing my legs. The intense pain that is inflicted on me by the power of light. Those things are causing me so much pain.

I'm about to lose consciousness because of it. It feels like I will die if I don't bite my teeth hard.

So what about it? What about it!?

"This! Those girls! This is nothing compared to what Makoto and Asia went through!"

I pull out the spear slowly while my tears and drool comes out of my face.

When I got the spear out from both my legs, I dropped it from my hand and it disappears before hitting the ground.

Splash.

After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on my legs, blood starts to flow out from the wounds.

Even though I took out the spear, the pain still remains.

[Boost!]

Even if I was pierced by the spear and stopped my attack, the gauntlet on my left arm continues to make a sound.

It hurts. It really hurts.

I'm crying a lot and I have so much drool coming out from my mouth.

I slipped onto my butt after I lost some strength in me.

I don't have the strength to stand up. Shit, I don't have any strength in my legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body.

Am I in a bad condition?

"…Quite remarkable. A low class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a middle class Devil. For a low class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

Like always, she is talking long about something I don't understand.

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

Ah, is that right? So for a trash like me who just became a Devil, this wound is lethal, huh.

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no on interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her."

My legs can move. I have already lost the sensation in my legs. Just moving it by a millimetre gives me intense pain.

But it can still move. My butt leaves the floor.

My body hasn't stopped shaking. Even so, my body gets up slowly.

It hurts. My whole body hurts. But I can move. I can still move. I just have to endure it until I hit her once.

"I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light..."

I approach Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face.

And I stood up. Right in front of her eyes. With my feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of me.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A low class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A low class Devil who doesn't have the demonic power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."

I glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.

My next hit will be my last blow. If I use it, I will fall down.

That's why I have to finish it with my next hit. I can't look away from my target.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong.

The jewel shines even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling.

But unlike the light of a Fallen Angel, this light didn't give damage to me but instead it gives me peace.

I take a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from my wounds.

I also coughed some blood. Looks like I'm in a critical condition.

I made a posture to punch. I have no experience in fighting. But it will be okay if I hit her once.

My target is the shitty Fallen Angel that is in front of me. I'm definitely going to hit her. I'm absolutely not going to miss it.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the Twice Critical which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic power I'm feeling... is that of a middle class…no, that of a high class Devil…"

My power is that of a high class Devil? Is it because of my Sacred Gear?

Hey hey, weren't you supposed to be a Sacred Gear that just doubles my power?

Buchou and Kaichou are the only high class Devil I have met, so it means that I'm currently about the same strength as them.

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that was going to attain the ultimate healing power! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands.

I hit it to the side with my fist. The spears of light disappear easily.

Seeing me hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.

Is she trying to run away? Hey hey, you were looking down and laughing at me till a few seconds ago.

You run away as soon as you find out that you can't win? Who do you think you are?

But I won't let you escape. Like hell I would!

I went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and I grabbed her arm. I have unbelievable speed. A speed that even the Fallen Angel can't react to.

The arm I'm holding onto feels unreliable, and it's so small that she looks weak.

I pulled her arm towards me. I definitely won't let her go.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in my left arm, and I concentrated them on my fist.

I used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy I detest.

HIT!

The hard sound echoes. My fist is dug into her face, and I pushed my fist even further!

Raynare went flying backwards with my punch.

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere.

When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction I punched Raynare towards.

The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground.

She isn't moving. I can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

"Serves you right."

I'm smiling from the bottom of my heart. That's my true feeling. That punch felt so good.

* * *

After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down after using my whole power…

Something supports me from my shoulder. When I looked, it's Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

"Yo, you are late Bishoujo."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

Buchou did?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-Buchou is walking towards me smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

"Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Meguri-san, who was beside Kaichou rushed towards Makoto. But, a light shined on Makoto's wrist, a lizard appeared there. The lizard opened its mouth, and a line is shot at Meguri-san.

Constrict!

The line wraps around Meguri-sans throat, and strangles her! She falls to the floor! It is strangling her! Meguri-san claws at the line, and tries to take it off of her throat, but couldn't!

"H-HELP!"

Her hard to breath voice came out. Kaichou sighs, and uses some water to cut the line easily.

"You know not to rush her like that. For some reason, her Sacred Gears act up whenever you do things like that."

Kaichou's harsh tone towards Meguri-san who cried. Then, I see Koneko-chan go over, and hug Makoto who is crying her eyes out for Asia. Meguri-san looked at Koneko-chan, then at herself, then back at Koneko-chan.

"W-Why didn't it attack her!? I'm always the target of the Sacred Gears aggression!"

While Meguri-san cried, Koneko-chan comforted Makoto. But then, Kaichou narrowed her eyes at the Fallen Angel girl who's beside Makoto. Makoto, noticing Kaichou's glare, gets between her and the Fallen Angel.

"K-Kaichou, please don't attack Mittelt-san here. S-She's a very good girl! S-She even tried to protect Asia-chan...even if she didn't succeed...Mittelt-san is still a very good girl. She doesn't deserve the glare you're giving her. Please...be nice to her."

"Makoto-san. While I want to believe your words...it doesn't change the fact that they were..."

"Tricked! T-They were tricked Kaichou! From what I heard from various people, Mittelt-san, Raynare, and even Kalawarner. Even if the last two were bad, they were tricked. Please, listen to Mittelt-sans words if you don't believe me."

Mittelt, the gothic Fallen Angel stood up, and explained her story to Kaichou and the others. As she was doing that, I saw that another Fallen Angel has turned up. A Fallen Angel with large breasts and showing lots of skin! Akeno-san, has her gaze on the Fallen Angel who has shackles on. Her hands and feet are bound by large shackles.

Mittelt finished explaining her story, then Buchou made a sigh.

"It seems that the information wasn't wrong after all. Kokabiel, made this a side project huh. Even though Raynare, and Kalawarner did evil deeds, it seems they are victims, the same as Mittelt."

"Even then, they can't go on without some form of punishment. They kidnapped my Queen."

Kaichou sounded pissed. But Makoto shook her head.

"I agree that the other two need punishment, but not Mittelt-san. She hasn't done anything wrong. The others should be punished yes, but that should be up to their leader. I don't think they deserve death though...too much death has happened today."

When hearing that, the older Fallen Angel...looks away sadly. Like, she regretted what she has done.

"Kaichou, I've brought it!"

Yura entered the building, dragging along Raynare. The rest of Kaichou's peerage comes by, and stands beside her, besides Nimura who hugs Makoto tightly.

"Thank you Yura-san. Now, Akeno wake the bitch up."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. It drops on her face. The Fallen Angel starts coughing violently and sits up straight away.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

"And I am Sona Sitri. The next heir to the Sitri clan. For your crimes against my Queen, you shall receive punishment."

Kaichou crossed her arms and gave a defiant look at Raynare.

"W-What are you talking about? Q-Queen, she's the Queen of the Sitri heir...? Is that true...?"

"Raynare...we kind of fucked up here. Kokabiel, he tricked us..."

"Well not me. I saw through it straight away. My only crime, I couldn't stop you both before this."

Mittelt finished after the one named Kalawarner I believe. Raynare looked at Makoto, who looked back at her with teary eyes. Suddenly, Raynare opened her mouth, and looked away.

"Raynare, you look at what you've done to my Queen, and to that girl. Look at what you've done, and face your consequences. You, killed her once, for nothing more than your own selfishness and arrogance."

Kaichou said with calmly, but anger was coming through.

Buchou looks at my left arm. I think she's looking at my gauntlet.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…"

Is it me or does Buchou's eyes look like as if she's a bit shocked?

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel."

Buchou says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader class Fallen Angels and high class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Are you serious, Buchou!? I can defeat God!?

… So that's the power of my Sacred Gear.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow move from behind me. I saw Makoto moving forward, towards Raynare on shaky legs. She walked all the way to Raynare.

"You...are the reason Asia-chan died. Did you know, she only wanted friends? Did you know, she wanted to attend a school? Did you know..."

"I don't care." Raynare interrupted. "Like I care what she wanted. Its thanks to you all that I don't have that beloved power for Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama. I suffered because of you. If it wasn't for you..."

SLAP!

Makoto's hand ricocheted off Raynare's cheek. The slap, sent Raynare to the floor. It has even left a mark on Raynare's face. Raynare, held a hand to her face in disbelief. With tears flowing from her eyes, Makoto chided Raynare.

"Because of you, she wont ever smile, or cry, or laugh, or frown. She wont ever be able to see the world. She wont be able to go to school, and she wont be able to make more friends here with me. Yet, you think you're the one who suffered? That girl, suffered more than you could ever know. Being abandoned by the Church, then killed by one of your priests. You know, its impossible to hate you, because of how pathetic you are to think that you suffered. You, didn't lose your life. She did. I, also died because of you, when I didn't know anything. You don't know the first thing about suffering."

"What do you know about it? Really? You died, I feel like crying."

Saying that sarcastically, Raynare sneered.

"I...lost my parents. They are dead. I know about the pain of suffering. You...Raynare. You wanted to be loved by Azazel-sama, and Shemhazai-sama huh. You know, they wouldn't love you for taking power like this. I'm sure, even those Fallen Angels wouldn't want you to do something like that."

When Raynare was going to reply, I heard a voice I know all too well.

"Me, here."

The priest, Freed Zelzan.

It's that shitty priest! He came back despite running away once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I..."

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare.

With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. Freed then looked at me.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

Buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.

Raynare starts to shiver.

Maybe the reason why I feel a bit sorry for her is because she was my ex-girlfriend "Yuuma-chan".

Well, that was also part of her dirty plan.

"How dare you beg to be saved...stupid girl. Don't you learn Raynare? Its cruel what you've done."

Makoto practically spat out at her. The Fallen Angel looks mortified. Buchou looked pissed.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant butch. Blow away."

Before Buchou could do it, Makoto leaped forward, and stopped her.

"Ooh shit! Don't push me again Loli-sama!"

Loli-sama? Makoto sweat dropped and stopped Buchou.

"Buchou, I know that she's bad, but I believe that she can be redeemed, with time and the right punishment. She...might've tried to kill me and Asia-chan...but she never actually killed Asia-chan. She was killed by an exorcist, not her. Mittelt-san told me as you were talking, that she will take them back to Azazel-sama for punishment. Besides..."

She whispered in Buchou's ear. Buchou's face turned from a normal one (for her anyway) to a naughty grin. She then looked at Mittelt.

"Is it true?"

"Azazel-sama can make it be arranged. So, are we free to leave?"

"Wait what? Azazel-sama can do what exactly!?"

Raynare freaked out, but Mittelt grinned perversely. She then walked over to Kalawarner, and dragged her towards Raynare, putting her right next to her.

"Rias Gremory...you'll truly let us leave here?"

"Yes. With the condition that you'll receive punishment for hurting my cute servants and such. Even Sona, that butch is upset but she will feel good about you being punished the way you'll be punished. But if you have anyone to thank, then it is Loli-sama."

Kaichou glared for the butch comment and Makoto glared for the Loli-sama comment but didn't say anything. Kalawarner turned to Makoto.

"I...I am thankful, Tachibana Makoto. It seems...you're as kind as you are cute."

Kalawarner winked at Makoto who looked away embarrassed. Mittelt looked at Makoto, and blushed brightly.

"Makoto-san...IN THE FUTURE LETS DO THINGS TOGETHER!"

Before anyone could question it, the Fallen Angels disappeared with a flash. So, its over now...

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its over. The Fallen Angels have gone, to receive punishment. Koneko-chan has her arms around me, she hasn't let go of me. I feel good, being hugged by Koneko-chan. She...came here after all. She...came to save me as well...I'm glad.

But no matter what I did, Asia-chan couldn't be saved. I...she died. I looked at Asia-chan and tried not to cry. She...was a lovely girl...Asia-chan. I want to be with her again but...

"She possessed Twilight Healing didn't she?"

Buchou asked. I gave a small nod. Why does it matter? Buchou produced something from her pocket. A chess piece? No, its more accurate to say that she has a Bishop piece that is glowing a red colour. Once seeing that, Kaichou looked with a tilted head.

"Rias, are you thinking of reviving Asia Argento-san?"

Reviving? S-She's going to revive Asia-chan? That means Asia-chan will become a Devil? Would she like being a Devil? Is it selfish that I want Asia-chan to be revived?

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a Bishop chess piece."

"Huh?"

Ise-senpai made an idiotic voice because of the sudden answer.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, and 1 Queen. Same as in an actual chess game. I have my Bishops free, and I will use one on this nun, Asia Argento."

Buchou then walks towards Asia-chan while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand.

Buchou places the crimson Bishop chess piece on the now deceased Asia-chan's chest.

"The Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic power surrounds Buchou's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia-chan's body.

Buchou stops her demonic power after confirming that the chess piece went inside Asia-chan's body.

Then Buchou makes a sigh.

I just look at her in a daze.

After a short while, Asia-chan opens her eyes.

Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?"

Asia-chan's voice.

The voice that I thought I can never hear again.

Rias-buchou gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Loli-sama, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

She calls me Loli-sama again and I will throw things at her. Asia-chan raises her upper body. She looks around and finds me.

"Makoto-chan? W-Whats happening?"

I couldn't control myself, and I threw my arms around Asia-chan's body.

"Lets go home Asia-chan."

"O-Okay!"

Suddenly, I felt a little faint...ooh no. My world went dark, and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell forward, my world blackened.

* * *

...

My eyes shot open the moment I regained consciousness. I sat up from the bed, and saw that light was trickling into the room. This bed...is my bed. Yes, I know the sensation of my bed all too well.

"...Mako-chan, you're awake."

When I heard the sweet voice of Koneko-chan's, I became fully alert. N-Next to me was Koneko-chan, looking at me with a small smile. The smile, was really cute. I couldn't help but think that she's really cute right now.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry. W-What happened exactly?"

"...Short version, you got kidnapped, we came and saved you. Then, you fainted from fatigue."

That really is a short version of events. I held my head a little and shook it, making my hair go all over the place.

"Koneko-chan, I'm sorry about everything. Asia-chan...she's alive, right? That bit wasn't a dream, right?"

"...That wasn't a dream, she is alive. Mako-chan..."

R-Right, I need to tell her now. Even if its only passed off as a joke later on. I promised myself that if I made it out of there, I would tell Koneko-chan how I felt and even if she rejects me, then I can die happy as I told her what I feel.

"Koneko-chan, during my time as a captive. It made me think about lots of things in my life. Like, how many friends I have. You, Meguri-senpai, Ruruko-san, Kaichou, Shinra-senpai and all of Kaichou's peerage, and Buchou's peerage. Before becoming a Devil...I didn't think I would amount to much. I thought that I would go through life, just being a supporting character, you know?"

"...You aren't a supporting character in my life." She suddenly said something so sweet. "...Mako-chan is a main character in my life. S...She is always there, for my selfishness. Even when...Mako-chan does lots of things for me. I'm...I'm grateful Mako-chan became my friend...I want to stay with Mako-chan always."

"I-I..." I couldn't form words. "K-Koneko-chan, do you...what do you think about...no. I can't put it...Koneko-chan is...you know what? Life only happens once, or twice in my case and maybe yours. So, I'm going to say, screw it. And please don't hit me."

She gave me a confused look, as I took her face, and crushed my lips onto her own! I couldn't hold it in any longer! I had to kiss her. Even if she hates me. Even if she doesn't want to talk to me again. I know that I can be happy that I have kissed Koneko-chan once.

I felt Koneko-chan's lips with my own. Its awkward for me, because I don't know what she is thinking about and this is my first kiss. I love it. I'm glad she was the one I kissed first. I can't look at Koneko-chan, as my eyes would be scared to see what her reaction is.

I kissed her for a minute, before pulling away. I buried my face into my hands.

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan! Please forgive me! E-Even if you hate me and such, I couldn't help but do it once! Koneko-chan I-"

She put a finger to my lips, to silence me. I looked at her, to see that she is...blushing at me. S-She's actually blushing at me. My blush because even more dark, seeing her blush.

"...Mako-chan." Here we go. She's going to let me down gently. "...That was unexpected to say the least." Yeah, please don't make it hurt Koneko-chan. "But." B-But? There's a but? "...But, I can't say I hated it."

"Y-You didn't?"

I became shocked. I thought that she would become repulsed by me, but she isn't?

"...No, I didn't hate it. In fact...I liked it, a lot. Mako-chan...I always suspected that you had a thing for me." I face faulted and cried internally. She knew huh! I feel crap now. She knows about me liking her. "...But, I can't say that I don't have a thing for you...I like Mako-chan very much."

"Koneko-chan..."

I was cut off by Koneko-chan, kissing me ever so slightly, for a second. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and I did the same.

"...Like I said before, I always want to be with Mako-chan."

"I...always want to be with Koneko-chan as well."

We stayed in our embrace for the longest of times. I don't care what others say. I don't care, because I want to stay with this special person forever and ever. Koneko-chan...I love Koneko-chan so much. I hope we never part.

* * *

**Phew! End chapter! Yes, the Fallen Angels are alive and they will be in Makoto's harem, even Raynare who will redeem herself in future chapters. And Makoto and Koneko shared a kiss! Well, until the next chapter!**

**P.S, still looking for a remaining Rook for Sona, so if anyone has any ideas, then please let me know. Thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, one free.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Frozen Shadow 95; That is true, so I will think about it.**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, I guess it was a little dark. But this chapter should brighten it up! And yup, Makoto got some harem members, hehe~**

**Sano; Thanks~ Well, that reaction...you'll see soon enough hehe~**

**Dragon rider; Rias, has two Bishops. One on Asia, one for Ravel. Gasper in this story is in Sona's peerage.**

**Abel; Hehe, here's the next update!**

**San; It certainly is~ And yup! Ruru vs Neko will come!**

**Guest 1; Moka as the other Rook? That sounds good, so perhaps~**

**Guest 2; Hehe, here's the next chapter!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**Aftermath**

_A girl._

_A girl is in front of me. A girl that has beautiful long blonde hair. For some reason...she is looking at me._

_I know who it is as well. This girl in front of me, is the schools Princess. The senpai that I like very much. Kiba Yumi-senpai. The girl that is kind to me. I feel safe with her, here._

_She's wearing a lovely dress that really shows off her beautiful body. I couldn't ever have a body like that, I'm just a little Loli after all. I'm jealous, yet happy that she's here with me._

_I don't know how I got here and I don't know why I am here. But I am here, in a field of flowers right now. All the pretty colours are in front of me, and surrounding me as well. Its making me feel safe and secure._

"_...koto-chan...ve you..."_

_Her lips moved, but...what did she say? I couldn't hear it. I wish I could've heard it. It was something that I wanted to hear, I know it. I can feel it with my body._

_I tried walking forward, but my body didn't seem to move. This is eerie. But at the same time, I feel secure with this beauty in front of me._

_The girl suddenly walked forward, and enveloped me in a hug. I didn't try to resist it, I felt safe. Safer than I have in a long time._

"_...Senpai, this is wrong..."_

"_Its okay Makoto-chan...I'm here for you. I'll keep you safe."_

_Senpai's warm voice. Its so full of love and tenderness. Its like velvet to my ears. Her hand grazed my face, eliciting a small groan from my lips. From just a simple touch, my face flushes. The hug, is making me feel happy._

"_...But Koneko-chan might find out..."_

"_Don't worry about Koneko-chan right now. Just worry about you, and me here. There's no one else here Makoto-chan."_

_Her suckable lips come close to my own, inches away. I can feel her breath, on my face. I can smell her enchanting scent. I wish I could just touch her lips with my own. Its something I want right now. Something, I can just imagine strongly. Senpai..._

"_...Senpai...I want you to kiss me..."_

"_Of course my cute Makoto-chan. I only wish to make you happy."_

_Make me happy. Senpai wants to make me happy._

"_Please make me feel happy senpai...I haven't been that happy since my parents died. I love Koneko-chan...I also love senpai. Is it weird senpai? Is it weird that I want senpai and Koneko-chan in my life as lovers?"_

_Kiba-senpai brushes my lips, ever so softly. No senpai...kiss me fully..._

"_...Don't tease me senpai..."_

"_Fufu, sorry Makoto-chan, but I have to tease you~ Its what you secretly want."_

_What I secretly want...I want to be teased..._

"_I want senpai...kiss me senpai...no teasing."_

"_Alright Makoto-chan, no teasing. But whisper those words I want to hear."_

_She wants me to say some words. She wishes for me to say some words to her. I know what she wants, I can feel it within my body. She, wants me to mutter the words that she wants...I will say it..._

"_I love you senpai. I am in love with you. Please say you love me as well."_

"_I do, I love my cute kohai so much."_

_Senpai leaned down, her lips hovering near my own. I leaned forward, my lips brushing against her own ever so slightly. Senpai runs her fingers through my long hair, and attacks my lips with her own!_

_Her lips go full force against my own, smacking the lips together again and again. With each kiss, I feel more and more excited. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around senpai's neck, pulling us closer and closer._

_I became more daring and slipped my tongue into my senpai's mouth, to deepen our kiss. Senpai's eyes went wide with shock, but then smirked into our kiss._

_Her hands went to my body, running up and down my small body. Her hands grazing my breasts again and again. Senpai surely likes teasing me very much. She's so naughty._

_I raised my hand, and groped her breast. Her breast feels good to touch. She doesn't look angry, so I guess that I can touch her lovely flesh mound._

_Senpai lifted my body up, so I wrapped my legs around her waist as she wraps her arms around my body, with her hands firmly on my butt to support me. Senpai made it like this so our kiss would be even deeper than I thought would be possible._

_Her pink tongue wrapped around my own tongue, dominating me immediately. I must admit that being dominated really feels good._

_Kiba-senpai puts one hand between my legs, and rubs semi-circles on my left inner thigh. I looked her in the eyes, to see that she was looking me directly in the eyes, lovingly. Like...she would always be by my side._

_She took her addictive lips away from my own as I pout._

"_Mouu, why aren't you kissing me anymore senpai? Have I displeased you or something?"_

"_You never could displease me. I, love everything about you. Your Loli body is really beautiful."_

"_M-My breasts aren't the biggest..."_

_I choked out, but Kiba-senpai stroked my face._

"_I don't care about the size of your breasts, or body, because Makoto-chan has the biggest heart around. Makoto-chan, I love you so much."_

"_...I love you...senpai."_

* * *

"Makoto-san!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I woke up with a start! I looked around...I'm in the student council room. This room...why am I here again? I was with Kiba-senpai in a field of flowers...we kissed and she confessed her love for me...yes, she confessed her love for me...I kind of liked it very much...

Was that just a dream? It felt so real. The texture of her lips, the feeling of her body pressed against my own. The smell of her hair, it was something I love very much. B-But why did...did I dream about that...?

"Makoto-san, look at me."

Well, I know this is reality as...Kaichou is looking at me with narrowed eyes. Ehehe, Kaichou doesn't look happy at all. I looked her fully in the eye, to see that her eyes aren't happy.

"Kaichou..."

"Makoto-san, have you heard anything I've just said?"

I can't say no. I was too bust day-dreaming about Kiba-senpai and me being in a field...and I'm pretty sure that we were going to be leading to sex. It certainly felt like it was going to lead that way. I-It isn't like I would've minded but I...I think I'm with Koneko-chan now. I'm not really sure. I confessed that I loved her, and we shared a kiss. But she said that she liked kissing me. I guess, our relationship is something of a murky area.

And it isn't like I haven't had intimate day-dreams about Koneko-chan before. Sometimes they get really heated and will even make me feel...well, I have thought about doing ecchi things to...hehe! Koneko-chan is adorable after all!

"S...Something about me being bad...?"

I took an educated guess. I usually am bad when it concerns Kaichou.

"Yes, that's the gist of it. Not only did you disobey me by seeing that nun again, but you also almost died. Don't you understand how much stress you've caused me?"

I hung my head low as I got told off by Kaichou. It isn't like I planned to just do something like this. I, tried my best to not get captured, and I tried my best to escape from that place.

But I was a newly reincarnated Devil, and I was stuck in a place where I would have to sink or swim. That's what happened to me. But in the end, even Asia-chan was turned into a Devil. I know that she was...Asia-chan is a Devil now and its my fault. I shouldn't done something to save her...I really should've done something to save her but I couldn't...

"And then there's also the harm you've caused to Rias and her peerage..."

I nodded with whatever she said. I expected to receive punishment for helping a nun. I really did expect it, but I thought that she might be a little relaxed about it since I didn't really do many things wrong.

I looked at the others in the room, all of Kaichou's peerage are here. They are all looking at me with pitiful eyes. I understand why they are looking at me like that. I think I would look at me like that if I was them.

"Geez Kaichou, give her some slack. She was only trying to help out a nun."

Meguri-senpai tried to defend me, but Kaichou shook her head earnestly.

"I realize what she was doing, and I think that it was a wonderful thing that she tried to help out. But at the same time, she must realize what she did affected us as well. I, almost lost a valuable member of my peerage, my Queen. I wouldn't be happy if I lost my important Queen."

"Kaichou...is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

She turned to me, and let out a breath through her nose.

"There is. But first, I must know that you wont disobey me again. I, don't wish for my Queen to be in a dangerous situation like that again."

I felt her really wanting to be assured that I wouldn't do it again. But I just couldn't promise her that.

"To be honest Kaichou, I can't promise that I wont disobey your orders again, because I can't predict the future. But, I can predict that I will try my best to always be the strongest Queen, you could possibly have. I'll even try my best to keep you safe for as long as I live. But, I can't promise that I can't disobey you. I think I've told you before, but I will remind you. Kaichou, it isn't in my nature to just keep out of the way of peoples problems. I want to help the people I love with everything that I can do. So...please don't hate me, but I can't follow your order there."

I was expecting something like "You will follow my orders Makoto-san because I'm your King!" but what I got was...

"I understand. That's the way you choose to live your life, and I really respect your sense of justice. Its endearing, and it makes me want to smile when you say your words so passionately. Although I am kind of disappointed in the fact that you might cause me more trouble in the future."

I nodded with a sigh.

"But you still want me around yes?"

"Silly question. I, of course wish that my Queen stays around. But I need you to fully understand your Sacred Gears, and how to use them effectively. As my Queen, I refuse to have you weaker than Rias' Queen."

Sh-She's got the fire in her eyes!

"Kaichou..."

Shinra-senpai sounded concerned, but Kaichou just shook her head.

"I am okay Tsubaki. But I refuse to lose to that ape Gremory. She thinks she is so superior to me because she has a healing Bishop. Hmph, I will just have to make my peerage work harder and harder in order to get stronger and stronger."

[Ugh...]

We all sighed as Kaichou got a little competitive.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Makoto-san, you shall be working with various people to increase the stats of Bishop, Knight and Rook. You my Queen, shall excel in all departments."

Excel in all departments huh...does that mean I've just got my life booked for me!? Will I have any free-time in this!? I wish to go on a date with Koneko-chan! I need to get to know members of Kaichou's peerage better! Even Meguri-senpai! I also need to show Asia-chan around, a-and even maybe get closer to Kiba-senpai...we could end up in a field and...ehehehe! K-Kissing and s-such!

"Will I have free time...?"

"Yes, some. But, you shall Master these traits my Queen. First, from what I have seen and heard from various people, Bishop will be the one that you will be able to Master the easiest. That's why, I wish for you to cooperate with my Bishop Momo, and also I've enlisted Akeno, Rias' Queen to teach you."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Akeno-senpai as well?"

"Yes, Akeno excels in all departments of demonic power, and so does Momo. They both shall be able to teach you the various ways to manipulate demonic power. I figured that having two teachers rather than one would be good, to see which style of teaching works for you."

"I-I see, then I will be working closely with Hanakai-senpai and Akeno-senpai."

Hanakai-senpai comes over to me, and sticks out her hand, looking for a handshake.

"Lets work together closely."

I also stuck out my hand, and shook her hand softly.

"Y-Yes! Of course senpai! Lets get along from now on!"

She released a small giggle, it was actually pretty cute.

"Get off her!"

Ruruko-san snatched senpai's hand away from my own, then she held my hands very tightly, while looking at me with a small blush.

"Makoto-san, we could also work together more closely...in very close proximity to one another..."

"THAT'S MY LOLI!"

TACKLE!

Meguri-senpai shot out, and tackled Ruruko-san to the ground! Ooh no, not again. W-Well, at least my Sacred Gear hasn't activated and tried to kill her again. They usually do something to her when she charges at people.

"GET OFF ME YOU BITCHY SENPAI!"

"THEN DON'T TOUCH MY LOLI AGAIN! THAT GIRL IS MINE!"

BITE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU FUCKING WASHBOARD!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ehehehe...they are fighting on the floor. Ruruko-san bit Meguri-senpai, about...me I think. I don't want to cause problems. But they are really going at it huh. Hair pulling seems to be mixed in with the name calling.

I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my frame. I looked to the left, and saw the head of Hanakai-senpai who is smiling at me...it almost looks a little seductive. She raises a hand to my face, and strokes it so softly...!

"Fufu, you really are a cute kohai. I think we'll have fun together."

W-What kind of fun is she thinking about? I blushed, thinking about the fun that would could have...no! I can't think about that kind of fun! It would be strange!

"S-Senpai...?"

"Fueee, yes my cute kohai?"

I bit my lip, fighting down a blush. Her breasts are being pushed into my back! I can literally feel the flesh mounds on my upper back, pushing their way deeper and deeper into my back.

Her hands have found their to my breasts...just hovering above my breasts. If she moved an inch closer, she would be groping me. If she gropes me, then I wouldn't mind...! What am I saying!?

"Oi! Bitch! Off the Loli!"

Meguri-senpai growled, making Ruruko-san growl as well.

Why am I referred to as "the Loli" constantly? I do have a name you know!? Or, should I just change my name to Loli or something?

Hanakai-senpai smirks, and brushes my lips with her delicate fingers.

"Whats wrong Tomoe-chan, Ruruko-chan? I'm merely getting to know my adorable new kohai, who I hope to spoil a lot. Hey, we could even go on dates, to get to know one another."

D-Dates!? She wishes to go on dates!?

When hearing that, Meguri-senpai's eyes changed, as did Ruruko-sans eyes! S-Shit! They are cold eyes! Cold, and distant eyes! That's really scary! If you look into their eyes, then you could literally see your own death happening right in front of your eyes.

They are death glaring Hanakai-senpai! But even my senpai doesn't seem to be effected! She is just beaming away, while brushing my lips with her fingers, and one of my breasts with her other hand!

"Oh, your nipple got hard."

Hanakai-senpai released a giggle, as dark auras appeared around the other two girls.

""GET OFF HER NOW YOU BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

TACKLE!

They tackled her to the ground, and all three of some had a large fight with one another!

Yura-senpai is sighing heavily, as is Kusaka-senpai. Shinra-senpai has a tilted head, looking at me with curious eyes. W-Whats wrong senpai? She has a creepy look in her eyes.

But there's a dark, ominous aura that's coming from Kaichou. She doesn't look really happy at all. In fact, she looks like she is out for blood! Those eyes, look really intense!

"Tomoe...Ruruko...Momo..." She appeared calm at first, then her whole body language changes. "...KNOCK IT OFF!"

[UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

Poor girls, they all got scared from Kaichou and jumped away. They ran around the room, until they ended up in a corner, cowering from the extreme pressure that Kaichou is radiating right now.

Kaichou went over to the crying girls, with the aura of death appearing around her! I am literally scared right now! I can't think of anything else but pure fear right now! And this isn't even directed at me! If I feel this scared right now, then God knows how those girls are feeling right now!

Knock! Knock!

There was a knock at the door. So, Kaichou stopped in her tracks, and walked over calmly to the door. She opened it softly, to reveal someone I didn't expect to see. A girl, with blonde hair and a cute mole under her eye...

"A-Ah, hello Kaichou. I came as Buchou requested."

"Yes, thank you for coming Kiba-san. I need you to take my Queen to the Occult Research clubroom while I deal with this."

Take me to that clubroom? Why would I need someone to take me to the clubroom? I am pretty sure that I can make my own way over. And why would I be going towards the clubroom? Is there something there?

I cocked my head to the side, as Kiba-senpai walked over to me and bowed...I couldn't help but remember the day-dream. Her telling me that she loves me...something like that makes me feel good in my chest area.

"A-Ah...Tachibana-san, please follow me. I-I will take you towards the clubroom."

"O...Okay senpai." I then turned to Kaichou. "W-Will you also be coming?"

"Ara yes. I just need to go over training schedules with the various peerage members here, you are excluded as I am still working on a full training regime for you."

I nodded, understanding what she means. She has to figure out what's best for me, and what isn't best for me. What works and what doesn't. Kaichou is very intelligent and knows what's best for me.

"Then I will be going senpai!"

She nodded, and I left the student council room with Kiba-senpai.

"Kiba-senpai..."

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Before I could talk, I heard the screams of Ruruko-san, Meguri-senpai and Hanakai-senpai. Ehehe...Kaichou must be punishing them or something. Poor girls, I think they might need help. But I can't mess with Kaichou, I would be too scared to mess with them.

Kiba-senpai looks at me while something red appears on her cheeks. Is she hot or something?

"Tachibana-san, you look really cute today."

S-Suddenly coming out with something like that!? Is she insane or something!?

"E-Excuse me?"

I was in disbelief to what she was saying. However, senpai clears her throat.

"I said, you look really cute today."

"O-Oh, thank you senpai."

I blushed when she did. I can't believe that I am walking near my senpai like this, who I dreamed about before. I, dreamed about being with senpai...doing stuff to one another...I want to kiss senpai...

We walked for several minutes, no one saying anything. I was too nervous to say anything. She was just looking at me with a small smile. I was trying not to trip up, over my own feet.

"You know, I heard that you fought very valiantly during the attempted escape from the Fallen Angels."

Senpai, said while looking at me.

"I...I still failed Asia-chan, and now thanks to that...she is a Devil..."

"Yes, she is a Devil. But that still doesn't take away the bravery that you showed. Buchou and Kaichou were talking, and I heard that you even sacrificed yourself to try and save Asia-san. To me, that makes you really brave."

She thinks I'm brave...I'm not brave...

"I wasn't brave. I was frightened out of my mind. I didn't know if I was going to live or die. Kiba-senpai, I failed Asia-chan. Please don't give me praise because I don't deserve any. If anyone does, then its Ise-senpai who deserves the praise...I just got in the way again."

"Again? What do you mean?"

I looked down at the floor, my hands trembled.

"E-Each time I try and do something, I always fail. I tried to save Ise-senpai, but I was almost killed. If it hadn't of been the intervention of my King and Buchou, then I would've died. I tried to protect Asia-chan numerous times, yet I couldn't do it anytime and people bailed me out again and again. Freed, that horrible person tried to hurt her...and I nearly died. Kiba-senpai...I think Kaichou made a very big mistake, bringing me back as a Devil. I seem to be weak, and I can't even save a single girl..."

When I felt tears stinging my eyes, I felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around my body protectively, comfortingly, reassuringly, empathetically...I can't help but think Kiba-senpai is truly trying to comfort me right now.

"Tachibana-san, you shouldn't think such things. You haven't done anything wrong. You tried your very best, you did what you thought was right. And it was right, you did something very few others would...you was willing to give up your life for another. That's very courageous."

I rested my head on her breasts. It felt right, as she did guide my head to her breasts. She stroked my long hair softly, running her fingers through my hair...eh? Why does this seem a little familiar...?

"Tachibana-san, can I share a secret with you?"

"A-A secret?"

I spoke from her bust. I don't want to move my head from her breasts. It feels too good. It makes me feel good with my head, just resting on her bust. I could lose myself from these breasts of hers.

"Yes, a little secret. Tachibana-san, Buchou didn't ask me to come and get you."

"Eh? Then why am I walking with you?"

She paused, biting her lip ever so slightly.

"...Truthfully, I wished to get to know you better. I...I wanted to know you better."

She did? Why would she want to know me at all?

"Why senpai?"

"Truthfully, I think that you and I could become good friends. Even best friends."

How about girlfriends...eheh, kidding. I think I already have one, I think I have one anyway. I'm not that sure, but I will find out eventually. Although its nice being hugged by an older girl, a girl that can look after me...but Koneko-chan already does look after me. We look after one another.

"I understand senpai. But...can I ask that...senpai does like me..."

"Yes, I like you very much." She looks at her phone, and nods to herself. "We should go, Tachibana-san. I'm sure that Buchou will be gathering everyone soon."

"Yes, I understand. But senpai..."

"Hmmm? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head with contentment.

"Nothing. I just somehow feel better, having my head here, on your bountiful breasts. It makes me feel really happy senpai."

When I said that, I immediately regretted it. I didn't mean to say something like "bountiful breasts" when I should've said something like "comforting embrace" which sounds more appropriate.

"S-Senpai! I didn't mean to s-say t-that..."

"Tachibana-san, you're so cute. I don't mind if you keep your head on my breasts. It is a senpai's job to comfort their kohai, yes?" I nodded. "Then, allow me to comfort you with my breasts."

I hugged senpai tightly. I don't care what people say, because I like hugging my senpai who is comforting me like this with her boobs, and her amazing body.

We then walked towards the clubroom, together. I was tempted to hold her hand, but I didn't and we just stayed in a close proximity to each other. It was...just so lovely, being so close to senpai. A girl that I do find quite attractive.

* * *

Once arriving at the clubroom, Kiba-senpai walked in without hesitation, and I followed.

"Ara, good morning Buchou."

"G-Good morning Buchou."

Kiba-senpai and I gave our greetings. Buchou looks at us and sighs then smiles.

"Good morning Yumi, Loli-sama. Are you going to push me down the stairs today? Or physically assault me in other areas? Or even mental abuse today?"

Who does she think I am? She's saying that I will just attack her for various reasons.

Does she have to call me "Loli-sama"? I do have a name...I'm going to change it to Loli. Everyone seems to call me that.

"Erm...no Buchou, I don't think so."

"Then you may enter this place because you are adorable and I wish to see what you are doing with Yumi."

What does that even mean? I became confused, but that didn't last long as I was dragged to the couches by Kiba-senpai. I sat away from her, as she sat at the end of the sofa.

She looked at me with a curious gaze.

"Why are you sat so far away?"

My face turned bright red at her words. Isn't it obvious!? I already hugged my adorable senpai once, I can't do it again without getting some strange looks. Especially Buchou, she will say something weird.

"Ehehe...I just thought that..."

"Hmm, what are you saying Tachibana-san. Please, come closer. I'll give you some comfort."

She took my arm, and pulled me closer to her, until our hips were touching. I felt her head go to my head, and pull me so close to her bust! My head, rested on her breasts! My head went swimming as she stroked my long hair!

"Yumi...you butch, are you going to be lesbian with the Loli? Have lesbian sex with her? Maybe even go down on her? Lesbian sex!"

Okay, I am going to call someone and get them to stop everyone calling me the Loli!

"B-Buchou!" Kiba-senpai blushed. "I-I am not going to do such things! Tachibana-san just needs a little comforting. She's still down about the incident with the Fallen Angels and the likes."

"Whatever. She attacked me without provocation. She, went for me, and almost killed me. I nearly died Yumi. I thought that she was going to kill me with her words, and her body and her cuteness which cuts deep Yumi, like a knife. It cuts deep within my body."

Why is she so dramatic? I turned to Kiba-senpai who smiles down at me with the beauty she possesses.

"Don't worry about Buchou Tachibana-san, you can keep your head on my chest. I will comfort you."

"T...Thank you senpai. I like being comforted by senpai."

"Don't worry about me, don't worry about you butch lesbian." Buchou brought out a book. "Incidentally, I have a new book out. It is called "Understanding Rias" and it is very popular with me, and I am awesome so I am sure that you want a copy of "Understanding Rias" correct? I will put you down for a copy."

No offence but why would I want to understand her? I don't even like her most of the time since she scares me lots.

I looked at this book...it has an image of Rias-Buchou on the front, posing with a thumbs up with one hand, and a peace sign with the other. She is wearing a blue dress, that shows off her figure...is this a real thing?

She threw the book at Kiba-senpai who caught it with one hand, while her other hand never left my hair. She opened the book, and I looked at the chapter headings...

Okay, so there's "How to love Rias." and "How to play with Rias." and "How Rias affects the world around her." then there's "Rias, Goddess or something above?" and "Why Rias hates Sona." and lastly "Rias, friend or foe?"

Who's going to buy something like this? No...who would read something like this? I know that I wouldn't want to read something like that. It just looks...like a weird version of a autobiography.

Kiba-senpai and I looked at one another and then at the book. This isn't serious, is it?

Open!

The door opened, and what was revealed was...Ise-senpai.

"Oh, its you is it?"

Why does she have to be nasty to everyone? Ise-senpai just walked in, not doing anything strange.

Ise-senpai looked around, and his eyes fell upon me and Kiba-senpai. For some reason, he had a small nose bleed. Eh? Are we doing anything strange? All I am doing is, having my head on her breast...it could look like I am cuddling Kiba-senpai. Even then...well, he is known as a pervert so...yeah.

His eyes went to Buchou, who looks down at the ground sadly. Ooh, what's wrong with her now?

"Good morning, Buchou."

"Whatever Ise, don't talk to me anymore."

He shook his head and sat on the couch next to her. She shook her fist, as the door opened again...to reveal Kaichou. Kaichou, looks pretty like always. Her eyes scanned the room, until the fell upon me...is it me or did her eyes just change a little when seeing Kiba-senpai with her arm practically around me?

"T...There you are Makoto-san."

"Kaichou, I think I have a book for you."

I snickered and took the book off Kiba-senpai.

Kaichou came over and looked with interest. She looked at the cover as she took the book from me. Silently, she opened the book and looked at it with intent.

She sat down next to me and let out a low "hmmmmm" sound. She started to flip pages, analysing it. S-She certainly has a weird way of looking when she is reading.

"Umm Buchou?" He got her attention. She sighed and looked at him. "If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?"

"No Ise. You're my only Pawn."

Even saying it like that, sounds bad. She basically sounds fed up with life.

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed."

I had been told about this from Kaichou once. The stronger the person, the stronger the pieces the Devils had to use. Like for Ise-senpai, since he has a Longinus, he would cost 8 Pawns. But I don't know why I cost a Queen piece. Am I special? I...I don't feel special right now.

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess Ise you twit. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Pieces."

So...Kaichou really did use her only Queen on me. She must think that I am important then...I want to be important to Kaichou. I wish to show her how powerful I will become. I wont let her down!

"How is that related to me?"

"For Maou sake Ise. I used all of the Pawn pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil. Is that clear enough for you baka?"

"All!? Seriously?"

Her eyes turned a little angry at him.

"Yes Ise, I said that didn't I? When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant, although it might be a little...whatever. But I couldn't find the reason for a while because you are a weird person. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Ise, who possess the Boosted Gear which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the Longinus, therefore it had that much value. So become my best Pawn."

Yes, Longinus. He possesses such a thing. I don't...I don't even know what my Sacred Gears are, beyond the obvious. I mean...I know what my Sacred Gears can do, at the same time...I have along way to go before I Master my Sacred Gears.

Kaichou, stands up and points an accusing finger at Buchou.

"Hey ape! Why does it say I bully you in here!?"

"Because you fucking do! All the fucking time Sona, you bully me. You say condescending things, you make me feel like shit. All the shit you say to me, its a wonder I haven't gone insane."

"Actu-mmm..."

Kiba-senpai covered my mouth, and shook her head. I guess...she doesn't want me to get hurt from Buchou.

"Ape, you are loony anyway. I believe that this is just a book about how 'amazing' you are and how 'awful' everyone else is. This will never get published."

"Yes it fucking will! My Onii-sama will make it happen butch! Everyone loves me, and hates you. After they read that book, they will see how awful you really are. All the abuse, all the systematic physical and mental trauma that you've given me over the years, will be known now you slut."

"Hahahaha!"

Kaichou laughed, making Buchou cry her eyes out.

"Noooooooooooo! Doctor! Help me from fucking Sona that whore!"

Kiba-senpai uncovered my mouth, and smiled down at me while wrapping both arms around my body.

"Tachibana-san, maybe I should stop hugging you as someone is going to get a little jealous."

Jealous?

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Asia-san."

I gulped. Asia-chan...

I looked behind me, and saw Asia-chan was pouting at me.

"A-Asia-chan...?"

"It has to be… K-Kiba-san is very beautiful, so even Makoto-chan will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia-chan made a prayer but she then screams.

"Auu."

I thought that was kind of adorable. Asia-chan put her hands to her head, and held it in pain.

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Buchou stated. Yes, she is a Devil now, and can't face God anymore. Asia-chan...I feel bad about it but...

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

Asia-chan seems a bit troubled. Asia-chan, please don't make a sad face like that.

"Do you regret it?"

Buchou asks Asia-chan. Asia-chan shook her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Makoto-chan."

I blushed. Asia-chan wishes to be with me...happy with me huh. I...I am happy with Asia-chan as well.

* * *

While that was happening, the door opened to reveal...

Akeno-senpai, and...

Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan doesn't look happy right now. When noticing that Kiba-senpai had her arm around my body, her eyes went a little narrowed.

"...Mako-chan."

She gave me a very cold stare! She walked over to me, and sat next to me, ripping me away from Kiba-senpai!

"...Senpai, don't come onto Mako-chan."

"E-Eh? Come onto Tachibana-san!? W-What are you saying Koneko-chan!? I wasn't doing anything like that!"

"...You was, you hugged her like that. She...She is...don't touch her senpai. She belongs to me."

Koneko-chan made such a declaration! She even has wrapped her arms around my body defensively!

The others in the room, look at Koneko-chan with shocked eyes! Y-Yet, I don't think they have figured out that we might be...like girlfriends or something...I wonder how the others would react...?

"B-But." Asia-chan complained. "Makoto-chan said that we would always be together! D-Doesn't that mean that Makoto-chan wishes for me to be her girlfriend or even wife?"

W-Wife!? I never said anything about girlfriends or wives or anything like that!

Koneko-chan looked at me, almost a cold-like stare. It was going through me like pins and needles.

"...Wife?"

The venom of those words...it was too deep Koneko-chan...

"Y-Yes, Makoto-chan said that she would stay by my side forever! S-So, isn't that marriage? Even if...its usually man and woman...I don't mind if Makoto-chan is the one I marry..."

She poked her fingers together shyly, while looking at me. My face burned with embarrassment.

"Ara ara, so Asia-chan is going for the yuri-route with adorable Loli-chan~?"

A-Adorable Loli-chan!? Akeno-senpaaaaaaaaaai!

"I see. So Makoto-san made such a promise to Asia-san. While I don't have an opinion on the matter, I still wish that you uphold your end of this promise Makoto-san. As my Queen, I shall not allow you to just promise things without going through with them."

"Ka...Kaichou..."

I was about to explain my reasoning's, but Asia-chan moved to stand in front of me.

"I understand that the road might be strenuous, but I believe that Makoto-chan and I have the best compatibility to be...I heard Devils have polygamous relationships, so I don't mind if Makoto-chan has other girlfriends as well! I will have to be head wife!"

Why does she declare things like they are the most simplest things in the world?

B-But... O-Other girlfriends!? I don't even know if I have one!

"I-I understand as well! Since Tachibana-san seems to like females and I...I could also charm Tachibana-san away from Koneko-chan and Asia-san...oooh, its going to be surely difficult since Koneko-chan has had the head start..."

Why does it sound like Kiba-senpai just accepted that I will have polygamous relationships!? She really accepted it!?

"W-Wait! So, does Makoto and Asia have a yuri-yuri relationship now!?"

Ise-senpai said, looking at us lustfully. Sorry, but I'm not into men.

Asia-chan turned to him and clapped her hands together.

"That's exactly it Ise-san! W-Well...I don't know what yuri-yuri is but I understood the relationship part. Makoto-chan and I are in a relationship, even in an engagement!"

E-Engagement!? Whats happening right now!? A-And why does Kiba-senpai keep sending me winks that are of a seductive nature!?

Ise-senpai's bottom lip trembled, and his nose bled quite heavily. W-Whats with that lecherous face senpai?

"S-So...a cute Loli and Asia are going to be doing ecchi things to one another...?"

Whys he so fixated on it?

"Y-Yes! Eventually, Makoto-chan and I will have to consummate our relationship!"

C-Consummate our relationship...s-sex? S-She seriously wants us to have...SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!?

"CAN I WATCH!?"

Ise-senpai...

.

.

.

Everyone blankly looked at Ise-senpai. I...I am not having him watch me and someone else do ecchi things to one another!

[NO!]

Everyone, apart from Buchou screamed at him. He face faulted and cried.

"B-But...the chance to see two girls getting it on in front of me...I surely can't pass up such a wonderful experience...even if they both don't have big chests, two cute girls doing ecchi things to one another is...is something I can't..."

"Fuck sake Ise. If you want someone to be yuri, then I will. Come here Tachibana, I will give you the best fucking time of your life."

Buchou, stood up and walked over to me! S-She isn't going to try and rape me is she!?

"Stay away from me!"

I pleaded, but she kept moving forward! I feel very serious danger to my body! I might be into girls, but I don't like her! She keeps scaring me very much!

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THANK YOU BUCHOU!"

He's a serious pervert! And she's scaring me right now! She's making grabbing motions towards me! Even looking at my breasts!

"Come and give me a kiss!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Shot!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Doctoooooooooooooooooooor!"

Possibly sensing danger to my body, my Sacred Gear Blaze Black Flare activated, and shot out black flames towards Buchou! Oops, I didn't think it would do such things!

Buchou ran around like a headless chicken, as the flames spread all over her body! She ran around, patting the flames the best she could, but to no avail.

Trip!

"No Doctor!"

CRASH!

She went flying out the window, after she tripped on something!

"Buchou!"

Ise-senpai rushed out of the room, giggling to himself wildly. I-Is that something to laugh about?

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!]

Hehe...I heard her voice outside. Akeno-senpai's face rose slightly, giggling to herself. The corners of Koneko-chan's mouth have risen ever so slightly. Asia-chan looks worried, and Kiba-senpai is chuckling to herself. Finally, Kaichou giggled and went to the window.

She peered out of the window, and smiled to herself in victory.

"Haha, this is awesome. Well done my Queen. I approve of you having a relationship with Asia-san for this. Please, go and enjoy your day with Asia-san for giving me the sight of Rias getting what she deserved."

.

.

.

I blinked in confusion. Did she just say that I can go and enjoy my day with Asia-chan?

"Kaichou? Don't I have student council..."

"No. Go and enjoy your day."

She basically said that I could skip! Yay!

"Makoto-chan! We can go out together!"

As Asia-chan said that, I felt Koneko-chan grip my hand.

"...Come on Mako-chan...lets get away from the perverts."

She stood up, pulling me with her. She walked towards the door, with my hand in her own.

"Koneko-chan, where are we going?"

"...To bed."

What did she say? Bed? Is she tired or something?

"Eh? To bed? I don't understand. Its the middle of the day."

"...I am well aware of what time of day it is."

"T-Then..."

"...We are going to bed, to hold one another...they aren't taking you away from me..."

T-To hold one another!? I-Is Koneko-chan jealous of Asia-chan and maybe Kiba-senpai!? Fufu, Koneko-chan jealous is adorable~

"W-Wait for me Makoto-chan! I will also strip and hold you!"

S-Strip!? She's going to strip!? Asia-chan surely is lewd! And I thought that she was a former nun!?

"A-Ah, Tachibana-san is going to be naked huh...t-then I shall join in and hold Tachibana-san close as well! I'll use my boobs to comfort her like she needed before!"

W-Wait! This is so getting out of hand! Why are all the pretty girls suddenly saying naughty things like this!?

"Ara ara, looks like Loli-chan is going for the harem route~ Fufu, I have often wondered what it would be like to be with a girl...ufufufu, I think the area between my breasts got a little hot then~"

A-Akeno-senpai...?

Glomp!

I'm grabbed my two pretty blonde girls, as a third white haired girl drags me away! Ehehe...is my life going to be more complicated now that I'm a Devil?

* * *

**End chapter! Well, this is the end of volume one, but volume 2 is right around the corner!**

**But! A Rook for Sona! I've narrowed the list down to a few so please vote baring in mind that the one that's popular will also be in Makoto's harem! So, its out Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire or Enju Aihara from Black Bullet, a little older version. So, please vote and erm, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, one free.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Sano; Thank you! And that she does, Loli-sama hehe. And yeah, I think that's why people would buy her book as well.**

**Akito the Overlord; Yup, she certainly does have a protective Dragon~**

**Anime PJ; That she is, that she is. Koneko is a jealous girl hehe~**

**EAnIL; Hehe, thank you very much. And yup, she certainly is maturing and will continue to mature as the story goes on. And thank you for alerting me, I got them the wrong way round, but its fixed now.**

**Jmspikey; Thank you~ A Sekirei yuri is rare also. I haven't really come across any. It might be interesting to do a story like that...in the future.**

**Dragon rider; Not a problem. To answer your question, Saji had one of the Sacred Gears when he was reincarnated while Makoto, has all four plus she may or may not have a mysterious past. So that's the reason she's the Queen. 4 pieces wouldn't of been enough for her. And maybe her book will come out.**

**Nano; Here's the update!**

**Marko-Polo; Thank you!**

**Julbot1; Thanks~ And yeah, Sona's peerage deserve a little attention as well. Ise's harem, is still growing. They aren't the only ones that are going to be in it. And sorry, there's a reason why I haven't paired them together, its just because I personally don't think they would work together. Nothing against the people that do, I just personally can't see it working.**

**Well, that's the end of the lovely reviews, and thank you for those who voted, and you'll see the results at the end of the chapter, now its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**A shocking coming**

Somehow, I found myself in a great situation. The situation was that I am currently in my bed. Usually, that's nothing new as being in bed in the morning isn't completely out of the ordinary unless you slept somewhere else.

But today, I had a sight before me that I couldn't describe without crying with happiness. Because, today is a good day to wake up. A day, that I surely wont be forgetting in a long time.

"Munya~"

"Muuuuuu~"

"Nyan~"

In my bed, was me of course. But also, Asia-chan, Kiba-senpai and Koneko-chan! A-And the best thing was, they were all naked! All of them were naked in my bed! I could see all of their beautiful bodies! They seriously don't know what they are doing to me right now!

I don't even know how they all got in here. I went to bed alone, I remember that. But when I woke up, all of them were in my bed, all cuddling up to me! I was shocked to say the least, but I didn't say anything verbally. I kept my mouth shut and let the good times role~

I could literally die of happiness right now. All of their cute bodies, being pressed against my own body. I couldn't ask for anything more!

I just laid back, enjoying the spectacular view that's before me. I might not be naked, but they are and that's something I never thought that would happen to someone like me.

"Mmmmmm...Mako-chan...nyan~"

Koneko-chan wriggled around, gripping my arm tightly. I asked Koneko-chan what we were to one another, and she said that we were very close with one another. When I said "Can you elaborate on that?" she merely stated that I was hers, that's how it is. I took her word for it, meaning that she is like...she is dating me.

I wonder, if she's thinking about me right now? She mumbled my name in her sleep...she must be thinking about me. I leaned towards her forehead, and kissed it slightly. I never thought I would be able to do something so intimate as a forehead kiss. I never thought that I would be able to see her naked, yet here we are.

When I kissed her forehead, her eyes opened. She lifted her head up, and looked at me.

"...Mako-chan, you woke me up."

I smiled shyly.

"Uu, I-I am sorry Koneko-chan..."

Chu!

Without warning, her lips overlapped with my own! Even if it was just for a second, I felt her lips on my own. Koneko-chan pulled away and hugged me tightly! I felt her body being pressed against my own body!

"...Don't worry, its fine."

"I-I see, then I'm happy! By the way, Koneko-chan..."

"...What?"

I poked my fingers together shyly.

"Erm...I know that it might sound weird but...ummmmm...Koneko-chan, you don't mind being...being with...me right...?"

"...I like being with Mako-chan...are you afraid of what others think?"

I gave a simple nod.

She knows me too well. Usually, I don't care, but if people make fun of Koneko-chan...then I will hurt them! It shouldn't happen, but it kind of does...it does happen a lot.

"...Don't worry about the others, its what we think that's important."

"Hehe, that's right~ I'm so glad Koneko-chan thinks like that~"

"...I will take care of you."

Ehehe, she will take care of me huh. That almost sounded like something else...? It wasn't, was it? She doesn't want to...never mind. I will just enjoy my Koneko-chan cuddle.

"Mouu, Koneko-chan is already being intimate with Tachibana-san?"

Kiba-senpai lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at me with a cute pout on her face. Its really adorable when she pouts! Senpai pouting means...cuteness is eminent.

"...Mako-chan does belong to me after all."

She made such a promising sound. I belong to her. I belong to Koneko-chan, that's right. I do belong to Koneko-chan after all. She belongs to me, and I belong to her as well. I, am excited by such things.

"Hmmmm, that's not fair! I also wish to be with Tachibana-san! I could make her feel good with my tongue~"

She sent a small wink at me while blushing! S-She is actually blushing!

I also blushed! Her tongue...Kiba-senpai's tongue...her tongue would be...

Grip!

"...Don't even joke around senpai. ...Mako-chan is mine."

Koneko-chan had her arms around my body defensively. She had a face that said she wouldn't let go of me for anything, or anyone. Koneko-chan brought me closer, and made me rest my head against her shoulder.

I feel good, being here like this. It makes me feel happy.

"B-But, I also wish to be near Tachibana-san. You can't hog her all for yourself Koneko-chan. Besides, I have a good sized chest. I think that I could maybe give Tachibana-san some comfort like she likes. Just yesterday, she was snuggling into my breasts lovingly. Today, who knows~ I could even steal a small kiss~"

Senpai moved up my body. Her body, was inches from my own. Even though Koneko-chan had her arms around me, I couldn't help but stare at the form near me. Her body is well toned, and very feminine at the same time. Her breasts are of a good size. M-Most likely, the biggest I will see this close.

I bit my lip, and looked at my cute senpai. She licked her lips, almost like she is trying to entice me. She's trying to pull me into her, from just such a simple action. Just one action as licking her lips, has made me feel excited.

She's different to Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan is a cool beauty, but Kiba-senpai is a sweet, yet seductive, beauty. I almost want to let her shove her tongue into my mouth, yet I don't think Koneko-chan would like it if I started making out with Kiba-senpai.

"...Senpai will not steal a kiss until I assess something's."

"Assess? Whatever do you mean Koneko-chan?"

Genuinely surprised, Kiba-senpai cocked her head to the side. Koneko-chan moved her hand to my silky nightgown covered breast, and lightly touched it! I couldn't move as Koneko-chan gently massaged my breast, while looking at Kiba-senpai!

"...Senpai, Mako-chan here is very sensitive. You can't hurt her. ...I wont allow Mako-chan to get hurt by anyone."

"Mmmmm, Koneko-chan~"

A little groan escaped my lips softly when she squeezed my breast with her hand. Koneko-chan surely is a lewd girl. She turned to me, and nuzzled my neck.

"Koneko-chan..."

"Makoto-chan!"

Asia-chan (who I didn't know was awake until just now) hugged me around my neck and started kissing my face all over! Ehehehe, when a blonde haired beauty starts kissing all over your face, you can't help but think that someone out there loves you very much!

"Asia-senpai...why are you hugging Mako-chan...and kissing her face?"

"Uuu, I was just giving my girlfriend a nice good morning kiss! Even if its not on the lips just yet, I couldn't help but give Makoto-chan's cute face kisses everywhere else other than her lips!"

Making that bold declaration, she resumed kissing my face! Even though it isn't as erotic as she thinks it is, I still think that it feels good! Her lips on my face, just feel amazing. Its hard to describe her luscious lips.

"I see. So Asia-san also makes bold moves like that? Then, I will have to step it up as well."

Kiba-senpai moved up my body, and moved to my neck. Her lips, touched my skin so delicately. I whined at the coldness of her lips. They felt cold on my skin. She moved her lips on my skin, trailing kisses all over my neck! A-Are these girls trying to turn me on or something!?

"...Mako-chan..."

Koneko-chan brought my face towards her own, and crushed our lips together! Such an attack in the morning times! I'm getting attacked by three beautiful women at the same time! Any girls...who likes girls...dream! And I guess it would be a guys dream as well. Straight guys that is.

"Mmmmmm!"

Koneko-chan's lips moved in rhythm with my own. At the same time, Kiba-senpai bit my neck so hard, that I'm sure that she is going to leave a love bite! I groaned into the kiss, as Asia-chan also kisses my neck with Kiba-senpai!

Koneko-chan put her tongue into my mouth, and explores my mouth! It darts inside every part of my mouth! I could feel the intense feelings she has within the kiss. She is such a good kisser.

Three girls are kissing me. My mouth and my neck. Two cute girls on my neck, and one on my lips. It makes me feel so good. Electricity runs through my body as the girls all increase their sexual attack on me!

"Fufu, Tachibana-san. Your panties became wet. Was it because of us?"

I blushed at Kiba-senpai. I got turned on because of the girls threeway assault. Koneko-chan takes her lips away from my own, and looks downwards. I threw the covers over me, and wrapped myself up! Its embarrassing admitting that I did get turned on!

"...Its okay Mako-chan...I'm glad you got turned on."

"Koneko-chan..."

[Ack! Damn it Raynare you idiot!]

[Ugh...shut up Kalawarner.]

[Shesh! I'm trying to make a meal for Makoto-san here, and you two are getting in the way!]

Voices, coming from just beyond my door that goes into the living room/dining room/kitchen. Is someone in my apartment!? People!?

"Auuuuuu, Makoto-chan! Someone's in the apartment!"

The blonde beauty threw her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her in a protective embrace. Kiba-senpai and Koneko-chan jumped up, and threw on some clothes faster than I could comprehend.

"Tachibana-san, Asia-san, wait in here."

"Y-Yes Kiba-senpai. Please be careful. You as well Koneko-chan."

I want to go and help, just incase something might happen. But I need to keep Asia-chan safe.

"...Right."

Koneko-chan and Kiba-senpai exited the room. Asia-chan kept her hands tightly around me as I did her. I wont let Asia-chan be taken again by anyone. No one will hurt her again.

We waited for a few seconds. Then, the door burst open, revealing someone with blonde hair in a twin tail style. It was a short twin tail style. Her clothes are that of gothic lolita. Its cute. But the girl, had a panicked expression on her face.

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please tell them to stop!"

The girl, was the Fallen Angel that tried to help us during the escape Church attempt. The Fallen Angel, Mittelt-san. She rushed over to the bed, and hid behind me as Kiba-senpai entered the room, with a dangerous looking sword.

"Get away from Tachibana-san!"

"I-Iyaaaaaaaaaa! Please stay away!"

Mittelt-san shook from behind me. Her hands are wrapped around me, and unknowingly (perhaps?) she pushed her breasts into my back! She doesn't have a big chest, but they feel good on my back!

"K-Kiba-senpai, please don't bully Mittelt-san, she's sensitive."

"B-But, she broke into your apartment! And she's a Fallen Angel!"

"That doesn't mean I'm bad!"

Mittelt-san cried from behind me. Mittelt-san is kind of adorable sometimes. But it isn't like there is a reason for her to be here. Why, is she here?

BANG! BANG!

I heard horrible noises from the kitchen area. It sounded like something hitting something else, hard. I didn't want to know what it was, but I could take a guess. If Mittelt-san is here, then wouldn't her...Fallen Angel friends be here as well?

"...I've taken care of the other two."

Koneko-chan appeared at the door, while dragging two bodies with her. I focused my attention on the things she is dragging...THAT'S RAYNARE AND THE OTHER ONE! W-WHY ARE THEY HERE!?

The girls in question are knocked out, and have X's for eyes. I think that Koneko-chan went a little overboard and knocked them out for her own personal pleasure or something. Koneko-chan let out a small breath, and dropped the two girls to the ground.

"...Fallen Angel, release your grip from Mako-chan, this instant."

Mittelt-san cried and hugged me tighter!

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaan! Keep them away from me! I've come to serve you after all!"

"Eh? Serve?"

I let out a perplexed breath. Mittelt-san jumped up and appeared before me. She did a curtsey with her skirt and bowed her head.

"Yes, from this day onwards, I am your loyal servant, Tachibana Makoto-sama! Or, Master! Raynare and Kalawarner are even your servants as well! Please, take care of us!"

Ehehehe...servants? T-They...ARE MY SERVANTS!?

* * *

**[Student Council room, 2 hours later.]**

"WHAT!? THE FALLEN HAGS ARE YOUR SERVANTS MAKOTO-CHAAAAAAAAAN!?"

Meguri-senpai cried out.

I am currently sat on Ruruko-sans lap (she put me there and wont let go to Meguri-senpai's ire) and I had told the others the situation.

The situation is, the Fallen Angels turned up at my place this morning. Mittelt-san explained to me how Raynare and Kalawarner-san got punished for doing what they were doing. And to make it worse (or better in their leaders warped opinion) they were sent here, to be my servants since they have hurt me the most. Its supposed to be some kind of terrible punishment, working for a Devil they hurt.

I thought that it might've been Ise-senpai they hurt the most, but Mittelt-san explained that it was me, since Raynare killed me, then captured me, tortured me, and killed Asia-chan as well, it was me who was hurt the most. So, I guess I was the one to suffer due to the Fallen Angels.

So now, the Fallen Angels are my servants. I was reluctant at first, but I accepted it as I can boss around Raynare for doing evil things to me. Kalawarner-san I don't have much of a beef with, although she did torture me a little as well. So they both are going to be punished.

Mittelt-san on the other hand isn't being punished by her leader. She came here to watch over the first two, and to also spend time with me. She has claimed herself as "Makoto-sans servant!" and she keeps saying how she will always be with me now. Strangely, I feel good about it.

But there's also a good thing about it. The leader, put shock collars on the two busty Fallen Angels. They can't do anything bad without getting shocked. They can't attack us without getting shocked. So, they have to follow my orders as well. I wont abuse this power...much. I might be shy, but those two girls were bad and need punishing.

"Yes, they are my servants now Meguri-senpai."

"Booooo!" She pouted. "And I was going to become Makoto-chan's cutest servant! I would've let her do ecchi things to my body but now she has three servants, who will most likely get too close to Makoto-chan and then they'll end up engaging in what could only be described as a foursome!"

"Senpai!" I blushed up a storm. "I-I am not going to engage in a foursome with them!"

"I hope not! If you're going to engage in a foursome, then at least let it be you, me, Koneko-chan, and Asia-chan probably. Although I kind of feel bad about the last two...how about we just have sex together instead!?"

Senpai tried to rush me, but my Sacred Gear, Absorption Line activated again! Senpai cried and ran behind Kaichou...who looks a little out of it?

Lately, I've noticed that she has been looking out of it. In our training, she just seems to be out of it. I don't know what it is either, and when I've asked...she doesn't really respond to me.

I am Kaichou's Queen, but she doesn't confide in me at all. I thought that our relationship would've improved as time goes on, but it seems like we are just the same distance as we've always been...

"Erm...maybe I shouldn't say, but this isn't the place we should talk about foursomes and the likes. While I don't have a problem with it, I just find it weird that you speak so casually about sex Tomoe-chan."

Kusaka-senpai's words of reasoning's. They were directed at Meguri-senpai who hides behind Kaichou. My Sacred Gears don't like her at all, and I don't know why. I might be a little frightful of her, but I don't wish her harm.

"Hmph, you're jealous that I'm getting some and you aren't."

"E-Excuse me!? I could 'get some' if I wanted to get some! And you aren't either! Last time I checked, you aren't in a relationship with Tachibana-san!"

"I fucking will be soon enough."

I face palmed and bent my neck backwards. Ruruko-san was looking at me with a bright smile.

"Ruruko-san, not that I don't mind, but why did you place me on your lap?"

"Yeah bitch!" Meguri-senpai roared. "Why did you place The Shy Loli Girl on your lap anyway!?"

I...I just feel like she referenced something about my life...but I don't know what it is...

"Hmph." Ruruko-san snorted. "I just wished to have Makoto-san on my lap, that's all. Its something called bonding between Pawn and Queen. Makoto-san likes it when she sits on my lap. Don't forget, I've sucked a strawberry out of her navel before."

I put a hand to my burning face. That was when we were drunk, not in a sound state of mind.

BANG!

Shit! Senpai just punched the table! It even broke! Remind me, she is a Knight right!? Not a Rook!? Ehehe, that was scary!

Respond to that, Mittelt-san hid behind me as did Raynare and Kalawarner-san. They were scared of the aura that senpai is leaking. Kusaka-senpai is looking out the window, while sweating heavily.

Hanakai-senpai is smiling and crying at the same time. Smiling because she's looking at me, but crying due to the heavy atmosphere displayed by the mental senpai. Yura-senpai, she is gritting her teeth at the display. I think...senpai had a certain attachment to that desk.

Shinra-senpai seems to be looking at Kaichou and thinking something...something that could be about the strange behaviour that Kaichou is displaying.

But even when senpai punched the desk, effectively breaking it, Kaichou didn't really take any notice of it. Kaichou...I'm worried about her. She usually tells them to knock off the nonsense but she hasn't. She just seems...to be in deep thought.

"Don't even bring that shit up now bitch! You stole what was rightfully mine! I was the one who would suck things off her adorable Loli body! Then, we would be ecchi with one another! Even if its wrong! We would break all barriers and become the ultimate lovers~!"

Meguri-senpai puts her hands together, and stars appear around her! At the same time, her body glows, and her face looks like she has found the answer to something! I-I am intrigued, what did she find the answer too?

"Ooh, is senpai jealous that I'm close to Makoto-san? Boo, naughty senpai. Have you noticed that her Sacred Gears don't act up around me, but they do you. What is that about? Maybe, just maybe in her subconscious, she is secretly scared of you, and wishes to keep you away from her? That's my leading theory anyway."

"That's a fucking lie!" Meguri-senpai crossed her arms and denied Ruruko-sans words. "She doesn't hate me! She hates you! Everyone hates you, because you're a washboard!"

A vein popped in Ruruko-sans head.

"Excuse me Makoto-san."

She put me on the chair next to her. She stood up, and cracked her knuckles.

"That's it, you're going to die!"

Tackle!

Ruruko-san pinned Meguri-senpai to the ground, and started strangling her!

"SAY IT NOW! GO ON! SAY I'M A WASHBOARD! I DARE YOU!"

"WASHBOARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! SMALL BREASTS! YOUR BREASTS DON'T EVEN EXIST!"

BITE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU FUCKING WASHBOARD!"

As they fought, I just gave a nervous chuckle as the others (bar Kaichou that is) looked on with complicated expressions.

"Raynare, get me some tea please."

"No I wont Loli-sama."

Loli-sama...she called me Loli-sama...

"Fallen Angel Raynare, if I remember correctly, I believe that your Fallen Angel Governor is the one who left you in my care. And as in my care, I believe that you should cater to my needs. And I wish for some tea."

"I hate you."

She breathed out while glaring at me. I sighed to myself and looked on at her with happy eyes.

"Raynare, please don't be rude. I wish to teach you manners now. You did kill me for no reason, and I don't think that it was good. Asia-chan also died because of your actions. You might've not killed her yourself, it was your actions that made her get into that situation."

She sighed at me and went towards the tea tray.

Kalawarner-san moves to me, and hugs me.

"Hey, Loli-chan. You think that I could wear a maids outfit?"

"M-Maid's outfit!? W-Why!?"

She giggles and puts a hand to her breasts.

"Well, I have to keep my adorable new Master happy, don't I? I have heard that busty Onee-sama's like me will look delectable in maid outfits. If you're lucky, I might even let you take advantage of this poor Fallen Angel who was left out in the cold."

L-Left out in the cold? What does that mean?

As I thought that, I felt her breasts enveloping my arm! Her boobs are too big! They are really magnificent!

"Loli-chan, I think you are so cute~ I've always liked adorable things like you~ You're like the adorable Imouto that I haven't gotten yet~ But, I will one day~ Say, we could even share a bed together."

S-She's really forward! Sharing a bed!? Not long ago, she was trying to hurt me! And now, it almost sounds like she wants to seduce me!

"Hey Kala, don't touch her! You are really going to turn Makoto-san into a beast like you!"

Mittelt-san ripped away Kalawarner-san who pouted. Raynare then came over and gave me my tea while glaring at me.

"Thank you Raynare."

"Whatever Loli-sama."

My eyebrow twitched, but I shrugged it off and smiled as I drunk my tea.

That's when I felt hands on my body. I was being lifted up. Who was lifting me?

I became concerned and looked frantically to the person lifting me.

Hanakai-senpai.

She lifted me up, and placed me on her lap. I didn't realize it until she had sat next to me, but senpai had a weird gleam in her eyes. She put me on her lap, and wrapped her arms around my body.

"So, Tachibana-san. How shall we do our lesson today?"

She muttered in my ear. Her hot breath hitting the ear in small intervals! It feels good!

But she is talking about something that's not related to ecchi things. She is referring to our demonic power sessions. As Kaichou predicted, I am good at using demonic power. I have a good grasp on demonic power, and how to manipulate it in various ways.

I've been training with both Akeno-senpai and Hanakai-senpai. They both are excellent teachers and I couldn't ask for anything better. Akeno-senpai even gives me private one-on-one sessions. Meaning, she keeps me close...for some reason, she makes it so that we have to be practically hugging the whole time. I don't know the reasons, but she stated that "it would be good if we stayed in our embrace ufufu~" and that's why...according to her anyway.

Even though I'm not Akeno-senpai or Hanakai-senpai level, I have become a little more proficient in using demonic power. I have, come up with some ways to manipulate demonic power, and how to use it for my own devices. I have a basic grasp on elemental demonic power.

"S-Senpai..."

I wheezed out, trying to catch my breath.

Senpai moves her hands to my breasts, and gives them a good grope!

"Fufu, don't worry Tachibana-san, you're adorable. I wouldn't ever put you through something so bad. I will go at our usual pace today. Your demonic power training is something that I take seriously, you know?"

I blushed and looked away. She's groping my breasts, and wont let go of them! Isn't this kind of like sexual harassment or something!?

"Y-Yes...I take it seriously as well..."

"Fuee, that's good. Because, I was thinking that we could today go in a little more risque kind of outfits."

I turned back to her.

"R-Risque?"

"Ara yes, I was thinking..." She got close to my ear and muttered. "...In nothing but our panties."

My nose bled at that! She seriously wants us to go in nothing but our panties!? Senpai wishes to do such things?!

""WHORE! GET OFF THE LOLI!""

Both of the fighting girls on the floor stopped, and looked at Hanakai-senpai with angry expressions.

Senpai ran an aura through her body, and glared harshly at the two girls.

"Please don't refer to me as a 'whore' again you baka girls. If you do, then I shall not forgive you."

"I don't care. First its that fucking washboard, then that Rook of that ape, then its the Knight of that ape, then its the Bishop of that ape. Then its the Fallen Hags of my adorable Makoto-chan, and finally, its the whore Bishop of Kaichou's. They all want to take Makoto-chan away from me. I wont let it happen!"

Ruruko-san, Mittelt-san, Kalawarner-san, Raynare and Hanakai-senpai gained pissed off expressions.

[SCREW YOU!]

Mittelt-san, Hanakai-senpai and Ruruko-san all go for Meguri-senpai while Raynare and Kalawarner-san try, but get shocked on the floor! For some reason, Raynare has a face that is full of pleasure. Is she...a secret masochist or something?

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAKOTO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

That was the last we heard of Meguri-senpai. Some say she died, some say she ran away...

Ehehe, just kidding! Meguri-senpai was knocked out, by the girls.

Shinra-senpai cleared her throat.

"Kaichou, you wanted us to gather this morning?" Kaichou didn't respond. Senpai cleared her throat again. "Kaichou? Are you listening?" Again, she didn't speak at all. Its like she is in her own world or something? "Kaichou!"

Kaichou snapped out of whatever she was in and looked at Shinra-senpai.

"Whats wrong Tsubaki?"

"A-Ah, you wanted to call us here for a meeting?"

Kaichou closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I have called you all here today, this morning to tell you all about my current negotiations."

"Current..."

"...Negotiations?"

I started, and Yura-senpai finished. She has been negotiating about something?

"Yes, negotiations. Well, I say negotiations, but they fell through. I had found a good candidate for my remaining Rook piece, but due to some problems, that person wasn't able to become my Rook. However, I have several more candidates that could be considered. Makoto-san."

Kaichou got my attention so I stood up.

"Y-Yes Kaichou!?"

"As my Queen, I wish to have your opinion on my current choices for my remaining Rook. Please, meet me here at lunch time."

She wants my opinion? Why not someone who's been on her peerage longer? But this is a big deal in of itself!

"O-Of course, I feel honoured you'd want my opinion."

Kaichou let the smallest of smiles grace her face.

"I thank you. Also, student council duties are going to be suspended for the next day or so as I have some matters to attend to."

"Kaichou? What other matters?"

Kusaka-senpai questioned. Kaichou, released a breath through her nose.

"It isn't anything important I assure you. It is, something that I have to do. Anyway, school starts soon. Please, go towards your classes."

[Yes Kaichou!]

Everyone stood up and went to leave (besides the Fallen Angels as they don't go to this school just yet) but I couldn't help but notice Kaichou's face. Why...Why does she look sad right now?

"Kaichou, are you okay?"

When I asked in concern, she waved me off.

"I am fine Makoto-san, thank you for your concern."

Even though she said that, I didn't think it sounded like it was okay. Her voice, while trying to sound strong, was cracking a little.

"Kaichou...if you want to talk..."

"Makoto-san, I am fine. I appreciate your care for me, but it is unnecessary."

"I-I see...then I will see you later?"

"Yes, see you then."

I left the room after that.

Kaichou...she looks like something devastating has happened. I wonder...if something has happened to her? Or, has something happened to someone she knows? I...I don't wish for Kaichou to be upset...no! I will definitely find out what's wrong with Kaichou!

* * *

**End chapter! The votes are in and...its Moka for the remaining Rook! Moka won by, a single vote. However, since so many wanted Enju in the story as well, I am going to include her as she was quite popular. As for her role in the story, well I am going to make her, a rabbit Youkai since she is a rabbit model initiator in her story. So, that means she is going to be Makoto's familiar!**

**Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Moka, Enju.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Moka.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Yup hehe~ I had to work it in somewhere~ And thank you! The thing that's wrong with Sona...well, you'll have to wait and see what's wrong with her! And to be honest, so am I! Moka-chan is adorable!**

**0lightning0; Hehe, here's the next chapter!**

**Sano; Thank you! Yeah, Tomoe was funny and of course Koneko was adorable like always~**

**Dragon rider; To be honest, I haven't given much thought about it.**

**Guest; Thank you very much!**

**Bael; Yeah, that does sound good.**

**XxDikaSxX; Thank you!**

**Julbot1; Tsubaki, I will think about. And yup!**

**Ragna; Tiamat? Might be interesting so I will think about it.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**No Rias don't!**

"Uuuuu..."

That's just disturbing, what she sends me. It makes me feel like I want to vomit. She sends me disgusting things. I feel like I'm going to die because of what she is sending me in messages.

"Is something wrong Tachibana-san?"

I'm kind of happy right now. The reason? I am sat on Kiba-senpai's lap! I'm sat on her lap! I am sat on my adorable senpai's lap! It feels good, cuddling up to my senpai like this!

"N-No senpai. I'm fine I guess."

She smiled beautifully and fed me some food.

Before becoming a Devil, I wouldn't of thought that I would be able to sit on my senpai's lap. But now, I am sat on my senpai's lap, snuggling into her breasts quite lovingly.

Senpai's lap is comfortable. Its like, I could literally die of happiness right now! Although I am kind of scared because Buchou keeps sending me suggestive messages. Like, things that are scary. She sends stuff like "I'm going to kiss you on your breasts." and "Maou, you are very adorable Loli-sama. Lets be ecchi with one another." and other things that scare me like that.

But there's something on my mind that isn't Buchou or Kiba-senpai related. Something that's been on my mind for a couple of days now. Ever since I noticed it before, its been getting increasingly concerning.

Kaichou.

Kaichou is acting strange. She is literally being weird, and I don't know why. She doesn't really talk to me. Even when we were talking about the remaining Rook piece. She just made some comments about love and such. When I asked what she meant, she basically avoided the subject.

She has me worried, but she wont let me in to help her. I am her Queen after all. I will do anything she wants (that's within reason) but she just doesn't let me near her, at all. I actually feel a little useless as a Queen if this is how my King is.

"Tachibana-san, I'm so glad that you could join me today."

Silly senpai. She's glad about something so trivial. Of course my kind senpai would say something like that. That's who senpai is after all. She's a loving girl, who I like very much indeed!

"Y-Yes, thank you for inviting me senpai."

I replied, resting my head on her breasts. It was her idea. She said that we should come closer together. She wants us to bond as senpai and kohai. I like the idea of bonding with my senpai.

I asked Koneko-chan if she wanted to come but she said that she was busy. My Fallen Angels...I mean the Fallen Angels are currently in the student council room, cleaning it up, and making it a little more homely. Good for Raynare, who hurts people. Kalawarner-san I'm on edge about as half the time, she seems depressed but the other half, she seems to be flirtatious. Mittelt-san is the one I interact with the most, and the one who tells me about various things.

Meguri-senpai is busy with some student council duties, that's why she isn't here. That's actually kind of a blessing, as she keeps lashing out at people who get close to me. Then my Sacred Gears lash out at her and she becomes frightened and runs away.

I am sure that Ruruko-san said she was busy doing something, but I don't know what it is. I would think that Kaichou asked her to do something but I can't be confident in that.

As for the others, well I'm not too sure. Even Asia-chan said she was busy today. I wonder what Asia-chan is busy with? Some friend maybe? As long as it isn't that perverted girl Kiryuu-senpai, then I'm happy with the friends Asia-chan makes.

So its just me and senpai who are here in the clubroom of the Occult Research clubroom. I don't mind being on the couches with my senpai. She gives me special treatment after all.

We are on the couches, and she is feeding me. Its kind of things that lovers do. Obviously we aren't lovers but we are closer than I thought we would be. Even senpai said that we are quite close now.

"Kiba-senpai, will you tell Rias-Buchou to stop sexting me please?"

"S-She's sexting you!?"

She looked mad, that Buchou would do that. Why would she look mad at such a simple thing? Or is that she is jealous of Buchou sexting me? Nah, it wouldn't be something like her being jealous of me getting weird ass messages off Buchou.

I didn't understand so I tilted my head.

"That's right, she was sexting me. She still is. The latest one being "I'm going to lick you out like a cream egg." I am freaking scared senpai. What if she jumps me or something!? What if she tries to rape me senpaaaaaaaaaaaai!?"

I mean seriously!? What if she tries to jump me in the middle of the night!? What if she breaks into my apartment or something!? I don't want that to happen! I would die of embarrassment if she tried to do such things!

I was freaking out. But Kiba-senpai wrapped her protective arms around me, comforting me with her bigger, sexier body. I leaned back, resting my head on her breasts.

"Tachibana-san, was Buchou an excuse for you to rest your head on my breasts perhaps?"

I did a spit take and shook my head! I wouldn't do such things!

"N-No senpai! I'm seriously scared of her!"

Although resting my head on her chest is good...e-even then! I'm freaking scared of Buchou! She wants to rape me for some reason! First, she's scared of me, and now she wants me! I might swing that way, but I don't want her! I know that!

"Ara, I see. Then, don't worry about Buchou. I wont let her touch you. Because that right is...Koneko-chan's, yes? Only Koneko-chan can touch you?"

"Y...Yes I suppose. But it isn't like...n-never mind! Senpai, I need to ask you something. Will you perhaps listen to me for abit?"

She fed me a bite of pork as she nodded.

"Of course. Please ask me anything. I'm always here to listen to you."

I thought that was sweet. It was adorable that she said something like that.

"Thank you senpai. But Kiba-senpai, do you know why Kaichou has been acting strangely lately?"

Yes that has been playing on my mind for abit now. Its something I don't understand. Why doesn't she want to talk to me? Even Shinra-senpai has a tough time understanding Kaichou these days. But unlike the others on her peerage, I don't know her all that well. Everyone has been her servant longer than I have been.

So, its hard for me to get close. She...maybe she doesn't trust me as much as her other servants. If that's the case...then I will just have to get her to trust me! It isn't an issue if its that!

"Oh...no, I don't know why she is acting strangely. She doesn't talk to me so I wouldn't be able to comment. Why, is something wrong?"

Is something wrong...everything is wrong. I'm her Queen, yet she doesn't want to talk to me. All I get is the cold shoulder...

I nodded with slanted eyes.

"Y...Yes I guess. She doesn't talk to me. I am her Queen, yet she doesn't confide in me. Kiba-senpai, why doesn't Kaichou confide in me? I am her Queen, but its like she doesn't trust my opinion. Buchou and Akeno-senpai seem to be able to converse, despite Buchou's mental problems, but Kaichou and I seem to be just so distance."

"Tachibana-san, that isn't your fault." Kiba-senpai turned me around so I was facing her. "Kaichou is a complicated person. Its hard to get a good read on Kaichou. Sometimes, she is calm and collected, and other times she is cold and distant." Kiba-senpai kissed my nose! "But don't think that it is your fault that Kaichou doesn't talk to you. It will take a little amount of time."

"S-Senpai!? Y-You kissed my nose!"

I blushed and practically spat out the words due to the rush!

Senpai also blushed and looked at me with a coy smile.

"I'm sorry. Your nose just looked kissable. I couldn't help but kiss it. Besides, Tachibana-san looked depressed, so I wanted to cheer her up. Tachibana-san, you know when you told me about you not deserving praise from the Fallen Angel incident?"

I nodded with a sad face. Yes, that time. I wasn't strong during that time. But I have been training hard. I have been training my best. I couldn't ask for anything more than my best. But I don't think Kaichou has noticed my efforts.

I want to impress her. I want to impress that special person. She is my King, yet it feels like she is a stranger to me. She just looks like she is someone I have seen on a bus once in awhile.

"I remember senpai."

I looked down. During that time, I was pretty useless. But I now know that I can't be weak anymore. I will just have to use my strongest power in order to protect Kaichou, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Kiba-senpai and everyone else that I like!

"Then...you should realize that whenever you are sad, I am here to cheer you up. Whenever you feel doubt, I will make sure you feel certain. Tachibana-san, I wont let you feel anything but happy feelings when you are around me."

"Senpai..." I rested my head on her breasts. "I love cuddling senpai. It makes me feel good, being this close to senpai."

"Tachibana-san..."

She tilted up my head, and peered into my eyes. No, its more like to say that she is looking directly into my soul. She brushed my face, pushing the bangs out of my face. Senpai is adorable after all.

"Kiba-senpai, do you...think Kaichou will one day have some confidence in me?"

"Hmmm? Doesn't she now?"

"Not really." I sighed sadly. "She doesn't really leave anything important to me. I offer my services all the time, but she usually just denies my offers gently, or lately with a hand-wave without spoken words. I know I'm not the most reliable but I want to do something for my King..."

"Tachibana-san, don't worry. It isn't you, at all. Kaichou is complex. You'll just have to find away to get closer. But if it doesn't happen, its alright. Because I will also be your confidant. I will be here for you."

That reminds me of my dream actually. Her being here for me, makes me think of that dream where she said that she loved me. I still remember it. Sometimes I wish it was a reality. Her loving me, yeah right. She just teases me at best...I think anyway.

"Kiba-senpai...I had a dream about you not long ago."

"Oh? What was it about?"

She asked innocently. The dream was anything but what her innocent voice was suggesting then. It was something I couldn't even conceive of doing. Senpai touching me in lewd places...

B-But I can't tell her that, right!? I-I should just l-lie or something!

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU AND I-I-I DOING T-T-THINGS TOGETHER!"

Damn it! I didn't mean for it to come out like that! Ugh...Kiba-senpai will think I am a strange girl or something.

"Doing things? What things Tachibana-san?"

H-HOW CAN SHE STAY SO CALM!? I SAID WE WERE DOING THINGS AND SHE ASKED ME WHAT THINGS!? SHE DOES KNOW WHAT I MEAN RIGHT!?

"S-Senpai!" I blushed. "I-I meant, ecchi things together! You, touching me, telling me naughty things like how you want me."

"I do want you."

"Like that. You said you..." Wait... "...What did you say then?"

She didn't say what I thought she said, right? She wouldn't say such things about me, right? I'm just a Loli girl, and she's a beauty. I don't think she would want me like that.

"Tachibana-san...may I call you Makoto-chan instead?"

S-Senpai wants to call me by my given name instead of my family name!? S-Senpai's being so forward all of a sudden!

"Y-Yes, sure! I don't mind! May I call you Yumi-senpai!?"

I roared, then reeled back. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that! She's going to think that I am such a weird girl!

"Hehe, of course. Call me Yumi-senpai. To be honest, I find it kind of arousing that you call me Yumi-senpai."

"A-Arousing? What do you mean arousing!? Senpai! You mean...hehe, arousing!? You are kidding me, yes!? Senpai wouldn't get aroused by me!"

I was lost for words. She finds me arousing!? She must be off her trolley or something! She's finding someone like me arousing!?

"Ooh, I think I would get aroused by you. I like shy, adorable, compact girls."

Shy...adorable...compact girls? What...? She likes them like that?

"S-Senpai...y-you couldn't be a...n-never mind! Senpai is a strange girl after all!"

"Fufufu, Makoto-chan. You are so cute when you stutter you know? But Makoto-chan, I want to tell you that...you know how...I love it when you sit on my lap you know? It makes me feel like we're closer than we have been before."

Y...Yes, it seems like I've been sitting on a few girls laps. Yumi-senpai, Hanakai-senpai, Ruruko-san and even Koneko-chan's lap. The last one, we alternate. She sometimes sits on mine, and I sometime sit on hers.

"Yumi-senpai..."

Chu.

Senpai kissed my cheek, her face flushing. Yumi-senpai's lips actually touched my own. It felt good. Her moist lips on my cheek. It was something I can't forget. But then her face came level with my own.

"Makoto-chan, I...your lips look really kissable..."

"K-Kissable? My lips look kissable?"

She brushed my lips with her fingers. Her fingers felt soft, relaxing. They felt like I cold melt any second. Its like I'm ice cream, and she's the sun. I melt from behind too close to her.

"Ara yes. Your dream...shall we make it a reality?"

"D-Dream...reality?"

She nods with a "fufufu" then she comes closer to me! W-What does she think she's doing all of a sudden!?

"Yumi-senpai...I'm with Koneko-chan. I'm sorry but I can't do things with you...no matter how much I want to do things with you. I seriously want to let you wrap your arms around me and crush our lips together. But I don't want to hurt Koneko-chan because I love her."

"Yes, I know you love Koneko-chan. And I wouldn't ever ask you to do things to break that up."

She stroked my face softly, her fingers are almost like silk. Silk brushing my smooth milky skin.

"Then you understand that we can't..."

"No, its alright. Because, Koneko-chan gave me permission to do things with you."

...?

.

.

.

...What did she say? Koneko-chan...gave her permission? Is that a lie? Koneko-chan saying she can kiss me and such. Why would she let me do things to other people?

"Is that a joke at my expense or something?"

I raised my eyebrows suspiciously. However, Yumi-senpai simply shook her head at me.

"No, I'm not joking with you. She honestly told me that I could kiss you, of course if you wanted that. I wouldn't be doing this if she didn't let me. So, do you want me to do such things to you?"

I put out my finger with a "hang on." I got out my phone and started messaging Koneko-chan. I don't want to be hold responsible for this. If Koneko-chan says its fine, and she isn't bothered by it then of course I will! But if she says no, then I wont do anything because, I never want Koneko-chan to feel upset.

I sent the message to Koneko-chan and awaited her reply. In the meantime, Yumi-senpai has been drawing circles on my back with her soft fingers. It sends shivers, amazing shivers down my spine. It makes my body heat up to a place that makes me feel like I will cry out.

I got a message a minute later from Koneko-chan. It said "Yes, its fine if you do things with others, but I'm the alpha." It was a short message, but a good one. She's okay with me doing things with other girls. But she is my alpha...alpha means top, right?

"So?"

Yumi-senpai asked.

"She said yes."

Pin!

Immediately, Yumi-senpai pinned me to the couch! She's gotten on top of me and is hovering above my face, with her own one. Her hair has fallen onto my face. Her beautiful long blonde hair. She used her leg to part my own, and looked at me with lust.

"Makoto-chan, you want me to kiss you, right?"

"...Y-Yes."

I admitted, fighting down a blush. A blush that was so intense that I could literally feel my face burning. It was so hot right now. Koneko-chan hasn't ever pinned me down, she usually just grabs my face and kisses me.

"Fufu, naughty girl. Okay, I will kiss you Makoto-chan."

Yumi-senpai leaned down, her face turning redder at every second that passes. Senpai is going to kiss me...

* * *

**Sona P.O.V**

"Fuck sake, Sona. Why don't you just fuck off?"

Ugh, I hate her, stupid ape. Of course, the ape is going full force again. Its the last time I ever ask her opinion on something...something delicate. She's a bitch, I really hate her.

"Rias, why don't you ever be normal?"

We rounded a corner of the school building, heading towards the Occult Research clubroom.

"I am normal butch. That's why, I am going to do my Loli-sama tonight."

By Loli-sama...she doesn't mean Makoto-san right? That girl...she's a nice girl. Although...I just can't seem to tell her my problem. She asks me if she can help, but I can't burden her. She's my Queen, and I do have a great deal of faith in her, its just...

"You, are not touching my Queen."

"Yes I fucking am. She might attack me, but who doesn't in this world? You do, you cow. But Loli-sama is adorable! She and I can have hot lesbian sex!"

"Why don't you just say sex? Just because its two girls, it doesn't have to be defined as "lesbian sex" when it really is just "sex" at its purest form. Besides, I wont let you touch my Queen, because you are not hurting her."

She middle fingered me, while glaring.

"Hmph, not that it matters, but what are you doing about your fucking problem?"

My problem huh. If that problem is going to be solved then...

"I have several ways of solving that problem. It all depends on what that other person agrees too. What about you Rias? What's your solution?"

"Weren't you fucking listening? I am going to seduce your Queen and make sweet love to her."

"Pft!"

I did a spit take! S-She's serious!? That ape is going to try it on with my Queen!? I don't think so!

"Whats with that saliva bitch? Don't you think Loli-sama wants me to be with her? Don't you think that girl can be ecchi with my body? I know she's a Loli, but I am also beautiful. And while she might be Loli-sama, she is adorable. So I am going to make love to Loli-sama."

She better not. That girl is off limits for the ape. Knowing the ape, she will make her cry as the ape touches her body. Poor Makoto-san, you've got the ape after you. But don't worry, she will stop eventually.

"If you say so Rias."

"Whatever Sona. Don't talk to me anymore. I mean, I'm beautiful, and you're ugly."

"Whatever Rias, if that's what you think."

She sighed as we got to the clubhouse. That stupid ape wanted to show me something. Something...I don't know what she wants me to see. If she strips, I'm out of there.

We entered the clubhouse and walked up the stairs while she was spewing abuse at me. She really does have a way of pissing me off constantly.

We walked all the way up the stairs, and got to the door to the clubroom.

"Fuck sake."

"What now Rias?"

"Nothing Sona. I knew you would piss me off. Anyway, lets go inside."

She opened the door and walked inside without a moments notice. I followed...

.

.

.

I became shocked at what I saw. On the couch to the far left, were two people. Two people I am very familiar with.

"S-Senpai, that feels good~!"

"Makoto-chan, your body is so delectable~"

Kiba-san and Makoto-san, on the couch...making out heavily.

Kiba-san is on top of Makoto-san. Kiba-sans hands are running all over her smaller body. Up her legs, and going all the way towards her stomach. Each touch seems to make Makoto-san blush even more.

Kiba-sans hands reach Makoto-sans breasts, and she gives them a good firm squeeze, earning a moan from the smaller girl. In turn, Makoto-san has her hands on Kiba-sans larger chest, and is massaging it quite...softly.

I could freak out a little more, but I simply can't take my eyes away from the display. Its a little different to the male/female interactions I've seen before. Somehow, this feels a little more...forbidden.

Not in the actual sense of it being forbidden. But its more like...something different. I can't say that I'm not en...never mind. Makoto-san and Kiba-san...

"...Fucking knew Yumi was a lesbian..."

Rias muttered, her eyes looking glazed over. She looks like she is enjoying it or something. She shouldn't be looking...but even though I say that, I can't take my eyes away from this display.

Kiba-san looked down at Makoto-sans lower body, and smirked wildly and triumphantly.

"Fufu, Makoto-chan. I believe you have gotten a little wet."

H-Have they seriously not noticed that I am here!? I don't care about the ape! I don't want to hear this! Its...Makoto-san sure looks like she is enjoying herself...no! I am not going to think about it.

"Fuck sake!"

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!""

Kiba-san and Makoto-san hug one another as Rias screamed at them. They looked over to us with scared eyes. I looked down and simply stared at the floor. Rias was moving but I didn't want to look up.

But there's something I don't understand. Why does she always say "Fuck sake" when she is interrupting people? She's an idiot and completely crazy.

"Kaichou...Buchou..."

"Hehehe, we can explain."

Makoto-san sounds scared, as Kiba-san sounded apologetic.

I looked up and saw Rias looking at them with a dirty look in her eyes.

"Hey Yumi, Loli-sama. Is there room for one more?"

We three did large spit takes at the ape! D-Did she really suggest something so disgusting!? She's going to have a threeway with them!? And with me here!? I don't think so ape!

As I was about to refute what she said, Kiba-san put out her hand.

"Sorry Buchou but you aren't allowed to join in."

Rias was taken back by that. Rias looked angry and hurt by that. She just looks like her world has come crashing down.

"Why the fuck not bitch?"

Kiba-san smirked and giggled.

"Because you are not allowed to be a lesbian."

Rias' eyes shot open and she cried a little.

"W-Why!? I'm beautiful! I have good finger work! Ask Sona!"

What did she just say!?

"W-What!? You've never touched me like that ape! And don't even think you can either! You are not touching me!"

When I crossed my arms, she glared with teary eyes.

"So you're excluding me as well are you!? All the time, you, Yumi, Loli-sama and Maou knows who else. All of you are slag's! I am not a thing for you to toy with! I'm a Devil with feelings! So Yumi, tell me why I can't be a lesbian!?"

I wouldn't let her be one...or anything really. She shouldn't be intimate with someone until she has sorted out that mess she calls a mind.

Kiba-san released a breath.

"Because you like Ise-kun, and males in general. You only want to toy with Makoto-chan, and I wont let such things happen."

That's probably right actually. She does like toying with people. She even tries to hurt me on a regular basis.

"Piss off Yumi. And you as well Sona."

Why am I always on the end of her aggression? She is a psycho nutcase.

"M-Me? I haven't said anything."

"Leave me alone!"

She ran out of the room crying her eyes out. Such an idiot, she really is.

Makoto-san then stood up and walked over to me.

"Kaichou...it wasn't what it looked like..."

"N-No, you don't have to explain it to me. While I don't have any issues with what you do, just try and be more discreet about it in the future, clear?"

I may have sounded harsh, but I didn't want too. Its just that I'm stressed right now.

"...I understand, it isn't how a Queen of yours should act after all."

"...Yes, that is true. However, I can overlook it this time, since Rias has annoyed me already today. I don't need added on stress."

I turned heels and went for the door. Since Rias has gone, there is no need for me to be here any longer.

As I was about to walk forward, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kaichou...you don't regret making me your Queen, right?"

Is that what she thinks? That I wasted a piece on her or something so ludicrous?

I turned to her and saw that she had a small sad look on her face.

"What are you..."

"I-I know I'm not the strongest or the most confident! B-But, I wont let your Queen piece be wasted on me! I promise you that I wont ever let you feel like you wasted a piece on me! I will get stronger!"

The determined face. That's what I am met with. Maybe...just maybe I should...no. Its silly. I couldn't put her into a situation like that after only becoming my Devil. But if that narrow minded idiot doesn't stop then...then I really wont have any choice left.

"Makoto-san, I like your determination. Say, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! Please ask away!"

Energetic as always. I like her for that. Her energy that is.

"Makoto-san, what is your opinion on love?"

"L-Love...?"

"Yes love. What is your opinion on it. Please answer."

She looked taken back and poked her fingers together shyly.

"L-Love is something that is wonderful. Its something that can't easily be explained. Its something that simply exists when you care about someone. Love is a board term. There's different categories of love. There's familiar love, love between friends, and love between...lovers. Kaichou, is there someone you love? You've asked me about love a number of times as of late. Do you, have someone you love?"

"No." I denied the notion straight away. "I do not have anyone I love in the sense of lovers love. I just...have it on my mind as of late. It must be from watching one too many movies about the subject. Makoto-san, you are in love with Koneko-san, correct?"

She nods with a blush.

"I am yes. I love Koneko-chan with all my heart, and I would do anything for her."

Must be nice, having someone like that. The words, were all sincere. She seems to really love Koneko-san. I think its a wonderful thing for both of them. No matter the gender, love is love. That is what I believe. Although, I myself am not in love.

I adopt a small smile.

"I'm relieved my Queen has someone special in her life."

"Kaichou...? Do you also want a...boyfriend?"

"I'm not interested at this current time."

I replied coolly. She gains a small smile.

"Well, any guy would be lucky to have you!"

Any guy huh. Any guy...

"I'm sure. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"O-Okay Kaichou. I will also try and show discretion like you told me just before."

"Y...Yes, that's also good. Goodbye Makoto-san."

"Y-Yes, goodbye Kaichou."

I left the room without a moments pause. Makoto-san...I hope she's happy with Koneko-san and Kiba-san...they are lucky to have my Queen.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"...Mako-chan, is something wrong?"

At night, I was in Koneko-chan's arms in my bed as she stroked my hair velvety. Her fingers ran through my hair, fingering the strands. Its something Koneko-chan and I regularly.

"No, of course nothing is wrong. I just can't stop thinking about Kaichou."

"...Kaichou? Is something wrong with her?"

"Eh...I'm not sure. She has been asking me about love lately. Maybe she is jealous that I have found love and she hasn't? Or maybe she thinks its weird that two girls like us do things...then again she would've just said...ugh. Koneko-chan, I am so confused!"

I gripped my head in anger. Ugh! Why doesn't Kaichou just tell me what's wrong with her!? She's so stubborn! Even more stubborn than I am!

"...I wouldn't worry." She began, lifting me up her body so our faces are close. "Kaichou will reveal what's wrong sooner or later. ...For now, just be who you are and she will tell you."

"Y-Yes...I guess so. Koneko-chan, I'm so glad that I have you."

"...You seriously are strange Mako-chan."

I stuck out my tongue. She thinks I'm the strange one between us. I at least don't purr during my sleep (which admittedly is adorable as hell!) or I don't have a sweet obsession. Although she has eaten sweets off me before...off my stomach and such...ehehe.

Koneko-chan then looked at the door and sighed.

"...I'm going to go for a bath. ...Want to join me?"

I blushed and looked up and down her body. Being in a bath with Koneko-chan would be amazing!

"S-Sure! A Koneko-chan bath-time is good!"

"...Then lets go."

She stood up, and so did I. I was about to leave the room, but then I remembered something.

"You go ahead Koneko-chan, I just need to sign these few things for Kaichou. She said it was student council related. If I don't do it now then I will forget."

Chu.

Koneko-chan's lips overlapped with my own briefly before she pulled away. Each kiss I swear, I fall a little more in love.

"...Don't keep me waiting."

"O-Of course not!"

With that, we parted. She left for the bath and I went to my desk. Filling in these are important. Kaichou actually entrusted me to do this just this afternoon so I will do this for her!

I filled out these documents quickly. It was mainly signing things but there were a few that I had to look at in detail. It took me longer than I thought.

Five minutes.

Koneko-chan must be wondering where I am right now.

As I was about to turn to leave the room, something caught my eye on the ground.

My plans were ruined as the Gremory clan insignia appeared on the ground! W-Who is it!? Who would come to my place at this time of night!?

Koneko-chan wouldn't be possible. Yumi-senpai, might be possible. I don't believe Akeno-senpai would come here now. Ise-senpai doesn't know how to work a magic circle and Asia-chan is in her bed right now. So that only leaves...

I wasn't shocked by the person who appeared. Rias-Buchou.

"Buchou..." I whined out, sadly. "W-Why are you here? If you are looking for Asia-chan or Koneko-chan then they are in her bedroom and bath respectably."

Buchou had a strange look in her eyes. It was a look of of pure...desire? N-No, she couldn't be here for anything like that...

"I'm not here for them. I, am here for you Loli-sama."

I was afraid of that.

I cried and crossed my arms over my body.

"Erm...I'm going to go now..."

I went for the door, but she got in my way and closed it, and locked it! W-Why did she lock it!? I'm scared right now! Buchouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Please don't come near meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"Stay right where you are Loli-sama."

"N-No, please don't Buchou."

She walked forward, so I walked backwards as well. Why is she going to do something weird to me?

"Loli-sama, lets lose our virginity's to one another!"

"NO!" I flatly rejected that idea! "I am not going to do weird things with you! Please stay away from me!"

Fall!

"Aah!"

Shit! I fell back onto the bed! Buchou neared me and she takes her skirt off and her underwear becomes visible! Oooh my Maou! I am so going to be raped right nowwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Please someone save me!

"Loli-sama, you are so adorable~"

She took off her top, her bra becoming visible to me as well! She then crawls on top of me! Shit! She's stood there like this!? Whats wrong with this woman!? Who does things like this!?

"Buchou! Please don't!"

"Ufufufu, you are too cute Loli-sama. This is the only way after all."

What is she on about now? What's the only way?

"W-What? If you are like...in the mood, go and find Ise-senpai. I'm sure he will want you to do things like this with him."

"Hmph, Ise most likely would do it but I am sure that he would just be weird about it, besides I'm in the mood for some Loli-sama action."

She reaches her hands behind her back.

UNHOOK.

The sound of the bra being unhooked. And her oppai are visible! Oooooh no! Why is she doing this!?

"I'm in the mood for you leaving me alone! I don't know what's wrong with you, but I am not going to be with you like that! For one, you aren't a lesbian!"

"How do I know what I am huh!?"

Why is she yelling at me!? She came here for sex! I'm in the innocent column here! She is the guilty party!

"Because I know the different between someone who likes someone, and someone who doesn't. You, don't like me like that. For some reason in your messed up mind, you have chosen me as a partner but I am not into you like that so please leave me alone!"

"Loli-sama...I'm going to wreck your vagina."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

KICK!

With that threat, I kicked her off me and ran for the door! I don't want to be touched by her again! She's seriously freaking me out! I don't understand why she is doing something like this to me!?

I got to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked! R-Right, she locked it! I went for the lock, but I felt her move from behind me. So I turned around and saw...senpai looking at me with drool coming out of her mouth.

"Loli-sama, that was a bad move."

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF MAOU! SOMEONE COME AND SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I made wild cries for help! I can't take this anymore! I'm so scared!

"LOLI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She charged for me! Noooooooooooooo! She's coming for meeeeeeeeeeeeee!

No! Remember, aim for the centre of the body. That's what Koneko-chan and Yura-senpai has been teaching me. If I aim for the centre of her body, then it should knock the wind right out of her!

I reeled my fist back, and concentrated on the Rook trait of my Queen piece. I don't want to hurt her, but she has left me with no choice whatsoever!

BANG!

A dull sound echoed throughout my room as my fist dug into senpai's abdomen.

"Doctor!"

She went skidding across the floor and hit my table with her head! She's going to need her Doctor in a minute if she doesn't stop trying to scare me like this.

OPEN!

"Makoto-san!"

The door burst open and I heard a familiar voice! I turned with hope and saw...Mittelt-san!

"Mittelt-saaaaaaaaaaan!"

HUG!

I wrapped her up in a hug and shook my body as I cried! Mittelt-san is here and will be a witness to this monster that has come for weird things!

Mittelt-san looked behind me, then looked at me and then patted the back of my head.

"Makoto-san! Don't worry, I wont let her get you!"

"Mittelt-saaaaaaaan! Thank you! She's scaring me!"

I looked at Buchou who has recovered from my hit! What if she tries it on again!?

"I got out of bed for this?"

"Ooh Ray, don't be such a prude."

That's when I noticed two other people that are here. I looked at the people, Raynare and Kalawarner-san was standing there, looking at me with weird gazes. Both of them look tired, but Kalawarner-san seems to be sending me weird winks!

"I'm not being a prude. I am fucking exhausted running after Loli-sama there all day. And when I finally get to bed, I hear this crap going on and see that the ape is trying to rape Loli-sama. Geez, its almost not worth being alive anymore."

Geez, she sure is a downer. It isn't like I have done anything to her. I just make her do her maid duties.

"Geez Raynare, you surely are so low right now."

"Any fucking wonder when I serve Loli-sama? Seriously Kalawarner, do you really have fun serving that thing?"

Mittelt-san flashed me the remote so I grabbed it and pointed it at Raynare.

SHOCK!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I shocked her for the disobedience she is showing. Bad girl, calling me a thing and Loli-sama.

"Haha! You got what you deserved Raynare!"

Even though Kalawarner-san gave a hearty laugh, Raynare looked like she was enjoying being shocked! W-Why is she blushing right now!? I-Is she a masochist or something!? It isn't funny nor is it a joke!

I stopped shocking her, to see that she is panting...sick freak.

"Fuck sake! I am here as well!"

Rias-senpai yelled so I turned around and saw her looking at me with a mixture of anger and lust. She isn't a lesbian, I know that. She's just after something she can't have.

"Buchou..."

"Leave Rias-sama! Makoto-san doesn't want you here!"

Mittelt-san tightened her hold on me. Kalawarner-san then also wrapped her arms around me and pushed her giant breasts into my face!

"That's right Rias-sama, go away~ Loli-chan here doesn't like apes around her~"

"Hmph, do what you want with the Loli-sama. I'm going back to bed."

Raynare disappeared with a sigh. Naughty Fallen Angel, doing naughty things like that. But Rias-senpai is looking at us, with narrowed eyes.

"Get off her! Seriously, she is my last resort! If I don't do her, then I will have to...ugh. It isn't fair. Ise is my only option after Loli-sama and that bastard hurts me like she does. At least, she looks adorable."

So, she is going to do me because I look adorable?

* * *

FLASH!

Then the floor of my room flashes once again. Not again. Who is it this time?

When seeing it, Rias-senpai sighs.

"Fuck sake, I'm too late."

She's too late for what? Sex? I don't want that anyway!

The person who appears from the magic circle is a silver haired woman. Her clothes look like that of a maid. Is she a maid? She could give Raynare and Kalawarner-san some tips. Speaking of Kalawarner-san...she has her hand, resting on my butt!

The beautiful silver-haired maid is what I see before me. She is quite the beauty. She has good sized oppai. She also has the whole scary look down. I can sense that this woman has lots of power. Most likely, she could crush me within a second.

Sensing my fear, Mittelt-san hugged me tighter as did Kalawarner-san.

The maid-san looks at us, then at me, before looking at Buchou.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this? Although I never expected you to go for the yuri route."

"Whatever Grayfia, it didn't work anyway. I'm not a lesbian apparently, because I'm not allowed to be a lesbian. Its like gym class all over again. Everyone excludes me because they hate me."

I'm glad it didn't work if I am honest. She shouldn't do things with me ever again. And it isn't like she can't be one, she just isn't one.

"Erm, ignoring that." Buchou frowned at the maid known as Grayfia-san. "Both Sirzechs-sama and the Master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Sirzechs-sama...if I remember correctly, Kaichou informed me that Sirzechs-sama is the Maou Lucifer, formally known as Gremory. So, I take it he is related to Buchou? Kaichou never elaborated on their relationship.

"Grayfia, don't you refer to Loli-sama as "lowly" again you butch. She is Loli-sama, she has power over the Loli's, evident by Koneko. She stole Koneko away from my clutches."

"She has power over Loli's?"

I frowned as Mittelt-san snickered. I looked at her with hate only to see her sticking her tongue out at me.

"She fucking does. She's adorable Loli-sama. But, she's also Sona's, that freaks, Queen."

The maids eyes changed then ever so slightly. She then bowed her head to me.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Don't talk to her butch. Lets just go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Also, can my beautiful Queen attend?"

Grayfia-san here looked offended when she was called "butch" but I didn't know why. I guess it must be insulting her or something.

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. It's a must for high class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time. Also Rias-sama, please refrain from calling me a butch again."

"Butch Queen of Onii-sama."

W-Wait, she's her Onii-sama's Queen!? S-So, that means she is the Queen of the Maou Lucifer!?

Grayfia-san sighed at Rias-senpai. She then activated a magic circle.

Buchou winked at me!

"A kiss goodbye perhaps?"

I shook my head rapidly! I don't want to kiss her!

"Nope! Not going to happen!"

"Fuck sake. Stupid Sona, I hope she has to do something like this."

"W-What does that mean senpai?"

"Ugh...Sona...no, screw it. You'll find out soon enough."

With that, and another flash of light, she disappeared along with Grayfia-san.

After disappearing, I left out a relieved breath.

"You know..." Kalawarner-san began. "It would've been nice if maid-sama there at least acknowledged our presence, don't you agree Mittelt?"

Sighing, Mittelt-san nodded.

"I guess. But I'm just glad that that ape Gremory didn't touch Makoto-san."

Mittelt-san beamed at me, while licking her lips! T-That's actually kind of seductive...

"Yes~" Kalawarner-san agreed. "I wouldn't want my cute new Master to be defiled by that ape. Only I can defile Master-chan!"

"Yeah! Only you can..." Mittelt-san gained an angry expression. "Hey! Don't even try and touch Makoto-san! If you try and seduce her, then she really will become a wild sex animal!"

"Yeah~ I am hoping she becomes a wild sex animal! Then, Loli-chan and I can go for hours on end!"

"H-Hey! Are you forgetting that you are her servant!? You, are not in a position to say that you will become her partner! Besides, I am going to be her partner!"

A-Are they really fighting about who can become my partner...? Both women broke away from me, and glared at one another.

"To begin with Mittelt! You, are a Loli yourself! I, am a mature sophisticated woman who knows the inner mechanics of sex. I even know about how two women engage in sexual acts. There's always one girl who is dominating the other one. In our case, I would be the one who dominates, while she is dominated."

"S-So!? Even if you know such things, it doesn't mean that you get to do those things with her!"

Kalawarner-san smirked mischievously.

"So Mittelt, since you are a little taller than Master-chan there. I was just wondering, who's the dominating one?"

"Me!"

S-She said that way too quickly! Then again, Koneko-chan would most likely say something like that. I'm someone who could go either way with Koneko-chan. We are of a similar statue, so dominating is...a gray area. I guess when the time comes, we will have to discuss it.

"Hmph, you sound confident. Are you sure you could do something so strange?"

"Y-Yes! Whys it strange if I do dominate Makoto-san!? I'd be able to pleasure her!"

P-Pleasure me!? S-She wants to pleasure me!?

"Yeah, you and your small breasts! Nothing good can come from your breasts!"

"Screw you!"

TACKLE!

"I HATE YOU KALAWARNER!"

"I HATE YOU SMALL FALLEN ANGEL!"

"S-SHUT UP NOW!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T DEVELOPED AT ALL!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Ehehe...I'm scared now! They are slapping one another, while screaming at one another! S-Should they be doing such things!?

"...Mako-chan."

"Iyaaa!"

I became shocked as Koneko-chan appeared looking the same stoic as always. But there was something different...she was wearing a towel around her body, and her hair was wet...

"...Did you have a bath without me?"

I sadly said. If I missed that then...

"...I couldn't wait. Its late. ...I'm tired."

Koneko-chan pushed the Fallen Angels on the floor out of the room, then she shut the door, locking it! W-What is it with people from the Gremory group locking my door!?

She turned back to me, and yawned.

"...Its time for bed now."

"Mou, I guess so. But I was kind of hoping that Koneko-chan would be with me tonight in the bath..."

When I pouted, Koneko-chan let out a breath. She then moved her body close to my own, and stroked my face.

"...I'll cuddle you all night."

"Okay!"

Koneko-chan dropped her towel, exposing her body to me! Her Loli body is adorable! She has very cute proportions! Her nipples are even cutely sticking out! I looked at Koneko-chan who was naked right in front of me!

"Koneko-chan..."

She moved closer to me, and hugged me.

"...I know Buchou was here, and she scared you. But don't worry...I wont let her touch you."

Strangely, my heart beat went faster in my chest. I'm shocked that it hasn't broken my chest.

"T-Thank you, Koneko-chan."

Her lips brushed my own, then she took my hand.

"...Lets go to bed."

"Y-Yes!"

So Koneko-chan and I went to bed, hugging one another tightly. Even though I should be happy right now with Koneko-chan, I can't help but think something is really wrong with Kaichou. Kaichou...

* * *

**End chapter! So, I'm sure that most people have discovered Sona's problem by now. If not, then it will be revealed next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Moka, Enju.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Moka.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**0lightning0; Thank you very much! And yup, another Loli for Makoto-chan~**

**XxDikaSxX; Thank you!**

**Anime PJ; I'm sure most can by now hehe. As for self control...I guess the poor girl wont have it for much longer!**

**Freackshock; Irina huh...well, I was thinking of adding an Angel for her harem but I couldn't decide which...well, its a possibility anyway!**

**Julbot1; That she is. And that's because I haven't reached a certain part in the story yet. The part that's related to them. Right now, Raynare pretty much doesn't want to be near Makoto, and Kalawarner is in between teasing and what Raynare is feeling. She's complicated after all.**

**Chaosrin; I see. For Asia, she likes Makoto very much as its been stated in past chapters that she thinks they are like lovers now, although they haven't kissed yet, but will be soon. Makoto's anime equivalent...well, I guess you could say she looks like an older version of Evangeline from Negima, although with softer facial features and different coloured eyes. And yeah, those two girls will be built in realistically.**

**Dragon rider; I'm pretty sure most people figured it out. Enju, is from another series. And for the other question, its about Ise's main girl.**

**Star; Hmmm, I don't know about that. It might be fun, but I haven't decided either way.**

**Well, with those reviews out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**A shocking revelation**

"But she doesn't have any trust in me Ruruko-san. She really doesn't at all."

I conveyed to the brown haired twin-tailed girl who gave me an understanding look.

Basically, I had finished class and met up with Ruruko-san. Since we are both first years, I decided that I should go with her towards the clubroom. And there's also something that I want to ask her anyway, so I don't have to worry about Kaichou much longer.

We walk towards the student council room, swinging our arms as if we are playing a silly game. But this is something that shouldn't be called silly. No, this is serious, very serious indeed.

Ruruko-san took my hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sure that Kaichou has trust in you."

"Then why does she treat me like I'm not a Queen? She doesn't confide in me, and she doesn't talk to me either. Everyday, she looks through me, rather than at me, you know? She just doesn't even register that I'm there sometimes. Its like...she doesn't really acknowledge my presence."

I gained a sad face and looked towards the ground.

I can't help but think this way. Kaichou doesn't see me as someone who can help her. That much is obvious. I do try my best, and I want to be there for Kaichou. But I don't think Kaichou sees how hard I try. If she does, she isn't showing me.

Ruruko-san gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about Kaichou. She might be like that because she doesn't want to burden you. She isn't doing it to be mean or anything. She just wishes to be someone who doesn't burden her Queen..."

"But I want her to burden me!" I cried out, feeling more and more upset by the second. "I want Kaichou to rely on me. I know something is wrong, and I know that Kaichou wont tell me on my own. She just doesn't believe in me Ruruko-san. I want to be someone who she can turn to when she is upset, or needs help. But I don't think that Kaichou sees me like that."

Ruruko-san let a mischievous smirk appear on her face. A smirk that is making me feel a little weird in my body.

"Makoto-san...I understand. You want to be someone who Kaichou can be with on an intimate level?"

My face reddened at the suggestive tone that Ruruko-san used then! In-Intimate level!? I can't be like that with Kaichou! For one, I'm sure Kaichou wouldn't see me as a potential interest. Secondly, she is someone who doesn't look like she wants a relationship.

"N-No!" I frantically waved my hands. "I-I of course don't want to be something like that! I just wish Kaichou would be honest with me. She doesn't have to tell me everything. But something...just something to tell me that she wants me to help her is enough."

I looked at Ruruko-san with sad eyes.

She looked at me with a small smile.

"You really care for Kaichou huh."

"Yes." I didn't deny it. "I care for Kaichou very much. She is my King, and I want Kaichou to just trust me more. Just for her to trust in my ability to solve problems. Either way, I guess that we should get to the clubroom huh."

"Yup! Kaichou did say something about us being at the clubroom today because something happened...but I don't know what that something is."

Yeah, that's something I didn't understand either. But I looked at Ruruko-san.

"Ruruko-san, I want to ask Kaichou why she can't trust me with her problem, but I'm so nervous. What I'm asking is...I want Ruruko-san to help me ask Kaichou her problem. I'm just so shy, and I don't think she would listen to just me. But if her important Pawn asks, then she can't refuse you, right?"

Ruruko-san brushed the bangs out of my face with her free hand.

"I'll of course help you. But Makoto-san...you shouldn't put yourself down, you know? You are adorable and everything good about the world. Kaichou just doesn't want to upset you perhaps."

"But she is upsetting me. She doesn't tell me things. But with you by my side, I know its possible! Kaichou will be cornered by us! We can corner Kaichou and make her tell us what's wrong!"

I made my resolve known. Ruruko-san smiled at my determination and hugged me very tightly. She's so embarrassing sometimes. She seriously is. She is even pressing her bust into my face, making my face turn bright red!

"R-Ruruko-san!?"

"Yes, my Makoto-san? Is something wrong with the Loli Queen?"

My eye twitched due to what she called me then. I wasn't happy about being referred to as the Loli Queen. Its kind of insulting. I have had enough of people calling me the Loli Queen. Its not nice, and its kind of mean actually.

"D-Don't call me the Loli Queen please. It makes me feel..." I frowned, then I thought of something. "Say Ruruko-san, have you ever thought about getting drunk with me again? I know last time was a little of a disaster, but I thought that it was fun when you and I got wasted."

Ruruko-san giggled and nodded strongly.

"Yes! We should get drunk again the near future!"

"Hehe, I'm glad we can! Yay! But now lets go!"

I gripped Ruruko-san tightly and together, we ran through the corridors, laughing to ourselves. I thought that I would be able to build up the courage to talk to Kaichou if I have some fun with Ruruko-san. But just getting near the student council is making me feel even more nervous than before.

Once making it to the student council room, I reach out my hand, but pulled back at the last second. My heart is pounding in my chest so fast. It is literally making my heart jump around in my chest. Maybe this is just a new form of this nervousness.

But then I noticed something. Something powerful is inside the room. Something I don't even knew would be here. I remember the flow of this power, but I don't know why she is here.

"...Damn...something must be happening..."

Ruruko-san said something strange, and faced me with a smile. I opened my mouth to talk, but no words came out. I didn't know what to say. Something is going on, but Ruruko-san doesn't look like she wants to talk right now.

"Erm...we should go in yes?"

"Yes, we should go inside."

After saying that, Ruruko-san grabbed the doorknob, and twisted it. The door unlocked, then it opened. She pushed the door open and walked in without a moments pause. I followed after her a few seconds later.

Inside the room, was Kaichou who is sat on her own on the left couch. She was drinking tea quite elegantly, and she had a face that said she wasn't in any mood today. I guess I can't talk to her after all.

I then noticed that standing behind Kaichou was Shinra-senpai, the Fuku-Kaichou of the student council. Yes, even though I am the Queen, she is the Fuku-Kaichou of the student council. That's because, she is the person who has been on Kaichou's peerage the longest I believe, and she is someone who Kaichou confides in. Not me, the Queen.

Then sliver caught my attention. When I focused my eyes...it was Grayfia-san! I knew I sensed her in here! She is stood behind Kaichou, looking super-serious right now. I don't know what's going on. But she looks like she wont budge an inch.

I scanned the room, and looked for the other peerage members of the council. I first caught sight of Yura-senpai who is stood in the background of the right hand side together with Kusaka-senpai, looking at the others. I think they wants to stay out of it, whatever it is.

On the couch, was Meguri-senpai and Hanakai-senpai. They both seem to be relatively calm. But in their eyes, I could tell that they had cold looks. I don't know what it is, but I think something serious is going to happen right now.

Ruruko-san went for the couches saying "Ooh my." with a displeased tone. I followed suit. But there's something I don't understand. Where are the Fallen Angels? Raynare, Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san aren't here.

I walked over to Ruruko-san and sat on her lap. She would've placed me on here anyway so I just decided to cut out the middle man. She is sat next to Hanakai-senpai on the left hand side of her. Meguri-senpai is on the right, glaring at Ruruko-san. Ruruko-san however shot a look of victory at the senpai's next to me.

Hanakai-senpai then got my attention.

"Makoto-chan, are you perhaps wondering where the Fallen Angels have gone?"

It is like she can read my mind or something. Something like that is powerful you know? It was like...yeah. It would be obvious that I was thinking something like that.

"It crossed my mind. They should be here, but they aren't. Has something happened?"

When I asked concerned (yes I am concerned for them because they are my responsibility) Hanakai-senpai simply looked at Kaichou who has now crossed her legs and is taking longer than normal breaths.

"Kaichou thought that it would be better if they don't make an appearance here, for various reasons. Those reasons include..."

"Okay." Kaichou cut Hanakai-senpai off. "I have gathered you all here to discuss something important. That important thing is..."

"Sona-sama, would you prefer if I make the announcment?"

The maid-san offered Kaichou. But Kaichou shook her head as if denying those words.

"No, I am perfectly capable. But, I thank you for being the one who does this meeting Grayfia."

"Yes, I am also honoured that you chose me."

Kaichou puts on a sly smile, something that doesn't usually belong on Kaichou...

"...It was either you or Onee-sama..." Kaichou muttered to the confused Grayfia-san. Kaichou, took a deep breath and faced us all. "The truth is..."

Before Kaichou could finish, something shined on the floor.

I looked and saw...

That's a teleportation circle. But I don't recognize the symbols on the circle. Whose circle is that? It isn't Gremory, or Sitri. I don't know what symbols those are. So, it isn't someone from Gremory or Sitri. But, who else would come to the clubroom?

"...Glaysa-Labolas."

Ruruko-san said to me. Glaysa-Labolas? Isn't that a household name in the Devils society or whatever?

I furrowed my eyebrows as the light shines all over the place.

* * *

A silhouette appeared in the magic circle. A man appeared.

"Hmph, its been awhile since I was in this world."

The person who appeared was a man who looks around Kaichou's age, maybe a little older. He has a face of a delinquent and even green hair that's sticking up like a rebel. He has lots of tattoos on his face that remind me of black-magic or something. His clothes remind me of what something a bad guy would wear. A large yellow coat that has some black strips on it. His pants are baggy, yet stylish with ornaments that go 'cling-clang' whenever he moves.

The guy looked around the room. When he looked at me, my whole body shivered. But I don't understand who is this person? Why is he here? Why is Grayfia-san here in the first place?

"Sona Sitri, huh. You surely haven't grown in places have you?"

The man eyed up Kaichou, looking at her chest. Kaichou covered her chest with her arms and gave a defiant stare towards the bad-mannered man. I can sense that Kaichou doesn't wish for this person to be near her right now. In fact, you can tell that Kaichou is radiating a bad aura that's directed at this man.

The man (whatever his name is) walked over to Kaichou, and sat next to her.

"Now then, Sona. The date for the ceremony has been decided. Shall we check out the hall before that date?"

The vulgar-mouthed man asked something of Kaichou. Kaichou didn't respond and just looked at him. I can literally see the gears going around in her head. But her eyes are sharp, sharper than I have ever seen them before.

The man moved closer to Kaichou, but she moved away without a seconds pause.

"Could you keep your distance? I would prefer if you stayed to that side of the couch."

Oooh! Kaichou's cold tone was projected throughout this room! You tell him Kaichou! Make the bastard stay away from you!

The man just smirked at Kaichou and attempted to move closer. I couldn't hold back my anger anymore so I stood up, and pointed at the man.

"Hey! She said stay away from her! Please don't move closer to her!"

I said it clearly to him. The guy looks at me, and starts looking at me as if he is looking at some trash. This bastard is pissing me off even more!

"Ah? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. He was using that usual vulgar voice, that is making me feel like I'm being watched by a pervert right now. The man eyed me up and down. I believe that he was checking me out right now.

"I am the servant of Sona Sitri-sama. I, am her Queen for a matter of fact. And since my King has said that you should stay away from her, I believe that it is only right that you should move away from her! So move away from her right now!"

When I made a big shout, the bastard didn't seem fazed at all. Already, this person is annoying me immensely. He looked at me, no at my chest and grinned disgustingly.

"Ah, so her Queen? A Loli? Figures, she would pick someone who has a smaller bust size than her. Must be due to her breast complex."

Slip!

I fell on my face! T-That's what he thinks!? Kaichou only picked me because I have a smaller chest size!? What kind of shit is that!? I am so pissed off right now! How dare he say something like that too me!? My bust size hasn't gotten anything to do with it!

"Who the hell are you anyway!?"

"Makoto-san, be silent." Kaichou scolded, looking at me with slanted eyes. "Right now isn't a place you could talk so casually, please remember that."

I bit my tongue and reeled back. I went back over to Ruruko-san and sat on her lap again. Kaichou snapped at me, because I was defending her? Have I done something to displease her?

"Tachibana Makoto-sama."

Grayfia-san called out to me. I looked at the beautiful maid-san who has her eyes solely on me right now.

"Y-Yes Grayfia-san?"

"This person is Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas-sama. He is a high class Devil, and is Sona-sama's fiancee."

My eyes blinked without my authorization because something was just said.

.

.

.

It took me several seconds to understand what just happened. But eventually, it came to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? W-WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!? FIANCEEEEEEEEEE!?"

I was of course shocked beyond believe! This idiot is her fiancee!? I figured that she might have one considering what I know about some Devils ways, but I never expected her to have a fiancee!

No, I almost didn't want to accept that Kaichou has a fiancee. Someone like this is no good for Kaichou. Kaichou doesn't need this person in her life. I can already tell that he is someone who doesn't need to be around Kaichou.

I looked at Kaichou who simply closed her eyes, not looking at me at all. She's like making it a point to not look at me. I feel...sad now. Kaichou didn't trust me enough to tell me that she had a fiancee.

Doesn't she...trust me at all? I do all I can to please Kaichou, yet I don't think Kaichou really thinks I make a suitable Queen. She is like ice most of the time, and like a mirror was well. The thoughts are there, but they aren't made known to the world.

The room went silent by this. Ruruko-sans arms wrapped around my waist, as if to say "I don't believe this!" but its hard to fight the evidence that has been thrusted upon us.

The other members of the peerage all look like they knew, or at least had an inkling about it. I mean, why do they seem like this? How could they all know, and not inform me or Ruruko-san? Aren't we important enough to know?

After five minutes of silence, or that idiot making rude comments about Kaichou and us, her peerage. Kaichou faced the person known as Zephyrdor with lidded eyes.

"Zephyrdor, I have repeatedly announced that I will not marry someone who is not even at least equal to myself in intelligence. And you, are not even someone who registers in my radar as a potential love interest."

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Sona, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That is none of your concern, Zephyrdor." Kaichou crossed her arms. "My household will not suffer because of this. I maybe the next heiress of the house of Sitri, but I refuse to acknowledge someone like you being my fiancee."

Kaichou released her crossed arms and put a hand to her temple.

The vulgar-mouthed idiot looked at Kaichou with narrowed eyes.

"Tch." The bastard clicked his tongue. "You've always been a troublesome bitch. That's why I hate the smell of virgins like you. Its disgusting seeing such a bitch like you being a virgin in my company. Don't you understand what it means to bring two houses together? You know, pure-blooded Devils are rare. That is why, our houses agreed to us coming together. Even if you are small chested, you'll do for a fiancee. Your house has much to offer my own."

My hands were getting tighter by the second. He is calling Kaichou all these names and saying that she would only be a good wife because of what her house is. But as expected of the Kaichou of the student council, she doesn't let this kind of thing faze her. She is the strong leader that I admire but would never become on my own.

"I am not going to crush my house, or make a mockery of it either. But like I have stated numerous times before, I shall not acknowledge you as a potential partner until you earn it. Even then, I am having a difficult time in knowing what you might do to make me see that you are a potential partner."

Hearing that, Zephyrdor suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Sona. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Glaysa-Labolas behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much since it reeks of virgins like your peerage. They might be all girls, but all are virgins. Shall I give them the opening ceremony to adulthood? I'll even do the Loli. Yes, I will start with your Queen and work all the way to the Pawns."

W-What did he say? T-That's disgusting! He just basically threatened to rape all of the girls here! A-And starting with me!? Why me!? And why say it like I'm a horrible choice to have? I'm actually adorable. My Koneko-chan tells me so all the time.

The vulgar man stood up, and he gathered a demonic aura around his body. This guy wasn't messing. Its an aura that's higher than I have ever felt bar Grayfia-san. I think that he might even be stronger than Kaichou.

"I will take you back to the Underworld. Even if I have to beat down each of your servants."

Hearing that, all of Kaichou's peerage (including me) glare harshly.

Ruruko-sans body was shaking a little from under me. My hands were shaking as well, but I was willing to take action if need be.

Hanakai-senpai, Kusaka-senpai and Yura-senpai all have the willingness to fight. They aren't shaking either. They are the ones that I admire right now. They all have strong, powerful killing intents right now. Something that I can't imagine.

Shinra-senpai glares at the King of dickhead's that's stood up. She has a dark aura around her body. Something that's kind of scary. Maybe its because she is the strongest peerage member...I think anyway. Kaichou once told me that Shinra-senpai is a very powerful member of her peerage. A member of her peerage that could kick some serious butt.

Kaichou's demeanour changed. She was somewhat on edge before, but now she is leaking a killing intent that I haven't seen from Kaichou before. Its something that I never expected Kaichou to show, but she is and I don't know whether she is going to do something dangerous to this dickhead.

The atmosphere is intense. But there is one person who interfered calmly. It's Grayfia-san.

"Sona-sama, Zephyrdor-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back."

Kaichou and idiot guy both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her. Even I am scared of her right now. Even if she is beautiful, she is kind of scary right now.

"…To be told that by the Strongest Queen, even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

The vulgar man sat down and calmed the demonic power as well. It seems even he is frightened of the Queen of Sirzechs-sama. Kaichou looked at Grayfia-san who released a breath through her nose.

"Zephyrdor, I take it that you still refuse me the chance to challenge you to a game of chess in order to break off this engagement?"

Kaichou stated, rather than asked. The man scoffed at her.

"Of course. It wouldn't be fair after all. I'm not into that shit, and you always play by yourself, something I'm sure that you do with your body as well." I glared as he gave off a disgusting laugh. "So, I of course will not accept a chess match against you, were you have the edge. It wouldn't be right."

"Then I have no choice." Kaichou seemed like she had something up her sleeve. She looked at bastard-face again, with eyes brimming with anger. "I have already asked the households and they have agreed with consent, but I wish to formally ask this now. Zephyrdor, I challenge you, to a Rating Game."

A-A Rating Game?

I've heard of it before, but I thought that it wouldn't be possible for Kaichou to place a game since she isn't a matured Devil? Yeah, I've heard that you could only play in the game unless there are rules that I don't know about that allows you to play a game.

"A Rating Game? Is this your last ditch attempt?"

Last ditch attempt? So, is this really the last ditch attempt of Kaichou? Why didn't she ask me for help? I would've helped her, come up with another plan if she didn't want to do a Rating Game. I would do anything for Kaichou, yet she wont let me help her. She wont let me in at all.

"It could be considered that yes. I wont deny it, and I wouldn't either. Zephyrdor, once again you've proven to be reluctant to play a chess game with me. If you wont play the game of chess, then I presume you'll play the Rating Game with me. It has already been agreed with the houses. This is the thing they granted me, and they will only approve if you also approve. I'm sure that you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to play such a game."

"Hmph, what a move Sona. I didn't expect you'd think of a Rating Game. But seriously, you do realize that even if we do a game, you wont have a hope in hell in defeating my peerage."

He sounds so cocky right now. He thinks his peerage are stronger than we are? Kaichou has a good peerage, a strong peerage at that. Someone who is very strong. That's Shinra-senpai, not me. I will try my best for her however.

Grayfia-san cocks up an eyebrow.

"Then Zephyrdor-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

The idiot closed his eyes, then adopts a wide smirk.

"No, I will go along with Sona on this one. It will be funny to crush her peerage, then her soul as well. It doesn't really matter if I do or not, because she isn't going to win. If she wants to be a little bitch about this until the end and not even consider the houses, then I will just have to crush her peerage right in front of her eyes."

"Then, it is agreed. Zephyrdor, I will utterly destroy you."

Kaichou's cold tone. It was icy even. Something I would expect from a ruthless King. Kaichou isn't ruthless by nature, but when pushed to do so, she can become the strong leader that all her peerage admire.

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense that a low class Devil like myself can't butt in! I wish I could, but Kaichou would just yell at me again and tell me to stop being an embarrassment or something. That seems to be the only thing that I can actually do...embarrass her.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Both Kaichou and the idiot agreed. Seeing that, Grayfia-san bowed her head.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

So, it really is going to be a game huh. Yeah, that sounds about right. We are going to be doing a Rating Game, despite it being my first time fighting seriously. During the Fallen Angels part, I was the one who was captured, but I will have to fight this time. Yes, fighting for Kaichou and her freedom...I will do it for Kaichou.

But if I had too look at both sides, then I can see that the idiot has more power than Kaichou. Its the type of thing I can sense. He has a denser demonic power. However, Kaichou is very intelligent. And despite only knowing him briefly, I can tell that he is a person who is all brawn and no brains. In that regard, Kaichou has the advantage while that idiot has the advantage of power. If it comes down to it, which is going to win?

Brain or brawn?

Its the age old question isn't it? But I don't know what kind of powers that bastard has. Is it simply demonic power or is there some other power he is? Either way, he is a high class Devil and I'm a low class Devil. He might have more power than I have. He might be stronger than I am. But for Kaichou, I will take down that jerk!

"Hey, Sona. Would the ones here be your servants?"

He eyed up all the servants here. His gaze, was that of a smug arrogant one. He thinks that he is so superior to us. Yet, he doesn't know what we are capable of. When his eyes went to me, I looked on with contempt for this thing in front of my eyes. He isn't good enough for Kaichou.

"So what Zephyrdor?"

Kaichou practically spat at the vulgar man.

The man burst out laughing, mocking each of Kaichou's peerage in the meantime.

"Then this isn't going to end pretty. Not even your Queen can match up with my servant Devils. Isn't she supposed to be the strongest servant, shouldn't that be the case?"

He clicked his fingers and then pointed at me.

"You, are a disgrace as Sona's Queen. So weak. My Queen will blow you away."

"Zephyrdor, I don't appreciate you talking about my Queen in such a tone. If you do, then I wont forgive you."

When Kaichou spat out at Zephyrdor, the man laughed.

"Hahahahahaha! That's funny Sona! You must realize that your peerage is weaker than my own! Just wait until our Rating Game. I wont only humiliate you in the Rating Game, but I will also humiliate your pathetic peerage as well!"

I couldn't hold back anymore so I yelled at the bastard known as Zephyrdor.

"That's enough! I don't care if you are a high class Devil! I've had enough of you badmouthing the people present! Kaichou, me, the peerage of Kaichou! All of us are 1000 times better than you are! All of us, have something that makes us extra special while you, are one of those kinds of people who just goes through life mocking others! One day, someone will give you what's coming to you!"

"Makoto-san!"

Kaichou snapped, but I didn't stop! I can't stop!

"No Kaichou! I wont stay silent anymore! I don't care if you hate me for it! I hate how this man is basically bullying you and making a mockery of the peerage that all love and care for you! If you ask us to stand by like this much longer then my head might explode!"

When I made that shout, Zephyrdor glared, Kaichou looked a mixture of shocked and happy at the same time. The others of the peerage are...

"That is right! What the Queen of the Sitri group says is correct! Sorry for being blunt but you can't make a mockery out of us like this! And especially Kaichou!"

Ruruko-san...

"Right! Makoto-chan is The Shy Loli Girl after all! She knows what she is talking about! We wont let you slander us anymore! As the Knight of Sona Sitri-sama, I shall not forgive you for talking to our King in such a manner!"

...Whenever Meguri-senpai says that, I feel like my soul is dying ever so slightly...

"Zephyrdor-sama, the Queen of the Sitri group is correct. We are not simply someone you can make fun of. You cannot make us out to be weaklings, and for insulting our King repeatedly, we shall never forgive you."

"Like what Shinra-senpai said! We are the Sitri group and we shall hold a personal grudge against you Zephyrdor-sama!"

Both Shinra-senpai and Hanakai-senpai are with me as well...

"Zephyrdor-sama. As the others have said, you are talking about our King as if she isn't the amazing woman that she is. She is an amazing woman and you shouldn't talk down to her in such a manner."

"And I, as the Rook of the Sitri group wont forgive you either. Not only for the King of the group, but for all my precious comrades as well. All of them are precious to me, and how you spoke is horrid."

Kusaka-senpai and Yura-senpai as well...it seems like I have inspired everyone to talk out against the bastard. I'm glad I could inspire people. Usually, I'm just the shy wallflower, but I couldn't hold back anymore, and due to that, everyone else spoke out against the bastard.

I looked at Kaichou who actually had a heartwarming smile. It makes me want to smile as well. Yes Kaichou, you can rely on your peerage as well. I wont let that bastard hurt you emotionally or physically. I will take him out myself.

I looked at Grayfia-san. While she might be keeping a stoic face, her eyes are brimming with happiness.

I then stood up, and pointed at the King of dickhead's.

"I shall defeat you for the pride and honour of Kaichou!"

[Yeah!]

The peerage backed me up. Zephyrdor looked shocked by me and the others saying something like we did. Kaichou didn't stop it either. She looked happy that we are saying things for her.

"Hahaha! What an inspiring peerage Sona! Say, when shall this Rating Game occur? I would say immediately, but I would like to have at least some fun from you."

"I will need 5 days to prepare for our eventual fight."

Kaichou stated calmly. Zephyrdor breathed out his nose.

"So, 5 days. No, make it 8 days instead. That would give you extra time to prepare against me? Not that it will help, but Loli-chan there seems to be giving me such a killing intent. It would be nice to see her getting truly stronger."

He said while sticking out his tongue. That's just weird. Kind of reminds me of Freed that dirt-bag. That man who tried such things. I really do hate him sometimes. No, all the time actually.

"So, you are giving me more time. Then, if that's your wish, I wont fight against it. Extra time means extra opportunities. In 8 days, we shall fight one another for the right to break off this engagement."

I would've expected an answer like that from Kaichou. Yes, if it was Buchou, she would've thought of it as insulting and not see the good side of it. But since this is Kaichou, she might be insulted by it, but she DOES see the good side of it as opposed to Buchou who WOULDN'T see the good side of it.

The dickhead stood up, and made a magic circle appear on the ground. He then looked at me.

"If you can become stronger, then I can't wait to fight you."

"For Kaichou, I can't afford to lose."

Saying that calmly, I crossed my arms. He smirked at me, as the circle began to shine.

"Sona, the next time we meet will be at the game. You best train your servants well."

Saying that, Zephyrdor disappears in the light of the magic circle.

After confirming his departure, Kaichou lowered her head.

"In 8 days, I will need to prepare."

Muttering that, Kaichou stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Kaichou, can I be of assistance to you? I could help you devise a plan against that bastard perhaps?"

When I offered, she declined with a shake of her head.

"I am currently not in need of your assistance. That shall come later. Devils duties are cancelled for everyone tonight for the reasons you have just witnessed. When I have made a plan, I shall inform you all. Until then, dismissed."

[Yes Kaichou!]

After saying what she needed, she departed. Once she had done that, I looked at the ground sadly. She didn't need me again. I don't think she would need me at all. I released a breath and walked towards the door.

"Makoto-chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Meguri-senpai. I'm going to go and see Koneko-chan now. See you all later."

As I was about to depart, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned, I saw Meguri-senpai looking at me with a happy gaze.

"Senpai?"

"Makoto-chan, don't worry about Kaichou. She will come up with something, and then she will ask for assistance. She will need you more now than ever before. Makoto-chan, she might not say it, but she is counting on you."

Those words made my heart feel good. She is saying something so kind to me. And for once, my Sacred Gears haven't activated. That was something I found strange. They usually do, but they haven't today.

"T-Thank you Meguri-senpai. Now, I must go."

"Yes, of course. See you later!"

After those parting words, I left the student council room and headed for the Occult Research club. I hope they aren't doing anything too strange. Koneko-chan can come home with me and we can cuddle in bed.

I walked and walked until I eventually arrived at the clubhouse. I walked in without a moments notice and walked up the stairs. When reaching the door, I felt a chill...no, the chill was a warm, almost hot breeze coming from the room.

I reached out my hand and opened the door. I then opened the door without a moments pause.

* * *

When I entered, I saw some people I didn't know. There was a man who looked around his 20's, dressed in a red suit, with the chest exposed. He had blonde hair, and had a hot aura around him. He had on a cocky smile, and is looking at me with a questioning look. Then there's some girls that are near him.

All different types of girls. One looks like a Knight with armour, a girl in a china dress, twins with green hair, another set of twins with cat like features. There are some other girls here, and they are all quite pretty. If you ask me, I think they are dressed in fetish kind of clothing.

I looked around, and saw that Buchou's peerage is on the side besides Ise-senpai...Koneko-chan looks the same as always, stoic. She doesn't look like she is angry or anything. Yumi-senpai is smiling at me, as is Asia-chan. I see Akeno-senpai having her usual smiley face on. I don't know what it is, but they are all happy to see me it seems.

Asia-chan looks really happy to see me. She was shaking a moment ago, I could tell. But she looks happy to see me now, I know she does. I hope that no one has picked on Asia-chan. If they have, then they will answer to me.

But Ise-senpai wasn't with them? Where was he?

I looked around for him...

.

.

.

Ise-senpai is on the floor! I walked over and offered my hand to senpai.

"W-Who put you here senpai?"

"Tch...that Pawn with the stick...damn it...she knocked me down...that bastard is..."

He seemed to have a regretful face. I looked and...I saw a girl with blue hair and a staff. She had the staff extended, and is looking at Ise-senpai with a dirty smirk on her face.

I narrowed my eyes and stood tall.

"You...Pawn girl. How dare you attack my senpai?"

"Kekeke~" She laughed mockingly. "It was quite easy beating the Pawn boy. He didn't even see it coming."

That only made me feel angry. So I walked forward to give her a piece of my mind. I was ready to deal some mental damage to this girl, but the girl swung her staff around expertly, and pointed it at me, as if she was going to attack me.

"You, think its acceptable to attack someone I call friend? I don't know the full story but you attacked my senpai and that's unforgivable. He might be a pervert who asks me to watch me kiss Koneko-chan." Senpai cried. "But he is my friend as well. So damaging senpai's pride also damages my pride as a Queen. As the Queen of Sona Sitri-sama, I shall make you apologize to Ise-senpai right now!"

The mans eyes changed when I said that. He looked me up and down, as if to figure something out about me. But I didn't care at the moment. I was too busy keeping my eyes on the girl with blue hair. If she makes a move then I will put her down.

"Raiser-sama, shall I also knock this girl on her butt?"

The man (who I presume to be Raiser) nods his head arrogantly with a dirty smirk.

"Yes, Mira. Do it. Knock her down. Teach the Queen of Sitri not to mess with the house of Phenex."

So he's from the Phenex clan then? Not that it matters, but what's he doing here? D-Don't tell me that he and Buchou are also engaged? Is it something Devils like doing? Making girls who are nice (Buchou reluctantly included) marry some jerk who thinks they are better than everyone else?

"Yes Raiser-sama."

The girl charged me, her being a distance away from me. I see, so she's the direct type. She's coming at me from the front, and is swinging her staff around like a sword. I caught her movements with my eyes quite easily.

She made a jab with her staff, but I simply side-stepped it, letting it pass by my side without worry. Thanks to the training I do with Koneko-chan, Yumi-senpai, Meguri-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Hanakai-senpai and Yura-senpai, I was able to see the girls movements quite easily, and from that, I was able to dodge her simple attack.

"W-What!?"

She made a shocked face as I dodged her attack. She clicked her tongue and swung the staff from the left. It was coming in at a pace that I could see without worry. However, I used the Knight's speed of my Queen piece to simply summersault over it faster than her staff could connect with me.

I landed perfectly on the ground, and I saw the stick coming at me again. She really doesn't quit huh. She must realize that I'm a Queen and Sona Sitri-sama's Queen as well.

The staff was glowing with some kind of fiery aura. An aura that was making it clear that she wasn't messing around. However, before it made contact, I reached out my hand, using the strength of the Rook to stop her staff with minimal effort. At the same time, I quenched the flames with some water demonic power that was taught to me directly by Akeno-senpai and Hanakai-senpai.

"...!"

The girl gave me a dirty look and tried to pull her staff from my hand, but I didn't let go. Its time to teach her a lesson in humility. I've had quite enough of people pushing other people around today.

"Are you going to apologize to Ise-senpai?"

"As if! Now let go!"

She pulled harder, but I simply held the staff in place, not budging an inch. Thanks to the training from the Rook girls, I know how to use my trait of the Rook. It might be my weakest one right now, but I at least know how to use the strength in such a manner.

"Your mistake."

I spat out, almost as if I swore at her.

I quickly made my side of the staff go downwards, making her side go up really rapidly. It hit her in the jaw, surprising the young looking girl. Using this chance, I quickly took the staff from her hands, and focused my strength.

"This, is for Ise-senpai idiot!"

BANG!

"Gak!"

CRASH!

Faster than she could even conceive, I had used her staff to knock her into the wall. She made a large dent in the wall, as blood trickled out of her mouth. I've truly had enough of people bullying other people.

I threw the staff to the ground mercilessly and walked over to the girl in the wall. The other girls around the idiot named Raiser tried to move forward, but I shot them all cold looks.

From my look, they all backed down. I wasn't messing around now. I'm angry about what happened before, and what happened to Ise-senpai. All of the events today have made me out of character.

I'm not like this usually, I don't make such grand threats to people. But what happened with Kaichou...what she said to me when I defended her at first. She didn't want me too...I realize that she didn't want me to get into trouble, but she made a wish for him to be away from her...

"Are you going to apologize now? Please apologize to Ise-senpai. I don't know what's going on, but I would like to think that Ise-senpai was provoked by your King or you. Only when Ise-senpai is provoked would he do something like this."

"I-I wont ap-apologize..." I narrowed my eyes, so she relented. "...S-Sorry..."

I sighed and nodded my head. I helped her out of the wall.

"I'm sorry I hit you, that isn't like me. But you shouldn't pick on someone else you know? Its wrong, and you should think about your actions in the future."

She got out of the wall, and stood on shaky legs. She gave me a curious look before walking past me with a strange look in her eyes. She went for her staff, and picked it up. She then joined what I presume to be the rest of the idiots peerage. The peerage of Raiser are all looking at me.

I walked over to Koneko-chan, and hugged her tightly.

"I was so scared!"

Trip!

Everyone fell flat on their faces at my declaration! Even Koneko-chan fell to the floor while sweatdropping. I don't find it funny! I was a little frightened! I was fuelled by anger, but I was a little frightened because that was actually a little fight, a fight I did on my own without help. Granted it was a Pawn, but I will still take it as a victory. I guess I won due to the element of surprise.

"...There there...I guess..."

Koneko-chan patted the back of my head and basically mocked helped me feel better. But even Koneko-chan's mock embrace is better than nothing so I will just stay in Koneko-chan's embrace.

"Tch, so you beat my Pawn." Raiser snorted. I looked and saw him looking at me with narrowed eyes. "So, you think that because you beat my weakest member of the peerage, you are all high and mighty?"

"W-When did I imply something like that!?"

I roared, glaring harshly and confused at the same time. He thinks that I think I am better than everyone else because I beat up a girl who picked on my senpai? That is so the wrong conclusion that it isn't even funny!

"Hmph, you do! Admit it Loli-sama!"

That's it! I'm not holding back!

"Hey! Don't call me Loli-sama! I don't like it when people refer to me as Loli-sama!"

"You are a Loli! You are Loli-sama!"

I cried and held Koneko-chan tightly. I hate being called Loli-sama! Its mocking me!

"Don't call me Loli-sama again baka! I've already had to displeasure of being in someone's company that I would prefer not to be in anymore. But now I am in your company and I can't help but wonder..."

"Why I'm such a stud?"

I snorted and looked away, deadpanning away.

"No, I wouldn't go that far. I was wondering why you think its okay to pick on people."

"I am not picking on you! Wait, I am a little Loli-sama! You are Loli-sama who has power over all the Loli's in the world!"

I cried as he laughed at me. He's picking on my height!

But at that moment, something shined in the room. A magic circle that I didn't recognize. Its a magic circle...a transportation magic circle? I don't know what clan its from, but Raiser, that idiot Phenex seems to be looking at it with wide eyes.

A silhouette appears. From what I can tell, its a female form. A female with large breasts as well, from the looks of things.

When the lights stopped. I saw something that could be called very beautiful. A woman in her 20's was stood there. She has blonde hair, that is done up with beautiful ornaments decorating them and she had dark blue eyes. They almost look they are penetrating eyes. She is dressed in what could be called a nobles dress. She has an air around her, that says she is a high class person.

But who is she?

When I was wondering that, the woman looked around the room, and then looked at me, who was still sobbing a little at the idiot who made me cry. She adopts a small sincere smile and tilts her head in my direction.

"My, why are you crying dear?"

I pointed at Raiser who shot me a dirty look.

"H-He was making fun of my height and s-said that I am Loli-sama...who controls all L-Loli's..."

The woman, hearing that, walked over to me. I was suspicious of the woman. But then I felt arms wrap around me tightly. The woman who's name I don't know is hugging me tightly, and is patting the back of my head.

It feels like I'm being comforted by a lovely Onee-sama right now. Someone who would take their time to just hug me like this. It makes me feel special. Like, someone is looking out for me.

"Now now, dear. There's no need to cry at that naughty mans words. He's a bad man."

"Y-Yes, he was picking on my friend as well. Ise-senpai. He picked on Ise-senpai, and w-when I taught his Pawn not to pick on people, h-he started picking on me as w-well!"

The woman's eyes changed, and she looked at Raiser with a shameful look.

"Raiser, I have said before that you shouldn't pick on people of a lower status than you. And picking on this adorable girl is something that I shall not forgive. So, apologize for your words, right now."

The woman's threatening tone was clear to everyone in the room. She meant business. I knew that.

But looking at Raiser, he was sweating nervously.

"B-But..."

"Raiser. I said apologize to the girl, and this Ise-san person as well. I thought that I had raised you better than that."

Raisers body twitched at the woman's cold tone.

But what did she mean by "raised you better than that"? I don't understand that. Is she his nanny or something? His babysitter? Would make sense if he had a babysitter.

"...Sorry..."

H-He mumbled out an apologize! The woman shook her head, as if she is annoyed with the man named Raiser. The woman then bowed her head to the rest of us.

"I am sorry for his actions. He shall be reprimanded when we return home. That idiot son of mine really is a troublemaker."

.

.

.

"S-SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!?"

I was in a state of total shock! This beautiful woman is the Okaa-sama of this bastard!? D-Damn, this really is being a revelation isn't it!? I couldn't stop my surprise, as the woman looked at me, directly in the eyes.

"Ara yes, he is my son. Are you perhaps surprised?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Y-Yes...you are kind and beautiful, and he's kind of a douche, no offence...erm...Okaa-sama of Raiser."

When I said beautiful and kind, her face turned a cute pink colour. It was adorable to see the woman with the large bust blushing like that.

"Ara, so I'm beautiful and kind?"

"Y-Yes, you are."

I couldn't disagree, she is beautiful. She looks kind. I don't know what it is, but I feel a certain warmth coming from her. It makes me feel warm inside my chest. A warmth that spreads out throughout my body.

"Fufufu, it makes me feel good hearing that from an adorable girl. Ooh my, my manners are atrocious. My name is Reina Phenex, what is your name?"

"M-My name is Tachibana Makoto! Queen of Sona Sitri-sama!"

I said it with pride and energy. The woman smiled beautifully.

"Fuee, so a cute girl became Sona-sans Queen? Its cute, looking at you. I wish I could converse with you more, alas I have to get Raiser home, so he can reflect on his bad behaviour." Reina-san sighed, then smiled at me. "Makoto-san, I am sorry for my sons behaviour towards you and this Ise-san."

"N-No, you don't have to apologize for his actions. I did hit his Pawn without fully understanding the situation. But I couldn't let him get away with it any longer."

"Ara, I understand Makoto-san. Don't worry your adorable head about it."

She patted my head, and then broke the hug. She moved away from my body, but I couldn't help but see that she sent me a sultry smile. A smile that made me blush bright red. It wasn't because it was sultry that I blushed, it was because of an older beauty did it.

She walked over to Raiser, and gripped his ear!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okaa-saaaaaaaaaaan! It hurts!"

"Its time to reflect on your behaviour."

She pulled Raiser to his feet, and made a magic circle appear on the floor. The peerage of Raiser's went to the circle without fuss. That's because the woman who is very beautiful shot them looks.

Reina-san looked at me again and sent me a small smile. A smile that could be called cute.

"R-Rias..."

"What Raiser!?"

Buchou roared, in the arms of a man I didn't recognize. She is hugging a man that has half black hair and half white hair. Who is he? I looked at Ise-senpai who is sat down, and he is looking at the man with narrowed eyes. Is he...someone Buchou likes?

But more importantly, he must've taken the meeting with Rias-Buchou and Raiser. Yeah, that makes sense since Grayfia-san took the one with Sona-Kaichou. I believe that she is a servant of Rias-Buchou's Onii-sama, but she must've done Kaichou's meeting as a personal favour for Kaichou. Otherwise, it would be someone else.

"T-Ten days. That's when the game with be."

Game? They are having a...Rating Game! They are having a Rating Game! W-Whats that!? Is it a Rating Game free for all or something!?

"Whatever. Just piss off."

She spoke in a dismissive tone. Raiser clicked his tongue as the woman known as Reina-san activated a magic circle, and it made a bright light. It washed over the girls, and idiot guy. But as they were disappearing, I could've sworn that Reina-san winked at me.

Once gone, I was contemplating what just happened. Both Buchou and Kaichou have Rating Games...and they have more times to prepare huh. They have ten days while we have eight days. That means, our Rating Game will be before there's.

Reina-san was nice though. Compared to Raiser, she was a breath of fresh air. And she certainly was very beautiful. I know that. An older beauty is good as well! I do like some Onee-sama action hehehe~

After confirming that Raiser was gone, Buchou pointed at me.

"Doctor, she is the one who said that I couldn't be a lesbian!"

B-Buchou!? She said something like that!? Is she still on that!? Why doesn't she just leave it alone!?

W-Wait, that man she is hugging is her...her Doctor Penguin!? Her Doctor finally makes an appearance! So this man is her Doctor. He seems sane enough. Although he can't be good at his job, as she is quite the nutter still.

"Now Rias, do you want to be a lesbian?"

Did he really just ask her something like that? T-That's kind of something you shouldn't ask Buchou because she will just go wild with it and twist it like she does pretty much all the time.

"Yes Doctor Penguin. I am being excluded again from everything. Yumi, that butch Knight, Koneko, that butch Rook, and Loli-sama all stated that I couldn't be a lesbian when I took an interest as well. I want to be one Doctor. Its like gym all over again, where everyone left me out because they are jealous of my beauty."

W-Whats going on right now? Doctor Penguin is looking at Rias-Buchou with kindness. Also, she is smiling like a child right now.

"Then if you want to be one, don't let anyone stop you. Although Rias, I don't think you are a lesbian because you have said that you like your Pawn."

The good Doctor told Buchou, who sighed and looked at her Doctor.

"But Doctor, he hurts me a lot. Even though I want him, he hurts me sometimes, and its painful. Doctor, can I have a lollipop right now to suck on until something magical enters my mouth?"

That just sounds disgusting. That could be taken in so many wrong ways...

"Yes Rias, here's your lollipop."

He produces a lollipop from his jacket and handed it to her. She unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth. She looks so happy right now, like a child has found her favourite toy and wont let it go.

"Doctor, I've missed you, and I love you. I hope we can get married one day."

Ooh for Maou sake. She is being weird again. She wants to marry her Doctor. All the power to her I guess.

"Now Rias..."

"Doctor, can we talk privately? I have been having this recurring dream, and it haunts me so."

"Yes Rias, we can have a session."

They both stood up, and went towards the door. But Buchou stopped and looked at her peerage.

"Everything is cancelled because I say so. Don't worry though, I am going to be with the bestest Doctor in the universe! Goodbye everyone!"

She skipped out of the room with her Doctor...well, that's certainly a unique experience huh. Well, whatever. I released a breath and looked at Koneko-chan who seems to be as stoic as ever.

"Well, Koneko-chan...can we go home?"

She tilts her head to the side.

"...Is something wrong?"

"Y-Yeah, but I will tell you later. Its lengthy."

She nods in understanding and takes my hand.

"...I've got time to listen, lets go."

"O-Okay!"

So like that, myself and Koneko-chan went home, with Asia-chan and Yumi-senpai following. But during all that time, I couldn't help but think of the current situation...I wonder...can I be a good Queen for Kaichou? During the Rating Game...can I make a difference?

* * *

**End chapter! So Sona's fiancee is...Zephyrdor! But I'm sure some might wonder about Zephyrdor's peerage, well, the answer to that is, it doesn't really matter. Like Diodora's peerage members, they don't have to be named. And Reina has been introduced! Look out for more interactions with them! Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Moka, Enju.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Moka.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, and wlecome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Thank you. And yes, it is bad. Shame on you. Haha, kidding. And yeah, Reina certainly is checking out that Loli body hehe.**

**Julbot1; That she is~ Yeah, that's also funny~**

**Dragon rider; Well, I'm glad I can surprise you. Enju is from Black Bullet although the one appearing in this story is going to be a little older than the one from there. And no sorry, I wont do that because it would take away from Sona plus her peerages hard work and determination. I don't want Sona and her peerage to be an add on to Rias' group. It would outshine the Sitri group if I did that. Also, while I'm answering this, I need to say that recently you've been sending me very nasty reviews on all HSDXD stories I have whenever I update them, and I am going to ignore them if you continue doing it because there's no need for it. Please think about what you are going to say before typing it.**

**Guest 1; Aah, thank you! And Moka will be badass~**

**4everdikas; Thank you!**

**Chaorin; Yeah, it certainly is, and it will happen again in future chapters. And no, that wasn't a grammar error or anything, that's how it was meant to be.**

**Thechampionmike957; Well, first of all, thank you. That's always nice to here. Second, she isn't totally comfortable with the idea itself, but there is an underline reason why she lets things like that happen. And I know it isn't a choice, but some of the characters do think that, and the other girls in her harem are lesbians. There will be more interactions with the other girls as the story goes on to show the in depth love they have for her and vise versa.**

**Steelmiser; Thank you! I will!**

**NinjaGogeta; Hehe, I'm glad its worth more than once read hehe. Its no problem, I am glad you are enjoying it. And Rias has that effect on people. Even I call it my friends sometimes when I didn't before writing on fanfiction haha. And thank you very much!**

**Guest 2; I certainly will update more. Tiamat, that seems to be a favourite. I will consider it. I will consider the others as well.**

**Guest 3; Thank you very much~ I'm glad you like it so much.**

**Guest 4; Tsubaki, perhaps. I will think about it.**

**Guest 5; Hehe, sorry for the suspense, but here's the next chapter. And for the suggestions, I will think about them~**

**Harem Master123; Here's the update! And no, I'm still adding. If you or anyone has suggestions then feel free to send them my way.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Training your body and soul!**

"I don't think Kaichou likes me anymore Koneko-chan. She doesn't even want me to help her plan strategies. She's engaged to some idiot named Zephyrdor who is totally wrong for her and with me being her Queen, I thought that she would've told me about it but she hasn't and now I have to figure out ways to help her but she never lets me close anyway so I don't even know what I'm going to do with her, you know!? Ugh, she annoys me sometimes! She might be my King but damn she is stubborn as hell!"

I roared as Koneko-chan listens intently while sat on the bed with folded arms. She wasn't cross or anything, she just wanted to sit in that position as she listens to me like she does look genuinely concerned.

"...I see, so Kaichou has a Rating Game just before our own? ...What coincidences. I guess douche bags seem to be this months problem. ...From Fallen Angels to douche bag Devils...it seems we keep running into things like that. ...I wonder what next months problem will be?"

She isn't wrong at that. Fallen Angels, Zephyrdor and Raiser that idiot. They both are as bad as the other. But yeah, after this...I wonder what's going to happen? Eh, I don't know. I don't want to think about it. I need to get through this crap first.

"Yeah, Rating Games between Raiser and Buchou, and then between Kaichou and Zephyrdor. It seems our lives are never dull huh. Actually, it seems to be the norm between me and you huh."

"...I guess it is. ...Just wait until you have to fight in the Rating Game. ...Its going to be tough, you know? Fighting in general is tough, but in Rating Games...your Masters pride is on the line, as well as her of course marriage rights and all that. ...More importantly, I heard that Zephyrdor has a strong power...stronger than what Kaichou is capable of."

"I-Is he really stronger than Kaichou?"

I gasped out, as I took a seat on the bed. A Devil stronger than Kaichou...that's bad. I don't even want to think about it...of course I guessed that Kaichou wasn't the strongest Devil, but to face someone who is stronger than her right after only being a Devil for such a short length of time...at least Zephyrdor doesn't have the regeneration ability of the Phenex clan...that's a plus in my eyes.

Koneko-chan nods and explains.

"...I heard that Zephyrdor is not the clan head of his clan. His elder sibling is, however due to the Glasya-Labolas clan wanted to become one with the Sitri clan because they have superior technology in the field of medicine. ...Plus it helps that Kaichou is also highly intelligent. ...Maybe they were thinking about that high intelligence being passed onto the children they would have in the future."

I shuddered. Lots of mini Zephyrdor's running around would be bad. Just one is bad enough, never mind lots of them. But it makes sense from an objective point of view. I heard that pure Devils find it hard to get impregnated, but some Devils want to keep the blood pure so they pair up Devils like Kaichou and douche bag and Buchou and Phenex douche bag. I guess Kaichou's parents want this to go ahead, but at the same time, Kaichou has the right to marry whoever she wants.

It would be like trying to make Buchou stop being crazy...difficult but not impossible. Give her the right combo of medicines and she could be on the road to recovery, one day anyway. I hope her Doctor comes through for her one day, it would be the best after all.

"So the Sitri clan have good technology in the field of medicine huh."

I mumbled out, looking at the clock...its really late huh. Because of my selfishness, I've kept Koneko-chan awake for so long. I just wanted to get out my feelings about the matter at hand.

Koneko-chan confirms it with a nod of her head.

"...Yes, that is right, and they have some of the best hospitals in the Underworld. Also they did produce the current Leviathan. ...I'm sure being Kaichou's Queen, you'll one day meet that woman."

"W-Why did you almost sound scared then?"

Koneko-chan releases a breath and doesn't answer. Is...erm, Leviathan-sama not a nice girl or something? Or does she strike fear into the hearts of Devils everywhere? If she's Leviathan-sama, she must be very powerful.

Koneko-chan released a yawn and stood up.

"...I'll be right back."

"E-Eh? Where are you going?"

"...Milk and cookies...eating them in bed..."

After saying that, she exited the room as I got into my nightwear...hehe, I wonder if Koneko-chan is going naked tonight? After getting in my nightwear, I slipped into the bed and awaited my Koneko-chan's return.

While waiting, something on the floor flashed. When I darted my eyes to the floor. When I was expecting it to be the Sitri symbol or something...I was dead wrong. I wish I was right, but I wasn't.

The symbol on the floor wasn't Sitri at all...it was Gremory. Please, no. Please let it be Akeno-senpai, Yumi-senpai, Koneko-chan being lazy, Asia-chan being adorable and using this to sneak in here. I would even take Ise-senpai at this point. Just please don't let it be her!

I cried as a silhouette appeared. The silhouette had long hair, and a figure most would kill for. I made suspicious eyes as the lights danced around the room. And when they stopped...no! Its her! It would have to be fucking her, wouldn't it!?

"Hello, Loli-sama."

...Yep, its her. Rias-Buchou that mental patient. Why is she here? Please don't let it be something creepy again. Last time, she tried to rape me, and this time it might be the same thing.

I cried as I moved away.

"...Buchou, why are you here?"

"Loli-sama, please don't talk to me like that. I've merely come to have intercourse with you. Let us have lesbian sex and become one."

"P-Piss off!"

I instinctually said, as she walked forward! Oooh God! Not again! She tried this last time! I don't want her to be near me! I might be a lesbian, but I don't want her near me! If she comes near me, I don't know what's going to happen!

"Now now Loli-sama. I've had a bad day, and I need to have some release. Didn't you hear my Doctor? He said that I can be a lesbian if I want to be. And since I want to be a lesbian, I want you right now on this bed."

"Koneko-chan has my virginity! I'm going to give it to her! Now leave me alone Godzilla!"

"Loli-sama, that hurt. Thinking you can give it to Koneko. Dear me, what's a simple red head to do?" Simple red head is right. She wags her finger at me. "But of course, I just need to seduce my Loli-sama with my larger breasts. Now come here Loli-sama!"

She moved forward again so I jumped to the end of the bed. She followed after me and went for a grab! But I jumped over her head and landed behind her, then I delivered a small kick to her butt, pushing her on the bed!

"Ow Loli-sama! That's naughty! I'm going to have to smack your butt for this infraction!"

...That doesn't make sense. I haven't broken a law, or an agreement. That's what infraction...ugh, this is Buchou so...yeah. She got off the bed, and put her fingers in a V shape by her mouth. She then stuck her tongue through it, and made it move up and down!

"Loli-sama! I'm coming for you!"

She's rushing me! Shit! She's going to rape me! No please don't! I am fucking scared right now! Nooooooooooooooooooo! Please don't Buchou you stupid ape! I don't wanna be a lesbian with yoooooooooooooooooooooooou!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BANG!

My instinct for survival kicked in and I threw my fist at her face. I hit her in the nose and sent her crashing into the back wall! Buchou's nose bled heavily as she cried heavy tears...well, its her own fault. You don't come into someone's room and do things like that.

At that time, Koneko-chan walked in and gave a look of coldness at Buchou before walking over to me. She placed the milk and cookies on the table nearby and hugged as I cried.

"Koneko-chan, she tried to do it again. She even made a sign with her fingers and tongue as if to say she is going to lick my vagina! I don't want her to be near me anymore! I am shit scared of her Koneko-chan!"

"...Its okay, I don't think you have to worry about her much longer."

While saying that, she patted my back softly. Geez, that chick is really insane. How has she not been locked up for what she does? I'm so scared of her, if I'm honest. Buchou held a hand to her face and sobbed to herself.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Loli-sama! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You hit me!? You broke my nose Loli-sama! What the fuck is wrong with you, you psycho!? How can you hit Buchou-sama like this Loli-sama!? I don't wanna be a lesbian anymore! You bully me constantly you butch! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ise! I'm in needing of your manliness right now!"

She stood up and ran out of the door in tears. Okay, what the hell was that? She comes onto me, and when I reject her, she calls me names and tells me that I'm bulling her all the time? As if ape-sama. Wait, what did she say about not being a lesbian? She doesn't want to be one anymore...?

I turned to Koneko-chan and tilted my head.

"She does know being a lesbian is not a choice, right?"

"...I don't know from her anymore. ...Knowing her, she convinced herself that it is a choice when it clearly isn't a choice. ...If it was a choice then..."

"I would choose the boys! I want the boys Koneko-chan! I'm going to go and see Ise-senpai hehehe!"

I made a silly remark and faux ran towards the door. She stopped me of course and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me close to her.

"...Do I need to fight for you now?"

"Hehe, never. Because you know..."

"I...know what?"

"I'm yours. I'm always going to be yours."

She smiled and pressed her lips to my own. She kissed me deeply. I was hesitant at first, due to my own shyness. But eventually, I returned the kiss with as much passion as she was showing. Our lips danced with one another in such a fiery passion. Koneko-chan slipped her tongue into my mouth while I froze. She's giving me such a kiss. But eventually, I slipped my tongue into her own mouth and our tongues wrestled with one another, pushing against one another.

Somehow, she was able to win the battle of dominance, and she pushed me down onto the bed, and deepened our kiss. She put her hand on my small breast, and gave it a gentle squeeze! Koneko-chan is actually touching my breast!? W-Wow, it feels good!

We kissed for a few minutes before she pulled away from me, lightly pulling my bottom lip along with breaking the kiss. She still has her hand on my breast, and even now, has my hardened nipple between her forefinger and middle finger! I licked my lips and smiled at her.

"D-Damn Koneko-chan, that was...something. Y-You are suddenly..."

"...I've said it before, Mako-chan is mine. Buchou can't have you...you belong to me."

I flushed at the words and gave her a small kiss. I tried to flip her so I was on top, but she held me down with the strength of the Rook. She took my arms and pinned them above my head!

"Ehehe...Koneko-chan..."

"...What?"

"I-I was wondering...y-you are on top of me..."

"...Yes, that's how its going to be when we are...with one another as well."

Wait, so she's the one who is going to be in control? Ooh, that's fantastic huh. She doesn't even give me a choice. I wriggled from under her and licked my bottom lip.

"Can I not be on top sometimes?"

"...We'll talk."

Other words, that means "No Mako-chan, you are never going to be on top as I so degree it!" W-Well, I guess its fine. I'll just have to convince her sometime about it, allowing me on top...

* * *

**[Next day]**

I woke up from a good night. Koneko-chan and I had pretty much kissed all night, while eating cookies. I don't know how we did that if I'm honest, but we did it and now we are in bed with one another. As usual, my head is on her Loli breasts. Even though we are roughly the same size, she always insists that I have my head on her chest. I...I guess she likes being the dominating one between us or something.

Life couldn't get anymore perfect than it is right now. I've got my Loli Koneko-chan sleeping next to me, I don't have Buchou trying anything in the morning and I don't have to worry about Kaichou right about now.

But that all changed when my door opened. I was hesitant to open my eyes at first, but eventually, I did and I saw that my King was standing there, looking at me with a slight smile.

"Ara, so this is how you sleep with Koneko-san huh."

"...That's right, but why are you here Kaichou?"

I gave a somewhat normal tone, even if a little cold. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did and now I kinda regret it. But Kaichou being Kaichou didn't seem to notice or care about it.

"I'm here because we are going training. When I said I had a plan, it includes training my Queen and the rest of my peerage. Since this Rating Game between myself and Zephyrdor is important, I need all of my peerage members to be on top of their game and be stronger than they are currently."

I sat up in the bed, and brushed my long hair with my hands. I ran my fingers over my shoulder, casually picking up my strap with my fingers and placing in firmly on my shoulders so Kaichou doesn't see my breast, not that she would want to look anyway.

"But training Kaichou? What kind of training? The usual kind?"

"No, its going to be a little different to that kind of training. Trust me, I've made plans about all of my peerage members. But it does require us going to a place that's away from the group Gremory for a number of days."

I looked at the sleeping face of Koneko-chan and sighed. That means I can't be in her arms for a few days? That counts Asia-chan as well. Even Yumi-senpai. Uuu, that's not fair. I wanna be in the arms of my adorable girls...w-well, Ruruko-san is going to be there and we get along greatly.

I looked back at Kaichou and gave an affirmative nod.

"If its to help Kaichou, I can bare with it for a few days."

"I am glad you feel like that. Makoto-san, its time for you to rise from what you are now to the you I see in the next 8 days. That person is going to be stronger than the current you."

I gave another nod and stood up from my bed, and faced Kaichou...that's when I noticed that Kaichou is looking at me...no, my body. She's discreetly running her eyes up and down my body with her questioning gaze that's forever strong.

I didn't know how to respond to the sudden look so I blushed and looked away. I don't think she even realizes it, that she was sort of checking me out. I mean, I'm in a silky nightdress and it is pretty form fitting, leaving not much to the imagination. But I didn't think that Kaichou would want to check out another girl.

"Kaichou...I'll be ready within the hour."

I glanced back at her to see that her cheeks were tinged of pink. When I noticed her looking at my hip area, I pulled the nightdress down so she doesn't see my panties or anything. It would be strange if my King looked at my hip area.

I waved my hands at her but she didn't respond. Hehe, is she really checking me out right now? I, don't know what to think about this right now. She keeps checking me out and keeps giving me strange looks.

"Kaichou?" She didn't respond so I clicked my fingers. Again she didn't respond. "Kaichou! In an hour, right!?"

I clapped my hands as she jumped.

"Y-Yes!" Kaichou snapped back into reality and gave a small inclination. "Yes, within the hour, I will be waiting with the peerage."

She exited my room through the door and I sat on the bed. When I did, I felt hands on my shoulders which were giving me a good massage. I bent my neck and saw Koneko-chan looking at me with a small smile. I see, so she's awake after all. I wonder if she saw what Kaichou was doing.

"...Kaichou seems to be out of it today huh."

"Y-Yes, I think that she has things on her mind. Most likely training the peerage or something. But it doesn't matter, I have to spend time away from you Koneko-chan! Its cruel! Uwaaaaaaaah! I don't know if I can live without cuddling Koneko-chan for at least eight hours while in bed!"

I turned and hugged her. She hugged back and patted the back of my head.

"...I'm sure you'll live. ...But I know that it will be difficult for me as well. ...At least you don't have Ise-senpai in your team...pervert till the end."

"N-No, I just have Meguri-senpai, the person my Sacred Gears seem to despise and keep activating around her and keep trying to kill her despite my protests. I wonder what that's about? Well, my heart will go on I guess Koneko-chan...uwah."

I collapsed onto her shoulder and hugged around her body. I'll just have to soak up the goodness Koneko-chan is giving me right now. Because I wont have it for a number of days after this...my heart will go on.

* * *

**[Later]**

"It really does seem a lot is on the line, huh Makoto-san."

Ruruko-san said it with a slight smile, carrying an insanely large backpack. The same could be said for me as well. Apparently, it isn't enough to just teleport the luggage and the likes there. We have to carry it all the way up this bloody mountain! For the next 8 or so days, everyone on Kaichou's peerage are going to be staying in the mountains. But fortunately, we are going to be in a mansion owned by the Sitri group, so it isn't so bad. Even then...this crap is heavy!

"I guess it is a lot. But don't worry Ruruko-san, lets fight together as one!"

I pumped my arms up in the air, exhilaration taking over me! Ruruko-san also mimicked my actions and winked.

"Yup! Pawn and Queen together! Lets fight until the end for Kaichou!"

I of course agree with her. Kaichou might be off with me, but she still is my King, and did save my life. So I do have to do something for her. I don't care if Zephyrdor is stronger than her. She's the smartest person I know, so of course she's going to know what to do.

"But, its still horrid that Kaichou has to be engaged to someone she doesn't like. Shouldn't she be able to pick who she loves?"

When she gave her opinion on the matter, I of course agreed with her. If she did then we wouldn't have to do this. But then again, I can take comfort that Koneko-chan has to do it as well.

Not long after Kaichou left, Buchou came and told Koneko-chan that she has to go to a mountain as well. I wish it was the same mountain as I am on, but it isn't and now I'm depressed. If it was, we could share a bed...I guess I've become dependant on that special person for love and affection...her fault hehe.

"Well, I guess it should be like that Ruruko-san. But, we can't change the past. We'll just have to work extra hard so she wins the fight. Knowing Kaichou, she already has her made assessments on our powers, and what we can improve on."

"That's right Makoto-chan, definitely! We'll have to show them the power of Kaichou's peerage! We might not have a Longinus on the team like Buchou, but we will prove that we are just as strong!"

Hanakai-senpai poked her head from the left of me, carrying a small bag than I, but still large. Of course the Bishop is going to say something like that. She's right though. We don't have a Longinus, but that isn't everything. There's plenty of strong people out there without a Longinus.

"Right senpai! But leave Makoto-san alone and we wont have a problem!"

Ruruko-san practically demanded, wrapping her arm around my arm, and pulled me close to her small chest. It isn't as small as mine, but it isn't the biggest in the world. I could only feel my face turn a little red at the presence of her breasts.

Hanakai-senpai frowned and for a brief second, I saw some demonic power flicker in her hands...

Crash!

"Iyaaaa!"

Oooh crap! A hole suddenly opened up in front of Ruruko-san! Ruruko-san fell into the hole but before I could follow, Hanakai-senpai wrapped her arms around my arm and pulled me upwards towards her bust! My head rested against her bust, as she smirked at the hole.

"Wow, you really need to watch where you are going in the future Ruruko-chan. You could get hurt if that kind of thing happens again. Lets go Makoto-chan~ We need to work on our combination after all~"

She tried playing all innocent, but it was painfully obvious that it was her that created the hole. Senpai then pulled me forward as I looked at the hole. Ruruko-san crawled out of the hole, growled at our shared senpai and tried to move towards me, but a barrier was raised between us!

"SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! LET THIS BARRIER DOWN NOW!"

Ruruko-san demanded of my senpai, but my senpai smirked to herself and we continued on. I heard banging coming from behind us, obviously it was Ruruko-san trying to break the barrier.

"Hehe, it seems Ruruko-chan is a little mad today. Its to be expected from her, who thinks she can just suddenly step into our territory as if it was something girls like her could do."

W-Why did it sound like she just kinda threatened Ruruko-san then? I want to go and help Ruruko-san, but I'm kinda scared of the expression Hanakai-senpai has on her face.

"Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I heard a scream and within a flash, Meguri-senpai appeared beside me, holding up what appears to be herbs. "Lookie what I got! We can use this later for dinner!"

"Y-Yes, they seem to be something good! Leave it to me senpai! I'll cook everyone a good meal! As the Queen, isn't it something that I should do? Look after the peerage?"

Meguri-senpai moved closer, but was still wary of certain things like my Sacred Gears. She didn't attempt to hold me or anything, incase my Sacred Gears acted up around her.

"You can look after me if you like Makoto-chan? We could seriously become closer during these nights together. We could build up a sweat and who knows where that leads~?"

Hanakai-senpai sharpened her eyes at Meguri-senpai and gave a sneer.

"Ooh Tomoe-chan, how are you going to even get close to her? If I recall, her Sacred Gears have something against you. They must sense danger to her body when you are around. But don't worry, I'm sure after a couple of years, it will stop."

Meguri-senpai counted on her fingers, before shaking her head.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! I DON'T WANNA WAIT YEARS TO PLEASURE MAKOTO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WE ARE MEANT TO BE LOVERS! MY KNIGHTS SPEED AND HER CUTE LOLINESS ARE THE BEST TOGETHER! OUR PUSSIES GRINDING AGAINST ONE ANOTHER IS THE BESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!"

Does she have to shout something like that!? I mean, seriously!? She shouts about us having s-s-sex!? I don't wanna hear this right now! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Senpai saying strange things!

"G-Geez, Tomoe-chan! Don't say it so loudly! It sounds like you are going to do something ecchi with her!"

"I AM! SINCE HER LOLI LOVER ISN'T HERE! I'M GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE AND LET OUR LOVE BLOOM LIKE BLOSSOMS AND SAKURA PETALS!"

...I'm locking my door at night, and asking Kaichou how to make barriers to seal myself in my room. Hanakai-senpai gave her a curious look as she picks up the pace towards the mansion with such vigour.

I walked faster as well, but someone came up to me and smiled.

"Keep going Tachibana-san, I'm sure you can do it."

The one who bypassed me while carrying heavy things is Yura-senpai. Like Koneko-chan, this girl is a Rook with overwhelming strength. I wish to have strength like that one day...but I don't know if I will or not...ehehe, I guess time will tell.

Eventually, we came across a large mansion. Its made from complete wood, and makes it give a homely feel. I couldn't take my eyes off the largeness of it. If the Sitri clan can do stuff like this, then maybe they could pimp out my home?

Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.

Once inside, I decided to go and get changed straight away. While I got into an empty room I claim as my own without problem, I couldn't help but wonder what the Fallen Angels are doing right now.

Mittelt-san and the other two wanted to come with us, but Kaichou was against it as they are still Fallen Angels after all and technically our enemies. Although I don't see them as such things. Raynare-san is still kinda being a downer, but Kalawarner-san is pretty okay with such things. Mittelt-san said she likes being in my apartment...

* * *

**Mittelt P.O.V**

"Yay! Eight days without Loli-sama!"

Ray cheered as I sighed. I wish Makoto-san was here for those eight days. Baka Kaichou saying we couldn't be trusted. Obviously the other two are question marks, but I never hurt her or anyone really.

Raynare is just in denial. She of course likes Makoto-san, as I do. She's so cute! She's got the whole shyness awesome badassery about her. She fought hard during that episode with us Fallen Angels...

"Ooh Raynare, you're only like that because you secretly miss her very much~"

Kalawarner practically sang out, smirking from the couch. I'm grateful Makoto-san let us stay in her apartment, although it is getting a little cramped. We need to get a bigger place in the future.

I sat on the couch and hugged my knees. Mou...I wanna go and be with Makoto-san, at least she isn't a downer like Raynare and isn't so sexual like Kalawarner.

Raynare scoffed at the idea and shoved a bonbon in her mouth.

"As if, I don't even like her! She is the one who called me a bitch!"

"You call her Loli-sama constantly and make fun of her small breasts. If I was her, I would deck the shit out of you each time you mentioned shit like that. Especially when its on purpose."

Like Kalawarner spoke, I felt the same. I feel like hitting Raynare myself sometimes. Especially when she does do shit to Makoto-san. Its her fault that Makoto-san is a Devil in the first place...baka Fallen Angel.

"S-She is Loli-sama though! She is our Master now, whatever that means. I can't believe Azazel-sama gave us to her, of all people! Well, it could've been Ise, that pervert. At least Loli-sama doesn't attempt to grope us like I'm sure that pervert would do."

She smirked, placing another bonbon in her mouth. Letting it slid down her throat, I could only imagine what Makoto-san would be like doing such things. She could become a naughty girl and like a bonbon, placing it between her teeth then giving me a kiss. As the bonbon goes between our hot mouths, our tongues could dance around and wrestle for such dominance...I'd so top her.

Ooh God, just thinking about it is getting me all hot. I'm sure that girls body could bend to my will...ooh God...I'm sure Azazel-sama would be excited watching us do things...he's a pervert anyway...

"Hehehe, what's with the redness of your face Mittelt?" Raynare smirked, her eyes glued on my form. "Thinking about Loli-sama and her Loli tongue and her Loli breasts and her Loli fingers."

Okay, I get the Loli breasts, but how can her fingers and tongue be Loli's as well? I, don't know how that would work. But this is Raynare we are talking about. She's a perverted pervert and she needs to stop being a pervert.

But, I wonder what Makoto-san is doing right now...?

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

I got dressed into my jersey and walked down the stairs. When getting their, I saw Kaichou standing in a jersey. From her expression, I could already tell that she was waiting for me for abit.

I walked in front of her and folded my arms.

"Kaichou, I'm ready to train."

"Good, its time to start. First of all, lets go with hand to hand. So, you'll be training with Tsubasa."

I gave a nod and said girl with blue hair came out from behind Kaichou. She gave me a smile and we walked outside without words. Usually, I would say something about it, but I know that Kaichou is serious and would leave Yura-senpai to train me.

Once outside, and away from the mansion, she faced me and got into our stances.

"Alright Tachibana-san, Kaichou has instructed me to give you more lessons on hand to hand. So far, it has been impressive your speed of learning simple forms, but now its time to learn more complicated hand to hand fighting styles. Also, you aren't aloud to use your Sacred Gears here, you have to do it without your Sacred Gears. Shinra-senpai will be dealing with your Sacred Gears later."

I nodded and got into a less refined form of the fighting stance she's in. My hands shook and so did my body, but Yura-senpai didn't show any hesitation as she came straight at me.

Once closing the distance, she threw a fist at my face. I was barely able to dodge left from the powerful Rook enhanced punch. But senpai turned to me and threw a flurry of punches towards me.

I used my arms in a cross to defend myself. Her fists hit my arms, and it felt like I was being hit by a battering ram, but I held my stance and pushed her back. I concentrated on the Rook trait of my Queen piece and threw a merger punch at senpai.

As expected, she bent her body and it went past her. Senpai brought up her leg and swung her foot at me. I jumped backwards in the air, the kick going below me. When I landed on the ground, senpai was already close to me, her fist reared back.

I knew what was happening next so I put up my arms in defence and waited for the punch.

BANG!

The punch hit me and made me get flung back, until my back hit the tree. From our collision, the tree broke in half and I fell to the floor. My back made pain go throughout my body, but I stood up and did a stance of attack again.

"Take this!"

I charged at her, using the speed of the Knight trait of my Queen piece. Senpai tried to capture my movements with her eyes, but I did feints and got out of her sight. I moved behind her and attempted a kick, but maybe it was because of fighters instincts, she bent her body and avoided it.

She reached out her hand and gripped my extended leg. She gave a little smile.

"It was good Tachibana-san. In speed, you do surpass me, even surprising me somewhat. But even though you did, I could still feel where you were. In the future, you might want to work on what your opponents are capable of as well."

"Y-Yeah!"

I tried to shake off her hand, but she was stronger than expected. She started spinning around, and my body of course went along with this involuntary spinning. She spun fast, and then released me from her grip.

My body did flips in the air, and I was able to stop myself and plant my feet on top of a nearby tree. I smirked as I used the tree to push off from, coming at senpai like a rocket.

"Y-You, what!?"

She was surprised by my sudden action and tried to get out of the way, but I was able to close the distance much faster than she could move. I reared my fist and threw it at senpai who had no choice but to block it!

BANG!

My fist nailed deeply into senpai's stomach, making her cough up bile as she was flung backwards until she hit a tree. Unlike her punch to me, mine didn't break the tree. I landed on the ground and got into a fighting stance.

When senpai recovered, she stood up and looked on with surprised eyes.

"Well well, it seems that you are using your height to your advantage huh. Unlike someone tall like me, your body is able to naturally move better due to you having less weight, smaller height and other factors. Very well done Tachibana-san, you use your advantages to your overall advantages. Because if you don't, you'll be surpassed!"

Senpai charged at me and narrowed the distance between us. She threw a punch at me but I blocked. I threw a punch at her, but she did the same thing. Senpai and I then started exchanging blows.

She kept throwing complicated punches at me, which I was able to block for the most part. Whenever I tried fighting her, she did movements which I couldn't even react to. She blocked my punches with such finesse that its impossible for me to learn it within days.

She knocked me down quite a number of times, taking advantage of her height advantage. But at the same time, she had to aim lower at me, which gave me an advantage. Her height advantage gave her a longer reach, but my height gave me a chance to dodge as I'm more nimble than she is.

Eventually, we stopped fighting. I had been covered in wounds, but nothing serious. Senpai had a few wounds, but none were bad either. By now, I was on the floor and she was offering me her hand.

"Here, come on."

I took her hand and stood up. I brushed the bangs out of my face.

"Senpai's as rough as always. You could've held back a little."

I joked, rubbing my sore shoulder. She patted that shoulder, which made me groan out in dissatisfaction.

"Sorry about that, but you wouldn't learn if I held back now. But I must say, that you are getting better at the Rook trait." I smiled at the praise, then frowned as she gained a face of knowledge. "However, your hand to hand is still sloppy, and rough around the edges."

I had expected something like that. Yura-senpai is as expected, scary when training. At least that lesson ended on a happy note hehehe~

* * *

"That's not it. You gather the demonic power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic power."

Hanakai-senpai was giving lessons to me, and Ruruko-san. It seems while Kusaka-senpai is a Pawn, she's good skills that rival a Bishop so she doesn't have to be here. And Shinra-senpai doesn't concentrate of demonic power so she isn't here either.

But unlike Kusaka-senpai the Pawn, I was still kinda lacking in the Bishop powers, even though I am the Queen and have the natural enhancement. But Ruruko-san seems to be doing this as well with the demonic power training. Kaichou thought about Ruruko-san adding demonic power to her attacks and such so they would be stronger.

Kusaka-senpai is doing her own kind of training with Kaichou...I don't know what kind of training she's doing exactly, but I'm sure that since Kaichou is doing it, she is going to be training hard. As for Shinra-senpai, I'm sure she is training somewhere, maybe waiting for me, I have her later.

I was able to form a ball of demonic power, and it was the size of a softball. Even though Hanakai-senpai says that I have some talent in demonic power, I find it hard to do things like this.

"My oh my, it seems I did it quite easily."

Of course the girl who is a Pawn did it easily while I, the Queen would have some difficulty. Ruruko-sans ball of power is bigger than my own and it seems like she is really happy about that. Seeing that we have made our balls, senpai smiles.

"Now lets change those demonic-power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power."

Hanakai-senpai sends her demonic power into the water inside the water bottle.

SPIKE!

The water that received the demonic power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside.

Wow, that's amazing. Of course the Bishop would be able to do something like that. Senpai looks at us before her and gives a cute smile.

"Ruruko-chan, I want you to do things like this. Makoto-chan, I also want you to do the same. However, Kaichou has instructed me to help you develop your demonic power and help you gain some new power."

I gave a small nod at her, as did Ruruko-san. While Ruruko-san got to work with some water bottles, senpai had shifted to my side, and wrapped her arms around me, her breasts being casually pressed into my back!

"So Makoto-chan, what do you think about using demonic power? Have you thought about a cool move to develop?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I guess I could develop a move where I shoot out demonic power...erm, say...do you think that I could maybe use demonic power with my Sacred Gears?"

She tilts her head to the side and looks me up and down, while giving out small breaths.

"I suppose it could be possible. Demonic power is just imagination and the power to create. With your imagination about...well, I'm sure that my adorable kohai has some good imagination about her. Lets see what we are able to come up with, together."

When saying that, she ran her gentle fingers up and down my arm and breathed hotly onto my neck! S-She can't do things like this!

"You know cute kohai, I have a good imagination as well. Kaichou made me a Bishop because my imagination is the best. I have imagined what I could do with your body for instance, you know?"

My bottom lip trembled at the look she is giving me, its soooooo piercing...but the look Ruruko-san is giving her is mind blowing...it looks very painful to look at. Hanakai-senpai notices it, and licks her lips, a little sadistically.

"Senpai, I thought that this was about training with demonic power, not flirting like a slut."

Ooooooooh! She called senpai a slut! Hanakai-senpai however gives a dazzling smile directed at her kohai, and runs a nimble finger over my left breast!

"My oh my, it seems that Ruruko-chan is getting a little jealous of my bonding with my adorable kohai~"

"I-I'm not jealous of you at all! I'm more like annoyed! Kaichou will be pissed if she knows that you are doing this without her knowledge! She will even be angry that you are feeling up her Queen! Perverted pervert!"

"Hey! Don't call me a pervert! Only Hyoudou-kun can be classed as that, and of course yourself Loli breasts. No offence but what are you exactly? You aren't small enough to be a Loli, yet your breasts are of a Loli size. I just want to know, what do you think about your Loli breasts?"

Senpai smirked out, to the frowning Ruruko-san. Ruruko-san stopped doing her demonic power training, and stands in front of us with crossed arms.

"My breasts are fine! At least I don't stuff my bra like some people I could mention!"

Hanakai-senpai sharpened her eyes, and stopped hugging me. She pushed me to the side, and got right in Ruruko-sans face.

"I don't stuff my bra! My breasts are 100 percent natural! I don't know what the fuck yours are though! They are too small to belong on someone your size in height! Either get a boob job or reduce your height so your breasts match your height!"

"Fuck off! At least I'm not taking advantage of my position as senpai! You are all over Makoto-san like she belongs to you! She's the Queen, you're a Bishop! You should know your damn place!"

"I should learn my place!? You call me just a Bishop, yet you're just a Pawn! At least I know my place! You should go and piss off while I have fun with my Makoto-chan~! I know all the sensitive areas of this adorable girls body!"

When senpai tried to touch me, Ruruko-san tackled her to the ground, and forced herself on top of senpai! For some reason, I could only see something arousing about this. Two girls wrestling...oooh geez! People will accuse me of being a pervert!

* * *

"Now Makoto-chan! Its time to do some sword practice!"

I was in an open field with Meguri-senpai, holding a wooden sword, or a bokken as it is called. Meguri-senpai is stood across from me, in a fighting stance. Her weapon was just the same as my own.

"Y-Yes senpai! I'm ready!"

"Fufu, I'm glad to hear that adorable kohai~! Now, lets go!"

Senpai shot off at me, her speed was too fast. She appeared in front of me and swung her weapon down. I was barely able to stop the attack with my own bokken! I pushed back against her weapon.

She was forced backwards, but she readjusted her stance and came at me again, using speeds that I would call God speeds! She was coming at me from all sides. It took all of my focus to just find the senpai!

Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin!

Her swordswomanship was special. I couldn't follow it, but I somehow was able to parry her sword to an extent. However, she kept hitting me in the arms, legs and even my face!

It stung a little, but I wouldn't let my stance fall over. She came at my right, so I swung my bokken at her. She used her speed to get out of the way, and came from my left.

BANG!

Before I could make it to her, she hit me and I was knocked to the ground. My swordswomanship was crap. I would admit that. But Kaichou believes that I would benefit from this kind of sword practice as one day, it might come in handy. I don't know how its going to come in handy, but she thinks it will be necessary in the future.

"Owwwwwwwwwww! Senpai! It hurt!"

I complained as I stood up. She gave me a concerned look, but she smiled and swung her sword to the left, it cutting the air around it. I didn't know she could do something like that.

I held up my sword in a merger attempt to defend myself.

"R-Ready senpai!"

I charged at her, swinging my sword wildly. By no means, did my attacks have a plan. I'm sure Kaichou would be annoyed, but I don't know what I could do with a weapon. To be honest, I keep denying that I have any special talents anyway. But I came at senpai with the intent to hurt.

When making it to her, she blocked all my strikes with minimal effort. While she might be a little weird, she is very good at using her weapon. She is far superior to someone like me. Since she is the only one who uses swords on the team, I guess she is the weapons expert.

I don't count Shinra-senpai as a sword user, as she isn't. She uses her naginata. However, I have heard that she is on par with Meguri-senpai. Meguri-senpai told me that Shinra-senpai is able to even best her on good days. I guess it means that they both are very skilled and on par with one another.

"Hah! To slow!"

Bang!

She knocked me on my butt and stood over me, pointing her weapon at me. Clearly, my swordswomanship is abysmal at the moment. But with practice, I'm sure I will get better.

"Ow! Senpai is too rough!"

I complained again, but senpai smirked and winked at me.

"Don't worry Makoto-chan~ I will make it more pleasurable later~"

I blushed and looked away. I don't even want to think about what she means by that. She really is a bad girl sometimes. I stood up again and took up a fighting position. She stood a little away from me and got into a far more superior fighting form.

"Makoto-chan, when fighting. You shouldn't concentrate on hitting the enemy, well not wholly anyway. More often than not, its usually about parrying the enemies attacks so you don't receive damage. Like now, you've come at me with such ferocious assaults. But because of that, I saw openings in your attack. And if you could learn to read the same, you'll be able to see holes in the opponents you face. No doubt, Kaichou thought that even if you don't come a professional swordswoman, you will learn to see the holes in the enemies attacks. Also learn to widen your sight, and maybe use the terrain to your advantage. Like for the Knight, you could lure that person into a confined space and use that to your advantage. I'm sure if its you, you can use such things to your advantage."

Senpai is actually being a good sensei right now. It makes me feel hot between my breasts. I mean, usually she's being grabby and such, but right now, she's showing me a cool side of her. She smiled a little and twirls her sword around and points it at me.

"Makoto-chan, you've got a good chance at learning how to wield a sword. You've got the flow of someone who is a professional. There's no wasted movements when you try, but right now you are just swinging your weapon at me. If you concentrate, your body responds to that and will show you that you're able to do something that's amazing."

After giving me some praise, she came at me again. After the training, I learned much from my senpai, and came to respect her even more than I have done before.

* * *

"Now Tachibana-san, lets learn about your Sacred Gears."

I was standing in front of my senpai, Shinra-senpai who has her naginata out. She has built up a sweat, and that sweat is dripping down her face. It looked like she was glistening due to the sweat, kinda cute though.

"Y-Yes senpai! I shall be under your care!"

She gave a nod and sat down on the ground. It seems that we will be training by sitting down. I followed suit and sat facing her.

"As you know Tachibana-san, Sacred Gears respond to the persons feelings. If you learn to Master such a skill, you could bring out more potential in your Sacred Gears than normal. Being a person with four Sacred Gears is very rare, extraordinary rare actually. I haven't heard of such a case before. Kaichou also believes that with your Sacred Gears, you could be the one who changes the tide of the battle ahead."

Kaichou thinks things like that huh. I didn't know she thought things like that. I could really change the tide of the battle. Shinra-senpai brought out a book and showed me the contents...it was a book about battle strategies.

"You see, while you can use your Sacred Gears, you don't have any plan of attack with them. From what we've done previously, you just shoot off black flames or shoot out your lines, while using your Sacred Gear that makes the shadows constrict your opponents to stop them. While it might sound good in theory, the enemy will predict this, so you need to come up with new strategies while mixing in the old as well."

I-I think I knew what she was talking about. Using my Sacred Gears in new ways, like using my black flames and making...constructs maybe? If they are black flames, I could maybe give them form or something.

"Shinra-senpai, your Sacred Gear is..."

"Yes, my Sacred Gear is called Mirror Alice. I'm sure that we've covered a little about what it does before. But my Sacred Gear is a counter type Sacred Gear. Kaichou theorizes that I will be able to change the tide of a fight as well."

"I'm sure you will senpai. Your Sacred Gear is amazing after all, being able to reflect attacks back with double power is amazing. I, can't believe that you aren't the one Kaichou is spending the most effort in training."

When I said that sadly, senpai brushed her bangs with her fingers.

"No, my training is basically to increase my strengths, while decreasing the weaknesses that I have. Especially when it concerns my Sacred Gear. I need to bring down the time it has to cool down. This cool down period is too long but with training, I will reduce the time it takes to bring out my mirror again."

"I see, so that's your training."

I muttered, looking at my senpai with a smile. Senpai gains a small smile.

"Right, my training is that. Your training is a little more complicated. Like before when I mentioned about your Sacred Gears, you also need to work on stamina. For stamina, you need to have it so you can use your Sacred Gears to the utmost. Its all well and good using your Sacred Gears in new and ingenious ways, but if you run out of steam during the fight, you will be no good at all."

Yeah, she's right about that.

Senpai's training is basically stamina training. She told me that it takes some stamina to use her Sacred Gear and she needs to decrease the time it takes to use it. My training is basically stamina as well. Its to learn how to use my Sacred Gears in good ways, but to have the stamina to actually execute attacks.

Senpai stood up and I did as well. Senpai brought out her fancy ornamented mirror and gestured with her hands.

"Destroy the mirror and try and take the attack. It will help you build up your defence as well. I've lowered the mirrors effects quite considerably so you don't die from receiving the damage, but if you don't focus on defence, then you'll suffer substantial injuries."

"Okay senpai, I will do my best."

I walked away and summoned some black flames in my hands. I pointed said hands at the mirror. I closed my eyes and let out small breaths. If I mess up here, I might actually die. But I need to focus.

I focus on the Rook trait of my Queen piece and I shoot out the flames at the same time.

Barin!

The mirror broke as I received the counter! The wave hit me, and immediately, I was brought down to my knees. The attack hurt, but I wasn't knocked out or anything. Compared to the first time I did this with Shinra-senpai, I have improved, I think. That time, I passed out, but this time, I was able to stay on my feet.

"Stand up Tachibana-san, you need to continue."

I nodded and stood on shaky feet. I waited for Fuku-Kaichou to summon the mirror again. It took a little time, but she summoned it again, so I broke it again and again. Each time I broke it, I was brought to my knees, but I didn't die. I didn't pass out either.

This might seem like cruelty, but there's a point. If I can build my defences from strong attacks, I can continue if I receive a strong attack from the enemy. And it also helps stamina by making me stand by up and focus.

We continued this for what seemed like hours (reality an hour) but eventually, my body gave out and I fell to the floor, breathing heavily. My heart was going rapidly in my chest, and my head was pounding hard in my chest.

Shinra-senpai came over, also sweating. Because she used her mirror a lot, she had also lost a fair portion of her stamina. She sat next to me and gave me a small smile.

"You did rather well Tachibana-san. You lasted longer than my expectations. But I'm sure Kaichou would like it if your stats raised by a fair portion. Even then, I am proud to have you as the Queen."

I smiled in appreciation and sat up, looking at her with a bright smile.

"You don't think I'm a bad Queen?"

"No, why?"

I looked at the ground and hugged my knees.

"I...I was thinking about it before...that's all. Kaichou doesn't really talk to me much. I thought that as her Queen, she might talk to me, but all she does is dismiss my thoughts as silly whims or something."

"No, that isn't true. Kaichou respects all the peerage members ideas. Kaichou is a mysterious person, even I have a hard time understanding her and I've been with her since the beginning. She is good at hiding her real thoughts, but when it counts, she will share with you what is necessary."

I hope she's right. Because right now, I feel pretty useless as a Queen. I can't even do anything other than train like this. I bowed my head to my senpai and gave her a small smile.

"I would like to know Kaichou one day, you know? It would be nice to experience Kaichou's full attention, and to know what she's truly thinking." I stood up and spun on my heels. "Well, thank you for the lesson Kaichou. I need to go and cook us a good meal!"

She let a small smile grace her face.

"Yes, I need to continue practicing after all."

I gave a nod and went into the mansion again. Its time to start cooking!

* * *

**[Later]**

"W-Wow, Makoto-san."

"Tachibana-san, this is...wow."

"Yay! Makoto-chan is amazing after all!"

"Hehe, Makoto-chan made all of this."

"Tachibana-san is more skilled than I had expected."

"W-Well, she is the Queen so I shouldn't be shocked by this."

"Yay! Makoto-san! You are the best Queen!"

Kaichou, Shinra-senpai, Meguri-senpai, Hanakai-senpai, Yura-senpai, Kusaka-senpai and Ruruko-san spoke out with happy praise. I wore a white apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' which Meguri-senpai took literally and tried to kiss me, but I stopped her. They stared at the meal I had set for them with wide eyes and happy, and some drooling, expressions.

"Th-Thank you everyone! I just tried my best for the peerage since you've worked hard all day! So please dig in and have a good experience! Meguri-senpai, I even used the herbs you gathered in that dish in front of you!"

She gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I went to sit down but I was dragged onto Ruruko-sans lap by the girl herself. Of course she wants me to sit here. I dug into the meal as did everyone else.

"My, this is very well made Makoto-san. This must be a hidden talent. As expected of my Queen."

Drop!

The chopsticks fell out of my hand as I was stunned. Kaichou actually praised me with such glee in her voice. I've not really heard it before, but I thought that it was the cutest thing ever!

I could only smile at Kaichou who ate her food with elegance. As expected really. She's a high class Devil and also a very powerful leader as well. I don't care if that jerk with the bad tattoos is stronger. Fighting isn't all about the brawn. Its also about the brains. And she has them in spades.

While eating, people kept giving me praise, but I waved them off with a smile. I didn't really do it for praise. I did it because since I'm the Queen, I thought that I should look at the peerage as my family, and look after them with as much passion as I can possibly muster up.

While drinking tea, Kaichou shot me a cool look. After drinking the tea, she placed the cup on the table and let out a breath.

"Okay Makoto-san. From today's lessons, what have you learned?"

"...I don't have any experience in fighting."

I told her my honest opinion, which she nodded at.

"That's right. Basically, you don't have any fighting experience besides training. Training and fighting are two different things. One can be stopped at any time, but one wont stop until there's a conclusion, but you already knew that. Tsubaki, Reya, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Momo, and Ruruko have fighting experience, so they can do it as they are used to it. Even then, your Sacred Gears and your abilities as the Queen are something that can't be ignored and shall be a trump card for me."

"T-Trump card?"

I let out a shocked breath. Shinra-senpai mentioned something like that before, but I was reluctant to believe her.

She nodded at me.

"Yes, a trump card. I've got several strategies that include you as the focal point. Makoto-san, while you might be the most inexperience member, you are also like clay. You can be molded into a strong structure. And while it might seem to not make sense why I'm making you train in all aspects of combat, when on the field of battle, you'll understand why I am doing what I am doing."

"Kaichou..."

She gave me a small lip raise and went back to eating. Okay, if I'm Kaichou's trump card, I will just have to try harder and harder! Especially if its against that bastard Zephyrdor! I wont lose to him!

"By the way, aren't there hot springs here?"

Meguri-senpai raised a question with everyone. I didn't know so I stayed quiet. Shinra-senpai however answered.

"That's right. Outside, there is a hot spring. On a night like tonight, I'm sure it will be interesting to see the sky and have a nice bath."

It seems to me that she really likes her baths...suddenly I feel danger to my body. I looked at Shinra-senpai...no, not her...it isn't Kusaka-senpai...not Yura-senpai...nor is it Hanakai-senpai. It isn't Ruruko-san...nor is it Kaichou...the only person left is...

Slurp!

From a few seats away, Meguri-senpai licked her lips with such anticipation, and sexual desire...stay away. Its almost as bad as Buchou. At least she hasn't appeared here, which is a good thing. Maybe the punch to her nose has told her I'm not interested and she's not a lesbian.

"Say Makoto-chan, wanna have a naked bath with one another? Where we both are just in nothing? You know, completely naked like the day we were born?"

Ooh shit! Why does she try these things now!? She licks her lips and wriggles her upper body. I-I don't know what to do with that kind of action. She scares me a lot. I was about to give my answer, when Hanakai-senpai puts her chopsticks down.

"Tomoe-chan, I believe you are again trying to seduce my cute kohai."

"That's right~" She didn't deny it and looked happy about that. She winked at senpai who didn't seem amused. "I am trying to seduce Loli-chan~ She is the cute Queen of the Sitri peerage. Isn't it also allowed for me to have a little fun with the Queen every once in awhile?"

"No it isn't." Hanakai-senpai shook her head. "You have been trying to play with the Queen far too often for my liking. Its like you are trying to seduce the Queen and lure her back to your sex dungeon or something."

"I don't have a sex dungeon!" Meguri-senpai was offended, but then smirked. "Its called my snuggle dungeon~"

Ooh Maou, that doesn't sound right at all. Her snuggle dungeon...so, its basically sex dungeon! Why does she have a sex dungeon!? I'm scared for myself right now! Her snuggle dungeon...I don't wanna go to her snuggle dungeon!

Hanakai-senpai gave a blank stare.

"So basically, you're going to lure Makoto-chan to this snuggle dungeon and play with her body?"

"That's the plan yes. I was thinking about trying this new vibrator I got especially for our love nights."

For the love of Maou! She's going to do what!? She bought one specifically for us!? That's really insane! I shook a little but Ruruko-san wrapped her arms around my body and rested her head on my shoulder.

"That's just strange Tomoe-chan. You can't say that, when you haven't even kissed her yet."

"A-And, so what!? I will kiss her lips, then we will be with one another! Its like written in the stars or something! I wanna see this Loli till the end! I'm sure with our speeds, something could be done another our respective special areas!"

"Well, you'll have to wait until I've had her. You see, I have thought out a strategy about making love to her. First, I would go on a romantic meal for two, then we would go to a local park and have a nice chat. Then she would innocently hold my hand, and one thing would lead to another, and we would end up kissing. I would lift up her body and then carry her back to my room, while our lips never leaving the others then we would make love..."

I held a hand to my burning face and looked on with mortified eyes. These two are...strange indeed...erm, I feel like...erm...I've never had such attention before...and especially from two beautiful women...

Yura-senpai blushed a little and looked away. Shinra-senpai has interested eyes, as opposed to Kusaka-senpai who looks embarrassed by the women's talk. Kaichou has bemused eyes as I feel Ruruko-san smiling from my shoulder.

"Makoto-san, just think about when we are with one another. I'll even let you top me."

"Are you serious!?"

My voice was too loud, and uncontrollable. My bottom lip trembled as everyone looked at me...then two girls looked at Ruruko-san with sharpened eyes.

"Oi bitch! Why do you think you can suddenly hug her like that!?"

"Yes Ruruko-chan, I would also like the reason."

Both of my senpai's were pissed. However, that didn't seem to deter the smile that's plastered all over Ruruko-sans face. My eyes lidded as Ruruko-san smirked at the senpai's.

"That's because we are close. Have you noticed that while you two are on a first name basis with her, she isn't with you? She's on a first name basis with me yet she isn't with you."

While smirking at the senpai's, they frowned in disgust. They were clearly not happy about this. In fact, both of them leaked massive amounts of killing intent directed at the girl under me.

"First of all, Makoto-chan is only on a first name basis with you because you forced her to do that! And you aren't even a normal thing anyway! Your breasts don't match your body you freakazoid! I mean, come on Ruruko-chan! Either increase your breast size or decrease your body size! Become normal like everyone else for fuck sake!"

As Meguri-senpai was saying that, Hanakai-senpai was nodding happily. That didn't go well with Ruruko-san. She placed me on the seat next to her and stood up calmly. Even though she was calm in actions, her eyes were twitching too wildly and her eyes had become slits.

"YOU FUCKING BITCHES! DIE!"

She pounced on the two girls, pinning them to the floor! She then started slapping them as they slapped back! Ooh Maou! That looks like its going to leave lots of marks!

"BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

"SKANK!"

"HOOKER!"

"TRAMP!"

"TWAT!"

Honestly, I didn't even know who was saying what by this point. Everyone was swearing too much, and I didn't know what was happened. They are slapping one another so much that red marks are being left.

"P-Please stop fighting!"

When I tried to interfere, they all didn't listen to me at all. Kaichou cleaned her glasses, and wore an expression to say she isn't impressed one bit. She took a deep breath.

"ENOUGH!"

[SHUT UP SPECS!]

They barked back, then covered their mouths instantly. Kaichou's eyes twitch widely and angrily. She stood up, and walked around the table. Her whole attitude was something that simply was...scary. I couldn't think of another way to describe her whole aura right now.

When getting to them, the wore an expression that was very unreadable. She didn't even look angry. She looked...cold. I couldn't think of any other words to describe at all. By now, the girls were crying such heavy tears that it wasn't even funny. You would feel sorry for the poor girls, seeing them in such a state.

She bent down to their level and spoke with venom.

"For this act of disobedience, you all have to run around this whole mansion from now, until daybreaks. Am I making myself clear?"

Ooh Maou...I was ready to pass out from the venom alone. It was too much for my heart to take. They nodded so fast that I'm shocked no one broke their necks. Kaichou pointed towards the door.

"Leave, now."

[YES KAICHOU-SAMA!]

They stood up and ran out of the room so fast! S-Shit, they really are scared of her huh! Kaichou, smirks in victory and sits back down. When sitting next to Shinra-senpai, she stiffened her body and sat up straight as opposed to being slouched over.

"I suppose we should continue our lovely meal now."

[Yes Kaichou.]

Everyone just spoke it out like they were breathing. It was just so natural, that it really felt like I've done it one million times before. Kaichou...very scary indeed.

* * *

**[6 days later]**

In these past days, I...I kept trying to talk with Kaichou about strategies, but she kept dismissing me. I don't know why either. I thought that she would listen to me a little, but she didn't at all.

While I was in bed, I felt a little useless. As a Queen, I thought that I should be able to help her at least a little. But I couldn't even give my opinion. She's...always distant from me, and I don't know why...

It's been training from morning to night. We also repeated many offense and defence formation as well as combination that we may use for the upcoming game. The others are so talented. Shinra-senpai is talented with her Sacred Gear and her naginata, Meguri-senpai is heavily skilled in sword fighting. Yura-senpai is very skilled in hand to hand, with Ruruko-san being quite skilled as well. Hanakai-senpai is heavily skilled in demonic power and magic in general, with Kusaka-senpai coming in a sharp second. Kaichou of course is the brains and also she's skilled with her water based magic.

I'm...well, I don't even know what I am skilled in anymore. I thought that I might've been skilled in something...but the more and more I try, I realize how weak I really am compared to the others. But that's not going to deter me. I'm going to fight for Kaichou whether she likes it or not.

I got out of bed and headed downstairs. Maybe a drink of water will help me. Since Koneko-chan isn't here, I can't turn to her for support. Damn, I really didn't know how much I depended on her for support until she wasn't by my side...

When getting into the kitchen, I notice the living room light on. I became curious naturally and went inside. I thought that someone might've left the light on, but what I saw changed my views instantly.

"Kaichou?"

Yes, the beautiful Kaichou was sat in the living room looking at some documents while tilting her glasses upwards with a strained look on her face. When hearing my voice, she looked upwards and gave a head tilt.

"Makoto-san, why are you awake? Wait, it doesn't matter. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

She didn't mean to pry? Okay...Kaichou is...she's looking at documents...about Zephyrdor?

"Kaichou, are you going over battle strategies?"

She nods and waves her hand at me.

"Don't worry, I am fine. Please get some rest, more training ahead tomorrow."

I stiffened. That's all she ever tells me to do. She doesn't want my opinion. I bowed my head and walked towards the stairs. My head was full of thoughts of regret, and my heart was full of negative feelings. When I reached the stairs, I was about to climb them but...

"No, I'm not going to bed."

It slipped out of my mouth. Kaichou turned around and gave a curious look.

"What do you mean? You'll be tired if you don't go to-"

"Why don't you ever let me help you?"

I practically spat the words out. Her eyes flickered before they stopped.

"That's none of your concern. I am your King, please don't question my judgment."

I shook my head and stormed over. She watched me with keen eyes as I sat next to her.

"I will question your judgment when I think its wrong."

"Excuse me? Wrong?"

Her tone was low and it sounded like she was hurt by my words. But I sat my ground and folded my arms.

"You never let anyone help you. I'm your Queen, yet you don't even ask my opinion. Repeatedly this week, I've tried my best to help you with whatever I can, but all you do is wave me off while saying "I'm fine." Don't you know how much that stings me? Being useless isn't what I like, yet you do everything in your power to stop me from helping. Why is that?"

I asked her, the question that's been on my mind so very much lately.

"Its none of your concern what I do. I have my reasons, and you should respect that. I respect the way you hold your ideals so close. You disobeyed my orders when you went to see Argento-san, yet I didn't get angry, because I know that you followed your heart. While I was displeased with your actions, I secretly was glad you disobeyed me. You showed something I thought didn't exist within my group. A willingness to stand up to me and tell me I'm wrong. But, unlike you, I don't have such a luxury."

I gave a suspicious gaze.

"What do you mean? Everyone can follow their hearts. You can too."

"No I can't. I have to always follow my head, it simply wont allow me to lead with my heart. Sometimes, being like I am is a curse rather than a blessing. Someone like you, I am envious of. You are quite intelligent, yet you are able to follow your heart without a moments pause. You never let your thoughts cloud what you believe to be true. Its people like you, I truly am jealous of."

Kaichou...is jealous of me? Really? Someone like me? Is she nuts?

"Hahahaha."

I laughed to her confusion.

"Why are you laughing?"

She really was confused, and it was cute as well. My senpai is adorable after all~

"Because, I look up to you. I wish I could be more like you. You are the strong leader that I admire greatly. I always think "What would Kaichou do here?" you know? I always think about what she would do in situations. Even when I was captured by the Fallen Angels, I thought about how you would handle the situation, how you would deal with the adversaries before me at that time. It was those thoughts that lead me to try and break free."

"Makoto-san...I'm glad that you follow my example. It makes me feel like I'm doing something worthwhile as your King. I realize that I'm tough with you. I'm tough with you, and I push you because I know you can reach heights that I didn't think I would find in you until I saw it in your eyes that time during the Fallen Angels. At first, I didn't understand why you took my Queen piece. But as I get to see you, I can see more and more potential in you. Makoto-san, you are my Queen..."

"Yet, you never let me be your Queen in duties."

When I said that rather coldly, Kaichou looked down.

"That's because, I don't want to involve you in what I have to do. This problem is mine to solve. I feel bad that I have already involved my peerage with such a problem. I thought that I would be able to solve it by myself, but as time goes on, I'm having to depend on my peerage more and more."

That's what she says with such a straight expression. How can she...be like this all the time? Even when that should've been heartfelt, it felt like she was giving a lecture on a subject...Kaichou...no. Its enough now. She's going to open up to me, whether she likes it or not!

"W-Well, depend on me! Please depend on me! I'm your Queen, you can depend on me! You can let out your insecurities, your fears, your hopes and your dreams as well! Akeno-senpai and Buchou share a strong bond together. I know that I've not known you as long as they have known one another, but I can be your confidant. I can listen to your thoughts and ideas and give you my opinions. We could even go out together as friends. Going out to shops, doing something girly like looking for clothes or something. But when I try and get close, you push me away. Please don't push me away Kaichou, please let me help you."

I made a plea, but she shook her head at me.

"I can't! I already said I can't Makoto-san!"

"Why!? Why can't you!? I'm here! Tell me what you want!"

"I don't want to marry Zephyrdor! That's what I want! I want to live a life where I make the decisions and no one else can tell me who I have the right to love! I want to fall in love with someone I love! Someone I choose to be my partner! Not someone who was chosen for me! I want, to experience a life like that..."

Surprisingly, tears fell from her eyes. Kaichou...this is the first time I've seen her cry before. Its strange...she's never cried before. I want to say that Kaichou is...she is beautiful...a normal girl. She wants things a normal girl wants. Love. She wants to be able to choose the person she loves. Kaichou...is a normal girl after all...

I took Kaichou's hand and gave it a gently squeezed.

"Then, let me help you. Let me take some burdens from you. I can help you Kaichou. I might be like this, but I know that I can help you. Please don't push me away, just let me help you. I know that its hard for you to let others in, but I am your Queen, and its about time that I acted like it as well. So please place your burdens on me, share them with me."

Kaichou looked at our connected hands before blushing a little...eh? What's that about? She suddenly ripped her hand away from my own and let out a small breath. I gave a small smile.

"Kaichou, do you hate being a Sitri?"

She was shocked by the question, but she nodded in the end.

"No, I feel proud of it actually. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Sona from the Sitri. I can't have them look at me simply as Sona no matter how hard I wish it. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about Sitri the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world. I have the job as student council president to do. I love being Kaichou from the student council, and I love Kuoh Academy. It gives me great joy going to that school. It gives me a purpose, and it helps me in my future dream as well."

"So...you really like being at that school? A-And, you want to be known as Sona Sitri not Sona from the Sitri clan?"

I made a guess, an educated one at that which Kaichou gave a nod at.

"That's exactly it. Unfortunately, Zephyrdor only sees me as Sona from the Sitri clan. He's repulsive, vile and makes me feel physically ill when near me. He treats women very poorly. All of his faults, are what makes me reluctant to be with him. And he isn't intelligent. He has never shown a shred of decency towards anyone. Its...just..."

"I see you as Sona-senpai! As Kaichou!"

She stopped and looked at me.

"W...What?"

I beamed at her.

"I don't really care if you are from the Sitri clan. I don't care if you are a high class Devil. The only thing that I care about is that you are my Master, and senpai. You are the Kaichou of the student council. To me, you are someone I look up to and aspire to be one day."

She gave me a confused look as I brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Kaichou, I'm your Queen. I'm also not as strong as the others on your peerage. I realize that my power and the rest of your peerages power is a gap that I might not be able to close so suddenly, even with this amount of training. But I will fight to my best Kaichou. I want Kaichou to experience a life that is hers to lead as well. Kaichou...what I'm trying to say is...I will fight for you, even if I end up dying. Kaichou gave me a new life, and I want Kaichou to have a new life as well, you know what I mean?"

Kaichou smiles brightly, and moves closer to me.

"Makoto-san, will you help me make strategies? It would be a great help."

...I became shocked by the sudden question. She...actually wants my opinions...

.

.

.

I gave a wide smile after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Y-Yes of course Kaichou! I'm honoured that you asked me something like that!"

"Then please help me Makoto-san."

I nodded and we looked at documents about Zephyrdor and his peerage. That night, Kaichou and I spent time making strategies for Zephyrdor, and we also became closer. I...couldn't be happier right now. I am finally able to help my King.

* * *

**End chapter! Some bonding this chapter between various characters, and a prelude to the next chapter! I haven't decided if the Rating Game is going to be one chapter or split into two chapters yet. Well, either way, until next chapter where the Rating Game starts!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Moka, Enju.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Moka.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Absoluterule; I'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest 1; Thank you! I will!**

**Dragon rider; Thanks. I appreciate it. A sex dungeon is a what it sounds like. A place where people have sex and usually its bondage type of stuff. And to be on top, means to be the dominant partner. And for that series, I know it but I dont know it well enough to write a fanfiction.**

**Megalandrys; Yeah, I guess it is hehe. And yeah, I get that. As for those two, it might be possible if others wanted it.**

**Steelmiser; I'm glad you liked it! Thank you very much! And I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest 2; Thank you! I will!**

**Guest 3; Yes, I don't see the problem with that.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Sona vs Zephyrdor part 1**

This is it. Today is the deciding day of the fight. I think I'm prepared. I've gotten everything I need to get. I've trained my body and powers to the utmost for the limited amount of time I had. And while I can't see Koneko-chan and the others from Buchou's peerage as they are still training, I was able to at least spend last night with Koneko-chan in bed.

It was relaxing, compared to how I've been feeling since the beginning of the training. I was worried for the others, but I was able to keep calm and eventually, I became closer to Kaichou. We talked and talked, and while I'm sure she was capable of coming up with effective strategies, she actually listened to my half assed ideas.

Kaichou however was able to use them, and turned them into something that was useful. Her exact words were "These will be a great help. Makoto-san, you've given me many great ideas." so I will take that to be a good thing.

I'm sat or more like laying on my bed in my room, contemplating what to do now. I've got sometime before going towards the student council room. I've got my fighting spirit high, and I've got my nerves under control.

I hope, I can do Kaichou proud today. Even if I don't do anything amazing, as long as I am able to do something, then it will be enough for someone like me. Yes, Kaichou can depend on me today, as she finally opened up to me...I actually saw her cry. I don't want to experience Kaichou crying again, it wasn't pleasant.

I felt relaxed, and that's the main thing...I need to keep control so I don't embarrass my King, or myself. Zephyrdor, he is the one I need to take down. He's the King, so if I can take him down, then his peerage will fall as well. But even he's not that stupid. He will send out his peerage, then send out himself if his peerage are done for. So, we are going to have to take down the entire peerage...well, that's also a part of the Rating Game.

Creak!

My bedrooms door was pushed open slightly. I looked at the door, and tilted my head to the side. I wonder if someone is there right now...or was it just my imagination...maybe I...erm...I um...

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Hearing my voice, the door fully opened to reveal Ruruko-san. Ruruko-san was dressed in the school uniform, albeit the top button was casually undone. She looks a little distreased about something so I sat up in concern and looked towards her with the same eyes as my face is displaying.

"Ruruko-san, what's wrong?"

She walked over, not muttering a word. Her eyes were expressionless, her body was moving in a slow fluid motion. I took in the girls form as she planted her butt on the bed.

She looked at me, and I saw a single emotion in those eyes of hers.

Worry.

Yes, that emotion filled her eyes. Is it due to the Rating Game being near? I know that even though I try to deny it, I'm worried but I'm not going to let this control me. This is going to be my first real battle ever. If things get scary, I don't know what's going to happen.

"Makoto-san, I'm so worried about the events of today. I...I don't want to fail Kaichou. I'm just a single Pawn, and everyone else is really strong. To be honest, I don't even know what I am going to be able to do in this."

Yes, as I thought. She's worried about the days events. Even I am. I can't begin to describe what's going on inside of me right now. I just hope that this training I've done is enough.

I took her hand, and smiled at her.

"Its okay, I'm worried as well. It doesn't matter if you're a single Pawn, or a Queen like me. Everyone can make a difference, and you know, you have more combat experience than I do. You'll be able to blow them out of the water or something. I'm sure of it, Ruruko-san."

"I wish I could believe you." She began, her voice wavering. "I-I just don't know what I can do against Zephyrdor and his peerage. His power, is stronger than Kaichou's. And his peerage aren't a laughing matter either. Kaichou is even worried about the strength of his servants. If Kaichou is worried, then I don't know what I'm going to be like. If its a matter of urgency...then I don't know what to do. I'm not good in crisis'. I'm just not good enough for this match, I can feel it within me."

I looked out of the window, and saw the moon in the background. I was looking for an answer for her. Of course I know this about Zephyrdor. I know his Queen is stronger than I am. She has to be stronger than I am. The only reason I know its a girl is because Kaichou has some info on them, but not nearly enough for us to know the whole situation about his peerage. Even then, I will never waver. I wont lose to this person and I will never bow down to anyone like him. His peerage might be tough, but I'm not going to be the weak link here. Kaichou is important to me, and I will do it.

I then faced Ruruko-san and gave a reassuring smile.

"We'll just have to prove that our determination and strength of heart is stronger than his and his peerages strength. No matter what, lets try to do our best, Ruruko-san."

She nods and then moves closer to me, and before I could contemplate what happened, her lips blocked my own. S-She's kissing me right now! My eyes widened and I couldn't do anything as she pushed me down, getting on top of me!

Ruruko-san, is kissing me. I...I don't know what to do with this. Her lips are good though, and they taste sweet. She smells incredible right now. She is...so cute. Very cute indeed...

I know that she teased me in the past, but I didn't know she felt that way about me. I mean, I have Koneko-chan and I guess Asia-chan and I are getting closer. Yumi-senpai and I do kiss from time to time, but I don't know what we are.

But for her to suddenly kiss me, I can say with absolute certainty that I didn't have a clue about it at all. Ruruko-san likes me in that kind of way...maybe I've been dense to it as I've been focusing on Kaichou and her problems as of late. Then there's the blossoming romance between me and Koneko-chan, and even Asia-chan and I. Yumi-senpai and I have been getting closer to one another. Perhaps, I was blind to the feelings of Ruruko-san.

Ruruko-san slipped her tongue into my mouth, and it played with my tongue, flicking the appendage with apparent ease. She's giving me a deep kiss. My mind simply can't comprehend what's happening right now. Ruruko-san lifted her hand to my breast, and in a fluid motion, started to massage it.

"Mmmmmm~"

I released a moan into her mouth, and I felt her hand softly on my leg. I looked downwards, and saw her drawing circles on my thigh, my inner thigh. She traced her hand up my leg, gently stopping just before going up my school skirt.

I was stunned and I didn't know what to do. The look in Ruruko-sans eyes wants me to kiss back, and I'm all for it. I can't say that I haven't thought about her in that way, but I never thought about her suddenly coming onto me like this. She's even touching me in places I never thought she would touch me. Ruruko-san is...

I regained control over my body and pushed Ruruko-san away. When I did that, I saw hurt in her eyes, as if I had denied her something she truly wants. Have I really hurt Ruruko-san right now? It wasn't my intentions, I just wanted to know what's going on.

"Why...are you stopping me...?"

I placed my hands on her soft shoulders, and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Ruruko-san, you suddenly do something like that, without really explaining anything. At best, I'm confused. I mean, do you really like me like that? Do you want me to do something with you?"

She gave a nod, and wrapped her slender arms around my frame as she trembled.

"Makoto-san...I really do like you, and I wanted to show you. Even if you're with Koneko-san, that doesn't mean my feelings are going to stop. It doesn't matter if you never return them, because I really will always be here for you. Makoto-san, I'm taken by you..."

T-To hear such a thing, is something that's mind blowing. She's really going to stay with me, even if I never show her any love back? Is she out of her mind? Or is this the true feeling of love? I...I can say the same. I felt the same, before I had kissed Koneko-chan and we had become something akin to a couple.

"Ruruko-san." I smiled, brushing the bangs out of her eyes. "I like Ruruko-san very much. She's cute, and I love cute things. I...I also think that we get along very well. To hear that you actually want to kiss someone like me is totally shocking, but I'm happy. Because right now, I could also use some Ruru-chan kissing~"

I used a playful tone, but serious as well. I wanted to show her that I'm serious, just like she is. She doesn't need to worry about the complicated stuff, as life is already too complicated. I don't need it to be anymore complicated.

"Hehe~" She adopts the same playful tone, and pushes me down. She crawls on top of me, and gives a cute smile. "Makoto-san...is it okay if we embrace for awhile? I understand that Koneko-san has your heart, but can I have a small piece as well? Just a tiny piece will do. Any piece, and I will be satisfied."

She sounded desperate, she wants me to acknowledge her feelings.

I grabbed her hand, and placed it on my breast gently.

"Ruruko...chan, I think its time that we bonded, as Pawn and Queen."

She blushed, and then leaned down. Her hand gave my breast a gentle squeeze, her own breasts looking more and more appetising to me as time goes on. Just looking at her like this is giving me a sensual feeling in my nether regions.

She hovers just above my face, and gently kisses me, and scans my face to see if there's any hint of negativity. I showed none. I wasn't going to let her see me feeling anything but good thoughts.

"Its okay Ruruko-chan, just kiss me now."

"Okay...Makoto...chan."

She pressed her lips fully onto my own and embraced me tightly. Her body was something only I could think about right now. While not having the biggest breasts in the world, I could tell that she was having a good time. Those nipples, were getting really hard right now. Even someone like me could tell she was excited at the prospect of kissing me.

I...didn't know I was good like that. I was able to embrace Ruruko-chan for the longest of times. It was...nice. A calm before a huge storm. I don't know, what's going to happen after this time together...

* * *

**Later**

Its around 11 at night, and we have all gathered in the student council room. We were all in our school uniform, the clothes Kaichou said we should wear since we are not only representing her, but also our school.

Meguri-senpai is equipped with a gauntlet on her hands and has some armour on her lower legs. She has her swords against the wall and has a determined face on. She is one of the most strongest people on the peerage right now, I believe. If not, then one of the fastest if not the fastest. She is a Knight after all and I have trouble keeping up with her.

Yura-senpai is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl like her is looking so sternly. Hopefully, she can demolish anyone that she comes across.

Hanakai-senpai and Kusaka-senpai are sat together, talking about the current situation. Since they both are the more magically inclined, they are able to talk about magical things and plans to make barriers and the likes. Its kind of refreshing that they are on the peerage. With them, I know the magic side of this will be taken care of.

Shinra-senpai and Kaichou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-sama's. Those two are still talking about the strategies and the likes. Since Shinra-senpai is Kaichou's most trusted friend, it seems they can get along quite well. Well, I'm glad that Kaichou has a friend like Shinra-senpai.

As for Ruruko-chan and I, we are in the corner, unsure of what to do. I was on Ruruko-chan's lap and she was holding my hand discreetly. Ever since making out in the bedroom, she hasn't let go of my hand. Naughty girl.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it. As usual, she is wearing her maids outfit. Makes her look good in my opinion. Especially with the ornaments that are in her hair. Yeah, she looks attractive right now.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia-san confirms us. Grayfia-san then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well. Indeed if we fight somewhere in the humans world or Devils world, we can't avoid destruction. So it means that we need a place where we won't harm anything no matter what we do. Yeah, we can go all out and destroy the surroundings, I think. If it comes to it, I will blitz the place.

But ignoring that for the moment, there has been something on my mind for awhile now and I think its time to get a little answer from my Master.

"Erm, Kaichou?"

"Yes, what is it Makoto-san?"

I poked my fingers together shyly, and gave a small smile.

"I...I heard that you had another Bishop-san. I was wondering, will that person be joining our efforts in this fight? Since he, or she, is your Bishop-san, I thought that he, or she, will be joining in the fight."

When I asked that, everyone turned a little silent. Is there something wrong with that question? I thought that it was valid. But apparently I shouldn't of asked the question. Kaichou pushes up her glasses as she explains.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future. For now, please don't ask further about it."

More secrets huh. Well, I guess I shouldn't stick my nose into the details of this Bishop-san. It isn't like anyone tells me anything around here anyway.

Mouuu, I suddenly hoped that the Bishop-san is a cute girl! Yeah! I hope its a blonde girl who's adorable! Yay! I want another pretty girl on the peerage! I already think that we have some beauties on the peerage and I think it would be cute if we had more cute members on the peerage!

I gave a nod and let it go for now. Grayfia-san then bowed her head.

"This Rating Game battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

Are you serious? So they will be watching us? So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. They sure must be having fun. Since Kaichou's parents are watching this as well, I can't show them an unsightly scene. Yes, I definitely will prove today will be the day that I show the reason I was worth the Queen piece!

"Maou Leviathan-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow, that makes me nervous. Even the one standing above us is paying attention to this match!? Kaichou, hearing that makes a displeased face.

"...Onee-sama huh. As long...as she doesn't..."

I don't think Kaichou is happy right now...wait, Onee-sama!? Her sister...is the Maou Leviathan-sama!? Whats that about!? Her Onee-sama is the Maou-sama Leviathan-sama!? Isn't that something I should've been told about beforehand!?

"...Erm Kaichou...you said Onee-sama when referring to Leviathan-sama? Did I perhaps hear wrong?"

Kaichou faced away, almost as if she's ashamed of something. Meguri-senpai then spoke.

"You didn't hear wrong Makoto-chan. Leviathan-sama is actually Kaichou's Onee-sama! How freaky is that!? Kaichou has an older sister! Wait until you meet her! She's so opposite from Kaichou!"

Her Onee-sama. That's her Onee-sama. And she's opposite from Kaichou? Kaichou doesn't talk about her family a lot. She rarely says anything about them. Even when I asked once in the clubroom, she avoided the subject and just bowed her head politely. I guess its a thing she doesn't like thinking about.

"Wow...so I guess that the Leviathan name is a title then rather than her actual name? And the reason you need to inherit the house is because...your sister gave up the right to inherit once becoming the Leviathan Maou-sama?"

"That's correct Makoto-san."

Kaichou answered, looking at the table in front of her. Even though she said it calmly, I could tell that she was anxious about something. Maybe its because she is about do the Rating Game? W-Well, that is a big deal after all Kaichou.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic circle."

We gather to the magic circle after Grayfia-san urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

So we can only return here after the outcome.

The magic circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Sitri's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Glaysa-Labolas. Perhaps it's the one used for the game?

While I was thinking about it, the light covers us and the teleportation begins.

...When my eyes readjusted...I found myself to be in an unfamiliar place. Grayfia-san isn't here anymore, so this must be the Rating Game field. But I don't know where the hell we are right now.

There's a table in the middle...and...there are chairs all around us. There's a big seat, like a throne at the end of the room, and other things around the room...there's a diagram on the wall.

Upon further inspection, I can see designs for...toys? Yeah, different types of toys. Just where the hell are we? Some kind of place that...sells toys? Makes them? Someone with a toy obsession maybe?

As I was thinking about it, I heard Grayfia-sans voice.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Sitri and the House of Glaysa-Labolas.]

School broadcast? Its Grayfia-san's voice. So, Grayfia-san is the arbiter for this game huh. Even though she's from the Gremory's, I guess she has a role like this as well. Well, that's also good! A familiar voice! I didn't want someone I didn't know! Then again, I don't know Grayfia-san that well...but that doesn't mean anything!

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Sona-sama and Zephyrdor-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the factory and warehouse district.]

Warehouse and factory district...if I remember correctly, near the outskirts of town, there's lots of different abandoned factories and warehouses that had different uses, and stored different things. So, in this one, I guess they stored toys, unless this is the factory then they manufactured things here. And this is all a replica huh.

Even then, I didn't know Kaichou would've picked a place like this. Maybe, it was due to Zephyrdor putting the pressure on her or something. If so, that bastard is going down for making Kaichou do things like that!

When I looked outside, I saw the sky...its a different colour. Its a white colour, like Koneko-chan's hair colour. Yeah, this is a different place. Even though its late at night, the sky is white.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Sona-sama's base would be the toy factory located at the northeast side of the field. Zephyrdor-sama's base would be the clothing factory located on the southwest side of the field. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

I guess for Shinra-senpai, Kusaka-senpai and Ruruko-chan, that's important. To me, it doesn't concern, as I already have the trait of the Queen which is the trait of the other pieces. I'm, good about that. I'm happy about it.

But that means, the Pawns of Zephyrdor could also promote once reaching here. Crap, and I hear he has a full set of Pawns. If they, and the Queen reach here, then it would be bad. It would be fighting 9 Queens, and we only have three Pawns, plus me the Queen. Its like four vs nine. But if they don't reach here, then that's a different tactic altogether...iyaaaa! I'm not supposed to be thinking about things like this! Too much for Makoto's brain!

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Shinra-senpai gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Kaichou says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other so they are important."

So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I listen carefully through the receiver. Ehehe, this is like war or something. Oooh, I'm not too good with the war thing.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

RING RING

A loud bell rings out, signifying that the game has begun. Great, this is the first proper fight I've ever been in, but that's fine! I will have to do my best!

Kaichou gathers around the table and we all face her as she bows her head.

"First of all, the Pawns. If they all promote, then it would be disastrous for our team. For this match, we need to start our counter plan right now. Now, since our battlefield is the abandoned warehouse and factory district that is located at the edge of Kuoh. Tsubaki."

"Yes."

Shinra-senpai spreads a map on the table after Kaichou urges her. Wow, the whole map of the district.

It's divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it. Oh I get it.

It's broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard.

Kaichou draws a circle around the factories we are in and Zephyrdor is in with a red pen. Oh, I see. She marked our base and the enemy's base. Since we are on the southwest and northeast, I assume we can ignore the northwest and southeast sides.

"Since we are on the northeast, we can assume that the warehouse that houses the toys that are manufactured in this factory is also apart of our territory. And Zephyrdor's territory would include the clothing warehouse that's close to the factory he currently resides in. From their warehouse, they would be able to see all of the landscape, but that's also true for our side. Also, it is quite possible, more like probable that there will be traps on their side of the field."

She's right. The warehouses are tall, and our give us a good scope of the scenery and what we could use to our advantage. But they could also use it to their advantage. Although, I'm not sure if they'll give us full access with our eyes of the layout of the land. Even then we have a map so I guess that doesn't really matter. And the traps will be quite dangerous.

We also can't teleport, which is an obvious thing. Other than that, there isn't much we can do beside running. Flying might be an option, although its pretty unlikely that Kaichou will suggest that. So we are hop footing it.

"Kaichou, are you thinking of going towards the other side of the territory, possibly the southeast or northwest, to circle them?"

I gave my opinion, which Kaichou gave a nod at.

"That's exactly it...is what I want to say. But the enemy will predict a move such as that. So, he'll have his stronger servants at one, or both of these points. But at this moment in time, we can't exactly risk going dangerous and heading straight towards the southwest side, cutting through the middle. From his personality, he'll place one Knight and one Bishop on both northwest and southeast territories for a solid defence. No, make that he will send a Knight and Bishop to the northwest and a few Pawns and Bishop to the southeast. Yes, that is what I can gather."

I see, it makes sense. You make your strong Pawns and magical Bishop team up, to cover the place with restricted movement and make the Bishop and Knight go towards the place that has more free movement. I guess he's saving his Rooks for another time. Although, that begs the question...what is the other Pawns, Rooks, Queen and Knight going to do? It makes me think that it will be a disastrous situation if they show up.

Shinra-senpai then gave her opinion.

"Kaichou, the warehouse that's directly in the centre of the territories is the place we should occupy, correct? If we capture this part of the territory, then we could expand."

"Yes, I also believe the same Tsubaki." Kaichou agreed, circling the warehouse in the centre with her red pen. "First, we will have to capture the warehouse that houses electronics. Since its a big warehouse with lots of room, I am going to say...Zephyrdor will send his Knight and three Pawns."

Hmmmmm, yeah. From what I can tell, they do look like the big warehouse is in the middle. But it isn't like this place doesn't have giant patches of land. To the northwest, there's a large patch of land and few warehouses and factories. The southeast side however is packed with those warehouses and factories.

"His Knight...for that, would you also send Meguri-senpai?"

I gave my opinion, but Kaichou gave a shake of her head.

"No, I have my reasons for such a thing. I know what I am doing Makoto-san, please don't worry about it."

I gave a slight nod of my head and went silent. Kaichou knows what she is doing huh. Yes, it would make sense, since she is the leader. Kaichou will know what to do and what pieces she is going to be sending with her.

"...Reya, Tsubaki. Please set traps up around the warehouse of the toys. And also, take another map and mark their location. I will make a copy of it and hand it to everyone later."

"Yes Kaichou!"

"Understood Kaichou."

Kusaka-senpai and Shinra-senpai leave the room almost immediately, and for some reason, they had some weird looking box with them. Must have the traps inside or something. Well, hehe. I guess its time for such things.

"Everyone else shall be on standby until then. Also, Momo. Please set up illusions around our base and the warehouse near our location. Obviously, only making it a trap that reacts to the opposing team and the previously privately discussed course of action as well."

Hanakai-senpai bows her head towards Kaichou. Soon afterwards, Hanakai-senpai takes her leave. I don't think she is going to set the traps just yet, maybe afterwards. But like, there are three of us left...what do we do? Nothing?

"Kaichou, what do the rest of us do again? Nothing?"

"Right. Until the mission starts, you're on standby. Please try and remember what I have taught you during the training, and try and conserve your strength. Its a powerful asset and also a burden on yourself. Your stamina has gotten better, but it isn't almighty."

"Y-Yes, I understand Kaichou."

She nods and takes a sip of tea.

So, I guess this is it huh. We just wait, until the match starts. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing now. Kaichou, I know you've got a plan, but I don't know if I will be able to pull it off.

"Also, Makoto-san."

Kaichou got my attention so I faced her.

"Yes Kaichou?"

"While you might be the Queen of my group, don't forget that almost everyone has more battle experience, especially his Queen. If you come up against that person, don't combat her alone. She's too powerful for the current you. However, that doesn't mean you don't have an edge in this fight. You, are far more versatile than most of his peerage. They generally focus on one area, while you're skilled in multiple areas. You could say you are a Jack of all trades and are a Master of none...no, wait. That makes it sound bad. Please disregard that last comment of mine."

"I understand Kaichou. Also, I will definitely make you win! I will do my best for you! Don't worry! I will blow them all away with my new techniques!"

She let a beautiful smile grace her face and gave me a nod.

"Yes, I am counting on you Makoto-san. Do your best."

Alright Kaichou! I will make you win! I don't know how, but I will make you win, even if I have to take down every member of his peerage with my own hands! Yeah! I am so pumped right now! All shall lay down their lives before me! Ehehe. Never mind.

Ooh wait, what's that on the table...ooh, that might come in handy for me later on. Okay...those will do for me.

* * *

**[Later]**

"Okay, Makoto-san, Tsubaki. Once you enter the warehouse of electronics, it will be impossible to avoid combat. Move accordingly like we have previously discussed. That location is an important place and is apart of the larger strategy."

I nodded seriously while Shinra-senpai cleaned her glasses, matching the serious tone of Kaichou. Yes, I guess it makes sense, that we two go towards the centre. Meguri-senpai and her partner Kusaka-senpai gear up. Kusaka-senpai and Meguri-senpai smile.

"We'll be off then."

"Yes, this is good! We'll go!"

"Good luck!"

I gave them encouraging words and they nodded.

Then Yura-senpai also geared up. Yes, she is going alone, with Kaichou Ruruko-chan and Hanakai-senpai remaining behind for various reasons. From this formation, I can't see anything wrong with it.

Everyone was getting readied to leave, and before the first two could, Kaichou steps forward.

"Now, everyone. This is the match that is against Zephyrdor, who is said to be a powerhouse. However, with the strategies that I have given you, I am confident that if we all pull together, we shall succeed. Now then, go forth and show them the strength of Sitri!"

[Yes!]

Everyone leaves the factory after Kaichou's aspiring words.

Shinra-senpai and I run towards the warehouse of electronics and we spilt off from the others on the way.

We ran all the way towards the electronic warehouse. From the outside, I can't tell if anything is different. This place is absolute territory, that isn't anyone's yet. But for Kaichou's plan to succeed, we need to acquire it.

Fuku-Kaichou examined the exterior with sharpened eyes and made a hand gesture towards me. That finger movement means that someone is inside. She could tell, and I don't even know how. Maybe its warrior instincts or something.

We walked forward, and opened the door. The front door. There was no point trying to hide it, since they must be aware that we are here by now.

Once inside, I took note of the large interior, with the rows of shelves on the left hand and right hand side. They extended to about halfway in. The shelves have some televisions on the shelves...this is a electronics warehouse after all.

The rest, was open space, and the figures stood there, at the opposing end of the warehouse, with a cocky smirk on their faces.

"Hello, Pawn and Queen of Sona-sama."

A rowdy woman with shaggy brown hair said with a dirty smirk on her face. The woman has armour all over her body, and a sword at her hip. From the information Kaichou showed before, she is the Knight that excels in the area of power rather than speed but she's still pretty fast.

And as Kaichou predicted, three others are with her. The three consist of two girls that are of chinese decent apparently. The first one was in a chinese dress and had long flowing golden hair. The second one was a girl with red hair, and in a bun style at either side of her head. Finally, the last one was a young male with black hair and knuckle dusters on...guessing he's a hand to hand...uuu.

"Okay! Absorption Line! Lets go!"

I made the Absorption Line appear on my hand right away. Fuku-Kaichou got out her naginata and took a stance at the Knight girl who is smirking wildly, like a wildcat. Maybe she's from the jungle or something...?

"Tachibana-san, I shall defeat the Knight. That Knight is said to have skills that put her on the level of a Queen. So, the only natural conclusion is for me to fight against her. Please take out the Pawns."

I gave a nod towards my senior and adopted a battle stance. Shinra-senpai swung her naginata around, and pointed it towards the Knight who took out her sword and pointed it at Shinra-senpai.

"Ara, so my opponent is the Shinra Tsubaki-san huh. I heard your naginata skills are quite dangerous. If I'm not careful, I might get killed huh~? Well, I guess it doesn't matter right now. Come at me!"

With a slight movement, the Knight disappeared from sight! And at the same time, Shinra-senpai also disappeared from sight! W-Wow, she's fast! She can even keep up with the Knights speed even though she hasn't been promoted!

Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin!

Silver sparks filled the area, making it shine like stars. It was a beautiful thing, but the noises weren't beautiful. They were making clanging noises as the metals from the respective weapons clashed together.

D-Damn, I can't get involved with that! Fuku-Kaichou, I will leave that bitch to you. Knowing you senpai, I'm sure you'll kick that bitches ass. Also, you have your Sacred Gear, don't be afraid to get Sacred Gear happy.

I turned my attention to my opponents. They all have taken a battle position...damn, they all look like professionals. But don't count me out just yet! I'm the Queen and you're Pawns! I wont lose here!

"Hehehe~ So we get the weak Queen?"

The china dress girl said with a sneer.

I'm not weak, I'm strong bitch. How can she think something like that. I am not weak, anymore. I'm stronger than she might think I am. But ignoring that, the girl with the china dress took something out of her back...what she brought out was a staff...a metal staff and twirled it around in her hands.

"Hehehehe! I can't wait to fight you~"

The bun girl brought out something...knives. She has brought out knives, and held them between her fingers. So, she could either throw them or slash at me with them. She's going to be a dangerous opponent.

"Hmph, so we get the Loli Queen? Not bad to look at."

The male of the trio eyed me up, licking his lips softly. Sorry, but I'm not into guys, although I'm sure you have a wonderful personality...hehe, never mind. I have Koneko-chan to love!

"Hmph! Lets just fight!"

I made a bold move and ran forward at a fast pace. Due to the Knight trait of my Queen piece, I was faster than the average piece. So I was able to close the distance between me and the girl in the china dress easily.

"Take this!"

I went for a straight punch towards the girl, but she bent her body and avoided it! Ku! She's really fast! She span her metal pole around and thrusted it towards my abdomen.

"Ooh yeah!"

I moved my body left, it passing by my side easily. She swung it left, the direction I was going, but I fired a line upwards, wrapping around the steel beam above and pulled myself that way, avoiding the attack. Phew! That was a close call! That metal pole looks dangerous indeed!

"Don't think so!"

The girl with the knives threw them at my line, and it cut! Shit! I didn't think those knives were strong enough to cut my line so easily! I seriously need to strengthen my lines in the future!

I was falling to the ground, and the boy had jumped upwards, ready to punch the descending me straight away! His hand was coated in some aura, I think its demonic power! He's going to send demonic power straight to my body!

"Take this!"

He thrusted his fist at me, as he neared me. I caught his fist in my sights and twisted my body, making the fist go past me and I sent a kick towards him as I focused on the trait of the Rook! He threw up his arms in an X position, ready to defend my foot. He looked stunned as I kicked him away with my left foot!

The boy landed on the ground with a banging sound. A small crater was made due to the impact of the attack. But aside from a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth, he was fine.

"No! Knives resound! Hyaaa!"

The girl with the knives threw them at me again who is still descending to the ground.

I extended my wings and took flight, and avoided a set of knives thrown at me. She looked shocked that I could fly, in fact all of the Pawns looked shocked that I was able to fly. Well, haha!

"That wasn't apart of the information! She can fly!?"

I gave a shit eating grin towards the girl with knives as she readied her knives again.

"That's right, I can fly. I was taught by the Kaichou of the student council. Sorry, but this Queen isn't just a cute girl! And don't ever underestimate someone like me!"

I did a twirl in the air, and landed behind the Pawn girl with knives. I took a stance and narrowed my eyes at her. She faced me, and twirled the knives between her fingers.

"Ready for round two?"

I said with some confidence, but I didn't have time to be that confident. The girl with the knives threw three at me, the first one went past my head as I dodged it, barely missing my cheek. The second one was able to be hit away with my fist as I saw it coming. But the third one passed by my defences and embedded itself in my arm and then, it glowed...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Iyaaaaaaa!"

I was thrown back by a powerful explosion! My back hit the left side wall and I fell to the ground on my butt. Shit! I didn't know those things exploded! What a weird yet kind of awesome technique to have! Even then, it still hurts! What a trick to have!

My right arm bled a little. But thanks to the Rook trait of my Queen piece, I was able to avoid the worse case scenario and its still useable. Those knives...I wonder if they already have a spell on them, or she has activated the spell once it was in my arm...either way, its going to be a dangerous thing.

"Tachibana-san! You okay!?"

Shinra-senpai asked, as she parried the blade of the Knight. The Knights speed was gradually overwhelming Fuku-Kaichou. Even with the experience she has, the Knight seems to be just as experienced. If I don't do something, I could be left with four opponents on my own.

"Don't worry senpai! I'm fine! Just concentrate on your enemy!"

She gave a nod and knocked away the blade coming from the left. Fuku-Kaichou made a stab with her naginata, but it was batted away with the sword. Those two truly are equally matched, but since she's powered with the Knight piece, the wild woman Knight is going to be able to do faster movements...if only Fuku-Kaichou was able to promote here...it would give her an advantage as well. Even then, she's holding her own.

"Kukuku..."

The one who laughed creepily was the boy who was eyeing me up...I've never really had anyone of the opposite gender take notice of me before. Huh, strange. Well, I have my Koneko-chan so no man for me!

Seeing my arm, the girl with the knives laughed.

"Hahaha~ So, this is the Queen? What a weakling...Loli-chan."

I'm so sick of being called Loli-chan! Bitch! I swear! I'm out for blood!

I got into a fighting stance and readied myself for the fight. The girl with the metal pole ran forward and closed the distance between us. When she tried to do a slash with her pole from upwards, I dodged the attack by moving to the side. And I dodged the attacks coming from the left and right by moving backwards in a fluid motion.

"Geez! Why can't I hit you!?"

She made a frustrated face appear as the girl with the knives runs at me, and makes slashes at me! I jumped back, and avoided the sharp blades! But even then, she threw them at me!

"No!"

I had to shoot off black flames, to burn the knives away. I didn't want to use it straight away as it takes the most stamina. At this moment in time, I haven't lost much stamina but if I keep it up, I will lose too much and wont be able to complete the plan!

I landed on the ground and I didn't even have time to take a breath as the boy closed the distance. He thrusted his fist at me but I moved my head to the left, narrowly dodging the punch.

His fist continued to go until it hit the back wall. From the punch, the whole building shook! Ooh crap! And this guys really just a Pawn!? I can't believe something like that! Its took much for someone like me!

"Missed!"

I jumped back, and took off towards the stack of shelves. The three chased after me, throwing knives at me from the chinese girl with the buns. I made feints and dodged each of the blades.

I got to the right hand side of the shelves and ran inside, expecting them to follow after me.

"Don't underestimate me!"

The girl with the pole was able to catch up with me and made complicated attacks coming from all sides. I either dodged or parried the attacks with my fists. Thanks to my training, I was able to read her attack pattern.

She got angry and put more effort into the attacks on me. Even then, I was able to dodge and block her attacks, until she did something else entirely. Some kind of aura ran through the pole as she raised it up, along with her spirits.

"Hyaaa!"

Demonic power gathered in her pole, which she attacked me with. I ducked, and gracefully slipped under the shelf. Due to my size, it was easy to slip under the shelf. The girl looked at me, clicked her tongue and thrusted her pole through the hole of the shelf.

"Hyaaa!"

I grabbed the pole, and held it tightly in my hands.

"L-Let go!"

She struggled against me, but due to my superior strength as granted by my Rook trait of the Queen piece, she wasn't able to get her staff back!

"No!"

I took her weapon off her, and smashed the end of it right in her face! She cried and took several steps back! I took the pole out of the hole between the shelf and did a twirl on my heels.

"And this!"

BANG!

I kicked the shelf, and in turn the girl on the receiving end of the shelf, making them go backwards towards the wall, crashing against it! The girl released a cry of pain as she tried to push the shelf off her, but in doing that, the large televisions fell on the girl who had no choice but to take the televisions falling on her!

"Nooooooo!"

The girl with the buns rushed me, and slashed at me with the knives. I twirled the girls staff in my hands and parried the girls strikes! Yes! Thank you Meguri-senpai for teaching me how to use a weapon!

The girl growled and continued her assault on me, but somehow I was able to block all of the knife attacks with the pole! Each time the pole and knives hit, sparks flew off everywhere, but I'm glad they aren't exploding...I'm sure that she wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that.

"Even if there's a chance!"

The boy appeared beside me, and made a quick jab at me. I quickly reacted and blocked the attack with my left arm, and used the pole in my right hand to block the knife attacks! Damn, I've gotten better at fighting!

I dodged and blocked the attacks simultaneously from the Pawn boy and girl. It was inconceivable that I was able to do something like this. Either these guys are more praised than we originally thought, or that training really did do a world of good for me!

"Geez its not hitting! If we don't win against the Queen, Zephyrdor-sama surely will be angry at us!"

"Right, this girl is pissing me off now, even if she is an adorable Loli-chan~"

While the knife girl was angry, the guy was a mixture of angry and flirty. Sorry, I don't want you to hit on me, on anyway that could be interpreted. I'm just not into men. I shuddered and pushed back the knife girl, and smashed the pole right into her face!

"Iyaaaa!"

She cried and was blown away by the attack. I turned my attention to the boy, who was making quick jabs at me!

Bang! Bang!

He starts to attack from unpredictable angles and places! Wow! When I thought that I dodged his attack which he did by bending his arm, it came back again like a whip! This bastard is getting better and better!

His attacks are hitting me, but not doing considerable damage. Even then, if I continue getting hit by these attacks, I will be in terrible danger. I took the pole and swung it at him, but like a pro, he jumped back from the attack and then rushed me again.

BANG!

He delivered a heavy punch to my stomach! I spat out bile and was blown back, hitting just one shelf! My stomach was in pain, but I couldn't let this attack do me in! I will rise above this and take him out!

"Hyaaaaaa!"

That bun girl threw knives at me, but I knocked them away with the pole I stole from that girl. The boy came rushing at me and got above the downed me! He gathered demonic power in his fist, and thrusted it downwards at me!

"Kyaaa!"

I let out a cry and was able to move my body out of the way! Damn! That was really close! Another inch or so I would've been taken out of the game! Clearly, this boys power is on par with a Rook, in terms of striking ability. If Yura-senpai was here, then she would've been able to defend, but she isn't so I will just have to be the substitute.

Once the attack missed me, I grabbed the boys head at the back, and smashed his face right into the ground! It created a small shockwave, and I heard him cry out! Yeah! Take that!

"Get off!"

He batted my hand away, and lifted his head up.

His face was a bloody mess. Blood was coming from various parts from his face. I'm glad, I could do something like that. This is a game after all, and I am making sure that I don't lose to this person.

"Bitch!"

He spat out at me, as I jumped up. He tried to do a punch from the floor, but I skipped out of the way, and moved several paces away. He tried to stand up, but I moved closer to him, and kicked him in the side!

"Guwah!"

He spat out bile, and was flung back towards the girl with knives. Said girl doesn't look happy with me right now. She's got the knives out for me, hehe. And even her eyes look sharp like blades.

"You little Loli-sama! You are too small for this fight bitch!"

The girl with the knives sharpened her eyes, making an awful comment about my height and threw two knives at me. But once again, I made the knives get batted away with the girls pole!

"Maou! This girl has leveled up greatly!"

She complained, going towards the girl I had decked before with the shelf. She must be going to her aid, so she can help beat me. Well, if she has another weapon, bring it on I say.

"This is enough!"

While that was happening, the boy on the ground stood up, and rushed me. I made a defensive position, but he was able to get into my guard somehow and punched my arm! It sent me back a little, but I was able to readjusted my stance!

"Hey! Get off my pole you cow!"

The girl I had taken her pole from has recovered from my attack, albeit with marks on her body. She is weaponless right now...or that's what I thought. She pulled something from her back, which was just a small pole at first.

"Extend!"

Saying that, the pole turned into a larger one, making it the same size as my pole. Shit, there's three of them now, and all of their killing intent is solely on me. I need to end this soon or I will waste too much stamina on these weird peons alone...okay, I've got it.

"Get her!"

With the words of valour from the boy, all of them moved towards me!

"Crap!"

I cried and jumped upwards, landing on the top of the shelf. They all jumped upwards as I began to hop along the shelves! The girl with the knives threw some at me, but I dodged them.

"Stretch my line!"

I fired my line towards the enemies. All of the dodged it but it attached to something else. Perfect! Going according to plan! I just need to make two more lines, then my plan will be all ready to go!

"Time to die!"

The girl with the pole closed the distance, and swung her pole! Damn! She's faster than I thought she was!

Gin! Gin!

I brought up the pole I was holding and parried the girls attacks, pushing her away! She did a flip backwards and landed next to her friends. They then resumed to come at me as I ran away!

I fired two more lines, one directly behind me and one directly below me! Yes! Its all set now! All I need is to get them in position! But how am I going to do something like that...I need to think of a plan...

"Now you die!"

The girl with the knives threatened me and made suspicious movements. When I focused on her, she closed the distanced between us! Her knives swung at me, cutting the air as we went along!

Gin! Gin! Gin!

I warded off her attacks and pushed back that girl. She did a small twirl in the air and rushed me again! This time, I swung my weapon at her, knocking her off balance. But then the boy came from behind her, smashing his fist into my abdomen! I coughed up a little blood and was flung downwards!

BANG!

My body collided with the floor, and I coughed up some blood. Fucking hell! That bastard can really punch meanly! How can he hit me? I'm a girl! Isn't that abuse or something!? Koneko-chan! Some freak is hitting me for no reason! Uwaaaah!

"So, have you resigned yourself?"

All three of the jumped in front of me, and the bun girl gave me a sneer.

I lifted my body off the floor, wiping the blood from my mouth, and took out something from my pocket. I gave a smirk towards them all, as they sent me questioning looks.

"Has the fear made you relent?"

The boy smirked dangerously, and I gave a dangerous smirk as well. Seeing that smirk, they all made suspicious eyes towards me.

"Shinra-senpai! Now!"

"Right!"

We both put on the sunglasses I acquired beforehand and pulled on the lines! All of the televisions my lines were connected too were pulled in front of me, and lined up as they all realized what I was doing!

[Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

The Pawns and the Knight screamed and attempted to cover their eyes but they were too late as I gave a dazzling smile.

"Take this!"

I pumped magical power through my lines and made it go into the three televisions!

Shine!

[Kyaaaaaaa!]

The amazing light shined throughout the area! All of the enemies were blinded by the dazzling lights, and had to cover their eyes! Seeing this chance, both Shinra-senpai and I made our moves.

"Stay away! Stay away!"

The Knight declared, frightened of what's happening. Shinra-senpai closed the distance between herself and the Knight. The Knight in a futile effort tried to cut down Shinra-senpai by swinging her blade violently.

But senpai dodged the swings effortlessly and used her naginata to get within the girls guard. She stabbed all over the Knights body and then swung the dull side of the naginata towards the woman's face, smashing her straight into the wall!

At the same time, I closed the distance between myself and the three enemies. Since the boy is the most dangerous I have to get rid of him first, while keeping the other two out of the way.

BANG! BANG!

""Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""

I punched both of the girls away with black flamed enhanced fists! I also used Shadow Prison to restraint their movements for the moment! That will keep them busy for the moment! I need them out of the way, so stay away you bitches! I have to take care of the male player here!

"Here I come!"

I turned my attention back to the Pawn boy who is still trying to recover from the bright shining light. I moved forward, black flames gathering around my fists. I got to him, and began my assault on him.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

I did loads of different punches and kicks towards the young man. He let out sharp wails from my punches and kicks as he tried to block my attacks, but since he couldn't see, he wasn't able to effectively block my attacks.

"Here's the Makoto-chan uppercut!"

BANG!

My fist collided with his face in an uppercut, sending him upwards.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He let out a sharp scream of pain. His face was even more bloody than before.

I jumped upwards, following him. He tried to fight against me, by swinging his arms around rapidly, but wasn't able to see me. I got above him and he, still unable to see wasn't aware that I brought up my leg, in an axe-kick stance.

"Demonic Kick of Rage!"

DON!

The horrible sound rang out as my foot smashed into the back of that guys head. He was sent towards the ground, and I saw the light leave his eyes. He was already unconscious since my foot hit his head.

I landed on the ground, and saw his body light up...then disappear.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Pawn retires.]

With the confirmation from Grayfia-san, I cheered internally. I won against one! I beat him! Yay for me! I actually beat one Kaichou! I know it was a Pawn and I'm a Queen, but that guy had skills above my own!

While I was reveling in my victory, the two girl Pawns recovered, getting out of my Shadow Prison and the Knight did as well. So...the Knight is tougher than originally thought huh. Shinra-senpai did a good assault on her, but she still remains. I guess, Shinra-senpai might have to use her Sacred Gear after all. But when's the best time to use it...? Shinra-senpai, I'll leave the Knight to you.

"Y-You bitch!"

"How dare you take him out!?"

Both girls roared at me. However, I wasn't too concerned about their shouts. I was concerned about something else though. The Knight had renewed her stance and charged for senpai, going faster than before!

"I'm from the House of Glaysa-Labolas! I wont lose to a mere Pawn!"

The girl swung wildly, creating large sparks throughout this whole warehouse. Shinra-senpai was getting pushed back, but somehow managed to also hold her own as well. Senpai...I need to do something...

"If your attention is on her, then you'll die!"

The girl with the pole got close to me, and made complicated attacks. I picked up the pole I had dropped before and swung at her, repelling her assault on me. She's good, but she's not Meguri-senpai's level of weapon handling.

"Die bitch!"

The knife girl charged at me as well, attacking me with renewed strength! Both attacks against me where getting parried by my staff! Even though they were both attacking me, I couldn't help but notice that Shinra-senpai and Meguri-senpai were both better than this. They were stronger at weapons fighting than this. These girls, are simply not good enough!

"I've had to deal with worse than this ladies!"

BANG!

"Kyaaaa!"

I cracked the girl with the pole across the jaw, sending her backwards, crashing against the remaining shelves. The girl with the knives growled and slashed at me from unpredictable places, using unpredictable movements!

BANG!

"Guwah!"

Fortunately, I was able to deliver a powerful kick to her abdomen, sending her away from me! She skidded on the floor, before coming to a full stop at around the centre of the warehouse.

Both of the girls were bleeding, and their bodies were really battered, but they still resolved themselves and willed their bodies to move. Even if the girl with the pole fell to the floor due to being in pain, she still tried to move.

As for the knife girl...

"BITCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCH!"

She stood up, and produced many knives! Shit! They are all floating around her as well! I count at least...15 knives! If they all stab me, then they'll explode and retire me from the game!

I can't have that happen to me! She's going for a last ditch effort attack huh! Wh-What a thing! Maybe she's been pushed too far, but I can see in her eyes that she's doing it for her King. I can relate, knife girl, I really can.

"TAKE BARRAGE OF HELL!"

All the knives are shot at me! Crap! Those things are going to make me retire! I just know it! What can I do...I've got it! Yes! I know that I can't dodge them but I do have an alternative method!

"Stretch my line!"

I shot off my line towards the pole girl! She tried to dodge it, but I used Shadow Prison to make her movements sealed! Even if only for a moment! This will do it! The line wrapped around her neck, and tightened.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Pull!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I yanked her towards me so fast that I'm sure it made her feel sick! The knives neared me, so I gripped the girl by the body and twisted her to face me. She looked at me with pleading eyes, knowing what I'm going to do, but I couldn't stop now.

"Sorry!"

BANG!

I kicked her towards all the flying knives that are going for me! She cried as she neared the knives!

STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!

All of the knives impaled the woman's body and they all gave off a dazzling light. Yes, I knew this light well. It happened when she was used the knife on me before. I was hoping they were automatic...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

At the same time the large explosion rang out throughout the area, the girls body lights up. She's disappearing from the Rating Game.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Knife girl screamed as her friend disappeared. She obviously wasn't happy about the outcome of the fight, but this is a Rating Game, and if you aren't ready to accept the losses, then don't bother fighting.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

With the confirmation from Grayfia-san, the Pawn girl disappeared.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

At the same time, Knight girl swings her sword at senpai, who repelled her blade. The woman was pissed off and her eyes showed the colour of hatred. And even though senpai is a Pawn, she's been able to hold off the Knight...something that's expected from my senpai!

"You've got some good skills, Pawn of Sitri. But, I'm not going to lose to you!"

The girl lifted up her sword, and a power gathered around it. The blade shone with the colours of the rainbow, and surrounded the blade fully. The power from the blade was something extreme. Even from here, I knew that the blade was going to cut down senpai if she wasn't careful!

Seeing the blade, senpai let a small smirk appear on her face.

"You are mental, aren't you!? I'm going to kill you now!"

Shinra-senpai didn't reply to the woman Knight and instead got into a battle stance.

The woman narrowed her eyes, and brought the sword above her head.

"I'm from the House of Glaysa-Labolas! I wont lose to you Shinra Tsubaki!"

Making such a cry, she brought down the sword with the intent to kill!

Senpai stood strong, and something appeared in front of her.

"Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice."

A huge ornamented mirror appeared in front of Shinra-senpai!

Even seeing the mirror, the woman continued attacking senpai with the sword of rainbow colour, which was leaking a large amount of demonic power. At the instant the sword destroyed the mirror...

Zuooooooooooooooooon!

The attacked was reflected back, and hit her with twice the strength! The woman was blown back by the attack! The woman's body lights up almost instantly due to the returned attack. Possibly because of the damage she received before, she was retiring.

She skidded across the ground, until she crashed against the wall. Her body was beaten and broken. Blood poured out of her like someone had tipped out a cup of water.

Shinra-senpai released a breath.

"When the mirror is destroyed, the impact is doubled and returned to the opponent. ...I was waiting for you to use your strongest attack. It was a mistake to use your special move on me, who is a counter type user."

The woman laughed to herself as she was disappearing and she was smiling as well despite being in extreme amounts of pain.

"Truly, it was my mistake this time. Pawn of Sitri, I acknowledge you to be the stronger between us this time."

With that, she disappeared from the field.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Knight retires.]

Yeah! We've taken out three of them now! Only one remains, and that's the...

Knife girl.

She's the only one who's left here. And she knows that she is outmatched. Even then, she raised her hand, and held some knives tightly between her fingers. She was on the floor, and her tears mixed with her blood, but that didn't stop her from throwing the knives at me.

"I'm sorry, but I need to make you retire now."

I apologized with a bow of my head as I knocked the first wave of knives away from me.

She glared at me, and ran her knives over her fingers.

"N-No!"

I walked towards the knife girl as she threw some knives at me. Compared to before, these were weak. I was able to bat them away with the staff easily. It was something like swatting flies now.

When I got close, she cried heavy tears.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU!?"

I adopted a smirk, and gathered black flames by my fist.

"Darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream~"

BANG!

As soon as I sung it out, I nailed my black flamed enhanced fist into her stomach. Her body smashed into the ground and made a large crater. She spat up the contents of her stomach and her eyes turned from with light, to no light at all.

Her body lit up with the retiring lights and she disappeared from this place.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

"Yay!"

I cheered happily and walked over to Shinra-senpai. Shinra-senpai relaxed her stance. As I was about to speak, she put a hand to her ear, where the transceiver is and gave a bow of her head.

"Kaichou, the warehouse is secure. I repeat, warehouse is secure."

She conveyed information to Kaichou huh. I should've thought of that as I'm her Queen after all.

[That's good to hear. Tsubaki, Makoto-san. Its time to move onto phase two of the plan.]

""Yes Kaichou!""

We cheered and looked at one another. I held out my open palm for a high five, but she stared at me with interest. Ehehe, Fuku-Kaichou...you do know what this is right?

"What are you doing exactly?"

When she made that comment, I bowed my head with teary eyes. I can't believe she doesn't know what it means. Does she not get out that often? Even then, it should be obvious what it means.

"Its...a sign of...ugh, just slap my hand please! As the Queen, I command you or something!"

Doing as I asked, we slapped one another's hands. I smiled at her, and a small little smile graced her face as well. I thought that it was a little cute, seeing such a thing from Fuku-Kaichou.

Hmmmm, I might keep this pole for this fight. Its come in handy before, and maybe it will again in the future.

"Tachibana-san, your skills have improved rapidly."

Fuku-Kaichou gave a nice comment.

"T-Thank you senpai. I, just want Kaichou to win after all. I trained and trained for her, I don't want her to lose this fight. It means too much to Kaichou, so I will see this through till the end."

Hearing that, Fuku-Kaichou gained a sincere smile.

"I'm glad, you're the Queen of the Sitri group. This is what this group needs right now."

I smiled and looked towards the door.

"Well, I guess we should move onto the next stage of the plan..."

[Sona-sama's one Pawn, retires. Zephyrdor-sama's one Bishop, retires.]

A shocked announcement was heard! D-Did she say...Kaichou's Pawn has been retired? It could be either Ruruko-chan or Kusaka-senpai. One of them has retired from this place...Shinra-senpai is with me so it isn't her...who was it?

I balled my fists in anger and growled a little. I...I can't believe we've heard such a thing. Our friend and ally has retired from the game, but so has an enemy...we need to continue onwards...even if that's unfavourable...

"Tachibana-san, we might've heard such an announcement but we need to continue fighting."

Shinra-senpai said it as the voice of reason. I of course knew she was right, but it still didn't mean that I wasn't pissed off about the thing. Its just something that has me really angry right now. But I need to continue onwards, to fight for Kaichou.

"Lets go, Tachibana-san."

Shinra-senpai turned towards the exit, and began walking at a brisk pace. I resolved myself and caught up to her, walking next to her. We have the advantage so far, but this fight...has truly just begun.

* * *

**End chapter! The Rating Game has started! I hope you all enjoyed this part and wait for the conclusion of the fight! Until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Vali (fem), Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Moka, Enju.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Moka.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, and welcome to the conclusion of the fight!**

**Dragon rider; Not a problem. Ooh I see. If its for Ise...then I don't think he needs such a thing considering he's got lots of power already in the main story. If its for Makoto, then I can at least hear you out.**

**Thekitsune95; Well, I am glad that you stuck to it, and I am glad you like it! Hehe, I'm sure Meguri would like such a thing to happen~ And as for Rias, she certainly will be getting some kind of punishment later on for what she does hehe.**

**Harem Master123; Thank you! And yeah, some people have suggested such a thing. I will do in the future.**

**Chaosrin; Aah, thank you. Well, its because she's naturally shy and insecure. In future, she will become less shy, but for the time being, she will doubt herself. Well, she will be doing things like that in future chapters. Yeah, she's a stealer of weapons haha! That noise just means weapons clashing together. Its used in the light novel, and I like it so I use it sometimes. And for a suidide attack, she doesn't know any yet, but it might happen in the future.**

**Guest; I'm glad you like it! And I will!**

**Absoluterule; I thank you. I do hope I am capturing what she is thinking and feeling accurately. And thank you. I do try my best after all!**

**Jugar38; Aah, thank you very much. I am glad that you took the time to read and like it! And again, thank you!**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to end the Rating Game!**

* * *

**Sona vs Zephyrdor part 2!**

I couldn't believe what I had heard. A Pawn was taken out, and I couldn't know which one it was, until I go and find out myself. Or Kaichou tells us. But I don't think it was Ruruko-chan. She should be with Kaichou right now...right? Or was she sent on another mission that I'm not aware of? It could be one of those things...or maybe its Kusaka-senpai. But she should be with Meguri-senpai right now, fighting the enemy. So...was the Bishop really able to take out the Pawn Kusaka-senpai? It was inconceivable, to even begin to imagine what that was.

I closed my eyes, as we exited the warehouse. We won against our opponents, but we lost one as well. In terms of fighting advantage...I believe they still had the upper hand. For one, the Queen hasn't revealed herself yet. And they know that I'm not up to spec with the enemy Queen.

To be honest, I don't even know what enemies I am up to spec with. There's the Queen, who is pretty much something I can't fight. Then there are the Pawns. They seem to be strong, but I used my head to beat them.

Then there's the Knight I'm sure Meguri-senpai is engaging right about now. If she is taking this long, then that means she is going to be fighting for even a longer time than now. I wonder what the Rooks are going to be doing...? As for the other Bishop and the remaining Pawns...I can't even begin to know what their movements are.

At least we've taken out three Pawns, one Knight and now one Bishop. That only left him with 5 Pawns, one Knight, two Rooks, one Bishop and finally his Queen and him. We have our one Knight, one Rook, two Pawns, one Bishop, me the Queen and Kaichou for a total of seven opponents vs eleven opponents. Okay, that's good...I think! We'll just have to beat out the remaining members!

With this pole I stole, I faced Shinra-senpai with a determined face.

"What do we do now senpai?"

Even though I'm the Queen, I had to get advice from my senior Devil. I know that I should be the one people come to for advice. But right now, I need to rely on my senior Devil. Maybe in the future, when I've had time to grow into my role as the Queen, I shall be able to give better advice. For now, Shinra-senpai is the one I will look to for advice.

"Allow me to check. Even I don't know what to do at this point, although I have some theories on the matter."

I could only mentally agree with her. I have some ideas, but Kaichou is the one who is in charge, so she would be able to come up with an effect plan. Yeah, senpai will come up with the best plan ever!

Fuku-Kaichou raises a hand to her ear, and lets out a small breath.

"Kaichou, our formation has lost a single piece. What are you orders?"

Duh! Why didn't I think about going to Kaichou for advice!? I'm so stupid sometimes. But that fight back there...man was that exhilarating! It was like life was passing before my eyes and I saw what happened to me before! I was even able to beat peerage members who had more experience than I did.

[Makoto-san, Tsubaki. The one who was taken out was the Pawn, Reya. According to Tomoe, the Bishop did a self sacrifice as Reya was getting the edge up on the Bishop. Now Tomoe is fighting the enemy Knight with two Pawns and one Rook as backup. Orders are for Makoto-san and Ruruko to aid Tomoe, and Tsubaki to start the next phase of the plan.]

""Yes Kaichou!""

We responded, then the connection was cut. So, I'm going to go and help Meguri-senpai with Ruruko-chan aiding me and Fuku-Kaichou has the next part of the plan to complete. I understand. Yes, its about time that we start.

I looked at Fuku-Kaichou who gave me a nod.

"Tachibana-san, you're going to have a fight ahead of you. During the fight in that warehouse, your performance was top notch. However, the battles ahead will be tough. Please move with caution."

"Yes Fuku-Kaichou. Please be careful."

We nod at one another and split off. My objective was the northwest where Meguri-senpai was. There's no way I can be slow now. So, using my Knights speed, I rushed fast towards my target.

Please hold on Meguri-senpai! I will come and help you fight! Even though you're experienced, I don't know if you'll be able to fight against a Knight, Rook and two Pawns. A Knight is enough for another Knight. But to fight against two Pawns and a Rook as well.

Lets just say that if I had fought a Knight, Rook and two Pawns from the get go, I would've lost. So its a credit that Meguri-senpai is able to hold off the opponents like that. Yeah, she might be creepy sometimes, but she's the dependable Knight-senpai that I can of admire when she's fighting. When she's being creepy senpai, that's when I don't get along with her.

* * *

Along the way, I catch sights of Ruruko-chan and meet up with her.

"Makoto-chan!"

"Ruruko-chan!"

A meeting between friends...or whatever we are now. She took a hold of my hand and gave a joyous smile. It was obvious that she was happy to see me. She looked me over to see if I was okay.

"Makoto-chan, I'm so glad you're safe. When I heard the announcement for Kusaka-senpai, I was frantic about you. But you're safe, so I'm glad. Makoto-chan, don't retire. You have to stay until the end."

"Hehe, you too. Stay until the end, with me."

"Right!"

She agreed. I gave a big nod and looked towards the location Meguri-senpai is. She needs us. So, while grasping my Ruruko-chan's hand, we ran together in perfect unison.

We ran and ran, until we reached the place where Meguri-senpai was. The area was that of open space. It had very few buildings, the most prominent being the one directed to the east of them. There were a few smaller buildings around, but they weren't nearly as big as the warehouse I was in for my first fight.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

From what I saw, I was stunned that Meguri-senpai hadn't retired yet. Because a male Knight is attacking her with a sharp sword. While twin goblin like Devils (who I presume to be the Pawns) use hand to hand against her, and finally the female Rook has on fighting gloves, trying to earn a direct hit on my senpai. All of them are attacking our Knight-senpai! She can't handle too many of them!

But what to do? I could take the Rook, and Ruruko-chan could fight the Pawns while Meguri-senpai takes the Knight. Or I could attack the Knight, with Meguri-senpai dispatching the Pawns and Ruruko-chan could distract the Rook. Or maybe I could fight the Rook, Ruruko-chan attacks the Knight and Meguri-senpai could take care of the Pawns.

There are so many options and I don't know which is the best option is. All of them are good in my opinion, but which is going to be suited to each fighter we have here...ehehehe, what would Kaichou do right about now...? She wouldn't be second guessing herself right now, I know that...but I don't know what she would do...senpai...what do you think we should do...?

"Makoto-chan, I will take the Rook, you take the two Pawns and leave the Knight to senpai."

She said something so reckless all of a sudden? She wants to fight the Rook and me take the Pawns? Aren't I the Queen? Shouldn't I be giving the orders? Then again, she's the senior between us. Everyone, until we get a new member is the senior between me and that person. Uwah, I wish Koneko-chan was here, she'd give me some kind of hope. She'd tell me that I'm being stupid and this is the only logical way.

"Y-You want to take the Rook? On your own? Are you sure?"

I asked, very surprised and in concern. I'd rather not see her retire from this place.

She nodded at me, and gave a bright smile.

"Yes. I know the Rook is stronger than I am, but I am more agile than the Rook. If anything, I can at least keep the Rook busy until you or Meguri-senpai steps in and gives me a helping hand. Either way, we have to do something before they get Meguri-senpai. I doubt even Shinra-senpai would be able to take care of all of them if we lose senpai here."

I know she's right, but she is going to face a Rook. I am skeptical at best. Its going to be dangerous. But I know that I am not as strong as a Rook, at least not yet. And Ruruko-chan is more agile than I am. My strongest trait is the Bishop, while Knight is the second one, and Rook being my weakest. Although with the training, I know how to use all of the traits. But Ruruko-chan isn't a Queen, and she can't promote here, as this isn't enemy territory. Right now, she doesn't have any enhancements...but even then, she's willing to fight the Rook, a powerful piece...

While I was hesitating, Ruruko-chan broke hands with me and dashed forward on her long legs. She ran fast at the Rook, and when closing the distance, she brought up her leg and made a wide kick!

"The first attack is the best!"

BANG!

"Guwah!"

Her foot nailed in the side of the Rooks head, sending her backwards slightly. The Rook was in a daze, but Ruruko-chan wasted no time in going for the offensive. Ruruko-chan sent a flurry of punches and kicks towards the enemy Rook. Still in her hazy state, she didn't have a chance as Ruruko-chan hit her multiple times, knocking the Rook off balance.

"Hyaa!"

Ruruko-chan cried, and did a sweep kick, knocking the off balancing Rook off her feet. While falling, Ruruko-chan twirled around, and gathered a nice flowing strength on her foot, using the spin to put more pressure into the kick. When eventually reaching her target, Ruruko-chan smashed her foot right in the opponents stomach!

"Gwah!"

The Rook spat out bile and was sent backwards, until her body was stopped by a building! Even though this area hasn't gotten many buildings, it has enough to make a semi circle.

W-Whoa, go super girl! I didn't know Ruruko-chan was actually that strong! She really is good at hand to hand! But, I know that Yura-senpai is even better than her. I'm glad to have both of them on the peerage!

"A surprise attack!"

One of the goblin Pawns shouted out. He was wearing a red shirt, the other is wearing a blue. The other Pawn looked at me as I gave a sheepish smile. Eheheh, great, now I'm going to be fighting with the Pawns.

"Hmmmm. So The Shy Loli Girl has appeared huh~?"

Senpai smirked at me, licking her lips with a cloudy expression in her eyes.

I just died a little inside then. She actually called me something like that. I can't believe something like that. Is she trying to make a mockery of me or something? Even the enemies are laughing at me senpai...

"S-Shy Loli Girl!? Hahaha! That fits her!"

The red shirt laughed at me as if he heard something funny. I don't find it funny if I'm honest. It kind of hurts my feelings. Koneko-chan, people are picking on me again for no reason other than to pick on me like always.

"I-Ignoring that! I'm the Queen Tachibana Makoto! Pleased to meet you!"

Even if their King is a prick, I still bowed as its only common courtesy.

The Pawns regarded me then got into fighting forms. For twins, they must be able to work in perfect harmony. Maybe even better than the Pawns I was fighting just before. I also got into a fighting form, ready to take the Pawns on myself.

Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin!

Before I could though, I saw that sparks were going off around the area. I can't even see who did it, but the presences of Meguri-senpai and the Knight have vanished, so I can only presume that those two Knights have begun the fight!

From what I remember, this Knight is the one who focuses on speed. But that's also true for our Knight, and Meguri-senpai is our fastest player. If anyone is going to be able to beat the Knight, then its going to be her. Yeah, I can leave the Knight to Meguri-senpai, as she is the best fighter in our presence, way better than I am.

DON! DON! DON! DON!

The Rook launches powerful punches at the nimble Ruruko-chan, but she's able to dodge it. Thanks to Ruruko-chan's smaller frame, the Rook is having a hard time delivering a powerful attack on her. The Rook tries a flurry of kicks at Ruruko-chan, but said girl jumps away, avoiding the powerful kicks of the Rook.

"Hey, Queen-chan. Are the rumours true?"

The blue shirt Pawn questioned, eyeing me up. I felt danger to my body so I raised my small fists in defence of the enemy.

"Is what true?"

"That you're in a yuri yuri relationship with Gremory's Rook?"

I cocked up an eyebrow.

"So what if I am?"

I was suspicious. If he's going to say anything about it then he's going to get extra terminated. I am not having anyone pick on Koneko-chan, as she hasn't done anything, and she isn't getting bullied. I will seriously kick the crap out of this person! Koneko-chan is a beautiful soul!

Hearing that, the red shirt twitched his upper body.

"Then its hot! Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! Two girls doing things~!"

"Yes yes~! It would be the best~!"

Ugh, I've got yuri fanboys in my midst. It makes sense though, if you think about it. I'm sure males like watching girls do things with one another. As long as no one ever asks to watch...I would be quite upset about something like that. If Ise-senpai asks, then I'm sure Koneko-chan will hit him, hehe. I don't even know anymore Devils, that are male beyond him...and Zephyrdor and that's because he is...ooh wait, that freak Raiser as well. I unfortunately know him.

"P-Please just fight me already! I am already having a bad day!"

I released a breath, and shook my head.

"We're opponents who are the strongest!"

"Our teamwork is too superb!"

I swung the pole around and pointed it at the Pawn boys. The Pawn boys took up arms and rushed me, from both sides! Unlike the Pawns I fought before, these two seem to have better team work!

They are doing zigzags in front of me, and I can't tell which one is where! If I catch the sight of red, its replaced with blue instantly. Then its the same for the reverse as well. All of it is hard to capture with my eyes!

Bang! Bang!

I received a blow to my stomach and head at the same time! D-Damn! That was fast! I wasn't even able to block. I was knocked away, but only a few steps. Shit! If I'm not careful, they might be able to take me out!

"Hya!"

The red shirt appeared in front of me so I threw up the pole, blocking his attack, but when I noticed the blue one coming for me, it was too late. By that time, I had received a blow to my calf, sending searing pain to run throughout that section of my body.

Shit, that hurt like a bitch! Why am I the only one that's getting hit!? Ruruko-chan is able to avoid the slow moving Rook, and the Knights are clanging their metal weapons together in glorious fury!

I swung my pole at that Pawn, but he did a back flip, avoiding it flawlessly. I turned to the red shirt Pawn and swung my weapon violently, in an attempt to catch him off guard. I didn't have a plan when swinging, I just wanted to catch him off guard.

However, that didn't work as well as I planned, as the boy was able to evade all of my attacks. Clearly, these two are better than the last Pawns I fought. The other Pawn charges me, going faster than I could see.

Out of my peripheral, I caught the sight of blue, so I swung my weapon that way! Out of some miracle, my weapon was able to block the kick. Only then, did I realize that he was only the distraction.

BANG!

"Iyaaa!"

I was punched in my face, making my nose feel like it was broken! Because of the pain, the other Pawn I had warded off was able to break through my guard and landed a heavy punch to my chest!

As a consequence to that, my chest felt like it was broken as well! I was struggling to breath, but fortunately, I was able to use my Rook defences to lessen the impact. If Ruruko-chan took that then...she would've retired, I know it.

But she's fighting the Rook. If she is able to dodge, then that's great. If she receives an attack like I did, then she's going to retire. We're already outnumbered. We can't let them take more pieces with them. We need to do something...we need to fight all of these enemies...but if I can't even land an attack on them...

"Makoto-chan! Shit!"

When Meguri-senpai sees my condition, she slashes more vigorously so she can defeat her opponent more quickly. Ruruko-chan also sees me like this, but she couldn't do more than give minor injuries on the Rook. The Rook is able to scrape Ruruko-chan's body slightly, but it didn't do anything more than knock her off balance. Fortunately, Ruruko-chan dodged the incoming punch from the Rook!

"Aye aye! There's no sleeping on the job!"

The blue shirt and red shirt once again went into a zigzag pattern around my body. When I tried firing black flames, they were able to avoid it. If Meguri-senpai was free, I'm sure they would be able to keep up with this level of speed! But for me, its quite impossible!

The red shirt went on the offensive again. I barely had time to block the attack, and the blue shirt came after me, and did a number of punches at me! While they are together, they are strong. But if they were to separate...even then, I don't know how I would get them away...

To get them away, I need to...do something about their...footing? If only I knew some ice demonic power. I know enough to shoot off ice shards, but not enough to do something like this, to freeze the entire area.

Okay! There's no time to be down about it! I will just have to do something about this!

One of the Pawns neared me, so I twirled the pole around me, and made a wide swing. The Pawn did a back flip, but I gave chase! I coated my fist in black flames, aiming for his body!

Since he was in mid flip, he didn't have time to react to me. When my fist neared, I was cheering inside thinking I had landed an attack...

"No way!"

That bastard twin of his appeared, and landed a blow on my stomach! I was forced to jump away as he sent punches my way! I did however send off some black flames towards the bastard. He however dispelled them with a shockwave created from his fists!

So, he can also do things like that huh. Before, it did feel like their fists were stronger than normal...maybe they are able to amplify their striking power similar to how I am able to do it with my black flames.

Right, so I have to avoid the fists and watch both of their movements...ooh come on! Give me a break please! I am trying to do something here! If it makes me feel like I am going to die then...ugh, I don't even know what's going to happen! No! I need to come up with a solution to this without wasting too much energy!

"Take this!"

Before I realized it, the red shirt appeared in front of me. I jumped high, missing the attack. It was a close call, but when his fist went forward, the shockwave from it destroyed the building behind me! That could've been me! Did he intend to do a final attack against me!?

Ignoring the reason, I did a flip in the air, getting out my Devil wings to aid me, and brought down my heel on the top of that bastards head!

"Move!"

...Or so I thought. Before my foot made contact, the opposing Pawn used his twin and made him push him out of the way, then jump backwards! They both had to go in different ways as my foot continued, until it broke the ground into large chunks! The ground was literally torn around me!

Wait, I can use this. They have been forced to separate, and if that's the case, they are only half effective. Being able to handle one, might be the trick here. I could keep one busy...okay, I've got a plan!

Using the opportunity that they unknowingly gave me, I grabbed two of the large chunks, using the trait of the Rook to lift them up and threw them at the places the Pawns were escaping!

"Crap!"

"Shit!"

Both of the Pawns saw the attacks coming so naturally they avoided the large patches of concrete! It was to be expected, but they don't know what I have in store for them just yet!

I turned to the red shirt Pawn and the ground around him started to turn black. Shadowy hands emerged as he was none the wiser.

"Shadow Prison!"

He opened his eyes wide and tried to get away from the shadows. I however shot out some black flames, blocking his path! The shadows wrap around the enemy Pawns legs, holding him in place!

"C-Crap! Get off!"

He tried to hit the shadows off, but they were proving to be too effective against him. I've learned how to channel the power of the Rook through that Sacred Gear, strengthening their hold on the target! Its like a Rook is holding him down right now!

With him taken care of for the time being, I returned my focus on the other Pawn. That Pawn regarded me, then growled at me as if I had done something wrong.

"You bitch! Let him go!"

Fuu, he wants me to let him go huh. Yeah, I'm not stupid, you know? If someone is going to come at me, then I am going to defend myself from you. I got out my stolen weapon and dashed at the Pawn!

"No! I wont!"

I got towards him, and thrusted my pole forward. He bent his body to avoid and sent a fist at me. I twirled and dodged the attack. I spun the pole and came from above, bringing the pole downwards.

The Pawn evades by side stepping and brings up his fist. He went for an attack on my stomach, but I put the black flames near my stomach, anticipating that attack. He threw his arm backwards, in fear of getting burned by the cursed flames.

BANG!

"Kyaaa!"

I used the distraction to do a heavy attack on the Pawn, smashing my foot right into his jaw, sending him upwards. The Pawn was floated into the air, but I wasn't done yet. I grabbed him by the foot, and swung him around, until I threw him into the ground, making the earth crack around us!

He spat up bile, and kicked me in the arm, forcing me to let go of him. Using that opportunity, he shot up, gathered an aura in his fist and landed another attack on me! Due to the force of the attack, I was blown backwards, until my back collided with another building.

CRASH!

"Oooh crap!"

The building behind me collapsed, because of the force that I was blasted into it. I had to quickly run away, in fear of not being caught up in something like that. I can't suffer another attack like that. If I do, I don't know what I'm going to do.

* * *

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Bishop, retires.]

With the announcement from Grayfia-san, I was renewed with strength! We have beaten another one of their team, and it was the other Bishop! Yes, that's good, going according to Kaichou's plan. The others in the area the Bishop should've been...yes. That's right. We need to finish this now, Kaichou's last step is something we can't mess up on now.

"Tch! They took out the Bishop!"

"No way! Onee-san got taken out!"

The Pawn boys complained. I was feeling the effects of the punch I was delivered. It was something I didn't even know would hurt so bad. But I can continue on. I have to continue. Kaichou is counting on me.

[Makoto-san, Ruruko, Tomoe. Momo, is in position with Tsubasa on the way and Tsubaki is already completing her part of the plan. Makoto-san, you need to head to the rendezvous point as soon as possible. I repeat, head to the rendezvous point as soon as possible.]

She wants me to head to the point...but I can't leave them here high and dry. I shared a look with Meguri-senpai and Ruruko-chan. They clearly knew what needs to happen. I need to start the last part of the plan, and so do they. If we don't...Kaichou's plans would have been for nothing.

No! I wont let them be for nothing! I promised myself that Kaichou would win today. I promised myself that I wouldn't let them be wasted, her plans I mean. She planned these while having a heart full of feelings, and a head as clear as the nights sky.

"Understood Kaichou."

I mumbled, eyeing up my opponents. Both of my comrades here were also mumbling something similar to myself. These two need to get retired, right away. I shall not lose to these two boys. For one, they think its okay to think about me being in a yuri relationship, when it isn't! They shouldn't think about me and Koneko-chan at all! Perverts!

"Shit! Everyone! We need to beat these losers!"

The Knight screamed, swinging his weapon more violently than before. The weapon was literally going faster than I could even comprehend, but my senpai was able to fend him off, albeit barely. The sparks were flooding the area, making the area seem like a bonfire is going off right about now. If this continues...senpai might retire...

Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin!

"Come on! Come on Knight of Sitri! Use your best skills against me! Come oooooooooon!"

The Knight was screaming like a madman. He was literally baiting senpai into fighting without skill. But that's not senpai's style. Even under this rigid atmosphere, those baiting words didn't effect senpai in the slightest.

"Hmph, as if I would lose here!"

Senpai's vigorous strikes became more and more violent. The metal clanging was something that was above my comprehension. They met in the middle, and had a struggle. Senpai and the Knight were pushing against one another, not one of them were yielding to the other.

That fight seems to be something I can't get involved with at all...

BANG!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Along with a horrible noise, Ruruko-chan screamed! When I looked, Ruruko-chan was on the floor, and her arm...it looked like it was dislocated! It was even bleeding! Did that Rook bitch do that to her!? But, she isn't retiring...we need to get that Rook away from the Pawn right now!

She was attacked, and the Rook was nearing her! If she is taken out now, then I'm going to be left with three opponents. Two Pawns and a Rook. I'm already having trouble with the Pawns. If the Rook is added, then there wont be a doubt in my mind that I am going to be retired from this place...I need to go and help Ruruko-chan!

"Hey! Over here!"

The Pawn boys (the other broke my Shadow Prison) rushed me, doing their usual routine! They were coming from everywhere, in an attempt to overwhelm me with their speeds and their strengths!

"Don't think so!"

This time however, I rushed Ruruko-chan and made a wall of black flames in a circle! If they want to get us, then they are going to get burned! They will even get cursed! Of course, I saw that the Rook attempted to try and break through, but the flames proved to be too much for her and she had to jump back...good.

"Ruruko-chan, are you alright!?"

I was so concerned. Her arm didn't look good, and the pained expression wasn't helping either. The Rook did this with her strength...I knew that I should've taken the Rook. But...I don't know what to do now.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Makoto-chan. Don't worry. She just caught me by surprise. But we need to do something about this. You need to get to Kaichou for the final phase."

"I know I do. But these three are blocking our paths. Not to mention the Knight fighting Meguri-senpai. We need to get them out of the way...and I can't use much more power, or I might not be able to help Kaichou much at the end of the fight."

She agreed with my words with a nod of her head. Its true, we can't do anything else right now. And I don't want to...no, make that I CAN'T waste anymore power on these three people here.

Then there's the need for the others to get in on the action as well. Ruruko-chan and Meguri-senpai also have the jobs they need to do. If they don't do it...then I don't know what's going to happen...

As I was searching my brain for an option, Ruruko-chan got close to my ear and started whispering a plan...hmmmm, yes...if we do that...and catch them off guard...then we could...uuuu, I like that plan Ruruko-chan...

"Alright." I stood up, and looked towards the Rook. Since the flames are wild, they can't see what we are doing. With a flick of my wrist, all of the black flames headed towards the Rook! "Take this!"

FLAMES!

At the same time she tried to escape, I activated Shadow Prison and captured her in my shadowy hands!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

She let out a scream as the flames surrounded her. But we weren't done yet. I took Ruruko-chan's good arm, and started swinging around with her! This is going to be our finisher on this Rook!

"Shit!"

When the Pawns tried to get close, my Pawn-chan here extended her foot, kicking both of them away! I used that opportunity and captured them in the Shadow Prison! I can't do something like this again as I only have so much stamina!

"Ruruko-chan! Ready!?"

She gave a daring nod so I stopped swinging, and released Ruruko-chan with as much force as I could gather from the swinging! Ruruko-chan went towards the enemy Rook who is fighting the flames and the Shadow Prison to her best.

Ruruko-chan gathered demonic power by her foot, giving her more and more force! This is going to be a combined attack of ours! She neared the Rook with her powerful foot coated in demonic power.

"Take this!"

BANG!

A horrid noise rang out throughout the area. Ruruko-chan smashed her foot right into the Rooks face! The Rooks face got distorted, and she started bleeding immensely! But Ruruko-chan wasn't done yet!

She used her good hand to balance herself on the floor like an acrobat! Her left foot was on the ground and her hand was on the ground, making her body like a semi moon shape! She gathered demonic power by her foot that's not on the ground, and did a cartwheel!

BANG!

"Gwah!"

The attack nailed itself in the Rooks chin, sending her upwards! Ruruko-chan got into a crouch and I joined her. We might as well finish her off together. We gripped one another's hands, and then, shot off up in the air after the Rook!

I got in front of the Rook, and she got behind the Rook! The Rook desperately tried to defend herself from us, but the burns on her arms and legs were something she wouldn't recover from straight away!

""TAKE THIS! RURUKO AND MAKOTO'S ASSAULT!""

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ruruko-chan and I did a double assault on the poor girl. She was getting beaten by both of us, from the front and the back. In a desperate attempt to defend herself. She threw up her arms in a X shape. But that didn't do anything as she was crying out in agony.

"And here's the finisher!"

I announced, using the girls shoulder as a stepping stone. Ruruko-chan did the same and we both started rotating in the sky, building up speed! Along the way, we gasped one another's hands, and then we were ready!

""RETIRE!""

BANG!

A heavy blow was released onto the enemy Rook! Her head was doubled kicked by Ruruko-chan and I! The light from her eyes became nonexistent as she crashed into the ground!

Ruruko-chan got out her wings, and supported me. I can't use much more power here. Need to conserve power. At the same time we returned to the ground, the enemy Rook was already lighting up, signifying that she was disappearing from the match.

Once she had gone, I heard Grayfia-sans announcement.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Rook, retires.]

Both of the Pawns look dumbfounded, finally getting out of the Shadow Prison. Yes, Ruruko-chan and I defeated the Rook. It was something difficult, but it was something that was well worth the wait.

I was proud that we took down the Rook. I think the element of surprise had something to do with us winning. If it wasn't that, then I don't know if we could've beaten her. But now we have to deal with...

"T-The Queen is stronger than we originally thought!"

"W-We need to retreat!"

"No you moron! Zephyrdor-sama's words said that we should fight until the end!"

"I don't care! They are stronger than us!"

"Don't be a wimp!"

They were fighting amongst themselves. I didn't know what to do, so I looked to Ruruko-chan who is looking with them with a tilted head. Yeah, this isn't the thing that I wanted to do when I was fighting...watching siblings fight like this.

"Hyaaaa!"

Katching!

At the same time they were fighting, I heard the sound of metal being destroyed. When I dared to dart my eyes that way, I saw that...Meguri-senpai has broken the weapon of the enemy Knight!

The Knight looked shocked...that his weapon was destroyed.

"A-Absurd! You couldn't of broken my weapon!"

The Knight swings his blade-less sword to the side, he has an impatient look on his face!

FREEZE!

The same time he swung his weapon, the hilt grew ice out of it! It formed the shape of a sword! S-So, he's made an ice sword huh! The man points his blade at Meguri-senpai who is smirking.

"This frost blade shall destroy you!"

Frost blade! That sounds like a dangerous thing indeed! But Meguri-senpai does something that's unexpected. The sword she's holding glows brightly. Demonic power was surrounding the blade she held tightly in her hands.

"Frost blade huh. I see. So you are using such a thing. Its okay, its alright. I understand. We might as well try and do something that's opposite. You're cold and frigid and I am warm and bright! So, since you have ice as a sword, I shall answer that with the flames!"

Before my eyes, the sword that was an ordinary katana, has turned into a flaming katana! The katana has an intense flame! I don't know if it would be what Phenex clan members like that idiot Raiser would be able to do, but I'm sure that most forms of anything would be burnt away if they touched that sword!

Meguri-senpai swung her sword to the side, and a burst of flame was released! Ruruko-chan and I had to move to the side, due to the intense heat of the flames! Geez senpai, please don't do things like that again!

"Well well. Its come to something of a final attack huh. I see. Knight of Sitri. I shall answer your hard determination with my own determination. My King shall prevail!"

"I can't lose this time! I have The Shy Loli Girl to impress!"

S-She called it me again! Uwaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't want to be known as The Shy Loli Girl! It makes me feel upset about such a thing! I wish she wouldn't do such things! Baka senpai!

My eye twitched at that and I folded my arms.

"You call me that again and I'm breaking all ties with you."

Slip!

She fell down and cried as Ruruko-chan laughed to herself wildly!

W-Well, she shouldn't call it me! I'm going to get the nickname "The Shy Loli Girl!" if this continues! I might be shy, and a Loli and a girl but...I don't like it! It brings out all of my flaws into one! The only good thing about it that she hasn't called me a boy or something! I might be a Loli, but I do have breasts...not for senpai though...naughty senpai...

"B-But, Makoto-chan! You're the cutest Loli in this generation! No Loli can compete with your cuteness! And once I've dealt with the Knight, can I get a super duper extra mega hug!?"

"N-No!"

I flatly rejected her. Which made her dip her head slowly, and low. She looked upset, and the power around her blade had lessened...so, if she doesn't get a hug, she's actually going to die or something? I feel sorry for senpai right now...erm...should I do something?

Ruruko-chan noticed it as well, so she got close to my ear.

(Makoto-chan, I know that she's a little creepy, but we do need her to beat the Knight. Could you...promise to hug her or something? I know that it might be strange for you, however I know that if you give her encouragement. She can't lose.)

So, I have to promise to hug her, and most likely do it as well. I don't know if I should...but she's right about needing senpai to beat the Knight. If she doesn't, then we have three to deal with...and I don't know if we could go on...

I nodded in resignation, and put my hands together.

"Senpai! If you beat the Knight, I will give you a hug!"

Senpai's eyes lit up, and the flames around the sword became more and more ferocious! They were burning the very ground around her! I-I know she's going to be okay in that!

"Yes! Yes! I get to hug The Shy Loli Girl!"

Yup, I'm dying inside right now. No matter what happens today, I feel like I'm going to be known as "The Shy Loli Girl!" when I don't want to be!

As she was cheering, I was crying. She faced the enemy Knight, and raised up her sword, the flames going insane around her! S-She powered up from a hug! Hey, maybe we can send this person against Zephyrdor! It would be something good!

"Now! Taste defeat!"

"B-Baka!"

They both charged at one another. The power surrounding them was quite wild indeed. Both of the Knights showed a willingness to fight, and a willingness to win. The only question was...who's going to win right now...?

BREAK! CUT!

Along with the sound of ice breaking, a large gash from the enemy Knights left shoulder to his right hip formed! She did that kind of attack in one go! The man spat out a large amount of blood and fell to the floor in pain!

"This is for pissing me off."

M-My, her tone was low, and she didn't have much happiness in her eyes right now. So, is this the determined face of the Knight of Sitri? I haven't seen it much before, but looking at her now...she's different to usual. So cold, and unforgiving. Senpai's face is full of determination...

STAB!

After cutting him down, Meguri-senpai impaled him, taking him out of the match! His body lit up and he disappeared from this place! Meguri-senpai totally kicked his ass then! I don't know if I could've done it better myself!

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Knight, retires.]

Yes! Take that Zephyrdor! We've only lost one piece and you've lost around half of yours! Your three Pawns and Knight from before, your two Bishops, your Rook and your other Knight as well! We've taken eight of the enemies!

"T-The Knight!"

"S-She's insane!"

The twin Pawns didn't look happy about it at all. And they were shaking. Even the more confident twin was shaking in his boots. The panicking twin is panicking even more as Meguri-senpai faces the twins.

"Alright. Makoto-chan, leave these two to me and Ruruko-chan. Since you need to conserve your strength-"

* * *

[Sona-sama's one Rook, retires.]

Before she could finish, Grayfia-san made such an announcement...

"Yura-senpai..."

Ruruko-chan held a hand to her face, and made it fearful. She was in distress right now. Of course she would be. The Rook of the group has been taken out! No way! Who would've been able to take the Rook out!?

Meguri-senpai let out a shallow breath, and hung her head low.

"Tsubasa-chan was the most determined today...no, its more accurate to say that she was the most keen on fighting today. And for her to be taken out like this...is unforgivable. Ruruko-chan, stay back. I've got these two."

Meguri-senpai's tone was low. This girl cares for her comrades very much. And hearing that not only has Kusaka-senpai been taken care of, but the Rook of the group has been taken care of as well.

Ruruko-chan nods and takes a step back, as did I. She's serious right now, and I don't want to get involved with that, when she's serious. Meguri-senpai...I know its tough but we can't lose face...is what I want to say but my hands are shaking with anger right now at this outcome.

I knew that Rating Games were like this. But knowing, and experiencing things were different. My senpai's are gone now. We've lost two members. But that doesn't mean the plan still can't work. We can still do it. All we have to do is believe.

Meguri-senpai takes a step forward, and raises her blade. The twin Pawns take a step back, but the Knight of our group rushes forward, her blade looking very dangerous indeed!

"Take this!"

"N-No!"

She went for the blue shirt Pawn first! He sent a powerful punch forward, trying to hit the Knight girl. But she did some feints and got out of his sight. He growled, noticing that senpai appeared in front of him!

He caught the blade in his hand, and flicked it away. But senpai brought up her knee, and hit him right in the stomach! The senpai with cold eyes then flashed away in speeds I couldn't even keep up with.

"W-Where did she go!?"

The Pawn with the blue shirt, looking around frantically. The other boy also looked around desperately. Even I don't know where she is this time. She's moving so fast. She's like a blur. When I think I catch her in my sight, she moves to somewhere else. She's moving faster than the Pawn boys were before!

"Boo!"

SLASH!

Then, she appeared behind him and made a vertical slash downwards!

"Kyaaaaa!"

The boy screamed, and fell down. The Knight-senpai then ran her blade through his torso unforgivable. D-Damn, I didn't know she was angry...this angry I mean. Wow. Senpai is...so caring after all. I've never seen such anger in her eyes before.

The boys body lights up, and he disappears!

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

"Y-You took down my brother you little slut!"

He called senpai a slut! When hearing that, senpai turned her attentions towards the other Pawn boy. That Pawn rushed senpai, arms flailing around very frantically. He was driven by pure rage and didn't even show an ounce of fighting technique that he showed to me before.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME YOU BITCH! THAT WAS MY ONII-SAN YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KNIGHT OF SITRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

He brought his fist back, and threw it at senpai. Senpai bent her body, and avoided the strike. Then he sent sloppy punches and kicks as his tears flowed down his face. I guess that he's the one who cares more than the other one. The blue shirt Pawn must be the younger one.

The Pawn was on the offensive, and our Knight is on the defensive with a combination of wide sweeping strikes and concise blows. Occasionally, he was sending out large shockwave's of power.

But through all of that, senpai was able to maintain her composure and evade and block all of the attacks. Eventually though, senpai had enough of doing this little dance and made her speed increase to a point that she wasn't even a blur anymore.

"W-Where the hell are you!?"

The boy screamed, sending lots of shockwave's throughout the area. No matter what he did, he wasn't able to hit the senpai with God speed as I call it. I couldn't even catch her movements now. Not even a blur was seen by me. The Pawn didn't have a chance to catch her now. No one but another Knight, a promoted Pawn or an experienced Queen would be able to keep up with her now.

STAB!

A sword went through the boys abdomen, coming from the back and the sword sticking out at the front. The boy looked surprised more than in pain as he held a hand to his gut.

"Guwah!"

He spat out blood as she mercilessly withdrew her blade. He fell to the ground cursing senpai's name with hatred. His body lit up as he passed out from the pain.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

With the announcement, I became somewhat happy. We've done it, so far anyway. We have taken out a number of people now. We have the strong Queen left, and of course the King. Plus the rest of his peerage which consists of three Pawns and Rook.

The Pawns I had trouble taking down, she took down easily. W-What is that exactly? Did Meguri-senpai level up as soon as she heard about her comrades getting taken out of the game. Both the Rook Yura-senpai and the Pawn Kusaka-senpai have gone. But we are still here so...

"We need to leave and get to our next destinations."

We nodded, at senpai who looks upwards. What is she looking at?

When I dared to dart my eyes upwards...

"LOOK OUT!"

PUSH!

Suddenly, senpai pushed both Ruruko-chan and I very far away from her! Owwww! Why did she...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Iyaaa!"

While I screamed, Ruruko-chan flinched! The ground behind us vibrated! A large explosion rang out behind us! An explosion...senpai was behind us...does that mean she's...

[Sona-sama's one Knight, retires.]

Shit! With that, I knew something was wrong! We've lost our Knight. Does that mean our strategy has failed? Senpai...we've lost another member of the peerage. What do we do now?

"Makoto-chan! There!"

Ruruko-chan pointed in the smoke that came from the explosion that rang out. At first I didn't see anything...

Until I saw a woman, wearing a high class dress that had a slit in the middle, separating the breasts, showing a bit of her cleavage. The dress is purple, and her hair is fiery red. I know who this person is...its the Queen!

This Queen, is someone who specializes in demonic power, and is known to excel in every department of the demonic power. She's so good, that even Kaichou said she might be better than her King. Although her King has more raw power. Even then, this Queen has shown up now...

"Looks like the Knight is gone when the Queen is still here~"

She sang out, giving a shit eating grin.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"So, you took out the Knight of our group, did you?"

Her grin became even more wild and she nodded.

"That's right. However, before coming here, I came across the Rook. She defeated our Bishop, so I didn't have a choice but to make sure that she didn't cause trouble later. But even though I was aiming for you, I got the Knight instead. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I will just have to take you out here."

So, she's come for a fight between Queens huh. Well, I will just have to kick her ass all the way back to hell!

"Fine! You want to fight! Then I will accommodate you!"

As I was about to step forward, I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from moving. When I turned, I saw that Ruruko-chan was holding me back from fighting. I don't know why she's doing something like that.

"Makoto-chan, you go ahead with the plan."

I was shocked for words. What is she saying to me? She wants me to run away all of a sudden? How could I? This woman has taken not only the Rook, but also the Knight of the group as well. She needs to be punished for her actions.

"W-What are you saying? Are you thinking of doing something?"

She nods.

"That's right. I am planning to fight the Queen myself."

"W-Why? There's no need for such a thing. I'm sure that if we team up, we might be able to fight the Queen ourselves..."

She shook her head.

"No. You can't waste anymore of your stamina. You can't fight anymore, or Kaichou's plan goes down the drain. If we are to win, you need to leave this Queen to me. And before you say it, I'm not going to change my mind."

She's really going to fight the Queen. I can't believe this is happening. A Pawn is fighting a Queen. And this Pawn isn't even promoted. She can't promote here. I know that a Pawn can take down a King but this situation is something that's dangerous...Ruruko-chan...

"This Queen is strong though. You can't fight her yourself, she'll take you out Ruruko-chan."

"I know." She agreed, her eyes unwavering. "I know that I can't win. And I know that I might not be able to give her much damage. But, sometimes sacrifices will need to be made. For the team, I am willing to sacrifice myself so you can continue onwards."

"B-But..."

I let a stray tear fall from my eye. She is thinking of becoming a sacrifice for this fight. If she does, then I will feel bad about it. She however shook her head at me and gave me a no nonsense stare.

"Its okay Makoto-chan. Don't worry. I will become a sacrifice. I will buy time for you. Even if I don't do something amazing today, I know that if I give you time to get away and help you win, I did something worthwhile. I will become the sacrifice. Kaichou knows this as well. Its the basics in chess that sometimes pieces need to be sacrificed. You go and complete the plan."

"Ruruko-chan..."

"I said go!"

She ordered, pointing away from here. I looked towards the meeting place direction and her. I did this several times, because I couldn't believe what was happening. This isn't fair...

"So, you're running are you?"

The Queen sneered, giving both of us evil looking eyes. Ruruko-chan stepped forward.

"Sorry, but the Queen isn't on the menu today. However, I might be able to accommodate you?"

Ruruko-chan boldly said, moving her shoulder a little. She was still in pain, but I know that she's really determined right now. She knows she can't win, and she is still fighting anyway. Alright Ruruko-chan. I get it.

"Hmph, so I get to fight a measly Pawn over The Shy Loli Girl."

That's it! I've had enough of my life! She's calling me "The Shy Loli Girl" now! Its a name that's going to haunt me always! When will I ever grow!? I want a body that's curvy as well! I don't wanna be "The Shy Loli Girl" anymore!

I made a snap decision and started running away!

"You better do a good job Ruruko-chan! I'm counting on you!"

"I've got this!"

I ran away as I heard explosions going off behind me. I know she will be fine. Ruruko-chan is going to do something good. Thank you, Ruruko-chan. I will make sure we win this fight.

* * *

...While running, I saw a large barrier come up on the first battleground that I was on. Yes, this is also apart of the plan. The last ditch effort plan. Kaichou must've realized that we didn't get a chance that we needed. Since we have to fight, we also need to make sacrifices.

It also happened when I was on my way to meet the others.

[Sona-sama's one Pawn, retires.]

It was horrible, and it made me shiver deep inside. I know it was Ruruko-chan who was lost and now we are the last ones left. Me, Fuku-Kaichou, Kaichou and Hanakai-senpai. We only have four left, and they still have 3 Pawns, Queen, Rook and King left. They have six left, and we have four left. Both the Queen and King are powerful. And I don't even want to know about the Rook and three Pawns.

...Someone grabbed my arm as I was running to the destination point!

I made a stance to fight, but the person who was there was...Shinra-senpai. She looks a little banged up but she doesn't have major injuries, although she doesn't look like she's been strolling through a park either.

"Shinra-senpai."

"Tachibana-san, you seem to be well."

We greeted one another. Shinra-senpai gave me a look and let a small smile appear on her face.

"Tachibana-san, we need to move in accordance to the plan. Originally, we would've met up with the Bishop. But since we've lost the other members, we are going with option B as per Kaichou's orders."

Option B huh. Right, that's the backup plan. It makes sense, since we don't have the Knight or Rook anymore. We only have four pieces and they still have a number of them. Its alright though.

"I understand Fuku-Kaichou. But Ruruko-chan...she sacrificed herself so I could get away..."

"Yes, I believe so. I...am proud of her as well. She saw what was happening and took up arms against the Queen, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to win. She, is truly a good Pawn, a good fellow Pawn indeed. You should also be proud."

She was brimming with happiness from her eyes. She didn't show much of a smile. But she did show such a happy disposition with her eyes and her body. Senpai, is proud of her fellow Pawn huh.

"I am senpai. I really am. She's a good girl after all. Someone I'm proud to call comrade."

"Yes I'm glad."

I nodded but looked over her.

"Are you okay senpai? You look tired?"

"I was ambushed by the Rook and some Pawns. I couldn't find a good time to get out my Sacred Gear, and I had Kaichou's plan to consider. So I ended up engaging them for a little while, before having to move on with the plan."

I nodded and looked towards the blue barrier as Fuku-Kaichou and I moved towards our destination. Right about now, I know that the others are gathering there. They have to be. Its okay, we can do this now.

We moved silently through the area. We can't make a noise. Since Hanakai-senpai is in place, we have to move towards our intended target without people hearing or noticing us.

After walking for a few minutes, we come into contact with Kaichou herself! I'm so glad that she isn't injured right now! She looks totally fine! And she's in a little barrier...I see. Yes, I can't sense her presence right now...good thinking senpai.

"Makoto-san, Tsubaki. You've both made it." We nodded and walked just beside her. Kaichou checked over our appearances. "I know the Rating Game has been tiring but we aren't finished yet. Its regrettable, but we've lost Tomoe, Ruruko, Reya and Tsubasa. Preferably, I was hoping that those four would be in the final fight. However, I am positive that as long as this next part of plan B is successful, then we'll only have Zephyrdor to deal with or if he falls for the plan as well, then he wont have to worry about fighting him, although Zephyrdor is the type to let his grunts do the work and only step in when he has to."

She's right. This plan, should work, if it goes without a hitch. From our position, we are hidden from view, but we can also see the barrier around the first building that Shinra-senpai and I fought in.

The remaining pieces bar the King are at the barrier, trying to get into it. The one I believe to be the Rook is slamming his fists against it. A Pawn with a curved blade is slashing away at the barrier. Another Pawn with claws is slashing at the barrier as well. The last Pawn is throwing blasts of demonic power at the barrier. And as for the newly joined Queen, she's firing so many shots of demonic power that its making the ground around the barrier shake so violently.

Hanakai-senpai spent most of this fight preparing that barrier, and it looks like it is holding. The barrier is however starting to make cracks. Its obvious why. The Bishop of our group acted alone, but there are five people attacking the barrier right now. So, that means the barrier is going to come down sooner or later.

"Makoto-san."

Kaichou got my attention, so I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"You should use this time to conserve strength. You're going to need it for the final fight. Tsubaki, you should also do the same. We can't move until this plan has been executed or Zephyrdor will catch onto what the real plan is. Momo right now is doing my peerage a great service. Again, I am baffled by the amount of trust and love my peerage have for me. Although, it makes even my heart warm at everyone's hard work today."

She smiled to herself, and looked content. Yes, Kaichou has a peerage that while might not be the strongest, we do have love and care for one another. Its something I was shocked by at first but now, I'm not at all.

"Kaichou, you should be proud of everyone today. Even if we lose, we all did and are doing our best."

Shocked by my words, she patted my head.

"I am, deeply moved by everyone's determination."

I smiled and sat on the ground, but had my guard up, just incase. Shinra-senpai also sat on the ground and conserved her strength. Kaichou is keeping her eyes on the building and Zephyrdor's location interchangeably.

Maybe five minutes passed by before I saw the barrier drop. Kaichou gave us a nod as if we are about to get ready. Shinra-senpai stood up, and took a hold of her naginata. I myself held the pole I stole in my hands tightly. Kaichou was ready, as her body leaked a calmness that only she could pull off by now.

Kaichou showed us a viewing window, and I saw the inside of the building. I saw Hanakai-senpai stood in the centre, with all of the peerage of Zephyrdor's surrounding her, trapping her. Right now, it looks like she is being bullied.

[So, they've sent the Bishop first huh. What a cheap move.]

The Queen sneered, moving closer. Hanakai-senpai raises a hand to her forehead, and gives a bright sigh.

[You know, I am the Bishop of the Sitri clan. I've been training like mad to make this plan work. Originally, I wasn't going to be sacrificed here, but for your pieces to take most of ours from here...is something we didn't want to happen, but found out that it could be a possibility.]

The eyes of the Rook narrowed upon hearing senpai.

[What do you mean, sacrificed? You are a distraction?]

Hanakai-senpai's eyes became wide, almost killer like as she raised a hand above her head. Her hand glowed with demonic power and then it expanded around the building! The doors shut and a bluish aura has surrounded the building again, only from the inside!

[W-Whats this!?]

The Queen roared, firing blasts of demonic power at the inside barrier. But that did little more than shake the building slightly. The other pieces tried to escape as well, deploying various techniques but all of them failed.

[You can't escape. I've sealed us inside here. Only I can unseal it.]

[Or maybe with your defeat we'll get out!]

The Pawn with the curved place deduced. However, Hanakai-senpai shook her head.

[It might be a way. But right now, I simply can't allow you all to leave here. My King, Queen and Pawn are going to be facing your King now, and none of you are going to be joining him. I am sorry, but you all are going to be retired right now!]

Senpai's hands glow very brightly and the surroundings start glowing dangerously! This time, they are glowing red! This is plan B. The plan Kaichou didn't want to rely on, but we don't have a choice now.

The Queen was the first to notice it and warned the others.

[S-She's doing a sacrifice! She's going to blow up everything and everyone in here! These demonic symbols on the walls...these are very high grade explosions! If we are caught up in this, we will lose! Everyone attack!]

They all said "Yes!" and rushed Hanakai-senpai. Hanakai-senpai didn't flinch in the slightest at all of the people coming at her. She did however look to the ceiling and gave a bright smile. The camera. That's what she's looking at.

[Shinra-senpai, Makoto-chan. I leave the rest to you two. You are the strongest on the peerage. So please win for Kaichou. Don't let everyone's sacrifices during this game be in vain.]

Shinra-senpai and I shared a look before nodding at one another. It wasn't something she could see. But I'm sure that she felt us nodding deep within her heart. She felt it as a smile appeared on her face, and the glowing became even brighter...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

With that, the building exploded! She blew herself up! She knew that she had too. If she wasn't in there, they would've ran out. She couldn't of done it from outside. So this was the only way. Even then. This doesn't make me feel happy in the slightest. Our Bishop has gone now.

That was the plan for plan B. Originally, we were going to have the Knight and Rook inside as well, using the barrier to our advantage. But since they were taken out, we had to go to plan B which was to use the bait. Yura-senpai and Shinra-senpai were the baits, luring them to the warehouse which we acquired. We couldn't use our own base, as they would've promoted. But that wasn't technically apart of our territory that we had to begin with, so they couldn't promote.

It was away for us to take out the remaining peerage. It was for the pieces that we fought before as well. Namely the other Rook, and the twin Pawns. The Knight and Bishop was only supposed to be there, but plans changed and we adapted.

Now, we wouldn't of been able to fight all of them, and there would've been a chance that if they fought against Kaichou, she might've been retired. So, this was the only way. Even if it is...heartbreaking, its the only way to win.

The worst thing is...she had to stay inside to detonate the traps. She couldn't of done it outside. There wasn't away for her to stay outside the building to activate the sealing barrier, or she wouldn't of gotten the time right.

Shinra-senpai looked away. Kaichou is biting her bottom lip. And I, can't look at the scene before me. All I can see is a large amount of black of smoke, rising from where the building was standing. All that stands now is a crater and some random pieces of rubble.

[Sona-sama's one Bishop, retires. Zephyrdor-sama's three Pawns, and one Rook, retires.]

That announcement...there was one that was missing...

"Kaichou..."

"I know Tsubaki. Lets hurry. Like Momo said, we can't waste this opportunity."

Nodding to one another, we all ran as fast as we could to the enemy territory. This is the only solution now. We need to confront Zephyrdor in his place since that's the only place Shinra-senpai can promote. We need everyone for this to work and we are the only three left. If there was anyone else left, we would have a better chance, but we don't and this is all that's left. That bastard is going down!

We were careful, when running. We came across some traps, but Kaichou dispelled them quite effectively. There weren't many. Maybe Zephyrdor was so sure that we wouldn't be able to meet up with him at his base that he didn't even bother placing many traps for us.

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

We ran until something blocked our paths as we entered enemy territory. A woman who is bleeding heavily and has an angry look on her face. She is panting heavily, and she has a dangerous looking glow surrounding her body.

So, she survived did she!? How did she do something like that!? It was a close range attack! This Queen is better than I am. I wouldn't of survived such an attack, I know it myself.

"You all...you crafty whores! Using such a simple yet effective movement! I only survived by placing barriers around me, and having the others protect me as well! They realized that I'm the strongest and used their time here effectively!"

So that's how she survived huh. She used her teammates to protect her and deployed defensive techniques. Well, that's something I'm sure is effective. Although, I don't know if I could do such a thing.

Kaichou flips her hair.

"It was something that would be obvious, so even your King overlooked it. He didn't believe we would actually sacrifice a piece like that. But, if its to win, then sometimes sacrifices are necessary."

Even though she said it coolly as she pushed up her glasses, she had a bitter face as if she had just eaten a bug. Kaichou also felt strongly about it after all. Yes, Kaichou comes off as cold. But she's a caring woman. Kaichou is our leader, so of course she's going to do something like that.

The woman sneered and ran an aura through her body.

"I'm not letting you get near the King! I will take you all out right now! Now! Come on Queen girl! Lets have a fight! You ran away before, do you want to do it again!? I am ready to fight you, are you ready to lose girl!?"

I was going to step forward, but Shinra-senpai stepped forward instead.

"I am sorry. But my King and Queen need you to move. As the remaining Pawn of Sona Sitri-sama. I shall, by this naginata, defeat you."

So, senpai is going to be the one to fight this Queen? I'm the Queen yet Fuku-Kaichou is the one who is going to be fighting huh. I see. I know I don't have the power to fight this Queen alone. And Fuku-Kaichou is the strongest on the peerage so...fighting strongest and strongest...yes.

"No way! I am fighting the Loli Queen!"

She barked back at senpai who angled her brows, with her naginata pointing at the Queen. The Queen growls in annoyance and furrowed her eyes. Wait, did she call me the Loli Queen? I don't like that!

Senpai lifted her naginata, and stood in front of me.

"Sorry, but like I said, I am your opponent. But if its a Queen you want to fight, then I shall promote. Kaichou, we are far enough for me to do such a thing, correct?"

Kaichou nodded.

"That's right. We are in enemy territory right now. Please be the Queens opponent."

She nodded and took a stance.

"Promotion to Queen!" She promoted straight to Queen, and I felt her power increase immediately! Then she waved her hands at us. "Tachibana-san, please go ahead right now. You are the Queen, and the Queen stands by the King. A role, that only you can fulfil right now. You said that you didn't know why you are the Queen once. Today, you've proven why you are Queen worthy. But there's one more adversary you need to overcome. So, go forth, don't look back. As the Pawn, I shall support my Queen and King."

She's determined right now. She's really showing me that she trusts in my abilities. I get it senpai. I really do now. I have to be the Queen of the group now. There's no more running. I have to fight with the best of my ability.

I gave a thumbs up towards senpai.

"Count on me!"

"I know I can."

We have a trust in one another that runs deep. Senpai is the person I admire in the peerage after all. No, its more accurate to say that I admire all of them! Everyone is worthy of being Kaichou's peerage!

Kaichou came up to me, and grabbed my arm.

"Lets go Makoto-san. Tsubaki will handle this."

I gave an inclination with my head and agreed with her. Then, both of us rushed past the Queen. The Queen regarded us with annoyance and was about to attack. But senpai rushed her, and smacked her with her naginata!

"Bitch die!"

Don!

I heard an explosion! When I bent my neck, I saw that that senpai avoided it. The crackling demonic power from the Queen was immense and could be something dangerous. She shot another blast, but senpai avoided it. Maybe she's waiting for a strong attack to bring out her mirror. Senpai...I leave the Queen to you.

As we rushed. I remembered all of the peerage members. Kusaka-senpai is gone. Yura-senpai is gone. Meguri-senpai is gone. Ruruko-chan is gone. Hanakai-senpai is gone. All of them retired. And now Shinra-senpai is fighting against the Queen. Our opponent is someone who makes even Kaichou sweat. The King.

Everyone fault valiantly. Everyone fought to their best. Well done everyone. Leave it to me and Kaichou now.

Upon getting to the building, senpai and I flew to the top. Once making it, I saw Zephyrdor on the roof. I saw him, standing there with a cocky smirk on his face. First of all, once landing on the ground, I activated my Delete Field instantly as Kaichou gave me the order with her eyes. Its time to weaken his powers. But, I don't think that he noticed that Delete Field has been activated. Well, it gives us the element of surprise huh.

Zephyrdor regarded Kaichou.

"Sona, it seems that we've come to the endgame. You might've taken my pieces. But against me, I don't think you'll win...no. Make that, you will never beat me virgin. Your inferior pieces might've been able to fight against mine. But...coming out to me now, you've lost. I regarded you as intelligent, but to come and face me like this, makes you very foolish."

He folded his arms, giving a smile brimming with confidence. Something like that really irked me. But Kaichou, being cool stood her ground, relaxing her arms by her side.

"Zephyrdor. My peerage, aren't weak as you might seem to believe. All of my pieces, worked together. They worked together and they have overcome hardships that have surprised me. Also, you overestimated yourself, and your own peerage. You didn't even make a formal plan from what I saw. You charged ahead like always."

Kaichou's cool reply, making me feel good that she's my Master. She's the Master that I admire greatly, and she isn't even showing the weaknesses that most would right now. Zephyrdor's power is strong, and is even above Kaichou right now. But what Kaichou and I have, is trust. We trust one another and have the greatest strength.

Zephyrdor gave a grin.

"Hahahaha! Hearing that makes me sound bitter! I can't wait for you to become my wife! This is fucking amazing! Sona, you really are an annoying bitch and you have small tits! Something not many men would like!"

He made gestures to her boobs so she covered them with her arm. Sicko! What's her breasts got to do anything!? I like her breasts! N-Not that I have looked or anything! That wouldn't be proper at all!

"But I must credit you on the peerage you have. Your weak Queen has become strong enough to face several members of my peerage. It was something I was shocked by. Although, to make it to the end, when she's your newest Devil. Maybe I shouldn't of taken her for a weakling. But before me, you both are weak little girls trying to play in the big mans game!"

Zephyrdor put out his hand, and gathered a demonic power. It wasn't an ordinary power either. It was denser than I have seen demonic power before. This man is using such a power. His whole body is covered in a demonic aura that's red. He's powering up it seems. But Delete Field will soon make that cocky smirk into a distorted face. We just need to hold him off until he's weak enough.

"I see. So we are going for the confrontation after all. I understand. Do not worry Zephyrdor. I don't blame a brute such as yourself to understand civilized individuals. Once I've beaten you, I shall prove that I will not marry anyone that I have not acknowledged to be a suitable romantic partner for me."

Kaichou got ready, and an aura of water surrounded her. She summoned water around her but it didn't look like an ordinary amount. It looked like she has gathered water from all over the area. The Sitri clans specialty. The control over water. And Kaichou is a technique user. She's got technique where he has power. Which is going to be the one who comes out on top? Only time will tell.

"Then, let me start bitch! I shall thoroughly destroy that pride you are so proud of!"

Without hesitation, the bastard fired a bullet at Kaichou! No, make that bullets at Kaichou! They almost seemed like a machine gun or something! I was ready to fight for Kaichou, become her shield but that wasn't necessary.

She manipulated the water and made it into a wall, stopping the endless amount of bullets! But the instant the bullets hit the water, they were mutually annihilated. But because she was drawing water from everywhere this place had to offer, it was endless. The question is, how long can the Kaichou last? And what if the water runs out?

"Makoto-san! Fire a line!"

She ordered me so I got out my Absorption Line, concentrated as hard as I could, making sure that he can't destroy it and pointed my hand at Zephyrdor!

"Take this! I am absorbing your power away! Now, stretch my lineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

My line was shot at the enemy! He reacted and fired a bullet at it, trying to stop its path. But I made the line change direction and it avoided the bullet. He fired several more at the line, but it changed direction as well.

"Bitch!"

He fired a super strong bullet at me, but I simple evaded him and continued making the line go for him. It stuck on his left foot, and started to wrap around his leg! He made a sword out of demonic power and went to cut it, but it went through the line as if it wasn't there. Hah! Take that! This line is the strongest line I can fire! Before I didn't have time to concentrate, but now I did and have produced a line even you can't cut!

"W-What is this shit line!? Wait, this feeling...my power is getting absorbed away!"

He was suddenly stunned for words and attempted to cut the line even more so than before. But like the first attempt, he wasn't able to cut through it at all! That's right! I have done something good!

I gave a grin and winked.

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is! You said you wanted a fight with me, then come and get it you little idiot! I shall destroy your estimation of us! This time, we can't lose!"

He clicked his tongue at me, and gathered demonic power in his fist! Its dark red and its pulsating right now! It looks deadly, more deadly than it should with these eyes of mine. He aims his hands towards us and fires it wordlessly!

Once again, Kaichou created a water wall, and blocked the attack. In that instant, I saw him fire a blast at Kaichou! Since the water was recovering, I got in front of Kaichou and put my demonic power in the pole I stole.

"Hyaaa!"

DON!

I swung the pole, and knocked the demonic power right back at him as if I was hitting a ball! He shot off another demonic blast, canceling the attack! Kaichou gave me a nod and a small smile as thanks which made me smile. It was nice to see such a face and nod on Kaichou.

Kaichou made some complicated hand movements and water began to form because of it.

"Then, allow me to thoroughly display my techniques to you!"

Kaichou transformed a large amount of the water with magic, turning it into many hawks that flew in the air, serpents that slithered on the ground, valiant lions, wolves that herded together, and several huge Dragons as well. Wow! She has some skills huh!

"Go, my flying water hawks!"

She made a motion with her hands, and the hawks went first. At first, I thought they were going to peck out his eyes or something. But that wasn't the case. When they neared him, their wings looked sharper and flew past his cheek, making gashes appear!

"Iyaaa!"

He let out a cry and held his hands to his cheeks! Blood trickled out of his gashes and ran down his face. They looked like they stung a little. However, he ignored the pain and started to gather demonic power.

"C-Cut this crap!"

Zephyrdor held out his hands, and shot out large volumes of power. It was a huge torrent of demonic power! Is that necessary right now!? Good thing he didn't aim it at us huh!

A couple of the hawks were caught in the crossfire, but some remained and went on the assault. Those hawks are quite fast. I don't think they are as fast as a Knight or anything. But they are able to build up some speed.

"Surround and claw him!"

Kaichou ordered.

At the same time, the lions charged at the bastard, as did the wolves! Their sharp claws and fangs didn't look pleasant at all! Yeah! If those lions and wolves attack at the same time, then Zephyrdor will also feel the sting of defeat!

"Tch, so something like this huh!"

Zephyrdor shot a black ball of demonic power at the wolves who jumped out of the way to avoid it. But the demonic blast broke apart, and shot out in random directions! They went for the lions, the hawks and the wolves!

Doh! Doh! Doh! Doh!

Some of the wolves got taken down, as did the lions. However a few remained. The hawks spread their wings and took to the sky, avoiding the blasts of power. Zephyrdor didn't look happy as he conjured some more demonic power. Only this time it was in the shape of a sword. The tip of the blade is swarmed with demonic power. The focal point of the blades cutting power must be in the tip!

"Then lets fight bitches!"

He swung at the lions and wolves that are coming at him from the ground. One wolf jumps and tries to pin him, but Zephyrdor brought up the sword, and cut it in half! Due to the amount of creatures she has to command, she can't reform them so easily.

I know what she's doing. She's stalling for time. And by doing this, it will make him weaker quicker. All I have to do is avoid his attacks, and make sure he doesn't get too close to the Kaichou. And Kaichou has to make sure that she doesn't get herself exhausted in doing this. We will need to take out Zephyrdor together.

Zephyrdor is cutting them left right and centre. But, some are able to avoid the strikes. The more he takes out, the more Kaichou can focus on the remaining ones. Its hard to think which is better. Quality or quantity for this fight? Quantity and quality could both make this bastard burn out until he's weak enough for Kaichou's and my final attack.

A brave hawk comes from the sky and attempts an attack on Zephyrdor's throat! Zephyrdor sees it however and blasts it away with fire demonic power. So he can use elements as well huh. Makes sense. I'm sure most Devils can use more than their clans abilities, but prefer to use their clans abilities as they must be what they are best at.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Stupid water creatures! They should just die!"

Zephyrdor fights against the lions and wolves quite well. He's able to avoid the attacks, as well as defensive demonic circles to block. If I didn't know any better then I would swear that he's a sword fighter as well. But Kaichou stated that he relies solely on demonic power, not hand to hand or sword fighting. So, he's just swinging and is making good strikes.

BITE!

One wolf however bypassed his defences, even the defensive circles and then bites down on his arm! Oooooooooooooh! The wolf was able to draw blood as well! The blood came running down his arm, and it even made Zephyrdor sweat.

"Bastarddddddddddddddddddd!"

Don!

He blasted the wolf away, and then put his hands together. In his hands, flames gathered. They were hot. Very hot, but not as hot as the black flames I display nor as hot as the Phenex clan apparently. They are very hot, as they are of the Phoenix. Even then, the area around us became warmer...

"I'm not having this anymore!"

FLAMES!

The flames blast away all nearby water creatures! But fortunately, the creatures like the Dragons and the snakes are fine. However, they hawks and the lions plus the wolves aren't safe as all. They have evaporated away into nothingness! He's taken care of the lions, hawks and wolves!

Kaichou didn't look like she minded too much as she did another hand gesture.

"Sliver on my water snakes!"

With her command, the snakes made out of water slivered towards Zephyrdor. They were moving very agilely. They twisted their bodies and moved along the ground furiously.

"Tch, this wont work Sona!"

Zephyrdor summoned more bullets in the sky, and shot them towards the snakes on the ground making a DON sound! But no matter what, the snakes moved their bodies and evaded the attacks as if they are doing things casually!

"Zephyrdor, don't ever underestimate me!"

Kaichou manipulated the snakes all the way to the idiot with stupid hair! He made another sword of demonic power and attempted to cut them. But thankfully, when the snakes were cut, they reformed! Maybe Kaichou was able to put more effort into these as the others are no longer here!

"Seize and bind my water snakes!"

On her command, the snakes started to wriggle around, and started going around his body! First, they travelled up his legs, which he tries to shake off, to no avail. They moved up his body and wrapped around his torso. When they did, his face turned a little pale.

"G-Get off!"

Zephyrdor tried to rip off the water snakes with his bare hands! He pulled at the snakes and even used demonic power to shake them off. But like his previous attempts, he couldn't. They reformed and continued to travel up his body.

One snake wrapped around his arm, one around the other arm. A snake stayed at his torso, squeezing it tightly. Another snake wrapped around his right leg, and another one around his left leg. Then, one snake wrapped around his upper body and then finally...the last snake wrapped around his neck, squeezing him very tightly!

"H-Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

Zephyrdor clawed at his throat, in an attempt to get it off! I didn't know Kaichou could be so ruthless. She's literally choking the life out of him! Yes! Go Kaichou! Strangle the bastard!

The snakes that are constricting are taking their toll on Zephyrdor. He's even turning blue in the face! Kaichou's water technique is suburb! She looked at one of her Dragons made out of water. They aren't huge Dragons, but they are bigger than either myself or Kaichou. Maybe 8 feet tall?

"Go forth!"

One of the Dragons moved forward and rushed Zephyrdor. Zephyrdor who is still being bound tries to escape, gathers lots of demonic power right around his body. The aura was very intense. The aura of a high class Devil.

The Dragon closes the distance and opens his wide mouth. The Dragon goes for Zephyrdor's upper body, ready to tear him to pieces! If that Dragon bites him, then our win is pretty much a grantee!

"DON'T FUCK WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

At the same time he screamed, he released a large volume of demonic power! He power formed a large dome which extinguished the water creatures around him, and headed in our direction!

"N-No! Defend!"

Kaichou used her remaining Dragons to block the path of the large volume demonic dome! The Dragons formed a line, and one by one they were crushed by the dome. But each time they were, the dome became less and less. But my line was broken off as well! Crap! He broke off my line!

Eventually, the dome stopped but so did the water Dragons. Kaichou ran out of creatures to manipulate and once again ran her watery aura throughout her body, and gathered some water gradually.

"SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The dome disappeared and from where the dome was, Zephyrdor shot out, sword in hand! He's going for an instant kill on my Master! He charged as Kaichou shot off some water blasts. The bastard though cut them apart as if they were nothing!

Kaichou raised a water wall, to block Zephyrdor's path!

"Hah!"

With a single slash, he cut the water wall in half and neared Kaichou! If he gets to her then she's going to be sliced up!

"Stretch my line!"

I fired a line, which wrapped around his foot! He growled and attempted to cut it but before he could, I pulled on the line, and made him lose his footing! Using that opportunity, I spun my weapon around and ran at him with full speed!

"Take this!"

BANG!

I lodged the pole into his abdomen! Due to the force of the impact which was increased due to the Rook piece, he spat out blood and was blown backwards! But I wasn't done yet!

"I don't think so!"

I grabbed the line, and started swinging him around in the air! He was trying to fire demonic bullets at me from the air, but Kaichou used her water and blocked them. We are a good combo!

"Then, time to get smashed!"

I jumped up, and did many twirls, which made Zephyrdor twirl in the air as well! We were both going violently fast. Even I'm having trouble even conceiving which way is which! Which way is up and down, I couldn't be certain!

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I stopped twirling and using all the force from the spin, I flicked my wrist in the direction of the ground! Zephyrdor followed, and he went crashing towards the building!

CRASH!

I landed on the ground, panting a little. My Sacred Gears are draining and that trick was draining as well. But I can continue on. I don't know what it is, but I feel the strength of Kaichou's spirit right now. Its telling me to continue onwards.

I was tired though. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. If I let even a single thing slip here, then I might seriously lose. I don't know...if I can continue on with this. I need to end it soon...

"BITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCH!"

The man himself stood up, and glared at both Kaichou and I who took up stances.

When Zephyrdor puts his hand upwards, many circular sharp things made from demonic powers appear around us. They are made from his demonic power huh. If they come from everywhere, I don't think that even Kaichou could defend.

(Makoto-san, the strength of his demonic power is lower now and he's becoming more and more tired. Even his breath is very ragged. Very soon, we will be making our move. Hold on until then.)

Kaichou stated/ordered in a small whisper. I gave a discreet nod.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA! YOU THINK YOU'VE GOTTEN ME SONA!? WELL, NOT EVEN YOU CAN DEFEND FROM EVERYWHERE!"

He's right! All of these things are around us, ready to stab into our bodies!

The sharp objects all point towards me, and Kaichou and come at us like missiles!

I looked at Kaichou, who does have a little bated breath. She doesn't look like she can handle them all as she raised a water shield in front of herself and me. I spun the pole in my hands and got behind her.

"I've got your back Kaichou! Take the front!"

Surprised, she simply gave a nod!

GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN!

The demonic power sharpened objects are parried, fended off and deflected by my and Kaichou's attacks! We are warding them off! They are coming from left, right, centre, above. All of these directions. But we are able to ward them all off!

That was, until I saw three slip by my defences. They curved and went for Kaichou's calves and back! In that instant, I made a split decision and took the attacks with my own body!

Stab! Stab! Stab!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

They stabbed into my left leg, right leg and my left arm! Shit it hurts! What a bastard move to make! It really is! It feels like every cell in my body is burning right now! It fucking hurts like a bitch! I think the fatigue is catching up with me! I can't let it win me though!

"Makoto-san!"

Kaichou surprisingly cried out, and even had tears in her eyes. Great, now I've made my King cry. I'm such a stupid Queen sometimes. Making my King cry, is something that can't happen again!

"Kaichou, don't worry about me. I'm doing this for you. Everything I do, is for you. This, wont stop me. I wont let you lose today, I refuse to let you lose today!"

I pulled out the curved demonic power and threw it to the side! Blood poured out of my legs and arm, but it wasn't something I can't handle! I can handle this! Even if pain is something of a constant, I can do something like this!

"Makoto-san...okay. Lets continue!"

"Yes Kaichou!"

I then continued hitting away the blades of demonic power that are curved with Kaichou! She used lots of different water attacks against the blades and I used simple yet effective attacks with this pole. Makes me glad I picked it up. I have to get a weapon in the future.

I then turned to Zephyrdor after the demonic hurled blades were warded off and made a big shout!

"Today! You will lose! You will seriously lose against me!"

As he was about to shout back, an announcement was heard.

[Zephyrdor-sama's one Queen, retires.]

Y-Yes! That means Fuku-Kaichou won! I don't know of her condition but she is still here! She might not be able to fight...but the Queen was still taken out! Yes! With this, only Zephyrdor-baka remains!

Hearing his Queen depart, his eyes get coloured with the eyes of hate!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SONA YOU FUCKING BITCH! THIS IS ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND YOUR QUEEN RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING TO ELIMINATE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

He gathered a large mass of demonic power, right in front of him! It was bigger than anything he had shot out until now! He's going for a finisher! He really is! And if we don't do something, we will be terminated!

"Makoto-san! Its time for our finishing move as well!"

"You got it Kaichou!"

I moved to her side and stuck out my right hand, as she extended her left hand. She gathered a large mass of water, and I gathered a large mass of black flames. Since we aren't holding back anymore, I have summoned as much flames as possible. Kaichou has gathered as much water as she can gather!

Now, its time for Kaichou's and my new move! The move Kaichou thought of with all of her intelligence! The move that combines both of our powers together! A move only we can do together!

"Zephyrdor! You have once again underestimated me and my Queen! Now, we will display the power that both myself and my Queen have tirelessly achieved together! Together, we will win this match and you will be eliminated!"

Kaichou and I put our hands closer together. The black flames and the pure water start mixing together. They are mixing to a perfect harmony in the middle! A large amount of steam was coming from our hands. So hot that it will scald flesh itself! This is Kaichou's and my new technique!

Kaichou and I put out our hands with the orb of black and blue, the black flames and water mixing together.

""NOW! TAKE STEAM BURST DRAGON!""

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Both of our attacks are released at each other! Our Dragons head made of scalding steam and the demonic power shot out by him near one another!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

The very air vibrates because of the attacks that have collided! A very violent struggle happens in the middle of this rooftop! Even the environment around us is getting destroyed because of the attacks! So much is the place getting totaled, we had to use our wings to fly, as the ground below us is gone! The building is pretty much nonexistent right now!

Iyaaaaaaaaa! The steam is really hot from here! Because of Kaichou's magical prowess, and my cursed flames, we were able to pull our powers together and invent this move. That steam is cursed as well because of the black flames! Yes! Our Steam Burst Dragon wont lose to this bastard!

"I WONT LOSE!"

He screams, trying to put more power into it, but when he couldn't, he opened his eyes wide!

"W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

We smirked and didn't say anything. We didn't need to say anything in response to this attack. And when noticing that his attack is getting overpowered, he makes a large shout towards Kaichou!

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING SONA!? THIS IS NECESSARY FOR THE FUTURE OF US DEVILS! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY LIKE THIS!?"

Kaichou adopts a slight smirk and bows her head.

"I will never disgrace my family. But I will never lose to you. Now, it is time for you to lose! Right here and now Zephyrdor!"

Kaichou looked at me and gave a nod! From that, I knew what she wanted so I raised up my spirits and poured as much power as I could into the attack! Kaichou also raised up her spirits! Together, we made a large yell!

""YOU LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!""

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Our attacks overpower his own! His attack gets crushed because of ours and our attack heads straight for Zephyrdor!

"NO! I WONT LOSE HERE! I AM ZEPHYRDOR! I WILL NEVER LOSE!"

He deployed many defensive circles around himself, ready to defend against this attack!

BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!

But the attack of Kaichou and I plowed through the barriers as if they were paper! It was like setting fire to paper! It was something very powerful indeed! Zephyrdor cried as the Steam Burst Dragon covered all over Zephyrdor's body!

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He was covered in the Dragon. He made wild cries out in pain. The steam flooded this area, so Kaichou made us retreat straight away! The steam was so hot! And he was covered in such a boiling steam! I don't even want to know what's going on after such an event!

Kaichou and I landed on the ground and looked on as the steam cleared away. A single thing dropped from the sky and hit the very ground below him. Of course it was Zephyrdor.

"Kaichou, Tachibana-san!"

Shinra-senpai joined us. She was bleeding a little, but she wore a very bright smile. I adopted a smile as well and so did Kaichou. Together, we all looked towards Zephyrdor.

"Makoto-san, Tsubaki. Shall we go and see Zephyrdor one last time?"

We nodded and walked forward. Even though pain was a constant. I needed to see him exit this area and retire. We walked for a minute, before coming across the man himself.

Most of his clothes were burnt off. His body had lots of burns. His face was burnt pretty badly as well. All of the body of the man who we once faced didn't resemble what I first saw of him.

He looked at Kaichou and had the eyes of fear.

"Y-You...your Queen..."

"Zephyrdor." Kaichou cleaned her glasses. "You are going to retire within a minute. I just wanted to say, you lost. You overestimated your abilities and you lost to me, who is considered weaker than you. However, it wasn't just me that beat you. Today, all of my pieces banded together, and pulled off a victory."

Zephyrdor looked at me, and his eyes turned very fearful. He was afraid of me...I've never had anyone fear me before...should I abuse this power...? Nah, I couldn't do it, I really couldn't...although it is tempting...

"W...What are...you...?"

He wheezed out, as his body started lighting up. I looked at Kaichou who looked at Shinra-senpai. Both of them then looked at me and nodded. I see. So they want me to do that after all...I knew it...

I adopted a bright smile and did the peace sign.

"Hello, I'm The Shy Loli Girl! Nice to beat you! If you ever touch or go near my King again, I will have to kick your ass again and again until you finally stop!"

Even though I said it cheerfully, it was laced with venom. He cried such hard tears as he disappeared from this place.

[Zephyrdor-sama has retired. It is the victory of Sona-sama.]

With Grayfia-san confirming it, we all relaxed our stances.

We won...

We actually won our fight...

Zephyrdor lost and we won...

"Hehehehe..."

I heard a soft giggling noise. At first I thought it was Fuku-Kaichou. But when looking at her, she wasn't laughing. If it wasn't her, then who was laughing?

She was looking at something though. So I looked as well and the sound of giggling because a little louder...

When I turned to the source of laughter...

It was Kaichou, who was holding a hand to her mouth, giggling away very cutely.

I thought that was the cutest thing in the world. Her giggling was very adorable indeed! I could die with cuteness overload right now! She's so adorable that its making my mind go hazy!

Shinra-senpai then held a hand to her mouth and released a chuckle that was cute as well. Well, Shinra-senpai is adorable after all! Too cute for someone like me to even think about!

And somehow, along the way, I started giggling as well. I couldn't hold it in and had to release it!

We were giggling, which soon turned into full blown laughter! I knew the reason. It was because I had basically agreed with everyone's words today. From now on, I'm going to be referred to as The Shy Loli Girl!

Eventually, Kaichou stopped laughing, and looked at me with a smile.

"Makoto-san, I want to thank you for everything you've done today. All of my peerage did amazing. But you, actually went above and beyond. Even when your body was beaten down, you still took a demonic blade that would've most likely made me almost retire. You have taken so many hits. You defended me from Zephyrdor. You, did everything a Queen would be expected to, and so much more. You really are the best Queen I could hope for."

I teared up, hearing that. She said something so sweet. I have longed to hear those words. I couldn't control my tears and I bowed my head very far down!

"T-Thank you Kaichou! I will always be your Queen! I will do my best for you! I will always fight for you! No matter what happens, I will always fight for Kaichou and her dreams! And even if the Devils try and bring in another engagement, then I will blow it away until Kaichou finds her suitable partner!"

Hearing my sincere words, Kaichou lets a very bright smile appear on her face. She walked forward, towards me. I was suspicious on what she was doing, until I felt her arms gently wrap around me, embracing me!

"I'm not Rias who is over affectionate with her servants, and Maou knows she's a train wreck which I don't want to be, but Makoto-san did something that's deserving of a hug from me. I-It might not be something I am able to do often, but you deserve lots of things after today's events."

For some reason, when she said that, her cheeks were getting stained with pink. Ara, Kaichou are you blushing all of a sudden? And even seeing that made me blush as well. Kaichou's so cute and the hug makes me feel so wanted, and cared for. This, embrace is the best.

"Ara, Kaichou. Are you perhaps blushing at Tachibana-san?"

Shinra-senpai surprisingly teased her King, who flushed and shook her head violently!

"D-Don't be so stupid Tsubaki! Its hot and I-I have been fighting! M-Maybe your eyes are just seeing something that isn't there! I am NOT blushing! I'm NOT blushing at all!"

She was denying it, but I knew she was. Its okay Kaichou...blushing is also allowed...Kaichou blushing...Kaichou hasn't stopped hugging me...her body feels good...it feels nice...

"Uuuu..."

Suddenly, all of my energy left me due to this fight. I couldn't stand anymore. Every part of my body was screaming in pain. I overused my Sacred Gears, but it was well worth it for Kaichou.

I fell to the floor...or so I thought.

"Got you."

I was supported by Kaichou who cradled me in her arms. It felt so...amazing. She was holding me close while her red face was very bewitching. It was something only Kaichou could pull off as she's so beautiful...

Wait...this feeling in my chest...my heart is beating faster...my face is turning more and more pink as she continues to embrace me tightly...Kaichou is very beautiful...so sweet looking...and she's...ooh no...I'm not...am I...?

Kaichou...I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH KAICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

**End chapter! And the result of the Rating Game, was that they won, obviously! But they did go through some hardships, which I hoped you all liked reading. And Makoto has realized her feelings for Sona! And Sona...well, you'll see more Sona and Makoto from now on! Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Vali (fem), Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Moka, Enju.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Moka.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Guest 1; Thanks! And it will be mentioned, but not shown, sorry.**

**Femlove; Thank you very much. I'm glad that you're liking the story so far. We aren't there where Moka will show up, but she will be showing up in the near future. And here's the update! Sorry for the long absence.**

**Guest 2; Aah, that she did! Her and Sona working together is the best, huh! And yeah, Sona and Makoto will begin developing their relationship from now on! And thank you!**

**Frank; Thanks! and yeah, Sona in dere mode is cute~**

**Dungeonsweeper; Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it~ Yeah, I was wondering if anyone would see that~ Makoto unlocking Scale Mail like Saji huh...hmmm, I haven't fully decided, but maybe for the match with Sitri and Gremory...not entirely sure yet. And yeah, she's finally realized that she's in love with Kaichou~ And yup, sisters will be fighting when Sona realizes it herself~ But don't worry, each girl will be getting scenes throughout the fic.**

**Dana; Glad you liked it~ Here's update~**

**Absoluerule; Makoto is basically thinking that she's always going to be the junior of the peerage, and wished Koneko-chan would give her some comfort over the fact. And Ruruko was worried that Makoto was injured, even if she is the Queen, doesn't mean she can't get injured and stay in the game. And yeah~ Its always refreshing huh~ And thank you!**

**Steelmiser; Thanks~**

**Chaosrin; Thanks~ Yeah, I guess~ And it wont, no worries~**

**Guest 3; Here's the update~**

**Guest 4; Hehe, no worries, here's the update~**

**MyMazeMan; I'm glad you like it~ Gabriel, I havent decided yet. And as for Makoto's familiar, that's going to be Enju.**

**Guest 5; Well, here's another chapter, and its extra long for the absence!**

**Guest 6; Here's update~ Familiar is Enju, but Tiamat maybe later on.**

** Emily maldonado 562; Here's the update~ and I'm glad you like the story!**

**Guest 7; No worries, here is the update~**

* * *

**Always keep fighting!**

I can't believe that it turned out that way...

Rias-Buchou lost her match with Raiser, that douche bag Phenex.

Rias-Buchou and Raiser had a Rating Game, not long after us. The game was going good, Koneko-chan and Ise-senpai were kicking ass with Koneko-chan taking on a Rook, and overpowering her, and Ise-senpai taking on some Pawns, and used...well a technique that girls will hate him for, stripping peoples clothes by force. Practically rape if you ask me.

Then it all changed when they went outside the gym. That bitch bomb girl blew up my Koneko-chan! She actually did a sneak attack and had the audacity to say "Take!" like it was the easiest and simplest thing in the world. That really pissed me off and I was ready to kill in that moment!

But Kaichou told me that I shouldn't get worked up about it, even though she was gritting her teeth. Then from there, it got a little better. Akeno-san and the Queen started to do battle. From what I saw, they were quite evenly matched. Both of them showed a strong power.

As she fought the Queen, Ise-senpai fought and beat a Rook, and Yumi-senpai beat some Pawns just before meeting up with Ise-senpai, and proceeded to overpower a Knight. Then they did some combo thing, where Ise-senpai and Yumi-senpai used their Sacred Gears in tandem, turning the field into a sword field.

But then it got worse. The Queen, Akeno-san was overpowered by the Queen after she revealed the Phoenix Tears, healing herself and then she used another sneak attack on Yumi-senpai, taking her out.

Ise-senpai tried valiantly to fight against Raiser, but since he had used too much power, Ise-senpai fell to the ground, where Raiser used that to his advantage, and made Rias-Buchou submit to him, or he would blow her Pawn away. He even had his Queen knock out Asia-chan, which really pissed me off, so she couldn't heal them.

In the end, Buchou had to submit, and she lost the game. But Ise-senpai...Ise-senpai is knocked out now...and he wont wake up. When I heard, I tried going to him, to see if he was okay, but Sona-Kaichou said that we shouldn't meddle in their affairs.

At first I thought she was being cold, but when I saw her eyes, I saw that she was trying to fight against her more strict nature. If I had pushed anymore, I think she would've snapped at me.

I know that she and Buchou fight a lot, but at the end of the day, they are friends, and friends look out for one another. It was heartbreaking, seeing senpai being so sad about it. I wish, like with Zephyrdor, I could make her sadness go away.

"Its a mess."

Mumbling out, I looked at the ground. Even in the arms of Koneko-chan, I don't feel any better. On the eve of the party for Buchou's wedding (which us Sitri members are going to attend) I lay in Koneko-chan's sleeping arms, contemplating what's happening now.

Asia-chan...she's in the human world, and she's looking after Ise-senpai. From what she told me just before, Ise-senpai still isn't awake, and is...basically just asleep. Or that's what she told me.

Having enough of just laying here, I quietly slipped out of the bed, and walked towards the exit. This room is too big for someone like me. Being in the Sitri castle gives me a strange feeling, knowing that Kaichou is beyond my left wall...

Whenever I think about Kaichou, my heart makes a "doki" sound, beating faster and faster. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. Kaichou, the smart, strict woman, was someone I was gradually falling in love with.

Baka.

That's what I am. I'm an idiot, for not realizing it. I couldn't see what's right in front of my eyes. But it isn't like Kaichou is going to look at me as a love interest. I'm not a love interest for Kaichou, and I know that she wont think of me as one.

She's highly intelligent, and I'm...well, I'm not stupid, but I'm not her level of intelligence. She's not going to see me as a romantic partner...I should just contemplate my feelings for her before doing anything else.

Yeah, that's the best I can do right now. If I blurt it out, she might be freaked out, and offended by it. She might think I'm a freaky lesbian who has a strange crush on her, and she might hate me for it.

No, I have to do something. Maybe I could get closer to Kaichou somehow. Maybe I should ask Shinra-senpai what Kaichou likes, and then see if she's open to yuri things. I mean, she might not even be into girls, and if she isn't, then I will have to accept that.

Sighing, I exited the door, making sure that I didn't make any noise, as to alert my cute Koneko-chan.

When she was hurt, I stayed by her bedside until she woke up. I thought my heart had stopped beating at one point, waiting for her to wake up. Maybe this is what Buchou is feeling right now.

I turned towards the kitchen...well, that was the plan anyway. But it didn't go down like that.

Because when I did, a girl was stood in front of me, giving me a cute expression. The girl was...I don't know how old she was. She had a young looking face, but big breasts. Her body was childlike, albeit with big breasts. She had black hair, tied into twintails and big breasts. Ooh, did I forget to mention that she has huge breasts!?

What the hell is that about!? She looks a little older than I, and she's got a childlike body...but her breasts outmatch mine by a mile! Tch, damn beautiful girl with huge knockers!

And what's with that state of dress!? She's wearing a nightdress, showing me a very nice portion of her breasts! I could even see the pink areola of her breasts! A-And downstairs...I so hope that she's wearing some form of panties, because from what I can see...well, that's a whole different issue altogether.

Although, why was she stood outside my door? That's...not right, is it? She was creeping me out, and I don't know if I should just go with it or...not. This is just strange...indeed.

"...Hello."

My timid voice came out like a squeak.

"Heya!" She replied, giving me a cute V sign with her fingers. "You're the like most Darling girl I've ever did see in my entire life! Yay! Finally, an adorable girl makes her presence known!"

W-Wow, what a strange introduction huh. I didn't expect to have such a thing. Me, Darling girl? W-Wow, I never thought I would hear such a thing. But that doesn't mean it isn't unwelcome, even if this girl is a little strange...

"I-I see...erm, nice to meet you...erm..."

I didn't know her name so I stayed silent. I don't want to offend, incase this girl really is a important person. If she is...then I don't know who she is, although my senses are telling me that she's...powerful.

Its like a power I've never felt before. Its too powerful. Stronger than that idiot Zephyrdor's. It might even be a little stronger than Grayfia-san, and she was a powerhouse.

"Yup yup~! Its nice to meet me~! And you're so cute~! So-tans Queen is so totes adorable after all~! I knew that So-chan would get a cute Queen one day! And So-chan delivered~! Yay for So-tan and cute Queen-chan~! I'm so glad!"

She started jumping around, cheering hardly. When she came close, I could smell her scent straight away. It hit my nostrils and made me feel good inside...her scent is good.

"S-So erm..."

I tried to speak, but this girl continues to jump around while crying "So-tan!" and "Queen-chan!" and "So-chan and Queen-chan~" and even "Cute girls together~!" some of the time. So erm...this girl is...this is...erm...I'm kind of scared right now...and I don't know how to respond...

Right, she's a little insane. Sorry girl, but I'm not insane...good thing she isn't Buchou level of insane. Who's So-tan and So-chan? Someone this girl knows...? Ehehe, maybe I should try and slip away from this girl...

"Hehe...I have to go now..."

I sidestepped, attempting to leave past her. But she did as well, still showing that childlike smile. I tried to take another step to the side, but she got in my way again...why is she blocking my path?

Is there something wrong with her or something?

"Erm, could you move please?"

"Nope!"

S-She wont move!? W-Why does she want me to not move!? This girl is a little nutty! Why wont she let me past!?

"Erm...please could you move? I am a little thirsty..."

I didn't want to sound offensive, but I couldn't put it any other way. Even though I said it like that, I couldn't help but think that I did sound like I was offending her in someway.

"Oooooooooooooooooooo~!" She cooed, taking a step closer. "So, you're thirsty for something huh~? What are you thirsty for exactly~? Is there something I could help you with perhaps~?"

If I didn't know any better, then I could swear that she made some kind of innuendo. But she couldn't possibly mean...nah, she didn't mean anything sexual. She seems to be like a little girl, even if she is taller than I am.

"J-Just water, that's all."

I said with a strained smile. I took another sidestep, so I could advance forward. But she got in front of me again! W-Why does she seem so intent with keeping me here!? I just wanna drink for the love of Go...Maou! Hehe, nearly said the big man upstairs then!

"Remind me cutie pie~ Whats your name again!?"

Remind her? She hasn't met me, right? Ooh crap, I knew I shouldn't of stayed in the Sitri castle! I knew it! Kaichou's fine, but like Meguri-senpai is around. And I know that she's tried breaking into my room a number of times. But Koneko-chan kicked her out and basically just sealed the room.

"R-Right...if I tell you my name, can I leave?"

"Yup!"

W-Well, she gave me her word. And right now, that's all I can take her at. Even if she is scaring me right now. I don't know who this girl is, but with my skin, I feel that she's powerful.

"Y-Yeah, my name is Tachibana Makoto, Queen of Sona Sitri-sama. Pleased to meet you. Now, bye!"

I tried to run, but she grasped my nightwear, and held me up! Waaaaaaaaaaah! She's really fast! I even put in the Knights speed into that one! Who is this Devil girl!? She's pretty but fast! And she gave me her word! Was she lying to me!?

"So, Tachibana Makoto-chan huh~!? That's a cute name~ But like, what's a cute Queen girl doing out of her bedroom at this time of night~!? Are you looking for So-tan? She's in her bedroom, you know?"

"Who's So-tan?"

She keeps mentioning this name but she isn't telling me who that is! Is it someone I know? Someone she knows? I guess its a girl, or it could be a boy. I...don't know who this person is, but whoever it is, must be a strange person as well.

"Oohhhhhhh! That's my totes adorable cutest sister Sona-chan!"

D-Did she say Sona-chan!? Kaichou!? This is Kaichou's sister!? Kaichou never mentioned anything about her sister being this cute. I think I remember hearing about her sister during the Rating Game...

"O-Oh, your Onee-sama is really amazing you know? You should be proud of Onee-sama. She is wonderful after all, so be proud of her please! Kaichou is a good woman! She's the best!"

I said with a smile. But the cute girl here cocked her head to the side.

"Onee-sama? Who're you talking about cutie~?"

She doesn't know who I'm talking about? She doesn't even know her sister? Right...this girl is strange. She says she knows her sister, calling her by an affectionate nickname, but then she says she doesn't know who her Onee-sama is.

"Y-You know, Sona-chan...I mean Sona-senpai...rather Sona-sama. She's the Onee-sama of you, right? You're her Imouto? She's your Onee-sama?"

It has to be. Sona-sama is way more...grown up than this girl. Although the girl here has a big bust size, and is even bigger than Sona-sama's bust. N-Not that I was looking or anything!

"Hehehehe~ Nope~ I'm actually Sona-chan's Onee-sama!"

"That's a lie!"

I blurted it out with embarrassment! This isn't right! Onee-sama!? This girl is Sona-Kaichou's Onee-sama!? This must be some kind of joke! She is NOT Kaichou's Onee-sama! She ISN'T allowed to be Kaichou's Onee-sama! She CAN'T be Kaichou's Onee-sama! Its wrong! There's something wrong with this picture right now!

"Moooooooooooooooooou!" She pouted and whined like a cute baby. "Why can't I be Sona-chan's Onee-sama!? I am cute, smart, and amazing! Sona-chan is a cute mischievous child who likes running away as I call "So-tan! So-tan!" but even if she runs, I know that Sona-chan loves it when I run after her! She's my adorable Sona-chan and she loves her Onee-sama very much~! She's just an overexcited child after all~!"

...No wonder Sona-Kaichou didn't mention her Onee-sama to me before. Even though she's scary, I find her adorable. She's really cute...but why is she doing things like this to me...? Is this really how one introduces themselves to a Queen of Sona-senpai?

"R-Right, so erm...maybe you should go and find Kaichou? I'm sure she's looking for you."

Or I'm just looking for a quick escape. It would be better if I was able to run away from here. If anything, I need to escape before she does anything else to me...please Kaichou, come and protect me like I did you.

Onee-sama of Kaichou dipped her head, giving a smile.

"Why? Has Sona-chan been a bad Master? I know she's a mischievous child, but she's good intentioned! But, I know she's a strict girl~ Hey, cute Sona-chan's Queen-chan, do you think Sona-chan is a naughty child?"

A naughty child. She's older than I am. How am I supposed to comment on such things? Right, I need to get out of here, as I am freaking scared right now. This girl is nice, but scary.

"S-She's a c-complicated woman..."

I didn't know how else to put it. She's complicated. She doesn't tell me things, and keeps things secret. But I know that she has my best interests at heart. Although, she does keep lots of things from me...until the last moment. She's the type that doesn't want others help and wants to prove things on her own. But I know that she is also the type that will also see when she has weaknesses and will overcome them with determination.

Hearing that answer, Onee-sama here gained a bright smile.

"That's so Sona-chan~ She's too complicated~ She's always so serious and never lets her guard down. Its hard getting closer to Sona-chan sometimes, but I love Sona-chan with so much love! I could love Sona-chan to death!"

Ain't that the truth, Onee-sama? She's very complicated. But I don't know about the love to death thing. That would be pretty bad, if she actually loved her Imouto to death like she wanted.

"Erm...Kaichou's Onee-sama, I think that we should erm..."

"Mouuuuuuuu~! We should go and get something to drink! Hey, wanna embrace one another in a yuri-way~!?"

I-In a yuri-way!? Don't tell me she knows that I'm a lesbian, right? Nah, I haven't said anything, unless Kaichou did...mooooooooou! Kaichou! Please don't go and tell your Onee-sama about my sexual preferences! It isn't very polite!

"I-I-I-I-I-!"

I was lost for words, and ended up sprouting out stuff about us being yuri with one another! Is she that way inclined!? I didn't know Sona-sama's Onee-sama had such a preference! Maybe that means Kaichou has it as well!

"Oooooooh, Ma-tan is so adorable when stuttering~! You could stutter more Ma-tan~!"

Who's Ma-tan...? Wait, don't tell me that she's calling me Ma-tan! She's calling me by a nickname already!? This girl is...this girl is a little strange! She's even winking at me adorably! Please don't do such things! It makes me feel complicated and I don't know what to do next! Even Kaichou would struggle with these things!

Taking a breath, and exhaling, I curiously watched Onee-sama here jump up and down like a child. She put her hands to her hips, and then rotated around, jumping higher and higher. It was a wonder she didn't hit her head on the roof or something. That would've been bad.

"Erm...you know...we could erm...we could..."

I don't know what to say...in the end, I just made myself look stupid and just kept stuttering. But somehow, I was able to calm her down as she stopped jumping, and faced me with the adorable look the Sitri girls seem to be able to pull off.

"Ma-tan~ Ma-tan~ Ma-tan is adorable~ Say Ma-tan, wanna go and have a little fun~? We could embrace each other, if Ma-tan wants to do such things with me~"

"A-A little fun?"

I croaked out, and flushed.

I don't know why, but my face was turning more and more red at the second. Why is my face doing such a thing!? I can't believe that this is the thing that I am doing right now! I am blushing bright red!

"Yup! Fun! We can go and have fun together~ We can do things together, if you like~? Anything Ma-tan wants to do~ We can do it you know~ We can have good old fashioned fun~"

I-I don't know what this fun is, but my mind keeps getting more and more perverted images. I wish they would stop! It doesn't help me in the slightest! Damn me and my perverted mind! Maybe Ise-senpai is rubbing off on me! I hope not! I don't want to be a girl like that!

"F-Fun meaning..."

Before I could finish, this girl took my hand, and started running down the corridor! I became frightened and didn't know what to do! So, being as shy as I am, I just relented with whatever Onee-sama here wanted.

"Ma-tan~ Ma-tan fun time~ We're going to have so much fun Ma-tan~ We're going to have lots and lots of fun~"

I could only give a sheepish smile, looking at her with slight fear. Is this the day I'm going to die? Koneko-chan...are you going to save me from this person...? Please come and save me Koneko-chan...I'm frightened now...

"O-Okay..."

My sheepish voice came out as a little croaking sound. The Onee-sama wrapped her arms around my body, and pulled me along with her! Someone, anyone...help me! Someone please!

I didn't know that by this chance meeting, my life was going to take an unexpected turn.

* * *

**[Later]**

"I'm sorry." Kaichou apologized, as we walked the Gremory hall. "I never expected Onee-sama to come after you like that. I certainly didn't expect her to make you dress up for her. Although, despite the crazy outfits, I thought that you and Onee-sama got along quite well."

I don't know if that's a joke or if she's being serious, but whichever it is, isn't funny. I had to...well, I had to do a number of things for Onee-sama of Kaichou, who I have to affectionately call "Sera-tan" now! She wont accept any other forms of addressing now!

First of all, I didn't know who she was, until Kaichou filled me in. That girl, happened to be the Leviathan-sama! I thought that I was going to faint when she said that! I mean, really!? That was Leviathan-sama!? Who knew she would be a pretty insane (although not Buchou's level of insanity thankfully) girl like that!? I was completely blown away by it all! She even made me call her such a disrespectful tone as "Sera-tan."! Its bad!

At least I've had a chance to recover, being the next day and all. I was scared. After dragging me away, she jumped me and forced me to dress up for her. She kept throwing magical girl outfits at me, seductive lingerie and other things like that. I was freaking frightened of it all. I almost died because of the overwhelming fear I felt during it all.

And for some reason, she kept calling me "The next big thing!" whatever the hell that meant. I didn't feel like asking her about it as she makes me want to cry...but at the same time, I think that it was nice that she took my mind off everything that's happening right now.

"N-No, its okay...I guess..."

I sobbed out, fiddling with my skirt. The reason I had such a nervous thing, was because of Buchou. We're going to see Buchou, to see if she's alright. Today is the day of the wedding, and since Kaichou and Buchou are friends (as if you could tell haha) Kaichou wanted to go and see her, and asked that I come along as a witness.

That's actually a wise precaution. Being with her is...well, I get scared when alone with her. When I am alone with her, she tries to do things to me, and sometimes she sends me presents and I know I've gotten love notes off her. I can't work her out.

I don't know if she's lesbian or straight or bi or what. She's completely messed up. She accuses people of being butch lesbians, then she goes mental and tries to do lesbian acts. I mean, what the hell is that!? Is she really just a lesbian and is trying to deny it!? Or is she just mental!?

"W-Well, yes. Onee-sama can be overbearing, and I'm sorry that she put you through something like that. However, Onee-sama has the best intentions and does always have a reason to why she's doing what she's doing."

Nodding, Kaichou and I rounded a corner. I'm lost right now, I will admit it. This castle is huge. I don't even know where we are right now. We're in a corridor, and there's lots of different symbols on the wall, showing different pictures as well. I see a red haired man, who looks around 30's, and a younger man next to him, with longer crimson hair. He seems to be in his 20's or something.

That's all I can make out, besides the red carpet. Damn, these Gremory's really have a thing for red don't they? I know their hair is red, but they take red to a whole new level.

Hey, I'm just following Kaichou here. If this is the way, then this is the way. It has to be the way, since I'm sure she's been here before. Although I'm not sure if I want to see Buchou as when we are in bedrooms, she has a tendency to attack me sexually.

"If you say so Kaichou. But I must admit that the times I wasn't scared, I had fun. She's really different to you...I mean, she's a different type of person! She's a bubbly person, but you can tell that she's quite smart, just like you!"

I gave her praise with a smile, and Kaichou returned the smile slightly.

"Why thank you Makoto-san. That's always nice to hear. Now, is it okay to assume that you're alright from the encounter with Zephyrdor?"

Zephyrdor? That's the last person I ever want to see or think about again. The way he made light of Kaichou and her peerage. That day, it wasn't just me that tried their best. It was also the entire peerage. Yet he kept mocking us because we're girls. Well, girls kicked the crap out of him, huh. That made him shut up.

"I'm okay Kaichou, others got hurt more than I did. Although I am a little unnerved about something."

"Oh?" She raised a curious brow. "Whats troubling you exactly?"

I dropped my head low, and adopted a sad smile.

"Its just...when you are found another person to marry, what will happen then? Will you go with this person if they win a chess match against you?"

Its a worry of mine. Kaichou always said that if someone can prove to be at least as strong as Kaichou in the mental department, then she would marry them. But what if she marries someone that's not right for her? Even if they happen to be the smartest Devil in the Underworld?

"Contrary to what people believe, there is more than just winning a chess match to win my affections." I furrowed my brows, confused by what she was saying. However, Kaichou simply adopted a small smile. "That is to say, I've been seeing your and Koneko-sans relationship more and more lately...its mesmerizing that you both share such a thing. Not because of the so-called 'forbidden' aspect of it. But because you two are different, yet it seems that you blend well together. She's stoic, and you're a shy yet feisty girl. It is a...what might be called weird combination, but it works with you both. Actually, if I can confess...it makes me slightly jealous that my Queen has such a relationship yet I've never experienced such things."

Kaichou is jealous of me? Why would she be jealous of someone like me? I don't get it, is Kaichou honestly saying things like this?

"T-There;s no reason to be jealous of me Kaichou, I'm nothing special. If anything, Koneko-chan is the one that's special, not me."

I explained, rounding yet another corner. Geez, how big is this place anyway? It seems really huge, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now. Ugh, maybe I should just leave...before getting to Buchou. That wont be pretty...

"No, that's completely untrue." Kaichou stated. "Makoto-san is quite special indeed. Not only did you survive until the end in your first Rating Game...I honestly wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't come to my peerage. I know that you were a big part of my strategy during the planning phases. As such, I don't even know if it was possible to beat Zephyrdor if you weren't apart of my peerage. You don't have anything to feel bad about, as even without the Boosted Gear of Hyoudou-kun's, I believe that I got a fantastic Queen."

Hearing that just made me tear up slightly

That means she truly does care about me...she truly does want me around on her peerage. Even admitting something like that must've been hard for Kaichou. I know she's a woman of pride, and when its pride, Kaichou takes it to its highest...but right now, she's forgoing her pride, and letting me see a more vulnerable side to her. She's even giving me such high praise.

"Kaichou, I didn't know you felt..."

Before I could finish, Kaichou gave a glance.

"Makoto-san, the next time I have a Rating Game, I shall be depending on you, and you also depend on me. The chess game consists of numerous pieces, the Queen being the highest valued piece, besides the King. In terms of the Rating Game, besides me, you're the most valued piece. If the Queen is taken out, most Rating Games change within a moment. That's why, I want you to become my strongest Queen. If you achieve such a status, then I will be pleased."

She wants me to become her strongest Queen huh...ehehe, she didn't even have to ask me something like that.

"You know, I'm always going to try my hardest for you! Because of you, I'm not dead. I'm not sure what it means to truly be a Devil yet, despite all of the time that I've spent as a Devil. But I do know that I never want Kaichou to experience sadness again. So, I'm going to make sure that Kaichou doesn't ever have to experience a sadness like she saw during the time before the Rating Game."

Its true. Even though its resolved somewhat, I can't let the lingering feeling of Kaichou's sadness go. She was pained by Zephyrdor and made it so that he was in power, even when he wasn't. It was more...emotional power than actual power. That game would've changed Kaichou's future for the worse, but for it to be turned into the best, then...I'm happy.

"Hmmm...Makoto-san, you're always such a kind hearted girl. I've never regretted turning you into my Queen, and from now on, I will always progress right along side of you."

From Kaichou, I will take that as a good thing. Even though it doesn't sound the best, from Kaichou, it means a lot.

"Okay Kaichou, that's great! Lets always get stronger together!"

Chuckling at me, we continued onwards, each step making me feel better and better. Kaichou looks more happy now, than she did before. And even I'm more happy now. Yup, today is going to be a good day...even though tonight is...

While I was thinking about it, Kaichou stopped outside a door, lowering her head softly, as if she's expecting something to happen. The door didn't look all that special, besides having "Rias' room, don't fucking come in bitch" is what it says. I'm shocked she'd write something like that on her door...ooh who am I kidding, I knew she'd write something like that as she is insane.

"Okay, we've arrived. Be prepared for a crying Rias, and basically a Rias that is a blubbering mess. I know that it isn't much different to usual, but this is Rias we're talking about. Expect the unexpected. Especially with Rias. She's bound to do something strange, as its Rias."

I nodded and Kaichou stuck out her hand into a fist, and hit it lightly against the door. Awaiting the reply, I saw Kaichou's face stiffen slightly. I know that this was her idea, but you don't know what kind of things Buchou is capable of when we're with her.

[Come in Doctor~ I was expecting you~ I'm in position~ And I'm waiting for our special session~]

Did she say she's expecting us? Or...wait, who did she say she was expecting? I didn't catch it. Eh...I'm sure she was just something about Kaichou that was bad. That's what the odds are in this case.

"Ooh here we go."

I looked at Kaichou, who was sighing. She really doesn't want to do it huh. A normal Buchou is quite aggressive, yet this Buchou that's been down in the dumps since Ise-senpai isn't waking up, and she's alone getting married to Phenex douche, must be a more volatile one.

Sharing a glance with Kaichou, she muttered "Wait here." to which I nodded. Let Kaichou going in is the best, in my opinion. She can go and see the mess that is called Buchou. She can also protect me from the darkness that is Buchou's heart.

Kaichou entered the room...

"Rias, I've come to see if you're..."

It stopped there, and I heard a gasp from within the room. I couldn't see what's happening, but I know the gasp came from Kaichou. Holding my breath, I hoped that Kaichou wasn't in any danger right now.

I can always hope and pray, but...when its Buchou you never know what's going to happen...Kaichou please be alright, don't be scared of whatever she is doing. Even if she is crying and threatening you, make sure that she sees that you're here for her.

Even if she is mental woman, she is marrying a jerk named Raiser. She shouldn't have to marry someone she doesn't want to marry. But at the same time, she's also going to cause him hell...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Kaichou screamed, and rushed out of the room! She lost her footing, and she slammed into the opposing wall! She banged her head, and hunched over, looking like she was going to throw up! Kaichou's breathing was ragged, and her eyes were leaking a massive amount of tears! She even starts coughing violently as if she's going to throw up!

S-Shit! What's going on with her!? Whats Buchou done to Kaichou!? She better not have done anything strange with her!

"Kaichou! Please tell me what's going on!"

Even though I tried to help her, she kept shaking her head rapidly, tears leaking from her eyes!

"OOH MAOU! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S WRONG AND DISGUSTING! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Whats wrong and disgusting? Something about Buchou...Buchou, what have you done now? I know she would do something, and I had advised that we don't come here alone, witnesses and all, but Kaichou insisted and now, we're here and Kaichou is screaming and crying her eyes out.

I ran over to Kaichou and checked on her.

"K-Kaichou!? Whats going on!?"

I wrapped my arms around her body and helped her to her feet. She hugged me and kept saying "Don't go in there please!" as she cried on my shoulder! Her eyes were in fear and when in fear, I know something is wrong!

Kaichou doesn't become fearful like this unless she has a good reason! W-What the hell is going on!? Has Buchou done something strange? What has Buchou done to my King!?

"Kaichou...what happened? Please speak to me!"

She shook her head and refused to tell me anything. Whatever is happening, I know that Kaichou must've been traumatized by all of this. I patted her back, as a flash of crimson came into my view.

What appeared was...oooh shit...

Buchou.

Buchou is stood at the door, and the thing is...she's completely naked! I can see everything of her body! Her breasts, her downstairs area! Everything! I can see everything on that mad woman! She isn't even trying to cover up! Is this what freaked out Kaichou!? It freaks me out! She's quite attractive yeah, but she's also scary, scary and scary!

Buchou put her fingers on her lips, exhaling deeply.

"Geez Sona, why are you being such a little embarrassed Paris right now?" Whats an embarrassed Paris? "Have you never seen someone do that before? I'm sure you do it every night with Rodrigo."

Who's Rodrigo? Is it someone Kaichou knows?

"A-Ape...please...stop...make it stop..."

Ooh Maou, she's really upset right now. She's even sobbing a lot. Kaichou, just what did Buchou put you through? Has she done something embarrassing to you? She's...Kaichou...

Buchou, upon hearing Kaichou gained a cross face.

"Its natural Sona! Everyone that needs to do it, does it! They do it for the release! You're just a slut because you don't even do it as you beg for it in the ass 24/7!"

Doing something...? Doing what exactly? That's what...do I want to know what she was doing? Do I want to see what she was doing? Can I even begin to imagine what she was doing to herself? I pray, someone knows what she was doing...because right now, I haven't a clue as to what she was doing. But why would Kaichou beg for it in the ass...? N-No, I don't want to know about that. If Kaichou likes it in her butt then...wow, I've learned something new...

"A-Ape...its coming out..."

Kaichou's whiny voice reached my ears, as she directed it at Buchou. Buchou crossed her legs...

That's when I noticed that something was...well, something was wrong with Buchou's...ahem, her...down...erm...downstairs...there s-seems to be...something there...when I take a close look...

Baboom!

Something...something came from Buchou, and fell to the floor, making a slight noise.

Because I'm so freaking nosy, I had to look what's on the floor. But when I did...

I wish I hadn't.

Because the thing on the floor is something that...its something made for...erm, she had...erm...inside...she had a...erm...oooh crap...she had something...that made her...ooh shit...it was...big...thick...huge...

"DILDO!"

I made a scream and cried! I saw it! It slipped out! She was! She actually was! She couldn't of been doing it! She was actually...she was actually doing it! She was mas...mastur...masturbat...oooooooooooooooooooooh! She was doing it to herself! She molested herself! She was being disgusting with herself! She touched herself! Oooooooooooooooooooooh Maou! Please make this stop! I don't want to know anymore! I'm frightened!

"Yes its a Devil dildo Loli-sama. Sometimes Buchou has sexual pent up energy, and she needs to have a little release. That's why, Romero here helps me get some good release." She's named it! Why!? Why!? Someone tell me why! "Also Loli-sama, it seems you're looking confused as to why Romero there has gotten smaller since he slithered out of me like a snake?" That's not what I was thinking about! "You see, it reacts to demonic power, and gets bigger-"

"Just shut up please!"

I cried, and shook my head wildly. I didn't want to know about her Devil dildo! I don't want to know what she does with her Devil dildo! I didn't even want to think about her touching herself! She didn't need to tell me! She didn't need to tell me the name of her dildo! That's just wrong on so many levels! Why Buchou why!? You don't tell people that!

"Loli-sama, I am fucking upset that you'd hurt me like that. I am trying my best to be beautiful, and it helped myself to forget about that dickhead Raiser. I mean, he's ugly, and I'm beautiful so sometimes beautiful people like me need to forget ugly people like him and that's why Romero lends me a hand...or his whole body actually. Good thing I got it Ise's shape and thickness huh."

I don't care if she's beautiful! I just want this nightmare to end right now! I just want to go away now! She can be beautiful! I just want to leave this place and never come back! And what does she mean by that!? Ise-senpai! Has she been molesting him in his sleep!?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! RUN MAKOTO-SAN! LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! THIS IS NOT WORTH IT!"

Kaichou screamed and said she's had enough basically. I feel the same Senpai! We need to get the hell out of here! We can't stay here anymore! We'll die if we have to stay here anymore!

Standing up, we both grabbed the others hand and ran away as fast as we could! Shit! That was horrible! Why would she let us in!? Did she know it was us!? Did she think it was Ise-senpai!? I'm fucking frightened right now!

Why did that have to happen!? I seriously am freaking frightened! I don't know what I should do now! That image is always going to be burned into my memory! Its always going to be there! I saw it move out of her!

"FUCK SAKE! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCHES! YOU NEED TO SEE SENSE SLUTS!"

Even though she shouted, I didn't see her chasing after us, which made me feel relieved if I'm honest. That was a scary thing, and poor Kaichou is shaking like a leaf right now. I don't know if she's going to be able to carry on.

We ran all the way to the stairs, taking in various butlers and maids around the mansion, giving us strange looks. If I was them, I would be giving strange looks as well! Its not right! That wasn't right! It wasn't normal! I don't like this daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

"You didn't see it Makoto-san! I saw it go in and out of her as she moaned for her Doctor! She moaned for Doctor Penguin and kept saying he's the best Doctor in the universe! I'm scared! I need to get out of heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"

This is so unlike Kaichou! Who knew she would be like this! Kaichou, I wish she wouldn't cry! I need to get Kaichou out of here before she cries all day and night! Kaichou-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Sona! Fucking Sona get back here!"

Buchou came running up, and was thankfully wearing a robe. She was wearing it and had it tied at the front. She also held that awful thing within her palm, and she was shaking it at us.

When she made it to us, she looked at Sona-sama and grinned which made Kaichou shake a little.

"Hello Sona, I thought I should tell you that I don't care about you anymore."

"I don't care..."

Kaichou was losing the will to even scold by this point. She was sobbing to herself, and she turned away very sadly. Buchou however waved her...thing in my face, and gained a lewd smile.

"You know Loli-sama, if you asked, I would use this on you."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Lets not do that! Good day!"

"Wait Loli-sama, I am here for you and your body. If you want me, then I will..."

She put that thing near my face so I hit it away. But Buchou let go of it and it flew out of her hand, smacking someone else in the face...oooooooooooooooooh! She just hit a maid in the face! That d-dildo thingy hit her and sent her crashing towards the ground, causing the maid to cry heavy tears!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Rias-sama! Y-Your 'helper' has hit me! A-And its s-still got s-some of your...erm...your essence..."

Maou, I bet that's terrible...that maid was just hit in the face with her...and it has some of Buchou's...Maou, she's going to be sad right now...

"Fucking hell, I am so sorry about that. I never meant to let Romero escape my clutches. He's a bad boy though, that dildo of mine." Buchou walked forward, and took her...aid off the floor. "In the future though, my maid, you might wish to find a special friend like I have. He's like Ise, except Romero doesn't grope my breasts. He's a bad boy though but I wouldn't change him because I love Romero, and I want to always be with him."

...Why is she saying this to her maid...who's crying right now...Buchou is making grabbing motions towards the woman's breasts. Ooh Maou, if she tries anything with her, does that mean she's going to be doing her maid?

"Makoto-san...I'm frightened..."

Kaichou...

She's really shaken up by this...just what did Buchou really do to Kaichou? She shouldn't do anything to Kaichou. She's done enough already. Poor Kaichou, I really do feel sorry for her.

"Kaichou, I will get you out of here!"

I grabbed Kaichou and ran away! I want this nightmare to end! I haven't done anything wrong! I'm a good girl really! Please don't let the monsters get me anymore! This nightmare should just end!

* * *

**[Later]**

"This event, seems to be getting underway."

Kaichou said it, after recovering from the morning sickness that happened within the Gremory palace. That haunts me still and it makes me want to cry. But unlike Kaichou, I didn't see Buchou doing ecchi things to herself. All I got was the implication that she was doing things to herself. I didn't actually see what she was doing.

But now, we're outside the hall, in front of a large door that has markings all over it and there's even banners for Buchou's wedding. Poor Buchou. Despite scaring me, I can't help but feel sorry for her.

"Yes, it seems that the event has already gotten underway. Although, it is highly unlikely that the main festivities have begun. Raiser-sama and Rias-sama aren't even ready yet, correct?"

So said Fuku-Kaichou with a slight frown.

Everyone has gathered from the peerage with Kaichou in a stunning dress, blue in colour and it reached down to her ankles. She really does look like a Princess right now. Next to her is me, wearing a...dress that came to just my knees. It might be a little short, but Ruruko-chan said that I should wear it because it would make me look cute.

Next to me was Ruruko-chan herself, who was wearing a black dress. Actually it makes her look like she's going towards a funeral. Next to her was Fuku-Kaichou who was wearing a lime green dress, a dress that matched Kaichou's in design.

Behind us four is Meguri-senpai, who's wearing a kimono surprisingly. I didn't think she would be into the Japanese type of outfits. For some reason, Yura-senpai has opted to come in a black suit. Finally, Kusaka-senpai and Hanakai-senpai are both wearing matching dresses, giving them a sheen appearance.

"Yes, that seems to be the case, Tsubaki." Kaichou agreed, nodding her head. "Although, I heard just before that Raiser is going to make some big gesture for Rias. However, I don't exactly know what that is. Knowing Raiser, it is going to be something huge. When he says big, it almost always means something cocky."

Raiser is going to make a big gesture? Why would he do something like that? To feed his male ego? To make it so that Buchou loses hope? Even if she has lost hope, I can't say that I have. I know Ise-senpai is going to come for Buchou, I know it.

"Kaichou, shall we enter now?"

I asked to make certain, and Kaichou simply nodded.

"While we're in here, we are not only supporting Rias, but we also represent the House of Sitri. As the next heiress of the Sitri Clan, I cannot show a face that would be unsightly. Now, let us go in with our heads held high."

[Yes Kaichou!]

As always, we all said it with excitement and understanding.

So we all walked in the door, which seemed to have opened as if by magic, making a swishing sound. When I glanced at Ruruko-chan, she seemed to be really nervous about it, but I put my hand slowly within hers. That seemed to calm her, and she gave me an appreciative face.

When I looked inside from the door, there are lots of Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans. Well, I had never been in one though. Somehow, I imagined it to be like this. Even though I'm Kaichou's Queen, I am still very nervous indeed.

I look at the Devils slowly to try and find familiar faces.

However, it certainly is a spacious hall. Isn't it bigger than the school field? The ceiling is really high up. The enormously gigantic chandelier is also amazing. So this is the hall people from Buchou's household organised. Oh my, rich people sure are amazing. If Kaichou had to go through something like this, then I would feel sick to my stomach. I can't imagine what Ise-senpai is going to feel when he sees this.

I looked around, and saw that the party had only just started, as people are still gathering. I looked for Koneko-chan and the rest of Buchou's peerage...but I couldn't find anyone. I wouldn't expect Ise-senpai to be here, nor would Asia-chan. Speaking of Asia-chan, I heard from her, and she said that Ise-senpai hasn't woken up yet, but he's going to be alright.

I wish Koneko-chan was here, but it doesn't seem like she is...maybe she's with Buchou or something. Yeah, as the Rook of Buchou's peerage, she would have to be with her right now.

Fortunately, Kaichou's peerage is here and that's enough for me right now.

But I have already readied myself, in the event something happens. I don't know about what Ise-senpai is thinking right now, but I know that he wont take this laying down and beaten. If I know him (which I somewhat do) then I know he's going to becoming here and will save Buchou, I know it.

"Announcing the arrival of Sona Sitri-sama, and her servants!"

A man dressed in what appears to be a butlers outfit announced our arrival, doing another thing that I had expected. Since this is a high grade party, someone was bound to introduce Kaichou and her peerage.

Walking into the ballroom, I felt out of place. I'm not a girl that is used to things like this. I can't be used to things like this. Its all mesmerizing for someone like me. If it was someone else...then they would fit in, but not me.

Peoples eyes casually went towards us, eyeing each member up with various results. Some where looking at Kaichou (naturally) because she's the Sitri Clan heiress, and she has just recently broken up her engagement.

It was only natural that people would gossip about it. I could hear the whisperings saying things like "She's so bold, coming here after disgracing the Sitri's." and other hurtful things like that.

But Kaichou being who she is, was able to let it wash off her as if nothing could effect her. She didn't even bat an eyelid when they made comments like that. She just acted like her usual self, composed and in control.

Other people looked towards the peerage, like Fuku-Kaichou being one, and other members and even I surprisingly got a mention as well. Apparently, I'm what is called cute. And that's good with me...as long as they don't say anything about my breast size.

But as they watched us, thoughts came to me about the attire I'm wearing...

This dress.

I'm not a person that's this extravagant. It isn't me...I just want to go away from here now. But this is for Kaichou. And if its for Kaichou, then I will do anything I can to make sure that she's not embarrassed by me.

Peoples eyes on us casually drifted away from us after a few minutes, causing me to breath a little easier. Kaichou stepped forward, her step showing her calmness right now.

"Up there Makoto-san, is someone that you should become familiar with in the future."

The thing she pointed too was...

A guy.

A guy that had crimson hair, similar to Buchou albeit with a slightly darker shade. He's dressed as a noble and he's got a calm atmosphere around him. Actually, he looks like he wouldn't do anything bad at all.

"W-Who is this person?"

"That, is Maou Lucifer named Sirzechs. And also, he's Rias' Onii-sama. He's very powerful, and he's also...I hate saying this but he's also quite childish to be honest. But he's also in a position of power, and you should also be wary of that person, because he is above you, no mistaken. He's even above me."

Sirzechs-sama...

So that's Buchou's Onii-sama huh. Can't say that he's ugly. If I swung that way, I would go for him. He does kind of look girly anyway, in the face. But you can tell that he's a male though.

"This is tense..."

I mumbled.

Kaichou walked closer to me.

"Even if its tense, there are reasons. The main being what happened during the Rating Game with Zephyrdor. Even now, I am settling things with that particular clan. For now, please try your best to remain as calm as possible."

"I am calm Kaichou...Sona-sama."

I don't know why she would think otherwise. I am here to keep Kaichou safe after all. If I can do that, then I am happy about it.

"I see. Then, I have to go and talk with some High Class Devils, please excuse me. Tsubaki, follow me."

"Yes, Kaichou."

Shinra-senpai followed Sona-sama who went over to some old looking guys, and spoke with them.

"Hmmmmm, I wonder why she didn't want me to come along with her?"

I wondered aloud, feeling a little rejected.

Meguri-senpai placed her hands on my shoulders.

"She's just making rounds, that's all. She's already asked a lot of you lately, I think this is her way of making sure that you have time off. Just take a load off, and enjoy yourself Makoto-chan!"

Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter after all, like Meguri-senpai said. This is a party, and at a party, we have fun, right?

"Yeah, I guess so. Then, are you going around on your own?"

"Hmmmm, yeah~ I know some people here so I'm going to go and see them!"

"Aah yes, I also see some friends. Lets go together Meguri-san."

"Kay!"

Meguri-senpai and Kusaka-senpai went together towards some people, and started wondering around with them, with guys occasionally hitting on them, for obvious reasons.

Soon everyone on the peerage went to go and mingle.

Surprisingly, Yura-senpai is getting hit on by girls...must be because of the way she's dressed and the fact that she can pull off looking like a guy if she wants too.

As for Momo-senpai, she's quietly looking around the room, and keeps talking to people that are from Raisers peerage...yeah, those girls are here. Most of them are keeping around the front of the hall, and the one that's named Ravel-san, she keeps looking around and looking at her wrist.

I know some of the members of Raisers peerage, and most of them are quite cute. Although I've heard that some are bitches. Better not get mixed up with them, it would be better to stay away from them.

"Say Makoto-chan, think we should just get out of the way?"

Ruruko-chan asked, brushing her hair softly.

"Yeah." I agreed, looking around until I saw an unoccupied spot. "We should go there, Ruruko-chan."

Pointing forward, she agreed with a nod.

Together with me, Ruruko-chan took refuge at the back of the room. Like me, this isn't her scene and we are just going to be staying out of the way least we be dragged into something that we shouldn't be dragged into.

The only people that I can't see here is Buchou, her peerage and Raiser himself. I pray that this is over with soon. I don't like being here...its just so out of place for someone like me.

For about five minutes Ruruko-chan and I just looked at the party. It seems that everyone is having fun at least. The peerage members are talking and surprisingly laughing.

"I'm going to go and get some drinks Makoto-chan."

I responded with a nod towards Ruruko-chan who smiled and walked away from me, leaving me on my own.

Great, now that I'm on my own, I just look like I stand out even more than before...damn it, I wish that I didn't have to come after all. It makes me feel so out of place, that I am really nervous right now.

While Ruruko-chan went to go and get some drinks, I saw a woman coming towards me. The woman is dressed as expected, in a noble dress. She's wearing a long ball gown and is making even me feel jealous with her bust. Her makeup is flawless, giving her the pristine appearance of a woman in their 20's. But of course, being a Devil she could and most likely be older.

The woman was Reina-sama, Raisers Okaa-san. Since I know her name, I thought I would use it. She's the Okaa-san of Raiser. And from what I know, she's actually nicer than he is. She was nicer to me the last time we met one another in the clubroom that day.

But why is she coming close to me?

She's moving at a semi fast pace, casually taking in the sights around her, bowing to numerous people. But her steps never stop and her advances towards me continues until she finally reaches me.

For a few seconds, we stared at one another. My heart was beating in my chest, casually hitting my ribcage in fast paces.

"Hello Reina-sama, I would like to extend my congratulations towards you, and your son on this day. You must be proud."

Even saying that made me feel a little ill. But he is her son, so I can't say "I really hope something terrible happens to him and he dies!" with a cheery voice, but I can't do things like that.

"Ara, thank you and good day Makoto-san. It seems that you do dress well, for a former human that is. Your hair specifically looks magnificent, all done up like that."

I don't know if that was an insult or praise. With High Class Devils, its never easy to tell such a thing.

"Erm...thanks I guess. But it wasn't me really. I was merely told to dress like this. B-But you look well dressed, if I may say?"

"You may. Incidentally, I also heard about how you, together with Sona-san and the rest of her peerage, was able to overpower the one named Zephyrdor-san and his peerage, despite their different levels in strength. I also watched what was public, and the way you fight is quite...different to conventional methods."

I scratched the back of my head.

"Y-Yeah, I guess my fighting style is pretty unique huh."

I gave an awkward laugh, unable to form many words right now.

Reina-sama also gave a laugh, but it was less awkward than my own. Actually, it had some giddiness laced in with the happy face she's wearing right now. It makes her look all the more beautiful.

"It is. I also wanted to ask you something."

She wants to ask me something? What's that going to be?

"Y-Yeah...?"

I was cautious about it, and I kept looking towards her with misty eyes.

"I was wondering, what is it like to be Sona-sans Queen? As her Queen, I expect that you have various issues to deal with. Also since you're Sona-sans Queen, I assume that you're also going to be very busy."

She's suddenly so talkative huh. She wants to know about Sona-sama? Maybe its due to her recent success in the Rating Game.

"I don't mind being busy for Sona-sama. She's a great Master, so I don't have to worry about such things as messing up. Although there are times when Kaichou is extremely strict..."

Wait, is this something I should be telling Raisers Okaa-san? Will I be selling out Kaichou if I say things like this?

It doesn't matter as I've already said it. And now Reina-sama is stroking her chin softly.

"I would imagine such a thing yes. I can see Sona-san being a strict Master. You should consider switching teams if it ever becomes too strict for your life."

"S-Switching teams?"

What does she mean by that? She wants me to switch teams...to boys? Sorry, but that's not my thing. I can see why people would, but I wouldn't because they aren't my thing, at all. That's not to say that I hate men, I just don't possess romantic feelings for them at all.

"Ara yes. I've seen such a good potential in you. It is actually a good deal, if you ever decided to switch to my team. I myself don't participate in Rating Games, however there are always duties that I need doing."

I don't get why she said that...wait, did she imply that she wanted me to go to her team!?

"E-Excuse me, you aren't suggesting that I go towards your team, are you?"

"Ara, I wouldn't say something so straightforward. I was merely using me as an example, is all. There are things called Trade within the world of Evil Pieces. As it implies, you can trade your pieces, say Queen with another High Class Devil. It would be pretty interesting if something like that was to happen, wouldn't it?"

I don't exactly know what she's talking about, but it sounds like she's talking about switching Queens with Kaichou...but I don't want to leave Kaichou, especially since I am just discovering my feelings for her.

"Ehehehe, I guess so...erm, Reina-sama. Can I ask about something, and please don't get offended?"

"Sure, ask me anything. But I can't promise to not get offended, since I don't know what you're going to ask me."

Makes sense I guess. I would say something similar as to what she just said.

"I guess that's fair. Anyway, the question is...why does Raiser be nasty to others around him? Why is it Devils like him can treat people anyway they want? Personally, I can't say that its alright he treats people that way."

I know it sounded rude, but I can't put it any other way, other than that.

"I know. I also feel the same. However, that's a rare occurrence within my family. Raiser is...cocky. He's got a cocky attitude, and because of the regeneration ability of the Phenex, he believes that he is immortal. However, he isn't immortal, and I know that it sounds wrong to say this, but I hope that someone one day teaches Raiser the lesson that he does need in order to become a better person. He's got the tools within him, but he isn't willing to use them. Once he is, it will be better for everyone."

Yeah, I can see what she's saying there.

Even though she loves him, she wants him to stop being a jerk, and someone that she knows can be. If he becomes that person, then I wouldn't have a worry about him...although he doesn't have to flirt with me either...

"Yeah, I hope something like that happens."

"That's right. Now if you'll excuse me. I wish to see you again sometime, Makoto-san."

Reina-sama walks closer to me, and gently grazes my face with her soft gloved hand. It traced my jaw-line, and finally went for my lips. I was stunned by it, until she left the area quickly.

I looked towards she went, and saw that she was smiling in my direction, and casually waved. I waved back, gently lowering my face so she doesn't see the blush that's formed on my cheeks.

Ruruko-chan returned shortly after Reina-sama disappeared with drinks in hand.

"Here Makoto-chan."

Ruruko-chan gave me a drink, which I accepted with a graceful smile.

"Thank you, Ruruko-chan."

I smiled slightly, taking a sip of my drink, which tasted good.

I began drinking, as a awkward silence filled the area between me and Ruruko-chan. The last time we were truly alone, was when we shared a kiss. It wasn't exactly easy between us right now.

It could be called 'cutting the tension with a knife' between us right now, its that tense. All I could do is look around at the people having fun. If nothing else, it seems that they are doing things like hip bumping and other wacky dances from about 20 years ago...geez, its embarrassing.

"Just think, if Kaichou had lost her game, this could've been her wedding we were attending."

Ruruko-chan brought up, taking a sip of a fruit drink.

"Yeah, good thing that it didn't turn out like that."

"Yes...also, I heard that Kaichou will be taking us to the Familiar Forest not far into the future."

"Ooh? We are?"

I read about the Familiar Forest, as being Kaichou's Queen, I have to try and learn as many things as I possibly can. One being the Familiar Forest. That's a place where you can acquire a familiar, a thing that are almost essential.

"Kaichou was going to take us before this incident began. But because she was worried about it, so it didn't really enter her mind. However, by now, she's all back to normal! I'm glad that Kaichou is back to normal!"

"Y-Yes, I am as well. But for Buchou, I can't help but think that she's going to be sad right now. Anyway, I guess that as long as it isn't Kaichou. And we aren't apart of the Buchou peerage, so getting involved isn't really allowed...but I wish we could do something about it..."

"Yeah...I feel the same. Buchou is a crazy psychopath, but she's a good one, when she isn't trying to kill us."

"Hehe, that's true."

We shared a laugh, basking in others presence.

"Anyway, when this is over...I'm sure you're going with Koneko-san, right?"

I bit my lip, and lightly looked towards Ruruko-chan. Even though she was smiling, I could tell that there was something else that she wanted to say. But what that was, I don't know.

"Erm...I don't know where Koneko-chan is...but most likely yeah. What about you, anyway? Are you going towards Kaichou's mansion, castle, whatever it is, when this is finished?"

This could be called small talk...but right now, I feel like there's a air of distance between us. Something that is making it tense around us both. I wonder if its because of the kiss...we haven't talked about it before.

"I guess. Yeah, I mean I don't have anywhere else to go."

She doesn't have anywhere else to go huh...where was she thinking of going? Was she planning on going somewhere...with someone else?

"Ruruko-chan, are you perhaps regretting that we-"

"Ara ara, it seems that I've caught the other Queen~"

Suddenly, before I could finish, arms wrapped around my body, bringing me closer and closer!

"Hey-" I was stopped when I was turned towards the person who grabbed me. Turns out to be Akeno-san. "Akeno-san! Why are you here!?"

Yeah, Akeno-san being here would be...wait, I think that I just asked a stupid question...

"This is a party for my King after all. Of course I'm going to be here. Its good to see that my adorable Kohai wouldn't forget about me so quickly~ With being busy with the Rating Games, and whatnot, we haven't had a chance to see one another. Even I get lonely without my adorable Kohai."

She became lonely without me...ehehe, I guess she must be joking.

"A-Ah! I see! Yes, its been awhile! Lets catch..."

I was going to say "Lets catch up!" but then I remembered that I was with Ruruko-chan. It would be rude to just leave her here while I go and talk with Akeno-san about whatever we are going to talk about.

But Ruruko-chan suddenly patted my shoulder.

"Sorry Makoto-chan, I've gotten some other things to do. See you later."

Before she left, I could've sworn that she was looking down about something...I wonder what that was about then? Has she done something...does she need to go and do something...?

I turned to Akeno-san and asked a question, that I didn't want to ask.

"Akeno-san, its been awhile huh."

"That is has been. Koneko-chan has been worried, even though you apparently spent the night together~"

She teased me, beckoning me to freak out with her tone.

But I defiantly shook my head.

"W-We didn't do anything that could be called scandalous. We only slept in the same bed, as usual~ But Akeno-san, how are you and the other peerage members doing? I didn't want to ask Koneko-chan, as I didn't want to upset her."

Akeno-san looked down slightly, not meeting my gaze.

"Well, that's not a easy thing to talk about." Akeno-sans expression darkened slightly. "We've tried to be as normal as possible. Of course Buchou is worried about it all, and is masking it with her usual craziness. However, we all know that its going to be dark days ahead, if something else doesn't happen."

Something else huh...she couldn't possibly mean...

"Something else? Are you perhaps thinking about someone crashing the wedding?"

"Ara ara, now that's a scandalous thing to say~ I wouldn't ever wish anyone to come here and break up the wedding. I was merely saying that it could happen, but not very likely. There's no one to try and fight against Raiser anyhow."

"Yes, I guess you're right there. There are no one that's around that could fight against Raiser..."

That's a little of a lie, actually. I'm sure there's lots of people that could beat him, but I don't know who would do that for Buchou...

It makes me feel sick that I can't do anything to help Buchou right now...

"S-So, how is Ise-senpai?"

Someone had to ask about him, and I couldn't ask Koneko-chan as for she isn't here. And I don't know if I could ask Yumi-senpai about it, even if she wasn't here. Akeno-san is the Queen, so she's the most obvious to ask, right?

"Ise-kun huh..." Akeno-san bit her lip, and turned towards the ground. "Asia-chan is looking after him right now. He's said to make a full recovery soon enough. But Raiser didn't go easy on him. He really did beat on him something fierce. It was malicious and with cruel intent."

"Yeah...I watched and saw what he did. It was quite cruel. I just can't help but think that it could've been Kaichou instead of Buchou..."

That's a worry of mine, but thankfully she wasn't involved with the attack. It makes me feel better that she wasn't.

"Speaking of Buchou, she was asking after you." Akeno-san said it with a slight smirking face. "She was saying that her Loli-sama wasn't there to offer protection and comfort. Knowing Buchou, she was being dramatic again."

"A-After me? Why? Is she going to corner me again?"

I spoke with fear, wanting to run away even more than before.

"Maybe~ But she wants to see her Loli-sama~"

"Yeah, I bet she does. But I'm not going towards her. She scares me, she really does."

"...That wouldn't be Buchou, would it?"

My heart suddenly fluttered as I heard the sweet music of Koneko-chan's voice!

I turned backwards, seeing my adorable Koneko-chan stood there in a adorable dress! She's got on a pink dress that goes down to her knees, and it makes her look even more adorable than she usually looks! She's even got on cute shoes and everything! The way her hair is done is sublime, making her features stand out even more than before!

"Koneko-chan! You're here and looking so adorable!"

I flung my arms around her neck, causing her to flush bright red.

"...Mako-chan, you're so embarrassing..."

Ehehe, I knew I would end up embarrassing Koneko-chan like this. It seems I'm good at doing things like that.

"S-Sorry Koneko-chan. Its just because I've missed you and today has been bad. Buchou scared me, and now I'm wearing this horrid dress, and it makes me feel strange, stupid dress. Koneko-chan, I'm sorry for making you feel embarrassed."

"...Its okay, I prepared myself for the eventuality. ...But Mako-chan, you look really good...you should wear dresses more often."

I ended up gaining a little blush because of her words. Saying something like that is really dangerous, Koneko-chan. If you keep being so sweet, then I will seriously end up falling more in love with you, if that's even possible.

"Ehehe, I don't feel good about it. I'm not sure if dresses like this are for me...I prefer having normal dresses...this is a little much for me..."

"...No, its what you deserve, after fighting so hard for Kaichou. ...I watched and saw everything...I knew that Mako-chan would be able to win...it is because my girl doesn't lose."

H-Her girl huh...I'm Koneko-chan's girl...

I wrapped my arms tighter around her form, pulling her as close as I possibly could to soak in the Koneko-chan goodness. Her goodness makes me feel the best ever!

"Hahaha, it seems Koneko-chan does have a cute side after all."

Yumi-senpai who said that, appearing from behind Akeno-san is wearing something so dazzling. She's wearing a white pure dress that kind of looks like a wedding dress! It really does look similar to such a thing!

"Hey Yumi-senpai!"

I greeted, giving a bright smile.

Yumi-senpai turned to me, and bowed her head.

"My, hello Makoto-chan. You're looking as cute as always. I'm glad that you could come to Buchou's engagement. It makes you look really good, and adorable as well. You definitely picked the right dress."

A-Adorable and its the right dress huh...she's the one that's adorable, not me. I feel so out of place here.

"T-Thank you Yumi-senpai. But can I ask you something about the way you're dressed?"

"O-Oh, what do you mean? Aren't I dressed for a party?"

"Ehehehe, Yumi-senpai, this is an engagement. But I think you've got the wrong person here! Buchou is supposed to get married, not you!"

"O-Oh, haha. Yeah, I guess this dress does look like a wedding dress. That was unintentional on my part. It simply was the one that I found most appealing. Does it not suit me?"

She did a spin, showing off her assets, which made me blush a little. Damn you Yumi-senpai, you know that you're cute, so why do you have to try and make me love you even more than I am already coming to love you as?

"O-Of course it does. I just wondered why you would wear it. But I guess it doesn't matter. I saw how you did in the Rating Game, and I thought you did quite well. Using such sword skills, makes me jealous hehe~"

"N-No, I didn't do anything amazing. I saw how you used a weapon that you weren't familiar with. Now that was amazing. And your other skills as well. You've come far, in such a short amount of time."

"Praising me huh...such a bad Knight-chan. I didn't think you'd give me such..."

I trailed off, seeing Kaichou walk up to us with the other members of the peerage. Kaichou stepping next to me, looked towards me.

"The wedding is about to start. Please be on your best behaviour."

She spoke to everyone, but she was looking at me. Must be because I tend to be loud when I don't mean to be. I could only give a nod towards my King, and awaited for the wedding to start.

Koneko-chan gently grasped my hand, and Yumi-senpai took my other one, to Ruruko-chan's and some other's annoyance. I don't tell people to take my hands, they do that all on their own!

The big wide doors that we stepped through before opened not long after Kaichou came over. It revealed to be Buchou, who was dressed glamorously. She had her hair done up and everything.

But when she stepped through the door...

* * *

"Get yourself to the butterfly lounge~ Find yourself a big lady~ Sona, come on around and they'll be calling you baby~" Kaichou frowned at that part as Buchou shuffled down the long hall. "No need to fantasize~ Since I was in my braces~ A watering hole where the girls are round~ And curves in all the right places~ Sona, you are beautiful~ Sona, you are beautiful~"

Kaichou tightened her fist and growled in annoyance when Buchou passed by us. Buchou was dancing a little creepily if you ask me.

She even kept doing pelvic thrusts which made the guests laugh...w-well, if she's doing it for entertainment purposes then that's fine, I think. I think its quite funny actually. Buchou made me laugh for once, instead of overwhelming fear.

Buchou made it to the front of the hall, and started twerking while licking her lips are Kaichou! Kaichou frowned and turned away with subtle annoyance. Ooooooooookay! That's not creepy at all!

"Kaichou, do you want to go to the butterfly lounge and find yourself a big lady~?"

Meguri-senpai sang, but instantly regretted it as Kaichou glared harshly in that direction. Meguri-senpai whined and looked away.

Raiser soon joined Buchou up at the front, as she continued to twerk for a few minutes, before eventually stopping. Thank Maou she did, because that was getting a little creepy.

"Why does she always have to pick on me? She always goes for me..."

"Its because you are her favourite target Kaichou."

Shinra-senpai answered Kaichou's doubt, who shook her head in frustration.

The wedding ceremony was about to start when...

"Buchooooooooou!"

T-That voice...

When I cocked my head to the side, I saw a strange, yet wonderful sight.

"Ooh my..."

I let that out, seeing Ise-senpai stood there with determination.

Buchou also shared the same look as myself, and the others, shock. She was also crying slightly...so she isn't just nuts after all. Kaichou herself was also stunned by the arrival of the Pawn Ise-senpai.

"What is he doing here? He couldn't be thinking about breaking up the engagement?"

Kaichou wondered aloud, coming to the most obvious conclusion.

Ise-senpai though, not hearing our conversation put his hands to his chest, banging on them.

"To all the High Class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"

The hall becomes even noisier with the commotion that he's causing. But without a care, he stepped forward, ready to go for Raiser at any second it looks like.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this..."

A person who seems to be a guard comes to stop him. However, there are those who comes in to stop the guards as well.

"Ise-kun! Leave this to us!"

Yumi-chan seemingly went from my side, and blocked the path of some of the guards. I didn't even notice that she wasn't by my side, until she went to that side of the room. Now that's what I call fast.

Koneko-chan went forward, and punched away two guards that blocked the path. She didn't say anything towards Ise-senpai, but she did look happy that he's here. Yeah, I'm also happy that he's here.

Two more came at Senpai, but a heavy-duty lightning fell on them, shocking them into submission.

"Ara ara, so you've finally showed up."

As expected of Akeno-san. She's got the lightning stuff down huh. She's really good with such a thing. I couldn't think of anyone better than Akeno-san to deal with such things.

"Thank you everyone."

Ise-senpai began moving forward, bypassing the guards that came towards him but were stopped by the others on the Gremory peerage.

I would go and help, but I don't want to disgrace Kaichou by showing her up now, so I allowed them to handle it, but I didn't feel exactly good about it all. It made me feel a little useless.

Kaichou, perhaps sensing my annoyance gave me a look that said she was impressed. Thanks Kaichou, even just a look is good enough for me. I watched as Ise-senpai walked all the way to in front of them all.

"Buchou...Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

.

.

.

I couldn't form words at what he said. Raiser looks mortified and as for other people, they had similar reactions.

Kaichou had turned away and mumbled "This is really my life." in a voice that sounded distant. As for the other members of the peerage, they didn't look happy at all. They just looked...distance and worried and frightened.

"...Waaaah..."

Ruruko-chan cried and gave me a hug, so I hugged her back. That is...that is...I don't know what that is! Why would he say something like that!? And in front of all of these people!? He's disgusting!

"What's the meaning of this, Raiser?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorised people are making unsettled faces and they are panicking. So the Devils, just like humans, gets confused when they face unexpected things huh.

"It's an event that I organised."

Then the man who was standing at the back walked towards them three. W-Wait, that's Sirzechs-sama! W-Wait, did he say that he arranged this!? Not only I, but everyone was shocked by it all!

"Onii-sama, you are amazing as always."

Buchou said it with a wink, causing Sirzechs-sama to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks I guess Rias." That caused her to nod and wink at me for some reason. "I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

I don't know who's relative he is, but a middle-aged man is panicking. Maybe he's someone related to Raiser's family.

"It should be fine." Buchou's Onii-sama gave an offhanded comment, waving his hand. "The Rating Game from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phenex."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all." Maou-sama waved off the accusation. "If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High Class Devils is important after all."

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

A middle-aged man with crimson hair asks Maou-sama. Crimson hair…is it Buchou's father!?

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words.

Sirzechs-sama then looks at Ise-senpai.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, Raiser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married!"

...Well, I can't say that I condone such a thing, but if Ise-senpai wants to fight, then I will support him. Even if he does lose, or he does win, then I will support him. No matter what happens.

"This might be a match to decide Rias' future." Kaichou stated, bending her neck downwards. "But don't forget to observe them. Today's friend can be tomorrow's enemy."

"Y-Yeah, I will observe with eyes that could be called intrusive."

Kaichou nodded, content with my answer.

I also understood why she wants me to observe them with such curiosity. Its because we might be facing them in the Rating Game in the future, and if that happens, its better to know what they're capable of.

Sirzechs-sama then turns his head towards Ise-senpai.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives starts criticising at Sirzechs-sama's offer. However...

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Maou-sama asks Ise-senpai while ignoring the voices of others around him.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."

Maou-sama makes a very happy face when Ise-senpai answer him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

With this conversation, it's decided that the battle between Raiser and I will commence in this hall.

"Thank you very much."

Ise-senpai bow my head to Maou-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

* * *

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. The club members are sitting in the same place as Buchou and the same could be said for us, the Kaichou peerage. I myself am sat on Yumi-senpai's lap for some reason, I guess it just worked out like that. Maou-sama is also next to Buchou.

On the other hand at the House of Phenex side, their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister are sitting there. I could see the peerage of Raisers all cheering for Raiser himself, as he smirked back at them.

As for Raiser himself, he and Ise-senpai are confronting each other at the centre of the space. So this must be a Devil's ring then. Ise-senpai already has the Boosted Gear on his arm. Raiser has a confident face.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Yeah, I just have to win! But before that happens! Come on Ise-senpai! You need to win right now!

Raiser who has his fire wings out points at Ise-senpai's gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the Boosted Gear. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

"Yes, that does seem to be a problem for the future..."

Kaichou raised her gaze, pushing her glasses up, in an analytical kind of way. She must be studying Ise-senpai closely, due to his Boosted Gear. Even I have to keep my eyes on him intently.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"…Ise? I'm quite hungry right now..."

Buchou makes a doubtful face. It's all right. Ise-senpai will show it to you now. He's going to do something. He must have a plan in his sleeves.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' Pawn!"

Raiser is right...how is he going to do it? Ise-senpai must have a plan, and I have to believe in him right now.

"Buchou! Please allow me to use Promotion here!" Buchou nodded at him. "Promotion! Queen!"

His power was risen because of the Queen power. Right now, he's the same piece as I am. And he's also looking confident. Ise-senpai, what's going on right now? Do you have a plan right now?

Ise-senpai then thrusted up his hand with the Boosted Gear on.

"Buchou!"

Ise-senpai shouts towards Buchou.

"Yes Ise?"

Buchou asked, licking her lips...why does she always do things like that?

"I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the Strongest Pawn! For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"

Ise-senpai then directed his attention towards Raiser.

Something suspicious was coming from his Boosted Gear, almost as if a power was swelling from the gauntlet.

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colour aura covers him.

His body is equipped with a red armour. A plate-armour that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armour has a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also is equipped to my right arm. The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there is something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"Kaichou...what is this...?"

"If I'm right, then he's 'wearing' the power of the Sekiryuutei right now."

"Wearing...?"

I let out my doubt, but Yumi-senpai stroked my hair out of my face, nuzzling her neck against my own.

"What Sona-sama is referring to is..."

"Balance Breaker."

Koneko-chan finished for Yumi-senpai who gave a nod.

Balance Breaker...I've heard that somewhere before...but where have I heard that before...?

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?"

Raiser is shocked. His comment is acute.

Well, Ise-senpai does look like a small red Dragon. Even his face is covered by the armour.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail! If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the The Hated Forbidden Technique!"

So, this is the ultimate form of a Sacred Gear? That's what I get from it. But how did he achieve such a state? How, I ask...I don't get it. If he had this technique all along, why didn't he do anything like this before?

"But even if he says that, I can't believe that its complete. It would be too much of a stretch to say that he has already awakened Balance Breaker...no, this couldn't be a complete one."

That's what Kaichou said with a sigh.

That's what he is...a not complete one huh...but if it isn't complete, how long is it going to go? Can he sustain such a form for long? Or isn't it as powerful as a complete one?

I watched as the fight began.

Ise-senpai began by lifting a little gap between his hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic power between those hands. Ise-senpai shoots it towards Raiser right away.

The demonic power created from the palm of his hand got enormous and went towards Raiser! What an enormous amount of demonic power! It's so huge that it takes up about half the size of this hall. Even we, Kaichou's group, where also shocked by it all!

"It's enormous!'

Since it was so big that it betrayed Raiser's prediction, he chooses to evade it instead of taking it. Smart move I suppose. Even I wouldn't want to take such a thing head on, no one would actually.

Ise-senpai made a jump towards the place where Raiser will possibly run to. The propeller located on the back of the armour releases a demonic power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed!

Because of the G force, Ise-senpai can't move his body from what it looks like, however it reduces the distance between him and Raiser. Since he's coming towards the place Raiser ran to in an insane speed, Raiser puts on a shocked face, and he makes a stance while not having any counter measure for it.

But Ise-senpai crashed into the wall, because of some fluke. However, when coming out of the wall, no visible sign of damage could be seen! Ku, that's a good sturdy armour! I wish I had something like that!

Ise-senpai shook off the fragments of the wall and confronted Raiser again. Raiser becomes more vigilant than before after seeing his attacks. His body starts to get covered in a rainbow colour aura. I can feel his enormous demonic power with my skin.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Raiser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire.

It's so strong that even the Devils who are within this hall starts to create a barrier to protect themselves and there's also a barrier around us as well, courtesy of Sirzechs-sama. It must mean that there won't be a bone left if you get hit by that.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Raiser who is covered in flames rushes towards Ise-senpai really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of Ise-senpai.

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

Ise-senpai runs towards him while shouting! The propeller on my back releases fires made up of demonic power!

DON!

When both of their fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole hall because of the impact created from their powers clashing. At the centre of the hall, Raiser and Ise-senpai started exchanging punches.

I wouldn't believe watching this fight that this is the same Ise-senpai that fought the Fallen Angels all that time ago. It has to make sense though, since Kaichou says Longinus Sacred Gears do grow abnormally.

"Is this really the same Hyoudou-kun from the Rating Game?" Kaichou was astonished, seeing the display he was doing. "Makoto-san, it seems that you will also have to double your efforts from hereon out."

Great...more training...I just wanna be with Koneko-chan, waaaaah!

"Yes Kaichou."

I sighed and watched the punching match continue. The fists destroying each other. It was really brutal to watch, and not only I, but the other members of the peerage are looking at them with wide eyes...

All of us are going to have to do something in the future about this. We can't fall behind the Gremory group. Especially Ise-senpai, since we became Devils around the same time...I have to become stronger...

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armour, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

What a cheap thing to say. Even if its true, he doesn't have to say it like that. Ise-senpai is trying his best with what he's got. He hasn't been fighting all of his life, so what do you expect, Raiser!?

"Don't give up Ise-senpai! Don't let him belittle you! You're better than he is! Don't let him win!"

I couldn't contain it anymore, and I ended up shouting really loudly. Most people turned to me, but I didn't care because I'm supporting my Senpai! If I can't do at least that, then how can I call myself Kohai!?

"Right! I've got to do this for my Kohai as well! She won her match, so I'm going to win my own as well!"

Ise-senpai brought his fist back, taking aim at Raiser...but there was a certain something shining in his palm...when I looked, I saw that it was...it couldn't possibly be something like that...

Then Ise-senpai thrusted his fist at Raiser, causing him to be sent flying across the room, crashing into the opposing wall. Raiser came out of the wall, seemingly recovered. That was until a red substance came from his mouth...wait, he's coughing up blood...?

"He's using a cross."

Shinra-senpai noted, doing the same action Kaichou does, pushing up her glasses.

"A cross...he's planning to beat Raiser with not just strength, but with holy items as well!?"

My shout became so loud that Raiser even glared at me...ooops, sorry if I just ruined your plan Ise-senpai, I didn't mean to do anything like that...God, I feel like I've done something wrong now...

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High Class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

Even if he says that, there's something I don't get...even if he's wearing the armour, he's still a Devil. Wouldn't the cross and whatever other holy items he has burn him? Wouldn't they cause him pain...? Yet he's holding it as if...

"...You've already guessed it Makoto-san, correct?"

Kaichou asked with slanted eyes.

I looked up at her, and gained teary eyes.

"I-I don't want to be right though...b-but if he's gained such a p-power at such a enclosed space of time a-and he can hold holy items t-then h-has he really done a deal...?"

"Yes, it seems Hyoudou-kun has made a deal with the Dragon. Rias, you should be honoured that your Pawn would do such a thing."

Buchou didn't look happy about it, but she did give a little nod at her.

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish..." At that moment, Raiser seemed to notice something and looked at Ise-senpai's arm. "…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

So that's what he did after all...he's such an idiot...he didn't have to do such a thing...if he asked...I would've fought together with him...baka! Doing such things isn't funny! He's not even showing a face that's regretful of it!

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

...Such an idiot...he's really stupid...I can see why he did it, because he has feelings for Buchou, who has a questionable lesbian affection for me, and possibly Kaichou, but...if I had to do it, I would as well. I'd not even think about it. If I had the same dilemma, I'd be in his situation right now, not regretting it.

Ise-senpai then declared it to Raiser with a smile that could be felt, rather than seen.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Raiser's eyes changes after hearing what Ise-senpai just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!" Both of Raiser's wings turns into a bigger flame. "I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

Raiser charged Ise-senpai who got his fists ready. But as Raiser neared Ise-senpai, Ise-senpai's gauntlet flashed and when it died down, the armour disappeared entirely! S-Shit, its really gone! He's really defenseless now!

And Raiser took that opportunity to grab Ise-senpai by the throat, holding him up into the air!

"I praise you for doing this well for a Pawn. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost."

…He doesn't seem to be joking. He has a serious face.

If it's only six months…then wait for the marriage for another six months! That's what I want to say. But it isn't my place to say anything to him now...however, what can I do? I can't just sit here, watching this thing unfurl...

Raiser's clothes and body are worn. Like I thought, even for Raiser who had a very high regeneration ability, the rate to heal the damage from holy attacks is taking long. His wings of fire are smaller than before. So he received quite a lot of damage from Ise-senpai…

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. I will train you after I become Rias' groom. You will become a strong Devil. Now, it's about time I put you to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, the ceremony would have finished safely. You don't want to suffer any more than this, right? I'm not a sadist, so I will end this right away."

He's going to end this...

No, I can't let Raiser do this to Ise-senpai...

Damn it, now tears are leaking from my eyes...Senpai, please don't lose to this jerk...he's not good enough to be with Buchou, even if she is a mental lesbian something...

There's something I can do...there's got to be...

"Its okay, Makoto-chan. Please don't cry."

Yumi-senpai soothed me, stroking my hair softly...

Yumi-senpai?

Wait...oooooooooooooh! I've got it! I've got it! I'm coming Ise-senpai! I really am going to do something to help you right now! And I wont be getting told off because I wont be getting involved directly!

"Yumi-senpai! Come with me!"

"Wah!"

I dragged Yumi-senpai forward, making sure that Raiser would be able to see me. I made Yumi-senpai face me, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, making her bend down so our faces are so close to each others.

Yumi-senpai looked confused, but I faced Raiser, and grinned.

"Hey Raiser!"

I got his attention, causing him to lose interest in Ise-senpai for a moment.

"What is it Loli-chan?"

I shuddered and then continued to grin, getting too close to Yumi-senpai's lips. I moved my fingers to those lips, and brushed them softly, causing her to blush. Even Raiser blushed a little at me doing that.

"Here's a little show for you~"

I gave a wink towards Raiser, and crushed my lips onto Yumi-senpai's!

As soon as I did that, gasps were heard throughout the area, and I saw quite a number of men faint with bloody noses! Hehehe, I guess I've got it, even if I am a Loli!

Yumi-senpai's face turned shocked, but she soon got into it and began kissing me with quite a lot of passion involved. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, causing me to moan. When I did, more men fainted from blood loss from their noses.

I glanced at my King, showing me that she was slapping herself in the face. The peerage members of Kaichou's all had shock on their faces, and even Shinra-senpai was staring in awe.

I dared to glance at Koneko-chan who just shook her head with annoyance. Sorry Koneko-chan! I would've picked you, but you would most likely slap me for doing this out of the blue!

Akeno-sans face has turned lewd red, holding a hand to that flushing face of hers! Ehehehe, sorry Akeno-san! I didn't mean to make you flush like that! As for Buchou, she's licking her lips while nose bleeding.

"Y-Yuri~!"

Raisers own nose was bleeding, as was Ise-senpai's as goofy grins appeared on their faces...come on Ise-senpai! I'm trying to do this for you! Even if you like it, use this chance to fight Raiser while he's distracted!

"Holy shit! This is the best day everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~! Free yuri show~ Free yuri show~ Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, this is a good treat for Sirzechs~ This is good Sona's Queen and Rias' Knight~! I support this relationship! Full steam ahead girls! If you ever want a guy to watch, then I will of course lend you me!"

Sirzechs-sama with a pervy face, winked and did a cheesy thumbs up towards us as blood trickled out of his nose. Pervert, he really is. But as soon as he said that, a mysterious ball of demonic power hit Sirzechs-sama squarely in the face, causing him to be knocked out! I-I wonder where that came from!?

"Good shot Grayfia!"

Buchou said...Grayfia-san did that!? Makes sense I guess...but even then, she did that from so far away...

"Mmmmmm~ Makoto-chan~"

I raised my hand to Yumi-senpai's supple breasts, and gave one of them a good squeeze, causing her to moan into my mouth as my eyes were on Raiser with a teasing look. Of course I wouldn't do anything with him, but he has to believe that I would~

I looked at Yumi-senpai and motioned behind me. Catching my meaning instantly, she wrapped her arm around me, and went for my butt, resting it their. I also went for her butt, while keeping my other hand on her breast as both of us faced Raiser, stopping the kissing.

"Hurry up big boy, we're waiting for you~ Come and join in on the fun~"

CRASH!

As soon as I said that as seductively as I could, Raiser let go of Ise-senpai and fell to the ground with a giant blush, bleeding heavily from his nose. His body is even twitching as he makes lewd hip movements and that goofy face he was wearing before has even become more goofy. Such a pervert.

And as for Ise-senpai, he's nose bleeding as well...his face is really perverted looking right now, this is what I get when I try and help Ise-senpai. He doesn't even notice that his enemy right now is decked...

"Ma-Makoto-chan...f-for a Loli, y-you certainly a-are qu-quite s-seductive...h-have you ever c-considered-"

"Finish that sentence, and I will throw you into an acid tub!" I yelled, causing him to whimper and back off. "Do it now Ise-senpai! Beat the crap out of him! Do it quickly!"

"H-Huh?" A confused face appeared, so I pointed to Raiser. "O-Oh right!" Clarity washed over him, as he got out what appears to be a holy water, which he sprinkled on the downed Raiser. "This is for yuri everywhereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Boosted Gear Giftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!"

[Transfer!]

While saying that, which shook me to my core, the holy waters effects became stronger on the perverted Phenex boy.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Raiser starts to writhe with the effect of the holy water. Smoke came from the body of the Phenex boy, causing him to scream louder and louder. I couldn't imagine on what pain he must be suffering right now.

But Ise-senpai wasn't finished as he picked up the cross he seemingly dropped before, and sprinkled holy water over it.

[Transfer!]

His Sacred Gear made a noise, and transferred its power to the cross and water. With this, the holy attack gained incredible powers. When watching this, I felt Yumi-senpai hold me even tighter, and swiftly kissed my lips...ehehehe, not bad for Makoto-chan~

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

BANG!

My fist that has the cross and the effects of the holy water nails deeply and accurately into his stomach!

"Gahaa!"

With that cry, Raiser fell unconscious from the impact.

* * *

It was over...

Ise-senpai won his fight, meaning that we don't have to worry about Raiser anymore, right? Hopefully we don't have to do anything about this anymore...damn Phenex...

Ise-senpai then started walking towards Buchou, but Raisers sister got in the way.

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!"

Raiser's sister backs down because of his intensity and makes a path for him.

I went past Raiser's sister and stand in front of Buchou. He glanced at me, and gave me a thumbs up as his nose bled again. I shook my head and adopted a little smile. Well done Ise-senpai, you won against him. You saved the mental girl.

Ise-senpai then says it to her while smiling.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise, fucking hell...did you see Loli-sama and Yumi kissing? Wasn't that fucking hot!? I'm going to convince her to sleep with both of us Ise! Don't you worry, we'll have that threesome!"

I again shuddered as Ise-senpai agreed with a nod. Why would she say that? Please don't turn out to be a lesbian! I don't want you to follow after me! Go towards Ise-senpai! I think that would be the best!

But then he looked at someone next to Buchou.

I then look at the person next to Buchou.

It's a dandy man with crimson hair. It's Buchou's father. Ise-senpai walk sin front of him and bows his head down. Then he says it clearly.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Buchou's father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes. I glanced at the floor, seeing that Sirzechs-sama is still knocked out with a giant nose bleed...men, I will never understand them.

Ise-senpai then goes to Buchou, takes her hand and leads her away. Senpai takes something out of his pocket which shined a little, and when it died down, a winged creature is stood there...

"That's a griffon."

Kaichou announced, to the shock of me! When did she even get beside me!?

Buchou and Ise-senpai got onto the griffon together, and went towards the hole that Ise-senpai made before. We all walked forward, towards them both. Ise-senpai bent his neck towards us.

"See you in the clubroom! Makoto-chan, if you wanna-"

"Just don't say anything perverted Senpai!"

He pouted and the griffon took off into the sky, flying away with them.

As they departed, I saw that the High Class Devils were baffled with what happened.

Raiser, the genius from the House of Phenex was beaten by a Low Class Devil. It must be an inconceivable thing to do such a thing. Even the other High Class Devils here were shocked and confused by it all.

I smiled to myself, seeing that everything had been done with. Now we can go home together...we can finally disappear now...yay, we can go home now! I saw Raiser being taken away for medical treatment, and Sirzechs-sama was getting berated by Grayfia-san for his nose bleeding.

When I saw Reina-sama, who was aiding Raiser, she gave me a wink and blew me a kiss! W-Whats that about Reina-sama!? I didn't do anything that was...good! I only made it so that Ise-senpai would win!

Shinra-senpai came over to me, and her face turned bright red.

"T-Tachibana-san, I-I erm...t-that kiss w-was...interesting..."

"I-I just wanted too..."

Before I could finish, she ran out of the room with a flushing face...eh? What's that about, Senpai? Shinra-senpai is always weird when I kiss girls...maybe she doesn't like it or something.

"M-My, Makoto-chan. You're such a lewd girl, suddenly kissing Kiba-chan in such a manner~"

Momo-senpai teased me, giving me a little wink!

"I-I-I!"

I tried to explain to Senpai, but Ruruko-chan lightly bonked me on the top of my head.

"Makoto-chan is ecchi~ She's soooooo ecchi~"

Ruruko-chan teased and so did some of the other members of the Sitri peerage! I wish that they wouldn't tease me like that! Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why do I get teased all of the time!? And they are laughing at me! It isn't funny!

"Hyoudou-kun truly has been raised in my books. I like a man that gets down and dirty like that."

Yura-senpai commented, heading towards the exit with the other Sitri members. I guess that we should be going huh. The only people I didn't see heading towards the exit was Kaichou, who was off talking to someone about what just happened, from their faces reactions anyway.

"Ara ara, Loli-chan did such a bold move~" Akeno-san teased, lightly patting my face. "If you had asked, I would've let you use me for this move you made~ It was so bold, and the men all loved it~ Even some women started to get involved as well~"

Akeno-san gave a cheeky wink and disappeared someplace, possibly to do something for Buchou. Even though she won, she's going to have to deal with the consequences, right?

But as I felt cold inside, I shifted in place and looked for the source of the coldness.

"...So, you kissed Yumi-senpai in front of me huh."

I turned to Koneko-chan, sweating bullets and feeling like I want to die.

"I-I am so sorry! But if I did it to you, then I would've been killed right!?"

"...Yes, I would've punched you for doing it...but I can't fault you this time, since you tried to save Ise-senpai..." Koneko-chan got close, and gave me a light kiss. "I'll be waiting at home."

With a sway of her hips (intentionally, unknown) she walked out of the room. Damn you Koneko-chan, you're always such a tease...you know that I can't resist you when you're being so cute!

That's when I saw Yumi-senpai coming closer to me, and flushed at me. I guess I should apologize to her.

"Yumi-senpai I just want too..."

"N-No, don't apologize to me. Its alright. I understand why you did it. And I can't say that I didn't like it, even if it was unexpected and in front of so many people. Not that I'm bothered about such things, I'm happy that you chose me."

Ehehe, I better not say that I only chose her because she was the least likely to punch me. Yeah, better not say anything after all~

"Y-Yeah, always. I'd always c-choose you for such a thing~"

I giggled nervously, that's when I felt her soft lips brush against my own for an instant, before she pulled away and ran away with embarrassment. Darn, I was hoping that I could continue...

I best get Kaichou so we can leave here. Knowing her, she'd most likely forget that we actually do have to sleep sometimes. She's always staying up, reading and whatnot. So its better if I get her now.

So I walked over towards her, where her High Class Devil friend walked off. I faced Kaichou, and adopted a smile.

"Kaichou, shall we head home now?"

"Yes, we should be leaving. We've got things to sort out, and training to discuss."

"T-Training..."

I knew she would say such a thing...damn training...

"But before that." Kaichou got closer, her mouth curling upwards. "You know, Makoto-san..." Kaichou adopted a surprising teasing tone. "That little 'distraction technique' was very good. I can't comment on it personally, because I'm not sure how I personally felt about it. But what it does to male opponents, will allow me to build on that and we can make it into a viable technique."

"Y-You aren't serious!"

I yelled, but Kaichou gained a surprising smirk.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Seeing Hyoudou-kun become that powerful after unlocking Balance Breaker, even if temporary, has given me renewed strength. I'm going to double the training efforts, and make all of my peerage members become as strong as they can be!"

Damn it...

Now she has the fire in her eyes, and she looks like she isn't going to give up...I was afraid of this development...

But in the midst of my panicking, Kaichou bent down and adopted a smile as she took my hand.

"Lets go Makoto-san. Tomorrow, we can worry about training and what the school is going to be like again as per usual. Tonight, why don't we just let the wind take us wherever is it going to take us."

"That's so unlike you, Kaichou."

I giggled out, grasping her hand right back.

"I know. But recently, I've been seeing things that make me want to be unlike me every once in awhile. So right now, I don't want to be Kaichou of the Student Council. Right now, I would rather be Sona Sitri."

I get it...yeah, she doesn't have to be 'Kaichou of the Student Council' all of the time. Sometimes, she just wants to be her...not always having to be strict.

"Then lets go, Sona Sitri-sama~"

While smiling, I said it to her with happy eyes. Sona-sama walked forward, and I followed. I was happy, walking with Kaichou right now. I couldn't be happier even if I tried. I can finally say that I am finally getting to know the real Kaichou.

Hehe, with everything over with, Buchou's wedding from Hell, and Kaichou's near wedding from Hell, and all the other dramas of the past, we can finally get back to normal, whatever that means!

* * *

**End chapter! Sorry for the lateness of the chapter! I had writers block, but that disappeared and now I have written the conclusion of the Raiser/Zephyrdor arc! So of course Ise saved Rias, but Makoto helped in her own, unique way~ Next chapter is going to be the familiar chapter, so that means Enju-chan is going to be coming into the story~ So, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Vali (fem), Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Moka, Enju.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Moka.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Jugar38; Thanks!**

**Harem Master123; Thank you! And yeah, maybe!**

**Guest 1; Thank you!**

**TheAnimeLover97; Yup there will be more of those two soon enough! Just because I used to do such things on a friends request.**

**Guest 2; Thank you! Here's the chapter!**

**4everDikas; Thanks!**

**Swordalfgun; Yup Sona~ Hehe, seems like Moka is the Rook, and I don't see Rias trading, even if it was to someone like Sona.**

**Emily maldonado 562; Thank you very much! Sorry for the wait!**

**Femlove; Thanks, and I'm glad that it does!**

**Absoluterule; I'm glad that it was. And yeah, those girls became closer alright! Yeah, I suppose, but I guess that since nothing was changed, I didn't see the point of just writing about it, I guess.**

**Ragna; She's already in it lol.**

**Anon; Well, I hope that I can make her a loveable character within this series. I am going to try my best for such things. Yeah, we haven't met most of them, but they'll all appear eventually.**

**Shinoki; Thanks! Her shy side comes out when she's face with sexual situations, mostly. And yup, yuri harem for the win!**

**JustAPasserby; I suppose so~**

**MakotoXD; Hehe, thank you very much! Don't worry, I don't leave a story, unless I've said as much which doesn't happen often.**

**Guest 3; Hehe, here's the update~ Maybe in the future she could get more familiars!**

**Frostchase101; Thanks! And I guess now, hehe~ Well, if you're wanting more, then that means I am doing a good job!**

**Guest 4; Yup, here's the next update. I hope that you all like it! I'm glad that you think such things!**

**Sakaewmatsui; Hehe, no need to be so hyper~ Here's the next chapter~**

**Sekai; Oh wow, that's quite an achievement on my part, to make you feel like that~**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

**Confusion and familiar!**

"...Mmmm..."

The first thing I heard when I was waking up, was Koneko-chan, unconsciously grinding against me with her small body.

Her cute breasts were perky as always, and the body she has is always so great. She isn't the most endowed, but she's also very beautiful and smart...I really do love her. That's what I think day by day as I see her walking around, doing whatever she does.

But lately, there's been something different about her...something different about what she has been doing. I don't know what it is, but I think that she is hiding something from me. If I didn't know any better, then I would think that she really hiding something from me. But whatever that is, I haven't a clue whatsoever. If she only told me what it was, I could maybe help...or if it is something that isn't that needs help, then she could tell me. There has to be something that's going on with her...but I don't know what that is...

I just laid in the bed, staring at the roof, thinking about Koneko-chan.

"...Mmmmm...Makoto-chan..."

From the side of me, Asia-chan was sleeping, hugging me tightly as well.

For some reason, ever since she kind of moved here, she has been sleeping in my bed constantly, and she does it while naked as well. She's really such a bad girl, to do something like that, showing her naked form to me. Doesn't she know what that does to me? She's a blonde haired girl, and she's got a good sized pair of breasts.

She's really someone that I would go for if I wasn't with Koneko-chan...then again, she does keep saying that she doesn't mind if I have...what did she say...concubines? Yeah, she said something about concubines being something that I could have if I so wanted such a thing.

Her hand went across my stomach, until it rested on my breast. Even in her sleep, it seems that Asia-chan wanted to cope a feel...well, with what's there, anyway. I haven't gotten the biggest size breasts...but I do have some kind of confidence in my body...I think...

[Just piss off please, I've got enough to deal with without you whores pissing me off!]

[Just shut up Raynare! You're not the one in control here! I've had enough of your fucking whining constantly! Either stop or die! Better yet, allow me to help you die already bitch!]

[Alright you bunch of sluts! Stop fighting for Azazel-sama's sake! If you attempt to do anything with Makoto-san then I am going to have to kill you!]

From outside of my door, I heard the Fallen Angels, consisting of Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt-san, fighting again about trivial matters.

Lately, they've been fighting like this, fighting for...to be honest, I am not sure on why they are fighting. Maybe it is something to do with...I haven't a clue! Why do they have to fight at all?! I'm confused about what is happening!

[Just fuck offffffffffffffffffffffffff! Loli-sama in that bedroom tells me what to do! Not what you bitches tell me! I hate all of you! Especially you Kalawarner! You piss me off day by day! I've had enough of you trying to tell me what to do! I am your superior, don't you understand that!? You're the ones that were under me during the years we've been together! Even Azazel-sama said as much!]

Wow, she's really full of herself, isn't she? She can't speak to people like that. She isn't superior than anyone else, she's merely just a girl, like everyone else. She can't even say things like that...it's wrong to speak like that to people.

[Tch, you speak to me like that again, and I will wring your fucking neck. I have had enough of you and your stupid fucking rants! All the time, all I hear is you complaining about Loli-sama and why Azazel-sama doesn't love you! Did you maybe think there is a reason why he doesn't love you!? It's because you're an annoying bitch that needs to stop being such a crying cow!]

I really hate it when they call me Loli-sama, especially the likes of Kalawarner. I mean, it is quite offensive to do such things. Saying things like Loli-sama, who do they think they are? I'm a person with feelings, not some performing monkey...that's Buchou, not me. Although, she's just mental...serious nut case...yeah, I don't know what to do with her most of the time...ehehe...

[You two shut the fuck up! You two are here because you disobeyed Azazel-sama, and now you're being punished for it! Plus, you've done things to Makoto-san that you shouldn't of done! Now quit whining and get on with the breakfast! Do I have to go and get Makoto-san!?]

Mittelt-san sounds like she's got this, this time. Hehe, go Mittelt-san, you go and take control over those two. God...Maou knows that I have tried and tried to make sure that those two stay good, but they don't listen to me...

[[No don't get her please!]]

[Then get back to work! Breakfast isn't going to make itself, is it!?]

[[Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]]

The girls Raynare and Kalawarner released howls and ran around from what I can hear. I bet that those two are freaking out right now. Hehe, Mittelt-san really does keep those two in line. I am greatly grateful to her. They wouldn't listen to me otherwise, I know that they wouldn't.

I stretched my limbs upwards, and smiled to myself.

Good thing that the Kaichou business is done now...but again, now that it is done, she's been making us peerage members go insane with how we're supposed to be like. We're training all of the days that we aren't in school, and the days that we are, she makes us train after school, mixing it up by pushing us twice as hard. Fueee, I think that Kaichou is trying to kill us after all. I wish that wasn't the case though, I don't want to die by Kaichou...

Either way, Kaichou is the one that is making life a little more...difficult than it usually is...I just know that she is. She doesn't like the fact that Ise-senpai kind of gained Balance Breaker, although not really...eeh, I am unsure of what to think about it, if I am honest.

"...Mmm...is it morning?"

Asia-chan woke up, and rubbed her eyes, the sleep disappearing from her eyes. She looked around the room, before her eyes fell onto me. When she looked at me, I couldn't help but blush.

I know that taking a girl from the Church and she shouldn't like girls...but I can't help but want to have her as well...am I selfish in saying things like this? Is it my fault that she's...eh, kind of lesbian now? Did I do that to her...or was she always like that and she just liked me...if she does like me at all that is...

"G-Good morning Asia-chan."

My small voice escaped my throat, eyes fluttering around softly.

It's hard speaking to Asia-chan...rather, I don't know what to say half the time. She's a good girl, and I feel guilty that I am liking her more and more, when she is from the Church...

"Y-Yes, good morning Makoto-chan! Y-You're looking nice this morning! Your hair is looking as shiny as always!"

So sweet. I've only just woken up, and she's saying things like that. I think she might be telling a little of a lie. But if she wants to say that I look good in the morning, and grope my breast, then I'm not going to stop her.

"Ah...erm, thank you...you also...look nice..."

"Ehehe, thank you, Makoto-chan. It is such a rare occurrence to see Makoto-chan in bed like this. Usually, Kaichou-san has Makoto-chan doing things."

Ain't that the truth? She usually has me running around. Lately, I've barely had any time to do anything, so being in bed like this is a good thing, in my eyes anyway. Although, I have to wonder why I am in bed like this...Kaichou said she was busy this morning, but what could she be busy with? Don't tell me that she has another Zephyrdor around? If that's the case, then just allow me five minutes in a room with the person, then we'll see if they want to go after Kaichou.

"Y-Yeah, it seems that Kaichou is allowing us to have a break today at least. She said that she was a little busy this morning, so I don't have to do anything like training...which is relieving..."

"Makoto-chan...are you...erm, for lunch...w-what are you doing for lunch...?"

Lunch...aah, I think I know what she wants...

"Y-You want to each lunch with one another, right Asia-chan?"

Her face turned a few shades of red, as her eyes fluttered around adorably, her eyelashes looking particularly thicker than they usually are.

"Y-Yes...I was thinking of making Makoto-chan some lunch today...I thought that it would be nice if we had a meal together...b-because Makoto-san is...I would also like to be with Makoto-chan during the lunch time...if t-that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay!" I beamed, and smiled towards her. "We can have lunch whenever Asia-chan wants!"

"Hehehe, I am happy Makoto-san said that...it means that I can also be with..."

Asia-chan muttered something to herself, and then just looked at the covers with that giant blush that she had before.

Geez, Asia-chan, you can't show such a face or I will really like you more and more. I'm already trying hard to not kiss you, if you do anything else adorable, I will kiss you...

As I mulled it over it my mind, Koneko-chan's body rose from the covers, and looked around sleepily.

I went to open my mouth, but Koneko-chan blocked it with her own lips! A-A good morning kiss...huh. Koneko-chan is being unusually forward this morning. She's really kissing me like this, deeply having our lips part so access to the mouth could be given.

And that's what she did. She used the opportunity to use her tongue to dip it into my mouth, and then force her tongue to tackle my own tongue. At first, I was in mild shock, my eyes and body unable to respond to the passionate kiss that she was giving me.

Fortunately, my body finally woke up from its paralyzed state, and my tongue went for her own tongue, dancing in the others mouth. Koneko-chan's hot cavern was so warm and moist.

Her tongue wrestled with my own tongue, and it was a battle for supremacy. Trying to overpower her tongue, but Koneko-chan's one was stronger than my own tongue. Her tongue dominated my own tongue, and she pressed her body against my own, her breasts being pushed against my own breasts.

We were of a similar size, in breast size. Mine might be slightly bigger than hers, but we both matched, in away. That's why we're good together. We're going to be good together.

I know for a fact that Asia-chan right now is burning a hole into my skull, not literally, with her eyes. Asia-chan isn't happy right now, and looks jealous of what has happened between me and Koneko-chan right now. Her pouty face is adorable, it really does fit her when she's angry. Sorry Asia-chan, but Koneko-chan seemed to need to kiss me right now, for reasons unknown to me.

But I can't shake the feeling that Koneko-chan is hiding something from me. Even her body like this, being pressed against my own body, and her kissing me like this isn't what I would expect from Koneko-chan.

When the kiss broke, Koneko-chan gazed into my eyes deeply, an innocence about her that made me feel good inside my body.

"W-Well, good morning to you too, Koneko-chan."

I don't mind being given such a thing in the morning. Hehe, it makes me feel good~

Koneko-chan faced away from me, looking towards the ground.

"...Good morning."

Her voice was a little...sad sounding? Is there something going on with my adorable Loli-chan all of a sudden? Huh...Koneko-chan...I don't think I've done anything wrong this morning, and we went to bed last night in good terms.

"A-Are you alright? You seem to be depressed about something?"

I asked, and went to hug her from behind, but she shrugged me off.

This is...kind of mixed messages, Koneko-chan. You've kissed me, then blowing me off. I don't know what to think about it. Does she not want to be around me...yet why would she kiss me? She's as always, confusing. I don't know what to think about this to be honest.

"Koneko-chan? Is something wrong?"

I again asked, my voice slightly raising upwards.

"...There's nothing wrong." She mumbled. "...I just woke up...I am slightly tired, that's all."

That doesn't sound like it is all if my ears are telling me the right information. Koneko-chan doesn't sound like she is just tired, and if the past couple of days is right, then I know something is wrong.

"Koneko-chan...what are you saying all of a sudden? Koneko-chan...I just think that there's something wrong..."

She lifted her head, her hair shadowing her eyes as she turned to me. She rested a hand on her lap, slightly looking downwards with a sad gaze. Seeing such a gaze, it almost made me feel sad...

"...Mako-chan, you still like me, don't you? ...Even with the others around, you still want me, right?"

I-Is she worried that because of the others, I wont be with her? She shouldn't worry about such things. I always want to be with her. I always did want her. I have wanted her for along time, and it isn't going to go away...

"Koneko-chan...you know that I...I really do...I wouldn't ever leave Koneko-chan...she accepts me for who I am, after all...she likes me for the person that I am...and she readily accepted me for who I am...you're the person that I...Koneko-chan...you know that my feelings for you are really...I couldn't even begin to describe how much that I really want you..."

I told her my honest feelings.

That's what I wanted to tell her. She shouldn't have to worry about such things. It isn't like she can't tell me when she is hurting. I am here for her, isn't that the basic definition of romance, isn't it? A relationship is a equal thing and we both need to embrace...I hope that she still wants to be with me...

Koneko-can turned towards me, a small smile gracing her face.

It was rare to see a smile, when you do, it is something very beautiful indeed. I couldn't ever get over the smile that she is showing right now. It was so dazzling that I was taken back by the beauty of the smile.

"...Mako-chan, I always did like you...Mako-chan I just feel like...you don't know everything about me...and it is hard to talk about...I just...I feel like I need to be honest about something..."

She wants to be honest about something? She hasn't been telling me something about her? What hasn't she told me about her? Koneko-chan...I knew she was keeping secrets, but for her to come out with it like that...

"W-What is it you haven't been honest about...?"

As I asked, Asia-chan silently hugged me around my neck. With her arms around my neck, I made sure to take them, and hold them for myself. Linking our hands, I felt Asia-chan's body press against my back.

"...I'm sorry, I can't say it right now...it is difficult for me to talk about it...you understand, don't you, Mako-chan? I...I just find it hard to talk about it...even with someone like you...I don't mean to be so evasive about it...I just can't say it right now...even though I really wish to tell you about it...I just want us to be honest about our feelings...I want myself to tell you...but it is being held back...even though that I..."

She looks like she is struggling right now. Her eyes are focusing on anything. Her hands are shaking, and her small body responds to that trembling as well. If I didn't know any better, then I could see that there is slight fear in her eyes.

Koneko-chan...why are you afraid? Whatever it is, it can't be so bad, can it? I thought that we would be able to tell the other anything. But for her to not be able to tell me, it must be something disastrous.

Smiling softly, I reached out my hand, and took her smaller frame, picking her up, and bringing her closer to my body. She looked towards me as I gave her a unexpected hug, on her part. Stunning eyes were met with reassuring eyes coming from me.

"If you can't tell me yet, then I hope that someday, you'll feel comfortable enough to tell me about it. I'll wait for whatever it is, and wont pressure you into telling me. But whatever it is, doesn't effect how I feel about you."

I again told her my honest feelings.

It's true. Whatever she is hiding, doesn't matter to me. She could be hiding everything from me, and it wouldn't matter. As long as she is Koneko-chan, whatever else she has about her doesn't matter.

"...Thanks."

Koneko-chan stood up, and she walked out of the room, grabbing a shirt so she could cover the important parts. Since she was naked, she couldn't show her full self without Asia-chan seeing, and I suppose that she didn't want Asia-chan to see her naked like that.

* * *

After she left, my eyes just naturally went towards the door, in a wondering gaze.

Koneko-chan...

Clearly, whatever has upset her, is effecting her deeply. I wish that I could help her, with whatever is eating her up. Maybe I should someone from the Gremory group about it...but, I don't know how I would approach the subject...I would mess it up...Yumi-senpai might be able to help me...or maybe Akeno-senpai...

"Koneko-chan seems to be upset, Makoto-chan."

Asia-chan got my attention, unlinking our bodies from one another.

I faced her, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah...but she'll tell me eventually. I know that she will..."

As I spoke, I took note that Asia-chan's face was falling from the usual happiness.

Huh? What's wrong with her? Have I said something...? I don't think that I have said anything...eeh, maybe I have said something by mistake? No, I couldn't of said anything bad towards her...but, what's wrong with her cute face right now? It wasn't because of the kiss I shared with Koneko-chan, right? We've done things like that before, and she hasn't look that sad about it. But right now, she looks quite depressed about something.

"Asia-chan? Is there something upsetting you?"

She shook her head, and her hands trembled lightly.

"Makoto-chan...erm...during the Raiser-san incident..."

Raiser huh. That bastard certainly was an upsetting person. And I saw how he made his Queen attack Asia-chan. If I was in that Rating Game, I would've messed up that shit as much as I could. It isn't fair that he would target Asia-chan like that. She isn't a fighter, so why target her? It doesn't make sense to me.

"Hey, don't worry about Raiser anymore, he isn't here." I soothed, hugging her tightly. "He's gone from our lives now, and should he come back, I wont allow him to touch you like during the Rating Game you had. Don't worry about people like him. If anyone touches you, I will blow them away with my...well, powers. Please don't tremble or worry Asia-chan, you're too cute for such things."

"Makoto-chan...thank you for...staying near me...Makoto-chan is always with me...she's always near me..."

Asia-chan returned the hug, and her face came really close to my own face. I flushed lightly at the closeness that we have, and Asia-chan's face was also turning bright red as well. It was unusual, for us to be this close, but not unwelcome. It was a nice change of pace from the usual antics that happen around me.

"Asia-chan...you know...no matter what happens, I will always protect you. Even if I die, I will make sure that Asia-chan is saved from all the badness of the world. If I have to, I will go and take a Maou-sama on for you...since Asia-chan is...I just want Asia-chan to have a good life..."

"I will always stand by you, Makoto-chan." When those words dripped from her lips, I couldn't help but feel like I am wanted, not just some crap that's left on the side of the road. "Because Makoto-chan was there for me, I want to be there for Makoto-chan as well. No matter what happens, Makoto-chan is the person I want to be around all of the time."

As the words left her lips, I kept thinking about Asia-chan, and the way she is, the way she looks. It repeated in my mind continuously. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

I've never noticed it before, but Asia-chan is very beautiful. Her body, her face, her eyes, and everything about her. Even her personality is beautiful. Anyone that says Asia-chan is anything other than beautiful is insane.

Always standing beside me...Asia-chan is the one that's always beside me...even during...and even now, she wants to stay by me...Asia-chan's lips do look like a good shade of pink...such a light pink colour...

Instincts kicked in and I kissed her.

I kissed Asia-chan on the lips.

The texture of her lips were fantastic. The moistness was great. No inch of her lips felt like they shouldn't be good. I could feel Asia-chan's slight resistance to the kiss, her eyes becoming slightly wide.

But soon, Asia-chan returned the kiss and it became slightly heated.

Not as heated as the kiss I shared with Koneko-chan, but heated enough to make me tingle all over. The feeling of her lips on mine was an ecstatic feeling, it sent waves of pleasure and happiness throughout my body.

With the meshing of our lips, Asia-chan's soft hand entwined with my own, and she brought it to her breast. Even doing something so subtle like that, made her face go bright red. She was trying to make sure that I knew the extent of her feelings, I can see it within her eyes.

Not wanting to disappoint her, I rested my hand on her breast, feeling the nipple around my palm, while my fingers are still together with Asia-chan's. Her palm was on the other side of her breast, and it was pushing it against my hand.

"Mmmmm~"

Because of the contact with her breast, a slight moan escaped her lips, going into my mouth softly. The nipple of hers became erect, and it took everything within me to not play with her breast. I have to do this right, so I don't make her feel awkward about it. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable about such a thing, since this is the first time we've been this close before.

Being slightly adventurous, I used my free hand, and took her other hand softly. Wanting to try an experiment, I placed the palm of her hand on my right breast, allowing her hand to envelop the small mound.

I looked at her reaction, to see if she was disgusted or put off or what have you. But, all she showed was a happiness. Her eyes displayed to me that she wasn't disgusted about what we were doing. Actually, it was more of the opposite. It seemed to me that she was pleased about us doing stuff like this.

"Aah~"

I moaned between the first kiss and second kiss as Asia-chan squeezed my breast. Our lips only broke apart for a single second, before she returned our lips together again. It didn't matter that it was a girl she was doing it with, it was as if two lovers had come together, and are sharing an experience that both of us are near of them.

I was taken back by the shock that she was so forward all of a sudden. She actually squeezed my breast, and now, her hand is moving in a circular motion, massaging my breast softly, kneading the flesh hesitantly, yet eagerly as well.

I don't know how that happened, but it worked for Asia-chan. She was eager and hesitant at the same time. It was actually lovely, to feel her hand doing such a thing to me, and her eyes never left my eyes, showing me a loving gaze.

Responding to her newfound determination, I also massaged her breast, and looked for assurance, wanting to see what she wanted. She didn't stop my hand, and actually, she encouraged it by moving her connected hand on her breast together, in a fluid clockwise motion.

Breast play continued for a minute or so, before we broke apart softly, our lips naturally following afterwards. Asia-chan, due to the passion we had shared had steam coming out of her ears, as she fell against my breasts, nearly passing out.

But whatever was inside of her, made sure that she stayed awake as she gazed up at me, lovingly staring into my eyes. Returning such a gaze, I retracted my hand from near her oppai, and placed it on her face, stroking softly.

"Are you sure, Asia-chan?"

"A-Am I sure, about what Makoto-chan?"

Ugh...it's hard when you are trying to explain such a thing. How can I come out with "Asia-chan, you sure you're a lesbian or do you just want to be friends that do such things together sometimes?" because speaking honestly, she might not understand the concept of sexuality.

I'm not calling her stupid, but she was raised inside the Church, therefore she wouldn't know about social situations such as these, right? From what I know about such things, she wouldn't of been taught much about sex, and relationships, and if she was, it would've been minor things that would've been taught. And I doubt that the Church sat down and said "It's time to learn about lesbians and gays!" since that stuff is...rather unconventional, to the Church at least. I'm sure sex ed didn't include sexuality other than heterosexuality.

"Asia-chan, you know what I am right?"

Asia-chan's eyebrows lift, giving a single inclination with her head.

"O-Oh yes, Makoto-chan is a girl in the first year of high school who is also my Kohai in school and we also live together."

W-Well, she's not wrong...but she didn't even get what I was trying to imply...ugh, Asia-chan. Please don't make this so hard. You're fucking adorable and I wish that it was so much easier to speak to you about sexuality!

But speaking of living together...this place really is becoming crowded...no wonder, since it was originally meant for one person and now the Fallen Angels, Koneko-chan and Asia-chan are living here, plus myself. Well, Koneko-chan has her own place, but she's here all of the time anyway. I really should look for a new place. Hey, maybe Kaichou will give me a place to live? It wouldn't be so bad if it was Kaichou, right?

"Yes...but, I mean...you know what I prefer, right?"

Please understand what I am trying to say! I don't like talking about it, since I only came to terms with it not long ago. It is embarrassing to even talk about the contents of my sexuality...if only I liked men, this would be so much easier...but, I can't help the way I look at women, and men...men just don't interest me like that.

Asia-chan cocked her head to the side, a wondering gaze filling her green orbs.

"Prefer...as in, different types of food? I-I see, Makoto-chan is worried about the food that I am making later! N-No, it is okay Makoto-chan, I made sure to check that you don't have any allergies before I planned what I would be making. I wouldn't want Makoto-chan to be killed by me, you know?"

Ooh, she doesn't understand after all. Asia-chan...I know you're innocent, but you have to have common sense, right? I don't mean to be mean about such a thing, but I can't say such things to Asia-chan without feeling embarrassed.

"No Asia-chan, while you should always do that anyway...I wasn't talking about that...I was talking about...what we did then...you know, girls and all that really are to my liking..."

"Y-Yes, I like girls as well! They're so nice!"

Don't I know it. The soft flesh of a girl is brilliant. I can't imagine anything better than this...

"Y-Yes...and you know, I wouldn't look at a man, like I would look at a girl...understand what I am saying?"

She put a finger under her chin, and continued to stare at me like I had two heads or something like that. I suppose she doesn't know what I am talking about after all...Asia-chan, please understand what I am trying to say...

"Erm...Makoto-chan, are you trying to tell me that you dislike boys?"

Why does this happen to me? Why? Someone tell me...WHY!? Asia-chan! Please just see that I am trying to tell you that I am a fucking lesbian that wants to get with girls!

"Well...sort of...I don't hate men or anything. It's just...I don't look at them with eyes that some girls would...you see, while some girls would go with boys, I would only go with girls...do you see what I am talking about?"

"Makoto-chan...I erm...I don't know what to say...erm, I think that you don't like boys, and like girls..."

"Yes, that's right, Asia-chan. What I'm trying to say is...I really like girls, I want to have relationships with them, like some other girls like Buchou would want with Issei-senpai. Like Koneko-chan and I, I like things like that, where as if a man was put in front of me, I wouldn't be as receptive to the idea. Do you see where I am coming from? If it was a choice between you and Issei-senpai, I would choose you each and every time, because you're a girl, and he's a boy."

Clarity showed in her orbs as she clasped hands with me. Her head moved closer to my own, so her lips literally were inches away from my own. Her breathing could be felt with my face, and the unwavering determination that seems to have filled her orbs have gone quite wild indeed.

"I understand! You were speaking things I didn't understand, but as soon as Buchou-san and Ise-san were mentioned and the fact that you would choose me every time, I understand what is happening with Makoto-chan! It is okay Makoto-chan, I understand now. I'm so happy that you'd consider me a potential! No, I will make sure that Makoto-chan is well looked after as well! Makoto-chan wishes to make me her wife!"

Wife!? What does she mean by that!? I never said wife! When did I ever even imply that I want such a thing!? I only said relationships! That's the closest that I ever got towards wife! Asia-chaaaaaaaaaaan! Please don't say such things!

"W-Wife!?" I sputtered and shook my head. "I-I never said-"

"W-Well, to be offered such a thing..." Asia-chan flushed and put a hand to her cheek. "I can understand that Makoto-chan is a beautiful girl...but for us to marry at our ages...b-but since Makoto-chan is proposing to me...I can't say no..." Asia-chan kissed me on the lips, and hugged me into her chest. "Of course I will marry you Makoto-chan! I can't wait for our wedding!"

W-Wedding!? Marriage!? When did I ever indicate such things!? I can't believe that she is thinking that I am going to marry her all of a sudden! I never said that I want to marry her! Well, not yet at least! Maybe in the future! Not now! I don't want to marry anyone at my age! I'd rather die or something! Waaaaaaaah! I can't be sure if I doing the good thing here! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Asia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

"Asia-chan...I-I think that..."

"Makoto-chan." She cut me off, looking serious at me. "I-Is it okay if you give me a ring? I-I have heard that when people marry the girls get a wedding ring from the boys, but since neither of us are boys...is it alright for me to be the girl?"

I think she understands more than she's letting on...or she just came to the conclusion naturally that between girls who are in a relationship, there are ones that are the 'boys' and ones that are the 'girls' in the relationship. Although I do not remotely appear as a male, I can understand why Asia-chan would draw that conclusion, since I am more...how to say...more assertive maybe? Or she figured that I would be the one that dominates her in the bedroom...n-not that I think about such things!

"Eh...sure..."

I was unsure of how to respond to such a thing. How can you respond to that? Isn't it embarrassing enough to even speak about it with a girl from the Church?

"T-Then I will be expecting a ring Makoto-chan! I-It doesn't have to cost much...just as long as Makoto-chan is the one that's giving it me...Makoto-chan, I can't wait for our wedding. I will of course prepare for it straight away...a-and, I don't know how girls make love...but I will look it up so we can express our love!"

Asia-chan gave me another kiss, and grabbed her clothes, shooting out of the room with a gleeful expression on her face.

I just blankly stared at the door...

Married...

Marriage...

She's going to find out how girls have sex...

She thinks we're going to get married...

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

I could only let that out, screaming at the top of my lungs!

Seriously!? Please don't think about it like that! I never meant to do anything like that! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

As I let out the scream, Koneko-chan walked in, with the Fallen Angels, and they all looked unhappy. Koneko-chan in particular has eyes of a annoyed nature...ooh Maou, please don't hurt me...I don't know what's wrong them...shouldn't they be worried that I screamed...?

"Ehehe, what's wrong girls?"

I asked, my voice becoming more and more frightened as time goes on.

Just seeing the face that she has on right now is scary, Koneko-chan I mean. The others faces are kind of scary if I think about it. I am slightly frightened of such a thing...

"...Mako-chan, you're really going to marry Asia-senpai? ...Did I really hear her correctly or is this some giant mistake?"

Ooh Maou! She actually heard already?! What in the heck is Asia-chan doing!? I never agreed to such a thing! I didn't mean to agree to such a thing, did I!? Ugh, I am worried about what is going to happen in the future! Asia-chan! Stop saying things about it! I didn't even agree to marry you Asia-chan!

"N-No I-"

"Makoto-san, you're cruel." Mittelt-san wept and faced the direction of the floor. "W-When I was here as well...to think that Makoto-san and Asia-san are going to be wed? It isn't fair, I haven't even had a chance to move my relationship forward with Makoto-san yet...Makoto-san, please don't marry Asia-san yet..."

"Mittelt-san, please allow me to explain myself-"

Before I could continue, Kalawarner showed dangerous eyes.

"For some reason, the idea of Loli-sama and Asia marrying really pisses me off. Why would Loli-sama think about doing such things before giving me a little good old fashioned lesbian sex weekend? It isn't fair I tell you. Come on Loli-sama, give me some good loving as well. Don't I deserve it?"

H-Hold the phone! S-She wants me to do such things with her!? I didn't know Kalawarner swung that way! O-Or is it the fact that she is the one that is trying to corrupt me so she can be free!? She's trying to make me lower my guard, isn't she!? W-Well, that's not going to work! I wont fall for such things! I am a smart girl! I don't fall for cheap tricks like that!

"To be honest..." Raynare sighed, and sat on the bed. "I'd rather it be Asia that she bangs because at least Asia's love is pure. But if she wants to give me a good treat for being a loyal..." As she spoke, her eyes widened, and she flushed. "W-What am I saying!? I ain't no lesbian! Don't even try and do me Loli-sama! I want Azazel-sama and his cock! I don't want your small and tight looking pussy! And I certainly don't want to lick the inside of your womanhood either! Ugh! I don't even know what to think about this! Leave me alone Loli-sama, I am NOT a lesbian!"

Raynare stormed out of the room, flushing as she walked. I also took note that she would send me looks before leaving the room, as if she was trying to say something about me...

Eeh, why did she deny it so hard? Is it that she really is a lesbian and doesn't know it and thinks she is straight? She does constantly bang on about this Azazel-sama, unless he is a she and I didn't know such things.

"Tch, that stupid woman is in denial. She's so lesbian. She used to rub my breasts all of the time." Kalawarner confessed, smirking evilly. "But now, it seems that she wants to downgrade so her woman is of the small chested variety." I frowned, scowling at the woman, but she showed her perpetual smile. "Don't worry Loli-sama, I don't mind if you suckle on my breasts as well. It would be a unique experience, to say the least, don't you think? Both you and Raynare can see what the big breasted girls have to deal with."

T-To think that I would want to suckle on her chest! She must be fucking mad to think such things! I am not into things like that with her! She's still in the bad house for trying to kill me that time! Just because she's smoking hot, doesn't mean that I am going to easily allow her in close quarters of me!

"N-No, you're not taking Makoto-san like that bitch!" Mittelt-san barked, and rushed me, hugging me tightly, as Koneko-chan narrowed her eyes. "You're the worst kind of girl for Makoto-san! You're vulgar, stupid, ugly, insane, and just a little slut!"

"You call me a slut again and you die you hooker!" Kalawarner yelled, her voice sounding like a razor to my ears. "Seriously, you're jealous that I have big breasts, and you have tiny ones! It isn't my fault that Loli-sama is into the big breasts! Don't take your rage out on me because you're small chested, like this white haired Loli as well!" Koneko-chan frowned at that, as Kalawarner smirked down at her. "Whats wrong Loli-chan? Didn't you know that Loli-sama over there wanted to fondle my breasts and not yours?"

BANG!

Koneko-chan, in a fit of rage (for her anyway) slammed her fist into Kalawarner's stomach, and knocks the woman out!

Ooooh shit! That's some dangerous attack power you have Koneko-chan! Y-You can't do such things to the Fallen Angel woman! She's going to die! She isn't as strong as you are!

Koneko-chan looked towards me, and Mittelt-san tightened her grasp. Not trying to piss off Koneko-chan it seems, rather it looked like she was feeling fear from the smaller girl, and it showed on her face as well. The pure terror in the girls eyes are enough to indicate that she would need to escape soon or she might get killed or something.

"...Mittelt-san, are you really going to be the one that stands in my way as well? ...With Asia-senpai stepping up her game, are you telling me that you're also stepping up your game by trying to grope Mako-chan's breasts as well?"

Grope my breasts...?

What is she talking about exactly?

When I looked down...true to Koneko-chan's words, Mittelt-sans hand was on my right breast, and was gripping it with minimal force.

I didn't even feel her hand until Koneko-chan said it, and I don't know if I should move it or not.

Her hand does feel kind of good I guess. I mean, she isn't squeezing hard or anything. It is more like...if Koneko-chan didn't point it out, I wouldn't of guessed that there was a hand on their, until I would've looked down.

However, Mittelt-san decided for us, and she glared at the white haired Loli-chan.

"J-Just because I have my hand on her breast...you do it all of the time anyway...can't I also grope her sometimes...? I-It isn't fair, you know...? Koneko-san is the one that gets to grope Makoto-san all of the time, and I want to also feel the softness of her chest."

Well, my chest isn't soft really...I mean, there's not much there...hopefully, that changes in the future. I'd also like to have bigger breasts. I'd also like to have a body that could knock out women everywhere and make them jealous of me. Right now though, I don't have a body like that. To be honest, the best example of a womanly body that I have is my hips, as they are quite...good I would say.

"...You don't get to feel her chest while I am around." Koneko-chan's menacing glare came through, and stared daggers at the blonde haired girl. "...Mako-chan is mine, and even Asia-senpai can't...she can't take Mako-chan away...she can't marry Mako-chan...it would be wrong..."

Koneko-chan, please don't worry. I don't intend to marry Asia-chan either. She's just on one of her trips when she gets excited. I'm sure that she has just gotten the wrong idea, and eventually, it will be fixed.

However, at that time, Asia-chan came into the room, and she was holding up a magazine, with a girl in a wedding dress that looked awfully like Asia-chan herself, even the length of the hair looked like that.

Where did she get something like that? I am...quite horrified that she found something like that so quickly. Don't tell me that she has had something like that for awhile right now.

"Makoto-chan, I've found the perfect wedding dress..." She attempted to explain, but she covered her mouth. "*Gasp* You shouldn't see the bride in the wedding dress, or see the wedding dress at all, until the day of the wedding! I-I'm sorry Makoto-chan, I will choose another wedding dress for the actual wedding!"

Koneko-chan and Mittelt-san, forgetting that they were arguing, turned to Asia-chan and glared harshly.

As for Asia-chan, she wore a complicated expression, but she kept up the magazine for us to see. And as if a light bulb went off in her head, she pointed to the magazine and smiled brightly.

"M-Maybe Makoto-chan would like to have a look inside here as well...erm, is Makoto-chan wearing a wedding dress at our ceremony?"

Upon hearing that, the glaring of the two Loli girls became even more intense...but they weren't directed at Asia-chan. Rather, it was directed at me! W-Why are you looking at me all of a sudden?! I haven't done anything!

"...To think that Mako-chan would do something like this without my knowledge. ...Is she really going to marry Asia-senpai without my permission...?"

"Makoto-san is really getting married after all...to Asia-san no less...to think that something like that would be happening..."

Ooh Maou, please calm down with the killing intent...I am becoming more and more frightened, you know...I feel like I am going to die if you don't stop doing such things...I can literally feel the waves of death coming from you...

"Makoto-chan, I could use your opinion on the wedding as well, since it is both of us that are getting married. Maybe if you like, we could sit down sometime in the next few days and plan out the wedding?"

She's got the wrong idea! She's gotten the wrong conclusion! We're not engaged now, are we!? It can't be! I can't be marrying Asia-chan yet! I've only just established a relationship with Koneko-chan! H-How can I tell her that Asia-chan thinks we're engaged to be married!? T-This isn't right, is it!? Asia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please don't jump to those conclusionsssssssssssssssssss!

* * *

**[Later]**

"So let me get this straight." Ruruko-chan began, slightly smiling as we walked towards the student council room. "This morning, Asia Argento-senpai from the second year kissed you and such. Then she thought that you had proposed to her, and now she is telling everyone that you're engaged to be married, and you're going to buy her a ring, and you're the 'man' in the relationship?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it." I explained, us rounding a corner. "You see, Asia-chan and I shared a kiss, and I experimented, you know with breasts and all. I just wanted to find out if she was actually lesbian or she was just going along with the rest of the girls around me, suddenly coming onto me for reasons I can't explain, and somehow, she came to the conclusion that I asked her to marry me. Well, at least I know she's a lesbian as a girl doesn't kiss and grope that well if they are just pretending...but the wedding stuff is..."

It reminds me of the time that when she first joined. She thought that I was marrying her then, and now it seems that she is more determined than ever to marry me...why does she want to marry someone like me anyway? I'm just me, nothing special about me...

"Man, she stole you from me. I was going to marry you, but I forgot to say "Hello!" to you last week, hehe~" I frowned as Ruruko-chan giggled. "I'm only kidding Makoto-chan, don't worry so much about it. I only tried to cheer you up. Argento-senpai is a girl that is...well, she's Argento-senpai and she is the one that jumps to all sorts of conclusions and such...she'll be able to stop eventually."

You'd think, but once that girl gets something into her hair, you can't help but be admiring of the determination that girl shows when she's doing anything. It is...hard to deal with, but that's a quality I like about Asia-chan as well. It is hard to describe if I am honest.

"You'd think but, I am unsure of what is going to happen, Ruruko-chan. I think that Koneko-chan doesn't like me that much anymore...she keeps saying such things like I've betrayed her...and lately, I know she has been hiding things from me...rather, she even told me that she was hiding things from me..."

It is a complicated situation. Sigh...I wish I could have gotten something right...I mean, I don't want to offend Asia-chan and say "No, I don't really want to marry you right now." since she seems dead set on it. I wouldn't want to break her heart by saying such things. Even during lunch today, she was telling me how she wanted the wedding to be and all of that. It was...quite confusing if I am honest.

"You know, I found it funny as hell during the lunch hour where she came in and said "Fiancee, I've gotten your meal ready!" while smiling heartily. Hehe, did you see the males faces when she gave you a hug?"

"Y-Yes...did you see Koneko-chan's face as well? She also had eyes that made me feel fear if I am honest. Heehe, she was all like angry at the fact that Asia-chan said that, then kissed me on the mouth..."

"Hahahaha!" She burst out laughing, trudging up the stairs, me in hot pursuit. "I forgot that! Everyone was on the floor with a nose bleeds! Girls, boys! All of them saw some lesbian love and they got all excited! I'm just glad that neither of the three perverts where in the class!"

I'm glad that she's having fun, because this is a nightmare for me.

All day, she's been saying things like that, and I am unsure if she is just saying these things to make me feel weird, or she really does want to marry me. Asia-chan, please tell me that you really do what to marry me...in the future.

"Yeah, laugh at my expense why don't you? Don't you see that this is going to be problematic!?"

"Geez chill out. You don't have to be so loud. I'm sure that it will resolve itself eventually."

Ruruko-chan said with a small smile.

"Maybe it will. But right now, I don't see how we're going to resolve it though...ugh, maybe I should just give up on it for now, and allow Asia-chan to think we're engaged...I don't want to hurt her after all...I wouldn't feel good about doing such things to her..."

"Maybe it is for the best. Either way, we should go inside. Kaichou told me that we're going to the Familiar Forest today! Or at least you are! I hope that you can get a damn good familiar Makoto-chan!"

Familiar Forest...

Yes. Kaichou did mention that sometime ago, and now we're going tonight, are we? Or is it just me? Either way, it doesn't matter. That's good, we can have some good thing...I wonder what kind of familiar that I could achieve? I would love to have a good one...me and my familiar...

As I thought that, we came across a certain girl.

"Makoto-chan, I'm glad that you could make it."

The one that appeared before me was Meguri-senpai. She was stood there, and she was holding a book close to her chest. She also had a noticeably shorter skirt on than her usual skirt that she has.

"Y-Yeah, since this is the way to the student council room..."

"Ooh yes! This is the way to the council room! By the way Makoto-chan, it seems that you're looking adorable today~ But like, are the rumours true that you are marrying Asia-chan now?"

Ooh come on! We're not getting married! Why do people just assume Asia-chan is telling the truth!? There's even rumours going around about such things!?

"N-No! I'm not marrying Asia-chan! Please don't say such things!"

Hearing what I had to say, Meguri-senpai cheered loudly.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! Yes! I am glad! That means Makoto-chan can marry me instead!"

""Pft!""

Responding to such things, both myself and Ruruko-chan did spit takes!

W-Why is it everyone wants to marry me all of a sudden!? I'm only 15 years old! Can't you go and find someone else to marry!? And Meguri-senpai! You even get attacked by my Sacred Gears constantly! What would happen if you got attacked again by such a thing!?

"You're not touching her bitch!"

Ruruko-chan, coming to her senses, swears at the girl with a crazy glint in her eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare use fucking language like that around me again you bitch! I have had enough of your fucking dirty mouth! Now stop using such a thing you little bitch!"

She tells Ruruko-chan to stop swearing, but she just did what she didn't want Ruruko-chan to do. So, isn't that like sending mixed messages or something like that?

"Hmph, I'm not the one that just asked to marry Makoto-chan! As if you're going to do something like that! You're not allowed to marry Makoto-chan! If anyone is going to do it, then it is I, Nimura Ruruko, who is going to marry her! Now why don't you stop saying such things and leave Makoto-chan alone you perverted Lolicon!"

Now Ruruko-chan wants to marry me!? Ooh, I don't know if my heart is going to be able to take much more of this!

"Get lost you skank! You're not touching my Makoto-chan anymore!"

Meguri-senpai moved closer, and attempted to touch me.

But my Sacred Gear, Absorption Line activated, and a line shot out for Meguri-senpai!

"Aah! I'm so sorry!"

I apologized, trying to make the Sacred Gear stop, but it didn't, and the line went for Meguri-senpai! She did a good dodge, and brought up a sword...from Maou knows where and made a cut against the line.

"What!?"

The line wasn't cut however, and I felt slightly weaker. It was as if my Sacred Gear was taking power from me to strengthen itself, and make its killing intent on Meguri-senpai known to everyone.

The line twisted in the hallway, and went for her throat! Meguri-senpai though twisted her body in the air, and the line went past her neck. However, the line attached to a wooden board on the wall, and wrapped around it.

Somehow, the line threw the board at Meguri-senpai who cried and cut it in half, only for the line to come straight at Meguri-senpai's breasts, bending in the air to avoid all of Meguri-senpai's slashes with her blade!

W-What in the heck is my Sacred Gear!? It has to have a mind of its own, right!? It can't have such a mind, can it!? I don't want to hurt Meguri-senpai, yet my Sacred Gears want to kill her again! Oooooooooooooooooooh! Please don't kill Meguri-senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!

"What is fucking wrong with this Sacred Gear!? It's trying to kill me! Please make it stop Makoto-chan! I'm worried and I am scared as well! Please don't do this anymore!"

Meguri-senpai pleaded, jumping onto a wall and running across it, the line forever on her tracks.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what the hell is going on! Have you done something to piss off my Sacred Gear in a past life maybe?"

That's the only thing that I can think of anyway. Maybe she has done something to my Sacred Gear, and has pissed it off. Maybe a past possessor had beef with Meguri-senpai and now that will has been inherited by my Sacred Gear?

"I haven't done anythinggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!"

She cried out, doing dodges as she ran across the wall.

It's amazing she is able to do such things like that. I know that she is a Knight and all, but to do something like that, is quite amazing. I wish that my natural ability was this good. Maybe I should take this as a sign of wonderful times ahead?

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This is what you get for trying to marry Makoto-chan! Her Sacred Gear didn't like it and now it has gone into a frenzy! Maybe take this as a sign that you'll never get with her before me! Now taste the wrath of her Sacred Gear!"

Ruruko-chan laughed loudly, holding her sides in agony, but of the good time.

I hate to admit it, but I couldn't even stop an odd chuckle escaping my lips either. It was slightly funny but I also felt bad that I can't control my Sacred Gear. It is like trying to make Meguri-senpai be punished for whatever has happened before...I feel sorry for Meguri-senpai. She doesn't deserve to be in such a state, does she?

"You can shut up you can! I am trying to make Makoto-chan mine! You're never going to stop me you flat chested bitch! That Loli-sama is mine! She's never going to be yours! No one would want to go with someone like you anyway! Bitcccccccccccccccccch!"

Meguri-senpai declared, a renewed strength filling her eyes.

When the line neared her foot, Meguri-senpai jumped from the wall, and did a handstand on the ground, as the line came for her breasts! Meguri-senpai though jumped upwards and twirled the blade in her hand and made a stab at the line that's slithering across the ground.

Her blade pierced the line, and halted its advances. Taking the blade out, Meguri-senpai showed a smile.

"Hehe, seems like that I have won! Now Makoto-chan why don't we-" Before she could finish, my hands lit up with black flames, and then shot out like bullets towards the young girl without my authorization! "Ooh shit! Please make this stop Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

She cried as she ran down the corridor, the flames disappearing as soon as Meguri-senpai was gone...

Ooh Maou, I didn't think that it would happen like that. I am so sorry that it happened, I didn't mean for it to be like that. I don't know why my Sacred Gears hate her. It seems to me that they have made it their mission to take out Meguri-senpai with all of the powers of the Sacred Gears.

"Hehehe~" Ruruko-chan laughed in victory. "Seems to me that she was getting in a little over her head." Ruruko-chan turned towards me, and smiled. "Lets go, before Kaichou has a fit on what's going on with us right now."

Having a fit huh...

Lately, Kaichou has been showing a side that is different to the usual Kaichou stuff. I think that we've had an effect on the girl, and she has opened up more. Don't get me wrong, she is still kind of uptight, but that's what makes Kaichou cute. It's cute when she's all Kuudere. Got to admit, I like it that Kaichou is smiling again, after Zephyrdor and all. I didn't think I would be able to see her smile again, but I have done and now that I can see her smile some good times.

"Yeah, lets go, Ruruko-chan."

With her leading, we both went towards the council room.

During the walk, we talked about trivial things. The thing I was glad for was that when my Sacred Gears were active, no one was around. That's a saving mercy. I thought that I would have to explain to everyone how I was able to produce a line from my wrist, and why black flames came from my palms...yeah, I didn't have a good explanation for such a thing.

Eventually, we where able to make it to the council room.

"Well, here we are, Makoto-chan."

"Yes, we've made it back to the council room."

"Yup yup! Lets go inside!"

She seems to be cheerful. No doubt that it was because of what happened before with the Meguri-senpai incident.

Ruruko-chan opened the door, and stepped through instantly...

"Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I just wanna hug yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooou! I came all of this way and you're ignoring meeeeeeeeee! You're mean Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"O-Onee-sama, please stop screaming! This is my student council! Not a place where you can come leisurely and scream so loudly! G-Great, now you've gotten me doing it. Onee-sama, why are you here exactly? Shouldn't you be in the Underworld, away from me?"

"Please don't say such things Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I came to brighten up your gloomy lifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You're always in such a mooooooooooooooooooooooood! Please become happier Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"I'm only in a mood when you're acting like this Onee-sama. Now stop chasing me, I have important works to do. Don't you see such things? I have very important duties to attend to, and you're obstructing such things."

What I came to see what Kaichou being chased by Serafall-sama, running around the room really fast. Poor Kaichou had teary eyes as she was chased by her Onee-sama. Although seeing such a thing was a cute thing to see. Hehe, I can see her being so adorable like that...

The others are around the room, cowering in the presence of the Maou-sama who has a thing for magical girls. Right now, she's wearing her usual pink magical girls outfit. I have to admit that it is kind of cute with such a thing.

Serafall Leviathan-sama, she's the girl that's the Onee-sama of Sona Sitri-sama. She's the Onee-sama that came of molested me once in the Underworld, and somehow she has sent me messages of the suggestive kind. Just before actually, after breakfast, she sent me something like "Ma-tan! Have you been a good girl!? I can't wait to see you next time! Love you!" then she sent me kisses and hugs and such things like that.

It was kind of...scary that she was sending me such things. I'm glad that she wasn't sending me photos...unless she wants to send me some images about the...well, her body is good, I wont deny that. And her personality might be slightly overbearing, but she's also got a good humorous side.

"Makoto-chan, come and sit down."

Ruruko-chan whispered to me, who was awe struck by the scene in front of me.

Giving a slight nod, I walked over to the other side of the room, sitting down on the couches next to Ruruko-chan and Shinra-senpai.

Speaking of Senpai, she seems to be in awe, and fearful, at the same time, staring at what is happening right now with the situation between Maou-sama and Sitri Heiress. It isn't just her either. Everyone looks a little...basically, they all have the same eyes that Shinra-senpai has right now.

I glanced towards Meguri-senpai, and she had a scared face on.

It was kind of cute to see her wearing such a face. But it was also sad to see her looking afraid of me. I'm sorry my Sacred Gears act up like this. But it is only with you...

Kusaka-senpai was sat next to Meguri-senpai, and had a consoling hand on her back. From my perspective, it looked like she was making sure that Meguri-senpai is alright...I have to make it up to her, and train my Sacred Gears so they don't want to kill her anymore.

Hanakai-senpai came over to me, casually lifting me up, and sitting in my seat. Before I could protest, she simply placed me on her lap, and beamed away at me was if she hadn't done something so strange at all.

"Hanakai-senpai." I blushed, trying to find the right words. "Y-You're making me sit on you...why?"

I was shy and nervous about it. I barely like doing this in front of others. Yeah okay, when we're alone, it is alright. But when we aren't, it just looks embarrassing. And with Shinra-senpai staring at us like she is, curiosity filling her gaze, it just makes me feel quite uncomfortable.

"Fufu, I just wanted to feel Makoto-sans butt on my lap, is that such a bad thing?"

Ruruko-chan, hearing that, glared harshly.

"Damn, seems like the Loli girl is having the other girls after her again~ Kuku, could this be due to her Sacred Gear? Or is there another reason about such a thing? Aah well, looking at it, I always find it funny when the girls fight for Tachibana-sans attention."

Surprisingly, Yura-senpai made that comment, grinning at us.

Hmph, I could expose the fact that you have a thing for Issei-senpai, but I'm not going to do such a thing. I mean, why would I do something like that...it is something that she should be doing.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Yura-senpai." Ruruko-chan muttered. "Makoto-chan is a girl that I will fight for! Even if it against such a person like Momo-senpai!"

Hanakai-senpai, hearing that, turned her face downwards.

"You're really going to fight against me?" Hanakai-senpai growled. "You do understand that I am a Bishop, and the Pawn like you who cost 1 piece, shouldn't talk to me like that."

Killing intent came from Hanakai-senpai, and so did it come from Ruruko-chan.

It was getting slightly hard to breathe, if I am honest. It wasn't only me that was feeling like this...it was nearly everyone that was here. Even Kaichou seemed to feel the animosity and turned her eyes downwards as she ran away from her Onee-sama, forever circling the desk.

But Serafall-sama, who was still chasing Kaichou, didn't seem effected by it, and smiled towards the young black haired woman.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooou! You're meanie Sona-chan! I came all of this way to play and you don't want to play! Are you secretly against me? Is it because of the Ape-chan? I know she's nuts, but that doesn't mean Sona-chan has to be nuts as well!"

Serafall-sama bounced towards Sona-chan, catching her off guard. Tackling her to the ground, Serafall-sama straddled the hips of my King. Promptly, Kaichou flushed brightly and Serafall-sama looked really happy about such things.

"Onee-sama, please get off me before...please just get off me Onee-sama. This isn't right...you're Onee-sama, and you're acting so childish right now...Onee-sama, I can't take much more of this..."

Kaichou's face turned bright red, as she looked towards the side of the room. Glancing towards me, relief washed over her for about a second, before she realized her situation, and glanced back at her Onee-sama.

Serafall-sama's face fell, hearing her Imouto's words, and she frowned adorably.

"Sona-chan, how can you be so cruel? I only came to see you, and your adorable Queen as well. Sona-chan, I need your Queen to help me, please allow her to help me Sona-chan. I need to see her as a magical girl, please allow her to become a magical girl for real's!"

M-Me as a magical girl?! I'm not becoming such a thing! It would be too embarrassing for me to become a magical girl! I would die of unhappiness...

"Onee-sama, I will not allow you to borrow my Queen for you to do naughty things with her. While I am sure that you'd...no, you would take advantage and make her do lots of things. I am sorry, but you're not touching my Queen."

"Meanie! You can't stop it! I want your Queen! I wont allow you to stop it Sona-chan! Even if I have to go and murder Gabriel...hehe, did I say murder Gabriel? I meant destroy her so there's nothing left! Now give me your Queen!"

That's a little...dangerous speaking. Gabriel...as in the...nah, she couldn't be talking about the Angel Gabriel, right? I'm not that familiar with such a thing, but it would be interesting if such things happened...

"She is my Queen. You cannot say such things, Onee-sama. You're the one that is becoming a nuisance. Can't you see that I am trying to run a council here? You're getting in the way."

"Give me your Queen, and I will leave you alone!"

Kaichou gazed into her Onee-sama's eyes, the face she has on shows that she is actually considering it!

D-Don't consider anything like that Kaichou! You can't say such things! I am not going to be given to your Onee-sama because you want to be left alone from the mental Onee-sama!

"However, even if you say such things, Onee-sama. You would terrorize my Queen. I can't give you my Queen. It would be like giving a tiger a kitten. The tiger would rip the poor kitten apart."

Did she just compare me to a kitten...is she trying to say something about my height...? T-That can't be! She can't talk about my height like that! It's wrong! I'm sorry for being small!

"...Mean bitch..."

Onee-sama of Kaichou mumbled something towards her Imouto and grinned slightly.

Huh? What did she say then? I didn't catch it.

"Onee-sama? What did you just say?"

"Ooh nothing~" Serafall-sama laughed, and faced to the side. "Sona-chan, can I dress up Ma-tan now? Since she's like Loli-chan, wouldn't it be cute if she was like in cute clothes? I'd be ever so grateful Sona-chan!"

"Ugh..." Kaichou sighed, then looked towards me, an evil glint in her eyes. "Onee-sama, Rias and I have been having this discussion lately, about which family can go to the Familiar Forest this evening, and with my luck, she'll try and kill me eventually. So, I was wondering, I have give you my Queen this day, you'll go with Rias and her group to the Familiar Forest? Since it is only my Queen that needs to go, and I have to look at this potential peerage member, it would be like killing two birds with one stone...so, would those terms be acceptable?"

I can't believe that she is suggesting things like this. She is going to pimp me out, so she doesn't have to go back to hugging her Onee-sama and being yuri with her. Ugh, please don't sacrifice me Sona-Kaichou-sama!

Serafall-sama looked towards me, and then back at Sona-sama under her. She did this a number of times, her grin becoming more and more wild as the time went on. When I saw that smirk, I became more and more frightened...I'm going to be made to do something terrible, aren't I?

"Mmmmmmmmmm, so if I am to have Ma-tan as my magical girl, I have to help her get a good familiar, Sona-chan?"

"Y-Yes, that's the term for borrowing my Queen. You have to make sure that she gets the best familiar out there. I wont settle for anything less Onee-sama. You understand why I said such things, don't you?"

"Yes yes! I will make sure that Makoto-chan gets the best familiar!"

"Then for the love of Maou, please take her."

I openly looked horrified by such a thing.

She's really going to give me away to such a being like that! She can't do things like that! I am a person, not someone who can be sold to her Onee-sama! Kaichou! Can't you change your mind already!?

"Kaichou!" I cried, and looked sad. "Y-You can't seriously-"

"Come outside for a second."

She spoke above me, and walked towards the door.

Sighing, I followed suit and walked outside.

Once in the hall, closing the door behind me, Kaichou faced me with a serious face.

"Makoto-san, I wouldn't ask this if there wasn't any other way. You're the only person Onee-sama wants right now...or me. While I wouldn't want to do this, I don't have a choice in this, but to give you to Onee-sama."

"B-But-"

"Makoto-san, I am counting on you." She said with a smile. "You see, Onee-sama will take care of you. Even though she is a childish being, she is also a Maou. If there's anyone that can give you a good time, then it is Onee-sama."

"Can you please not say "Give you a good time." please? It sounds quite suggestive."

Ehehehe, I don't know what to think about this anymore. She's basically making me accompany her Onee-sama so that I have to be with her, while Kaichou gets off free from all of this. I think that's quite cruel actually.

"I suppose that it did sound slightly suggestive. When I said it, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It was meant to be something different. Makoto-san, I am asking you as not your King, but as a friend...please just take Onee-sama for this day, and I will make sure that you get rewarded some time for it. I'll do anything, just please keep her occupied."

As a friend huh...ugh, I wish that it was for something else, other than a friend. Can it be for a lover instead? No, I suppose that it isn't going to be like that. Even after the incident with Zephyrdor, I thought that I would be able to get closer to her, as Buchou and Issei-senpai did. But...we haven't even shared more than a small hug. I'd do something about it, but...to grab her face and kiss her would be against my character. I couldn't even force myself to do such things.

"...If you as me as a friend, then I can't do anything other than do it, can I Kaichou?"

"You don't have to, but I would appreciate it."

Saying that with an innocent face is something you shouldn't do, you know!? Kaichou, I am weak towards your ways!

"...I'll do it, leave your Onee-sama to me."

"I thank you, Makoto-san. With you, I am sure that she'll be safe."

Kaichou gave me the smallest of smiles, moving to my front. When she reached out her hand, it came into contact with my head, and stroked it softly. To most, it wouldn't be much. But to me, who craves the feeling of Kaichou, it makes me feel relieved to feel such things.

I just hope that I don't regret doing this now...

* * *

**Later!**

"I regret doing this now."

I cried as I shifted uncomfortably in a classroom, that was thankfully vacant.

The reason why I am crying right now?

It's because Serafall-sama is stood next to me, wearing a magical girls outfit. But it isn't her that is making me cry, per-say. It is more accurate to say that it is her fault that I am crying.

"Oooh! I love the yellow on you Ma-tan! It makes you look adorable! And the magical stick! Lets slay all of the Angels starting with Gabriel! Yes, that's what she should be doing magical girl Ma-tan! Your outfit is just like mine Ma-tan! I am so happy now! Yay for Ma-tan and Levi-tan! I'm so happy now! Yay for ussssssssssssssssssssss!"

Please don't call me such things Serafall-sama...I wish I could say that to her face. But right now, it is hard to do such things. She's a Maou-sama for one, and she's made me dress up like a child for two. I know that I have a small body, but I'm not a child! Please treat me with more respect in the future!

Serafall-sama then takes out a camera, and points it towards me.

"Say "Cheese!" please! Time to take some pictures!"

"O-Oh no! Please don't-"

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

Before I could even finish my sentence, the girl unleashed flash after flash with her camera, taking pictures of me like this! She did it from different angles and each time I tried to move, she would force me to face the front. At one point, I could've sworn that she took a picture of my panties, by going up my skirt.

"Ooh yes! Right there Ma-tan! You're super cute! Make the camera work for ya babe! Yay! That photo was good! Show me more leg, and less skirt Ma-tan! That's right sexy girl! Show me what's underneath it all! Yes yes! Pout as well for the camera! You're really photogenic Ma-tan!"

I can see why Kaichou didn't want to be with her Onee-sama. This is close to invasion of my personal space...no, scratch that, it is an invasion of my personal space! She's saying and doing things that could be classed as sexual harassment, and technically, is classed as sexual harassment!

Since this is a Maou-sama, I couldn't possibly say anything about it. She's stronger than I am. If she wanted, she could force me to do anything she wanted. She could even strap me down and have her way with me...n-not that it would be so bad...b-but even then! I can't have her do such things to me! She can't do such things! I'm worried now!

For several minutes, I had to endure the torture of her taking pictures of me like this. All of the time, I couldn't do anything other than hold in the floods of tears that are threatening to escape my eyes.

However, she did stop in the end, to my everlasting joy, and stood in front of me, admiring me apparently. From what I could tell, it was as if her eyes were studying me with such a cute expression in her eyes.

"Uh...Serafall-sama..." She frowned, as I flinched. "I mean, magical girl Levi-tan, are we going to the forest now?"

"Aah yes! We should be going! Rias-chan has already gone with her peerage, and since I'm a Maou-sama, we should be allowed to go now!"

We 'should' be allowed to go? So, is there a chance that we aren't allowed to go into this forest. Ugh, I'm really frightened now...what if we get there, and we're ejected into some unknown parallel universe or something?

...I've been watching anime too much now...I can't even think about it anymore...it would fry my brain if I thought about it anymore...waaah...I can't think about it anymore...waaaah...

"R-Right...but Serafall-sama..."

"What is it, my fellow magical girl?"

Please don't call me that! I am not a fellow magical girl! I'm just a girl! Please don't read to much into it!

"N-Nothing...I was just wondering, why did you come to the human world anyway?"

"Hmmm, I came to see Sona-chan. But she didn't want to see me, and then I thought "Oh, Sona-chan's new Queen is here, maybe we could have some fun as well?" so I decided to take Sona-chan's Queen instead of Sona-chan! Since Sona-chan doesn't want me, I have to have her Queen!"

So, I'm second best huh. Ah, I can deal with that, I think. As long as it isn't something horrible.

"R-Right, I see. Then we should be going."

"Yup yup! Lets go!"

Giving a timid smile, we went forward towards the magic circle that Serafall-sama had prepared before.

Good thing that no one was in the classroom when she kidnapped me and made me strip for her basically, and wear this thing. I don't think I suit things like this. It is a little, over the top.

Standing inside the circle, Serafall-sama faced me.

"Ready!?"

"Y-Yes, I am ready...so, we're going to be meeting Buchou and the likes in the forest as well?"

"That's right!" She winked, stars appearing around her. "We're going to be seeing Rias-chan as soon as we get there! And they'll see you in your adorable outfit that I think is so totes adorable!"

Ooh crap, they're going to see me in this ridiculous thing. I can't take it, if they saw me dressed like this. What is Koneko-chan going to think? Whats Asia-chan going to think? Yumi-senpai, are you going to think this is strange as well? Ugh...Akeno-senpai, are you going to also laugh at me? I don't care what Buchou says because she creeps me out, and as for Issei-senpai, he's a guy that likes girls, even Loli's sometimes from what I have seen, so he might like this.

"Eeh, do you think that I could change now...?"

"Nope! We're going to be magical girl sisters together!"

"B-But we aren't-"

"Lets gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Despite my protests, she activated the magic circle, and both of us disappear as the light washed over us brilliantly.

When it disappeared, I found myself to be in a place with thick trees, and they were high. They were so tall that I couldn't see the tops of the trees, therefore unable to see what is up there...I couldn't even tell if the sun was shining or not.

With such a dense field, it was getting hotter and hotter. Fortunately, this outfit allowed lots of breathing room, and made it so I was able to sweat less than I would in my usual clothing...

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary Dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a Devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

That's the first thing that I heard was a man that sounded to be around midlife. From the pitch of it, it didn't sound menacing or anything.

When looking around, I saw that there was indeed a man standing there...ooh shit, with the club...all of them are there, looking at him and haven't noticed us yet...is it alright if we retire from this place now...I want to go home now...ehehe, I'm scared about what's going to happen in the future...

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!"

You ain't kidding Issei-senpai. From what I heard, a Dragon King would be impossible right now to deal with. Although it wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it? Too bad that I couldn't get that one.

However, Buchou wore a happy expression, and looked towards Issei-senpai.

"That sounds really good Ise. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary Dragons, it would be fucking amazing if they both were on my peerage. Ise. You are my adorable sexy ass servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off. Now go and destroy Tiamat, or claim her as your own!"

Buchou put her hand to the sky, her eyes shining brilliantly.

However, Issei-senpai wore a look of despair, his eyes leaking tears.

"It's impossible, Buchou! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book."

Even though he says that, Buchou looked like she was slightly pissed by such a thing.

"You know, I am sure that it would've been amazing. We would've had that cool Dragon King on our side. We could've done something amazing with her. But now, we wont have her. But do not be afraid, I do not place blame on you, Hyoudou Issei."

Does she have to use his full name like that? It sounds like she is scolding him for not taking on a Dragon King class. But he's right in this instance, we're supposed to be together and not fight a Dragon King. It would be like sending lambs to the death house, I believe anyway.

I just hope that they don't look this way though, I really hope that's the case.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! We've found them alreaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaady!"

Serafall-sama shouted, and because of that, everyone faced towards us.

The man that was standing there looked towards Serafall-sama, and bowed his head respectfully, as did the others besides Asia-chan and Issei-senpai who had unsure expressions on their faces.

As they did that, I hid behind Serafall-sama, hoping that they didn't see me do anything.

"O-Oh shit Serafall-sama is here now!"

Buchou freaked and got on her knees, bowing towards the woman with a childlike personality.

Said girl gave a grin, and winked.

"Yup! It's me, magical girl Levi-tan! I've come to spread love and magic throughout the world! Also, my new adorable assistant, magical girl Ma-tan has come to take centre stage as well!"

Why would she introduce me in such away? I'm just a...waaah, she's going to ruin my rep now.

"Makoto-chan? Where is she?"

Asia-chan asked, as she looked around for me.

I stayed behind Serafall-sama, trying to mask my presence as much as I could.

But Serafall-sama stood to the side, singing "She's here~" with an adorable face on.

As soon as she moved, I flushed heavily, as the others looked at me. I fiddled with the bottom of the short skirt, my eyes turning more and more teary as time goes on. Literally, I could die right now. I've never been into things like this, and right now, I just can't be such a thing...

"Shit Loli-sama, you're looking particularly sexy this night."

Buchou gushed at my appearance, and winked towards me.

It looked like Buchou approved of my appearance...evident by how she winked at me. Please don't allow her to be a lesbian. She scares me. And I am sure that she is going to scare her future partner as well. I'm betting right now, Raiser is counting his blessings.

"Ma-Makoto-chan, you're so adorable! You should wear that to our wedding!"

Asia-chan cheered, her eyes brimming with sparkles.

Asia-chan, please calm down with the wedding stuff...we aren't getting married, you know? There's nothing about us that suggested that we're getting married. Although in the future...n-no! I'm not going to think about it anymore!

"...Mako-chan, my eyes don't dislike this sight..."

Koneko-chan's face turned a healthy red.

Does that mean she doesn't hate me anymore? Koneko-chan, please allow that to mean what I hope that it means. I don't want to be hated anymore because I love you.

"W-Whoa, Makoto-chan, I didn't expect you to be such a thing. It really does suit you."

Yumi-senpai gave a nod of approval, her face being dusted with pink.

It was a cute colour to find on my Senpai, and I could even feel myself heating up from the gaze that she was showing me right now. I wish that I could take Senpai home with me, but Koneko-chan wouldn't approve right now, I think.

"Ara ara, even my eyes can't be kept off Makoto-chan's form right now."

Akeno-senpai gave eyes of a naughty nature as she licked her lips seductively.

W-Whoa Akeno-senpai, please don't go all sadist over me right now. I know for a fact that you are one, but I'm not one...or one that's a masochist anyway...even if I was one...I wouldn't be happy about such a thing...

"A-Ah, even though she's into girls...is it so bad that I feel slightly attracted to her right now...?"

Ise-senpai's lewd grin was directed towards me.

Ehehehe, I think that I am going to cry if he keeps looking at me like that. I appreciate it and all, but no, just no. I don't think that I like it anymore...Issei-senpai, please look at Buchou. She's the one that likes you, not me.

Although...none questioned the reason why I was here...meeeh, I guess that the reason was because Sona-sama has already told them beforehand. That makes it easier for me!

"Yup yup! Makoto-chan is amazing! She came here and looks so cute! I couldn't get over the cuteness that she is displaying right now! She's such a magical girl and she should be proud of that fact as well! Look at Makoto-chan right now! Isn't she just so adorable and don't you want to give her the biggest hug of your life!?"

Serafall-sama, doing as she said, wrapped me up in a hug and forced my head between her chest! Iyaaaaaa! Her breasts are really big! I can feel the softness of the breasts on my head! It's almost suffocating!

"Serafall-sama please!"

I pleaded, shaking my head very violently! Please just make this stop!

"Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooou! I'm going to get you that familiar! Neeeee, I say that we go for Tiamat-chan as well! So-tan wants you to have a strong familiar as well! Lets go and get that!"

"N-No!" I cried. "You can't have someone like that as my familiar! Knowing my luck, she'd come after me and kill me! I can't fight that thing! Serafall-sama, can we please choose a different one, please!?"

She looked towards me, still hugging me I might add and licked my earlobe!

"Okay, it's not fair. I wanted to have Tiamat-chan. Sona-chan was adamant about giving you the best, and as her Onee-sama, I have to make sure that her Queen gets the best of the best. Ma-tan, you sure that you don't want Tiamat-chan? I can make her submit to you if you want."

"A-Ah, I wouldn't like it if Tiamat-sama was to submit to me like that...I'd feel bad about it."

Speaking with a slight sigh, Onee-sama of Sona-sama pouted like a child, and patted me on the top of my head. Please don't treat me like a child as well, Serafall-sama.

"I was only trying to help." She mumbled, and looked towards the guy that I don't know. "Satooji-chan! Can you have a familiar that's good for my Imouto's Queen!? Preferably something that can kick some butt!"

Satooji-san, the familiar guy I guess, bowed respectfully and got out a book.

"Aah yes! Your wish is my command Serafall-sama! Yes yes! The one I was thinking of is the Hydra!"

"Hydra?"

I wondered, thinking where have I heard that before.

It sounds familiar, but I'm not sure if where I have heard it before...

But familiar guy showed me a picture of a creature like a snake sort of, with lots of heads. From the sharpened teeth, to the substance flowing from its mouth. I could tell that this thing isn't exactly going to be the one for me.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right? For the Queen of the Imouto of the Maou-sama who's the cutest Maou-sama, I'm sure that this one would do!"

"Aaah yes! That's right! Ma-tan, what about this Hydra-chan? You could tame it and make it work for you! I've got it! Sona-chan would love it if you got this one to be your familiar! She'd be pleased with me and then we'd be able to come together and then...kukuku, that's a good idea from me~"

I don't know what's going through her mind right now, it sounds like she is trying to come up with some plan...I can already tell that this is going to be a bad idea. Serafall-sama, can't you suggest ones that aren't going to kill me?

"Serafall-sama, no offence, but I don't want to be killed by these things here. Can't we have one that doesn't want to kill me? Uuh, maybe Issei-senpai would like to have this one? Or maybe Asia-chan?"

I diverted it towards them, rather skillfully I might add, and smiled to myself.

Issei-senpai looked at me like I had as many heads as the Hydra's in the images.

"Are you mad, Makoto? I'm not having anything like this! I don't want to die of poison yet! This is like what you'd encounter at a last section of the game! This is one of the reasons exterminators exist!"

That's not very...no, I couldn't even defend the one Hydra either. It is just...scary looking. I wouldn't want to have something like that as my familiar. Preferably, I'd like to have a cute familiar as my familiar. Hopefully we can have a good time with one another. Maybe we could even play games together.

"Stop yelling Issei! Seriously, just don't mess with me anymore!" Buchou threatened, and shook her head. "It isn't funny, you know!? I'm trying my best right now, and you're the one that is making me feel strange inside of my stomach! Maou, are you ever going to stop with this shit!?"

Buchou yelled towards him, and raised a hand that was threatening as well. Geez, don't make such hand signs again. It looks like you're really going to hit him...you aren't going to hit him, are you Buchou!?

Issei-senpai took a number of steps back, as Asia-chan took subtle glances towards me...

"Asia-chan? You okay?"

"Huh?" She looked around, before her eyes fell onto me. "O-Oh yes! I am perfectly well, thank you very much Makoto-chan. E-Erm, I don't really want this Hydra either to be honest...can't I have a cute one as well?"

"A cute one?" Serafall-sama asked, and then looked at me. "I forgot! Ma-tan here has to have a cute familiar as well! I understand now! While Tiamat-chan is strong and beautiful, Ma-tan doesn't want to fight such a thing. And the Hydra-chan isn't that cute. So, what's left? Satooji-chan, find us a cute familiar, the cutest one in the entire land!"

"Ah yes, I understand Serafall-sama. Here, come towards the lake."

I feel like we're going to regret this.

But nonetheless, we all walked towards the lake with bated breath.

I was unsure of what to do by this point...I don't know if we should just run away from this guy. Knowing him, he's going to introduce us to something else that isn't cute, or fun or anything like that. I bet we're going to meet some ugly things. While I should look at the inner beauty...sometimes you really can't look at the inner beauty of anything in the world.

When we arrived at the lake, Satooji-san got out attention.

"Listen up, Seirei gather around this lake."

Satooji-san says it with a small voice.

There is a spacious clear lake in front of us. It is glittering with sparkles, and it seems like a very sacred lake. We are hiding in the shadows near the lake while hiding our presence.

"Yes, the water Seirei, Undine, living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others."

According to Satooji-san, the water Seirei Undine is a maiden with a pure heart and beautiful body. On top of that they heal your broken heart. That would be cool.

Oh, that is wonderful...I think. As long as this isn't a trick. I don't want this to be a trick...I'm seeing something ugly within my mind right now. I would imagine Seirei being beautiful girls. But I know that isn't going to be the case. It's going to be an ugly girl...or man. Who knows what it is really going to be in real life. It might even be like that thing Issei-senpai described to me...Mil-tan, I think he said that thing was called. I saw a picture of it once, and I was frightened for life of it. If I didn't like men before...well, after seeing that, I couldn't deny that I am more of a lesbian.

"B-Buchou, since they're my familiar and all...would it be alright if I did anything I want with them...?"

Issei-senpai asked, and his face was written with lewdness.

He's thinking about doing things with his familiar, isn't he? Ugh, I can't believe that he would even be thinking about doing such things with his familiar...although, I suppose as long as they were fine with it, he could do. But knowing Issei-senpai, he's going to want a girl with large breasts...he doesn't like the Loli's...which is a good thing actually.

"Whatever Ise, do whatever you want with her. As long as you do me first, I do not care what you do with your familiar. But I tell you right now, if you do something that the girl doesn't want, and I will make you regret it. Seriously, one slipup and I will have to come down on you like bricks!"

Issei-senpai crawled away from Buchou as she raised her fist and tightened it so tight that it could've squashed anything. She isn't going to do anything is she? Buchou, please don't use your strength to do anything strange.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

Satooji-san pointed towards the lake. Oh finally! I then looked towards the direction Satooji-san pointed, with joy. Now, take me to the dream World!

And the one that appeared was a being with light-blue hair sparkling like lights, who was wearing a transparent robe over its… gigantic body.

The insane biceps, the calves which were thicker than my waist, and the chest which looks like it has metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior it has many scars on its face.

I knew it. I knew it wouldn't be anything other than this. Since this is the world that I live in, nothing is going to be in my expectation...I feel like this is really going to make me feel like...I can't even think straight right now! This thing is ugly! I want to go home right now!

"That is Undine."

Satooji-san's violent words reached my ears.

Ehehe, seeing it now, I can see that it is Issei-senpai's perfect type...I kid. Although, maybe he could have it, since it does look like it can hold its own in a fight. Thinking about it, I think that this is the one for me...nope, I wouldn't even be tempted to use this thing.

"No no no! No matter how you look at it, it is a martial artist in training. Look, those biceps are meant for destroying a human's body. It seems like it can conquer the World with just its fists. It doesn't even have an opening. It's a man of valour."

Poor Issei-senpai, he's really going to be done in by this place. Although thinking about it, I feel like I'm going to be done in right now as well. Ugh, this can't be allowed to continue on much longer. I'm afraid for my mental health at this point.

"Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking Seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water Seirei specialising in punching sure won't be bad."

"It is bad! It isn't a healing type at all! It is like the killing-type! I don't need a healing-type Seirei which has enormous punch power!"

Issei-senpai is crying right now. His eyes are leaking lots of water.

Geez, I don't like it either, but I'm not going to cry about it.

"But, that is the female type you know? And it has quite a potential."

"I so didn't want to hear that!"

Neither did I, Issei-senpai. No one wants to hear such things. This isn't anything to do with this...ooh Maou, can't we go now?

Serafall-sama is scaring me as well, as her eyes are sparkling.

"But but! She's so cute!" Serafall-sama cheered. "She's someone I want to have on my show as well! Ma-tan! You have to get that one! I want the adorable Seirei on my show! And with Ma-tan as well, I can't lose when it comes to the best ever! Go and capture that pokemon...did I say pokemon, I meant familiar."

She's got to be kidding, right? That thing isn't something that should be around anymore. Please, Sona-sama...I want to go home now. I want to go home now Sona-sama...I can see why you wanted me too look after your Onee-sama...is it because I ate your last chocolate bar the other day? Do you hold bitter feelings for me about that?

"D-Don't bring pokemon into this!" I cried, and gently shook my head. "T-This can't be allowed anymore! Waaaaaaaaah! This is like something out of a bad movie! Serafall-sama! Please don't make me get that one! I don't like it!"

"But, she has the purest of eyes Makoto-chan." Asia-chan cooed from beside me. "She's the kind of girl that wants to be accepted. Makoto-chan, you're accepting, aren't you? You're going to accept her as a familiar, aren't you?"

D-Don't stare at me with those sad eyes! I don't want that thing! I just want to have a normal familiar!

"A-Asia-chan, you're a girl with pure eyes. That thing there has hunger in its eyes. It looks like it wants to smash, kill, destroy. Understand me Asia-chan? You're a good beautiful girl. That thing is ugly, evil and looks like it wants to kill me as well."

"Makoto-chan...I thought that as my fiancee..."

"W-Wait!" Issei-senpai interjected. "A-Are you saying that you Asia, and Makoto there, are engaged!?"

His eyes bulged and blood slightly came from his nose, travelling down his chin.

Eeeew, he's giving pervy eyes towards us right now. He can't be thinking about such things, can he? That's not right, is it? Issei-senpai, please just leave matters that are best left alone.

Asia-chan though, who hates me, put her hands together.

"Aah yes. Just this morning, Makoto-chan proposed to me. It was beautiful. She told me that I was the only one in the world for her. She promised me to protect me always, and then she told me that everytime, she would always pick me out of everyone."

I don't remember our conversation going anything like that. She has twisted the facts in her own mind, and is trying to make sense of it. This morning was a passionate thing, and I can see why she was so...willing to accept such a thing, but I didn't accept it at all...and I still don't accept it either.

"Ara ara, so the rumours are true. Asia-chan and Makoto-chan are to be wed? Fufu, I can't believe the development. Who knew that Makoto-chan would be so bold as to propose to Asia-chan."

As always, the situation is becoming more and more intense and insane. Even Akeno-senpai is thinking that I propose to Asia-chan when I didn't.

"...So, Makoto-chan and Asia-san are engaged..."

Yumi-senpai wore a sad expression as Koneko-chan just glared at me. Ehehehe, I'm so sorry! I didn't think that something like this would be happening right now! Please don't look at me with those eyes!

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! I didn't know that Asia-chan was so far in the game! So marriage is also on the table as well!? D-Does that mean Ma-tan and Asia-chan are going to be married soon!?"

Serafall-sama freaked out slightly, waving her arms around.

Asia-chan though confirmed it with a nod.

"I was thinking of a summer wedding actually. What are your thoughts on the matter Makoto-chan?"

S-She's even thought about when!? Summer isn't even that far away! Literally, that's only...what...no, it isn't far away...please don't say such things...my heart wont be able to take it...

"W-Well, we aren't actually..."

"I was also thinking maybe a winter one? That would give us more time, and the snow around us would be wonderful. Maybe even a spring wedding...but since spring is practically over now...we'd have to wait until next year...for Makoto-chan and I to have to wait that long...maybe a winter wedding would be the best...or, maybe summer since that's closer..."

Asia-chan wore a complicated expression as the gaze from Koneko-chan was burning. It also made me feel like I'm going to die in the near future...Maou, please don't allow her to become angry at me anymore...Asia-chan...you've done this to me...

"Fuck sake, to think that Makoto-sama is getting hitched to that bitch..."

Buchou glared, but it was at Asia-chan rather than myself. And because of those eyes on her, Asia-chan hid behind me and hugged me from behind, barely being able to squeeze between Serafall-sama and myself.

Issei-senpai gave me a thumbs up.

"Yup yup. I approve of this! It is always good to see girls coming together in a yuri way! Now, how about a kiss to seal the deal?"

"Y-You must be jokmmmmmmmmmm!"

Before I could finish my sentence, my lips got blocked by Asia-chan's who smiled sweetly into the kiss. Issei-senpai's nose bled, and he was blown back by the nose bleed, until he hit a tree...uuu, I think that it knocked him out as well.

When Asia-chan broke the kiss with me, she hugged me really tightly.

"Makoto-chan, you've made my dreams come true. Thank you for making my dreams of being a bride come true."

I giggled nervously towards the young girl as eyes of darkness descended onto me.

Shit...this is really frightening now...please just allow this day to be over now...

"Ah, another one has appeared."

As Akeno-senpai said that, I looked towards the lake...

And saw that there was another in fact. But it was holding something by the ears...rather, those ears are really long aren't they...? Hehehe...that isn't good...wait, those eyes...bunny ears? That's what I can see right now...

Attached to those ears, was a small girl. The small girl had crimson hair colour, but a light crimson colour. She was wearing her hair in twintails, which made her look cute. Some of her hair framed her face, and by the clothes she was wearing...well, it was just a white gown that you'd wear for bed or something. She looks to be around my age, maybe slightly younger, and slightly smaller as well...

But on her body...wounds had appeared all over her body...she looks like she is injured. W-What in the heck...? W-Why is she like that...?

Just being dragged along the ground like that is making me feel angry as hell. Seeing such things made me feel very angry. In fact, due to my rising anger, black flames had begun springing to life around me, filling the very air with the flames, surrounding me in a swirling mass.

"W-What are they going to do to her...?"

I asked the familiar guy as I took a few steps forward.

He looked towards the girl, then towards me.

"From what I can tell, they're going to see what is the best way is to eat her. Maybe they'll fight to see who gets to eat her or not. I don't know by this point. Whatever the reason is, looks like the little Youkai is hurt."

Little Youkai...she must be some kind of rabbit Youkai maybe...? But, why would they do something like that to her...she already looks really injured...she looks like she is going to die at any second...

"I'm not allowing them to hurt her! I wont even let them eat her the little shit's!"

I exploded and rushed towards the two Undine, or rather the one that had the girl.

"What are you doing!?"

"Come back here! You're going to get hurt!"

"...Mako-chan, don't do anything stupid!"

I ignored the calls behind me, deeming them unnecessary to me.

Whether it be what I could see before me, or something about this situation being unfair I couldn't be certain as to why I was running forward. Just seeing that girl like that brought back memories of my own life as well...the time people made me like that...the time people bullied me as well and beat me...just seeing something like that isn't right. It isn't fair for people to bully people smaller than them.

"Let go of her you oaf!"

Making it to the creature, I jumped and did a heavy blow to its face, using the black flames to all of my might. Thrusting that flamed fist towards its face, the flames made a burning mark on its face.

Because of the heavy blow I gave it, the girl was dropped into the water, and started sinking into the lake! Ooh crap! She doesn't even look conscious right now! She wont even float to the top at this rate! She's going to drown!

"I'm coming!"

Before I could do anything, the creature made a swing at me, attempting to do a heavy strike against me. There was an aura around the creatures fist, a white one at that. Something about that made me feel wary about it.

"Ma-tan! That's Touki! Be careful!"

Serafall-sama advised, spinning her wand around gleefully.

Touki. That's the ability that it is using right now. I don't know what that is, but it sounds quite bad if I am honest. I don't want to be hit by it, I just want to make sure that it doesn't hurt me.

When the fist neared me, I dodged out of the way, and it did several more punches towards me. Each attack came at me, I used my speed of a Knight to dodge them all. Thanks to my time in the Rating Game, my fighting skills have become better, and I was able to read the opponents movements quite easily.

"Bind!"

Using my sharp mind, I activated my Shadow Prison Sacred Gear, and made the darkness wrap around the arms of it, and pulled it back away from me.

It struggled against the binds of darkness, but its strength paled when I activated Delete Field, to suppress its power. Using those abilities together, I was able to completely make it immobile!

"Now, take this bastard!"

Using that opportunity, I gathered the black flames and fired them towards the creature, smashing against its chest, igniting the cursed flames against its manly chest.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I released a howl as I delivered a good final punch to the torso, using the trait of the Rook to my advantage, and sending it really far, crashing threw a number of trees, sending them to the ground, making it shake violently.

"Oyrahahahahahaha!"

From behind me, a disgusting laugh filled the area. It instilled fear into me.

Daring to take a look back, I saw the first Undine coming for me, its fist too near for me to dodge in time! Shit! That thing is going to bash me in with its large fist! I'm going to die!

"Don't worry! I'm a magical girl! I'll save Ma-tan definitely!"

Serafall-sama spun her staff around, and coming from her, a large amount of demonic power was released. Travelling through the air, I could barely keep up with it. It was moving fast, and the power itself was very strong. It was easily going to be above my own power, and everyone here actually. Makes sense, since she is the Maou Leviathan-sama.

When it collided with the Undine, it spread around it, and froze it, the beautiful ice spreading around. When the creature was frozen solid, the ice didn't stop spreading, and entered the water. Due to me being near the lake, I jumped back slightly to avoid the ice.

The ice all spread over the lake, freezing it solid! All of the top of the lake was coated with the ice!

S-Serafall-sama is really powerful, isn't she!? But she froze the lake! That girls going to be frozen to an icicle!

"Serafall-sama...the lake!"

She looked at it, and then at me, and bonked herself on the head.

"Oops, ehehe~ Sorry!"

Even though she said that, no one else didn't do anything! C-Come on! There's a girl in that lake!

Thinking quickly, I coated myself in the black flames and jumped into the ice, burning the ice away. Thankfully, it wasn't tough ice to break through, since I think Serafall-sama held back considerably.

Swimming in the water was tough. I've never been able to hold my breath for long. It didn't matter though, as that girl is in the lake. I swam downwards, unable to see much in front of me. I could only rely on my eyes and what I could feel.

For some reason, I feel like she is near me. Yet, I couldn't see her at all. I looked and looked and swam and swam, but I couldn't find her. This damn lake is really cold, and deep as well. Please for the love of Maou allow me to find this girl. Just this time, allow me to help someone. I'm begging here, allow me to see her...

For a minute of searching, I didn't have any luck, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold my breath for much longer...

.

.

.

...But suddenly, I caught a glimpse of crimson.

A light crimson was in the lake...slowly going downwards to the bottom.

Using my skills at swimming (which I admit to not being the best) I swam downwards, using demonic power at my feet as a sort of jet, forcing me downwards and downwards even faster and faster. I continued going like a bullet, until I made it to her.

I immediately grabbed her and saw that she wasn't breathing...she needs air quickly...she needs my air...yeah, I can't allow this girl...

Forcing myself, I put my lips to her own, and breathed into her mouth, sharing what air I had in my lungs. I felt slightly embarrassed about kissing a girl that I didn't know, but I knew that this was more like me saving the girl, rather than kissing her for reasons that I shouldn't be doing.

As I breathed the air into her mouth, she opened her eyes, and looked towards me. As soon as she saw me, her eyes opened like saucers, gazing towards me with those wideness of the eyes.

At first, she tried to pull away. But I was adamant, and continued using what air I had to save her. Even if she was disgusted by my action, even if she didn't want me to do it. I wasn't going to put up with any selfishness about the matter and made sure that she was going to survive.

She struggled for a few more seconds, but as soon as she looked fully into my eyes, something made her stop, and she accepted the fact that I was going to give her my air via kiss.

BANG!

I suddenly was hit by an excessive force on the back of my head, and the world went dark around me...

I saw a tail moving...swimming away from me...

Did that thing hit me...?

I need to save this girl...I need to make sure that she survives her ordeal...please don't die...

The last thing I saw before I was knocked out was a flash of pink.

* * *

...Owwwwww...

Pain...

On the back of my skull...fucking hell...so much...actually, it isn't so bad now...

Huh...what happened to me...? I don't understand...wasn't I...I don't know what to do...

How did I end up here anyway...this doesn't feel like my bed...I don't know what this is...hard...something hard...that's what I am laying on right now...it kind of hurts...

"Ma-tan! Wake up now!"

SLAP!

"Waaaaaah!"

Someone slapped me across the face, and I shot up with a start!

I looked to the source of the slap, seeing that Serafall-sama was stood there, beaming down at me. She was the one who did it...she actually slapped me...what did I do to deserve such a thing...? She's quite the cruel girl...

I continued looking around, and saw that Issei-senpai was on the ground, smoke coming from his body, as Buchou stands above him, and glares down at him darkly. Ehehe, maybe something has happened when I was...knocked out I guess...? The familiar guy can't be seen anywhere around...maybe he's gone now...

"Mako-chan!" Koneko-chan became unusually hug happy, and slowly brought me towards her chest. "...Idiot, doing something like that...how could you do something like that...?"

"Do something like..."

Before I could finish, Serafall-sama hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek!

"Ma-tan is so cute! You're alive and well! You're good now Ma-tan! That little save in the water was quite the heroic act! I was so worried for Ma-tan! I thought that she was going to die!"

I was going to die...heroic...act? Did I do something...?

Asia-chan then tackled me into a hug, and held me tightly. At that time, I noticed that there was a Dragon on her shoulder, and it was glaring at me for some reason...why do you glare at me like that...?

"Makoto-chan! I'm so glad that you're alive! I was so worried for you in that lake! I thought that I was going to become a widow before having the chance to marry!"

Lake...I was in a lake...why would I be in a lake...?

"In the lake...eeeh, Asia-chan, who's that Dragon?"

She looked at the Dragon, and smiled.

"This is my familiar Makoto-chan. You've been out for awhile now, and this little guy came to me and I decided to make him my familiar. He's called Raikoto, after you, and Raigeki, meaning lightning strike. I thought that since Makoto-chan is the most important thing to me, I would name the Dragon-kun after Makoto-chan. Also, I hope that he inherits the bravery that Makoto-chan displayed today."

Did she say 'he'...so, that's a boy...and she named it after me...she named it after a boy...me...using my name to name a boy...that's really cruel...first she says she is going to marry me, then she names me after a boy Dragon...but she wants it to be brave like me...I'm brave...am I...?

Yumi-senpai came over also, looking all worried as she hugged me as well.

"You're really stupid, making everyone worry like that. You could've died today in that lake... You almost drowned you idiot...if it hadn't of been for Serafall-sama..."

Serafall-sama...drowned...in the lake...just what is she talking about...aaaaaah!

"T-That girl! Is she alright!?"

I was frantic, looking around for it desperately.

Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! I don't want you to be dead! Come on girl! You better be alive!

"She's right here, Makoto-chan."

The one that stepped aside was Akeno-senpai, and the person who stood there was that girl. She was wearing...well, she had a jacket around her, and a semi frightened look on her face...but she seemed to be alright.

"Ah erm..."

I tried to speak to her, to see if she was alright, but she moved towards me, and looked into my eyes.

"You kissed me...my first kiss as well..."

Ooh right...I did, didn't I? I kissed her...only to share oxygen with her...it wasn't like I was trying to get lucky with her...and it was her first? Oops, I didn't mean to take such a thing...I feel terrible now...I'm always going to be her first kiss now, even if it is with good intentions...it must've been bad for her to experience such a thing...

"Ooh right...I'm so sorry about that..."

HUG!

The girl threw her arms around me, hugging me really tightly.

"Thank you, for saving me."

I was stunned for a few seconds, before returning the hug gently.

She doesn't seem to mind much that I kissed her before...she seems to be grateful to me.

"It's okay now, please don't be worried." Soothing that out, I petted the back of her head. "B-By the way...your wounds, are they alright now...?"

"Oh, yes. I healed myself!" She healed herself, huh. That's pretty good. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Enju Aihara, and I'm a Youkai, obviously a rabbit one, what's your name?"

Aww, that's so cute. Seeing her face like that, makes me feel like I am going to keel over at any second from cuteness overload. Not even Koneko-chan can match this level of cuteness. She's more...adorable, while this is cute. While people think they are similar, to me they are different, but equally important.

"I-I'm Tachibana Makoto...nice to meet you, Enju-chan. Can I call you that?"

I asked as I brushed the dirt off her face.

"Yes, you can! You saved me after all! You saved me from all the badness of this forest! Those big Seirei's were picking on me! I tried and tried to fight them, but after taking out so many, all of them seemed to be too strong for me, and they beat me. But then, when I was giving up, you came all strong and saved me from it. Then you even dove into the freezing water and shared your oxygen with me. Even when that lake creature hit you, you kept a tight hold of me, and continued to share your oxygen with me until you couldn't do it anymore. I was...I was so glad that you did that for me...I've never...met anyone as nice as you before..."

Enju-chan grabbed my hand, and held it tightly as she peered into my eyes.

"Enju-chan, I am..."

"Why did you save Enju?"

She spoke in the third person...that's so cute! She speaks like that and I am going to have to take her home!

"B-Because I saw a girl in distress is all. I couldn't have you be eaten by those things, and then...well, that's it really. I didn't want you to get hurt. Besides, cute girls shouldn't be hurt after all. So Enju-chan..."

"So, we're going home now?"

I was taken back by it for a few seconds.

Eh? What did she say? Taking her home? Why would I do something like that?

I stared at her for a number of seconds, before cocking my head to the side.

"Sorry, I thought that I heard you say you're coming home with me?"

"That's right! I'm going home with you now, okay?"

"E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? W-Why are you coming home with me!?"

Maybe I yelled too much, but for her to say it was extraordinarily shocking!

"Because I'm going to become your familiar! Your main girl! I'm going to be right there beside you! Don't worry! As long as I am around, you'll not have anything to fear! Besides, with us working together, who's going to be able to stop us?"

"B-But familiar? Is that even alright?"

My question was directed more at the others, rather than Enju-chan.

Serafall-sama however, draped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Don't you worry, she's surpassed my expectations. She might not be Dragon King class, but she's good for a familiar. She's strong and fast. She'll be able to kick some butt as well. She'll help you with other things as well~ If this girl becomes your familiar, Sona-chan can't complain as we all go to bed together!"

What did she say then!? Bed together!? Since when are we...wait, does she mean me and her? Or her and Kaichou? Or me, Kaichou and her? Either way you look at it, all of those scenarios can't be right! I can't allow them to be right!

"C-Care to repeat what you said about going to bed together?"

"Yup, me you and Sona-chan are spending the night together with yuri yuri situations going on! Me and you and Sona-chan are going to engage in yuri activities then we're going to be going to the sexy store!"

S-She's got to be joking, right!? We're not doing anything like that! Koneko-chan would kill me! Not to mention that Kaichou wouldn't be up to such things! She wouldn't want to do anything yuri with me!

I shuddered and looked to the side, seeing Enju-chan giving me a sweet look, yet also her eyes were teary.

"A-Are you dissatisfied with me, Nee-chan?"

N-Nee-chan...to think that I would hear that from a cute girl...it fills my heart with such loveliness...

"N-No, I wasn't thinking anything like that...Enju-chan, to become my familiar is..."

"Nee-chan saved me...she protected me and she has kind eyes. I already know that Nee-chan is going to be kind and loving to me. So will Nee-chan become my Master...please allow me to go home with you...I don't want to stay in this dark forest anymore..."

Making a plea like that, I couldn't help but feel like I am going to feel saddened by this. She's so cute, and she only wants to go home with me...I mean, I wouldn't mind such things...

"Shhh, it's okay now Enju-chan. I will take you home with me, if that's what you want?"

"Y-Yes, that's right...I want to return to Nee-chan's tonight, and sleep in a warm bed. To make it up to Nee-chan, I will cook and clean and I will do-"

"No." I interrupted, hugging her even tighter. "As long as you're happy with me, I don't want you to do anything. Just be happy and healthy, that's all I want you do be, Enju-chan."

Hearing what I said, Enju-chan hugged me even tighter as well. I could only smile towards the younger girl, and stroked her face. She looks like she's been through a lot, and now, I'm going to take care of her. Besides, if Serafall-sama thinks that it is a good idea, then I can't complain, right?

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

"We're going to be leaving soon, gather your things. Since this is a mission of the most importance, we need to band together, and secure our objectives. We can't allow those items to slip through our fingers again...but, we also have to deal with the Gremory family, I have heard that those Devils govern such a place."

The girl adjusted her sword in her palm, placing the sword to the left of her. The sword had bandages wrapping around it, and had magical seals on it as well. Hehe, what do you expect when it is such things?

Gremory huh...Gremory family? I didn't know that such a thing occurred! So, they're at that place as well, are they!? Kukuku, I can't wait for those Devils to come at me. I will make sure that they are vanquished from this world and make sure that they can't harm me in the slightest~ I'm super excited about this!

"Yes yes! We're going towards the town of...ooh, we're going to Kuoh! Such memories! I can't wait to see such things again! Heheh, I can't wait for me to get back there and see that person. I wonder how such people have turned out now?"

The other girl swung her katana around, trying to get used to such things.

Kuoh...Kuoh...why does that name sound so familiar to me...I remember vaguely about such things...ugh, why can't I remember such a thing...

"Even if that's the case, we can't allow such personal distractions interfere with our mission."

She's such a downer that girl, she really is. Can't she see that we're going to be fun as well. We have a mission to do, but for the other girl, she's going to be seeing such a friend...I wonder what friend she is going to be seeing? She doesn't talk about such things...

Something about Kuoh makes me think about a certain person that I haven't seen in years...to think that thoughts of that girl is going through my mind right now. I didn't know that I would be such a thing...

Darn, I can't think about it...we weren't exactly...and then I left, and now I haven't seen her in years...I wonder if she has gotten even cuter? I can't wait to see if, that is if we have time to see her...waaah, I want to see her now...I wish that I had the chance to see her again...I just want to see her again...it isn't fair...but I do have a good life now, doing what I do, and helping people...but seeing my friend again would be a nice thing to see...

"I wasn't going to let it affect the mission! I just want to see that special person again! It isn't my fault that I want to see that person again! Geez, it is as if you don't believe in my power to put personal and mission in different regards. I can try my best in both endeavours!"

Hehe, she's really a good girl, isn't she? She's got her mind in the game, even if she is kind of ditzy sometimes. Although I don't think that she is going to be doing well, since she allows her personal beliefs get in the way sometimes. Aah well, I'm sure to pick up the slack!

Speaking of picking up the slack...it seems that it is becoming more and more dangerous, and it might turn out that I might die in the near future. I don't want to die just yet, but I also have to complete the mission, and retrieve what was stolen. It doesn't matter about my life...is what I tell myself sometimes, but deep down, I do feel like I am going to die if I don't do something amazing...I want to make sure that I see my friend again before I do die. Hopefully, this chance does give me some closure of what happened.

"Right." The first girl smiled, turning towards me. "Are you also ready? We have a good mission to do, and we can't afford to be a failure, alright? Your hyper attitude is infectious and ways are good, but also can get in the way. Don't make a mistake of underestimating our target. This time, we have to prevail, or it might become such a thing where we are going to die. While I am willing, I do not wish to die at this current time."

"Could you not say such things?" I spoke in a dismissive tone, holding a blade in my hand. "I've got powers as well. We should be going as well, okay?"

The two girls smirked, and went towards the door.

I also trudged towards the door, and my cloak so I could appear all mysterious.

Kukuku, I remember now who is going to be in that town...

I hope that I get to see her again...I've missed hanging out with that girl...

I just want to spend time, although the mission is going to be...

"Don't worry Makoto-chan, I'm coming back! And this time, it is going to be a fun experience!"

* * *

**End chapter! So, seems like Koneko has a secret (I'm sure most know what that is) and is unsure of how Makoto is going to take it. Asia moved forward in her relationship, too far in fact now she thinks they are to be wed! Serafall came back and made Makoto dress up for her! And Enju has appeared! There wasn't much of her this chapter, but I will expand on her next chapter, which also starts volume three of the light novels! So until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Vali (fem), Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Moka, Enju.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Moka.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**TheAnimeLover97; She might do in the future. For now she has Enju-chan as her familiar. Jeanne is a character from the light novels, and she hasn't been introduced properly quite yet.**

**Dragonrider66; Thanks. Black Bullet, is where she is from. Reina, Ravel's mother. Possibly.**

**Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, she could possibly be in the harem.**

**Ragna; Reina is her name, and she is in the harem.**

**Guest 1; Could be, could be~ Yeah, she is in Issei's harem.**

**Guest 2; Thanks! Glad that it came off like that!**

**Guest 3; Thanks! Yeah, thinking about it, she could be like that haha.**

**Guest 4; Hehe...yeah, you'll have to wait and see who it is~**

**Femlove; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! I am happy that it came off as a good scene. Yeah, for now, they don't have a strong bond, but it's early days yet. Akeno especially will soon be becoming closer to Makoto, and Momo I have a few plans for her. Yeah, Sona's talking about new members alright. And cool! Here's the next chapter!**

**Sakaewmatsui; There's no more waiting now. Here it is~**

**Jugar38; Thanks! Aaw, poor Asia~ Yup! Enju! More cuteness awaits! Yeah, it is a good thing others know about it. As always, thank you very much!**

**Bearstorm; Well, I'm glad that it has gotten better over time. Eeh, how I do it...dunno to be honest~**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

**The 'normal' times**

"Shhh, it's alright Enju-chan. You just sleep, alright? You don't have to worry about ugly body builders coming to try and eat you. I'll make sure that you're protected from now on, okay?"

I soothed to the girl as I laid her on the bed. The cuteness of the girl looked back at me, her cute reddish eyes gleaming in the darkness of the spare bedroom. As she stretched her limbs, I could tell that she was extremely tired.

It has been along day, with Serafall-sama coming, dressing me up which I'm still in for reasons I don't know, and all of the drama of marriage from Asia-chan and all that stuff. It has been quite hectic.

As for what happened to Serafall-sama...

I don't know.

She literally ran off screaming "Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" at the top of her lungs and didn't really say were she was going. She could've at least said, because Kaichou might become worried, and I don't want Kaichou to be worried, since she is my King and all. It would make me feel sad if she was sad.

The others from the club have gone home, or in cases like Asia-chan and Koneko-chan, have come back here and are currently in the bedroom, my bedroom I suppose. I never found out what was wrong with Koneko-chan, but she seems to have cheered up a little since this morning so I am happy about such things.

As I looked at my familiar on the bed, I couldn't help but smile slightly. She looks cute, in one of my nightwear since we're of a similar size (my bust is bigger haha!) so I thought she could sleep in one of them. Her own clothes were all muddy, dirty and ripped, so I'll have to take her shopping.

Geez, I think that getting a familiar was tougher than I thought it was. I've suddenly become responsible for someone's life, and while it might be slightly troublesome, I can't say that I hate having her around.

"Mmmm, Nee-chan...I'm sorry, I'm so tired...I'll try and stay awake..."

She does look tired. I can't deny that. Better allow her to have a good sleep.

"It's been a long day." I soothed to the girl, stroking her hair softly. "You just get some sleep, and I will see you in the morning, my adorable familiar-chan. When the morning comes, and I go back to school...we'll find something to do with you. Maybe you could come to school with me?"

I offered as she got into a thinking pose.

Yeah...

I can't believe that Enju-chan is now my familiar. It's been like a dream, if I am honest. She's such a nice cute girl. She's always trying to help, and is kind of like the Imouto-chan that I've always wanted but never got. Aah well, I've gotten her now, and that's all that matters. I just can't believe that people tried to eat her...not people. Those bleeding body builder things tried to eat her...hmph, well they've been taken care of now, they can't hurt Enju-chan again. If they try, I will have to make sure that she is safe from now on, even if she is my familiar, I have to look after her after all.

But...what do I do with Enju-chan? I don't want to leave her with the Fallen Angels, Maou knows how they are going to corrupt the girl. Taking her to school might be a good idea, she could pass off as a first year. Hey, if I am classed as a first year with my body size and breast size, I'm sure Enju-chan who is slightly smaller than I and lacks the bust that I have (probably the first and only girl in the world that has a smaller chest than me!) I'm sure she would be able to go to school with me.

Enju-chan glanced into my eyes, and softly rubbed her eyes.

"Going to school with Nee-chan? Would Enju be allowed? Enju only wants to be near Nee-chan..."

When she refers to herself as 'Enju' I go all weak in the knees. It's quite possibly one of the cutest things I've ever seen in my life. I couldn't think of anything cuter to see...if Koneko-chan wanted to do the Imouto act, I wouldn't exactly say no to it.

"Y-Yeah, as long as I clear it with Kaichou and all, I don't see the problem...and even if it is a case where you can't come to class with me, I'll make sure that you can at least stay in the council room or something..." I spoke with a tired smile, before glancing at her bunny ears. "You could make them disappear, right? If you're to come to school with me, you can't walk in with giant rabbit ears, hehe~"

She looked confused, so I pointed to her bunny ears. She glanced upwards, before breaking out into a smile, and the ears slowly retracted into her skull, disappearing from sight, only leaving hair where her bunny ears were, regular ears taking the place of those ears.

"Like this Nee-chan? You like this Nee-chan?"

She asked with an adorable smile, putting a finger in her mouth and showing an adorable pout.

D-Don't do such things! She'll really make me feel weird inside my chest! I'm not usually one for the younger girl act, something I can say I'm good at, but in this instance, I can't help but feel slightly stimulated seeing her adorableness like it is right now.

"W-Well...it's really cute Enju-chan. Where did you learn to be so adorable like that?"

"Hehe~ It comes natural to Enju when she wants to make her Master feel good~"

Calling me Master...nah, that has to stop. I ain't into the Master servant stuff. Kaichou might be into things like that, but I can't say that I am into things like that.

"No Master please, Enju-chan." I spoke with a soft tone, and petted the top of her head. "I'm not a Master. We're friends or whatever we are. But we aren't Master and servant, okay? If there's anything I've learned being a Devil, I don't want a servant if I can help it. Even when I gain Evil Pieces, I wont want a servant...I want friends, family. Something that means something to me."

I spoke with the truth, thinking about my future peerage.

I want some peerage members that are lovely, kind and strong. Obviously, I wouldn't mind having girlfriends in the harem, if it was allowed by Koneko-chan, Yumi-chan, Asia-chan and others...it would be nice if something like that was to happen. But not all of them have to be sexual partners for me. As long as they were happy with being on my peerage and they were strong and kind, I wouldn't mind having such people.

"So Nee-chan is wanting to have a peerage like the Devils have, huh."

Enju-chan put a hand to her chin and got deep in thought.

"That's right." I confessed with a happy face. "I want one of those one day. I want to have a strong one as well. But that's far into the future, I mean I am still a Low Class after all. Until I raise my rank, I can't do anything but dream...and of course work hard. Until then, I'm just going to have to become stronger in my own way."

I sighed slightly, as Enju-chan tilted her head to the side in a wondering gaze.

"Nee-chan? What's wrong?"

She asked me, her voice laced with concern.

"N-No, it's nothing." I semi lied, looking out of the window. "I just...I just sometimes think about families and what it's like to have something like that."

"What do you mean Nee-chan? Don't you have a family?"

A family...I wish that I did have something like that...but right now...I can't say that I do...even with the peerage...I'm not sure if Kaichou sees us as family, or as business partners or what. Some Devils see their peerages as a means to an end...I wonder what Kaichou's thoughts of us are.

I gently shook my head to her confusion.

"I...I don't remember much about my family. They were...well, to be honest, I don't really know anything about my family. I've been alone since the first day I can remember and was in a place that was...well, lets just say that the place wasn't exactly for me. But it's okay, I have Koneko-chan and other people around me..."

But...sometimes I do think about having a family, a family that would love me and take care of me...sometimes it's hard being strong...sometimes it's hard being alone...fortunately, I'm not alone anymore...yet, being hard and strong is difficult for someone like me...

"Nee-chan has me!" She jumped, her previous tiredness seemingly disappearing. "Nee-chan has me and that's all she needs! Since Nee-chan saved me and looks after me, Nee-chan will also receive the love that I have inside of me!"

Hehe, I think she's a little too premature for such things. It hasn't even been a day since we met one another and she's already talking about love...she could be talking about something else though, it doesn't have to mean romantic love...it could mean something else entirely.

"Yeah, Enju-chan will also receive love from me as well. I'll make sure Enju-chan has lots of love every single day."

Gently whispering that out, Enju-chan gained a giant blush.

"Nee-chan...you're kind for taking Enju as your familiar when you didn't have to." The little girl motioned to the bed, so I sat on the bed, and she hugged me tightly. "Whats going to happen to Enju now? Is Enju...what would you and Enju do together?"

"Do together?" I wondered aloud, before gently patting the top of her head. "Silly, we're going to have fun together all of the time. What did you think we would be doing adorable Enju-chan?"

"Erm...lots of fun things. Whatever Nee-chan wants to do together, I would be fine with it. Even if it is naughty stuff, Nee-chan and I could do something like that...it would be nice if it was Nee-chan..."

Naughty...stuff? S-She wants to do something naughty...t-that can't happen! I can't be naughty with her! It would make me feel complicated! We only freaking met before! This is a little fast for me!

"B-Before you say things like that, why don't we get to know one another?" I advised, petting her hair softly. "It's better to know someone before you take the next step, you know? It wouldn't be right if we just did things together. Do you see where I am coming from?"

I hope that she does. I don't want to suddenly start anything with her since I only met her a short while ago. It would be wrong, since we don't really know one another and all. Until we do, it's better than we're friends, not anything else.

"Y-Yes!" She remarked with a bright smile. "Enju understands! She understands what Nee-chan is trying to say! When we become closer, I can perform my other duties as well! Is that okay Nee-chan?"

"Uuh...sure?"

I confirmed/asked at the same time.

I don't know what she means about other duties and all, but as long as she is happy, I guess I am happy, even if I am confused about what is happening right now. Aah, it's better to just think that she is just thinking about washing dishes or something like that.

"I'm happy Nee-chan!" She exclaimed and gave me a gentle hug. "Nee-chan, you don't know how happy I am that you came for me and took me to a new home. I've been so alone for along time. I don't ever want to be alone ever again, and now that I have Nee-chan, I wont ever be alone ever again."

She's been alone huh...I can certainly relate to such things. But like she said, she has me now.

"Oh, you've been alone? Whys that Enju-chan?"

Enju-chan faced away from me, and shrugged her shoulders as if she doesn't want to talk about it.

"...Not many people want Enju around...but now Nee-chan wants Enju, and I'm so happy." She turned back towards me and gained a bright smile. "I can't wait for us to have more fun Nee-chan!"

I adopted a smile and petted her head.

"Yes, that's right. We're going to always have fun!" She smiled towards me, so I gently got off the bed. "Now, it's time to sleep Enju-chan. Have a good sleep, and see you tomorrow."

"Mmmm, night Nee-chan."

She snuggled into the bed, and used the covers for warmth. After staring for a few seconds, I left the room, seeing that she was slowly falling asleep. I couldn't help but notice that she looked really cute when she is sleeping.

* * *

Once outside the room, I headed for the bedroom, that is my bedroom.

Along the way, I caught sight of Raynare in the living, and she looked depressed...she even looks like she has been crying. The eyes she has right now is that of depression, and sadness.

Aah, I better go and see what's going on with her. She always seems to be depressed. I know that it wasn't her choice to be here, and she doesn't like me, she doesn't have to be depressed here. It isn't like I ask her to do anything for me really. I only ask that she doesn't try and hurt people. She can do what she wants as long as she is polite about it.

Walking into the living room, Raynare's eyes instantly went to me.

"What do you want Loli-sama?" She spoke with disdain for me, sharp eyes glaring into my skull. "I'm not in the mood for your Loli-sama ways right now. Leave me alone and go and do whatever lesbians do together."

That's kind of insulting. She can't say things like that to me. I ain't no lesbian that she can have a go at because she's pissy about whatever it is.

"Oi, don't speak to me like that."

I raised my voice lightly, glaring as I moved closer.

"I will speak to you in anyway I want Loli-sama, you're not the boss of me. I have huge breasts and yours are like ant hills!"

"Hey! There's no need to bring my breasts into this!"

"What breasts!?" She barked, and glared at me. "You've got no breasts Loli-sama! Your breasts are as shit as Mittelt's! All of you Loli-sama's are disgraces as women! I hate Loli's everywhere!"

S-She hates me because I have small breasts!? Screw you Fallen Angel-sama!

As I yelled in my head, Mittelt and Kalawarner came out from their room, and walked towards us. As soon as she saw them, Raynare hung her head down so low, so low that her forehead almost hit the floor.

"Hey bitch."

Kalawarner greeted Raynare and winked at me for some reason, as Raynare glared at her.

"So, what's going on here?" Mittelt asked me as she gave me a hug. "Has Raynare been doing something?"

"Nah, just the usual shit about me being a Loli-sama and how she hate Loli's, just the usual thing."

I chortled lightly, only making Mittelt-san smile.

"Oh, by the way, Makoto-san. Azazel-sama has been in contact."

Azazel? What does that Fallen Angel-sama want?

As soon as she heard his name, Raynare lifted her head happily.

"Did he mention me!?"

She sounds so desperate right now, doesn't she? That almost makes me feel sad for her.

"Why would he even think about you Raynare?" Kalawarner countered, making Raynare dip her head. "No, he didn't mention you as he doesn't like you. Anyway, he was actually interested in Loli-sama here."

Seriously, they have to knock it off with the Loli-sama. It isn't like I control these girls with some kind of powers over Loli's! I'm just me!

"W-Why would he be interested in me?"

"Uh...the fact that you have four Sacred Gears perhaps? He doesn't know how you have four of them, when you can only be born with one of them at most. The only way to gain another one is to have it implanted into you, or gifted upon you somehow. He was very curious as to why you have these Sacred Gears, and would like to chat with you sometime."

That's Kalawarner's answer huh. So, he's interested in my Sacred Gears? I have heard from these girls that he does have a fascination with Sacred Gears, and it would make sense as to why Raynare wanted Asia-chan's Sacred Gear to gain his love...I think. Even then, that was a bad thing to do, Raynare.

"Why would I even agree to something like that?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you've been given us!"

Mittelt answered with a gleeful expression on her face.

"Yeah...still, why would I agree to something like that?"

I sweatdropped and asked again.

This time, Kalawarner was the one who arched up an eyebrow.

"Because he'll give you something most likely. Azazel-sama is the type to repay for the kindness others show. He'll most likely give you something in compensation. I don't know how he thinks. But I do know that he is interested in how you got them, more than how the Sekiryuutei works. Isn't that wonderful Loli-sama? You've gained the attention of a man."

Upon hearing that, Raynare's eyes turned sad...possibly because of the fact that I have gained her bosses, and possible loves attention. Trust me Raynare, I don't want the attention of a Fallen Angel leader. Most likely, he's going to be a hindrance in the future.

"You do know that I am am lesbian right?" I sighed and rubbed my temples. "There's just no way that I would be interested in something like that. Even if he was the sexiest guy in the world, he still wouldn't be on my radar."

"...Well, at you gained his attention, unlike me..."

Raynare mumbled something which I didn't quite catch, nor care about as I am sure it is something against me...which usually seems to be the case.

"Ignoring Ray there." Mittelt-san began, and giggled softly. "Azazel-sama really does want to meet you, and I hope that you consider it Makoto-san. He might be able to help you become stronger. He doesn't study Sacred Gears for nothing."

"Y-Yeah, but I don't know what he's going to do to me. No offence, but Devils and Fallen Angels don't exactly see eye to eye from what I can tell, yet this guy still wants to meet me? It's like...weird, don't you think? He could offer me something, but wouldn't I be betraying the Devils if I agreed to meet him?"

That's how I feel on the matter. I don't want to betray Kaichou for some kind of power trip this man seems to be on. And this obsession of Sacred Gears obviously is overcompensating for something, isn't it?

"To be honest, I don't know. But it isn't like you have to tell the Devils." Mittelt-san began with a slight soft voice. "As long as you're happy with it, you don't have to alert the Devils to everything you do. They don't control you."

"Yeah...but, Kaichou also brought me back from the dead, so in away, she does control me...although that's kind of depressing to think about. I don't ever want to think about that again."

"Loli-sama, it was only a suggestion from us. You don't have to do anything you don't want." Kalawarner surprisingly said with a soft voice. "However, think about this. Azazel-sama also said that if there was anything you want, you could propose it to him, and he could try his best."

Anything I want...huh.

Is there anything that I want enough to allow this person to study my Sacred Gears?

"W-Well...actually, if he is the leader, can't he just like force me to go with him? He's got to be stronger than I am, right?"

"He's a million times stronger than you bitch." Raynare butted in and stuck out her tongue. "You should be honoured that he is even willing to be your partner in this. He's even willing to cooperate with your demands, so you know that the Sacred Gears interest him. Now, you're going to do it or I will yell at you bitch!"

S-She's going to yell at me if I don't do what he wants!? That's a little extreme!

"Oh, shut the hell up Raynare." Mittelt-san spat out. "You're just jealous that Azazel-sama got into contact with us and not you, and the fact that he's interested in Makoto-san, someone you hate, because you're a depressed cow."

"Beached whale!"

Raynare barked at Mittelt-san who was about to go forward, but was stopped by Kalawarner.

"She's not worth it. She used to be someone that I respected. Now, she's a shell of her former self, because she fell from her previous status, and now all she does is mope around constantly."

As Kalawarner spoke, Raynare continued to hang her head down, feeling more and more sad by the look on her face.

"But, Kalawarner, Mittelt-san. How did Raynare not know that you were contacted by him?"

I tried to change the conversation, yet Mittelt-san still looked at Raynare.

"It's because Raynare isn't trusted by Azazel-sama. After disobeying his orders concerning Issei-san and you, and Asia-san, she's been deemed untrustworthy, therefore we can't share much information with her."

Ooh, that must be a hit to her ego, that piece of information. Gotta feel for Raynare, even if only slightly. While she did kill me and Issei-senpai and Asia-chan as well even if they weren't all directly her fault, she set the chain of events around us all, she also is being ostracized by her boss.

"Anyway, lets go to bed Mittelt." Kalawarner yanwed. "It's been a hard day, what with all of the information that we got from Azazel-sama and all."

I'm sure she did that to make Raynare feel sad.

And it worked as she dipped her head and shed soft tears.

W-Well...she does pick on them a lot as well. And I don't believe in an eye for an eye, but in some instances, people can only be pushed too far before they have to unleash with what's inside of them.

"Yes, lets get to bed." Mittelt-san turned to me, and smiled. "Night Makoto-san. I think that you should take Azazel-sama up on his offer, if there's anything that you desire. Please think it over."

"Yes...I will think it over."

With that, Mittelt-san left, and Kalawarner did the same thing, without saying anything else, leaving me alone with Raynare.

To say that it was awkward would be an understatement. She was just staring at the ground, and I was near her, unsure of what to say about anything that just went on. I've never had a boss that doesn't like me...besides the time that I was fired when I was a cleaner and he said that I had done something wrong when it was really him and not me that little bas...never mind.

"Raynare, I'm going to go to bed now."

"Whatever, do what you want. It isn't like you care about me either. No one gives a shit about me, and you know about that you Loli-sama."

Even though she spoke like that, I could feel that she felt really sad.

Seeing her face like this, I couldn't help but develop a sympathizing face.

"Whats wrong Raynare? You seem kind of distant from the others lately? I know that you've been naughty and all, but you shouldn't pull away from your friends."

I've seen how she pulls away from Mittelt-san and Kalawarner when they try and talk with her. I would try and be her friend, but she doesn't want to speak to me half of the time.

She gazed at me, her eyes continuing to narrow.

"Like you care about me." She spat out hatefully. "You're the reason that it has happened anyway. You know, I try and try my best but I just can't ever do anything right. Azazel-sama hates me, you find me to be a bitch and then Mittelt and Kalawarner rub in my face that they're loved and I'm not and the fact that Azazel-sama contacted them and not me, which makes me cry. You all love throwing your shit in my face and all I can do is mess up again and again. All of the time I've been alive, I've never done anything right."

Damn, she's down in the dumps, huh. She doesn't even seem to have that usual snarkiness that she possesses. Maybe she really has been beaten down in the ways of confidence.

"Hey, you don't do everything wrong."

I tried to comfort, but she just glared at me.

"Tell me one thing I've ever done right Loli-sama? Really? Come on. I failed in getting Asia's Sacred Gear. I failed in killing you, because you pissed me off. I failed in defeating anyone in the Grigori. Even that whore Vali looks down on me."

Vali...?

I wonder why that name strikes something within me? Vali...huh? Strange, I thought that something about that name...ah, I'm over thinking it. I don't think I've ever come across someone named Vali, right?

"What is it Loli-sama?"

Raynare asked me, as I must've looked at her for along while, thinking about this Vali...strange, each time I think of it, I feel sad about it. I wonder why that is? It doesn't make sense to me.

"N-No, it's nothing. Just when you said Vali...it was, something that made me feel weird."

"Weird? That chick is weird. She's really strong too. She's too powerful in fact. I can't even hold a candle to her. No wonder, since she is Azazel-sama's right arm and all. She's something to Azazel-sama that I wish that I was. Yet, I'm nothing like that Loli-sama. Don't you see? I'm just a big fucking mistake that should've been killed off long ago. I'm nothing here. I don't have anything going for me. I don't even have the same love that Mittelt and Kalawarner have. All I have is what I was born with...and that's nothing unique. I'm not unique in the slightest. I hate it, that I am so fucking useless to everyone around, especially Azazel-sama."

Wow, she really does have issues. It's a new side of Raynare that I haven't seen before. She is usually snarky and bitchy, but right now she is really showing a vulnerable side to me, something that she wouldn't really ever show me.

"You're not useless..."

"I am useless!" She yelped out with anguish. "Lets admit it, I do nothing, and this life I have now isn't a life. It is just me sitting around this crappy apartment all fucking day everyday, and I've had enough of it Loli-sama. It is shit as crap! It is small and it makes me feel sick!"

Now, she's attacking my apartment huh. It was fine for me. It's because she's so stuck up, there's nothing wrong with my apartment.

"There's actually nothing wrong with my apartment. You have to look at the positives, not the negatives in life."

"You are always against me Loli-sama. What positives do I have in life? Nothing. Not even Azazel-sama loves me, when I've put years of hard work and dedication into making him happy. Nothing that I do makes a tiny bit of difference."

Wow, I didn't know that she was so down about her life. I mean yeah, she's sort of a bitch sometimes, but she really is down about what she is doing with her life. If I didn't know about her, then I would wonder if she is contemplating suicide, yet Raynare is too strong for something stupid like that.

"W-Well, there's always trial and error. It isn't like I get everything right either. I've messed up before, and if you ask Kaichou, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell everyone my shortcoming's. She seems to be good at doing things like that."

I had to hold back a chuckle, thinking of how Kaichou has yelled at me more than once over the time I've been a Devil, which is surprisingly short. It hasn't even been long, yet I've been kicking butt along with the other girls that I know. Thinking about it, she doesn't have any male peerage members...ah, not like I'm complaining or anything.

I then moved over to her, and put a hand on her own hand. She looked shocked for a few seconds, and was about to pull her hand away, but then just stopped and allowed me to keep my hand on her's.

"You don't have to be perfect Kalawarner..."

"It's fucking Raynare you bitch! Don't you ever get my name mistaken ever again you beached whale!"

She snapped, causing me to recoil slightly.

She called me a beached whale...she actually called me a beached whale...I weigh less than she does...what a bitch she is.

"Sorry, I got the name wrong. Never mind hehe~" She glared at me, but I merely just smiled at her. "Azazel-sama is an idiot, for not seeing that you're good. You might not be the best, but not many can't say anything like that. You just need to find out where you belong in life, not wait around for someone to notice you. You have to make them notice you, and if they don't like what they see, then you have to move onto someone else. You can't please everyone after all. Now stop talking about how you're useless and Azazel-sama wont love you. No one is useless. Everyone has a purpose in life, you just have to discover what that is."

That's what I believe anyway.

I do think that everyone has a purpose, even someone like Raynare. Can't say that she is on my favourite list or anything, but I can't say that I hate her. She's more like...I don't know what she is to be honest. She's just a Fallen Angel that killed me and made me a Devil by default.

"Loli-sama..." She muttered then faced me. "What place do I have in this world? If I can't be with Azazel-sama, and I can't be strong, what is there for me in this world? I don't want to be a useless person anymore...I want to be strong as well Loli-sama. I hate being weak and useless."

Raynare, a sight I never thought I would see, broke down in tears, that trailed down her face. She's really feeling bad about this, isn't she? She's questioning her whole life now...and at this hour? I don't want to be rude, but it is late...couldn't she have done this at a better time? Whatever, better make sure that she's alright, even if she did try and kill me.

"Then don't say it, do it." I spoke in a neutral tone. "Become strong, if that's what you want. I became strong by giving my all in training. I tried my best for my King. Find someone you need to protect. It doesn't have to be romantic love. It doesn't even have to be sexual at all. As long as you have someone you love, someone you have to keep safe, then you can become strong...or at least according to many anime's I've watched before haha!" I tried to joke with her, but Raynare showed a displeased face. "You know what I mean Raynare. You have to live for yourself, rather than for someone else."

Raynare blinked at me, seemingly taking in what I've been saying to her.

Whatever I said to her, might not make a difference. It might even make her resent me more. But I don't care. I need to at least have ago at making her feel better than she does right now. She doesn't seem happy, and I just can't allow that to continue on. It would be against who I am to sit back and allow someone to be sad, if there's anything that I can do with it.

"Loli...rather, Makoto..." She actually spoke my name as she moved very close to my face with her own face, it becoming redder by the second. "No one ever takes the time to speak to me...they think I'm useless...even in the Grigori, they think I'm a waste of space, a joke. Yet, you take the time to speak to me, when I say vile things about you like how you fuck anything that moves because you're so horny that you can't keep it in for fear that you'll be ending up tearing out your own hair due to the fact that your sexual addiction is too high."

"Yeah well..." Wait...what did she say then...? "W-What did you just say I fuck!? Whats that about me being a sex addict!?"

She said something about me doing anything that moves!? Is that how she perceives me?! She's such a cheeky little bitch! I try and help her, and she's saying things like that about me now!? She must be nuts!

"Ah, never mind. It isn't like I say things about you having sex with naughty girls a lot...that doesn't matter. Eeh, Loli-sama. I was just going to say...thanks for what you said. I will...I will have to become stronger for Azazel-sama!"

A-And she has missed my point completely. But, she seems to be better than what she was like before, and that's good enough for me. As long as she doesn't turn suicidal, then I will be happy.

"Eh...sure. Good for you, Raynare. Now, you feel better right?"

"Oh most definitely better. Loli-sama, despite what I say about you, I think you aren't so bad in reality even if you piss me off to no end. You could be someone that I could see myself liking...if only you had a penis. Ah well, I suppose that it doesn't matter much." She grabbed my face and moved closer. "Lets see what it's like to have a little lesbian experience. You know most girls have some kind of homosexual tendencies, that's why threesomes between two females and one male works so well. Now, give us a kiss bitch."

She calls me a bitch again and she's going to get punched. Seriously, I have had enough of people picking on me all of the time and calling me names for no reason whatsoever.

"Oi, don't call me a bitch Raynare! If anything, you're the bitch for killing me because you went nuts! I didn't even do anything to you!"

I stated with angry eyes, glaring as harshly as I could towards the young Fallen Angel.

But said Fallen Angel smirked dangerously.

"Even if you say that, you're still a bitch. You ruined the chance for your King to marry a man. I mean, come on. If you want your King, you didn't have to murder her fiancee for her."

"H-Hey!" I defended, and sharpened my eyes. "She didn't want to marry him! I didn't even murder him either! He's still alive and kicking, unfortunately. I mean, she's still annoyed about him, and he's most likely cowering at the fact that she won...but that doesn't mean you can suddenly say things like that!"

"Why not?" She countered, gently stroking my face, sending me mixed signals. "I mean, you do have a tendency to ruin others plans. You even did it with the Phenex bastard. Hmmmm, what was it? You made a move against the apes Knight and then that made him lose, in the end. You're the one that made me ruin my plans and all. It just appears to me that you keep ruining other's plans, and I don't think that's right, Loli-sama. You're cruel, for doing things like that."

Wait...so, she's blaming me for kicking ass and making sure the bad guys get what they deserve? That...doesn't make sense to me. I mean, why would it matter to her if I kick others asses?

"Let me get this straight. You hate the fact that I ruin others plans because they are in the wrong?"

"That's right Loli-sama." She confesses that as if it is nothing! "I mean, can't you allow the bad guy to win sometimes? Wouldn't that make life more interesting or something? If you're lucky, you could get into a fight with them again, and save the damsel in distress. The damsel being one of your lesbian harem members."

"Could you stop mentioning the fact that I'm a lesbian in a way that makes you sound ignorant to sexuality? It makes you sound like an idiot frankly."

Raynare moved back slightly at the aggressive tone that I used.

I couldn't stop myself from saying it. I hate when others are bullied because of anything, not just sexuality.

Raynare gave a grin, and moved closer to my face.

"Then, why don't you kiss the ignorance out of me, Loli-sama?"

W-What did she say? She wants to...ooh Maou! She can't!

"W-Wa-"

Before I could finish, Raynare pushed her lips against my own, forcing me to give her a kiss!

I tried to pull back, hesitant on what to do. I pulled away, only for her to reconnect our lips. I attempted to push her off me, however her strength was something that seems to have increased, or mine has decreased. Something weird was going on here. Raynare wasn't ever this strong before, yet right now she is able to pin me to the couch with her surprisingly superior strength.

Soon though I allowed myself to sink into it, as she pushed me back onto the couch, crawling on top of me. Starring into her eyes, I could only feel complicated about things like this.

Her alluring body didn't escape my eyes, the tightness of her hips, yet the bountiful breasts I can feel pushing against my smaller ones made this kiss very strange. She grabbed my hand, and forced it against her breast, my hand sinking into the lovely flesh mound, disappearing as it went between her cleavage.

While her kissing skills weren't the issue, because they were pretty fantastic in of themselves. The awkward look within her eyes made me feel like this was more of an experiment than anything else to do with love and all of that.

The kiss lasted seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to me.

When she stopped, she stared at me for a few seconds before mumbling "I wont speak to you again for a few days." and then walked off to her room shared with the Fallen Angels.

"W-What in the hell...?"

I could only get that out, confusion becoming something of a constant companion when the Fallen Angels are around.

I laid on the couch, unsure of what to say or do.

She stunned me too much to do anything else. Even though it was surprising, I can't say that I hated it. It was nice, different to the usual kisses that I've had before. Despite the shortness of the kiss, it was hungry, lustful.

Here I thought she wasn't a lesbian and it turned her stomach...maybe she's being honest with herself even more than she usually is. D-Damn, she really was a good kisser. I hate the fact that it didn't last as long as I thought that it would.

I breathed a couple of times before sitting up on the couch and moved towards the bedroom.

My thoughts didn't really respond to me much, instead just moving forward as best I could. It was as if I was moving like a zombie through the halls of my small apartment. I did the best I could not to faint as I made it to my bedroom.

* * *

Walking inside...

"...It's about time, Mako-chan."

"Yes, Makoto-chan has come back. I'm glad that Makoto-chan is here now."

The one's to greet me were Koneko-chan and Asia-chan who both were wearing nothing but panties. Even Koneko-chan, who usually goes to bed with a bra on, didn't wear anything like that, fully exposing their oppai to me.

If I was Issei-senpai, then they would be in trouble. Even small, their breasts are quite the nicest parts on their bodies...actually, I do like Asia-chan's long hair. It makes her look cute and sexy at the same time, which I didn't know to be possible.

Koneko-chan isn't a slouch when it comes to cuteness though. No one can beat that girl when it comes to things like that. Even when going to bed naturally, just having her hair down like that. She hasn't got long hair like Asia-chan but she is equally as beautiful as Asia-chan is with her long hair.

"Good evening." I said, fighting down a blush from the state these girls are in. "You both look really good this evening."

"...Come into bed Mako-chan. It's comfortable, ready for you personally." She said with a surprisingly seductive face, patting the bed beside her. "...Come here."

Like a zombie, I walked over to the bed and got between them, them forcing me down onto the bed softly. Asia-chan and Koneko-chan latched onto me and each gave me cheek kisses.

"H-How is Enju-san? Did she settle in okay?"

Asia-chan asked me as she cutely hugged me.

"Yeah, she's good. She's asleep now. She's gone through something rough, from what I can gather. But I know that she's going to be alright. I just know that she's going to be alright."

"...If she's with you, she's going to be okay."

Koneko-chan confessed as she hugged me as well.

Deciding to embrace the feeling of my two cute girls, I silently laid down on the bed and allowed them to cuddle me, something that I found to be really adorable but didn't let it show, due to me trying to control my feelings.

"Thanks. Enju-chan is a good girl. She's a little hyper, but that doesn't mean she isn't a good girl. She really does know how to be adorable though, calling me 'Nee-chan' and all of that. I mean, she's the cutest girl I've ever seen!" I cheered, and then felt the glaring eyes on me, so I sweatdropped. "I mean, one of the cutest girls. Of course, the others are in this bed with me right now."

"Makoto-chan's a nice girl after all." Asia-chan gently placed a kiss on my lips, before resting her head against my shoulder. "I'm tired Makoto-chan...good night, my fiancee."

I gave an eye roll and petted the top of her head before giving her a gentle kiss.

"Good night Asia-chan, sleep well."

"Makoto-chan...I'm glad that Enju-san is safe...she's a really nice girl."

"Yeah, she's a really lovely girl. I am like you, happy she is safe and sound."

As long as she stays like that, then it would be the best for me. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt a girl like that. She's adorable, sweet, and she has already made my life a little better by just being in it...hehe, sounds like I've been smitten, but I'm not. I only just met her, so I can't be smitten with her.

"But...erm, what happens with Enju-san now? Do we...erm, how do we treat her? I mean...she's a Youkai, isn't she? So...she isn't human..."

"...There's nothing wrong with Youkai, Asia-senpai." Koneko-chan growled slightly, causing Asia-chan to hide behind me. Koneko-chan blinked a number of times, and bowed her head. "...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. ...There's nothing wrong with Youkai, Asia-senpai. ...Enju-san is just like the rest of us, except she'll most likely like carrots being a bunny Youkai and all."

She's got a point. Maybe we should stack up on carrots? Hehehe~ Maybe I will ask Enju-chan tomorrow if she likes them or not?

"I-It's okay. I did make an assumption...after all. It was my fault...I'm sorry Koneko-chan."

I don't think she did anything to apologize for, but Asia-chan did and Koneko-chan lowered her head even more.

"...No, it was my fault that I snapped. ...It's just a touchy subject for me."

A touchy subject huh. I wonder what makes it touchy? Is there something about Youkai? Maybe it's a Devils thing and I can't begin to understand what's going on within her mind. I mean, after all, I'm just a newly born Devil, and she's been a Devil for...actually, I'm not that sure how long she has been a Devil for if I am honest.

"Koneko-chan...I am..."

She looked at me, and instantly I knew she didn't want to speak about it anymore, so I didn't say anything more about it.

"*Yawn* I'm so tired...Makoto-chan."

Asia-chan stretched her limbs and looked towards me with a flushing face.

"Go to sleep them, Asia-chan. It's okay to go to sleep now."

"Okay...good night."

She gave me a kiss and let out a tired sigh.

"Yes, good night my sweet Asia-chan."

Asia-chan yawned again, kissing me quickly before resting her head on my shoulder and gradually, she fell asleep as she snuggled against me cutely.

As she did, Koneko-chan and I just stared at one another.

I can't get the feeling of her wanting to tell me something more out of my mind. Literally, she is giving me signals that she wants me to know something, but for the life of me, I can't figure out what that is.

Although I'm unsure if I should ask again. I asked before, but she didn't seem like she wanted to speak to me about it anymore. I should respect that...but something inside me wants to find out what's wrong with her...if she is my girlfriend...then I want her to be happy...being unhappy isn't what I want for her...

As we stared at one another, Koneko-chan didn't show any emotions.

She's better at the whole stoic than I am. If I tried, I'm afraid my face would be frozen like that. I barely like frowning if I can help it...but right now, Koneko-chan is the Queen of stoic girls.

Once Asia-chan was asleep, Koneko-chan leaned closer to me, and took a big whiff, making me feel slightly conscious about it. She smelled me with such a stoic face on that I was worried what she was smelling. I know that I haven't had a bath this evening, but it has been a busy time.

"Koneko-chan, I erm...what are you doing exactly? I'm not sure..."

She continued to smell me for a few more seconds, before silently staring me in the eyes, once again, the Queen of stoic being as neutral faced as ever.

"...You smell like the Fallen Angel."

F-Fallen Angel...she couldn't know about it, right? She couldn't possibly know about Raynare and I sharing an awkward kiss. Have to admit, if she can it from a single smell, then she's really amazing.

"E-Eh? Wh-What do you mean? We live with them three so of course I might smell like them."

I casually tried dodging the question but Koneko-chan didn't allow the question to be dropped.

"...The Fallen Angels have difference smells, and you smell like a particular one. This one...is the one that made you suffer...Mako-chan. You should know who I am talking about right now, don't you?"

Shit, she knows. But how do I tackle this subject? I'm...worried that she might be annoyed. It isn't like I initiated...but thinking back, I could've maybe stopped that Fallen Angel from doing what she did.

"A-Ah...I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about to be honest..."

I tried to deter her from speaking about it, however Koneko-chan was persistent.

"...The Fallen Angel, Raynare and you...it smells especially strong near your lip area. ...Did you perhaps have a make out session while I wasn't looking? Did something like that occur Mako-chan?"

H-How did she know something like that? I never even said anything...yet she was able to guess something like that?

"W-Well...to be honest, Raynare forced herself onto me for a number of seconds, before leaving. She was feeling down, so I-"

"...You don't have to explain it to me." She stated as she kissed me. "...I know who's bed you'll crawl into at the end. ...So, it's fine if she wants to try and take you away from me. ...But I know that Loli's stick together, especially when they're in love." As soon as she said 'love' she retracted away from me, and gained a blush. "...When I said that, I...erm...Mako-chan, it isn't like I don't...but me saying it is..."

"Please don't force yourself to say anything you don't want to." I overlapped my hand with her own hand and squeezed as I interlocked our fingers. "I know that Koneko-chan feels it for me, and I don't need to hear it right now. I don't mind waiting for anything you aren't ready for. Actually, it will give me a chance to prepare." I joked slightly as I hugged her. "By the way Koneko-chan, when you talked about Youkai, you seemed really passionate. Was there a reason?"

Yeah, something about the way she talked about them...made me wonder...is Koneko-chan connected to them somehow? She seemed to be really passionate about it, more passionate than I have ever seen her, and that's saying something alright.

"...I feel sympathy for Youkai that are innocent, Mako-chan." She spoke with an honest voice, yet I felt like she was still keeping something from me. "...When I hear about people talking about Youkai as if they aren't normal, it makes me feel very annoyed. But I know that Asia-senpai didn't mean what she was saying. She was just speaking before she thought...it's a quality that she shares with...her fiancee."

She smirked at the last bit, looking towards my eyes with a victory about them.

Seeing such eyes, I gave a little pout.

"You know that I am going to explain to Asia-chan about that. But Koneko-chan, I do need to ask...is there something you're keeping from me? You don't have to tell me what it is...erm...I just wanted to...know if it's...someone..."

"...I am keeping a secret, but it isn't anyone else. I...It is a personal thing for me to discuss. Not even the whole peerage know about it...it is a hard subject to approach...I want to tell you, but I don't want you to hate me after you find out what I really am."

What she really is? What is she? What does that mean? She looks like a normal Devil to me. She must mean something about another side of her personality, right? It couldn't be anything else, could it? Naah, I'm over thinking things like this...I just have to be over thinking it.

But when I saw Koneko-chan's small body tremble, I couldn't help but think that this secret of hers is really weighing on her mind. Whatever it is must be something she doesn't like...Youkai...? She was protective over them...nah, she couldn't be a Youkai. It would be something too obvious. I mean, if I had to guess, she would be some kind of Neko Youkai because of the name and the fact that she has a penchant for Neko paraphernalia.

"Koneko-chan, you don't have to worry. You could tell me that you're a monster and it wouldn't bother me. You're still you, aren't you? Even if whatever it is that is effecting you, you're still Koneko-chan, and that's enough for me. Now don't worry about whatever it is, Koneko-chan. I'm still always going to be with you."

Koneko-chan's body stopped trembling, and she looked up at me, a cuteness there that I didn't expect, which made me blush slightly.

"...You're too nice Mako-chan...if you were interested in boys, I wouldn't ever get to experience your kindness..."

"Good thing I don't like men like that, huh~?" I giggled as she gave a strong, yet joking nod. "But in all seriousness Koneko-chan, I just need you to know that you're going to be okay with me...everyone has a past after all. There are things that I haven't told you, so I can't say anything against you, you know?"

"...You keep secrets from me?"

She asked, with a lace of hurt in her voice.

I gently shook my head.

"It's more like things I'm not willing to share about my past yet. It isn't like I am doing it to hurt you or anything Koneko-chan. I only want you to be happy and all. Besides, it isn't important anyway."

Koneko-chan's eyes gave me a curious stare, but I gave a refusal shake of my head.

"...You'll tell me sometime, right?"

"Yes...sometime. You as well, okay?"

She gave a little nod, and hugged me as she rested her head on my breasts. Usually, it's the other way around, but right now, it seems like she wants to be the one that uses my breasts as a pillow.

I didn't mind as she drifted off to sleep, leaving me away.

Just something about her eyes before were...sad. When she was talking about Youkai...it was as if she had something to do with them...if she isn't a Youkai, could she have had a bad experience with the Youkai? It's a possibility I guess. Until I find out though, I can't say anything about it...all I can do is be here for her when she wants to tell me.

As I looked to the ceiling, I saw the door crack open slightly, and flash of red caught my attention.

Deciding to focus in on that, I saw some red eyes looking into the room as well as a white dress like clothing.

From the looks of it...it was Enju-chan that was standing at the door. She didn't look distressed. She just had a wondering gaze in her eyes, almost wondering what we were doing?

She didn't notice me looking at her, only focusing on the close proximity that both myself and Koneko-chan. For some reason, she didn't bother looking at Asia-chan, I don't know why though, since Koneko-chan and Asia-chan are pretty much doing the same thing.

"Enju-chan, what's wrong?"

Deciding to ask, the young girl herself walked into the room, giving a sheepish smile.

"I...I had a bad dream...can I sleep in here...?"

A bad dream...?

She had a bad dream huh...

"It's alright, come into bed Enju-chan. That is, if you don't mind-"

As I was speaking, she rushed to the bed really fast and crawled between myself and Koneko-chan, situating herself there and pushed Koneko-chan slightly away for some reason. Good thing she was asleep, or she would've become slightly angry at her being pushed away from me.

"Thanks Nee-chan! You're the best. I was lonely inside of my bed!"

"Hehe...I thought you had a bad dream?"

I chortled lightly as she hugged me.

"I did...I also was lonely in bed...but I'm with Nee-chan now, and that makes me feel happy!"

"Silly." I pecked the top of her head with my lips, then put my head on the pillow again. "Time for some sleep now Enju-chan. We've got a big day tomorrow, and pretty much all of the time hehe~"

"Okay...good night Nee-chan. Thank you for bringing me here."

She really is a nice girl, isn't she? Thanking me for doing something that I would've done anyway if I had known her situation.

"It's not a problem. Now it's time to sleep for real."

"Okay! Nighty night!"

She then thrusted her head against my chest with such an energy that even I can't comprehend what the heck is happening right now, and snuggled in, somehow avoiding Koneko-chan's own head as she shot the white haired girl a dirty look that was meant with some hostility.

Soon afterwards, she fell asleep, snoring away as if nothing in the world could wake her up. She was just gone with the wind, and because of that, I felt more calm, and soon fell asleep myself.

* * *

**Subconscious**

_Something about the place I'm in is...strange._

_I remember sleeping and then...I ended up here. Yeah, I was in bed with Koneko-chan, Asia-chan and Enju-chan snuck in as I fell asleep. But now...I don't know where I am._

_It is filled with darkness, and is a void. Whenever I look left or right, I can't see anything. It is just pitch black, and to be honest, it is a little frightening. I've always hated the dark, and being alone isn't the best in the world..._

"_Hello! Anyone there!?"_

_I let out a screech, yet I wasn't heard at all._

_If I was heard, no one let me know that they heard it._

_Koneko-chan...Asia-chan...Enju-chan. I don't know what's happening...if it's just me here then that sucks. I don't like being alone like this. I've hated it since the beginning of my life. But usually, I have been alone..._

_Kaichou, what's going on right now? Whenever I have a problem, you're always there for me, yert right now, I am alone, without anyone around. Please come for me Kaichou...I can't stand being alone here._

"_H-Hey! Please! Come on! Someone! Anyone! Please!"_

_My attempts at calling out didn't do anything._

_I was alone..._

_Completely alone._

_No one around, a void that would swallow me whole if I allowed it. I can't allow that to happen to me. I don't want to become someone that is so weak that they can't fight against this, whatever it is._

_[So, you're my other half, are you?]_

_A dark, ancient sounding voice resounded all around me, frightening me somewhat._

"_H-Hello? Who's there?"_

_I called out, looking around if I could make anything out._

_But I couldn't make anything out. It was just black. There weren't any shapes in the darkness. And I am not sure if I know where the voice came from. It sounded like it came from all around me. Yet...that couldn't be possible, could it?_

_I looked towards the sky, seeing nothing there. For a few seconds, I thought that the reason that I couldn't see was because someone was blocking view from the sky, yet that wasn't the case._

_[You, my other self are becoming to the beginning of awakening.]_

_The beginning of awakening...?_

_Eh? What's this about awakening? Me beginning to awaken?_

"_W-What does that mean? Who are you, really?"_

_[I am, apart of you, yet separate as well. Due to a rare chance, it seems we've had the chance to communicate with one another. Even though I'm not 'awakened' yet, I've been given the chance to speak with you, something that usually isn't possible.]_

_Awakened? Something that isn't usually possible? It doesn't make sense to me. Who is this thing that's talking to me? Why did it say that it was apart of me yet separate as well? I can't even begin to make sense of this._

"_W-Where are you? Why can't I see you? Are you evil?"_

_I continued to look around, any hints to where he was. But I couldn't find the voice, which I suspect to be male. It sounds male anyway. If it's a girl, then I will feel really embarrassed about thinking it as a male._

_[That's an intelligent question. I am not evil. I am...like I said, I am apart of you. I am a partner to you, another half of me in a sense. While I've not been 'conscious' I've been with you your whole life, at least apart of me has been.]_

_Yeah, obviously this person is making fun of me. If it is a person at all. It could be something completely different. It could be a monster...and is another half of me huh. Maybe it is something that is my dark part, and doesn't consider itself evil?_

"_That's funny, as no one sticks around me."_

_I spoke bitterly, yet with a slight joking tone._

_[I haven't a choice, young girl. I'm stuck with you, and you're stuck with me. We're going to have to start being on the same level if you're going to become stronger. That's what you want, isn't it?]_

_That sounds about right. The only reason someone would stick with me is if they have to stick with me. In time, I'm sure that everyone is going to leave me like the others have done before. I don't even see Koneko-chan sticking with me. I see her leaving me eventually._

"_Alright, then. If you're stuck with me, I want you to show yourself to me. You said we have to be on the same level, yet while I can't see you, I can't trust you. Now come out whatever you are, and lets have a nice old chat."_

_[Seems fair enough, little one. Yes, I will show myself to you.]_

_The space in front of me shifted and twisted around, slowly forming a shape._

_What appeared in front of me was a huge Dragon, several stories about a sky scraper, that was black from head to toe with wings that could destroy everything if they were flapped around, yet the violet eyes stuck out in front of me. All of the violet stared towards me, studying me for information I don't know if I have or not._

"_So...you're a Dragon, then?"_

_[That's right. And my soul is inside your four Sacred Gears. I haven't been woken up yet, something is stopping me which I do not understand, yet tonight, I was able to finally talk with you, other self.]_

_This thing couldn't talk to me because something was stopping it, yet at the same time, it can appear in my sleep, and it really is apart of my Sacred Gears...well, Kaichou did mention about them being Dragon type Sacred Gears._

"_Right...so, what now? We're going to talk about...what exactly?"_

_[Danger. You're in danger, I sense it. You're going to be facing tough trials ahead, and you might lose someone if you aren't careful.]_

_W-What did it say? Someone I know might be lost...?_

_T-That can't be...I can't lose someone that I really care about..._

"_Y-You're kidding right? I wont be losing anyone. You can't be telling the truth!"_

_[I speak what I know. If it upsets you or not, isn't my concern. Since you're my other half, I had to give you a warning, since your future concerns mine as well, and I don't dislike being inside of you. My host isn't that bad of a person, and it would be terrible if we were to be separated from one another.]_

_So...from what this person is saying, is that it wouldn't want to be separated from me as I am a good host. That makes me feel...good, I think. Yeah, it is a good thing that it likes me, and is warning me..._

"_But, who is it that's in danger? Who's coming after me?"_

_[That, I cannot say. I do not know who and I can't see the future. I just sense danger ahead and in the end, you're going to have to make a choice. This choice...will effect your very life and future as well. You have to remain strong, you cannot falter. I will not have a host that is weak.]_

_A choice..._

_A choice. Me having a choice with someone else's life on the line, and my future could be effected...no, will be effected. I can't have something that big placed on my shoulders...I can't have any other responsibilities..._

"_I..."_

_[You cannot falter! You're going to have to be strong!]_

_With that scream, he disappeared from my sight, and a blinding flash of light washed over me...the scene disappearing all together._

* * *

**Days later...**

"So, Serafall-sama ended up at your house Kaichou? And she broke several windows when you refused her to cuddle her during the night?"

I asked as we made our way to the student council room.

"That's not the half of it." She confessed. "She went mental. She was talking about how you weren't giving her any love and I wasn't giving her any love and she needs the yuri love to survive. I then saw the darkness when she went ballistic about me and you not being together. I tried to explain that my feelings are my feelings, but she didn't listen and she just went nutty and attacked the house. Good thing she wasn't serious, or all of Japan could've been destroyed, many times over."

Oh...

That's doesn't sound good for Kaichou.

I bet that she's going to have to replace those windows and maybe even refurnish her house or something. Then again, I could do with something like that as well. No, I could do with a new place to live.

Speaking of, since Enju-chan has moved in, the apartment has become more hectic than ever. Everyday is a battle, literally. The bathroom is always tied up, which is quite understandable, all of us being girls and all. We all needed the bathroom for various things, yet since I only have one and the others don't pay rent or anything...they could've given me the first chance at the bathroom. But when all of the girls are revolting against me, it is quite difficult.

Although...there's that dream I can't get out of my mind. If it was a dream that is. That weird Dragon thing coming to tell me that danger is ahead and that I should be careful or someone I know might be lost.

He even made me choose...how can I do something like that? I am not a person who can make a choice like that. It would be impossible...Kaichou would be able to make a choice like that, yet I'm not like her. She's strong...and right now, I am weak...I have to become stronger so I don't have to make a choice in the first place.

I...don't know if I believe something like that. I mean, was that really a Dragon? Or did I just imagine something like that? I had planned to talk to Issei-senpai about it, since we've both got Dragon type Sacred Gears, from what Kaichou told me...but when I tried, he just kept asking me questions about being a lesbian, so I just left him alone.

I'm sure that he's curious about such things, being a man and all, but when I am trying to have a conversation, I don't really want to talk about my sexuality. I mean, I don't ask him about why he likes that ape...I mean Buchou or anything like that, so he shouldn't ask me about my sexuality...if he can't accept me, then he can leave me alone.

"I see. I'm sorry about that, I tried to keep her around for as long as I could. But she ran off while screaming my name...which doesn't really make sense. I mean, there isn't anything I could've done, and now she has done something like this to you..."

"No, don't worry." Kaichou soothed as we rounded another corner. "Onee-sama has always been strange. She's...really hyperactive. I'm sorry that she made you dress up for her, and made you pose and the likes. But, I did hear that she saved you."

Yeah...she did save me. I forgot about that at the time, but thinking about it, she did jump into the water for me. If she didn't, I could've drowned along with Enju-chan. I guess that it is my fault for being an idiot...

"Hehe, she did save me, after freezing the lake and all. It was a complicated time alright."

"Yes, I am sure that it was and thankfully she has gone back to the Underworld now." Kaichou gave a small smile surprising me, as we neared the council room. "By the way, I also need your help."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

She needs my help? Before the Zephyrdor incident, she wouldn't of asked me for help. Yet now she can say it as if she is saying it normally. She can even ask me for help as if it is nothing at all.

"Of course! What can I do to help?!"

It came out hyper, which I didn't want it to, but it did and now I'm sure Kaichou would think that I am weird.

"It's just these new people have come forward to join my peerage, and I am having difficulty in deciding who would be the most beneficial. With the Rook, and the Knight as well. Those two pieces are having numerous people being attracted to it."

"Really? What's the reason for that?"

"To be honest, ever since the Zephyrdor incident, everything has been going...right for me. While popularity hasn't been my thing, I have risen in popularity since the incident. People have been asking to join the peerage, which surprised me. And there have been good candidates, one being a Vampire. I have seen this girls potential, and I am impressed. But, there are others that have caught my eye. Since you're my Queen, I thought that I would ask your opinion on the matter."

Wow, so Kaichou has become more popular in the time that we beat that idiot fiancee of hers. I suppose that it makes sense, since people were against Kaichou winning, and now that she has, she has proved to everyone that she's overcome the boundaries set by her by the others. Yet, with more people on the peerage...I hope that we get along with one another. As long as they are nice, I'm sure Kaichou will make the right decision, and I will be there to help her should she need any assistance.

As I thought it, we made it to the student council room.

"Of course, I will Kaichou. I will help you in any manner that you see fit."

As I said it, we walked into the council room, seeing everyone there. Ruruko-chan, Hanakai-senpai and Shinra-senpai all seemed happy by our presences, while Yura-senpai and Kusaka-senpai didn't really show anything other than small smiles.

"I'm glad that you say that, because I need you to do something for me."

When she says that, I always get a sense of dread. The last time she said that, I had to look after Serafall-sama. The time before that, I had to fight that dickhead. And before that, I almost died by the Fallen Angels. What's next for me? I'm going to end up dying one of these days by a 'something I need you to do' by Kaichou.

"I shudder to ask. But what is it exactly?"

"Don't worry, it wont be dangerous at all...unless you count the ape dangerous."

Dangerous...she's a monster in red hair. I'm sure that she's going to end up killing me one day, I can see it happening.

"Okay...I say this reluctantly, but what do I have to do exactly?"

I asked as we went into the room, and various people greeted us kindly.

"Nee-chan!"

The one that rushed up to me and gave me a hug was Enju-chan herself. Since she isn't in the school yet (not sure if she is allowed or not yet) she stays in the council room.

"Hey Enju-chan, have a good day?"

I asked as Kaichou went to her desk, pulling papers out.

"Yup! Everyone was kind to me today! Even Hanakai-san gave me lots of treats!"

Oh, Hanakai-senpai gave Enju-chan treats huh? Ehehe, she shouldn't have...

"Oh, that's nice of her. Have you said thank you to her?"

"No..." Enju-chan turned from me and bowed her head towards Hanakai-senpai. "Thank you for the treats!"

Hanakai-senpai shook her head as she wrote something down on a pad.

"Don't worry Enju-san, you're a nice girl, and Makoto-chan's familiar. I couldn't let you go without, and I had extra treats. I hope that you liked them."

"Yup yup! They were the best ever Hanakai-san!"

Damn that Imouto side of her. She's got the cuteness alright. Something that even I can't beat when I'm trying my best to be adorable.

"Hanakai-senpai you didn't go out of your way for her, did you?"

"Huh? Oh no, it was just something I had with me. It isn't like I went out to the nearest shop and bought them out so I could give your familiar sweets to get onto your good side and then we could end up in bed together or anything like that."

...Yeah, I'm not convinced in the least, Senpai. You're a naughty Senpai.

"I-If you say so."

I smiled sheepishly and turned to Kaichou as she cleared her throat.

Kaichou faced me, having a thick booklet of papers inside. It was so thick that some were even sticking out from it being so full. On the front, it read 'School report for Underworld' so I could only presume that it has something to do with their families, as only they would be interested in such things.

"Now Makoto-san, all I need you to do is deliver a report to her, since she handed me one this morning. I would do it myself, but when we're close to one another, and she's in a mood..."

"Say no more, I can do that for you Kaichou. It isn't a worry."

I know what Buchou is like. She would attack anyone that's in front of her if she's pissed, and at least with me, she has some weird fixation on me, so she is bound to be a little more...sane about her actions.

"I thank you. For doing this for me, you can have the rest of the day off. Since this is Rias we're talking about, it will exhaust you of all your energy."

That's putting it mildly Kaichou. I barely have the energy to stand near her for long, before she tries getting grabby. I said that she wasn't a lesbian once...but I'm not sure what she is now. She could be one for all I know.

"Ain't that the truth? So, should I head there now?"

"Oh yes. Please go now, we'll talk about the peerage potentials tomorrow."

I walked over and took the booklet off her hands, and putting it into my bag, which weighed me down slightly. D-Damn, even with the Rook power, I am having a hard time lifting these things.

I somehow lifted my bag onto my shoulder, and casually turned towards the door.

"Oh Makoto-san, Rias is at Hyoudou-kun's house today. She said something about the building being cleaned, the old school building that is, and said they're heading to Hyoudou-kun's house for a "Good old fashioned love!" but replace the word love with one that begins with F. I thought it would be quite inappropriate to say it around your familiar, so I bit my tongue this time. That's all she told me, before she attacked me for being someone who wears glasses. I didn't even provoke her. I didn't even call her an ape or anything, yet she went nuts and tried to hurt me. Good thing I know how to defend myself."

A good old fashioned...that's disgusting Buchou! She can't say that to Buchou! And she attacked Kaichou again!? She needs to knock off doing that! She attacked her for having glasses!? That's just wrong! And it was even unprovoked!? That's what makes it worse!

"Oh Maou, are you alright? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

If she did, I will have to go and punish that idiotic ape. She can't do things like that. It is illegal, I'm sure.

"I will live somehow. She didn't do much damage before I ran away from her. Anyway, she's had her fix of attacking people today, so you should be okay now from her aggressive assaults."

I bleeding hope that's the case. I don't feel like getting attacked today.

"Right...then, I will be seeing you all tomorrow."

[Bye!]

With that, I took Enju-chan's hand and walked towards Issei-senpai's house.

* * *

...We walked for around twenty minutes towards his house. I've only ever been once or twice, so I am not too confident on where it is exactly. Yet, I can feel demonic power coming from this way, and I know that Koneko-chan is this way.

I don't know why I know that, but I feel like I can feel her wherever she goes. It is hard to explain...but I can tell where she is, and usually what she is feeling. Maybe it is a bond we have between one another.

As I drew nearer and nearer to the house, I felt like Enju-chan was uneasy about something so I decided to question her about it.

"So, what's wrong Enju-chan? You're being awfully quiet about whatever it is."

Enju-chan turned her face to me, annoyance clearly being shown.

"Mouu, do we have to pick up the cat?"

"Cat...?"

What cat is she talking about? Since when were we picking up a cat?

"Yes, Koneko-san. Do we have to pick her up? Can't it be just me and Nee-chan together?"

Aah, I think I understand. Heeh, such a cutie when she's jealous.

"You couldn't be jealous of Koneko-chan could you sweetie?"

"...No."

She said with a shy face, yet an adorable pout as well.

She's jealous! She has to be jealous! Awwww, I don't want her to be jealous, yet at the same time, it is the cutest in the world to see her like this.

"Don't be jealous Enju-chan. You're my familiar and I really do...care about you. You don't have to worry, I care about you very much."

"Heh, silly Nee-chan. I care about Nee-chan as well."

She gave me a slight hug which I returned slightly.

"Good girl. After we drop this off, we can all get some ice cream if you want...?"

"Ice cream! Yes, Nee-chan and me eating ice cream!"

Such a childlike disposition...it's hard to believe that she is my age. When I asked her if she was sure, she said that she was my age...damn, if I acted like she did, I would be so embarrassed.

"Yes, that's right. Ice cream for..."

I had to cut myself off as I saw a familiar blonde walking towards me.

The blonde being Yumi-senpai.

Yet, at the same time, Yumi-senpai wasn't Yumi-senpai. She was...she looked quite distant, almost as if something was weighing on her mind quite heavily. It was as if there was something that was bothering here.

She walked towards me, and we walked towards her.

Even though she didn't speak, I instantly knew that she was depressed. Even if she didn't show the face that she is, I could tell deep within me that something has happened, and it is even making me feel depressed right now. Whatever it is, I have to make her feel better.

"Yumi-senpai, is something the matter?"

I asked as we got close to one another.

She didn't say anything to me, only showing a sad expression.

I cocked my head to the side as we got within one another's personal spaces.

"Yumi-senpai? What's happened? You look quite sad...if I'm honest?"

"Makoto-chan...I..."

When she spoke, I knew something was off.

She spoke as if she had no emotion in her voice. She was distant, cold even. Not the way she spoke, but the way she was showing her body right now. It was as if something has devastated her.

"Yumi-senpai? Has something happened? You know that you can tell me anything."

"I...I can't...erm...you know...you're always shining."

I'm...always shining? What in the heck does that mean?

"Ah...okay? I'm shining, yet you've got lovely hair...like the sun...erm, I'm sorry. But what's going on? I know something is wrong, and I can't allow you to stay down in the dumps. If it's someone that has said something to you, I am willing to go and tell off that person."

"No...it isn't anything like that. I was just at Ise-kun's house and...it's hard to imagine that something like that was around here at this point."

Something around here? What was around here? Does she mean a person? Or an object? A shop?

"Eh? What do you mean? What was around here exactly? You're going to have to specific, Senpai."

"Specific...they weren't ever specific as to why they did it to us...why was it us that it happened too Makoto-chan?"

I shared a look with Enju-chan who shrugged her shoulders.

I don't understand what's happening. Something happened to her? They didn't tell her why it happened to her? Erm...you know...this isn't exactly something I know how to handle...

"Yumi-senpai..."

"I can't take it!"

She yelled out as she collapsed to her knees! S-Shit! What's happened all of a sudden!?

"S-Senpai!"

I rushed over, fearful of what was wrong, but she latched onto my shirt, and thrusted her head against my chest, and for the first time, I believe that she was crying...no, I know she is crying, as I can feel the wetness on my shirt.

"Makoto-chan...I can't take it anymore...the feelings over years...I don't know if I can handle it again...the last time I felt like this...it nearly destroyed me...I can't have it happen to me again Makoto-chan...it's always there...at the back of my mind...it's killing me...Makoto-chan..."

Nearly destroyed her...? What in the hell...?

"Senpai...I don't know what's going on...but whatever it is that you're fearing...what you feel right now...I will try my best to help you stopping, okay? Yumi-senpai, you understand me right?"

I gently comforted her with my voice as I gave her head a good soft pat.

"Makoto-chan I...never want to burden you with my problems..."

Burden me with problems? Why do people think they're burdens to me?

"It's not a burden. Don't you worry about it Senpai, it's nothing like that. When it's Senpai, I can't help but help you know? You've come to me like that, so I can't leave you alone. Now come on, dry those eyes of yours."

I tried to help, but Yumi-senpai didn't move from her spot, and cried silently onto my shirt, staining it in her tears.

Something like that didn't really bother me at all...but the reason she was crying did bother me extremely. Whatever the reason is, I have to make sure that she never does again...whatever is making Yumi-senpai upset has to be destroyed...whatever it is, can't be continued anymore.

* * *

**End chapter! So this was the calm before the storm that is volume three. Next chapter it heats up with lots of different things going on with more Yumi and Makoto development and other aspects of the chapter as well. But, what is this choice that Makoto has to make? That will be revealed...soon!**

**Nothing much else to add... So, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Tsubasa, Isabela, Kuroka, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Sona, Serafall, Koneko, Vali (fem), Tomoe, Ruruko, Momo, Gasper (fem), Reina, Jeanne, Asia, Akeno, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Moka, Enju.**

**Sona's peerage**

**Queen; Makoto.**

**Bishops; Momo, Gasper (mutated).**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Moka.**

**Knights; Tomoe, Jeanne.**

**Pawns; Ruruko (1 Pawn), Reya (3 Pawns), Tsubaki (4 Pawns).**


End file.
